Indomptable esclave
by Milk40
Summary: Après un terrible naufrage en Méditerranée, Isabella Swan, marquise de Courville, ses dames de compagnie et son palefrenier, sont secourus par Jasper Whitlock, un homme beaucoup moins charitable qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Isabella et ses compagnes se retrouvent prisonnières des frères Volturi, trois hommes aux moeurs dissolues et aux manières brutales. Edward est à leur service.
1. Chapter 1

**A****/****N : les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Attention, le contenu de cette fiction est destiné à un public adulte averti.**

Indomptable esclave.

Chapitre premier : Le naufrage.

**BPOV**

Ce matin à mon réveil, j'étais encore Isabella Marie Swan, marquise de Courville. Après demain soir, au moment de m'endormir, je serais devenue Isabella Marie Newton, duchesse de Cresson, nouvellement mariée à Mike Newton, duc de Cresson d'Alembert, lieutenant dans l'armée du roi et conseiller militaire de celui-ci.

Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme de ma vie. Ma famille avait établi une alliance avec la sienne le jour de ma naissance, et je lui étais promise depuis que j'étais sortie du ventre de ma mère et qu'on avait constaté que j'étais du sexe faible, celui qui n'avait pas le droit de prendre de décisions. J'avais dû me faire à l'idée très vite que ma condition de femme me rendait totalement vulnérable face à mon destin. Aussi, même si c'était la mort dans l'âme que j'allais monter sur cette caravelle qui me mènerait à son domaine en Corse, je devais me plier au bon vouloir de mes parents. Ils devaient certainement savoir ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils avaient décidé de cette union.

Il n'était pas encore l'heure de quitter le château, et j'attendais mes dames de compagnie pour un léger goûter dans mon boudoir. Elles avaient passé la nuit dans une des chambres d'invités, car elles devaient me servir de demoiselles d'honneur durant la cérémonie qui me priverait à tout jamais de ma liberté. Esme Platt, ma gouvernante, avait apporté des brioches, des pains au chocolat et du thé au jasmin qui embaumait la petite pièce d'un parfum délicieux.

J'entendis un bruit de pas et de voix enjouées se rapprocher dans le corridor, et quelques secondes plus tard Alice Brandon, comtesse de Marillac, et Rosalie Hale, duchesse d'Essanges, firent irruption dans le petit salon. C'était peut-être la dernière occasion que j'avais de profiter de la présence rassurante de mes amies en tant que jeune fille insouciante. À peine dix-neuf ans, et déjà mes jours heureux étaient tous derrière moi.

« Je t'en supplie, Bella, arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement, » essaya de me dérider Alice en m'apercevant.

« Dans deux jours je vais devoir partager ma couche avec un parfait inconnu, Alice, » me justifiai-je.

« Il y en a qui donneraient cher pour être à ta place, tu sais, Bella, » renchérit Rosalie.

Rosalie était une splendide blonde aux courbes pulpeuses qui m'avait déjà raconté qu'elle n'attendrait pas d'être mariée pour goûter aux plaisirs de la chair. J'avais du mal, pour l'heure, à comprendre son message ambigu.

« Mais, ma très chère Rosalie, n'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit l'autre jour que tu accepterais très mal qu'on te mette en cage? » Demandai-je en toute innocence.

« Je parlais de la position de ton futur époux dans la société, Bella. Tu auras le monde à tes pieds grâce à lui. Réalises-tu qu'il est dans l'entourage immédiat du roi? » S'enquit-elle, plus excitée que moi par la perspective de rencontrer Louis XIV et toute sa cour.

Je n'avais, pour ma part, rien à cirer d'aller faire mon salut à ce despote qui trompait la pauvre Marie-Thérèse d'Autriche avec tout ce qui portait jupon à Versailles.

« Rosalie, » dis-je calmement, « mon futur mari demeure sur une île perdue au milieu de la Méditerranée. Je doute fort d'avoir de nombreuses occasions de sympathiser avec les maîtresses du roi entre deux représentations de Molière. »

Alice se mit de la partie. Petite et espiègle, elle n'aimait pas faire tapisserie.

« Ton futur époux ne se retire que rarement sur ses terres, trop occupé qu'il est à servir le roi… »

« Le duc de Cresson continuera sans doute de mener la même existence après m'avoir épousée, Alice, » concédai-je, « mais je suis convaincue qu'il me laissera derrière lui et que je mourrai d'ennui avant que de mourir de vieillesse. »

« Oh là là! Ma pauvre fille, va! » Se désola Rosalie en prenant une chocolatine.

« Voyons les choses comme elles sont, voulez-vous? » Tentai-je d'expliquer. « Je n'ai que dix-neuf ans et je vais commencer à vivre en recluse à partir de vendredi. Je ne vous verrai plus et mon seul réconfort sera la bibliothèque du château d'Alembert, que l'on m'a assurée bien garnie. »

Les livres étaient depuis toujours ma grande passion, au désespoir de mes parents qui m'auraient voulue moins intellectuelle. Ils souhaitaient que je joue parfaitement le clavecin, que je sache broder et cuisiner, même si nous avions plein de domestiques à notre service. J'avais donc appris à cuisiner avec Esme, qui occupait également la fonction de cuisinière en chef du château. J'avais aussi appris à monter à cheval avec Jacob Black, mon palefrenier et meilleur ami.

« Le seigneur Newton te fera sûrement une flopée de marmots, Bella, » reprit Alice pour me remonter le moral. « De quoi te tenir affairée pour les vingt-cinq prochaines années. »

Mais bien entendu sa remarque eut l'effet contraire et me déprima encore davantage. Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire engrosser à répétition juste pour éviter la neurasthénie. Sans compter que je sortais à peine de l'enfance moi-même…

« Vous êtes bien gentilles de vouloir m'égayer, Alice et Rosalie, mais je crois que rien ne parviendra à me faire voir quoi que ce soit de positif dans cette union, » soupirai-je.

Je regardai mes demoiselles de compagnie manger goulûment les restes de la collation, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à me joindre à elles. Je commençais à être de plus en plus appréhensive à propos de ma nuit de noces.

« Rosalie, » demandai-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence, « est-ce que j'ai mal saisi l'allusion, ou bien as-tu déjà couché avec un homme? »

Mon amie faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de brioche qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de mastiquer. Elle se reprit et me lança un regard comme pour me mettre dans la confidence d'un secret d'état.

« Oui, Bella, j'ai en effet eu le privilège de coucher avec quelques uns d'entre eux, jusqu'à présent, » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

« Rosalie, j'ai besoin de savoir comment ça se passe la première fois…et les suivantes, » dis-je d'une voix chancelante.

Voulais-je vraiment connaître les détails de ce qui se passait entre un homme et une femme, une fois la porte de leur chambre fermée sur leur intimité? Était-ce convenable pour une pucelle de demander des explications d'ordre technique sur la chose? Ma mère m'avait seulement dit que je devrais obéir à mon époux en toute occasion. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, au juste? Que je devrais me soumettre à son bon vouloir sans protester? Et si le duc de Cresson n'avait pas de manières au lit et qu'il me traitait sans aucun respect, juste pour soulager ses pulsions?

« La première fois ne fut pas des plus mémorables, Bella, » répondit Rosalie. « Ou, plutôt, elle fut mémorable de désagrément. Mais rassure-toi, ce ne sera peut-être pas du tout comme ça pour toi. On m'a affirmé, par la suite, que c'était parce que j'étais tombée sur un mauvais amant. »

Bien sûr, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il en allait des hommes comme il en allait du vin; certains s'avéraient de bons crus alors que d'autres n'étaient que de la piquette.

« Le duc de Cresson d'Alembert a la réputation d'être un chaud lapin, » fit remarquer Alice, l'air triomphale. « Tu ne risques donc pas de t'emmerder avec lui… »

J'ignorais ce qu'Alice voulait dire. J'étais tellement ingénue à propos des choses de l'amour, que je me sentis rougir d'embarras. Et je réalisai, alors, que je serais incapable de profiter de cette nuit de noces, si tant était qu'il y eut là quelque chose de profitable pour moi. Tout à coup, je me mis à penser à mon ami Jacob, le seul homme qui, s'il y avait une justice sur cette terre, méritait de me connaître plus intimement. Peut-être qu'il accepterait de me déflorer pour m'épargner la honte de saigner dans les draps d'un lieutenant de sa majesté. Après tout, si Mike Newton s'adonnait aux plaisirs de la chair depuis déjà longtemps, étant âgé de vingt-sept ans, il n'aurait que faire d'une vierge effarouchée dans son lit. Je pris la résolution de lui payer une visite avant qu'il ne soit trop absorbé par les préparatifs du voyage en Corse, voyage auquel il allait prendre part lui aussi, à titre de laquais personnel.

**ooooooooo**

Jacob Black était mon palefrenier depuis plusieurs années, et mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi, mais il paraissait plus âgé à cause de sa carrure imposante et musclée. Il devait mesurer dans les deux mètres, et possédait une magnifique tignasse noire. Ses yeux étaient noirs aussi, et pétillaient de malice en toute circonstance. Il avait un sourire accroché en permanence à son visage aux traits virils. J'étais heureuse seulement en sa présence, et j'allais devoir faire une croix sur celle-ci lorsqu'il prendrait le chemin du retour après la noce. Décidément, tout contribuait à ma mélancolie en cette journée fatidique…

Je trouvai Jacob à l'écurie, en train de nourrir les chevaux une dernière fois avant notre départ. Il se retourna vers moi, et mon cœur se pinça à l'idée que jamais plus je ne pourrais passer mes jours avec lui, et sentir cette complicité qui nous unissait. Nos balades dans la campagne Camarguaise allaient me manquer terriblement. Jacob m'avait appris tellement de choses, lors de nos randonnées quotidiennes, qu'à cet instant précis il me sembla tout à fait naturel qu'il m'apprenne l'amour aussi.

« Prête pour le grand jour, Bella? » Me demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air si joyeux alors que j'allais disparaître de sa vie dans deux jours?

« Oh, Jacob, si tu savais! » Et n'en pouvant tout simplement plus, je m'effondrai en larmes sur le sol jonché de foin.

Jacob fut à mes côtés dans la seconde suivante, m'entourant de ses bras et ôtant une mèche de cheveux rebelle de mon visage en pleurs. Je m'agrippai à lui de toute la force de mes membres. J'étais incapable de prononcer une parole d'explication.

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma petite tourterelle triste? » S'enquit-il doucement, en me gardant serrée tout contre lui.

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas besoin de parler pour exprimer ma requête. Peut-être que j'arriverais à me faire comprendre juste avec des gestes…Je commençai par enfouir mon visage dans le cou de Jacob, et inspirai profondément pour imprégner ma mémoire de son odeur musquée. Dieu qu'il sentait bon! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas songé à quémander ses caresses plus tôt? Où donc avais-je eu la tête pendant toutes ces années à côtoyer un pareil représentant de la gent masculine?

_Dans tes __livres, Bella. Tu avais la tête dans tes livres au lieu de te préoccuper de ce mâle auquel tu devras faire tes adieux dans quarante-huit heures…_

Je ne savais pas comment séduire, je ne savais pas qu'est-ce qu'un homme attendait d'une femme. Et j'étais la dernière des idiotes d'avoir attendu l'avant veille de mon mariage pour me laisser aller de la sorte. Mais heureusement pour moi, Jacob saisit tout de suite mes intentions secrètes.

« Bella, trésor, tu es sûre de vouloir aller dans cette direction-là avec moi? » M'interrogea-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Oui, Jacob. Je veux que ce soit toi le premier à me conquérir, » confirmai-je entre deux sanglots.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de pleurer alors, sans quoi je vais penser que je te fais mal, et je ne veux pas te faire mal, Bella, au contraire, » continua mon palefrenier avec une voix plus rauque tout à coup.

Il prit alors mon visage dans ses mains et l'attira vers sa bouche sensuelle, afin de le couvrir de baisers et de lécher mes larmes par la même occasion. Je me sentis ramollir et devenir plus chaude à l'endroit où les lèvres de Jacob s'attardaient. Elles finirent par rencontrer ma bouche et se fusionnèrent à celle-ci avant que je ne sente la langue de Jacob essayer de s'introduire à l'intérieur pour approfondir son baiser. Avant ce moment, j'avais été parfaitement dans l'ignorance qu'une telle forme de baiser pouvait être possible. Quoi d'autre devais-je donc ignorer, alors? J'écartai mes lèvres pour lui céder le passage et fus agréablement surprise par la sensation de la langue de Jacob qui taquinait gentiment la mienne. Je fus également surprise par la sensation que quelque chose de fluide essayait de se frayer un chemin à l'extérieur de mes parties intimes. Est-ce que mon jupon de coton allait résister à ce flot qui coulait de moi et qui n'avait rien à voir avec mes écoulements périodiques? Jacob commença à m'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur, une main supportant ma nuque et l'autre essayant de dégrafer mon corsage. Toujours en me tenant fermement, il m'allongea dans la paille et brisa notre étreinte pour m'observer plus attentivement.

« Bella, il est encore temps de changer d'idée, si tu crois qu'il ne s'agit que d'un moment de faiblesse de ta part, » dit-il fiévreusement.

« Ne dis pas d'idioties, Jacob, » murmurai-je à bout de souffle. « Prends-moi, je t'en supplie… »

Mais un doute s'immisça en moi. Et si Jacob ne voulait tout simplement pas de moi? Et si je n'étais pas digne d'être désirée?

« Bella, tu es la plus exquise jeune femme que je connaisse, et je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton innocence, tu comprends? » M'expliqua-t-il en respirant plus fort.

« Je ne veux plus être innocente, Jake, je veux savoir comment c'est de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qui compte pour moi, est-ce que toi tu comprends ça? » Demandai-je en retour.

Il reprit son baiser encore plus passionnément, sa langue valsant avec la mienne tandis qu'il passait ses deux mains dans mes cheveux. Puis, je sentis ses mains descendre sur ma nuque, dans mon dos, et jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Il avait réussi à défaire mon corsage, et ma poitrine était à présent dénudée. Sa bouche abandonna mes lèvres pour aller s'attarder sur mes seins. Je cambrai le dos sous cette nouvelle caresse qui avait envoyé une onde de volupté jusque dans mon entrejambe. J'avais jusqu'alors été amenée à penser que les nichons ne servaient qu'à la tétée des bébés. Je me rendais maintenant compte que j'avais tout faux. Mon corps me fit l'effet d'un volcan endormi qui venait de se réveiller et qui allait entrer en éruption dans les prochaines minutes. Ma poitrine était brûlante sous la bouche de Jacob, et pourtant j'avais l'impression que des sensations encore plus puissantes et plus grisantes m'attendaient au détour. Jacob arrêta de mordiller mes mamelons et entreprit de masser mes seins pendant que je voyais sa tête glisser vers le bas le long de mon estomac. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, et je m'effrayai que quelque chose fût en train de défaillir en moi. Comment pouvait-on survivre à pareil débordement des sens? Mon bassin se mit à bouger sous les ondes d'extase provoquées par les mains expérimentées de Jacob sur ma poitrine. Je gémis faiblement à plusieurs reprises.

« La peste soit de ces robes de chasteté! » S'impatienta-t-il lorsqu'il n'arriva pas à me débarrasser de mes atours aussi vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Je me relevai sur mes genoux pour retirer le haut dégrafé de ma robe, et je fis descendre mes jupes jusqu'au sol. Jacob put ainsi m'observer à loisir dans toute ma nudité.

« Tu es belle de partout, juste comme je l'imaginais, » me dit-il au bout d'un moment à se régaler de ma vue en silence. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai, Bella. En fait tu es beaucoup, beaucoup plus belle que je ne l'imaginais… »

Et ce disant, il me remit en position allongée et reprit ses caresses là où il les avait laissées en plan. Sa tête s'aventura plus bas sur mon ventre pour le couvrir de baisers, et quelque chose s'alluma au plus profond de mes entrailles. Je tortillai mes jambes en sentant que l'origine de mon émoi se trouvait précisément à l'intérieur de mon sexe humide. Mais Jacob s'était placé entre mes jambes et m'empêchait de les refermer. Il promena ses lèvres sur mon pubis, puis plus bas encore, et atteignit l'endroit précis où je sentais que l'excitation qui s'était emparée de moi était à son zénith. J'avais tout à coup un besoin urgent d'être stimulée exactement là. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Qu'y avait-il de caché entre mes jambes qui me donnât de pareilles vagues de plaisir?

« Bella, foutu bordel, tu es toute gonflée de désir. Veux-tu que je te soulage avec ma bouche? » Demanda mon compagnon.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais si c'était pour me soulager…

« Seigneur Dieu, Jacob, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais je n'en peux plus. Fais quelque chose au plus vite! » Criai-je presque.

Je sentis la langue de Jacob faire des spirales autour de mon point sensible, ni trop lentement, ni trop fort, ni trop vite, ce qui exacerba encore plus le plaisir qui montait comme une vague et qui allait me renverser et peut-être même me faire perdre connaissance. Foutre d'enfer, assurément ce que Jacob était en train de pratiquer sur moi devait être interdit par l'Église ou par la loi…Soudain, je sentis une succion sur mon bouton nerveux et je me contractai vivement pendant qu'une explosion fulgurante de jouissance envahissait mon sexe tout entier. Je poussai un cri d'extase avant que mes fesses qui s'étaient soulevées sous l'attaque de volupté ne retombent sur la paille. J'avais perdu toute notion de lieu et de temps dans mon transport, et seulement un immense bien-être demeurait à présent.

« Bella, chérie, est-ce que ça va? » Interrogea Jacob, un peu inquiet.

« Oui, Jacob. Je suis juste…exténuée, » dis-je en essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

« Alors peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas pousser plus loin nos ébats pour cette fois-ci, » répondit-il tranquillement.

Je n'étais pas certaine de comprendre. Mon visage devait être aussi facile à lire que mes pensées, car Jacob précisa « Bella, si je te prends tout de suite je risque de te faire mal. »

« Mais alors, tu veux dire que je suis toujours vierge? » Questionnai-je, incrédule.

« Aussi vierge que le jour de ta naissance, oui, » confirma-t-il.

« Et ce qui vient juste de m'arriver, c'était quoi? » demandai-je encore, confuse.

« Bella, mon cœur, il y a plusieurs façons d'amener une femme au plaisir, de lui donner un orgasme…,» tenta-t-il de m'expliquer.

« Un quoi? » Le coupai-je, renversée par ma propre ignorance.

« Un orgasme. Oh, Bella, ta mère et ta gouvernante ne t'ont donc rien enseigné à propos du sexe? » S'enquit-il, l'air désolé.

« Si une femme est gardée dans l'ignorance de ces choses-là, elle ne pourra pas savoir sur quel genre d'amant elle tombe, et donc ne pourra pas s'en plaindre, voilà ce que ma mère m'a enseigné, Jacob, » répondis-je sur la défensive.

« Mes parents m'ont enseigné que Dieu a créé l'homme et la femme égaux en regard de la jouissance corporelle, » répliqua-t-il avec son sourire à faire fondre la neige au sommet du Mont Blanc.

Et cela me rappela que si je venais d'avoir le premier orgasme de ma vie, Jacob, lui, était demeuré sur la terre ferme pendant qu'il me le procurait. Je ne trouvais pas ça juste du tout.

« J'avoue que je suis un peu frustré que tu sois venue si tard me demander cette faveur, Bella. Les choses de l'amour exigent du temps et du temps, comme tu le sais, nous n'en avons plus, hélas…, » remarqua-t-il amèrement.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler de plus bel sur mon visage. À ma tristesse d'abandonner la Camargue, les Saintes-Maries-de-la-Mer et Jacob Black, s'ajoutaient maintenant la culpabilité et les regrets de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt qu'il aurait dû devenir mon amant bien avant cette journée de fin d'été. Je ramassai mes jupes et mon corsage, me rhabillai en vitesse, et laissai mon meilleur ami terminer son travail de palefrenier.

**ooooooooo**

Le reste de la journée avant le départ passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'avais fait mes adieux à mes parents, qui ne pouvaient s'absenter du domaine, et j'avais pris le chemin du port dans un petit convoi qui comprenait un carrosse pour accommoder mes dames de compagnie, ma gouvernante, ainsi que moi-même, et une charrette pour transporter nos nombreux bagages. Jacob conduisait la diligence et ses aides, Paul et Samuel, étaient en charge de la cargaison. Ils devaient ramener le convoi dans nos terres une fois que nous serions montés et installés à bord. À présent, nous étions sur le pont du vaisseau frété pour le voyage en mer. C'était une embarcation de moyenne capacité, sans grand confort, mais convenable pour un court trajet. On nous avait prédit un séjour de trente-six heures sur l'eau avant d'atteindre Ajaccio, si les vents étaient favorables. Je m'appuyai à la rambarde pour admirer la Méditerranée devant moi. Je ne pourrais même plus profiter de sa splendeur une fois dans mon nouveau domaine, le château d'Alembert étant situé au centre de l'île et isolé de toute civilisation. L'envie de pleurer m'envahit de nouveau, mais je me retins car mes amies étaient à mes côtés et je ne voulais pas leur imposer mon chagrin. Elles étaient bien assez charitables et gracieuses de m'accompagner sans que je les importune avec mes états d'âme.

« Dis-moi, Bella, où étais-tu donc passée ce midi? Nous t'avons cherchée partout Rosalie et moi, » fit Alice, le regard dévoré par la curiosité.

Devais-je leur avouer ce que j'avais voulu accomplir? Perdre ma virginité par les bons soins d'un subalterne? Sûrement qu'elles me tomberaient dessus à bras raccourcis. Pour Rosalie, tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de la noblesse étaient des parasites avec qui il fallait frayer le moins possible. Avec de pareils préjugés, je me demandais qui s'était chargé de la déflorer. Probablement un vieux baron libidineux et sans scrupules…

« J'étais à l'écurie avec Jacob, » répondis-je simplement et nonchalamment.

« Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu pouvais trouver à ce rustre, Bella, » remarqua Rosalie sur un ton hautain.

Heureusement que Jacob n'était pas dans les environs pour entendre son commentaire. Sotte Rosalie parfois… Si elle avait fait appel à ses services la première fois, j'étais convaincue qu'elle n'en garderait pas un souvenir si désagréable. Le moment que j'avais passé avec lui plus tôt me revint à l'esprit et fit battre mon cœur plus vite.

« Et moi je ne comprends pas que tu laisses n'importe qui profiter de tes attributs, Rosalie. N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour ces présents dont le Seigneur t'a gratifié au jour de ta naissance? » Demandai-je, piquée au vif.

« Je suis toute prête à offrir mes attributs aux plus hauts gradés de la cour, Bella. Même au roi, s'il m'arrivait un jour de croiser son chemin, » répliqua-t-elle, provocante.

« Tu es complètement folle, ma parole, Rosalie! Tu préfères passer du temps dans les bras d'un marquis exécrable au lit que dans ceux d'un laquais qui t'enverrait au septième ciel? » M'emportai-je.

« Mais, Bella, » se joignit Alice, « que sais-tu de ces choses-là? Je croyais que tu étais une novice en amour, et encore… »

« J'en connais assez pour me désoler du comportement de Rosalie, voilà! » Conclus-je en m'éloignant pour échapper à un interrogatoire en règle.

Je retournai m'étendre dans nos quartiers, une petite pièce en dessous du pont que nous partagions avec ma gouvernante. Elle était justement là elle aussi, allongée sur une couchette, l'air malade.

« Oh, nounou! Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller toi non plus, » me désolai-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Bella, c'est juste le mal de mer. Ça finira par passer, » répondit-elle faiblement.

« Dis-moi, Esme, pourquoi as-tu accepté de me suivre dans ma nouvelle vie? » Demandai-je. « Je suis une adulte à présent, je n'ai plus besoin de tes conseils… »

« Je crois au contraire que tu auras besoin de moi plus que jamais, ma petite, » répliqua-t-elle sur un ton entendu.

À quoi faisait-elle donc allusion? Je me sentais comme une chandelle que l'on venait à peine d'allumer et dont la flamme se faisait tout de suite étouffer. Il n'y avait rien pour moi au bout de ce périple. Pas d'amour puisque j'épousais le duc de Cresson seulement pour ne pas défier mes parents, pas de distraction autre que la lecture, et pas d'amis puisque Rosalie, Alice et Jacob retourneraient à leur monde tout de suite après la noce. Il n'y avait qu'une immense demeure au milieu de nulle part. Les sanglots que j'avais gardés au fond de ma gorge remontèrent à la surface et je me laissai envahir par mon chagrin.

**ooooooooo**

Je fus réveillée au milieu de la nuit par des bruits violents qui provenaient de l'extérieur de notre cabine. L'espace restreint tanguait de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche dans un crissement terrible. Les autres ne semblaient s'être rendues compte de rien. La panique s'empara de moi. Bon Dieu! Et si nous étions prises dans une tempête? J'aurais mille fois préféré rester endormie pendant que la mort venait me chercher…Mais j'étais totalement lucide à présent, et je songeai à Jacob qui dormait avec l'équipage. Il fallait que j'aille le trouver, ne serait-ce que pour mourir dans ses bras. Je me levai péniblement, et juste comme j'arrivais à me mettre debout, une des parois de la cabine céda et une vague d'eau salée s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Je poussai un cri de terreur avant d'avaler la tasse et de sombrer dans les limbes.

**ooooooooo**

Finalement, cela aurait sans doute été une mort trop romanesque pour moi. Et je ne méritais pas de mourir comme un personnage de roman d'aventures. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre petite marquise privée de choisir sa destinée. Mes paupières étaient closes, mais je distinguais la clarté au travers. Le soleil, sans aucun doute. Et je ne flottais pas sur l'eau, j'étais allongée quelque part. Je grattai le sol avec mes doigts, et sentis un sable rugueux les égratigner. Une voix me parvint, lointaine. Puis j'entendis plus clairement « Mademoiselle, je vous en supplie, réveillez-vous! » J'ouvris les yeux pour obéir, et je vis un homme penché sur moi, dans l'expectative. Il m'aida à me redresser à moitié, me soutenant par les épaules.

« Où suis-je? » Demandai-je d'une voix enrouée.

« Votre embarcation a dû faire naufrage, mademoiselle, » dit l'homme comme pour s'excuser.

C'était un grand type blond d'une beauté frappante mais au regard intimidant. Je me sentis rougir subitement.

« Vous reprenez des couleurs, on dirait. C'est bon signe, » dit-il encore.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, » remarquai-je en tentant de soutenir son regard.

« Vous vous êtes échouée sur le domaine des Volturi, mademoiselle, » finit-il par me répondre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, mais tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était la plage à perte de vue, surplombée par de hautes falaises rocheuses. Je me sentis désorientée et confuse.

« Vous dites que j'ai survécu à un naufrage? Monsieur… » Ajoutai-je.

« Jasper Whitlock pour vous servir, mademoiselle. Oui mademoiselle, vous et quatre autres personnes avez été recueillies sur cette plage aujourd'hui, » répondit-il à la hâte.

L'homme qui se prénommait Jasper regarda autour de lui comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'observait. Cela me parut étrange.

« Et votre nom à vous, mademoiselle ? » Interrogea-t-il, me dévisageant plus intensément.

Décidément, ce type me mettait mal à l'aise avec ce regard là. On aurait dit un regard d'oiseau prédateur…

« Isabella, » dis-je laconiquement.

Cet étranger n'avait pas besoin de connaître mes titres de noblesse. En outre, sans mes effets personnels et mes bagages, je n'avais aucun moyen de prouver mon identité. Mon instinct me dictait d'en divulguer le moins possible à mon sujet à cet inconnu.

« Isabella, » répéta l'homme mystérieux. « Un très joli prénom pour une très jolie jeune femme… »

Il passa sa main sur mon visage et je sentis un frisson d'appréhension me parcourir. Ce gaillard ne m'inspirait rien de bienveillant, malgré son discours de sauveteur.

« Je dois avouer que les autres naufragés ont été plus loquaces que vous, mademoiselle **Swan, marquise de Courville**, » continua-t-il en appuyant sur mon nom de famille et sur mon titre.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Quelque chose de sinistre m'attendait au détour, j'en étais presque certaine. Je demandai, soudainement inspirée « Quel jour sommes-nous, monsieur Whitlock? »

« Samedi le quinze de septembre, mademoiselle de Courville, » répondit-il courtoisement.

_Trop courtoisement__, Bella. Ce type est une vipère, prends garde à toi…_

« Je devais me marier hier, monsieur. Croyez-vous qu'il sera possible d'alerter mon fiancé de ma mauvaise fortune? » M'enquis-je.

Qu'avait donc dû penser le duc de Cresson d'Alembert en ne me voyant pas arriver à Ajaccio tel que prévu?

« Ne vous en faites pas trop avec cela, mademoiselle Swan. Nos gens se chargeront d'envoyer une missive à votre futur époux, » dit-il pour me rassurer.

Mais son visage ne reflétait aucun réconfort. Son visage reflétait la concupiscence, foutue merde. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

« Qui sont les autres rescapés? » Demandai-je encore.

Que je n'aie pas songé à m'informer plus tôt de ce détail était déroutant. Avais-je donc perdu mes capacités intellectuelles avec mes bagages?

« Des gens de votre entourage, sans aucun doute, » répliqua-t-il. « Un certain Jacob Black, une petite comtesse aux cheveux noirs, une grande duchesse blonde comme les blés, et une dame plus âgée qui se dit votre gouvernante… »

« Est-ce que je peux les voir? » m'informai-je en me levant.

J'étais très faible, et Jasper Whitlock dut me retenir pour que je tienne debout. Soudain, sans prévenir, il prit mes bras et les ramena derrière mon dos, après quoi il emprisonna mes poignets dans deux anneaux d'acier. Je poussai un cri de surprise.

« Mais, par la fin, qu'est-ce qui vous prend? »

« J'ai été forcé de mettre des fers aux pieds de Jacob Black parce qu'il voulait s'enfuir. Vais-je devoir faire de même avec toi? » Demanda-t-il froidement, toute trace de politesse évaporée de son discours.

Je restai bouche bée. Même si j'avais voulu m'enfuir, il ne me restait plus aucune force pour concrétiser cette ambition.

« Je n'ai pas l'énergie qu'il faudrait pour vous résister, monsieur Whitlock, » répondis-je en un souffle. « Je suis votre prisonnière. »

L'homme ne dit plus rien et me poussa dans le dos pour me forcer à avancer. Seul le bruit des vagues venant mourir sur la grève accompagna ma marche vers un destin dont j'ignorais dorénavant l'issue.

**Un commentaire de votre part serait très apprécié, amis lecteurs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : bien que totalement déconstruits, les personnages de cette fiction sont inspirés de la saga Twilight, et pour cette raison ils sont la propriété de la formidable Stephenie Meyer.**

**Comme toujours, merci infiniment pour vos commentaires encourageants.**

**Attention, ce chapitre contient des thèmes sexuels explicites. Vous êtes prévenus.**

Chapitre second : Les seigneurs de Volterra.

**EPOV**

Aro, Caius et Marcus Volturi avaient demandé à me voir aussitôt le soleil levé sur la ville. Normalement, ils attendaient l'après-midi afin de pouvoir profiter plus longuement des esclaves que je leur envoyais la veille au soir. J'ignorais pourquoi ils faisaient une exception aujourd'hui. Peut-être que Tanya et Irina n'arrivaient plus à satisfaire leurs fantaisies sexuelles, ce qui me paraissait plausible, vu les penchants extrêmement pervers de ces maîtres qu'elles n'avaient pas choisis et à qui elles devaient malgré tout obéir.

Tanya et Irina étaient encore jeunes, mais il y avait déjà plusieurs années qu'elles vivaient au palais, et les maîtres de Volterra désiraient de nouvelles filles pour briser la monotonie. Merde! Je devais bien avouer que l'attrait de la nouveauté se faisait sentir sur moi aussi. Le harem commençait sérieusement à manquer de chair fraîche et de nouveaux visages. Les esclaves à la disposition des Volturi connaissaient trop bien les règles, et je trouvais de moins en moins de prétextes pour les punir, sans compter que les Volturi s'en chargeaient souvent eux-mêmes, et pas du tout selon les règles, justement.

Je ne serais pas allé jusqu'à inventer des excuses pour pouvoir abuser des créatures sans défense que j'étais chargé de dompter et de châtier, par contre. Mais les seigneurs de Volterra étaient des hommes sans scrupules qui acceptaient très mal une rebuffade et qui, conséquemment, trouvaient facilement des raisons pour brutaliser les femmes sous leur joug.

Mes quartiers étaient situés dans les soubassements du palais, à proximité de la salle de dressage. Le page Alec était venu me réveiller, et je le suivis dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qui menaient à la chambre que les Volturi partageaient lors de leurs orgies nocturnes. Je n'eus pas à frapper pour leur faire savoir ma présence, car la porte s'ouvrit subitement de l'intérieur, et l'esclave Tanya sortit précipitamment de la pièce, le visage en larmes. Il arrivait que les maîtres de Volterra s'amusent trop violemment avec les filles qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Dans ces cas là, je devais les emmener se faire traiter par mon père, Carlisle Cullen de Morvalle, qui était le médecin particulier des Volturi, mais également de leurs esclaves. Carlisle soignait leurs blessures, la plupart du temps causées par des flagellations trop poussées ou des expérimentations sexuelles sans la préparation nécessaire.

Les Volturi étaient friands de toutes sortes de jeux lubriques avec les femmes du sérail, mais trop fréquemment ils manquaient de contrôle dans leurs activités. J'étais, pour ma part, celui qui préparait les filles à se soumettre au bon vouloir de ces brutes. Les maîtres de Volterra me payaient une fortune pour former leurs esclaves, avec en bonus le droit d'en user à volonté lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas requises pour leur propre plaisir.

J'entendis une voix m'interpeler dans la chambre.

« Entre, Edward, j'ai des ordres à te donner. »

C'était Aro, le plus autoritaire des trois membres de la famille Volturi, qui venait de parler. Je pénétrai dans la vaste pièce et fis mon salut. Caius et Marcus étaient installés dans des fauteuils faisant face à un âtre où quelques bûches flambaient en crépitant. Dans un grand lit à baldaquin qui occupait tout un côté de la salle, l'esclave Irina gisait nue, les bras et les jambes écartés et retenus par des cordes reliées aux quatre montants de la couche. Elle était profondément endormie, si j'en jugeais par les mouvements réguliers de sa poitrine qui montait et descendait au gré de sa respiration.

J'ignorais pourquoi Aro avait laissé cette femme magnifique dans une pareille position de vulnérabilité, mais il ne me revenait pas de poser des questions à propos des esclaves, seulement d'y répondre.

« Ne te préoccupe pas d'Irina, Edward, je n'en ai pas terminé avec elle, » dit-il d'un air entendu. « Je veux que tu conduises Tanya à Carlisle pour qu'il l'examine. J'ai peut-être un peu forcé la dose avec elle la nuit dernière. Mais la salope ne voulait pas coopérer. Elle a besoin d'un petit traitement spécial après avoir été vue par ton père. »

« Est-ce que ce sera tout, Aro? Ou bien y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier qui exigeait ma présence ici de si bonne heure? » Demandai-je, de plus en plus excité par la vue de l'esclave écartelée à seulement quelques mètres de moi.

« Je voulais aussi te prévenir qu'un navire a dû être victime de la tempête qui a fait rage avant-hier, car on a retrouvé des débris le long de la côte durant la nuit, et Jasper Whitlock et ton frère Emmett sont partis en reconnaissance pour le cas où il y aurait des survivants, » poursuivit-il.

« Même s'il y avait des survivants, Aro, je doute fort que l'on parle ici de la sorte qui contribuerait à faire augmenter votre réserve de peau neuve, » fis-je remarquer.

« Sans doute as-tu raison, Edward, mais de toute façon nous avons toujours besoin de plus de main-d'œuvre aux champs et pour les vendanges qui vont débuter bientôt. »

Je pris congé d'Aro et de ses frères, conduisis Tanya dans les appartements de Carlisle, et demeurai sur place dans l'éventualité où mon père aurait besoin d'assistance. Il fit étendre Tanya sur une table d'examen.

« Qu'est-ce que ce diable d'Aro t'a encore fait subir, ma belle? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Il…il m'a fouetté la poitrine, » répondit Tanya entre deux sanglots.

Carlisle détacha la robe de nuit en tissu vaporeux que la jeune femme portait pour avoir accès à l'endroit où elle disait avoir été blessée. Deux joyaux s'offrirent instantanément à ma vue, des seins généreux que je me retins de toutes mes forces d'attraper dans chacune de mes mains pour en tester le moelleux. Ils étaient, en outre, couverts de stries rouges causées de toute évidence par une lanière de cuir. Aro ne comprendrait-il donc jamais que la foutue lanière en question ne devait être utilisée que sur la chair moins fragile du postérieur? À quoi bon inculquer des règles à leurs esclaves si Aro et ses frères étaient eux-mêmes incapables de les respecter?

« Tu as été chanceuse cette fois-ci, Tanya. Les plaies ne sont pas ouvertes. Je vais appliquer une pommade anesthésique et te donner le reste pour que tu n'aies pas besoin de revenir ici chaque fois que la douleur se fait sentir, » expliqua Carlisle.

Il alla chercher un onguent dans son cabinet pharmacologique et revint l'étaler sur les lésions qui, heureusement, ne laisseraient pas de marques permanentes une fois guéries.

Je décidai d'aller attendre dans le petit salon attenant, sentant poindre une érection que je ne serais pas en mesure de soulager si je la laissais prendre de l'ampleur. Tanya aurait besoin de se reposer après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie des seigneurs de Volterra. Il me faudrait patienter quelques heures avant de pouvoir lui administrer le traitement mentionné par Aro. Cela faisait des jours qu'il me harcelait pour savoir si Tanya était prête à être pénétrée analement. Aujourd'hui j'allais devoir vérifier si la plogue anale que je lui faisais porter depuis quelques semaines avait eu les effets escomptés, à savoir, agrandir assez son anus pour pouvoir y introduire un phallus en entier.

J'essayai de ne plus penser à la requête de mon employeur, car cela n'aidait en rien à réduire l'excitation ressentie en voyant jaillir les seins de Tanya et ensuite en voyant leurs mamelons durcir au contact des mains de Carlisle quand il avait appliqué l'antalgique. Au bout de quelques minutes, Carlisle me ramena Tanya, qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Sûrement que les doigts magiques de mon père y étaient pour quelque chose…

« Allez, viens avec moi, Tanya, tu as besoin de dormir à présent, » dis-je pour la rassurer.

Je ne voulais pas que la captive apprenne tout de suite ce qui l'attendait la prochaine fois que je l'enverrais à Aro. La plupart des jeunes femmes prisonnières du harem étaient terrorisées à l'idée de devoir affronter les Volturi, car ces derniers étaient peu respectueux et ne voyaient en elles que des objets sexuels qui ne servaient qu'à combler leurs caprices. De mon côté, lorsque je les dressais, j'essayais au moins de les récompenser quand elles faisaient ce qui était attendu d'elles. Aro m'avait averti qu'il voulait pouvoir se servir de Tanya en même temps que ses deux frères et que cela ne serait pas possible tant que son derrière n'était pas accessible. Au salaire qu'ils me versaient, j'aurais été bien mal avisé de leur reprocher leur manque de considération et leur brutalité.

J'étais devant la porte du gynécée à présent, et Tanya me dévisageait intensément. Qu'attendait-elle pour entrer dans les appartements qui leur étaient assignés, à elle et aux autres esclaves?

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être mon unique maître, Edward? » Demanda-t-elle avec son accent slave.

« Je ne suis pas ton maître, Tanya, je suis seulement ici pour m'assurer que vous êtes bien dressées pour servir ceux qui m'emploient. Si je ne fais pas mon travail correctement, les Volturi vont avoir tous les prétextes pour abuser de vous, » expliquai-je.

« Aro abuse déjà de moi, Edward, » se plaignit Tanya. « Il m'a fouettée avec une ceinture de cuir parce que je refusais de le laisser enfoncer un cierge à l'intérieur de mon intimité. »

Putain de bordel de merde! Cet imbécile d'Aro n'avait-il donc pas assez de tous les godemichés que j'avais mis à sa disposition depuis mon arrivée ici?

« Si ça peut te rassurer, Tanya, tes jours comme esclave sexuelle sont comptés. Marcus et Caius pensent que tu ferais mieux l'affaire dans la cuisine du palais, » dis-je en ouvrant la porte pour laisser la jeune femme entrer dans ses appartements.

« Mais si je travaille à la cuisine, je ne ferai plus partie du harem et je n'aurai plus l'occasion de te servir, Edward, » constata-t-elle tristement.

« J'ai prévu quelque chose pour toi, plus tard dans la journée, Tanya. Mais tu dois me promettre d'aller faire une sieste de quelques heures auparavant. »

Tanya soupira et s'éloigna sans prononcer une autre parole. Les esclaves ne me craignaient pas comme elles craignaient les suzerains de Volterra, même si elles passaient parfois un mauvais quart d'heure en ma compagnie. Les Volturi avaient une liste de règles et de recommandations qui devaient être respectées à la lettre. Si une prisonnière négligeait un des items sur la liste, je devais la punir. Il m'arrivait aussi de corriger une femme simplement pour son arrogance, encore que cela lui rendait service par la même occasion. En effet, n'importe quel homme sur qui elle allait tomber par la suite serait bien content d'avoir une créature humble et soumise pour le servir.

Il importait que le harem soit en tout temps constitué d'au moins une vingtaine d'esclaves, car si d'aventure l'une d'entre elles se faisait blesser au cours d'une orgie et qu'il lui fallait plusieurs jours pour récupérer, elle devait se faire remplacer par une autre la nuit où elle aurait dû se présenter à nouveau. Et comme les Volturi exigeaient souvent que je leur envoie plusieurs femmes à la fois pour assouvir leur libido, il fallait assurer un roulement de la marchandise. En ce moment j'étais anxieux, car si mes employeurs envoyaient réellement Tanya et Irina aux cuisines, le compte des esclaves à leur disposition allait tomber en dessous de vingt. Je devrais alors envoyer les mêmes filles plus fréquemment, et sans doute que je ne pourrais pas attendre leur guérison complète avant de les soumettre encore une fois au bon vouloir de leurs maîtres. Rien de bénéfique ne pourrait advenir dans des circonstances aussi contraignantes. Les filles seraient utilisées à outrance, manqueraient de repos, et seraient donc de moins en moins en mesure de se plier aux ordres. Les Volturi s'en plaindraient, je devrais punir les captives plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et éventuellement on atteindrait la limite de leur endurance.

Il faudrait que je fasse comprendre la situation à Aro. Peut-être qu'il verrait où ses abus et ceux de ses frères étaient en train de les mener. À moins qu'il ne décide d'envoyer Jasper acheter de nouvelles femmes au marché de Candie pour compenser le départ de Tanya et d'Irina. Mais un tel périple exigerait plusieurs semaines, et je ne souhaitais vraiment pas qu'on en arrive là. Emmett partageait déjà son temps entre la discipline du harem et celle des esclaves mâles qui travaillaient aux champs. Si Jasper s'absentait, Emmett serait forcé de passer ses journées entières en dehors de la ville, et j'allais m'emmerder royalement sans sa présence pour me remonter le moral.

Même si en théorie je pouvais sauter les prisonnières n'importe quand si l'envie m'en prenait, dans les faits j'allais au sérail uniquement pour les chercher et les reconduire. Aussi, lorsque je n'étais pas occupé à les dompter, je trouvais le temps diablement long. Bien sûr je pouvais aller trouver mon père, mais il était souvent absorbé dans ses recherches. Les Volturi l'avaient doté avec des instruments et de l'équipement qui aurait rendu le médecin personnel de Louis XIV vert de jalousie. Carlisle était convaincu que la plupart des maladies contagieuses que les gens attrapaient étaient provoquées par des organismes vivants si petits qu'ils s'en trouvaient invisibles à l'œil nu. Il possédait même un appareil qui lui permettait de les observer. Puisque je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, je retournai le voir pour le mettre au courant du naufrage. Il était dans un état avoisinant la fureur, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Carlisle Cullen était normalement un modèle de calme et de diplomatie, et il demeurait au service des Volturi strictement parce qu'il craignait que s'il quittait Volterra, un sort encore pire s'abattrait sur les prisonnières du harem. En vérité il avait beaucoup trop de compassion pour son propre bien. J'avais tenté en vain de le convaincre de considérer les esclaves de Volterra comme des animaux d'exhibition et d'en finir avec les bons sentiments. Il m'avait dévisagé comme si j'étais fou.

« Ah, te revoilà, mon fils! » Dit-il en m'apercevant. « Il va vraiment falloir que tu parles à cette brute qui traite ses esclaves sans aucun respect, Edward. J'en ai assez de passer mes journées à soigner ces pauvres filles au lieu de pouvoir me consacrer à mes travaux de recherches. Si ça continue, je vais écrire au roi pour lui faire part de ce qui se passe ici. »

« Tu sais très bien, Carlisle, que le roi n'a aucune juridiction sur les terres des Volturi, » remarquai-je.

« Je ne le sais que trop, hélas! » Répondit-il. « Par tous les saints du paradis, on se croirait en Barbarie, n'empêche! »

« As-tu entendu parler d'un navire qui aurait péri dans la tempête d'il y a deux jours, Carlisle? » Demandai-je. « Il paraîtrait qu'on a trouvé des restes de l'épave au large des côtes. Jasper et Emmett sont partis en éclaireurs pour essayer de mettre la main sur des survivants. »

« Devrais-je me réjouir de cette nouvelle, d'après toi, Edward? » Interrogea sarcastiquement mon père.

« Je suppose que non. Mais dans l'éventualité où des femmes se trouveraient parmi les survivants, ça ferait bien mon affaire, car le harem n'est pas assez approvisionné en ce moment et les filles sont surconsommées. »

« Quelle manière de voir les choses, mon fils! »

« Moi aussi je veux le bien de ces femmes, Carlisle. Probablement plus que tu ne l'imagines! » Répondis-je, irrité.

« Tu n'es qu'un profiteur, Edward! Si ta pauvre mère était encore en vie, elle verserait toutes les larmes de son corps de voir ce que tu es devenu, » déplora mon père.

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'argumenter sur ce sujet. J'étais ce que j'étais et je n'avais pas à me justifier. La vie que je menais ici me permettait d'assouvir mes plus bas instincts, et après? Ce n'était pas à moi que les esclaves en voulaient, c'était à leurs maîtres. Carlisle et moi formions une sorte de parapet contre la folie des Volturi. C'est moi qui avais expliqué aux filles qu'elles ne devaient jamais accepter de laisser Aro, Caius ou Marcus commettre un geste qui dépassait les bornes de leur tolérance.

J'étais révulsé par le manque de jugement d'Aro, qui accouplerait ses esclaves avec des animaux si Carlisle, Emmett et moi n'étions pas là pour l'en empêcher. Les seigneurs de Volterra n'avaient aucune moralité et rien ne semblait trop dissolu pour eux. Je me demandais si Aro était conscient des dommages physiques que pourrait causer l'introduction d'un cierge dans les parties génitales féminines. J'avais vu ces lumignons mentionnés par Tanya. Ils étaient énormes, deux fois la largeur et la longueur d'un phallus en érection. Aussi bien parler d'une nouvelle forme de torture! Or je n'étais pas ici pour ratifier la torture. Les punitions que j'infligeais aux esclaves s'en écartaient totalement. Et elles servaient habituellement de préliminaires à autre chose.

Me retrouver en situation de pouvoir et de domination était terriblement excitant, et aussi enivrant qu'une drogue à laquelle j'aurais été dépendant. Un feu s'allumait en moi quand une esclave se retrouvait nue et incapable de faire un mouvement, installée sur le banc spécial que j'utilisais pour une fouettée ou une fessée, et je n'avais alors d'autre désir que de me soulager au plus vite dans cette femme à ma merci. Toutes les captives pensaient que d'être possédées après avoir été fouettées sur les fesses faisait partie du châtiment exigé par leurs maîtres. Si tel était le cas, je ne me soucierais pas de les mener au plaisir en même temps que j'atteignais mon propre apogée de jouissance. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Tanya ne semblait pas chaude à l'idée de quitter le harem. J'étais le seul homme qui me préoccupait de ses besoins sexuels. Je me préoccupais de satisfaire les besoins charnels de toutes les prisonnières du sérail, d'ailleurs. Cela les maintenait dans un état de bien-être et leur permettait de supporter les Volturi qui, eux, se foutaient carrément de les faire jouir, obnubilés qu'ils étaient par leurs propres pulsions. Je n'étais pas le seul à accomplir cette tâche, par contre. Mon frère Emmett et moi, nous nous partagions les esclaves. La moitié d'entre elles étaient sous sa responsabilité.

Le travail de Jasper Whitlock, quant à lui, comportait beaucoup moins de bénéfices marginaux. Il surveillait les hommes forcés au labeur dans les champs du domaine, et devait s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne parvienne à s'échapper. J'avais été témoin, par le passé, du châtiment qu'il réservait à ceux qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Plusieurs coups de fouet dans le dos et le marquage au fer rouge sur la plante des deux pieds. Ces hommes n'étaient plus en mesure de courir après être passés par les bons soins de Jazz. Mon père avait beau me juger cruel, j'étais un ange si on me comparait à mon compagnon. Peut-être était-il aussi impitoyable parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la noblesse et qu'il n'avait aucune notion de chevalerie. Pour ma part, même si j'avais quitté notre terre ancestrale à l'adolescence avec mon frère et mon père après la mort d'Elizabeth Masen Cullen, comtesse de Morvalle, j'avais gardé certaines des bonnes manières qu'elle m'avait inculquées.

Carlisle me sortit de mes réflexions en faisant remarquer « De toute façon, s'il y a des survivants, nous en avons pour plusieurs heures à attendre avant de savoir s'il s'agit d'hommes ou de femmes. Le bord de mer est à au moins trois heures de route avec le meilleur des convois. Jasper et Emmett ne seront donc pas de retour ici avant le début de l'après-midi. »

« J'étais venu t'emprunter un onguent lubrifiant, Carlisle, s'il t'en reste… » Dis-je pour ne pas continuer sur le sujet délicat de la main-d'œuvre employée par les Volturi.

« Je devrais te faire cadeau de toute ma réserve de lubrifiant et de crème à l'arnica, Edward, » soupira mon père. « Tu en fais un bien plus grand usage que moi. »

Le sous-entendu était à peine déguisé dans sa phrase.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blâmer si Aro veut sodomiser Tanya, Carlisle, » répondis-je sur la défensive. « Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est la préparer du mieux que je peux pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas déchirer durant le processus! »

Tanya devait avoir terminé son somme à présent. Les heures avaient passé et il approchait de midi. Je pris congé de mon père et retournai au harem. Tanya s'était changée et était prête à me suivre. Je l'entraînai dans le corridor qui menait à la salle de dressage que j'appelais secrètement ma salle de jeux. Cette pièce comprenait un grand lit, une table recouverte de suède qui pouvait s'incliner, un banc adapté pour la fessée, des armoires remplies de godes et de rehausseurs de plaisir, diverses chaînes suspendues au plafond, une croix de Saint-André et plusieurs gros coussins.

Je pris trois de ces coussins et allai les poser sur le lit. Tanya demeura figée au milieu de la pièce, dans l'expectative.

« Tanya, Aro est incapable de patienter davantage… » Tentai-je d'expliquer.

« Je sais, Edward, » me coupa-t-elle. « Aro m'a annoncé la nuit dernière qu'il me gardait juste pour pouvoir fourrer mon cul de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. »

Le salaud en était bien capable, si je n'intervenais pas.

« Tu sais bien que je ne le laisserais pas aller jusque là, Tanya, » répliquai-je en essayant de contenir la rage que m'inspirait Aro.

« Et que comptes-tu faire, au juste? Dormir sur le seuil de sa porte lorsque je suis avec lui? » Demanda-t-elle avec amertume.

« Je vais commencer par faire en sorte qu'il ne te déchire pas, Tanya, » répondis-je froidement.

Je ne voulais pas tomber dans le sentimentalisme non plus.

« Est-ce que tu as utilisé la plogue anale comme je te l'avais indiqué? » M'informai-je avec autorité.

« Oui, maître, » répondit Tanya d'une voix à peine audible.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Tanya, cesse de m'appeler comme ça! » Dis-je, contrarié.

Mais à ses yeux, j'étais probablement son véritable maître, le seul homme qu'elle prenait plaisir à servir.

« Oui, Edward, » se reprit-elle. « Je l'avais mise durant ma sieste et je viens juste de la retirer. »

« Très bien, alors. Tu ne devrais ressentir qu'un minimum de douleur, et ensuite je te promets que ce sera très plaisant. »

Je lui pris la main et l'amenai vers le lit. Ce serait l'endroit le plus confortable pour la pénétrer analement.

« Je veux que tu restes debout, que tu écartes les jambes et que tu t'appuies sur les coussins, d'accord? » Interrogeai-je.

Tanya s'exécuta pendant que j'allais chercher le lubrifiant. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de mousseline légère, du même bleu que ses yeux. Les esclaves étaient toutes très peu habillées dans le palais. La température ambiante était ajustée pour qu'elles se sentent à l'aise dans ce genre de tenues provocantes.

Je fis glisser le vêtement de ses épaules et continuai de le faire descendre le long de ses courbes gracieuses, jusque par terre. Dans la position que je lui avais indiqué de prendre, sa croupe arrivait parfaitement à la hauteur de mon sexe. Je mis le lubrifiant sur mon index et mon majeur et les insérai dans son anus. La plogue avait bel et bien agrandi l'ouverture, car il y avait définitivement plus d'espace que quand je l'avais palpée la première fois, mais je sentais que Tanya était tendue comme une corde raide. Je ne pouvais pas la prendre sans qu'elle soit excitée et décontractée.

« Rassure-toi, Tanya, je ne vais pas te pénétrer tant que tu ne seras pas relaxe. »

J'attendrais tout l'après-midi s'il le fallait. Comme j'étais déjà en érection juste à voir Tanya docile et offerte devant moi, j'ouvris mon pantalon pour libérer ma verge, et je commençai à promener mes doigts entre ses cuisses pour aider à faire monter son désir au niveau du mien. Je caressai la peau tendre de son entrejambe et atteignis l'ouverture de son vagin. Je fis pénétrer deux doigts à l'intérieur pour vérifier l'état de son excitation. À mon grand soulagement, je la sentis se détendre tout à coup et pousser un petit gémissement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir masser sa poitrine pour qu'elle brûle du désir de se faire enfiler plus rapidement, mais c'était impossible à cause des vilaines lacérations qui devaient sans doute encore la faire souffrir. Foutu Aro de merde!

Je continuai plutôt de stimuler sa chatte en remontant vers son clitoris. Tanya ondula des hanches sous mes effleurements. Je murmurai à son oreille « Je vais te pénétrer maintenant, mais je vais y aller très doucement. Si ça te fait trop mal, je veux que tu m'avertisses, compris? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, le tronc appuyé sur les coussins. Putain que son corps de statue allait me manquer quand elle serait confinée à la cuisine du palais! Il faudrait que je trouve le moyen de maintenir un contact avec elle…

J'appliquai le lubrifiant sur toute la longueur de mon phallus, et je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté du bassin de Tanya pour avoir plus de prise au moment de l'introduire dans son anus. Je poussai lentement pour enfoncer mon gland dans son entrée, et je ressentis presqu'aussitôt un courant d'extase parcourir mon membre viril de son extrémité jusqu'à mon pubis, et plus bas. Bordel, elle était délicieusement serrée, et je sentais que la pression exercée sur ma verge à mesure que je progressais en elle allait avoir raison de mon contrôle. Mais si j'allais plus vite, j'allais lui faire mal.

J'arrêtai ma progression pour la laisser s'habituer à cet envahissement inhabituel pour elle. Je repris mes caresses autour de son clitoris, et Tanya fit un mouvement qui eut pour effet d'enfoncer ma verge plus profondément de quelques millimètres.

« Est-ce que ça va toujours, Tanya? » Demandai-je.

Ma voix était en train de s'enrouer sous le contrecoup de l'excitation qui s'appropriait de moi plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

« Je veux te sentir en moi de l'autre côté aussi, Edward, » répondit-elle, haletante.

Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle allât me le demander, mais j'avais prévu le coup, juste au cas. J'avais laissé un gode sur le bord du lit et je m'en emparai dès qu'elle eût fait sa requête. Si je ne parvenais pas à lui donner un orgasme par voie anale, du moins aurait-elle du plaisir par stimulation vaginale. J'introduisis donc le gode dans son autre entrée et lui expliquai « Je ne peux pas me retirer de toi en si bon chemin, Tanya, mais je vais quand même pouvoir te faire venir avec ma touche personnelle. »

Je fis faire un mouvement de va-et-vient au gode pour imiter un vrai phallus pendant que je reprenais ma lente évolution par derrière. Foutre d'enfer que cette fille était confortable! Elle s'était mise à onduler en cadence avec les impulsions de la fausse verge que j'essayais de rendre aussi authentique que possible.

« Seigneur, Edward, c'est bon, c'est trop bon! » Dit-elle pantelante.

« Qu'est-ce qui est bon comme ça, dis-moi, ma belle? » chuchotai-je encore à son oreille.

« Les deux. C'est bon des deux côtés. Je n'en peux plus… »

Mine de rien, il y avait plusieurs minutes que je la travaillais et mon sexe était presque complètement engagé dans son rectum maintenant. J'allais pouvoir commencer à donner des coups avec mon pelvis. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, car je sentais que j'étais sur le point de climaxer. Sitôt que je commençai à reproduire le même va-et-vient par derrière en synchronisme avec les mouvements que j'appliquais au gode, je sentis Tanya se cambrer et elle poussa une longue plainte de volupté. Je me laissai aller à mon tour et ma jouissance se manifesta en plusieurs ondes extatiques au moment où j'éjaculais à l'intérieur du plus beau cul de ce côté-ci de la Méditerranée.

J'attrapai Tanya par la taille et la fis basculer sur le lit avant que ses jambes tremblantes ne puissent plus la soutenir. Nous restâmes allongés en cuillère durant ce qui me parut une éternité, pendant que nos battements de coeur retrouvaient un rythme normal et que nos respirations se faisaient moins saccadées. Éventuellement, nous nous laissâmes gagner par un sommeil bien mérité.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard dans la journée que j'appris que Jasper et Emmett étaient rentrés à Volterra avec une cargaison de cinq prisonniers, parmi lesquels se trouvaient, apparemment, trois jeunes beautés exceptionnelles. Il me tardait d'aller en juger par moi-même…

**Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, non, Volterra n'est pas située en Toscane dans mon histoire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler que les personnages de cette fiction sont inspirés de l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer, vous savez, celle qui écrit des histoires de vampires. Celle qui est beaucoup imitée, mais jamais égalée.**

**Merci, chers lecteurs, de bien vouloir patienter d'un chapitre à l'autre, et de continuer à m'envoyer vos commentaires. Ce n'est pas évident d'écrire deux fictions en même temps, mais je tiens à satisfaire mes deux lectorats. Un merci particulier s'impose à fleur50, ma betareader, pour ses corrections très appréciées (mais très peu nombreuses, hihi).**

**Comme toujours, le contenu de cette histoire est destiné à un public adulte averti. **

Chapitre troisième : Dans le harem.

**BPOV**

Ma seule consolation, dans le dénouement du naufrage, était que mes amis y avaient survécu aussi. En effet, que serais-je devenue si j'avais dû affronter sans soutien ce terrible individu qu'était en réalité Jasper Whitlock?

Il m'avait entraînée de l'autre côté des falaises que je croyais s'étirer à l'infini, et j'avais réalisé, alors, qu'il y avait un accès à l'intérieur des terres entre deux massifs rocheux, et qu'un convoi nous y attendait. Il s'agissait d'une charrette tirée par quatre chevaux, et dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà Rosalie, Alice, Esme et Jacob. Ils avaient tous l'air plus misérable les uns que les autres. Mes deux amies et ma gouvernante avaient les poignets liés de la même façon que moi dans leur dos, par des anneaux métalliques, tandis que Jacob était encore plus restreint, ayant également les chevilles entravées par deux fers qui avaient pour but de l'empêcher de courir.

Je n'avais aucune difficulté à imaginer la scène qui avait dû se dérouler plus tôt sur la plage. Jacob s'était probablement fait sortir de son état d'inconscience par Jasper Whitlock et son comparse que j'apercevais à présent aux commandes du chariot. Ils avaient voulu le mater et il s'était, selon toute vraisemblance, révolté d'être ainsi traité comme un animal sauvage qu'on essayait de maîtriser. Pauvre Jacob, qu'allait-il advenir de lui? Et qu'allait-il advenir de nous, simples femmes sans défense et sans protection? Nous avions tout perdu dans ce foutu naufrage. Jasper Whitlock m'avait sûrement menti lorsqu'il m'avait assuré qu'il allait faire en sorte que le duc de Cresson d'Alembert, mon fiancé, soit prévenu de mes déboires. Car en vérité, quel intérêt aurait cet homme à divulguer le fait que nous étions toujours vivants?

De toute évidence, il comptait faire de moi une servante qui allait devoir accomplir un certain travail sans espérer recevoir un écu en retour. J'avais déjà entendu mes parents raconter des histoires de femmes faisant partie de la noblesse, et qui avaient été enlevées durant des croisières en mer pour être ensuite vendues en Barbarie. Sûrement que ma propre situation n'était en rien aussi dramatique que celle de ces pauvres victimes dont parlaient mon père et ma mère…Au moins, nous étions toujours du côté civilisé de la Méditerranée.

Je tentai de m'accrocher à des pensées plus positives. Nous étions sur les terres des Volturi, soit, mais peut-être que ces seigneurs devaient tout de même rendre des comptes au roi. Peut-être qu'il se trouverait, dans l'entourage de ces gens, des envoyés du souverain à qui nous pourrions faire part de notre mauvaise fortune.

Si jamais ces Volturi étaient assez ignobles pour propager la rumeur selon laquelle nous étions tous morts dans la tempête qui avait détruit notre caravelle, ce n'était pas tant pour le sieur Mike Newton que je me sentais triste, mais bien pour mes pauvres parents. Un étranger n'allait probablement pas pleurer ma perte, ne me connaissant que par ce qu'il avait entendu dire à mon sujet. _La marquise de Courville est une charmante jeune personne qui saura égayer les jours que vous passerez dans vos terres, monsieur le duc. Toutefois, on la dit maladroite et un brin rebelle. De plus, mademoiselle Swan a la langue bien acérée; elle ne passerait pas inaperçue dans le salon de cette chère Ninon de Lenclos... _Mes parents s'étaient toujours désespérés de mon franc-parler.

Finalement, que j'aille m'isoler en Corse ou que je périsse en mer, quelle différence cela ferait-il pour eux? Que j'avais été sotte durant toutes ces années! Notre tragédie m'avait au moins ouvert les yeux sur ce point. Après tout, si les auteurs de mes jours avaient eu de la considération pour moi, ils ne m'auraient pas envoyée poursuivre ma vie si loin d'eux! Or, à présent que mon destin avait basculé, je n'étais plus liée ni à Mike Newton, ni à mes géniteurs.

Comble de l'ironie, alors que j'avais pleuré comme une Madeleine à l'idée de cette vie ennuyeuse qui m'attendait, maintenant j'aurais pleuré parce que cette vie-là m'échappait. Mais aussi, comment ne pas vouloir verser des larmes en songeant qu'une existence encore plus sombre se dessinait devant moi? Comment ne pas éclater en sanglots en apercevant les seules personnes qui comptaient pour moi désormais entravées et abaissées à l'état d'esclaves?

Une fois parvenu tout à côté du chariot, Jasper Whitlock ordonna à l'autre type qui était à bord :

« Allez, Emmett, aide-moi à faire monter celle-là, elle tient à peine debout. »

Il y avait plus de quarante-huit heures que j'avais pris mon dernier repas. Je sentais que j'étais sur le bord de mourir d'inanition. Le dénommé Emmett se pencha et m'attrapa par la taille, tandis que Jasper posait ses mains sur mon postérieur pour me donner un élan.

« Lâchez-moi, espèce de goujat! » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier.

« Sacrebleu! Il va falloir la bâillonner celle-là aussi, si on ne veut pas se faire casser les oreilles durant trois heures de temps, » railla Jasper en me donnant une poussée.

La seconde suivante, j'atterris au fond de la charrette.

« Cette fille est légère comme une plume. Les maîtres ne seront pas contents, » fit remarquer Emmett.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que je pèse moins de cinquante kilos? Ça ne m'avait jamais empêchée d'accomplir quelque besogne que ce fut.

« Où comptez-vous nous emmener, exactement? » M'enquis-je, à moitié enragée.

« À Volterra, la ville où habitent les propriétaires de ces terres sur lesquelles nous nous trouvons, » répondit Jasper.

Mes camarades m'aidèrent tant bien que mal à me mettre en position assise, étant donné leurs propres incapacités, et ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquai que Rosalie avait un chiffon en travers de la bouche.

« Seigneur Dieu, qu'est-ce que ces salauds ont fait à Rosalie? » Demandai-je, courroucée au possible.

« Rosalie a mordu celui qui s'appelle Emmett quand il a mis la main sur elle pour la faire monter à bord du chariot, » expliqua Alice.

Cela ne me surprit pas outre mesure, car c'était tout à fait en accord avec la nature dominante de la duchesse d'Essanges.

« Cette conasse de duchesse a enfoncé ses dents dans mon cou et elle a failli m'ouvrir la jugulaire! Ah, j'ai trop hâte de la dompter celle-là! » Persifla le fameux Emmett.

Que voulait-il dire, au juste, par _trop hâte de la dompter_? Rosalie ne se laisserait jamais traiter comme un animal de cirque, ni moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais pour l'heure, je ne voulais plus penser à ce qui nous attendait une fois arrivés à destination. Je mourais de soif et de faim, et le soleil commençait à être drôlement chaud au dessus de ma tête. Ma vue s'embrouilla, et la dernière chose que j'entendis, avant de m'évanouir, fut la voix de Jacob qui lançait « Bande d'abrutis, faites quelque chose! Cette jeune femme est en train de se taper une insolation! »

**ooooooooo**

Ce fut la sensation de quelque chose de froid sur mon visage qui me ramena à la réalité. Le convoi s'était mis à rouler pendant que j'étais inconsciente, les chevaux guidés par Emmett, et Jasper me tamponnait la figure avec une éponge imbibée d'eau. Il approcha une gourde de mes lèvres et je pus boire à grandes gorgées. Il alla ensuite faire boire les autres prisonniers et retira le chiffon de la bouche de Rosalie. Mal lui en prit car elle lui cracha sur la joue.

« Je crève d'envie de te laisser mourir de soif sur le bord du chemin, ma belle, et c'est ce que je ferais si c'était moi qui prenait les décisions. Aussi, estime-toi chanceuse que j'aie des comptes à rendre aux Volturi, » dit Jasper en lui enfonçant la gourde dans la bouche avant de s'essuyer.

Quand elle eut fini de boire à son tour, non sans manquer de s'étouffer, Rosalie riposta « Mes parents ont de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Ils pourront vous dédommager si vous nous libérez… »

Mais l'autre s'esclaffa « Ah!ah! Voyez-vous ça. Est-ce que tu as entendu ça, Emmett? La demoiselle ici croit qu'on est à court d'argent! »

Emmett éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Pour ma part, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce que ma dame de compagnie venait de dire. Mais Jasper poursuivit sur un ton plus sérieux, en allant se rasseoir en avant « Chère mademoiselle Hale, vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître les détails, mais sachez seulement que les gens qui m'emploient auraient déboursé une fortune pour vous acheter au marché de Candie. Les Volturi n'enlèvent pas les femmes pour obtenir des rançons, contrairement aux pirates de la Méditerranée qui sont toujours près à négocier leurs butins avec les plus offrants… »

J'avais bien une vague idée de ce que les paroles de Jasper Whitlock signifiaient. Un frisson de nervosité me parcourut. Tout à coup, je n'avais plus faim…

« Vous ne pourrez rien obtenir de la part de ces petites, monsieur Whitlock, » s'interposa Esme. « Elles font partie de la noblesse, elles n'ont pas été accoutumées à effectuer les tâches ménagères… »

Le conducteur du chariot éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Ah ça, ma petite dame, c'est le dernier de nos soucis! »

Je posai mon regard ailleurs, la vue de cet homme me donnant la nausée, malgré mon estomac vide. Je croisai celui de Jacob, assis devant moi. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis une éternité, mais il semblait vouloir me réconforter. Je décidai que je n'avais plus rien à perdre et je changeai de place pour être tout à côté de lui. Mes bras dans mon dos commençaient à me faire souffrir atrocement.

« Depuis combien de temps avons-nous quitté le bord de mer, Jacob? » Murmurai-je.

« Pas plus d'une heure, je dirais, Bella, » répondit-il sourdement.

« J'ai tellement peur que j'en ai perdu l'appétit, » soupirai-je.

« Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, Bella, » me gronda-t-il gentiment.

Mais de toute façon, il semblait que nos geôliers avaient décidé de nous garder en état de faiblesse extrême pour s'assurer que nous ne pussions nous enfuir.

« Je préférerais mille fois crever que d'affronter ces Volturi dont n'arrête pas de parler ce foutu Jasper Whitlock! »

« Tch!tch! Cesse de te faire du mauvais sang avec ce que dit cet imbécile. Il veut vous démoraliser pour avoir plus de contrôle sur vous, » rationalisa Jacob.

« Et bien il est en train de réussir! » Dis-je en éclatant en sanglots.

« Quoi qu'il advienne, je serai là pour te protéger, Bella, » dit-il pour me consoler.

Alice et Rosalie n'avaient plus prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'Emmett avait fait une remarque pleine de sous-entendus suite au commentaire d'Esme. Bientôt, elles dodelinèrent toutes les deux de la tête et s'endormirent sous mon nez, imitées en cela par ma gouvernante quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu devrais essayer de faire comme tes amies, Bella. Au moins, en dormant, tu ne penserais plus à ces Volturi de malheur… »

Jacob avait raison, mais l'angoisse m'empêchait justement de trouver le sommeil. Je changeai tout de même de position, de manière à être étendue avec ma tête posée sur ses cuisses musclées. À présent j'avais une vue imprenable sur un magnifique ciel bleu où vagabondait une myriade de cumulus. Mais comment pourrais-je parvenir à dormir alors que mes bras étaient écrasés sous le poids de mon corps? Au bout d'un moment, je me retournai sur mon flanc et mes poignets se firent moins douloureux. Jacob se pencha sur moi et je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou. Une onde de bien-être se propagea alors dans tout mon corps. Il continua à couvrir ma gorge de baisers avant de remonter vers ma mâchoire pour lécher le sel laissé par l'eau de mer. Je me détendis en sentant la langue de Jacob passer sur ma joue, sensuellement.

« Ah, Bella! Tu as si bon goût, même lorsque tu es poissée d'eau salée, » finit-il par chuchoter à mon oreille.

Je tournai mon visage, et il s'empara de ma bouche que j'entrouvris aussitôt pour le laisser investiguer plus profondément. Sa langue, qui l'instant d'avant donnait des chocs de volupté à ma peau brûlée par le soleil, cherchait maintenant la mienne fiévreusement. Je lui rendis timidement son baiser, tentant de faire tournoyer ma langue avec la sienne, mais ne sachant trop si je m'y prenais de la bonne façon. Toutes ces marques d'affection étaient si nouvelles pour moi! Et cette embrassade qui n'impliquait que nos bouches, aussi réconfortante qu'elle fut, risquait de me faire plus de mal que de bien puisqu'elle ne faisait qu'exacerber un désir qui ne pourrait être comblé, étant donné les circonstances dramatiques dans lesquelles nous nous trouvions. Et comme pour me donner raison, je vis soudainement la silhouette de Jasper se pencher sur Jacob et le tirer en arrière par les cheveux pour le forcer à éloigner son visage du mien. Il m'attrapa ensuite comme un vulgaire sac de blé et m'envoya rebondir au fond de la charrette, après quoi il assena un coup de pied dans les côtes de mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier retint un hurlement de douleur qui sortit plutôt comme un grognement.

« Tiens, tiens, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là! » Lança le grand blond à l'intention de son comparse. « Emmett, on a un petit problème ici. La marquise est entichée du garçon d'écurie… »

« Bof, » répondit l'autre, « ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que ça, Jazz. Si elle n'est pas innocente, le dressage sera plus facile… »

Les paroles d'Emmett provoquèrent des bouffées de chaleur en moi, et mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi parlait-il de moi en des termes aussi peu respectueux? Et en plus, les deux hommes discutaient comme si je ne pouvais pas les entendre.

Je baissai la tête et fixai le plancher de bois du chariot. Je réalisai que ma robe était dans un état lamentable, déchirée à plusieurs endroits et laissant voir plus de ma peau que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Mes jambes étaient couvertes d'écorchures et d'ecchymoses. Mes bras devaient l'être également, mais j'étais dans l'impossibilité de le vérifier. Alice, Rosalie et Esme n'étaient pas plus reluisantes que moi. Même que Rosalie paraissait plus dévêtue encore, car elle portait toujours des toilettes pour mettre sa poitrine bien en évidence, et en ce moment c'était tout juste si le tissu de son ensemble bleu royal arrivait à couvrir ses seins. Mais bien entendu, Rosalie Hale, duchesse d'Essanges, n'avait pas une once de pudeur, alors ça ne devait pas l'importuner outre mesure.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence, durant lesquelles je vis Emmett se retourner à maintes reprises pour se rincer l'œil avec les attributs de mon amie endormie offerts à sa vue.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de pervers! » M'offusquai-je au bout d'un moment.

« Ah!ah! Tu entends ça, Jazz? La marquise de Courville nous traite de pervers, oh!oh! Elle est trop bonne! » Rigola l'enfoiré.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu, ma jolie, si tu penses que nous sommes les pervers ici, » répondit Jasper avec un sourire en coin en ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Les insinuations de ce diable d'homme étaient plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je pris une grande respiration pour me donner du courage, et avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait, je me mis d'abord sur les genoux, puis je réussis à me lever debout. À quoi bon demeurer en vie si c'était pour être la servante de gens aussi brutaux et immoraux? N'étant pas entravée aux chevilles comme Jacob, j'avais la liberté de bouger mes jambes à ma guise. Je grimpai sur le mince rebord du convoi qui filait à une vitesse assez impressionnante, et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je sautai sur le chemin de rocaille en espérant me casser le cou dans ma chute. Mais décidément, la providence ne voulait rien faire pour me venir en aide. Non seulement je ne me cassai rien en tombant, mais je ne fus même pas commotionnée en atterrissant durement sur la route de gravier. Je demeurai allongée sans bouger, hébétée.

Jasper n'avait pas eu le temps de déjouer mon geste, mais il avait immédiatement alerté Emmett pour que celui-ci fît arrêter les chevaux. Quand la charrette fut immobilisée, il sauta à son tour en bas et se précipita sur moi, le visage assombri par une fureur à peine contenue.

« Espèce de petite garce! Plus tu seras désobéissante, et plus tu t'en mordras les doigts, je peux te le garantir! »

Et ce disant, il envoya son poing dans ma figure, ce qui me fit sombrer instantanément dans les limbes que je n'avais pas réussi à atteindre dans ma tentative de suicide ratée.

**ooooooooo**

Lorsque je revins finalement à moi, je n'étais plus à bord du chariot. On m'avait étendue dans un lit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus douillet, et mes bras reposaient le long de mon corps. J'aperçus les visages de mes dames de compagnie et de ma gouvernante penchés sur moi. Elles avaient toutes l'air anxieuses.

« Bella, ma pauvre chérie, » sanglota Esme, « que t'est-il arrivé, au juste? Tu as une énorme ecchymose sur ton visage! »

Aucune de mes trois amies n'avait été témoin de ma tentative de mettre fin à mes jours, puisqu'elles étaient toutes profondément endormies lorsque j'avais défié mes geôliers.

« Ce n'est rien, nounou, je t'assure… » Je ne voulais pas avouer aux autres que j'avais été frappée par Jasper Whitlock. Je ne tenais pas à être prise en pitié. « Dites-moi plutôt si vous savez où nous sommes, » poursuivis-je, désorientée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Nous étions installées dans une immense pièce éclairée subtilement par des chandeliers sur pieds. Il y avait des lits et des coussins partout dans la salle, et d'autres jeunes femmes s'y trouvaient présentes aussi, en train de bavarder entre elles. De temps en temps elles se retournaient pour nous observer, et j'étais presque certaine que c'était de nous qu'elles devaient causer entre elles.

« Emmett et Jasper nous ont conduites directement ici en arrivant à Volterra. Apparemment que nous serions dans des appartements spéciaux réservés aux esclaves des Volturi, » expliqua Alice.

« On nous a seulement dit que nous trouverions ici de quoi nous sustenter si nous avions faim, et on nous a aussi dit que quelqu'un viendrait nous chercher plus tard pour s'occuper de nous, » ajouta Rosalie.

« Et qu'ont-ils fait de Jacob? » Demandai-je.

« Ils l'ont emmené dans le quartier de la ville réservé aux esclaves mâles qui travaillent aux champs, » répondit Esme.

« Mais pour l'amour du ciel, qui sont donc ces Volturi? » questionnai-je encore, sur un ton un peu trop hystérique.

Voulais-je vraiment le savoir? Je vis une grande fille blonde se diriger vers nous. Peut-être qu'elle désirait connaître les détails de notre mésaventure.

« Bonjour à vous toutes, » nous salua-t-elle avec vivacité. «Étiez-vous dans la tempête qui a fait rage il y a plus de deux jours? » Demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

« Si fait, » confirma Esme. « Notre navire faisait route vers la Corse, mais il a péri et nous sommes les seules survivantes, avec notre palefrenier. »

« Vous tombez à point, n'empêche. Vous allez pouvoir remplacer Tanya et Irina qui vont être mutées aux cuisines, » continua la jeune femme. « En passant, mon nom est Kate. »

« Je suis Esme Platt, la gouvernante de mademoiselle Swan, » se présenta ma nounou en me prenant la main.

« Que voulez-vous dire, Kate, que nous allons remplacer Tanya et Irina? » Interrogeai-je avec une voix à peine audible.

« Vous êtes toute pâle, ma petite. Venez prendre une bouchée pendant que je vous explique, » répondit Kate.

Elle se leva et nous entraîna dans une pièce adjacente qui servait de salle à manger. Il y avait là une grande table sur laquelle étaient disposées toutes sortes de gâteries : pâtisseries au miel, pâtisseries traditionnelles, petits fours, beignets, baguette, pâtés de viande et fromages variés. Nous nous installâmes autour de la table, et je me remplis une assiette avec des mokas et des choux à la crème pendant que Kate poursuivait sur sa lancée « Vous êtes ici pour faire partie du harem des Volturi, mesdemoiselles. C'est le sort qui attend toutes les jeunes femmes qui se retrouvent malencontreusement sur leur domaine… »

« Il doit y avoir une erreur, Kate, » l'interrompit Esme. « J'ai passé l'âge pour occuper ce genre de fonction. »

« Vous allez selon toute probabilité être assignée aux cuisines, dame Esme, mais je faisais allusion à vos trois protégées, » rectifia Kate.

« Moi, faire partie d'un harem? » S'égosilla Rosalie. « Cela est tout à fait hors de question! »

Rosalie semblait offusquée, alors que pour ma part je ne savais même pas ce qu'était un harem…Ce fut Alice qui lui répondit.

« Ma chère Rosalie, toi qui étais prête à t'offrir à sa majesté Louis le quatorzième, je suis sûre que tu trouveras un certain contentement à servir les seigneurs de cet endroit! »

Et elle éclata d'un rire cynique. Comment pouvait-elle avoir le cœur à faire des plaisanteries dans une situation aussi désespérée? Je fis remarquer « Alice et Rosalie, vous me semblez bien renseignées toutes les deux. Et toi aussi nounou. Suis-je donc la seule à ignorer ce que signifie faire partie d'un harem? »

« Bella, comme tu peux être inculte parfois, malgré tous ces bouquins que tu as lus! » Soupira Rosalie. « Un harem est un lieu où les femmes habitent dans l'unique but de se préparer à servir un maître. »

« Servir un maître? » Répétai-je bêtement.

« Avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui, » précisa Alice.

« Seulement, ici, il y a trois maîtres, » spécifia Kate.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Comment une femme pouvait-elle servir trois hommes à la fois?

Kate élabora « La plupart du temps, Aro, Marcus et Caius font envoyer plusieurs esclaves à la fois pour leur amusement, mais ils ont leurs favorites, avec lesquelles ils jouent parfois tous en même temps. »

Je ne comprenais rien de ce que tout cela impliquait. Kate parlait des esclaves comme s'il s'agissait d'objets. J'avalai quelques petits fours en silence, avant de déclarer « Les Volturi ne trouveront guère matière à s'amuser avec moi. Comme Rosalie vient de le crier haut et fort, je ne connais rien des choses de l'amour… »

« L'amour n'a rien à voir ici, ma mignonne, » soupira la belle blonde qui était cependant moins remarquable que la duchesse d'Essanges. « Les Volturi considèrent les femmes comme des pourvoyeuses de sexe, et rien d'autre. »

Une autre expression dont j'ignorais totalement le sens.

« Peu importe comment ils jugent les femmes, ils ne trouveront rien à faire avec moi, » martelai-je sur un ton plus ferme.

« Je voudrais bien vous donner raison, mademoiselle Swan, mais hélas, nos maîtres ont beaucoup d'imagination quand il est question de trouver des moyens de les exciter, » conclut la jeune femme.

Encore une autre phrase que je ne comprenais pas entièrement. Je ne voulais pas laisser cette esclave partir tout de suite. Je voulais en apprendre le plus possible sur ce qui m'attendait ici.

« Mademoiselle Kate, ce que vous me décrivez est à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de la jouvencelle que je suis, et cependant vous ne semblez pas malheureuse outre mesure de votre sort ici. Je ne comprends pas comment votre situation peut être endurable, » avouai-je candidement.

« Sans entrer dans les détails, je vous dirai simplement que nous recevons certaines compensations en retour de nos services, » répondit vaguement Kate.

« Ne me dites pas que les Volturi vous payent pour leur servir de catins? » S'enquit à son tour Rosalie.

Kate fixa ma dame de compagnie longuement dans les yeux avant de répondre « Je n'aurais que faire de l'argent des Volturi tant et aussi longtemps que je suis leur prisonnière. »

Sur ce, elle retourna dans le dortoir pour aller, sans doute, rapporter notre conversation aux autres captives.

**ooooooooo**

Nous étions retournées dans la chambre et nous discutions à bâtons rompus, lorsqu'une jeune fille se présenta à nous.

« Mon nom est Jane et j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous mener au bain, » dit-elle laconiquement.

Bon, cet ordre aurait été difficile à contester, vu l'état dans lequel nous nous trouvions toutes les quatre, qui avec des égratignures exigeant d'être traitées, qui avec des vêtements en loques, qui avec des traces boueuses un peu partout sur les membres. Nous suivîmes donc la prénommée Jane jusqu'à la salle d'eau, qui était d'ailleurs située dans l'enceinte du gynécée. C'était encore une autre pièce surdimensionnée, recouverte de céramique du plancher au plafond en passant par tous les murs et les cabines individuelles. Au milieu de cette pièce, trônait un bassin gigantesque dont l'eau paraissait bleue à cause des reflets occasionnés par les multitudes de tuiles dont il était constitué. Jane commenta, alors que nous marchions tout à côté de cette magnifique piscine « Ce bain sert à la détente des esclaves, mais vous ne pouvez y accéder tant que vous n'aurez pas été nettoyées convenablement. Demetri et Felix vont venir s'occuper de vous. »

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Jane ne venait-elle pas de nous dire que des hommes allaient se charger de nous décrotter de la tête aux pieds? J'arrêtai de la suivre et je répliquai « Il n'est pas question que je me dévêtisse devant un étranger, qui plus est, s'il s'agit d'un homme. »

« Je pensais que ces quartiers étaient interdits à la gent masculine? » Renchérit Alice.

« Demetri et Felix sont des eunuques au service des Volturi, ils sont inoffensifs, vous savez, » expliqua la jeune fille.

Je me foutais que ces types soient dépourvus de certains de leurs attributs mâles, il n'en demeurait pas moins que seule ma gouvernante s'était acquittée de la tâche de me donner le bain depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas accepter de me faire toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que ma nounou. Mais en relevant la tête, j'aperçus deux individus qui se dirigeaient vers nous d'un pas décidé.

Jane s'adressa à eux sans plus se soucier de mes appréhensions.

« Felix, prends la brunette avec toi tout de suite avant qu'elle ne nous tape une crise de nerfs. Demetri, occupe-toi de la petite qui ressemble à un lutin, sinon elle risque de sauter dans le bassin toute habillée…»

Celui qui s'appelait Felix me prit le bras gauche et m'entraîna de force dans une petite pièce isolée pendant que l'autre eunuque faisait de même avec Alice. Rosalie et Esme passeraient après.

Au centre de la pièce en question, il y avait une baignoire sur pieds déjà remplie d'eau mousseuse. « Retire ta robe et immerge-toi dans le bain. Ne sois pas intimidée, des esclaves comme toi, on en voit tous les jours ici, » me dit l'homme d'une voix haut perchée. Je me dévêtis aussitôt pour pouvoir dare-dare me plonger dans le liquide jusqu'au cou. Le bain était chaud, mais pas au point d'être inconfortable. J'enfonçai ma tête sous l'eau pour débarrasser mes cheveux de tout le sel et toute la saleté accumulés depuis notre départ de la Camargue. Lorsque j'émergeai au bout de quelques secondes, Felix attendait patiemment sur le bord avec un gant de toilette et un pain de savon. Mon cœur manqua un autre battement. « Tu sais, petite, la plupart des captives apprécient beaucoup l'heure du bain. J'aimerais te montrer pourquoi. »

J'étais loin d'être certaine de vouloir qu'on me montre quoi que ce soit, mais mon anxiété me rendait muette.

« Place-toi sur tes genoux et lève les bras au dessus de la tête, » m'ordonna Felix.

Je m'exécutai, pleinement consciente que je rougissais à vue d'œil. L'eunuque appliqua du savon sur le gant et commença à le passer sur mes bras en frottant doucement ma peau écorchée par endroits, et ce simple geste déclencha de drôles de réactions dans d'autres régions de mon corps qui, heureusement, n'étaient pas visibles sous la mousse. Une fois mes bras décrassés, je voulus les baisser pour couvrir ma poitrine, mais Felix me pria de n'en rien faire et je me contentai de fermer les yeux. Il poursuivit le nettoyage en frottant ma nuque et derrière mes oreilles en prenant soin de relever mes cheveux dans sa manœuvre. Ensuite, il s'attarda sur mon cou avant de descendre lentement mais inexorablement vers mes seins dont les mamelons avaient durci depuis que mon torse n'était plus immergé. Je me retins pour ne pas pousser un petit gémissement au moment où je sentis le gant de toilette masser ma poitrine sous prétexte de la savonner. Pourquoi étais-je incapable de rester impassible sous ces caresses déguisées?

_Voyons, Bella, croyais-tu que ton corps allait se rendormir après avoir été réveillé par les mains expertes de Jacob Black?_

Si Felix continuait de promener le gant de toilette sur mes seins, je ne pourrais plus demeurer immobile, et je ne pourrais plus répondre de mon corps non plus. Il dut le sentir, car il entreprit de frotter mon dos par la suite. Mais Dieu du ciel, irait-il jusqu'à exiger que je me lève debout pour pouvoir finir son travail?

« Tu peux baisser tes bras à présent, mais je veux que tu te mettes debout et que tu écartes un peu les jambes, » dit-il.

Ça y est, c'en était fait de ma contenance… Je me redressai tranquillement dans la baignoire et croisai les bras devant moi.

« Les maîtres vont être très contents d'avoir une aussi belle captive à leur service, » commenta Felix pendant qu'il s'appliquait à savonner et à frotter mes jambes. Des ondes d'excitation se formèrent dans le bas de mon ventre, et je savais que mon émoi finirait tôt ou tard par me trahir car je me sentais toute humide dans mes parties intimes. Felix en était rendu à passer le gant entre mes cuisses, et je ne pus réprimer un mouvement pour fermer mes jambes, ne voulant pas qu'il se rende compte qu'il m'avait amenée au bord de la volupté avec son rituel de lavage. Sûrement que je ne devais pas être constituée normalement pour réagir de la sorte. Mes entrailles commencèrent à me tourmenter lorsque le gant atteignit l'entrée de mon intimité. Par la fin, allait-il me laisser tranquille? Je mourais de honte, mais je sentais aussi que j'étais gonflée de désir et qu'il fallait que quelque chose soit accomplie pour me soulager, comme l'autre fois avec Jacob.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es une créature dangereusement sensuelle, marquise de Courville, » affirma l'eunuque, le regard directement sur ma chatte. De son autre main, il entreprit d'écarter mes grandes lèvres pour mieux observer la réaction que ses soins avaient déclenchée. Doux Jésus, ses doigts se promenant dans les replis de mon sexe faillirent me faire perdre la raison!

« Je ne peux pas te laisser excitée comme ça, marquise, ce ne serait pas charitable de ma part, » continua-t-il.

Il reprit sa main gantée et massa gentiment mon bouton sensible qui éclata presqu'aussitôt en mille fragments de plaisir, provocant en moi une jouissance encore plus intense que celle ressentie lors de mon premier orgasme. Je m'effondrai dans le bain, à bout de souffle et mes jambes trop molles pour me soutenir. Je ne voulais plus penser à rien après ce qui venait juste de se produire, mais Felix se pencha vers moi et murmura à mon oreille « Je pense que tu admettras que l'heure du bain peut être un moment très agréable, n'est-ce pas? »

Je restai silencieuse. J'étais furieuse qu'un parfait inconnu, prétendument inoffensif par-dessus le marché, soit parvenu à me faire jouir de la sorte. J'avais toujours cru que seuls un homme et une femme qui entretenaient une relation amoureuse pouvaient se donner du plaisir mutuellement, et maintenant je réalisais que j'étais à la merci de n'importe quel individu qui avait l'expérience des femmes et qui connaissait leurs zones vulnérables. En même temps, quand j'y réfléchissais, je me rendais bien compte de ma candeur. J'avais passé un moment des plus mémorables en compagnie de Jacob, et pourtant je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas être transformée en objet sexuel, en femme de petite vertu ou en chienne perpétuellement en chaleur. Qu'allait-il advenir de moi dans ce harem? Assurément je n'allais pas mourir d'ennui à Volterra, mais quand mon tour viendrait de quitter ce monde, j'allais croupir en Enfer à cause de la vie que j'aurais menée ici.

_Mais Bella, tu n'as pas choisi de devenir un objet de volupté, le bon Dieu ne peut pas t'en vouloir et te punir pour tes futurs péchés puisque tu n'es qu'une pauvre victime des circonstances…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Felix me conduisit dans une chambre où des vêtements avaient été mis à ma disposition. J'enfilai une jupe bouffante et vaporeuse de la couleur de la Méditerranée les jours où le soleil plombait dessus. Je passai ensuite une tunique assortie, et pus m'admirer dans un grand miroir qui faisait partie de l'ameublement. J'avais vraiment fière allure dans cette tenue, avec mes cheveux flottant librement dans mon dos, même si, honnêtement, le tissu transparent ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. La seule note discordante était cette foutue marque violacée sur le côté droit de mon visage. Il faudrait que j'invente une histoire pour expliquer son origine sans laisser transpirer que Jasper m'avait corrigée brutalement.

Satisfaite de mon apparence, je quittai la salle d'eau pour regagner le dortoir. Mais dans mon énervement, plus tôt, je n'avais pas fait attention au trajet emprunté par Jane pour passer d'une salle à une autre, si bien qu'à présent, je n'étais plus certaine de la porte qu'il fallait ouvrir pour retourner dans la salle de repos. J'entrouvris la première qui se dressait sur mon chemin, et je fis quelques pas à l'extérieur. J'aboutis dans un corridor qui semblait interminable, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Je réalisai sur le champ que je venais de quitter l'enceinte du sérail, mais je décidai tout de même de suivre le couloir, par pure curiosité. Je déambulai pendant plusieurs minutes sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Je n'étais pas rendue au bout du corridor, mais je songeai qu'il ne me servirait à rien de poursuivre l'exploration d'un lieu si peu invitant de toute façon. Je ne découvrirais sans doute rien d'intéressant. Finalement, peut-être que j'allais mourir d'ennui ici aussi…

« Soit vous êtes perdue, soit vous cherchez les emmerdes, » entendis-je une voix masculine énoncer derrière moi.

Je me retournai vivement, et je pensai que j'avais dû trépasser sans m'en rendre compte - peut-être m'étais-je assommée en sortant du bain? - parce qu'à cet instant précis je me trouvais au Paradis. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication logique pour justifier la présence d'un ange devant moi. Un ange aux cheveux savamment emmêlés et avec des reflets de bronze. Un ange aux yeux pénétrants couleur d'émeraude. Un ange qui avait pris l'apparence d'un homme, mais d'un homme tellement beau qu'il n'avait pas l'air réel, d'autant plus qu'il était sculptural comme une statue de l'Antiquité. Il pouvait avoir vingt-cinq ans, s'il était fait de chair et d'os, ce dont je n'étais pas du tout convaincue.

La présence de cet Apollon à quelques mètres de moi n'aidait en rien à rendre mes pensées cohérentes, encore moins à les laisser s'exprimer par des mots. Ce fut lui qui poursuivit « Mon frère Emmett m'a parlé de trois jeunes beautés exceptionnelles, mais il a omis de mentionner que l'une d'entre elles était muette… »

Il avait la voix la plus veloutée et la plus envoûtante qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Il avait aussi le plus magnifique sourire qu'il m'ait été donné d'admirer. Mais la seconde d'après, il ne souriait plus du tout, et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Qui es-tu? Et que fais-tu en dehors du harem? » Questionna-t-il froidement.

Je pris une grande respiration avant de répondre très vite, mais d'une voix que je voulais assurée « Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, marquise de Courville pour vous servir, mon seigneur, lorsque j'aurai retrouvé mon chemin. »

L'homme poussa un soupir avant de répliquer « Eh bien, marquise de Courville, je suis Edward Cullen, comte de Morvalle, et je ne suis pas ton seigneur, je suis ici pour dresser les esclaves. Et crois-moi, je peux d'ores et déjà affirmer que tu as grand besoin d'être domptée. »

Il m'agrippa rudement par le bras et m'entraîna dans la direction du sérail. Cet ange que j'avais cru descendu du ciel, cet ange s'appelait Edward Cullen, c'était un noble comme moi, et il ne venait pas du Paradis. Il venait de l'Enfer, et il allait m'y ramener avec lui…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : je me demande ce que mon auteure favorite, Stephenie Meyer, penserait de ce que j'ai fait avec les personnages de sa saga Twilight. ****I guess I will never find out...**

**"We aim to please", comme dirait Edward dans Master of the universe. ****C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire plaisir à Fleur50 et de me lancer au plus vite dans la rédaction du chapitre 4 de ma fiction. **

**Mais, bien entendu, je dois vous prévenir que le contenu sexuel explicite de cette histoire peut choquer les âmes sensibles. Vous savez à quoi vous en tenir.**

Chapitre quatrième : La punition.

**EPOV**

Tard dans l'après-midi, mon frère Emmett vint me rejoindre dans mes appartements. Il avait un large sourire en travers du visage, mais cela ne lui donnait pas l'air plus brillant. Pas que mon aîné fut niais ou retardé d'aucune façon, seulement, c'était un homme de peu d'envergure intellectuelle qui ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup et qui trouvait son bonheur dans les choses simples de la vie. Parfois, j'enviais sa facilité de trouver du plaisir dans les moindres activités qui nous incombaient ici. À part mes entretiens avec mon père, mes joutes d'escrime avec Jasper et mon frère, et les séances de dressage qui se faisaient d'ailleurs de moins en moins fréquentes, je n'avais guère à faire pour m'occuper, sauf peut-être quand les Volturi m'envoyaient servir de messager sur leur domaine. Et c'était plutôt rare que cela se produisît.

"Eh bien, frangin, tu en fais une tête, dis donc!" Fis-je remarquer.

Je me doutais bien de la raison de sa présence chez moi, en vérité.

"Nous avons trouvé cinq survivants sur le bord des côtes, Edward," répondit Emmett, tout excité.

"Mais encore? Foutre Dieu! Je ne t'ai jamais vu la mine aussi rayonnante, frérot," dis-je, piqué par la curiosité.

"Il y a un jeune homme qui pourra servir les Volturi aux champs, une dame qui fera l'affaire aux cuisines, et trois jeunes filles d'une beauté à jeter par terre!" s'exclama mon frère, les yeux pétillants d'anticipation.

Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu sceptique.

"Tout ceci semble trop beau, Emmett. Quel âge ont ces filles? Ne me dis pas que ce sont des jouvencelles à peine pubères?"

"Mais que vas-tu imaginer, Edward?" S'offusqua Emmett. "Je ne serais pas aussi joyeux si j'avais ramené une bande d'adolescentes pleurnichardes! Non, ce sont des demoiselles de la noblesse qui approchent toutes de vingt ans, l'âge parfait, que j'te dis..."

Des jeunes filles nobles ? Ce serait bien une première dans le harem. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours été composé de pauvrettes ayant quitté des lieux où la famine faisait rage, d'étrangères achetées sur les marchés de Candie, ou même d'habitantes de Volterra qui étaient tombées dans l'oeil des maîtres lorsque ceux-ci sortaient pour aller faire des inspections.

"Si je comprends bien, ces filles n'ont pas eu assez peur de toi pour en perdre la faculté de parler ?" Questionnai-je, de plus en plus intéressé.

"Jasper a joué au bon samaritain avec elles, au début. Tu sais comment il peut être, lorsqu'il s'y met. Bref, on a appris de la bouche de la dame plus âgée que ses trois protégées étaient la marquise de Courville, la comtesse de Marillac et la duchesse d'Essanges," poursuivit mon frère.

Faisant partie de la noblesse moi-même, je savais assez bien comment ces jeunes femmes avaient dû être élevées. On leur avait appris la politesse et les bonnes manières, l'art de la conversation, sans doute, et probablement aussi une pléthore d'autres choses toutes plus futiles les unes que les autres, comme par exemple jouer de la harpe ou faire de l'aquarelle. Peut-être même comment monter à cheval ou jouer aux échecs, si elles avaient des parents plus libéraux. Bref, c'étaient de jeunes personnes instruites que l'on destinait à des seigneurs à peu près au même niveau qu'elles dans l'échelle sociale. Les familles qui arrangeaient des mariages entre leurs enfants étaient d'habitude assez conventionnelles, et j'étais certain que si je voyais juste dans mes conjectures, nous avions fort possiblement affaire à trois jeunes vierges qui n'y connaissaient rien en matière de sexualité.

"Emmett, tu dois savoir comme moi que les filles de la noblesse sont, en général, gardées dans l'ignorance des choses du sexe," soupirai-je.

"Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le cas, mais si je me trompe, je t'assure que je suis tout disposé à changer cette situation, frérot," répondit Emmett sur un ton enjoué.

"Et si les Volturi voulaient justement se taper des vierges, pour faire changement ?" Demandai-je avec emphase, pour voir la réaction de mon frère.

J'espérais bien que les Volturi n'apprendraient pas trop vite le statut de leurs nouvelles esclaves si celles-ci étaient pucelles, sans quoi je ne pouvais garantir l'état dans lequel ils les rendraient au harem. Si je n'avais pas le temps de leur expliquer certaines règles concernant leurs maîtres, ces filles se laisseraient faire n'importe quoi sans protester. Je repensai à l'épisode du cierge que la pauvre Tanya avait failli se faire enfoncer dans le vagin. Les Volturi seraient bien assez idiots et cruels pour s'essayer à nouveau avec une victime innocente.

"Pourvu que non, Edward, et quand tu vas voir ces merveilles, tu vas comprendre pourquoi je suis si allumé !" S'exclama-t-il.

"Et ou sont-elles, en ce moment ?" M'enquis-je.

Il était de mon devoir d'aller vérifier par moi-même la qualité de la marchandise destinée aux Volturi, devoir dont j'aimais bien m'acquitter, de toute façon.

"Ma foi, vu l'heure quil est, elles doivent en avoir fini avec le bain et être retournées dans la chambre commune," répondit Emmett.

"Je vais aller discuter avec Demetri et Felix, alors," dis-je. "On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'ils auront des choses à m'apprendre. Les filles ne sont pas craintives avec eux d'habitude."

Et sur ce, j'abandonnai mon frère à ses fantasmes à propos de la cargaison qu'il avait ramenée avec Jasper. J'empruntai un couloir qui menait aux appartements des eunuques, ces appartements étant eux-mêmes reliés au gynécée par un jardin intérieur. Le trajet que j'utilisais m'évitait de passer par le sérail, un endroit strictement interdit à la gent masculine, sauf aux eunuques, justement. Je n'avais pas besoin de frapper pour aller parler à Felix et Demetri, ils savaient que je pouvais passer à tout moment, et plus particulièrement quand de nouvelles captives leur étaient livrées.

"Comment s'est passé le bain des nouvelles recrues ?" Demandai-je sans autre forme d'introduction.

"Celle qui est duchesse n'a pas voulu que je la touche, elle était pire qu'une tigresse enragée," confia Demetri. "Et la petite comtesse est très chatouilleuse, mais plus délurée qu'il n'y paraît."

"Est-ce que tu sais si elles sont encore vierges?" M'informai-je.

"La grande blonde, ça m'étonnerait, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à se laisser tripoter par un subalterne, ses mots, pas les miens," répondit Demetri.

"Et toi, Felix, avec les deux autres ?" Repris-je.

"La gouvernante est encore très belle, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus dans sa tendre jeunesse. Dommage que les Volturi ne veuillent rien savoir des femmes plus expérimentées, ils se privent de quelque chose."

"Elle va aller aux cuisines et ne sera pas embêtée, c'est tant mieux pour elle," fis-je remarquer.

"Mais tant pis pour vous, comte," ajouta Felix.

J'avais fixé ma limite d'âge à trente ans. Pour ce qui était des autres esclaves qui dépassaient ce seuil, si les Volturi en voulaient pour leurs jeux sexuels, je les laissais se faire entraîner par Emmett, qui était moins pointilleux que moi. Mais de toute façon, en général les Volturi préféraient les filles à l'aube de leur vingtaine, voire plus jeunes encore. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient sortir Tanya et Irina du harem. Elles ne correspondaient tout simplement plus à leurs critères de fraîcheur. Sauf que Tanya était la favorite d'Aro, et c'est pourquoi il voulait avoir une chance de la sodomiser avant de s'en départir.

"Et la marquise, Felix ? Qu'as-tu à me rapporter à son sujet ?"

"Elle n'est pas très loquace, mais c'est une beauté, dans son genre. Et très sensuelle, en plus. Mais pour le reste, à savoir si elle est neuve..." Felix ne termina pas sa phrase.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre plus, de toute manière. J'allais le découvrir bien assez vite. Je commencerais à m'occuper de ces filles dès ce soir. Et avec un peu de chance, je trouverais un prétexte pour en corriger au moins une. Mais je regrettais de ne pas avoir demandé plus de détails à Emmett sur le déroulement du voyage de retour. Il devait être allé aider Jasper à faire rentrer la main-d'oeuvre au bercail, vu l'heure déjà assez avancée. Tant pis.

"Toutes les quatre sont retournées dans le dortoir, Felix?" Interrogeai-je.

"À bien y penser, je n'ai plus revu la marquise de Courville depuis que je l'ai laissée seule pour se rhabiller, comte," s'excusa l'eunuque.

"Veux-tu dire que tu l'as perdue de vue?" Répliquai-je, pouvant à peine dissimuler mon indignation.

Les esclaves ne devaient jamais être abandonnées à leur sort, même pas pour une seule minute, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Mais la plus importante étant que le palais des Volturi était immense et labyrinthique, et qu'on pouvait facilement s'y perdre si on n'était pas totalement familier avec la disposition des lieux. C'est pourquoi j'avais pour tâche de toujours escorter les prisonnières d'un endroit à un autre. Il était arrivé, dans un passé pas si lointain, que des femmes se perdissent dans le dédale des couloirs, des escaliers et des pièces secrètes que contenait le château. On les avait retrouvées à moitié morte d'inanition et de soif. J'essayais par tous les moyens d'éviter ce genre de drame.

"C'est exacte, comte, je dois l'admettre," dit le serviteur avec une voix à peine audible.

"Espérons que cette fille n'est pas sans cervelle, et qu'elle aura retrouvé son chemin de la salle d'eau jusqu'au dortoir, alors," marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Je me rendis à l'entrée du gynécée et demandai à parler à Kate, qui était généralement au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans l'appartement des esclaves sexuelles. Elle arriva peu après.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi, oh maître tout puissant?" Questionna-t-elle avec un fou rire à peine dissimulé.

"L'heure n'est pas aux plaisanteries, belle tentatrice," répliquai-je un peu froidement. "Est-ce que tu sais si les quatre nouvelles esclaves ont réintégré la salle de repos?"

"La brunette ingénue n'est jamais revenue, Edward, et ses amies commencent d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter de son absence," me répondit-elle, toute trace de sarcasme disparue de son beau visage anguleux.

"Bordel de merde!" Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lancer.

Je fus obligé d'imaginer le trajet que cette étourdie de marquise devait avoir emprunté pour disparaître ainsi au vu et au su des eunuques et de ses trois compagnes. Il y avait bien une porte qui donnait directement sur l'extérieur du sérail lorsque l'on se trouvait dans la salle d'eau. Je m'y rendis en toute hâte. En supposant que la prisonnière soit sortie par cette issue, elle pouvait avoir décidé d'aller à gauche ou à droite. Il faudrait que je procède à tâtons, mais au lieu de me mettre à bout de patience, ce petit contretemps m'apporta une sensation de contentement. Je n'aurais pas besoin de me creuser la tête pour trouver une raison valable d'amener cette nouvelle esclave dans la salle de dressage, car elle venait d'en fournir une elle-même. Il n'était jamais trop tôt pour apprendre les règles de discipline qui prévalaient au palais.

Je décidai de prendre à gauche. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi cette fille était sortie de l'enceinte du harem. Elle avait pourtant dû réaliser qu'elle avait franchi les limites du lieu qui leur était assigné. Les couloirs, à ce niveau-ci du château, n'étaient éclairés qu'avec parcimonie, et il ne s'y trouvait rien qui fut digne de susciter l'intérêt d'une jeune fille de la noblesse. C'était en outre très silencieux et sinistre, car l'espace restreint des corridors étouffait les sons au lieu de les amplifier. Bref, la marquise devait avoir un goût pour les choses lugubres, et pendant quelques secondes, je caressai l'idée de lui faire une frousse pour lui donner un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait si elle continuait de jouer les téméraires. Mais je décidai de n'en rien faire, au cas où la demoiselle serait fragile du coeur.

Je longeai le couloir durant un bon moment avant d'apercevoir une silhouette élancée, immobile à quelques mètres de moi, et qui me tournait le dos. De toute évidence, elle ne m'avait pas entendu approcher. J'avais donc le loisir de l'observer plus attentivement. Emmett n'avait pas exagéré, la fille qui semblait absorbée dans la contemplation des dessins agrémentant les murs ici et là, était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Du moins, de ce que j'étais en mesure de jauger pour l'instant, puisque je la voyais seulement de derrière. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain foncé qui tombaient au milieu de son dos, et portait une de ces tenues légères qui étaient la norme chez les esclaves sexuelles des Volturi. Je me régalai à la vue de ses fesses rondes et fermes qui étaient à peine dissimulées sous le tissu vaporeux de sa jupe bleue. Elle était aussi admirablement proportionnée, avec une taille très fine et des hanches bien découpées. Cela dit, est-ce que son visage était en accord avec autant de splendides attributs physiques? Il était temps de faire connaître ma présence à la captive.

"Soit vous êtes perdue, soit vous cherchez les emmerdes," dis-je sur un ton neutre, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

La jeune femme se retourna prestement vers moi, et je vis deux grands yeux marron s'agrandir de surprise. Ou peut-être était-ce d'admiration? Je savais l'effet que je faisais à la gent féminine, ayant été fort bien doté par la nature, mais là, réellement, c'était un peu ridicule. On eût dit que la fille ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Elle regardait partout et se tâtait les membres, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Je la laissai faire un petit moment, car cela me permettait de continuer d'évaluer la perfection de ses traits délicats, dessinés comme ceux d'une poupée de porcelaine. Pas à dire, elle était vraiment d'une beauté remarquable. Elle se mordait maintenant la lèvre inférieure, et c'est alors que je remarquai qu'elle était affublée d'une énorme ecchymose du côté droit de son visage sinon très pâle. Le contraste entre sa peau claire et la marque violacée était affligeant. Felix m'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas loquace. Bon Dieu, était-elle aphasique?

"Mon frère Emmett m'a parlé de trois jeunes beautés exceptionnelles, mais il a omis de mentionner que l'une d'entre elles était muette..."

Putain de bordel! La fille était peut-être sourde également, car elle me dévisageait intensément, mais sans avoir l'air de comprendre que j'essayais de la faire parler. Mon sourire courtois disparut instantanément, et je demandai sèchement "Qui es-tu? Et que fais-tu en dehors du harem?"

Bien entendu, c'était une question que je posais pour la forme, mais cela la fit enfin réagir. Elle inspira profondément, et me lança à la volée "Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, marquise de Courville pour vous servir, mon seigneur, lorsque j'aurai retrouvé mon chemin."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes, avec leur lubie de vouloir me servir? Encore que celle-ci ne se rendait probablement pas compte du double sens de sa réponse.

"Eh bien, marquise de Courville, je suis Edward Cullen, comte de Morvalle, et je ne suis pas ton seigneur, je suis ici pour dresser les esclaves. Et crois-moi, je peux d'ores et déjà affirmer que tu as grand besoin d'être domptée."

Je m'avançai vers elle et l'attrapai par le bras sans douceur pour la ramener dans mes quartiers. Elle allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de défier les lois de Volterra aussitôt arrivée au palais.

Mes appartements se situaient seulement un étage plus bas que le harem. Éventuellement, j'atteignis l'escalier qui descendait dans les entrailles du palais, tenant le bras de la marquise de Courville encore plus fermement, pour éviter qu'elle ne dévale les marches étroites trop vite. L'endroit était humide, rendant le sol glissant, et je n'avais pas envie de voir la superbe créature que j'avais à ma merci faire une chute en descendant, et se briser un membre. J'étais déjà assez contrarié par le fait que quelqu'un avait dû la violenter tout récemment, la rendant imprésentable à ses maîtres pour le moment. Encore que les Volturis attendaient d'habitude quelques jours avant d'user de leurs nouvelles esclaves, pour que je puisse justement m'assurer de leur état et les former un tant soit peu. Mais vu la beauté supérieure de celle-ci, je craignais maintenant qu'ils veuillent faire une exception si d'aventure ils s'adonnaient à la voir.

"Je croyais que vous alliez me reconduire dans le sérail, monsieur le comte de Morvalle," fit remarquer la jeune noble en constatant que nous empruntions un escalier au lieu de continuer tout droit.

"Ne viens-je pas de te dire que tu as besoin d'être domptée, petite marquise arrogante?" Répondis-je d'un ton sec. "Si tu as décidé d'être plus volubile, explique-moi donc comment tu t'es retrouvée avec cette horrible marque sur le visage."

"Un grand type blond répondant au nom de Jasper Whitlock m'a envoyé son poing dans la figure," rétorqua laconiquement la jeune captive.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Jamais je n'avais vu Jasper user de brutalité sans motif valable, encore moins à l'endroit d'une femme.

"Tiens donc! Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Jasper d'abîmer la marchandise, pourtant," laissai-je échapper avec mécontentement.

"J'ignore quelles sont les habitudes de votre ami Jasper, à part d'être un parfait salaud qui n'a aucun respect pour les femmes, mais peut-être préférait-il me voir défigurée que morte après une énième tentative pour me casser le cou en sautant du chariot. Et croyez-moi, j'aurais fini par réussir à me tuer," répliqua agressivement la marquise.

Visiblement, elle était pleine d'amertume et de colère refoulée. Je m'avisai que ses bras nus étaient eux aussi couverts de bleus. Ainsi donc, elle avait tenté de se suicider en faisant une chute pendant que le convoi était en marche, et tout ce qu'elle était parvenue à faire, à part de se couvrir de blessures superficielles, était de rendre Jasper à bout de patience. Cela dénotait qu'elle n'était pas d'une nature à accepter n'importe quoi sans réagir. Mais ce genre de caractère indocile était la plaie des Volturi. J'aurais sans doute encore plus de travail à faire sur elle que sur n'importe qui d'autre. C'était à la fois excitant et déconcertant. Cette fille aurait préféré mettre fin à ses jours que de se retrouver ici, à Volterra. Et je n'allais, hélas, rien faire qui puisse lui remonter le moral et lui redonner le goût de vivre. Les règles étaient claires : si une esclave se retrouvait hors de l'enceinte du harem, elle devait recevoir dix coups de fouet. Et comme, en plus, celle-ci avait tenté de se rebeller, elle devrait recevoir un châtiment supplémentaire.

Bien sûr, personne ne lui avait encore dicté ces règles, mais rien ne vaudrait une démonstration pour les lui ancrer dans la tête. Nous avions fini de descendre les marches, et nous nous trouvions à présent devant la porte de la salle de dressage.

"Tu es à peine arrivée sur les terres des Volturi, que déjà tu as enfreint leurs règlements à deux reprises, marquise," expliquai-je froidement. "Et si tu continues à me parler sur ce ton effronté, je pourrais décider que tu mérites d'être punie encore plus sévèrement."

La jeune femme me regarda fixement pendant un long moment, avant d'éclater d'un rire sarcastique et de riposter :

"Ainsi donc, les sévices infligés sur ma personne par votre ami ne sont pas suffisants, selon votre opinion? Je devrais en plus recevoir une correction pour avoir failli à me soumettre à des règlements dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence avant que vous n'y fassiez allusion?"

Même si la demoiselle avait tout à fait raison de me répondre de la sorte, je ne pouvais la laisser poursuivre sur sa lancée. Elle penserait avoir le droit de répliquer de la même manière à ses maîtres, et ils se serviraient de l'excuse de son caractère révolté pour user d'elle encore plus brutalement que des autres.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle, et la poussai à l'intérieur. Comme j'étais irrité par son commentaire, mon geste s'était fait avec plus de force que nécessaire, et elle fut propulsée au milieu de la pièce, avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur le plancher dur et froid. Je me précipitai pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle ignora la main que je lui tendais.

"Je suis déjà par terre, comte de Morvalle, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour finir ce que Jasper Whitlock avait si bien commencé plus tôt? Je pense qu'il reste encore quelques endroits sur mon corps qui n'ont pas souffert de ses mauvais traitements," me défia l'insolente.

J'avais énormément envie de la prendre au mot, et je comprenais mieux, à cet instant là, comment Jasper avait pu perdre patience en présence d'une pareille impertinente.

"Crois-moi, ma jolie, je meurs de désir de poursuivre l'oeuvre de ce cher Jasper et de tuméfier le reste de ton visage pour que tu ne sois plus en mesure de provoquer qui que ce soit dans ce palais, mais les Volturi accepteraient très mal que je laisse des traces permanentes sur ce qui leur appartient."

Je me penchai en prononçant ces mots, et attrapai celle qui se prénommait Isabella Marie comme je l'aurais fait d'une poche de farine, pour la mettre en travers de mon dos. Elle était légère comme une plume. Je la sentis se débattre et essayer de me donner des coups dans les omoplates.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire de moi, monsieur Cullen, mais sachez que ça ne servira à rien du tout, sinon peut-être à m'empêcher de dormir cette nuit."

Pauvre marquise de Courville, comme si elle allait avoir l'occasion de dormir, une fois que les Volturi auraient jeté un coup d'oeil sur elle...

"Aussi bien t'habituer tout de suite à passer des nuits blanches, car c'est ce qui t'attend ici, avec les Volturi," répliquai-je en allant l'installer sur le banc incliné dont je me servais pour corriger les esclaves.

Je ne lui donnai pas le temps de protester de quelque façon que ce fut. Le banc consistait en un large rebord sur lequel les esclaves devaient s'agenouiller, puis d'un étroit plateau incliné et coussiné où elles appuyaient leur tronc, la tête dépassant en haut, le tout conçu pour que leur postérieur soit à une hauteur idéale et bien en évidence pour recevoir des coups de fouet, une fessée ordinaire ou encore une fessée destinée à éveiller leurs sens. Malheureusement pour Isabella, elle m'avait beaucoup trop contrarié pour espérer ce genre de traitement de ma part ce soir. Mais j'étais curieux cependant, car Felix m'avait rapporté qu'elle était très sensuelle. Il faudrait bien que je vérifie par moi-même s'il disait vrai. J'y verrais plus tard, tout dépendant de l'état dans lequel elle se trouverait après la fouettée.

Je forçai la marquise à se mettre à genoux sur le rebord de bois, et l'appuyai moi-même sur la partie en angle, lui ramenant les bras au dessus de la tête, où il y avait une paire d'anneaux accrochés à un support fixe pour lui emprisonner les poignets et l'empêcher de bouger ses membres supérieurs. Ensuite je baissai sa jupe pour mettre à découvert ses fesses qui m'avaient tellement fasciné tout à l'heure. Elles étaient encore mieux dessinées que ce que j'avais pu évaluer dans le couloir.

"Écarte un peu tes genoux, et ne t'avise plus de bouger par la suite, car sinon la punition risque de s'éterniser," lui ordonnai-je.

Elle s'excuta avant de demander "Allez-vous au moins finir par m'expliquer ces deux règlements que je n'ai pas respectés? Ou bien préférez-vous me garder dans la noirceur pour pouvoir continuer d'abuser de moi sans vergogne?"

"Les coups de fouet que je m'apprête à t'administrer sont le châtiment auquel doit s'attendre toute esclave qui est surprise à flâner en dehors du sérail. Et je te réserve quelque chose d'autre pour avoir rendu mon compagnon Jasper à bout. À ma connaissance, tu es la seule femme sur qui il ait jamais levé la main. D'ordinaire, il réserve ses sanctions aux hommes dont il a la supervision aux champs," répondis-je avec une voix un peu rauque.

C'est que la vue de son petit cul si parfait à portée de ma main était en train de dissoudre ma contenance. Je m'en éloignai pour aller chercher dans une armoire la cravache que j'utilisais pour ce genre de correction. Elle était d'une rigidité non négligeable, car elle était destinée à infliger de la douleur, contrairement à d'autres fouets que j'avais en ma possession et qui servaient à exciter sexuellement les femmes sur qui je les utilisais. J'avais montré aux trois frères Volturi comment se servir de tels objets, mais maintenant ils prenaient de plus en plus de libertés avec les filles, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je devais moi-même montrer aux captives ce que ces accessoires étaient supposés procurer comme sensations, pour quelles puissent savoir quand Aro, Caius et Marcus dépassaient les bornes.

Je revins vers la marquise de Courville, et je l'interrogeai pour la forme. "Alors, mademoiselle Swan, est-ce qu'on est toujours aussi fière dans cette position, totalement à la disposition de ce que je décide de faire de votre croupe renversante de perfection?"

"Allez au diable!" Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à me répliquer, avec plein de ressentiment dans la voix. Une voix fort mélodieuse, par ailleurs.

Je décidai qu'il valait mieux que je ne l'entende pas crier quand je commencerais à la châtier. Je retournai de l'autre côté du banc et sortis un mouchoir de ma poche, assez grand pour que je puisse le mettre sur sa bouche et l'attacher solidement derrière sa tête. Cela suffirait à étouffer les sons qu'elle ne manquerait sans doute pas d'émettre.

"Je vais donner dix coups de fouet à ton postérieur, Isabella, ce qui peut sembler beaucoup, mais qui n'est rien en comparaison des trente coups de fouet dans le dos que les hommes travaillant aux champs reçoivent, si d'aventure ils tentent de s'échapper. Je t'explique ceci pour replacer les choses en perspective, en passant."

Mais en ce moment, la marquise de Courville n'avait probablement rien à foutre du sort réservé aux esclaves mâles des seigneurs de Volterra. Elle devait seulement avoir hâte que j'en aie terminé avec elle. Alors je fis claquer ma cravache une première fois en diagonale sur ses fesses. Cela la fit tressaillir légèrement, mais elle demeura silencieuse. Une longue marque rouge apparut à l'endroit ou je venais de la fouetter. Je dirigeai le second coup sur la fesse droite, puis le troisième sur la gauche, et je pris une pause pour vérifier la réaction d'Isabella. J'allai vers l'avant du banc pour regarder son visage, et je vis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle mordait dans le mouchoir pour empêcher les cris de douleur de sortir librement à travers le bâillon. Je recommençai une seconde série de coups qui continuèrent de laisser des stries partout sur la peau tendre de sa croupe. Je fis un autre arrêt après le huitième coup de cravache, et passai doucement ma main sur le fessier que je venais de presque mettre en feu et en sang. Cela fit bouger la jeune femme de la plus sensuelle des façons, mais elle ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, et je ne devais pas me laisser subjuguer non plus.

"Reste immobile si tu tiens à pouvoir t'asseoir sur ce ravissant postérieur avant longtemps, Isabella," la sermonnai-je.

Mais j'étais content qu'il ne me restât plus que deux coups à lui administrer, car j'étais loin d'en retirer le plaisir coutumier, probablement parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas prendre cette fille après, comme cela aurait été le cas s'il s'agissait d'une autre. J'y allai avec un peu moins de vigueur pour ces deux derniers coups, et finalement je déposai ma cravache et retournai à l'avant pour libérer les poignets de la marquise et lui enlever le bâillon. Elle avait rouvert ses grands yeux marron, et je vis que des larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Elle me dévisageait furieusement à présent, et si son regard avait eu le pouvoir de tuer, je serais mort sur le champ.

"Viens avec moi," lui dis-je avec tout le velours que je pouvais mettre dans ma voix.

Mais elle refusa de bouger, et baissa la tête pour fuir ma vue. Je m'avisai que la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir était peut-être trop accablante pour qu'elle fût en mesure de se relever de sur ses genoux.

"Je vais te prendre et te porter dans le lit que tu vois là-bas pour mettre une crème sur tes blessures, d'accord?" Dis-je encore.

Toujours pas de réponse. La demoiselle avait décidé de me bouder. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, mais il fallait tout de même que je m'occupe de son cul, car celui-ci avait commencé à saigner légèrement par endroits. Je rabaissai moi-même ses bras qu'elle n'avait pas ramenés le long de son corps comme je m'attendais qu'elle le fît, je la mis en position verticale pour remonter sa jupe vaporeuse, et entrepris de la soulever pour la porter à l'endroit que je venais de lui montrer. Elle demeura amorphe jusque dans le lit. Je me pris à songer qu'elle ne voudrait peut-être plus jamais ouvrir la bouche ou faire le moindre mouvement. Elle ne se servirait plus que de ses yeux pour communiquer. Ils étaient tellement éloquents, de toute manière.

J'allai chercher la crème à l'arnica que mon père m'avait donnée plus tôt dans la journée, et revins m'asseoir aux côtés de cette étrange fille avec laquelle je pensais que j'allais m'amuser un peu, et qui finalement allait me causer une crise d'anxiété si elle continuait de jouer à la statue. Je comprenais qu'elle cherchait à se venger de moi et qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé là un moyen des plus efficaces pour y parvenir. Mais je n'étais pas le seigneur des lieux, et ce n'était pas moi que cette attitude allait déranger le plus. C'étaient les Volturi qui n'allaient pas être tendres avec cette nouvelle esclave si têtue. Il fallait que je lui explique tout ça. Si elle croyait y avoir goûté avec moi, elle n'avait encore rien vu. Elle regardait droit devant elle, mais son regard semblait mort désormais, vide de cette éloquence que j'y avais vue antérieurement. Il me serait inutile de lui donner des ordres, j'étais certain qu'elle ne réagirait pas. Au lieu de lui demander de s'étendre sur son flanc, je la positionnai moi-même, et j'eus l'impression de manipuler une marionnette. Plutôt que de baisser sa jupe, je la fis glisser vers le haut, vers sa taille, histoire d'avoir accès à ses fesses pour pouvoir appliquer l'onguent, et ce faisant, réfléchir à un moyen de la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Je commençai à étendre la crème sur la peau rougie et endolorie de son postérieur, et massai délicatement pour la faire pénétrer. Juste comme je débutais le massage, la marquise de Courville fit un autre mouvement involontaire avec ses hanches. Les paroles de Felix me revinrent en mémoire "..._Elle n'est pas très loquace, mais c'est une beauté, dans son genre, et très sensuelle, en plus..." _Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je m'étais dit que je vérifierais plus tard par moi-même l'affirmation de l'eunuque, dépendant de la condition de la jeune noble après la punition. Son état exigeait définitivement des soins particuliers. Et je me devais de les lui prodiguer. Je poursuivis donc mon massage, avec l'intention de transformer l'iceberg en volcan. La marquise de Courville ne pourrait plus rester de glace bien longtemps...

**Et comment va réagir Bella, selon vous? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre...**

**p.s.: j'ai été forcée d'utiliser un fichier htlm pour transférer ce chapitre, et mon clavier ne prend pas certains accents sur les voyelles...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Les personnages de la saga Twilight sont la création et la propriété de l'incomparable Stephenie Meyer, et je ne fais que les emprunter afin de m'amuser à les déconstruire pour les besoins de mon histoire.**

**Un gros merci, chers lecteurs, pour vos commentaires encourageants.**

**Comme toujours, le contenu de cette fiction est destiné à un public adulte averti.**

Chapitre cinquième : Dans la salle de dressage.

**BPOV**

La dernière phrase de ce dieu fait homme qui venait de m'agripper fermement par le bras et qui m'entraînait à présent dans la direction opposée, probablement pour me ramener au gynécée, ne voulait plus quitter mes pensées. _« …je peux d'ores et déjà affirmer que tu as grand besoin d'être domptée… »_ Dix minutes auparavant, j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence de ce type aux traits angéliques, et il avait maintenant le culot de m'adresser la parole comme s'il me connaissait depuis des lustres, et pour m'insulter par-dessus le marché! Est-ce que j'avais l'apparence d'une bête sauvage pour que l'on passe ce genre de commentaire à l'égard de ma personne?

Sa poigne de fer me faisait mal alors qu'il me tirait et que je réalisais à quel point je m'étais aventurée loin dans mon exploration des lieux. Comme j'étais presqu'obligée de courir pour ne pas me faire arracher le bras, le parcours en sens inverse se fit beaucoup plus rapidement, et je reconnus bientôt, à quelques mètres devant nous, la porte par laquelle j'avais réussi à sortir du sérail. Mais, à ma grande stupéfaction, celui qui s'était présenté à moi comme étant de la noblesse, s'arrêta avant d'être parvenu à l'entrée du harem, vis-à-vis une ouverture dans le mur qui donnait accès à un escalier en spirale semblant descendre directement dans les entrailles de la terre. Il me serra le bras encore plus fort, si cela était possible, avant de commencer à dévaler les marches étroites et glissantes.

C'est seulement à cet instant que je m'avisai de l'humidité et de la fraîcheur ambiante, réprimant un commentaire acerbe sur ma tenue vestimentaire si peu adaptée à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. À la place, j'essayai de regarder où je mettais les pieds, et je fis remarquer « Je croyais que vous alliez me reconduire dans le sérail, monsieur le comte de Morvalle. »

« Ne viens-je pas de te dire que tu as besoin d'être domptée, petite marquise arrogante? » Répondit sèchement le dresseur d'esclaves, comme si je venais de prononcer la pire des inepties. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre « Si tu as décidé d'être plus volubile, explique-moi donc comment tu t'es retrouvée avec cette horrible marque sur le visage… »

Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il eût terminé de poser sa question, mais je répliquai sans réfléchir, comme pour me délester d'un peu de la colère que j'éprouvais envers celui qui m'avait privée de ma liberté en premier lieu, « Un grand type blond répondant au nom de Jasper Whitlock m'a envoyé son poing dans la figure. »

Edward Cullen fronça les sourcils, et j'eus à nouveau l'impression que je venais de dire une sottise. Ou alors, peut-être que les femmes ici, en plus d'être traitées comme des objets, n'étaient pas supposées parler en dehors du harem.

« Tiens donc! Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Jasper d'abîmer la marchandise, pourtant, » lança-t-il sur un ton contrarié, en me regardant plus attentivement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un d'apparence aussi inoffensive pouvait avoir poussé un homme à se comporter aussi violemment.

Mais, bien entendu, l'homme à mes côtés ne savait sans doute pas que j'avais attenté à mes jours durant le trajet qui nous avait conduits jusqu'ici, mes amies, mon palefrenier et moi-même.

« J'ignore quelles sont les habitudes de votre ami Jasper, à part d'être un parfait salaud qui n'a aucun respect pour les femmes, mais peut-être préférait-il me voir défigurée que morte après une énième tentative pour me casser le cou en sautant du chariot. Et croyez-moi, j'aurais fini par réussir à me tuer, » ripostai-je fougueusement.

Nous continuâmes de descendre l'escalier, et nous nous retrouvâmes devant une autre porte, dans un couloir encore plus lugubre. Edward Cullen était resté silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, perdu dans des pensées qui n'avaient pas l'air de le contenter. Planté devant moi, il me fixa encore une fois de son regard vert hypnotisant.

« Tu es à peine arrivée sur les terres des Volturi, que déjà tu as enfreint leurs règlements à deux reprises, marquise, » m'expliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui s'accordait parfaitement avec l'atmosphère de l'endroit. « Et si tu continues à me parler sur ce ton effronté, je pourrais décider que tu mérites d'être punie encore plus sévèrement… »

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux du visage du comte de Morvalle. Comment un homme si beau et avec des traits si parfaits pouvait-il être aussi froid et cruel? Car je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, je me doutais bien que j'allais passer un mauvais moment en sa compagnie. Il n'avait pas cessé d'évoquer ma conduite qui n'était pas satisfaisante, selon lui. Mais comment, au juste, se comportaient toutes les filles que j'avais entrevues dans le harem? Et, surtout, quels étaient donc ces règlements que je n'avais pas respectés? Il y avait seulement quelques heures que je me trouvais dans ces lieux étranges, et personne ne s'était avisé de m'expliquer qu'il y avait des règles à suivre. J'avais juste été vaguement éclairée sur ce qu'on attendait de moi ici. Et comme je n'avais, en réalité, plus rien à perdre, je décidai de mettre la patience de l'ange maléfique qui me traitait avec si peu de considération à l'épreuve. De toute manière, sa dernière remarque était d'un ridicule consternant, et j'éclatai d'un rire cynique, avant de répondre « Ainsi donc, les sévices infligés sur ma personne par votre ami ne sont pas suffisants, selon votre opinion? Je devrais en plus recevoir une correction pour avoir failli à me soumettre à des règlements dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence avant que vous n'y fissiez allusion? »

Edward Cullen ne releva pas ma question, mais celle-ci sembla le mettre encore plus en colère. Il ouvrit la porte, et me poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce avec tellement de force que je fus propulsée à plusieurs mètres de l'entrée. Il n'y avait rien pour me stopper, si bien que je finis par perdre l'équilibre et m'effondrai sur le sol de pierre. Avant ma chute, j'avais eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi, et ce que j'avais vu ne me donnait aucunement envie de me relever. Je n'étais pas exactement dans une chambre de torture, mais je n'étais pas dans un boudoir non plus. Il y avait un grand lit au fond de la salle, mais il y avait également une sorte de banc incliné faisant face à un support auquel étaient fixés des fers. En fait, il y avait des chaînes un peu partout dans la pièce, accrochées aux murs ou suspendues au plafond. Il y avait aussi une table recouverte de peau d'animal, une énorme croix en X sur un des murs, des armoires, et quantité de coussins par terre, sauf, précisément, à l'endroit où j'étais tombée.

Encore un peu ébranlée, je vis le comte se précipiter vers moi et me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je trouvai ce geste complètement incongru étant donné la situation.

« Je suis déjà par terre, comte de Morvalle, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour finir ce que Jasper Whitlock avait si bien commencé plus tôt? Je pense qu'il reste encore quelques endroits sur mon corps qui n'ont pas souffert de ses mauvais traitements… » Dis-je avec sarcasme.

Physiquement, il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour me défendre contre cet homme qui prétendait que j'avais besoin de me faire discipliner comme un animal de cirque. Par contre, j'avais encore ma langue pour lui lancer tout le fiel que je ressentais présentement. Et vraiment, juste pour voir la tête qu'il faisait en m'entendant le défier, j'étais contente d'avoir raté mon coup en sautant du chariot. Il avait la mine furibonde et découragée en même temps.

Tout en continuant de se pencher vers moi, il répliqua « Crois-moi, ma jolie, je meurs de désir de poursuivre l'œuvre de ce cher Jasper et de tuméfier le reste de ton visage pour que tu ne sois plus en mesure de provoquer qui que ce soit dans ce palais, mais les Volturi accepteraient très mal que je laisse des traces permanentes sur ce qui leur appartient. »

Cela étant dit, il m'attrapa par la taille et me mit en travers de son dos, comme si je n'avais pas pesé plus qu'une plume, tout en se redressant prestement. Je profitai de ma position pour tenter de lui marteler les omoplates, même si je savais que mon geste était dérisoire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire de moi, monsieur Cullen, mais sachez que ça ne servira à rien du tout, sinon peut-être à m'empêcher de dormir cette nuit… » Continuai-je malgré tout pour l'irriter encore davantage.

Mais mon commentaire ne le fit pas réagir comme je pensais. Je le sentis hausser les épaules. Il se dirigeait visiblement vers le fameux banc qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

« Aussi bien t'habituer tout de suite à passer des nuits blanches, car c'est ce qui t'attend ici, avec les Volturi, » se contenta-t-il de répondre en me reprenant pour m'installer sur le meuble insolite.

Il me fit placer les genoux sur le rebord surélevé, et me força à appuyer mon torse sur le plateau incliné doté d'un coussin. À l'extrémité supérieure, il y avait un espace pour placer le cou afin de pouvoir bouger la tête et ne pas être inconfortable. J'eus vite fait de réaliser que cette position dans laquelle je me trouvais maintenant mettait mon postérieur bien en évidence, et je compris par la même occasion que le comte avait l'intention d'abuser de mon arrière-train d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher, car il m'avait aussi ramené les bras au dessus de la tête pour emprisonner mes poignets dans les fers que j'avais aperçus plus tôt.

Et pour ajouter à l'humiliation de cette posture, je sentis les mains d'Edward Cullen se poser sur mes hanches pour baisser ma jupe et exposer mes fesses à sa vue. Mon visage devint cramoisi. Je penchai la tête vers le bas pour essayer de camoufler mon expression affolée. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire?

« Écarte un peu tes genoux, et ne t'avise plus de bouger par la suite, car sinon la punition risque de s'éterniser, » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, non sans savoir que cela allait dévoiler encore plus de détails de ma physionomie. J'étais jeune et innocente, mais plus autant qu'avant, et je me doutais assez bien de ce que je pouvais inspirer en ce moment à l'homme qui me tenait ainsi à sa merci.

« Allez-vous au moins finir par m'expliquer ces deux règlements que je n'ai pas respectés? Ou bien préférez-vous me garder dans la noirceur pour pouvoir continuer à abuser de moi sans vergogne? » Questionnai-je pour me donner un semblant de contenance.

« Les coups de fouet que je m'apprête à t'administrer sont le châtiment auquel doit s'attendre toute esclave qui est surprise à flâner en dehors du sérail. Et je te réserve quelque chose d'autre pour avoir rendu mon compagnon Jasper à bout. À ma connaissance, tu es la seule femme sur qui il n'ait jamais levé la main. D'ordinaire, il réserve ses sanctions aux hommes dont il a la supervision aux champs, » expliqua le comte.

Sa voix était plus rauque tout à coup, et cela m'inquiéta, car j'étais entièrement vulnérable. J'avais cru comprendre que les maîtres des lieux n'étaient pas tendres envers leurs esclaves, encore que j'étais confuse sur ce que cela signifiait exactement, mais celui qui était chargé de les dresser, quelle latitude avait-il avec toutes ces femmes?

Il s'éloigna pour aller chercher quelque chose dans une des armoires, et revint vers moi, me donnant l'opportunité de voir ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il s'agissait d'une cravache, du genre dont je me servais parfois durant mes randonnées à cheval. Alors c'était bien vrai, j'allais être traitée comme un animal…Il retourna de l'autre côté et je sentis son regard posé sur mes fesses dénudées.

« Alors, mademoiselle Swan, est-ce qu'on est toujours aussi fière dans cette position, totalement à la disposition de ce que je décide de faire de votre croupe renversante de perfection? » Demanda-t-il, comme s'il prenait du plaisir juste à anticiper ce qu'il allait me faire subir.

J'étais, en outre, certaine qu'il posait cette question uniquement pour me narguer.

« Allez au diable! » Rétorquai-je avec toute la haine que je pouvais mettre dans ma voix.

Le pire, c'est que j'avais l'impression que j'étais déjà en enfer…Edward Cullen revint se planter devant moi, et je le vis sortir un mouchoir de sa poche. Il le mit sur ma bouche et l'attacha derrière ma tête. Eh bien! Il était près à me flanquer une volée, mais il ne voulait pas m'entendre crier si la douleur se faisait trop insupportable? Où était la logique là-dedans? Mais je songeai que le mieux serait encore que je morde dans le foutu mouchoir pour éviter d'émettre le moindre son, ce que je fis, une fois qu'il eût le dos tourné.

« Je vais donner dix coups de fouet à ton postérieur, Isabella, ce qui peut sembler beaucoup, mais qui n'est rien en comparaison des trente coups de fouet dans le dos que les hommes travaillant aux champs reçoivent, si d'aventure ils tentent de s'échapper. Je t'explique ceci pour replacer les choses en perspective, en passant. »

Je n'avais rien du tout à cirer du traitement encore pire réservé aux esclaves mâles des Volturi. Je voulais qu'il en finisse avec moi pour que je puisse aller rejoindre au plus vite ma nounou et mes dames de compagnie. Mais soudainement, je me rappelai que Jacob était justement devenu un de ces esclaves. Seigneur, pourvu qu'il n'essaye pas de s'échapper…C'est donc en ayant une pensée pour mon ami Jacob Black que je reçus le premier coup de cravache, qui claqua en travers de mes fesses avec un bruit sec et qui me fit l'effet d'une brûlure au deuxième degré. Je me contractai sous l'effet de la douleur. Un autre coup claqua presqu'aussitôt sur ma fesse droite, et la douleur s'intensifia car ma peau était maintenant blessée à deux endroits. Après le troisième coup, assené cette fois-ci sur ma fesse gauche, Edward Cullen s'arrêta, mais seulement pour venir voir si je réagissais comme il s'y attendait. Je ne voulais plus avoir à interagir avec ce monstre. Je fermai les yeux et mordis encore plus fort dans le mouchoir. Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir sur mon postérieur, causant un tel inconfort que je finis par ne plus savoir combien il m'en restait à recevoir, et des larmes de rage se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Tout à coup, après une autre pause, je sentis la main du comte effleurer doucement les endroits où je me sentais en feu, ce qui me fit encore tressaillir, bien que j'essayais de me contrôler pour ne pas bouger. Je ne voulais pas lui donner un prétexte pour pouvoir continuer d'abuser de moi plus longtemps. J'étais aussi terriblement frustrée que cette caresse me fasse réagir de la sorte. J'aurais voulu défigurer le comte de Morvalle tellement je le trouvais méprisable. Son audace me fit le détester encore plus. Mes jambes n'étaient pas entravées, et j'aurais pu facilement lui envoyer mon talon en pleine face pour me venger, mais j'avais en même temps trop mal et je risquais, en plus, de perdre l'équilibre. Je trouverais bien un moyen de faire payer cet être immonde pour son comportement inqualifiable.

« Reste immobile si tu tiens à pouvoir t'asseoir sur ce ravissant postérieur avant longtemps, Isabella, » dit-il, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant qui venait de commettre une faute.

Il voulait que je demeure immobile? Très bien, alors, j'allais pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. À partir de cet instant, je décidai que je n'allais plus réagir du tout, et faire comme si j'avais quitté mon corps. Cela m'aiderait également à oublier un peu la souffrance de plus en plus intolérable, en vérité. Il m'administra deux derniers coups de cravache, et peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais déjà tellement en peine que j'en avais les sens engourdis, mais il me sembla que mon tortionnaire ne frappait plus avec autant de force que pour les coups précédents. Il m'apparut même, en le voyant surgir devant moi après avoir déposé son instrument de torture, qu'il était soulagé d'en avoir terminé avec son supplice. J'avais rouvert les yeux, car je voulais qu'il puisse voir à quel point il m'avait indisposée. Il commença par délivrer mes poignets des fers, mais je laissai mes bras en l'air, bien déterminée à ne plus faire un seul mouvement. Il m'enleva ensuite le bâillon, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il prit le temps de me dévisager. La haine que je ressentais pour lui devait être évidente dans mon regard, car il détourna le sien presque tout de suite.

« Viens avec moi, » dit-il simplement, mais avec une voix étonnamment douce et veloutée.

Je me contentai de baisser la tête. S'il avait l'intention de m'infliger d'autres sévices, il aurait affaire à une statue. Je ne lui donnerais pas une autre occasion de prendre du plaisir à me voir souffrir par sa faute. Les Volturi ne pouvaient pas être pires que cet homme-là, qui était encore plus ignoble que Jasper Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock était violent, mais au moins il ne m'avait pas touchée de manière inappropriée.

« Je vais te prendre et te porter dans le lit que tu vois là-bas pour mettre une crème sur tes blessures, d'accord? » Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit que je ne réagissais pas à sa première requête.

Comment Edward Cullen pouvait-il même imaginer que j'allais lui répondre, après ce qu'il venait de me faire subir? Il ramena mes bras vers le bas, et je réalisai que je n'aurais pas pu le faire moi-même de toute façon, car je ne les sentais plus. Il me plaça ensuite en position verticale et remonta ma jupe sur mes hanches, puis finalement il me souleva pour me porter jusque dans le lit. Était-ce réellement juste pour appliquer de la crème sur la chair ensanglantée de mon fessier qu'il m'avait amenée dans ce lit? Il m'avait appuyée contre le montant de la couche, et je le vis aller fouiller dans un des tiroirs, pour revenir avec un petit contenant d'onguent. Il devait avoir compris que cela ne servirait à rien de me donner des ordres, car il m'étendit lui-même sur mon côté gauche, avant de remonter ma jupe vers ma taille, exposant une fois de plus à sa vue mes fesses qui semblaient l'émouvoir au plus haut point. Cela me laissait perplexe, d'ailleurs. Au nombre de femmes qu'il y avait dans le harem, celui qui était chargé de les discipliner devait avoir maintes occasions de se rincer l'œil, alors pourquoi tant s'émerveiller de mes attributs? Je me trouvais, pour ma part, tout à fait ordinaire, même si j'aimais l'image que m'avait renvoyée le miroir dans lequel je m'étais contemplée plus tôt dans la journée.

Le comte de Morvalle étendit de la crème sur ma peau brûlante, provoquant instantanément une sensation de fraîcheur qui fit passer la douleur au second plan. Déjà, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. J'aurais sans doute même été capable de m'endormir dans la minute, tellement j'étais épuisée. Mais au lieu de me laisser tranquille après avoir mis l'onguent sur mes lésions, l'homme derrière moi entreprit de masser la chair sensible de mes fesses, et je ne pus réprimer un mouvement de mes hanches. Mon corps était en train de me trahir de la plus humiliante des façons, et il fallait à tout prix que je reste de marbre. Comment cela allait-il être possible, quand je sentais déjà les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer?

_Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie, ayez pitié de moi!_

Edward Cullen savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, l'enfoiré. Il avait décidé de me mettre à l'épreuve. Au début, son massage s'avéra assez innocent, puisqu'il était vrai que mes fesses avaient besoin d'être traitées, après l'horrible volée que j'avais reçue. C'est par la suite que la situation se corsa. J'avais fermé les yeux pour essayer d'oublier l'endroit où je me trouvais, et je sentis que je me faisais repositionner pour aboutir au centre du lit, sur mon estomac. Jusque là ça pouvait aller, songeai-je. Mais les deux mains qui tout à l'heure étaient occupées à soulager mon postérieur, s'affairaient à présent à me dévêtir entièrement, ce qui était beaucoup plus compromettant. Je savais que certains signes démontraient que je n'avais pas été aussi indifférente au traitement du comte que je l'aurais souhaité, à ma plus grande honte, d'ailleurs.

C'était une chose que je sois excitée par les caresses de mon ami Jacob Black, ou même par l'eunuque qui m'avait donné le bain plus tôt, mais c'en était une autre de réagir aussi positivement sous les soins d'un homme sans scrupules qui prenait son plaisir en frappant les esclaves du harem. Et c'est précisément ce qui allait se produire si je ne faisais rien. Et si je disais quelque chose, la partie serait perdue pour moi. Edward était parvenu à retirer ma tunique, qui se fermait sur le côté, en détachant les nœuds et en tirant mollement le tissu vers lui. C'était un vêtement si léger que je sentis à peine la différence de température sur mon corps. J'avais remarqué qu'il y avait un âtre dans la pièce et que, par conséquent, il n'y faisait pas froid comme à l'extérieur.

« Ce petit jeu auquel tu veux jouer, marquise, je t'avertis tout de suite qu'il se joue à deux. Et je suis certain que je vais réussir à provoquer une réaction de ta part d'ici moins de dix minutes, » affirma-t-il sur un ton suffisant.

Pour tout dire, je ne lui en donnais même pas cinq pour y parvenir…Mais en même temps, cela me permettrait de tester mes limites. Cette fois-ci, il fit redescendre ma jupe vers le bas, et je me retrouvai nue comme un ver sur la couette du lit. J'avais la tête enfoncée volontairement dans l'édredon pour ne pas qu'il voit mon visage troublé. Il prit chacun de mes bras et les plaça en perpendiculaire de mon tronc, après quoi il recommença son massage, mais dans le haut de mon dos. Il pétrit fermement mes épaules et mes omoplates, et je me sentis relaxer sous ses mains qui semblaient avoir beaucoup d'expérience en la matière. Ses doigts suivirent ensuite le tracé de ma colonne vertébrale, et je tressaillis en les sentant effleurer chaque côté de ma taille comme pour en évaluer la finesse. Puis, les mains de mon tourmenteur passèrent et repassèrent à plusieurs reprises sur le pourtour de mes hanches, provoquant une série de frissons extatiques à travers tout mon corps, et une sensation de chaleur dans mes entrailles, avant de continuer plus bas en évitant de toucher à la zone encore sensible de mon séant.

Lorsqu'il fut rendu à la hauteur de mes cuisses, il écarta lentement mes jambes, et j'étouffai un cri d'effarement dans l'oreiller avec lequel j'essayais de cacher ma figure.

« Ainsi donc, Felix avait raison, » prononça-t-il d'une voix enrouée, « tu es effectivement d'une sensualité à faire damner tous les saints du Paradis. »

Quoi? Il avait parlé avec celui qui s'était occupé de me donner le bain? Et qu'est-ce que l'autre était donc allé lui raconter? J'aurais voulu disparaître tellement je me sentais bafouée. Je savais aussi qu'Edward Cullen avait en ce moment une vue imprenable sur mes parties intimes et l'humidité qui s'en écoulait. J'étais consternée.

« Tu auras beau prétendre être une statue pour le reste de la soirée, ton corps est déjà en train de te trahir, Isabella… »

Et sur ce, il entreprit de caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses avec une douceur et une expertise qui me menèrent presqu'immédiatement au bord d'un abîme de volupté sans précédent. Qu'y avait-il de dissimulé dans cette région de mon anatomie qui puisse m'élever à un tel état de bien-être? Si Jacob avait pu continuer de m'expliquer, aussi, peut-être que je comprendrais mieux ce qui m'arrivait. Mais pour l'heure, j'étais au paroxysme de l'excitation, et je ne pouvais tout simplement plus demeurer figée, d'autant que je sentais des doigts s'aventurer plus loin entre mes jambes, et atteindre l'endroit où j'avais besoin de ressentir une friction pour être libérée de cette tension qui allait avoir raison de moi s'il ne se passait rien. Je ramenai mes bras pour me donner un essor, me retournai prestement sur mon flanc gauche, et attrapai un coussin que je serrai de toutes mes forces sur ma poitrine pendant que j'essayais de croiser mes jambes au moment où une jouissance indescriptible irradiait toute la zone qui venait d'être stimulée par les soins d'un homme que je détestais. S'il croyait s'en tirer comme ça, il me connaissait vraiment mal. En fait, il ne me connaissait pas du tout… Une fois que ma respiration se fit plus régulière, je me remis en position assise, et reculai jusqu'au fond du lit, en tenant toujours le coussin pour cacher mes seins.

« Espèce de fumier! » Hurlai-je à l'intention d'Edward Cullen.

Je ne pouvais même pas l'attaquer, car sans mes vêtements, j'avais aussi perdu ma dignité.

« Donnez-moi de quoi me rhabiller, et laissez-moi rejoindre mes amies. Elles doivent se faire un sang d'encre à l'heure qu'il est, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il est advenu de moi… » Dis-je sur un ton un peu moins emporté.

« Rassurez-vous, mademoiselle de Courville, Felix devait passer le message à Jane que je m'étais lancé à votre recherche quand vous aviez quitté l'enceinte du gynécée, » répondit le comte sur un ton redevenu neutre, comme si nous étions en train de converser dans mon boudoir.

La situation devenait de plus en plus ridicule. J'aurais voulu étrangler le personnage assis à l'autre extrémité du lit, et pendant ce temps, il s'adressait à moi en tant que noble et non plus en tant qu'esclave à sa merci.

« Je me fous que vous ayez la langue bien déliée, mademoiselle Swan, » poursuivit-il de sa voix veloutée, « mais j'espère que vous me croirez si je vous dis que les Volturi ne toléreront pas ces excès de révolte lorsque vous serez sommée de vous rendre dans leurs appartements. »

Un autre commentaire qui me fit éclater d'un rire sardonique.

« Et moi, je me fous éperdument de ce que ces gens tolèrent ou ne tolèrent pas, monsieur Cullen, » rétorquai-je quand je me fus un peu calmée. « Auriez-vous oublié que je suis ici contre mon gré, par hasard? »

« Je pense que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, mademoiselle la marquise. Les Volturi risquent de vous faire payer chèrement votre caractère rebelle. Ce sont des hommes sans moralité et totalement débauchés. J'essaye de vous rendre service en vous avertissant de ce à quoi vous en tenir en leur présence… »

Décidément, le comte de Morvalle n'était pas seulement une ordure, c'était également un idiot comme je n'avais pas eu souvent l'occasion d'en rencontrer dans mes dix-neuf ans d'existence.

« Monsieur le comte, vous êtes vous-même un individu sans moralité et passablement débauché, » l'interrompis-je placidement. « Je vois mal ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire dans leurs quartiers que parmi vos instruments de torture. »

Allait-il finir par me redonner mes vêtements, ou devrais-je me mettre à genoux et l'implorer?

« Quelque chose me dit que vous êtes totalement inexpérimentée, Isabella, est-ce que je me trompe? » Me demanda Edward, sans que je sache à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Je répondrai à cette question une fois que j'aurai quelque chose sur le dos, » ripostai-je vivement.

« Si c'était moi qui était votre maître, je m'arrangerais pour que vous passiez le reste de vos jours dans votre tenue d'Ève, marquise, » répliqua-t-il en reprenant un ton supérieur.

Mais il se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol, et la seconde d'après il me tendait les pièces de mon ensemble vaporeux à travers le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que mon inexpérience vient faire dans cette conversation? » M'enquis-je en me relevant pour enfiler ma jupe et ma tunique.

« Je vais tenter de vous l'expliquer, comme ça je n'aurai pas à me sentir responsable si quelque chose de grave vous arrive pendant que vous êtes là-haut avec eux… » Dit-il sans élaborer.

Faisait-il exprès pour me rendre nerveuse?

« Mais par la fin, de quoi parlez-vous, exactement, monsieur Cullen? »

« Vous m'avez traité de fumier tout à l'heure. J'ai bien envie de vous laisser découvrir par vous-même ce qui se passerait avec les seigneurs de Volterra si j'étais l'être immonde que vous pensez que je suis, Isabella, » continua-t-il.

Ah! Je voyais où il voulait en venir, l'insolent. Il voulait des excuses sans quoi il ne dirait rien de plus. Et bien tant pis, je ferais face aux Volturi sans savoir à quoi m'attendre, voilà tout. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec votre punition, Isabella, » fit-il remarquer en voyant que je m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux.

« Vous m'avez fait jouir sans me demander mon consentement auparavant, monsieur de Morvalle. Je pense que vous conviendrez comme moi qu'il s'agit d'une forme de châtiment, compte tenu des circonstances, » répondis-je en soutenant le regard vert émeraude du dresseur d'esclaves.

« Touché, mademoiselle de Courville. Et je suppose qu'il serait vain de ma part d'attendre après vos excuses pour m'avoir insulté, n'est-ce pas? »

« Essayez plutôt de vous mettre à ma place, Edward, » me justifiai-je.

Je l'avais appelé Edward au moment où il commençait à être formel avec moi. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter dans cet endroit…

« Je vais tenter de retarder le plus possible votre première visite aux Volturi, Isabella, parce que vous êtes toute neuve, et que ces salauds pourraient vous faire très mal, » expliqua-t-il. « Mais sachez au moins que si j'étais quelqu'un d'immoral, la première chose que j'aurais faite aurait été précisément de vous déflorer sans votre accord. »

Était-ce donc si évident que j'étais vierge? Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

« Je suis confuse, » dis-je avec hésitation, « comment pouvez-vous savoir que je suis encore pucelle? »

Edward Cullen me dévisagea longuement, et un mince sourire en coin apparut sur son beau visage sérieux.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de jeune femme expérimentée être farouche, marquise. Toutes les esclaves que j'ai dressées voulaient se faire prendre aussitôt passées le seuil de cette chambre, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. »

Je fronçai les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« Tandis que vous, vous êtes tellement fraîche que vous ne connaissez même pas le vocabulaire pour vous exprimer sur le sujet. Je tâcherai de demander à Kate qu'elle vous éduque en matière de sexualité, si vous êtes d'accord? » Demanda le comte.

« Mon amie Rosalie, la duchesse d'Essanges, a déjà commencé à me mettre au parfum, » répondis-je, contrariée.

Honnêtement, je me sentais comme la dernière des arriérées. Et je détestais qu'on me parlât avec condescendance.

« Je vais vous reconduire au sérail, alors. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer et de vous nourrir, aussi, » conclut Edward.

Je ne répondis rien. J'avais l'impression que je m'adressais à un autre type que celui qui avait été si vil avec moi dans l'heure précédente. Il me reconduisit à l'étage supérieur, et lorsque je réintégrai le harem, je vis une autre beauté très blonde aller au devant du comte et repartir avec lui. Je ne savais rien de cette fille, et pourtant je ressentis un pincement au cœur en la voyant s'éloigner avec Edward.

« Tu ne veux pas être à la place de Tanya, ce soir, crois-moi, » dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et aperçus Kate dans l'entrée du dortoir. Rien n'échappait à cette esclave.

« Ah bon? Pourquoi? » Interrogeai-je innocemment.

« Parce que cette pauvre fille s'en va servir de jouet sexuel aux trois Volturi à la fois, et elle devra rester éveillée toute la nuit, voilà pourquoi, marquise, » répondit Kate.

Et si les Volturi étaient réellement vicieux et dangereux? Combien de temps avais-je devant moi avant d'être forcée de les affronter?

Il devait être plus tard que je ne pensais, car je trouvai Alice et Rosalie profondément endormies quand j'allai les rejoindre dans l'immense dortoir. Esme avait été relocalisée dans les appartements du personnel de cuisine. Cette nuit-là, je dormis très mal, et rêvai que les Volturi me défenestraient parce que je refusais qu'ils me marquent avec les tisons encore brûlants du foyer dans leur chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : les personnages de cette fiction tordue ont été créés par Stephenie Meyer, et ils lui appartiennent. Je ne fais que les sortir de leur contexte pour le bénéfice des lecteurs amateurs de contes pour adultes.**

**Merci d'avoir patienté pour ce chapitre. Il est raconté du point de vue de Jacob Black.**

**Merci aussi pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir.**

Chapitre sixième: Jacob Black en fuite.

**JacobPOV**

Dès que j'avais levé les yeux sur Jasper Whitlock, j'avais senti que c'était un homme violent et sans empathie. J'avais perdu connaissance au cours du naufrage, et j'avais échoué au bord de la plage, à quelque distance des quatre femmes que j'accompagnais en Corse, bien qu'au moment où le grand blond au troublant regard bleu s'était penché sur moi dans l'expectative, j'ignorais qu'elles fussent toujours en vie.

Jasper Whitlock m'avait ramené à mes sens en m'envoyant une bassine d'eau de mer en pleine figure. Ce n'est pas ce geste que j'avais trouvé déplacé, cependant, mais bien le fait que par la suite, il m'avait brutalement forcé à me mettre debout, malgré mes jambes qui me supportaient à peine. Un gaillard baraqué comme un gladiateur s'était approché de lui avec deux paires de fers, une pour les poignets, et une pour les chevilles. Il ne m'avait pas fallu deux secondes pour saisir les intentions réelles des deux hommes qui me dévisageaient comme si j'étais un objet convoité pour sa grande valeur et sa rareté. Je m'étais mis à courir dans la direction opposée aux deux individus qui, de toute évidence, voulaient faire de moi leur prisonnier, mais celui qui s'était présenté à moi le premier était équipé d'un gourdin auquel je n'avais pas porté attention. Il m'avait rattrapé en un rien de temps, mon extrême faiblesse m'empêchant de progresser à vive allure, et m'avait assené un coup de son arme derrière les genoux pour me faire tomber.

À partir de cet instant, j'avais perdu toute capacité de bouger librement. Le type bâti en géant, et qui avait fini par me révéler qu'il se nommait Emmett Cullen de Morvalle, m'avait tordu les bras dans le dos avant d'enserrer mes poignets dans les fers. Il avait fait de même avec mes chevilles, et m'avait entraîné à l'intérieur des terres par une ouverture dans les falaises escarpées, où une charrette tirée par quatre magnifiques chevaux Arabes attendait. J'avais observé Jasper Whitlock venir nous rejoindre une première fois avec la comtesse de Marillac, puis retourner à la plage et en ramener la gouvernante de Bella, cette chère Esme Platt que la marquise de Courville appréciait probablement plus que sa propre mère, et pour cause.

Aussi loin dans le passé que mes souvenirs pouvaient me transporter, j'avais toujours vu Isabella Swan se faire dorloter par sa nounou et se faire ignorer par celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Quand j'avais entendu les parents de Bella décider d'une date pour le mariage de leur fille, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. De la manière qu'ils en avaient discuté, c'était comme s'ils cherchaient délibérément à se débarrasser d'elle. Bien entendu, je n'en avais soufflé mot à la principale intéressée, car cela n'aurait rien changé, de toute façon. J'avais seulement convaincu Bella de me laisser au moins l'accompagner en Corse avec ses dames de compagnie pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop dépaysée à son arrivée là-bas. J'avais la secrète intention de lui suggérer de me garder à son service une fois qu'elle serait installée dans son nouveau domaine.

Après sa visite aux écuries, peu avant notre départ, j'avais même commencé à espérer qu'Isabella veuille continuer à apprendre avec moi comment devenir une amante dont son mari ne pourrait plus se passer. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi, mais j'étais prêt à jouer ne serait-ce qu'un second rôle dans sa vie sentimentale. Et qui sait, peut-être que le duc de Cresson d'Alembert serait si fréquemment absent de ses terres que Bella finirait par vouloir que je sois plus qu'un ami pour elle? Au fond, mon plus grand désir était qu'elle ne fût pas malheureuse dans sa nouvelle situation. Mais j'avais entendu des rumeurs. Le sieur Mike Newton avait la réputation, à Versailles et partout où il allait avec le roi, de coucher avec les femmes dont le souverain se désintéressait. À chaque occasion où j'avais été informé du comportement irrévérencieux du duc, j'avais dû me retenir pour ne pas aller engueuler le marquis de Courville et lui dire que sa fille méritait mieux qu'un pareil profiteur. J'aurais pu perdre mon emploi de palefrenier et j'aurais alors été dans l'incapacité de subvenir aux besoins de ma mère malade et de mon père handicapé. Et j'aurais également été obligé de disparaître de la vie de Bella, car ses parents ignoraient notre lien d'amitié et pensaient que je la voyais uniquement lors de ses leçons d'équitation.

Or, elle avait besoin de moi dans sa vie, de manière consciente ou non. Sa crise de larmes avait été provoquée, j'en étais convaincu, par l'immense tristesse qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir passer de temps avec moi, une fois établie en Corse.

J'y songeais encore lorsque Jasper était revenu avec Esme. Celle-ci était tellement effrayée par le sort qui nous attendait, qu'elle lui avait tout de suite révélé qui elle était, avec qui elle voyageait et dans quel but, si bien que lorsque notre geôlier avait trouvé les deux autres survivantes, il connaissait déjà leur identité, et elles ne pouvaient le berner d'aucune façon.

J'étais demeuré silencieux durant les préparatifs avant le départ du convoi, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que Bella était en train d'être victime d'une insolation. Les imbéciles qui nous avaient capturés ne nous avaient rien offert à boire ni à manger. Il avait fallu que la marquise de Courville s'évanouisse pour que l'un de nos geôliers nous donnât enfin un peu d'eau. Il s'était mis à parler à propos des seigneurs qui possédaient les terres sur lesquelles nous avions eu le malheur de nous échouer, et j'avais vu le visage d'Isabella blêmir à mesure que ses paroles faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit. La pauvre petite ne savait pas exactement ce à quoi l'homme faisait allusion, et elle devait imaginer les pires scénarios dans sa tête. L'ennui, c'est que j'ignorais moi-même si ce Jasper s'exprimait de manière sinistre pour angoisser les captives, ou s'il était sérieux. À l'entendre, les Volturi étaient des despotes qui considéraient que tout leur était dû, et qui étaient prêts à dépenser des fortunes pour s'approprier une femme qui leur plaisait.

J'avais beau tenter de rassurer la marquise de Courville du mieux que je le pouvais, y compris en échangeant des baisers avec elle pendant que nos gardiens nous tournaient le dos avant de réaliser ce que nous trafiquions et de nous séparer brutalement, je me doutais bien que je ne pourrais pas rester près d'elle encore longtemps. Et, de toute évidence, Bella était plus bouleversée par les événements que je ne le croyais, car éventuellement je l'avais vue se mettre debout sur le rebord du chariot, et sans une seconde d'hésitation, elle avait sauté sur la route caillouteuse sans même se retourner pour voir ma réaction. Je n'avais pu retenir un cri de stupeur en la voyant accomplir un tel geste, et Jasper Whitlock lui-même avait semblé complètement sidéré par l'audace de Bella, ce qui m'apparaissait comme la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas réagi au quart de tour quand elle s'était mise debout pour s'élancer dans le vide. De la façon que j'étais installé au fond de la charrette, je n'avais pas pu voir ce qu'il était advenu de mon amie, si elle était blessée, si même elle était toujours en vie. J'avais seulement entendu Jasper hurler à Emmett Cullen d'arrêter les chevaux, et il était aussitôt descendu du convoi pour aller constater l'état de la marquise. Ma foi, elle devait être consciente à ce moment-là, sinon le salaud ne se serait pas donné la peine de la menacer comme il l'avait fait.

Ses paroles trottaient encore dans mon esprit vingt-quatre heures plus tard. _« Espèce de petite garce! Plus tu seras désobéissante, et plus tu t'en mordras les doigts, je peux te le garantir! »_ J'avais alors entendu un choc étouffé, et l'instant suivant Jasper était remonté par derrière et avait balancé Bella à mes pieds, totalement inerte. Ses cheveux étaient dans son visage, m'empêchant de voir ce que l'autre lui avait fait pour la rendre inconsciente de la sorte. Mais l'indignation et la fureur que j'avais ressenties à cette minute devaient paraître dans mon regard, car la brute m'avait répondu _« Ta petite copine se tiendra coite pour un bon moment avec le coup de poing que je viens de lui flanquer. »_

_« Vous êtes plus qu'un pervers, »_ avais-je répliqué, _« vous êtes un immonde salopard de vous en prendre ainsi à une femme, qui plus est lorsqu'elle n'est pas en état de se défendre… »_ Je n'avais pu terminer ma phrase, car Jasper Whitlock m'avait envoyé un second coup de pied dans les côtes, encore plus violemment que le premier qu'il m'avait infligé pour me désunir de Bella.

Durant tout le reste du trajet jusqu'à la ville de Volterra, j'avais songé à ce que je pourrais faire, une fois séparé des quatre femmes, pour qu'elles recouvrent leur liberté. Le mieux, avais-je réfléchi, était que je parvienne à quitter le domaine des Volturi et que je puisse alerter les autorités de ce qui se passait sur leurs terres et qui n'était sûrement pas sanctionné par le roi.

À peine le chariot avait-il franchi les limites de la ville, que Jasper en était descendu et m'avait prestement entraîné à sa suite vers un ensemble de maisons d'allure plus que modeste. Mes quartiers adjacents aux écuries du château de Courville faisaient figure de manoir à côté de ces baraques. Il m'avait expliqué que dorénavant je faisais partie des esclaves mâles des Volturi, et que j'allais commencer à travailler aux champs dès le lendemain à l'aube. Il m'avait conduit à l'intérieur de l'une des habitations, m'avait libéré les mains de leurs entraves, et avait fermé à clé derrière moi, me recommandant de me reposer en prévision de la dure journée qui m'attendait.

_« Et que va-t-il advenir de la marquise de Courville et de ses amies? » _Avais-je questionné avant de le laisser repartir.

_« À ta place, je ferais une croix sur cette petite poulette qui fera bientôt le bonheur de mes employeurs, » _s'était-il contenté de me répondre.

Cela m'avait terriblement irrité, et je lui aurais sauté à la figure si je n'avais pas été restreint par les fers que j'avais toujours aux chevilles. Je m'étais alors juré que je ne laisserais jamais Bella devenir l'esclave sexuelle de ces détraqués que j'avais juste envie de tuer à présent. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne connaisse jamais les intentions de ces trois personnages aux mœurs dissolus. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Elle avait dû être conduite dans un harem au moment où je me faisais moi-même enfermer dans ce taudis aux fenêtres obstruées par d'épais barreaux de métal, et quelqu'un s'était assurément chargé de lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa nouvelle condition. J'étais prêt à tout pour la sortir de là, avec ou sans ses dames de compagnie et sa nounou. Et il me fallait faire vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ait perdu son âme, sans parler de sa virginité.

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil durant cette première nuit à Volterra, entouré d'au moins cinq autres prisonniers qui partageaient l'habitation avec moi et dormaient sur des paillasses d'un confort douteux. Je pensais aux conséquences que pourraient avoir sur Bella le fait d'être prisonnière dans un harem et soumise aux caprices de trois hommes libidineux. J'aurais voulu hurler de rage. Sa vie amoureuse serait gâchée irrémédiablement; elle ne voudrait plus jamais être approchée par quiconque de la gent masculine, supporterait encore moins d'être touchée, traumatisée qu'elle serait d'avoir été forcée à faire et à subir des choses innommables.

Ma résolution était prise lorsque Jasper et Emmett vinrent nous réveiller au levé du soleil. J'allais essayer de m'enfuir aussitôt que j'en aurais l'opportunité. Ma condition de prisonnier n'était guère reluisante, à la lumière de mes dernières constatations et d'échanges que j'avais eus avec ceux qui logeaient dans la même masure que moi. Les esclaves mâles des Volturi n'avaient pas d'endroit spécifique pour se laver, sinon à la fontaine située au centre du quartier des prisonniers, fontaine qui servait également à faire boire les bêtes qui accomplissaient certaines tâches de labour. Ils prenaient tous leurs repas dans les terres où ils étaient envoyés chaque jour, et devaient se coucher sitôt rentrés dans leurs logements.

Emmett était en charge de mon groupe, qu'il rassembla sur la place centrale. Je chancelais plus que la veille, car mon estomac était demeuré vide depuis la nuit fatidique de la tempête, il y avait plus de quatre jours de cela. Notre gardien était à cheval, tandis que nous devions marcher une lieue en dehors de Volterra pour atteindre les champs à moissonner. J'avais vu les champs en question avant que le chariot dans lequel nous avions été obligés de prendre place ne pénètre dans la ville hier après-midi; ils s'étendaient à perte de vue d'un horizon à l'autre, sans un seul arbre pour faire de l'ombre et nous protéger un tant soit peu des rayons du soleil. Si j'y passais une journée entière, j'allais brûler sur place. Raison de plus pour tenter de fuir…

La distance à parcourir avant de pouvoir prendre le repas du matin me parut interminable, mais je savais que c'était parce que j'avais épuisé toutes mes forces. En temps normal, j'aurais avalé ces kilomètres en quelques minutes seulement. Durant le trajet, j'avais compté le nombre de prisonniers, et il s'élevait à une cinquantaine. Cinquante malheureux qui devaient se plier aux ordres de Jasper Whitlock et d'Emmett Cullen. Je me demandais bien pourquoi ces hommes de tous âges et de toutes races semblaient si résignés face à leur sort. Un de mes compagnons d'infortune m'avait avoué être un esclave des Volturi depuis plus de quinze ans…

Le déjeuner nous fut servi sur une table toute en longueur, et il était composé de baguette, de saucisson, de fromages et de confitures. Il y avait aussi, Dieu merci, des pichets remplis d'eau pour se désaltérer. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel, mais il faisait déjà chaud. Je n'osais pas imaginer comment il allait plomber à midi. Je profitai du fait que ni Jasper, ni Emmett, ni aucun de leurs aides n'étaient à proximité, pour questionner mes voisins de table. L'homme devant moi paraissait aimable, et il s'était présenté plus tôt.

« Dis-moi, Garrett, comment peux-tu supporter cette vie de misère que vous infligent les Volturi? » Demandai-je, l'air de ne pas y toucher, en croquant un bout de saucisson.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'accepte de demeurer ici sans me plaindre, Jacob Black? » M'interrogea-t-il à son tour, son regard vif planté dans le mien. « Tu seras satisfait, alors, d'apprendre que j'ai tenté de fuir ce domaine maudit par le passé… »

« Ah bon? » Fis-je, surpris par sa réponse. « Et qu'est-il arrivé? »

Il valait mieux que je sache exactement à quoi m'en tenir si je voulais que ma tentative réussisse.

« Jasper Whitlock a lancé trois chiens à ma poursuite, » répondit Garrett d'une voix sourde. « Je me suis défendu du mieux que j'ai pu contre les satanées bêtes, remarque. J'ai même réussi à étrangler l'une d'entre elles… »

« J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il y a plus à ton histoire, Garrett, » l'interrompis-je, vaguement inquiet par ce qu'il allait me confier par la suite.

« Tu as raison, Jacob. Et je vais t'expliquer comment les choses fonctionnent par ici, pour que tu saisisses bien la gravité de notre situation, en tant qu'esclaves des seigneurs de Volterra, » poursuivit mon voisin de table. « Vois-tu, lorsqu'un esclave mâle essaye de s'enfuir, Jasper réussit toujours à le récupérer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et la punition, pour un esclave qui commet une telle action, est de recevoir trente coups de fouet, sur la place publique, devant tous les villageois… »

Jusque là, je n'étais pas impressionné outre mesure. Trente coups de fouet, où était le drame dans ce châtiment? Cela ne m'empêcherait pas de recommencer tant et aussi longtemps que je ne serais pas sorti de ces terres, si cela devait m'arriver.

« Alors tu t'es fait torturer, Garrett? Trente coups de fouet, et tu n'en pouvais déjà plus? » M'enquis-je avec sarcasme.

Mais je regrettai mes paroles aussitôt que je les eus prononcées, car l'expression de Garrett se fit plus sévère et aussi plus triste à l'écoute de mon commentaire.

« Je pourrais prendre trente coup de fouet dans le dos toutes les semaines, Jacob Black, » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Mais le châtiment de Jasper Whitlock ne s'arrête pas là, figure-toi. Il prend aussi un malin plaisir à brûler au fer rouge la plante des pieds de tous ceux qui tentent de se sauver de l'emprise des Volturi. Le docteur Cullen a eu beau soigner mes pieds durant des semaines après la torture administrée par Jasper, il reste que je ne pourrai plus jamais courir… »

À présent je comprenais mieux la résignation dans le regard de cet homme d'une trentaine d'années. Et aussi pourquoi la plupart des captifs n'étaient entravés d'aucune manière. Une question commença à me démanger.

« Dis-moi, Garrett, combien de prisonniers ont reçu une telle punition depuis que tu es retenu ici? » Demandai-je, curieux.

« La moitié des hommes assis à cette table ont subi le même sort que moi, Jacob, » affirma Garrett, « et l'autre moitié ne tient pas à devenir invalide à son tour. »

Je devais avoir l'air incrédule, car Garrett se tourna alors vers l'homme qui était assis à sa droite et qui écoutait notre conversation sans intervenir.

« Notre ami Jacob semble penser que j'exagère à propos de Jasper Whitlock, Eleazar. Montre-lui donc ce qu'il t'a fait endurer lorsqu'il a réalisé que tu étais toujours aussi têtu, même après t'avoir marqué les pieds et les mains au fer rouge… »

Le prénommé Eleazar ouvrit grand la bouche et tira la langue comme s'il voulait me narguer, mais en vérité c'était pour me montrer qu'elle avait été coupée en deux par le milieu, et fourchait à présent de manière insolite et repoussante. Je sentis un frisson d'horreur me parcourir.

« Si je comprends bien, les sévices augmentent en gravité avec le nombre de tentatives de fuite? » Repris-je, après être demeuré bouche bée à la pensée de la souffrance infligée au prisonnier qui me fixait de son regard perçant.

« Mon conseil, Jacob, si tu songes à te pousser d'ici, c'est de ne pas rater ton coup. Mais, entre nous, ce serait bien une première, sous la surveillance de Jasper et Emmett, » conclut mon compagnon.

Mais une idée avait fait son chemin dans mon esprit en constatant que Jasper et ses acolytes étaient tous montés à cheval pour circuler à travers l'immensité des champs de blé et de légumes. J'ignorais si Jasper voulait me mettre à l'épreuve ou quoi, mais il avait demandé à Emmett de m'enlever les fers que j'avais aux chevilles depuis la veille après le repas pris en vitesse. C'était un très mauvais calcul de sa part. Cela me donnait la chance de pouvoir voler un cheval, et le faire détaler au galop. Je voulais agir au plus vite pour profiter au maximum de mes forces retrouvées. Mine de rien, j'avais englouti une baguette au complet avec confiture et fromage, plus deux saucissons débordant de gras, à défaut d'être goûteux.

J'exécutai les tâches qu'on m'avait indiquées de faire durant environ une heure, si je me fiais à la position du soleil dans le ciel, avant de m'approcher tranquillement d'une monture laissée à l'abandon par un type qui était allé s'assurer que le travail avançait comme prévu dans son aire de surveillance. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir où se trouvait Jasper, et ne le localisai nulle part. Pourtant, s'il avait été dans les parages, je n'aurais pas pu le manquer; il dominait les travailleurs et les plans de céréales du haut de sa monture. Était-il possible qu'il soit rentré à Volterra et qu'il ait délégué la responsabilité de nous discipliner aux trois nigauds que j'avais observés en marchant, et qui paraissaient tous plus frêles qu'un rameau? Je n'y réfléchis pas très longtemps, pris d'une montée d'adrénaline subite. En deux enjambées, j'étais tout à côté du cheval, que j'enfourchai dans la même seconde. Il devait être habitué à obéir aux gestes plutôt qu'à la parole, car tout ce que j'eus à faire, pour le sentir bouger, fut de lui donner un petit coup de talon dans les flancs. Je lui donnai un autre coup plus prononcé, et il s'élança tout de suite au galop, à ma plus grande satisfaction. Étant pourvu d'un excellent sens de l'orientation, je savais quelle direction prendre pour atteindre des terres encore plus reculées du bord de la mer, dont nous étions déjà très éloignés, et je dirigeai ma monture en conséquence. Les trois idiots de service ne firent rien pour m'arrêter, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à aboyer des ordres aux esclaves qui ne s'exécutaient pas assez rapidement, et Emmett Cullen ne reviendrait aux champs qu'à l'heure de faire rentrer les captifs.

C'est ainsi que je traversai toute la superficie des terres à moissonner sans être importuné par quiconque, et que je poursuivis ensuite ma course sur un chemin de gravier agrémenté de chaque côté par une haie de peupliers. Je fis galoper mon cheval jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit à son zénith dans le ciel sans nuages, puis je ralentis son allure quand je me trouvai à l'orée d'une forêt. Il y avait plus de deux heures que je m'étais enfui, et je n'avais croisé personne sur la route. Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir de ce constat, ou bien m'en alarmer. Je commençais, en outre, à avoir faim à nouveau. Après une vingtaine de minutes à trotter dans la forêt, je parvins à un carrefour, mais il n'y avait aucune indication des lieux que l'on pouvait accéder en empruntant l'un ou l'autre des chemins. Le sentier sur lequel je me trouvais semblait s'enfoncer dans un coin de forêt beaucoup moins accueillant, la lumière du jour n'y pénétrant pas à cause de la densité des arbres, par contre, si je tournais à gauche ou à droite, je ne m'éloignerais pas autant des limites du domaine des Volturi, limites que j'espérais avoir franchies déjà. Il fallait que je poursuive vers le nord, coûte que coûte.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je vis une éclaircie dans les arbres, et j'aperçus un bâtiment qui s'annonçait comme étant une auberge. Je descendis de ma monture et l'entraînai vers un bassin destiné à faire boire les chevaux des voyageurs qui se risquaient à arrêter à cet endroit pour se reposer. Pendant que la bête s'abreuvait, j'allai jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la salle à manger, à part une dame âgée assise près d'un âtre.

« Vous désirez quelque chose? » S'informa-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde en me voyant regarder autour de moi.

« N'importe quoi pour combler ma faim, ma bonne dame, » répondis-je poliment.

« Attendez une petite minute, mon garçon, je vais aller demander à mon fils de vous préparer une assiette de jambon, » dit la vieille femme en se levant et en disparaissant dans une pièce adjacente.

Presqu'aussitôt, un homme apparut dans la salle, tenant dans ses mains un plateau qu'il déposa à la table où j'avais pris place. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévisager de la tête aux pieds, sa beauté me semblant irréelle. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de velours noir et d'une chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes. Ses bottes de cuir remontaient jusqu'en haut de ses genoux et lui donnaient une allure princière. Il avait l'air d'un noble, et non d'un aubergiste. Cela me parut des plus bizarres. Le plateau qu'il avait mis devant moi contenait une assiette avec des morceaux de jambonneau, des patates douces et de la choucroute. Il y avait aussi deux coupes de vin, et la bouteille pour les remplir davantage. Le jeune homme au visage d'ange s'assit devant moi en un geste résolu.

« Vous permettez que je vous tienne compagnie, l'ami? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a des visiteurs par ici… » Commenta-t-il.

J'aurais juré qu'il se forçait pour parler comme un paysan. Quelque chose clochait dans sa façon de s'exprimer.

« Vous pouvez toujours me tenir compagnie, monsieur, mais vous risquez de me trouver peu loquace, » répliquai-je sur la défensive, en commençant à manger mon repas.

« Goûtez-moi ce vin, il fait des miracles pour délier les langues, » fit mon interlocuteur en prenant lui-même une coupe qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

Je m'avisai qu'il avait des yeux verts comme je n'en avais jamais vus auparavant. Si on m'avait dit qu'une telle couleur existait, je ne l'aurais pas cru. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle son visage n'avait pas l'air humain. Et la couleur de ses cheveux, on aurait dit du bronze fondu.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le coin, si je peux me permettre de le demander? » Poursuivit-il sur un ton de confidence.

« J'ai été victime d'un naufrage, et je dois aller prévenir la compagnie qui avait frété le navire que l'équipage au grand complet a péri en mer, » tentai-je d'expliquer sur un ton que je voulais convaincant.

Je pris une gorgée de vin pour m'éclaircir la voix. J'imaginais la tête de mon vis-à-vis si je lui avouais la vérité.

_Je dois avertir les autorités qu'une bande de pervers détient des femmes en captivité pour en faire leurs jouets sexuels… _

Mais l'autre eut l'air de prendre au sérieux ce que je venais de lui confier, car il remarqua « Vous avez bien fait de vous arrêter ici pour vous reposer un peu, alors. Vous êtes encore à plusieurs lieues du moindre petit bled. »

Il me versa d'autre vin, et me fixa de son regard pénétrant, comme pour s'assurer que je ne lui cachais rien. Je commençais à ressentir une sorte de malaise, causé par la présence de cet homme singulier à mes côtés.

« Pour dire vrai, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve, » finis-je par répondre.

« Vous êtes à la frontière nord du domaine des Volturi, » m'éclaira l'aubergiste.

« Les Volturi? » Demandai-je innocemment. « Qui sont donc ces gens? »

« Ce sont eux qui nous fournissent en vins et en produits frais, et ils nous font un très bon prix, je dois dire, » continua-t-il.

Je ne savais plus quoi ajouter. J'aurais voulu être laissé à moi-même pour terminer mon assiette en paix. Mais subitement, ma vision devint floue et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. J'étais encore en mesure d'entendre, mais les sons ne me parvenaient pas distinctement. Le type en face de moi semblait me donner des explications sur les Volturi, mais peut-être que mon esprit me jouait des tours, car son discours était tout sauf rassurant.

« Les Volturi nous font un bon prix sur les vivres que nous leur achetons car ils utilisent des esclaves comme main-d'œuvre, et donc ils font cent pour cent de profits sur les ventes de leurs produits. Dommage, par contre, qu'ils aient de plus en plus de misère à trouver des hommes valides pour ajouter à leur réserve de prisonniers. Je suppose que des rumeurs ont dû circuler à l'extérieur de leurs terres et que c'est pour cette raison que plus personne ne s'aventure par ici… »

« Pourquoi me racontez-vous ça? » M'enquis-je d'une voix empâtée que je reconnaissais à peine.

« Je ne travaille pas ici, **Jacob Black**… » Poursuivit l'homme en me souriant de façon machiavélique. Il ne s'exprimait plus du tout comme un manant.

Et c'est à ce moment, en l'entendant prononcer mon nom, que je compris que j'étais tombé dans un piège odieux.

« …mais il se trouve que mon bon ami Jasper Whitlock avait des doutes à ton sujet. Il était convaincu que tu tenterais de t'enfuir dès que l'occasion se présenterait. En fait, il a même fait exprès de te laisser t'échapper ce matin… »

Mes yeux avaient peine à demeurer ouverts à présent. L'enfoiré qui se tenait devant moi devait avoir mis une drogue quelconque dans ma nourriture avant de me l'apporter.

« …car il savait que tu ne pourrais pas franchir les limites du domaine. Il m'avait demandé de me rendre ici en matinée afin de faire le guet. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu, Jacob. Tu n'es pas aussi malin que Jasper ne semble croire. Aussitôt qu'il sera ici, on va pouvoir repartir à Volterra et faire comme si cette petite incartade aux règlements de mes employeurs n'était jamais survenue. »

« Qui êtes-vous, au juste? » Me forçai-je à demander avant de ne plus pouvoir articuler un seul mot.

« Ma foi, j'ai oublié de me présenter tout à l'heure, » répondit-il avec une expression faussement mortifiée. « Je suis Edward Cullen, comte de Morvalle. Et tu connais déjà mon frère Emmett, n'est-ce pas? »

Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi malin que Jasper Whitlock le croyait, comme venait de commenter le frère d'Emmett, mais j'étais capable d'un certain raisonnement. Ainsi, les deux frères Cullen devaient, selon toute vraisemblance, être les fils du docteur Cullen que Garrett avait mentionné.

« Si j'ai bien saisi vos intentions, monsieur le comte, je ferai bientôt la connaissance de votre père aussi, n'est-ce pas? » Persiflai-je entre mes dents en m'effondrant sur le plancher de la salle à manger.

La dernière chose que j'entendis, avant de perdre conscience, fut la voix suave du noble qui répondit « Normalement, Jasper fait porter les esclaves qu'il punit chez mon père pour qu'il traite leurs blessures. Cependant, j'ai bien envie de lui suggérer de faire une exception avec toi. Après tout, tu sembles avoir la couenne très dure… »

**ooooooooo**

Je ne savais pas si la drogue aurait dû faire effet plus longtemps, mais lorsque je revins à moi, j'étais installé en travers d'une monture, comme un vulgaire paquet. Je décidai de ne pas laisser paraître que j'avais repris connaissance, et écoutai passivement la conversation entre Jasper Whitlock et Edward Cullen, tous deux montés sur leur propre cheval et entraînant le mien à leur suite.

« Ce Jacob Black s'est fait avoir comme un enfant de chœur à l'auberge de Carmen Denali. Il n'est pas très brillant, si tu veux mon avis, Jasper, » commenta Edward, reconnaissable par sa voix grave et veloutée, même si je ne l'apercevais que de dos et à l'envers à cause de la manière dont j'étais penché.

« C'est parce qu'il a été pris par surprise, Edward, mais je peux te garantir qu'il est futé. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il va tout faire pour tenter de sauver la marquise de Courville du sort qui l'attend au palais, » répliqua Jasper.

« C'est trop bête que les quatre survivantes aient été accompagnées par ce type. C'est un inconvénient dont nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin, même s'il peut se rendre utile aux champs, » dit encore Edward en soupirant.

« C'est aussi mon opinion, surtout que lui et la marquise sont entichés l'un de l'autre, alors ça ne peut que mal se terminer, » renchérit l'autre.

J'aurais bien aimé qu'Isabella Swan soit entichée de moi, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Je pouvais tout de même jouer le jeu, si cela contribuait à berner mes geôliers…

« Si ce n'était pas qu'on est à court d'hommes pour s'occuper des moissons, je lui règlerais son compte une fois pour toutes, » poursuivit Jasper.

« Hou là! Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort, Jazz? Les types que tu as la charge de surveiller ne sont pas des criminels! Tu ne peux pas en éliminer un comme ça, juste parce qu'il éprouve un sentiment pour une des captives, » s'exclama le comte.

« Ce gars là va nous causer un tas d'emmerdes, Edward! Je sens qu'on n'en a pas fini avec lui! » L'interrompit le grand blond.

« Mais enfin, Jasper, tu dois bien savoir qu'il ne pourra que se tenir tranquille, une fois que tu lui auras infligé ta foutue punition! » Le raisonna son interlocuteur.

Je me demandai, en entendant Edward essayer de calmer les ardeurs de son comparse, s'il était sérieux lorsqu'il avait insinué qu'il me laisserait souffrir comme un martyr au lieu de me faire voir par un médecin. J'étais capable d'endurer bien des tourments, pourvu que Bella ne fût jamais mise au courant de ce que j'allais subir. C'est la pensée de son affliction morale, si elle savait comment on me traitait ici, qui m'était le plus pénible à supporter. Les deux hommes avaient changé de sujet, et ils discutaient maintenant des trois nouvelles acquisitions du harem comme s'il s'était agi d'objets d'art…ou d'objet tout court.

« Je t'ai fait lever à l'aube, Edward, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te demander si tu avais commencé à dresser les nouvelles recrues, ni comment tu les trouvais, » fit remarquer Jasper.

« J'ai seulement fait la connaissance d'Isabella Swan jusqu'à présent, mais vous aviez raison Emmett et toi, vous auriez difficilement trouvé mieux sur les marchés de Candie, si toutefois la comtesse de Marillac et la duchesse d'Essanges sont aussi remarquables que cette marquise de Courville, » répondit le comte de Morvalle.

« Oh, pour être remarquables, elles le sont aussi, crois-moi! » Confirma son acolyte. « La duchesse d'Essanges ferait pâlir d'envie la marquise de Montespan, sauf qu'elle a un caractère dominateur, et j'ignore si Emmett ou toi serez en mesure d'en venir à bout. Quant à la petite comtesse, disons que je préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'Aro pourrait lui faire subir, car elle me rappelle une biche sans défense… »

« Ceci étant dit, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu as cru bon de défigurer la brunette, Jazz, » le coupa sèchement Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas voir ses traits, mais j'étais certain qu'il devait avoir l'air furieux en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Je n'étais sûrement pas le seul à trouver le comportement de cet homme brutal abominable. Ainsi donc, Bella avait été frappée au visage au point d'en être défigurée? Mais que pouvais-je faire pour la venger? Rien du tout, hélas!

« Si tu as rencontré cette petite garce, je pense que tu dois avoir une idée de la raison pour laquelle j'ai agi ainsi à son égard, Edward, » répliqua Jasper, essayant de se justifier.

« Je ne sais pas, Jasper. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait attenté à ses jours, et qu'elle était prête à recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse son coup. Ne pouvais-tu pas simplement la ligoter comme il faut pour l'empêcher de bouger? À cause de toi, il va falloir que j'attende une semaine avant de l'envoyer à ses maîtres, » soupira l'homme dont je commençais à comprendre qu'il était chargé de former les esclaves du harem, bien que j'étais confus sur ce que cela impliquait exactement.

« Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre, vieux, » commenta mon tortionnaire. « Pense à tout ce que tu vas pouvoir montrer à cette fille en une semaine. Parfois, je donnerais cher pour être à ta place. »

Sacrebleu, que signifiait le discours de cet être ignoble? Pauvre petite tourterelle triste! Dans quel endroit de perdition était-elle tombée? Je n'en pouvais plus d'écouter ces deux vils individus parler d'elle de manière si peu respectueuse.

« Par la fin, allez-vous cesser de parler d'Isabella Swan de la sorte? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'écrier. « Vous en discutez comme s'il s'agissait d'un prix gagné à une tombola, et vous me répugnez! »

« Merde, Edward! Je croyais que tu avais mis assez d'herbes dans la nourriture de Jacob Black pour qu'il reste dans les limbes jusqu'au moment du supplice, » s'énerva Jasper.

« Je ne pouvais pas demander conseil à mon père pour la dose, figure-toi, » se défendit Edward. « J'ai dû subtiliser ses herbes médicinales en douce, et de toute façon, tu le veux conscient sur la place publique, n'est-ce pas? »

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de mon tourmenteur, mais elle devait être affirmative, car Edward poursuivit « Assure-toi de faire venir tous les esclaves, hommes et femmes, et tous les villageois. Je crois qu'on va avoir droit à un spectacle des plus divertissants… »

Je réalisai que nous étions en train de franchir les portes de la ville. Le soleil ne cognait plus aussi fort dans mon dos, l'après-midi tirant à sa fin.

« Je vous en supplie, comte, ayez au moins la bonté d'épargner mon calvaire à la vue de la marquise de Courville, si toutefois vous tenez à la garder saine d'esprit, » dis-je, mi sarcastique, mi sérieux.

J'étais réellement inquiet pour la santé mentale de mon amie.

« Je caressais plutôt le projet de l'installer aux premières loges, cher Jacob, » répliqua l'homme au visage d'ange et aux intentions démoniaques. « Vois-tu, ta petite copine se moque éperdument des règlements en vigueur chez les Volturi. Je suis, pour ma part, convaincu que d'assister à ton châtiment lui remettra du plomb dans la tête. »

« Vous êtes encore plus monstrueux que vos deux comparses, monsieur Cullen! » Hurlai-je en relevant la tête pour qu'il puisse voir mon regard rempli de haine.

Nous étions déjà parvenus sur la grande place située au centre de la ville. Jasper avait disparu de mon champ de vision; sans doute était-il allé donner des ordres pour que le rassemblement mentionné par le comte ait lieu.

« Et les seigneurs de Volterra? Vont-ils eux aussi être témoins des tortures que Jasper compte m'administrer? » M'enquis-je pour gagner du temps, mais aussi parce que j'étais curieux de voir à quoi ressemblaient ces trois despotes dont on m'avait rebattu les oreilles sans arrêt au cours des dernières trente-six heures.

« Aro, Caius et Marcus vont peut-être jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qui se passe en bas, du sommet de la plus haute tour du château, mais il y a fort longtemps qu'ils ne s'intéressent plus au sort de leurs esclaves mâles, Jacob. Cela dit, ce n'est pas une raison pour que j'accepte que Jasper abuse de son pouvoir. Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter, je ne le laisserai jamais tuer intentionnellement un esclave, » conclut Edward en me libérant de ma position inconfortable en travers de la selle du cheval. Je n'avais plus de chemise sur le dos; on avait dû me l'enlever avant de me placer sur la monture, dans le but évident que la brûlure des rayons du soleil agisse en synergie avec les coups de fouet pour augmenter d'autant la douleur.

Les gens commençaient à se réunir près d'un poteau où j'allais, selon toute évidence, être attaché, puis fouetté. Edward me poussa devant lui, et je vis Jasper revenir vers nous, avec le matériel pour m'entraver et divers instruments de torture, dont la fameuse tige en fer forgée qu'il allait chauffer sur un brasero dans les prochaines minutes. Il la jeta négligemment par terre, et m'attrapa brutalement par le bras pour m'entraîner vers le pilori auquel il m'attacha de manière à exposer mon dos, et les bras suspendus au dessus de ma tête et retenus par des fers fixés au poteau. J'étais encore légèrement étourdi, sans quoi j'aurais tenté d'assommer Jasper, qui était moins grand et surtout moins costaud que moi. À présent il était trop tard. Mes jambes aussi étaient ligotées, et j'étais à la merci de mon bourreau. Je tournai la tête à gauche et à droite pour voir si Bella était dans l'assistance, et je l'aperçus à seulement quelques mètres de moi, entourée de sa nounou et de ses deux amies qui m'observaient avec une expression affolée. Elles ne voulaient pas être présentes sur cette place et me regarder souffrir, c'était clair dans leurs visages. Mais il y avait autre chose dans celui de Bella, et cela ressemblait à de la détermination. Il y avait aussi comme une manière d'encouragement dans son regard, comme si elle m'enjoignait d'être fort et de tenir bon jusqu'au bout. Elle avait beau avoir l'air d'une suppliciée elle-même, avec cette marque violacée sur le côté droit de sa figure, elle était d'une beauté troublante, et je m'avisai que la robe verte en tissu vaporeux qu'elle portait ne laissait pas grands détails de sa physionomie à l'imagination. Je songeai que si j'étais pour succomber à cause de mes blessures, au moins je quitterais la terre avec en mémoire la plus sublime des visions.

Jasper Whitlock s'empara d'un fouet énorme, et je sentis sa morsure sur ma peau déjà meurtrie dans la seconde, accompagnée d'un bruit sec. Il n'attendit pas pour faire claquer son instrument de torture une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. J'arrêtai de compter après le dixième claquement, car la douleur était si intense que je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Je sentais en outre que ma peau s'était déchirée par endroits et que le sang coulait librement le long de mes omoplates et de mes reins. Je sentais également que mes jambes allaient très bientôt me lâcher, et que tout mon poids serait supporté par mes bras à moitié engourdis. Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir sur moi, et je vis Edward et Emmett dans la foule, qui m'observaient avec un sourire de connivence, se régalant de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Le diable en personne n'aurait pas réagi aussi cruellement.

Subitement, il y eut une commotion dans l'assemblée, et je me retournai pour tenter d'en identifier la cause. C'est ainsi que je vis Bella s'approcher de nous à toute vitesse, ramasser prestement la tige de fer qui traînait par terre à côté de Jasper, et la balancer de toutes ses forces par la tête de ce dernier, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Mais les lésions qu'il avait eu le temps de m'infliger étaient en train d'avoir raison de ma résistance physique. La dernière chose dont j'eus conscience, avant de m'évanouir, fut l'expression d'incrédulité sur le visage d'Emmett Cullen, et celle d'une colère indescriptible sur celui de son frère, qui se précipita vivement sur Bella, et disparut dans la foule en la tirant par le bras pour qu'elle ne puisse lui échapper.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Tous les personnages de cette fiction ont été sortis de leur contexte initial, c'est-à-dire la formidable saga Twilight, créée par la non moins formidable Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai aucun droit sur eux, mais j'ai par contre énormément de plaisir à les faire agir de manière aussi improbable que disjonctée, dans ce conte destiné à un public adulte averti.**

**Vos commentaires me font très plaisir, et j'écris toujours en imaginant la réaction des lecteurs en lisant tel ou tel passage de l'histoire, et je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas surprise de vos remarques suite à la parution du chapitre 6. Quels salauds tout de même que Japser, Emmett et Edward! J'ai bien hâte de voir comment Bella va, malgré tout, finir par tomber amoureuse du comte… ****(Hi hi! just kidding, I'm the writer, I already know). **

Chapitre septième : Le châtiment de Bella.

**BPOV**

Durant ma première nuit passée dans le palais des Volturi, je fis d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels je subissais toutes sortes de tortures corporelles, allant de la défenestration à la crucifixion, en passant par l'écartèlement. Après chaque mauvais rêve, je me réveillais en sueurs, espérant que j'allais trouver un sommeil moins tourmenté par la suite, mais aussitôt rendormie, je retombais dans cet univers de souffrances et de punitions infligées par trois hommes dont je n'arrivais jamais à distinguer les visages.

Ces cauchemars n'avaient pourtant aucun sens, les seigneurs de Volterra se servant des esclaves pour assouvir leurs pulsions sexuelles, et non pour en faire des martyres. Il aurait été plus logique que mes rêves mettent en scène le comte de Morvalle, puisqu'il était celui qui semblait le plus enclin à humilier une femme par tous les moyens possibles et qui y prenait un plaisir évident.

Mais voilà, les dernières paroles échangées avec Edward Cullen avaient dû faire leur chemin jusqu'à mon subconscient, et lui jouer des tours. _« …Les Volturi risquent de vous faire payer chèrement votre caractère rebelle… » « …je n'aurai pas à me sentir responsable si quelque chose de grave vous arrive pendant que vous êtes là-haut avec eux… » « …parce que vous êtes toute neuve, et que ces salauds pourraient vous faire très mal… »_.

J'aurais donné cher pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire exactement. Est-ce que se faire déflorer était une forme de torture et que c'était pour cette raison que ma mère avait préféré me laisser dans l'ignorance? Il faudrait que je m'informe sans tarder auprès de Rosalie. Mais apparemment, c'était la peur de souffrir sous le joug des Volturi qui avait provoqué mes cauchemars.

Je me réveillai à l'aube, alors que toutes les autres captives dormaient encore profondément, les veinardes. Qu'y avait-il à faire dans ce château, à part attendre d'être demandée dans les appartements des trois despotes qui régentaient les lieux tout en restant invisibles au commun des mortels pendant la journée? Je n'osais plus me risquer à quitter l'enceinte du gynécée, de peur de me retrouver une autre fois face à face avec le dresseur d'esclaves, qui n'arriverait jamais à rien avec moi, surtout s'il continuait à ne rien m'expliquer et à profiter de mon ignorance des règles pour abuser de mon corps sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Comment ce type était parvenu à m'amadouer hier soir en me reconduisant au sérail, malgré toute la haine que je ressentais à son égard, relevait du plus grand mystère. C'était aussi très déconcertant. Cela voulait dire que l'homme était un expert manipulateur et qu'il pouvait sans doute obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait en se servant de ce talent singulier. Cette pensée me donna envie de vomir, mais je réalisai que mon malaise était également causé par mon estomac demeuré vide trop longtemps. Je n'étais pas habituée à sauter des repas, et j'avais jeûné plus souvent, au cours des quatre derniers jours, que pendant mes dix-neuf ans passés au domaine de Courville.

Je décidai donc d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle à manger, au cas où il y aurait déjà des victuailles préparées à l'intention des prisonnières. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'apercevoir une jeune femme assise à une table, mangeant sans grand intérêt ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, et semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Je m'approchai d'elle, et m'avisai qu'il s'agissait de la beauté blonde qui avait quitté le harem aux bras d'Edward alors que j'y retournais pour la nuit. Kate m'avait expliquée qu'elle s'en allait passer la nuit chez les Volturi, et que je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de me renseigner au sujet de nos maîtres. Je m'assis en face d'elle, et elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête dans ma direction, comme pour me signifier qu'elle m'avait vue.

« Bonjour Tanya, je suis Isabella Swan, marquise de Courville, » dis-je, en guise de présentation.

« Oh, je sais qui vous êtes, mademoiselle Swan, » répondit-elle sur la défensive. « Vous êtes l'esclave qui s'est aventurée en dehors du harem dès son arrivée ici. »

La jeune femme, qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années de plus que moi, m'observa avec des yeux qui n'étaient plus que deux minces fentes, avant de poursuivre « Soit vous êtes complètement inconsciente, soit vous aimez bien être remise à votre place. Remarquez, je peux vous comprendre, le comte de Morvalle est un homme à qui il est difficile de résister… »

Je ne savais plus quoi penser ni quoi dire après l'avoir entendue me parler de la sorte. Elle semblait croire que j'avais fait exprès d'aller me balader dans les couloirs lugubres du palais, dans l'unique but de me faire sermonner et punir par Edward Cullen. Il fallait que je remette les pendules à l'heure.

« J'ignore pourquoi vous faites ce genre de conjectures, Tanya, » répliquai-je après un moment de réflexion. « Je connais à peine le comte, et je ne le connaissais pas du tout avant de m'égarer en sortant de la salle d'eau. Si vous le trouvez tellement irrésistible, pourquoi donc n'êtes-vous pas avec lui ce matin, puisque de toute évidence les Volturi en ont fini avec vous? »

Cette dernière phrase était sortie de ma bouche presque sans que je le réalise. Après tout, que savais-je de sa nuit passée avec les seigneurs de Volterra? Et, plus encore, que savais-je de sa relation avec le dompteur d'esclaves? D'ailleurs, les captives avaient-elles le droit d'entretenir des liaisons clandestines? Peut-être que mes interrogations n'avaient pas besoin d'être prononcées de vive voix pour être perçues, car mon interlocutrice éclata d'un rire sardonique à cet instant.

« Personne ne s'est donné la peine de vous expliquer les règlements en vigueur dans le harem, à ce que je vois, sans quoi vous ne me poseriez pas ce genre de question, » dit-elle entre deux éclats de rires moqueurs.

« J'allais justement vous demander de m'éclairer à ce sujet, » répondis-je froidement. Sa façon de se moquer de moi avait de quoi énerver, mais je devais tout de même user de tact si je voulais apprendre des détails sur les exigences sexuelles de nos maîtres.

« Tout d'abord, sachez que les filles ne sont pas libres d'aller et de venir comme bon leur semble dans ce palais, comme vous l'avez appris à vos dépens hier, je suppose, » commenta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

« Si vous faites allusion à la fouettée que le comte de Morvalle m'a administrée, Tanya, alors oui, je suis bien placée pour le savoir, à présent, » répondis-je en tâchant d'avoir l'air indifférente.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se doute du sentiment ambigu que m'inspirait l'homme qu'elle paraissait, pour sa part, aduler.

« Ensuite, s'il est vrai que le comte peut venir chercher une prisonnière n'importe quand pour satisfaire ses propres besoins, l'inverse n'est pas vrai, figurez-vous, puisque nous n'avons pas le droit de circuler en dehors du gynécée, précisément, » continua d'expliquer la jeune femme.

« Mais si c'était le cas, vous ne dormiriez pas ici, n'est-ce pas? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de l'interrompre.

« Edward et moi avons un long passé en commun, Isabella, et il vient souvent me chercher pour que je l'aide à se détendre, si c'est ce que vous insinuez. Cependant, les nuits que je ne passe pas ici, d'habitude je les passe en compagnie de nos maîtres, » répliqua-t-elle.

« J'ai entendu dire que ce sont des hommes terriblement dépravés, Tanya, mais je vois mal comment ils pourraient être plus dépravés qu'Edward… »

« Edward n'est pas dépravé, marquise. Où êtes-vous allée chercher cette idée? » Me coupa vivement Tanya.

« Mais enfin, il m'a frappée, et ensuite il m'a touchée d'une manière irrespectueuse! » M'offusquai-je.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est occupé de vos blessures, après vous avoir fouettée? »

« Oui, Tanya, mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il ait profité odieusement de mon corps, » repris-je, abasourdie par sa question.

Tanya me dévisagea plus profondément, comme si elle ne voyait pas pourquoi j'étais scandalisée par la conduite du comte.

« Isabella, est-ce que vous avez éprouvé du plaisir par les attouchements d'Edward? » Finit-elle par me demander.

Je me sentis rougir comme une tomate. Je ne voulais pas répondre par l'affirmative, car j'avais l'impression que j'étais en train de tomber dans un piège. Mais mon visage parlait sans que j'eusse besoin de prononcer un seul mot. Tanya sourit en voyant mon expression.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi vous sentir coupable, ma petite, cela fait partie des bénéfices que nous recevons dans le harem. Edward et Emmett Cullen sont chargés de montrer aux esclaves comment se comporter en présence des Volturi, mais en échange ils nous procurent le plaisir que les Volturi sont incapables de nous accorder, trop centrés qu'ils sont à vouloir soulager leurs pulsions malsaines… »

Les propos de l'esclave me rappelèrent la raison de mon anxiété.

« Tanya, Edward a laissé entendre que s'il m'amenait tout de suite chez les Volturi, ceux-ci risquaient de me faire très mal. Que voulait-il dire, au juste? » Demandai-je en cassant ma voix.

« Eh bien, Isabella, sans doute que si vous êtes vierge, et que vous vous retrouvez dans le lit d'Aro, il vous prendra quand même avec toute la violence dont il est capable, risquant de vous déchirer, et vous serez bonne pour être transférée directement dans les quartiers du docteur Cullen, » répondit Tanya comme si elle m'avait parlé de la dernière extravagance vestimentaire de la favorite du roi.

« Le docteur Cullen? » Questionnai-je bêtement.

« Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Emmett et d'Edward, est le médecin particulier des Volturi et de leurs esclaves. Il est très bon pour s'occuper des blessures que nous infligent trop souvent nos maîtres. Et heureusement qu'un tel homme habite en ces lieux, marquise, sans quoi Aro, Caius et Marcus s'en permettraient encore plus avec nous… »

Ainsi donc, il existait au moins un membre de la famille Cullen qui agissait avec compassion auprès des captives. Et qu'avait rajouté Tanya, à propos des trois régents? Ma curiosité était piquée, à présent.

« Mais enfin, Tanya, Kate m'a raconté ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de vous faire la nuit dernière. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que d'être forcée de se donner à trois hommes à la fois? Et puis d'abord, comment cela est-il même possible? »

« Isabella, » reprit calmement la blonde captive, « se donner à plusieurs hommes à la fois peut être très agréable, si ceux-ci sont à l'écoute de vos désirs. Mais si vous ne savez pas comment une telle chose peut se produire, je crains de vous choquer en tentant de vous l'expliquer… »

« Si je discute de cela avec vous, Tanya, c'est précisément pour ne plus avoir l'air d'une couventine, figurez-vous, » ripostai-je, fatiguée d'être traitée comme la dernière des ingénues. « D'ailleurs, vous serez sans doute intéressée de savoir qu'Edward lui-même m'a suggéré de m'informer sur le sujet. »

« Très bien, alors, » soupira-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer, parce qu'à ce moment-là, plusieurs jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la salle à manger, papotant et rigolant comme si elles déambulaient à la foire. J'aperçus Alice et Rosalie qui se dirigeaient vers une table dans le coin opposé de l'endroit où j'étais assise avec Tanya.

« Je pense que vos amies vous cherchent, » remarqua mon interlocutrice en regardant dans leur direction.

« Vous voudrez bien continuer de m'éclairer sur la situation des esclaves, n'est-ce pas? » Demandai-je, frustrée de devoir laisser cette conversation en plan.

« Rassurez-vous, marquise, Irina, Kate et moi-même avons discuté longuement avec vos amies pendant que vous étiez absente du sérail. Elles auront sûrement un tas de choses à vous raconter, » conclut-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Cette fille était un monument d'assurance, comme si le monde lui appartenait, malgré son statut d'esclave à la merci des caprices de trois maîtres obsédés sexuels. J'en demeurai perplexe en y songeant, alors que j'allais rejoindre mes dames de compagnie à l'autre bout de la salle. Alice me faisait de grands signes depuis qu'elle m'avait remarquée. Je me demandais comment s'était déroulé le reste de leur journée, la veille. Et je ne savais pas si je devais leur confier ce qui m'était arrivé de mon côté. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles me prennent en pitié après tout ce que j'avais subi, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elles pensent que je leur faisais des cachotteries. Nous n'avions pas l'habitude d'avoir de secrets entre nous, même si cela avait quelque peu changé ces derniers temps, depuis que ma relation avec Jacob Black avait évolué vers autre chose qu'une simple amitié platonique. Mais je craignais trop la réaction de Rosalie pour les mettre dans la confidence de ce qu'il représentait pour moi dorénavant. Je ne le savais pas moi-même, de toute façon. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je me faisais du souci pour lui depuis que le comte de Morvalle m'avait décrit le sort réservé aux travailleurs qui essayaient de s'enfuir.

J'allai me chercher des croissants et du jus d'orange, en ayant une pensée pour Esme, qui était sans doute en charge de préparer toute cette nourriture à présent. J'espérais qu'il soit possible pour moi d'aller la visiter dans ses nouvelles fonctions sous peu. Par chance, les cuisines étaient adjacentes à nos appartements, donc techniquement je pourrais y accéder sans enfreindre les règles de conduite. Je pris ensuite place aux côté de la comtesse de Marillac et de la duchesse d'Essanges. Cette dernière me dévisagea comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas, et elle secoua la tête d'un air découragé.

« Ma pauvre fille, ton visage est encore plus violacé ce matin qu'il ne l'était hier après-midi. Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies rien dit devant ta nounou, mais tu ne peux pas nous la jouer comme ça, Bella. Que t'est-il arrivé pendant ce fichu voyage en tape-cul? Quand je me suis assoupie, tu faisais les yeux doux à ton laquais, et quand je me suis réveillée, tu gisais inconsciente à ses pieds… »

« Rosalie, je n'ai pas ta force morale, » admis-je en plein milieu de sa phrase. « Or, il se trouve que j'étais dégoûtée par les propos de nos geôliers, et j'ai tenté de me casser le cou en sautant du chariot. Seulement ça n'a pas fonctionné, et Jasper a décidé de m'assommer avec son poing pour calmer mes ardeurs. Contente, maintenant? »

Le sarcasme de ma réponse passa inaperçu. Alice soupira « Quel dommage tout de même! Ce Jasper Whitlock semblait tellement gentil lorsqu'il est venu me réanimer sur la plage… »

« Qui sait, Alice, peut-être que tu réussiras à convertir cette ordure faite homme en le plus courtois des sigisbées, » la taquina Rosalie, pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce suite à sa remarque de la veille à propos du plaisir qu'elle aurait à servir les trois frères Volturi.

« Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus aux miracles, Rose, » se contenta de répondre la comtesse en haussant les épaules, avant de s'adresser à moi « Dis donc, Bella, tu nous as encore fait le coup de disparaître inopinément après le bain. Ça devient une manie, chez toi… »

Sans le savoir, Alice venait de me donner un prétexte pour faire diverger la conversation.

« Parlant de bain, Alice, que diriez-vous d'aller faire trempette dans cette magnifique piscine dont, si je ne m'abuse, nous pouvons profiter à notre guise? » M'enquis-je.

« D'accord, Bella, mais je t'avertis tout de suite, tu vas devoir nous déballer toute ton histoire quand nous serons dans la salle d'eau, » répliqua-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Décidément, je n'allais pas pouvoir m'en tirer comme je l'espérais, je devrais passer à la casserole…

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la pièce agrémentée de céramique bleue à la grandeur, avec, pour nous couvrir avant de plonger dans le bassin, des peignoirs que nous avions trouvés dans la salle de changement. Il était urgent que je m'habitue à me promener à moitié nue en public, sinon l'embarras que provoquait chez moi le fait que tout le monde puisse voir ou deviner ma physionomie allait avoir raison de ma contenance avant longtemps. Dieu merci, puisque nous étions entre personnes du même sexe dans le harem, ma gêne s'en trouvait d'autant réduite. Mais qu'allaient dire Rosalie et Alice quand je leur ferais le récit de ma soirée passée en compagnie d'un homme qui avait eu l'audace de me dévêtir sans que je puisse protester?

_Allons, Bella, tu sais bien que tu aurais pu t'en tirer sans te retrouver nue comme un ver si tu n'avais pas joué à la statue pour provoquer Edward Cullen…_

Rosalie retira son peignoir la première et descendit les marches de la piscine. Bien entendu, avec son corps de déesse, elle n'avait aucune raison d'éprouver de la timidité à se retrouver dénudée de la sorte, et j'enviais terriblement son comportement insouciant. Alice se dévêtit à son tour, et sauta dans le bassin, éclaboussant la duchesse au passage.

« Merde, Alice, fais attention, sinon je te dénonce à Jasper et il te donnera dix coups de bâtons! » Ironisa Rosalie en faisant mine d'être contrariée d'avoir été arrosée.

« Allez, Bella! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir nous rejoindre? L'eau est chauffée, c'est fantastique! » S'exclama Alice en s'éloignant du bord.

Finalement, pourquoi devrais-je me sentir embarrassée devant mes deux amies? Je n'avais vraiment pas d'excuse, surtout après les compliments que j'avais reçus la veille, même si je m'étais alors sentie jugée comme un simple objet, mais un objet de grande valeur.

_« …Les maîtres vont être très contents d'avoir une aussi belle captive à leur service… » « …totalement à la disposition de ce que je décide de faire de votre croupe renversante de perfection… »_

Je me dénudai enfin, et empruntai moi aussi les marches pour entrer dans l'eau.

« C'est l'heure de ta confession, Bella, » me rappela Alice en venant s'appuyer sur le rebord du bassin à quelques mètres de moi, tout sourire.

Pour sa part, Rosalie semblait complètement indifférente à ce que j'allais révéler ou non. Son égocentrisme avait toujours prévalu sur ses autres traits de caractère. Tout comme la curiosité prévalait chez la comtesse.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, Alice? » Soupirai-je. « Je me suis égarée en sortant de la salle d'eau, une fois revêtue, et je suis sortie de l'enceinte du gynécée par inadvertance… »

« C'est un peu faible comme excuse, ça, Bella. Tu as bien dû réaliser que tu n'étais plus dans le harem, pardi! » Commenta Alice, en faisant des vagues avec ses jambes.

« Bien sûr, Alice, que j'ai tout de suite vu que j'avais quitté le sérail, » ripostai-je, « mais j'ignorais que c'était interdit. Je voulais en profiter pour aller explorer les lieux. »

« Jane a fini par venir nous avertir qu'un dénommé Edward Cullen était parti à ta recherche, Bella, » poursuivit Rosalie, qui avait décidé de se joindre à la conversation après avoir paresseusement nagé quelques longueurs.

« C'est exact, les filles, » confirmai-je, « et si vous tenez un tant soit peu à garder votre postérieur intact, je vous conseille vivement d'éviter tout contact avec cet homme, » et ce disant, je remontai quelques marches et exposai mes fesses encore marquées et endolories à la vue de mes deux compagnes, qui poussèrent de petits cris de stupeur.

« Et bien dis donc, ma pauvre, c'était vraiment pas ta journée! » S'attrista Alice. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce dompteur d'esclaves à la con? Il t'a confondu avec un animal de cirque ou quoi? »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que nous a expliqué Irina, Alice? » La coupa Rosalie. « Les esclaves qui ont le malheur de se retrouver en dehors du harem doivent recevoir dix coups de fouet! Et c'est Emmett Cullen et son frère Edward qui ont la responsabilité de discipliner les captives. Oh là là, pauvre Bella, dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourrée! »

Est-ce que je devais leur avouer que la volée que j'avais reçue n'était que la moitié de mon calvaire?

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, vous savez. Edward Cullen est encore plus méprisable que Jasper Whitlock, car il a la permission d'abuser des esclaves qu'il doit dresser, » ajoutai-je en replongeant dans le bassin.

La réaction de mes dames de compagnie ne se fit pas attendre.

« Comment? Es-tu en train de nous dire que tu t'es fait violer par ce type ignoble? » S'emporta la duchesse d'Essanges.

« Pas exactement, non, » avouai-je, en déglutinant péniblement.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de décrire ce que le comte de Morvalle m'avait fait subir sans le faire paraître pire qu'il ne l'était. Car, apparemment, c'était moi qui n'étais pas normale de le trouver pervers, aux dires de Tanya. À l'entendre, c'était presqu'un ange tombé du ciel. Je ne le voyais pas du tout de cette façon, et j'étais enragée de songer que j'avais malgré tout éprouvé du plaisir à cause de lui. Seigneur, comment trouver les bons mots pour justifier ma colère?

« Je ne comprends pas, Bella, » dit Alice en entendant ma réponse. « Que t'a-t-il fait, alors, pour que tu sois si révoltée contre lui? »

« Il…il m'a fait jouir après m'avoir traitée comme une bête de somme et avoir mis ma croupe en sang! »

Voilà, c'était sorti. Maintenant, on pourrait parler d'autre chose.

_Tu rigoles, Bella? Après ce que tu viens d'admettre, tes amies vont vouloir des détails…_

« Doux Jésus, Bella, quel choc cela a dû être pour toi! » Ironisa Rosalie.

Elle ne savait pas que je n'étais plus l'oie blanche qu'elle avait été habituée de côtoyer.

« Tu as raison, Bella, ce type me donne envie de vomir, » sympathisa Alice. « Tu ne voulais certainement pas perdre ta virginité dans de pareilles circonstances… »

Et Alice était plus innocente que je ne l'avais d'abord cru.

« Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, Alice. Je suis toujours vierge, que vas-tu t'imaginer? Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'il y a plusieurs façons de procurer un orgasme à une femme? » Lui demandai-je, répétant les paroles de Jacob Black.

Ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui allait m'éclairer sur les extravagances sexuelles des Volturi, réalisai-je.

« Ce que tu nous dis, finalement, c'est que tu parviens à prendre ton pied avec un homme, mais que ça te met hors de toi, » résuma la duchesse d'Essanges, en relevant un sourcil.

« Ce qui me met hors de moi, Rosalie, c'est que je déteste Edward Cullen, et que je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle de mon corps à cause de lui. L'ennui, c'est que c'est déjà fait! » Persiflai-je en m'éloignant pour faire quelques longueurs à mon tour.

Mais Rosalie n'avait pas fini d'analyser mon comportement.

« Tu devrais pourtant savoir, puisque tu es moins naïve que je ne le pensais, que la tête et le cul sont deux entités séparées, Bella. Estime-toi chanceuse d'avoir la capacité d'éprouver du plaisir aussi facilement. Et profite donc des orgasmes que tu reçois, au lieu de ruminer du noir à cause de qui te les procure. »

Le discours de mon amie me fit sentir encore plus coupable.

« Alors tu voudrais que j'excuse les violences d'Edward Cullen parce qu'il les contrebalance avec une dose de volupté, Rose, c'est bien ça? Et en plus, je te signale que tu es bien mal placée pour me donner ce genre de conseil, toi qui n'accepte pas de te faire toucher par quiconque n'est pas de sang noble, » Ripostai-je sèchement.

Rosalie prit un air offusqué, mais ne releva pas ma remarque.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Bella, mais je comprends que tu préférerais être changée en statue, de telle sorte que cet homme ne puisse avoir aucun empire sur toi, est-ce que je me trompe? »

« Non, c'est même plutôt bien résumé, » avouai-je.

Puisqu'elle semblait disposée à parler de sexualité, peut-être qu'elle pourrait répondre à mes questions à la place de Tanya.

« Rosalie, Tanya m'a dit que vous aviez discuté avec elle et ses compagnes, hier soir, » bafouillai-je.

« C'est exact, Bella. Elle nous a, en outre, donné une liste d'exigences auxquelles nous devons nous plier, comme par exemple être épilées convenablement, prendre un bain à tous les jours, ne pas sauter de repas, participer à des ateliers de danse… »

« Tout cela est bien trivial, » la coupai-je brusquement, « et je suis plus intéressée à savoir en quoi consiste le dressage des esclaves, si toutefois vous avez été mises au parfum. »

« Et bien, Bella, Tanya nous a raconté que le maître Aro voulait la prendre analement, et qu'elle avait dû porter une espèce de plogue qui permettait d'agrandir son anus, » tenta d'élaborer Alice.

« Pardon? » Fis-je en essayant de rester impassible.

« Tu es certaine que tu veux en savoir plus, Bella? » Demanda Rosalie. « Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tout à coup… »

« Non, ça va, Rose, je suis juste un peu surprise, c'est tout, » me repris-je en venant m'appuyer au rebord de la piscine.

Mais en réalité, j'étais de plus en plus confuse.

« Et lorsque Kate a mentionné que les Volturi s'amusaient tous en même temps avec une esclave…, » mais je fus incapable de terminer ma phrase, épouvantée par ce que j'allais présumer.

« Elle voulait dire que la captive devait être capable d'avoir une relation sexuelle vaginale, anale et orale simultanément, » termina Rosalie à ma place.

Je sentis une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir en imaginant Tanya servir trois hommes de cette façon. J'étais particulièrement embarrassée par l'idée qu'elle devait mettre un phallus dans sa bouche Dans quelle position l'avaient-ils installée pour qu'elle leur soit accessible de la sorte? Pourvu que je ne sois jamais forcée de me retrouver dans la même situation…

« Mais, apparemment, ce qui excite particulièrement les Volturi, » sembla se rappeler Alice, « c'est d'utiliser toutes sortes de fouets et de cravaches sur les esclaves, et d'arrêter de frapper juste avant d'infliger des lésions corporelles. »

Les dernières paroles d'Alice servirent de catalyseur à ma révolte latente.

« Par la fin, ce que vous venez de me confier est inacceptable, et je tenterai par tous les moyens de faire en sorte que ces êtres démoniaques soient appréhendés, jugés, et punis pour leurs actes criminels! » Hurlai-je en sortant précipitamment du bassin.

Je n'écoutai pas les protestations de mes compagnes, enfilai mon peignoir en vitesse, et retournai me changer. Je franchis la distance qui me séparait du dortoir en quelques secondes, et m'effondrai sur mon lit, prête à éclater en sanglots. Car je ne me faisais pas d'illusions; j'aurais beau avoir toute la détermination au monde, je n'étais qu'une petite marquise privée de tous ses droits, et à la disposition d'au moins cinq hommes, si j'avais bien compris les propos de mes amies et de Tanya, cinq mâles tous plus méprisables les uns que les autres, et auxquels il fallait malgré tout que j'obéisse. Non, cela était hors de question. Je n'allais pas leur céder si facilement. Plutôt mourir que de les laisser profiter de moi comme d'une prostituée à bon marché! Je commençai à fomenter des plans dans ma tête pour leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mais la baignade de tout à l'heure m'avait détendue au point de me rendre somnolente. Je finis par m'assoupir et accéder au sommeil paisible qui n'avait pas été au rendez-vous durant la nuit.

**ooooooooo**

« Bella, réveille-toi! » J'entendis la voix haut perchée d'Alice tout près de moi, et j'ouvris les yeux, désorientée. Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine, ma sieste ayant été interrompue brusquement. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas dormir en paix pendant encore un petit moment?

« Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent, Alice? » Questionnai-je mollement.

« Emmett est venu ordonner aux esclaves du harem de se rassembler sur la place centrale, » répondit-elle nerveusement, une expression alarmée assombrissant son visage espiègle.

« Comment? Il veut que nous sortions en dehors du palais? Mais pourquoi donc? » Demandai-je encore, méfiante.

« Il semblerait qu'un esclave mâle qui a tenté de s'enfuir ce matin est sur le point de recevoir une correction devant toute la population de la ville, » expliqua Rosalie, presque froidement.

Seigneur Dieu! Et s'il s'agissait de Jacob? Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara subitement de moi.

« Pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas Jacob qui va se faire supplicier! » M'écriai-je en sautant en bas du lit.

« Nous n'avons pas de détails, Bella, on nous a seulement dit que nous étions obligées d'assister au châtiment, » répliqua la comtesse de Marillac.

Obligées d'assister au châtiment d'un prisonnier? Mais qui donc avait l'esprit assez tordu pour forcer les gens à regarder un de leurs semblables se faire torturer?

Jane vint chercher toutes les esclaves du gynécée et nous conduisit à l'extérieur du palais en empruntant un dédale de corridors tortueux. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous parvenions sur les lieux où les captifs recevaient leur punition, et je me rendis compte que le soleil était en train de décliner derrière les habitations. Je ne pensais pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps… Au centre de la place, se dressait un poteau destiné à supporter la personne qui recevait un châtiment. Et cette personne, aujourd'hui, était Jacob Black, qui se faisait pousser vers le pilori par nul autre qu'Edward Cullen, vêtu comme un prince, mais aussi redoutable qu'un pirate. Jasper vint le rejoindre pour le relayer, avec un arsenal de torture que j'essayai d'ignorer en détournant le regard et en fermant les yeux pour effacer cette vision d'enfer. Mais lorsque je les ouvris à nouveau, Edward était devant moi et me transperçait de son regard hypnotique.

« Venez avec moi, mademoiselle Swan, je veux que vous puissiez profiter pleinement du spectacle qui va débuter sous peu, » me dit-il en me prenant le bras et en m'entraînant plus près du poteau.

Ma parole, il voulait s'assurer que Jacob soit pleinement conscient que j'étais dans la foule et que j'allais assister, impuissante, à sa punition. Était-il possible qu'il fût au courant du lien qui nous unissait? Sans doute que oui. Jasper avait dû lui rapporter ce dont il avait été témoin dans le chariot, et qu'il croyait être la preuve d'une idylle entre nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'interroger. À qui le comte voulait-il faire du mal en me plaçant aux premières loges pour ne rien manquer du supplice de mon meilleur ami? À Jacob ou à moi? Qui allait souffrir le plus dans cette affaire? Physiquement, c'est mon palefrenier qui allait écoper, mais émotionnellement, pas de doute, on allait devoir me ramasser à la cuillère dans très peu de temps…

Je m'avisai que Rosalie et Alice m'avaient suivie, ainsi que ma gouvernante, qui nous avait rejointes à la sortie du château. À présent, toutes les trois semblaient sur le point de pleurer. Je pouvais comprendre que le sort de Jacob ne laissât pas ma nounou indifférente, mais j'aurais cru Rosalie plus détachée, elle qui le trouvait si grossier.

« Pauvre Jacob Black, pourvu que ce Jasper Whitlock ait un peu de compassion pour lui, » soupira Esme.

J'étais pour ma part convaincue que Jasper allait, au contraire, être encore plus dur envers lui qu'envers tout autre prisonnier. Il finissait de le ligoter, à présent, et je vis mon ami tourner la tête dans ma direction et plisser les yeux en m'apercevant. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de me voir dans l'assemblée, et je songeai qu'Edward devait l'avoir averti de ses intentions de me mettre directement sous son nez. Je le regardai fixement pendant plusieurs secondes, en faisant un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager à tenir bon.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je constatai que la tige de métal que Jasper avait apportée traînait sur le sol à seulement deux mètres de mes pieds. C'était un instrument semblable à celui dont on se servait sur notre domaine pour marquer les bêtes d'élevage. Subitement, je compris que Jacob n'était pas seulement ici pour recevoir des coups de fouet, mais bien pour se faire brûler au fer rouge. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et je dus me retenir après le bras de la duchesse d'Essanges pour ne pas m'évanouir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le temps d'avoir une faiblesse, puisqu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de stopper Jasper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il fouettait Jacob depuis plusieurs minutes, mais je n'avais pas compté les coups. Edward Cullen avait dit que les esclaves qui tentaient de s'enfuir recevaient trente coups de fouet dans le dos. Celui de mon ami était déjà complètement ensanglanté. Si je n'agissais pas tout de suite, Jasper allait s'emparer de l'instrument et le mettre à chauffer…

_Tu n'as plus rien à perdre, Bella. Prends la tige et assomme Jasper pendant qu'il est concentré à essayer de faire hurler Jacob de douleur._

En deux enjambées, je fus assez proche de la tige de fer pour pouvoir m'en emparer, ce que je fis en moins d'une seconde. Par la suite, je me donnai l'impulsion nécessaire pour frapper de toutes mes forces le derrière de la tête du tortionnaire de Jacob. Il poussa un cri terrible et s'effondra devant moi. Je restai figée sur place pendant un moment, sourde aux rumeurs de l'assistance, avant de sentir une poigne de fer s'approprier de mon bras et me tirer violemment pour m'éloigner de Jacob qui semblait inconscient, puis je fus aspirée dans la foule.

**ooooooooo**

Edward Cullen était furieux, et le fait que cela me fût complètement égal empirait les choses, si je me fiais à sa présente attitude. Il m'avait ramenée dans sa chambre spéciale, avait refermé la porte derrière lui, et cela faisait dix minutes qu'il marchait en long et en large en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, perdu dans ses réflexions, mais sans desserrer les mâchoires. Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il se rappelât que j'étais dans la pièce avec lui. J'avais fini par m'asseoir par terre dans les coussins en attendant que le comte sorte de son mutisme. Tout ce qui m'importait, à cet instant, était d'avoir évité le pire à Jacob Black.

« Tu te crois maligne, marquise de Courville, mais tu vas vite déchanter, » dit-il enfin, alors que j'étais sur le point de me diriger vers la porte pour le voir réagir.

Edward Cullen ne comprendrait-il donc jamais que ses menaces me laissaient totalement indifférente? La seule chose qui pourrait m'atteindre, serait que l'on m'annonce la mort de mon palefrenier ou de mes autres amies. Et cela n'arriverait pas, ils avaient tous trop de valeur.

« J'ignore ce que vous voulez dire, monsieur le comte. Vous êtes le seul responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Jasper, » répliquai-je. « Vous n'aviez qu'à me garder à une distance raisonnable de mon palefrenier, si vous ne vouliez pas que j'intervienne pour le sauver d'un atroce martyre. Au cas où vous ne vous en seriez pas encore rendu compte, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les gens subir un mauvais sort sans réagir, en particulier ceux que j'aime… »

« Jasper disait vrai, alors, Jacob Black est ton amant? » me coupa-t-il vivement.

Il avait recommencé à me tutoyer comme s'il venait de me trouver dans une ruelle. Il le faisait exprès pour me déstabiliser, pour que je ne sache plus comment me comporter avec lui.

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que mon laquais ne peut pas être mon amant puisque je suis toujours pucelle, » fis-je remarquer d'une voix sourde.

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, Isabella, » répondit Edward sur un ton condescendant.

Il voulait définitivement me faire passer pour la dernière des idiotes. Pour se venger, sans doute, de mon détachement à l'égard de ses tentatives pour me rendre nerveuse. Et cela risquait en effet de fonctionner, étant donné que j'avais horreur que l'on doute de mes capacités intellectuelles.

« Une autre chose que vous m'apprenez, monsieur Cullen. Comme vous le savez, je suis parfaitement ignare en ce qui concerne les choses de l'amour et du sexe, » ripostai-je avec sarcasme.

Le comte de Morvalle marcha vers moi et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à m'extraire de la montagne de coussins sur laquelle j'avais pris place. Il n'avait plus l'air fâché, mais j'étais sûre que c'était une ruse. Il m'entraîna vers le lit qui trônait au fond de la pièce, et je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement.

« Et c'est pour cette raison que tu es ici avec moi ce soir, marquise, » murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir, et je ne savais plus s'il s'agissait d'appréhension ou d'autre chose de plus déconcertant. Il fallait que je trouve une diversion.

« Je croyais que vous m'aviez amenée ici pour me punir d'avoir mis Jasper Whitlock dans le coma, » dis-je en m'accrochant dans mes mots.

« Mais parfaitement, mademoiselle de Courville, j'ai bel et bien l'intention de vous punir, et à répétition, par-dessus le marché, » répondit-il en reprenant son ton plus respectueux et en m'adressant un sourire en coin.

Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien de respectueux dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire… Je sentis un tressaillement inédit dans mon bas-ventre. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de courir vers la porte et celle de rester immobile sur place, mais aucune de ces options n'étaient à ma portée, Edward Cullen me tenant fermement les poignets pour me forcer à le suivre jusque dans le foutu lit.

« Voyez-vous, marquise, il y a plusieurs sortes de punitions corporelles, et certaines d'entre elles ne suscitent pas de douleurs physiques, mais n'en demeurent pas moins inconfortables, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi… »

Sa voix mielleuse provoqua un drôle d'émoi dans mes entrailles. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, tout à coup, mais peut-être que c'était pour le mieux, si une étrangère habitait mon corps le temps que durerait cette punition.

Malgré tout, je rassemblai ce qui me restait de courage, et marmonnai « Je commence à connaître vos méthodes, monsieur Cullen, et je ne me laisserai pas faire, cette fois-ci. »

« Comme si j'allais vous laisser le choix, » se contenta-t-il de répliquer en me faisant basculer en travers du lit et en se penchant sur moi pour m'empêcher de me relever. Il me plaça ensuite en plein milieu de la couche, et entreprit de ramener mes bras vers le haut et d'enfermer mes poignets dans des fers accrochés aux montants supérieurs du lit. Je constatai avec horreur qu'il y avait également des fers accrochés aux montants inférieurs. Edward Cullen écarta mes jambes pour être en mesure d'enfermer mes chevilles dans ceux-ci. Je me retrouvai dans une position encore plus humiliante que la veille.

Je poussai un hurlement de protestation.

« Par la fin, qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Libérez-moi tout de suite avant que je ne fasse exploser vos tympans avec mes cris! »

Bien entendu, je savais que ma crise d'hystérie n'allait en rien perturber mon tourmenteur, qui devait en avoir vu d'autres. Mais il fallait que je me défoule d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le comte sortit un foulard de sa poche, et couvrit encore une fois ma bouche avant de me soulever la tête pour l'attacher par derrière. Il recula légèrement, comme s'il admirait un tableau.

« Voilà une posture qui vous convient à merveille, chère marquise. Il ne manque plus qu'un petit détail, et tout sera parfait, » commenta-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Il attrapa le décolleté de ma robe et tira prestement le tissu vers lui. Mon vêtement déchira sur toute sa longueur, et bientôt je fus nue et exposée comme jamais je ne l'avais été de toute ma vie. Je hurlai de plus bel à travers mon bâillon.

« Je ne donnerais pas cher de votre personne si les Volturi vous voyaient en ce moment, offerte et vulnérable… et aussi beaucoup moins fière, pas vrai? » Poursuivit suavement Edward.

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Tôt ou tard, j'allais me venger. Mais pour l'heure, je voulais juste qu'il disparaisse de ma vue et qu'il me fiche la paix. Il se dirigea vers un coffre qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir divers accessoires. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de m'infliger de douleur. Je décidai de fermer les yeux. Si seulement j'avais pu m'évanouir sur commande, tout aurait été tellement plus simple…

Je sentis le matelas s'enfoncer, et je devinai qu'il était juste à côté de moi, maintenant. Je gardai mes paupières closes. Je n'allais pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir l'anxiété dans mon regard. Mon cœur battait si vite, à cet instant, à cause de mes nerfs qui étaient en train de céder, que j'eus peur d'être sur le point d'avoir un malaise cardiaque. Tout à coup, je sentis une des mains d'Edward se poser à l'endroit où mon cœur palpitait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

« Dieu du ciel, Isabella, si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais devoir vous faire boire un sédatif, et je risque d'abuser sur la dose…, » dit-il comme s'il se souciait réellement de mon bien-être.

Mais si tel était le cas, je ne croupirais pas ici, écartelée comme une victime de l'Inquisition.

« …Or, j'ai besoin que vous soyez consciente pour la séance que j'ai planifié spécialement pour vous, » continua-t-il à expliquer calmement.

Sacrebleu, allait-il en finir avec ses remarques qui ne servaient qu'à triturer mes nerfs? Voulait-il que je me calme, oui ou non? Je réalisai que ma respiration était saccadée, et tentai de prendre de grandes inspirations pour retrouver un rythme plus régulier. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total. La main du comte n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où elle s'était posée, mais j'entendis finalement ce dernier murmurer « Très bien, Isabella, ton cœur ne bat plus aussi vite. On va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser… »

Et ce disant, la main qui était appuyée à la gauche de mon sternum se mit à caresser le sein qu'elle frôlait depuis tout à l'heure, provoquant un regain d'accélération de mon rythme cardiaque. Je réalisai que la sensation n'était pas du tout désagréable, bien au contraire. Je me rappelais avoir ressenti quelque chose de similaire lorsque Jacob s'était aventuré sur cette même partie de mon anatomie moins d'une semaine auparavant. Et je compris par la même occasion ce qu'Edward Cullen était en train de faire. J'allais probablement être emportée par une vague de plaisir avant longtemps si j'étais déjà aussi réceptive. Je savais que si j'ouvrais mes yeux, à présent, ils ne refléteraient plus la nervosité, ils refléteraient l'abandon charnel. Au bout d'un moment, l'autre main du dresseur d'esclaves vint se joindre à la première pour masser mon sein droit, ce qui fit augmenter encore davantage mon pouls, et qui provoqua aussi un mouvement involontaire de mes hanches, sans parler de l'humidité que je commençai à sentir s'écouler de mes parties intimes. Mais il n'y avait strictement rien que je pouvais faire pour éviter d'être envahie par cette onde de bien-être qui se propageait dans toute la région de mon sexe par la stimulation continue de ma poitrine. Les doigts qui caressaient mes seins alternaient entre le galbe et le mamelon de chacun d'eux, et entre des pressions plus vigoureuses et des frôlements à peine perceptibles qui m'amenèrent finalement au bord de la combustion. Je gémis faiblement à travers mon bâillon pour signaler que je n'en pouvais plus, et ouvris enfin les yeux pour voir si Edward avait saisi que j'avais besoin d'être soulagée de ce trop plein d'excitation. Il s'avisa que je l'observais, arrêta son massage, me fixa de son regard émeraude, et me dit sur un ton arrogant « Alors, Isabella, comment se sent-on lorsqu'on est toute mouillée de désir, juste au bord d'éprouver une jouissance fulgurante, mais qu'on ne peut rien faire pour mettre un terme à cette délicieuse agonie? Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre. Je vais aller me rafraîchir un brin dans mes appartements, et je reviendrai, disons, dans une demi-heure, pour te laisser le temps de revenir sur terre avant de recommencer… »

Et sans plus se préoccuper de moi, il se leva tranquillement, marcha vers la porte et sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Je pestai intérieurement d'avoir pensé, pendant un bref moment, que je n'allais pas souffrir durant cette soirée. Mes entrailles me tiraient, et une nouvelle sensation s'était emparée de mon corps au moment où je croyais encore que mon tourmenteur se donnerait la peine de me soulager. Soudainement, j'avais senti le besoin irrationnel que quelque chose soit introduit à l'intérieur de ma chatte, et cela s'ajoutait maintenant à mon trouble et à ma confusion. C'était sans doute de ça que Jacob parlait quand il m'avait expliqué qu'une femme pouvait être amenée au plaisir de plusieurs façons. Mais en ce moment, cela allait surtout me causer plus de tourments. Je soupirai bruyamment. Mes membres écartelés me brûlaient sournoisement, et j'ignorais combien de temps je serais forcée dans cette position. Si Rosalie et Alice savaient ce que j'étais en train de subir comme châtiment pour avoir envoyé Jasper chez le docteur Cullen, elles seraient horrifiées. Et Tanya, comment pouvait-elle justifier la conduite d'Edward? Il m'avait abandonnée à mon sort sans se soucier que j'avais peut-être faim ou froid. Il n'avait même pas mis de coussin sous mes fesses qui me faisaient encore très mal. Mais après plusieurs minutes à broyer du noir, mes réflexions se firent de moins en moins cohérentes, et je fus gagnée par une extrême fatigue qui m'envoya directement au pays des rêves.

**ooooooooo**

Au début, je crus que j'étais toujours endormie, et que c'était dans mon rêve qu'Edward était en train de masser délicatement mes chevilles qui n'étaient plus entravées. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, je le vis au pied du lit qui appliquait une crème sur les marques laissées par les fers au bas de mes mollets. Ce fut plus fort que moi; je profitai de la liberté que j'avais à nouveau de bouger mes jambes, et les ramenai promptement vers moi pour me donner un essor avant de les envoyer balancer des coups de pieds à Edward, qui reçut mes deux talons dans les côtes. Il se releva prestement, attrapa mes jambes par les chevilles et les immobilisa en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur mes tibias. Je jurai à travers le foulard. C'est que l'enfoiré me faisait terriblement mal en mettant autant de pression sur mes membres déjà tendus.

« Cesse de te comporter comme un animal sauvage, marquise de Courville, ou je te garantis que je vais terminer cette séance par une fessée, et vu l'état actuel de ton postérieur, tu ne pourras plus te rasseoir dessus avant la Toussaint. »

Le dresseur d'esclave se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol, et lorsqu'il se redressa, il tenait de la corde dont il se servit pour ligoter mes chevilles ensemble. Il alla ensuite libérer mes poignets des fers, rabaissa mes bras, et les ramena par devant moi avant de lier mes poignets comme il l'avait fait avec mes chevilles. Tout en s'affairant à m'entraver de cette façon différente, il continuait de s'adresser à moi, juste pour me provoquer, profitant de mon incapacité à lui répondre perfidement.

« Je ne serais pas obligé de te ficeler de la sorte si tu n'étais pas si encline à vouloir te venger, Isabella. J'allais m'occuper de traiter les blessures que t'avaient causées les fers, mais tu ne mérites décidément aucune considération de ma part… »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me transporta sur la table recouverte de peau d'animal. Il installa un coussin sous ma tête et dans mon dos, et ramena mes jambes de manière à ce qu'elles fussent perpendiculaires au reste de mon corps. Je m'avisai que la table était placée juste en dessous d'une série de chaînes qui pendaient du plafond. Edward s'appropria de l'une d'entre elles et s'en servit pour garder mes jambes en l'air en enserrant mes chevilles liées dans un anneau supplémentaire. Il fit de même avec mes poignets, de sorte que j'eus bientôt l'impression d'être un cochon que l'on s'apprêtait à rôtir pour la fête de la Saint-Jean. Je n'étais plus écartelée, mais je me rendis vite compte que la position dans laquelle je me trouvais à présent offrait une vue imprenable sur mes attributs féminins. Mon humiliation atteignit un nouveau sommet.

« Dommage que je sois forcé de bâillonner ta bouche sublime pour t'empêcher de m'invectiver, marquise, car tu ne pourras pas rester silencieuse dans les minutes qui s'en viennent. Aucune femme ne le pourrait…, » commenta Edward avec une lueur de lubricité dans le regard.

Mon cœur se mit une fois de plus à vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Fidèle à sa promesse de me traiter sans respect, Edward n'attendit pas que je me sois calmée pour entreprendre de masser mes mollets, ce simple geste transformant mon corps tout entier en gélatine. Si seulement il avait pu s'arrêter là, j'aurais peut-être été capable de garder toute ma tête. Mais il eut vite fait de promener ses mains dangereusement habiles derrière mes cuisses et entre celles-ci, caressant et triturant la chair plus sensible de cette région mystérieuse, et mon sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines. Mon sexe s'humidifia instantanément, et recommença à me tirailler de manière incongrue. Les doigts d'Edward Cullen atteignirent la région de ma chatte que je savais gonflée d'excitation, et je ne pus réprimer une plainte de sensualité, même si elle était à peine audible à travers mon bâillon. Par tous les démons de l'enfer, ne pouvait-il pas avoir pitié de moi et reprendre ce jeu malsain plus tard? Apparemment non, car il était maintenant en train d'explorer sans vergogne les replis de mon intimité complètement trempée. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais sa voix était plus rauque quand il parla à nouveau.

« Putain de merde, Isabella! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Ce supplice est en train d'avoir raison de mon contrôle! Foutu bordel, je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi diablement désirable de toute ma vie! »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait l'air fâché en prononçant ces paroles qui, au demeurant, m'apparaissaient vaguement flatteuses. Au point où il en était, m'ayant rendue totalement languissante de désir, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait avec moi. Mais j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il me rendait responsable de quelque chose, et ça me rendit furieuse à mon tour. Je sentis un doigt tenter de s'introduire plus loin dans mon sexe, et je poussai un hurlement d'indignation.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi, petite garce, tu m'as rendu fou! » S'exclama-t-il en retirant son doigt et en revenant du côté de la table où il pourrait s'adresser directement à moi.

_Bordel d'enfer, Bella, est-ce que ce fumier utilise une figure de style, ou bien est-ce qu'il est sérieux?_

Edward se pencha sur mon visage, et détacha le foulard qui obstruait ma bouche. Je lui lançai tout le fiel que j'avais accumulé au cours des deux dernières heures.

« Vous n'avez pas honte de me rendre responsable de votre comportement odieux, monsieur Cullen? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime de vos manigances lubriques, et je n'ai pas demandé à être ainsi exposée et à devenir bien malgré moi un objet de tentation. Seigneur Dieu, si je vous ai fait perdre le contrôle, il serait peut-être temps pour vous de songer à changer de vocation! »

« Vous avez tout à fait raison, mademoiselle Swan, » se reprit-il en me vouvoyant, « vous n'y êtes pour rien si vous m'avez allumé de la sorte, je n'avais qu'à ne pas jouer avec le feu… »

Il semblait avoir retrouvé son aplomb, et j'allais pouvoir regagner le sérail au plus pressant.

« …Mais je vous ai allumée aussi, et je m'en voudrais de vous laisser agoniser à cause de mes erreurs de jugement, » poursuivit-il avec tout le velouté qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix, comme pour se faire pardonner son emportement à mon égard.

« Ne vous sentez pas redevable envers moi, comte. N'était-ce pas là le but de cette séance, de toute façon? » Demandai-je, confuse.

Que venait-il de me proposer, au juste?

« Isabella, tôt ou tard il vous faudra en passer par là…,» soupira le jeune noble.

« Êtes-vous en train de m'offrir de me déflorer, Edward? » Questionnai-je pour la forme, et pour gagner du temps.

Il s'affairait à défaire mes liens, et l'instant suivant je retrouvais l'usage de mes bras et de mes jambes. Et je retrouvais également mes esprits. Je détestais Edward Cullen. S'il voulait m'avoir, il devrait me violer ou changer d'attitude envers moi, afin de me mériter.

« J'ai survécu à deux heures de vos tortures, et j'ai failli succomber à votre charme, je l'avoue, mais à présent j'y vois plus clair, et si vous en avez terminé avec moi, ou avec mon corps, devrais-je dire, j'apprécierais que vous me prêtiez quelque chose pour me vêtir et que vous me reconduisiez dans mes appartements, » conclus-je sur un ton glacial.

« À votre convenance, marquise, mais sachez toutefois que vous n'avez que quelques jours pour conserver votre virginité. Aussitôt que la marque sur votre visage aura disparu, je vais devoir vous présenter à vos maîtres, et vous avez tout intérêt à perdre votre innocence d'ici là, croyez-moi, » répliqua-t-il d'une voix encore plus glacée.

Il alla ouvrir une armoire, et je remarquai tout un arsenal de cravaches sur le plancher au pied de la table. Doux Jésus, était-il possible que j'aie évité le pire, ce soir encore? Il revint avec une longue chemise que je m'empressai d'enfiler pour ne plus sentir son regard perçant posé sur mes attributs, et nous retournâmes au harem sans échanger un seul mot. Je décidai que le lendemain, j'irais visiter Jacob Black chez Carlisle Cullen. Il me tardait de faire la connaissance de cet homme que l'on disait si charitable, comme il me tardait de trouver un loisir qui me ferait oublier son fils détestable mais pour lequel j'étais, malgré tout, en train de succomber.

**Jeez! Elle en avait long à raconter, Bella, dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop ennuyés.**

**On se retrouve après Pâques pour une nuit torride entre Rosalie Hale et Emmett Cullen…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Comme toujours, les personnages que l'on retrouve dans cette fiction destinée à un public adulte et averti sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, cette fantastique romancière américaine qui a changé ma vie à tout jamais.**

**Un très gros merci à vous tous (toutes) de continuer à me lire et à m'envoyer vos commentaires. Et pour ceux qui m'ont posé la question mais qui n'avaient pas de lien pour que je leur envoie un pm, non, Rosalie n'est plus vierge (d'où l'intérêt de ce chapitre, hi! hi!).**

Chapitre huitième : Une nuit particulière pour Emmett Cullen de Morvalle.

**EmmettPOV**

Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais un jour à comprendre la nature de mon frère cadet. De la manière dont moi je voyais les choses, nous vivions comme dans un rêve depuis les cinq dernières années, sauf que nous étions bel et bien réveillés. Cela durait, en fait, depuis cette journée où nous avions atterri dans le palais des Volturi par le plus pur des hasards. Comme si ça pouvait être autre chose que le hasard qui conduisit qui que ce fut ici!

Les trois frères qui régnaient sur la région nous avaient tout de suite offert de devenir les gardiens du harem, à Edward et à moi. C'est ainsi que depuis cinq ans, je pouvais assouvir mes besoins sexuels de façon illimitée sans avoir recours à des filles de joie, comme je l'avais fait si souvent pendant nos années d'errance après la mort de notre mère. Les seigneurs de Volterra étaient des maîtres très accommodants de nous permettre d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec leurs esclaves en dehors des périodes de domptage.

Au début, Edward avait beaucoup profité des largesses des Volturi, essayant toutes les captives à tour de rôle et à répétition pour décider desquelles il voulait être en charge. Il était capricieux et exigeant, alors que pour moi, toutes les femmes à notre disposition se valaient et étaient, en quelque sorte, interchangeables lorsque venait le temps de me servir. De toute façon, leurs compétences au lit reflétaient ce que je leur enseignais. Si je n'étais pas satisfait des performances sexuelles de l'une des esclaves, je n'avais que moi-même à blâmer en bout de ligne. Jusqu'à présent, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre des filles. Et je ne pouvais franchement pas me plaindre non plus de la vie que je menais ici en général.

J'aidais Jasper Whitlock à surveiller les travailleurs dans les champs pendant quelques heures à tous les jours, après quoi je revenais au château pour me taper une poulette du harem, avant d'aller finir de me détendre dans la salle d'entraînement. Celle-ci possédait tout ce qu'il fallait comme équipement pour me garder bien bâti et bien en forme. Pour avoir l'air d'un gladiateur, je devais faire deux heures d'exercice tous les après-midi. Cela consistait à soulever des poids, sauter à la corde, nager au moins trente longueurs dans le bassin réservé au personnel masculin du palais, et me battre en duel à l'épée et au sabre avec mon frère ou mon père, selon leur disponibilité. Si je voulais affronter Jasper, qui était de loin le meilleur escrimeur que je connaissais, je devais attendre qu'il soit revenu dans l'enceinte du château. Il avait lui aussi ses quartiers attitrés non loin des miens et de ceux d'Edward.

Et pour finir, la nourriture qui nous était servie ici relevait de la plus haute gastronomie, grâce aux services d'un chef qui ne craignait pas de travailler sous la pression, contrairement au malheureux Vatel qui avait tragiquement mis fin à ses jours au cours d'un banquet auquel notre père avait été convié, à l'époque. Il fallait avouer, quand même, qu'il avait pas mal d'aide des esclaves. Cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Nous pouvions aller prendre nos repas dans une salle à manger attenante aux cuisines, et située exactement à l'opposée de celle des captives du sérail. Ou bien, nous pouvions nous faire apporter des plats dans nos appartements.

Bref, il était facile de se la couler douce dans ces circonstances. C'est pourquoi je ne saisissais pas très bien la raison pour laquelle mon frère Edward avait souvent le cafard. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit stressé à cause de la façon brutale dont les Volturi traitaient leurs prisonnières, encore qu'il m'ait assuré qu'il était capable de faire abstraction de toute émotion quand cela concernait la condition des femmes du harem. Ces dernières étaient considérées comme des jouets érotiques, autant par Aro et ses frères que par Edward et moi-même, je devais l'admettre. Seul Carlisle se désolait de leur sort.

Je pouvais aussi imaginer que cela ne faisait pas l'affaire de mon frangin que Tanya et Irina fussent sur le point de quitter le harem pour être réassignées aux cuisines. Edward s'était entiché de l'esclave Tanya dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, à son arrivée ici. La belle Russe était déjà la favorite d'Aro à l'époque, même si elle était très farouche et peu encline à laisser ce maître la posséder autrement que dans la position du missionnaire. Mon frère avait réussi le miracle de désinhiber la captive au-delà des espérances d'Aro, qui avait dès lors perçu Edward comme un magicien des choses du sexe. J'étais certain que mon cadet savait s'y prendre avec les femmes. Mais je me doutais aussi de la raison pour laquelle Tanya s'était métamorphosée en déesse de volupté: elle était amoureuse de lui, et elle était prête à tout pour lui faire plaisir, y compris servir Aro selon son bon vouloir à lui. La jouissance qu'elle n'obtenait sans doute pas avec ses trois maîtres, elle la recevait par les soins experts d'Edward.

De toute évidence, par contre, ce que mon frère éprouvait de son côté pour cette fille magnifique était purement charnel. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il ait accepté de la partager avec moi à quelques reprises pour la préparer à se donner à Caius et Marcus simultanément? De plus, tomber amoureux d'une des esclaves du sérail n'était pas quelque chose de souhaitable. Ces filles ne passaient entre nos mains que pour mieux contenter les seigneurs de Volterra. Éprouver un sentiment noble pour l'une d'elles n'aurait suscité que de la torture morale. Aussi, puisque ni mon frère ni moi n'étions sous l'emprise de tels sentiments, je ne pouvais discerner la cause de ses états d'âme.

Je le pouvais d'autant moins que depuis hier matin, je flottais sur un nuage qui me faisait voir la vie avec encore plus d'intérêt qu'à l'accoutumée. Nous n'aurions désormais plus de motif de nous en faire à propos du nombre décroissant de filles à la disposition de nos employeurs. Dès que j'avais aperçu les survivantes du naufrage, j'avais remercié le bon Dieu pour la tempête qu'il nous avait servie deux jours auparavant. La providence m'avait toujours été favorable, mais là je devais confesser qu'elle me faisait un cadeau énorme. Et ce cadeau avait pour nom Rosalie Hale, duchesse d'Essanges. Putain que j'allais m'amuser avec cette fille!

Elle se croyait supérieure parce qu'elle était titrée haut dans la noblesse, que sa famille n'avait pas perdu ses faveurs auprès du roi, et qu'elle était riche à craquer. Mais rien de tout cela ne comptait ici. Et en plus, elle avait failli me blesser sérieusement avec ses petites dents bien droites et bien blanches. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, la diablesse! Elle ne savait sûrement pas, la mignonne, qu'elle avait exactement le genre de caractère qui était en mesure de m'allumer presqu'instantanément. Et, pour rendre mon excitation encore plus complète, il se trouvait que Rosalie Hale était dotée d'une beauté à rendre fous de désir tous les hommes du Royaume de France et de ses environs. Non, en vérité, la splendeur de la duchesse d'Essanges était apte à faire damner tous les mâles de la planète, sacré bordel! Si d'aventure Louis le quatorzième avait croisé cette créature aux courbes exquises et pulpeuses, il aurait assurément jeté la Montespan, qui n'était qu'une intrigante en mal de pouvoir, et qui n'était plus de la première fraîcheur, par ailleurs.

Tandis que cette Rosalie Hale n'avait pas encore atteint la vingtaine, ou à peine. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle ses parents l'avaient tenue éloignée de Versailles et de la cour.

Je m'étais pris à conjecturer sur la duchesse aussitôt que j'avais eu sa forme endormie à portée d'observation. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache qu'elle m'était tombée dans l'œil et qu'elle m'intéressait en particulier. J'avais donc dû attendre qu'elle s'assoupisse pour l'admirer sans retenue. Sa robe, qui devait déjà être très révélatrice à l'origine, avait terriblement souffert des effets de la tempête dont elle venait d'être victime. C'était tout juste si sa poitrine généreuse n'était pas totalement exposée à ma vue chaque fois que je me retournais pour la contempler. J'en avais presque bavé de convoitise, et une érection douloureuse de dureté s'était bientôt manifestée. Si Jasper n'avait pas été assis à mes côtés sur la banquette du chariot, j'aurais peut-être continué à tenir les rênes des chevaux d'une seule main, et de l'autre j'aurais tenté de me masturber. Malheureusement pour moi, il y avait aussi le regard réprobateur de la brunette plongé dans le mien. Elle ne s'était pas endormie comme ses compagnes, et m'avait observé avec une expression dégoûtée. Elle avait même fini par me traiter de pervers. Cette jeune marquise devait être bien innocente et facilement choquée. Encore qu'elle cachait peut-être une nature dévergondée, si on se fiait à l'embrassade à laquelle elle s'était livrée avec son laquais, même en étant entravée dans ses mouvements. L'insulte qu'elle m'avait lancée m'avait bien fait rire.

Par contre, je n'avais plus eu envie de rigoler sur son compte lorsque j'avais réalisé que nos propos, à Jasper et à moi, avaient eu raison de sa volonté de demeurer en vie. Quand Jazz l'avait ramenée dans la charrette et qu'il l'avait déposée sans douceur aux pieds de son domestique, j'avais pris la résolution de ne jamais lui toucher, et de demander à mon frère de la prendre en charge. Belle comme elle l'était, il ne pourrait pas trouver de prétexte pour me refuser cette requête. De toute manière, je ne pensais pas être en mesure d'obtenir quoi que ce soit d'une jeune femme aussi bouleversée par les événements. Qui plus est, j'avais l'intention de me consacrer uniquement à la flamboyante Rosalie Hale, et de la faire descendre du piédestal imaginaire sur lequel elle se croyait montée. Tout le reste me semblait secondaire pour le moment. Toutes mes pensées étaient centrées sur cette donzelle hors du commun.

Je n'avais rien pu tenter hier, car il était de coutume de laisser aux nouvelles recrues le temps de s'acclimater à leur environnement. Comble de l'ironie, ou de ma bonne fortune, dépendant du point de vue, très tard dans la soirée mon frère était venu me voir pour discuter, justement, de l'esclave que je souhaitais lui concéder.

Au début, je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait, et je l'avais grondé vertement.

_« Sacrebleu, Edward, tu sais l'heure qu'il est? Jasper ne t'a-t-il donc pas fait part du plan qu'il a en tête pour demain? »_

_« Bien sûr que si, Emmett, »_ avait répondu Edward. _« Il veut que je me lève avant l'aurore pour aller faire le guet à l'auberge de Carmen Denali. »_

_« Tu devrais aller te coucher, alors, si tu veux être en forme pour le trajet. C'est au moins trois heures de route, si je me souviens bien, »_ avais-je répliqué.

_« Je voulais te parler d'une affaire qui ne peut pas attendre, Emmett, » _avait poursuivi mon frère. _« C'est à propos de la marquise de Courville… »_

_« Je ne veux rien savoir de cette fille, » _avais-je interrompu Edward._ « Isabella Swan va probablement se laisser mourir de faim ou sauter en bas d'un balcon si elle n'est pas surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »_

_« Je venais justement t'annoncer que c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de dresser cette fille, » _avait-il alors expliqué._ « Son état dépressif exige une expertise particulière, et je crois être le seul en mesure de la traiter. »_

Il avait parlé comme l'aurait fait notre père, et m'avait enlevé une source d'angoisse par la même occasion. Les Volturi n'avaient que faire d'une esclave suicidaire, et nous serions jugés responsables de son comportement inadapté. Or, mon contrat stipulait que si une esclave ne satisfaisait pas ses maîtres, j'allais perdre le droit de pouvoir aller chercher des filles pour mes propres besoins, jusqu'à ce que l'esclave en question remonte dans l'estime de mes employeurs.

Parfois, je me demandais pourquoi Edward n'était pas allé étudier pour devenir médecin afin de prendre la relève de Carlisle, lorsque celui-ci serait rendu vieux. Bien entendu, à quarante-sept ans le docteur Cullen, comme il se faisait appeler ici, avait encore de nombreuses années devant lui pour pratiquer la médecine et se consacrer à ses recherches. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que mon frère, intelligent et talentueux comme il l'était, perdait son temps dans un lieu comme ici. Surtout qu'il n'en profitait plus comme avant. Il allait seulement chercher Tanya de temps en temps, et je le voyais passer de plus en plus d'heures tout seul, dans la grande bibliothèque du palais. Peut-être qu'il traversait une crise existentielle. Bof, au moins, il était encore motivé par son travail. Qu'il ne couchât plus avec les esclaves en dehors des séances de dressage était difficile à concevoir pour moi, mais tant qu'il était concerné par le sort des filles, je n'avais rien à redire. Et il voulait surtout que les Volturi continuent de l'aduler pour ce qu'il rendait possible avec leurs esclaves. Celles-ci ne pouvaient être compétentes au lit que si Edward les motivait comme il le fallait. Il en allait de même pour moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Finalement, le bien-être des Volturi reposait d'abord et avant tout sur nos épaules, car nous étions ceux qui transformaient leurs captives en créatures de luxure prêtes à se soumettre à tous leurs caprices. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point.

Pour le narguer, j'avais répondu à mon frère _« Et où donc est passée cette indifférence dont tu disais qu'elle était primordiale pour accomplir notre boulot? »_

_« Je peux rester indifférent au niveau des émotions, Emmett, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de craindre pour le sort de la marquise de Courville, » _avait vivement répliqué Edward.

Cela me semblait quelque peu contradictoire, mais je n'avais rien ajouté. Je savais que les seules exigences envers les esclaves qui feraient véritablement réagir mon frère, et moi également, seraient qu'elles soient forcées de forniquer avec des animaux. Aro rêvait d'en mettre en scène pour ajouter du piquant à ses orgies nocturnes. Mais cela était hors de question. Nous en avions discuté avec Carlisle, et même avec Jasper; nous avions convenu que si les choses en arrivaient là, nous nous arrangerions pour libérer les esclaves du harem, et peut-être même assassiner les trois frères aux mœurs dépravés. Je souhaitais vraiment que les Volturi ne dépassent jamais les bornes. Du moins, pas avant que je n'aie pu profiter de Rosalie Hale.

Mon désir d'elle était encore plus urgent depuis ce matin. Comme Jasper n'avait pas requis mes services pour l'aider à piéger Jacob Black, j'avais décidé de rentrer au château tout de suite après avoir reconduit les travailleurs aux champs. Il y avait belle lurette que j'avais découvert le moyen d'accéder discrètement à la salle d'eau du gynécée, et de me dissimuler derrière un muret pour observer les baigneuses sans être vu. Je me doutais bien que les nouvelles venues voudraient faire saucette dans la magnifique piscine avant longtemps. Et mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. À peine avais-je eu le temps de prendre place derrière le mur au fond de la salle, que Rosalie Hale faisait son apparition à l'autre bout du bassin, flanquée de ses deux inséparables compagnes. Elle avait retiré son peignoir, et je m'étais demandé si je pourrais continuer de penser de manière cohérente. Mais en présence d'une femme aussi parfaite, l'important était surtout d'être capable de bander, et je n'avais définitivement pas de problèmes de ce côté-là. En réalité, son corps d'une blancheur immaculée était au-delà de la perfection, avec ses courbes généreuses sans être excessives. Elle nageait en outre avec la grâce d'un animal aquatique.

Tout en l'admirant en catimini, je me surpris à tendre l'oreille pour saisir des bribes de la conversation à laquelle elle avait semblé détachée au début.

« Jane a fini par venir nous avertir qu'un dénommé Edward Cullen était parti à ta recherche, Bella, » l'entendis-je commenter.

Ainsi donc, la marquise se faisait appeler Bella par ses amies. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas porté attention à ce détail la veille?

_Probablement parce que tu étais déjà obnubilé par Rosalie, mon vieux._

Mais décidément, la demoiselle de Courville avait un don pour attirer toute l'attention sur elle. Si j'avais bien saisi l'allusion de Rosalie, Edward avait fait la connaissance d'Isabella Swan parce qu'elle s'était égarée en dehors du harem. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'inventer une excuse pour la rencontrer. Tu parles! J'imaginais déjà la tête de ma diablesse lorsque j'irais la chercher ce soir. _Allez ma belle, le temps est venu pour toi de payer…_

_- Payer pour quoi?_

_-Pour être trop bandante…_

Je lui dirais qu'elle devait accepter que je teste la marchandise, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce qui était vrai. Je la voyais lever un sourcil, dans mon petit scénario…

« C'est exact, les filles, et si vous tenez un tant soit peu à garder votre postérieur intact, je vous conseille vivement d'éviter tout contact avec cet homme, » répondit la brunette à ses copines.

Et à mon grand étonnement, je la vis remonter les degrés du bassin, de sorte à leur montrer son cul, qui avait l'air strié de marques rouges très visibles, même de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Sacrebleu! Mon frère n'y était pas allé de main morte sur elle, avec sa cravache! Si c'était possible, il avait dû lui soutirer les dernières étincelles de fierté qu'il y avait encore en elle à son arrivée au sérail. Il aurait dû réaliser la détresse morale de cette prisonnière avant de la punir, l'inconscient! Il y avait des limites à vouloir appliquer les règlements à tout prix! Mais j'étais aussi fautif que lui. J'aurais dû le prévenir quand j'étais allé lui faire part de la cargaison que nous avions ramenée à Volterra. À présent il était trop tard. Il m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il savait comment s'occuper de cette jeune noble…Était-il en train de perdre la tête?

« Et bien dis donc, ma pauvre, c'était vraiment pas ta journée! » S'exclama la comtesse de Marillac. L'écho dans la grande pièce amplifiait son indignation. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce dompteur d'esclaves à la con? Il t'a confondue avec un animal de cirque ou quoi? »

La femme de tous mes fantasmes coupa l'autre de sa voix assurée et roucoulante.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que nous a expliqué Irina, Alice? Les esclaves qui ont le malheur de se retrouver en dehors du harem doivent recevoir dix coups de fouet! Et c'est Emmett Cullen et son frère Edward qui ont la responsabilité de discipliner les captives. Oh là là, pauvre Bella, dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourrée! »

Étrangement, la marquise ne semblait plus déprimée ce matin. Elle avait plutôt l'air enragée. Sûrement qu'elle devait en vouloir à mon frère pour la fouettée qu'il lui avait infligée.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, vous savez. Edward Cullen est encore plus méprisable que Jasper Whitlock, car il a la permission d'abuser des esclaves qu'il doit dresser… »

Abuser des esclaves? Bordel de merde! Qu'est-ce qu'Edward était allé faire à cette petite caille à peine sortie de l'enfance?

« Comment? Es-tu en train de nous dire que tu t'es fait violer par ce type ignoble? »

La question posée par Rosalie Hale était remplie de haine et de dégoût. Si Edward s'était trouvé devant elle à cet instant, elle lui aurait sans doute crevé les deux yeux. Oh, les choses que j'avais envie de lui faire, à cette tigresse!

« Pas exactement, non, » répondit celle qui accaparait l'attention de la duchesse et l'empêchait de faire d'autres longueurs qui m'auraient permis de mieux la voir dans toute sa nudité.

En plus, Isabella Swan était probablement une fieffée menteuse. Elle semblait hésiter maintenant.

« Je ne comprends pas, Bella. Que t'a-t-il fait, alors, pour que tu sois si révoltée contre lui? » Demanda Alice Brandon.

Celle-là, on aurait juré qu'elle s'était enfuie d'une maison de fous ou d'un carnaval, si on se fiait juste à sa contenance. Et elle avait le don de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise avec ses questions dont les réponses étaient évidentes pour le commun des mortels. N'empêche que moi aussi je commençais à me demander ce que mon frère avait fait à la demoiselle de Courville pour la rendre si embarrassée. Avait-elle honte de quelque chose?

« Il…il m'a fait jouir après m'avoir traitée comme une bête de somme et avoir mis ma croupe en sang! » Finit-elle par cracher à la face de ses amies.

Ah! Je reconnaissais bien là les méthodes de mon benjamin. Donner du plaisir à une femme après s'être comporté comme une brute envers elle. Je ne pourrais sûrement pas tâter de ces extrêmes avec la duchesse d'Essanges, par contre.

« Doux Jésus, Bella, quel choc cela a dû être pour toi! » Sembla se moquer Rosalie.

Et elle avait bien raison d'être cynique. Il se passait des trucs autrement pires dans cet endroit que de se faire donner un orgasme par un des comtes de Morvalle. Isabella Swan devait vite perdre cette naïveté qui lui faisait prendre une caresse érotique pour une forme de supplice, ou alors elle était condamnée à être très malheureuse à Volterra.

Mais voilà que la comtesse en rajoutait en faveur de la vierge offensée.

« Tu as raison, Bella, ce type me donne envie de vomir. Tu ne voulais certainement pas perdre ta virginité dans de pareilles circonstances… »

Avais-je bien entendu? D'abord, ce petit bout de femme n'avait sûrement pas vu mon frère pour en parler en des termes si dédaigneux, même au figuré. Ensuite, les propos de la marquise de Courville n'impliquaient pas qu'elle ait été déflorée par Edward. Il avait tout de même du respect pour les femmes, et n'en dépucellerait jamais une sans son consentement, foutu bordel. Or, selon toute vraisemblance, le seul exploit d'Edward à l'égard de cette esclave était d'avoir réussi à l'humilier copieusement et, ce faisant, à la mettre en furie contre lui. Qu'il eût par la suite tenté de se racheter en lui volant un moment de volupté n'avait fait qu'exacerber la haine qu'Isabella semblait éprouver envers mon frangin.

Perdu dans mes réflexions, j'avais manqué la réponse qu'elle avait donnée suite aux remarques de ses amies.

« Ce que tu nous dis, finalement, c'est que tu parviens à prendre ton pied avec un homme, mais que ça te met hors de toi, » poursuivit Rosalie, sur un ton qui laissait supposer qu'elle avait du mal à suivre la logique de sa compagne.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient, aussi, à papoter sans arrêt au lieu de nager pour que je puisse entrevoir leurs formes divines en apesanteur?

« Ce qui me met hors de moi, Rosalie, c'est que je déteste Edward Cullen, et que je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle de mon corps à cause de lui. L'ennui, c'est que c'est déjà fait! »

Putain d'enfer, Edward n'avait pas perdu de temps avec celle-là! Ainsi, elle lui en voulait de surcroît parce qu'elle pressentait qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait avec elle, à cause de l'empire qu'il avait sur ses sens. Elle devait craindre de ne pas avoir la volonté de refuser de se plier à ses ordres, quels qu'ils soient. Elle n'avait pas encore pigé que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, justement, qu'elle le voulût ou non. Je me demandais comment Edward allait lui faire rentrer ça dans la cervelle une fois pour toutes. Mais bon, mon frère étant expert dans l'art de manipuler les gens, il pourrait décider de charmer Isabella Swan dans l'unique but de mieux la soumettre afin qu'elle ne déçoive pas ses maîtres. En retour, c'est sur lui que retomberait leur gratitude. Après tout, ça faisait partie de son travail, même si c'était machiavélique sur le plan moral. Et je n'étais pas celui qui allait avouer à la demoiselle de Courville que toutes les esclaves du harem étaient amoureuses de mon frérot, y compris celles que je baisais. Elle le découvrirait tôt ou tard…

« Tu devrais pourtant savoir, puisque tu es moins naïve que je ne le pensais, que la tête et le cul sont deux entités séparées, Bella. Estime-toi chanceuse d'avoir la capacité d'éprouver du plaisir aussi facilement. Et profite donc des orgasmes que tu reçois, au lieu de ruminer du noir à cause de qui te les procure. »

Avec une camarade capable de la raisonner de la sorte, peut-être que la marquise serait en mesure de résister à Edward, après tout. J'allais faire un pari avec lui aussitôt qu'il serait de retour. On allait bien se marrer!

Malgré le commentaire plein de bon sens de la duchesse d'Essanges, Isabella refusait de décolérer.

« Alors tu voudrais que j'excuse les violences d'Edward Cullen parce qu'il les contrebalance avec une dose de volupté, Rose, c'est bien ça? Et en plus, je te signale que tu es bien mal placée pour me donner ce genre de conseil, toi qui n'acceptes pas de te faire toucher par quiconque n'est pas de sang noble… »

Tiens, tiens, la déesse Rosalie avait des exigences elle aussi… Encore heureux que je fasse partie de son milieu social, sans quoi elle me percevrait comme le dernier des parias.

_Imbécile d'Emmett! Vas-tu vraiment commencer à te préoccuper des préférences de la duchesse en matière d'hommes? Tu n'as absolument aucun besoin d'être dans ses bonnes grâces pour exiger qu'elle passe la prochaine nuit avec toi. Profite pleinement de ta position d'autorité auprès des Volturi pour obtenir ce que tu désires._

Merde! Je venais encore de passer à côté de la réplique de cette Vénus en chair et en courbes, avec mes stupides égarements…

« Rosalie, Tanya m'a dit que vous aviez discuté avec elle et ses compagnes, hier soir, » entendis-je poursuivre Isabella à voix basse.

Ça m'avait tout l'air d'une question déguisée. La duchesse entreprit de lui énumérer quelques unes des exigences qu'avaient les Volturi concernant leurs esclaves, mais son interlocutrice semblait plus vouloir avoir des détails sur le dressage en tant que tel. La petite comtesse se mit donc à lui raconter qu'Aro aimait enfiler les femmes par le trou du cul, et comment les esclaves devaient porter une plogue anale pour se l'agrandir. Je faillis m'esclaffer en entendant la brunette paraître choquée au-delà des mots.

« Tu es certaine que tu veux en savoir plus, Bella? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tout à coup. »

La voix de Rosalie était capable à elle seule de faire durcir ma verge dans mon pantalon. Vivement que les trois grâces, que j'observais depuis plus d'une demi-heure, décident qu'elles en avaient eu assez avec la baignade et qu'elles quittent le bassin. Il fallait vraiment que je sorte de la salle d'eau pour aller me branler, mais elles ne manqueraient pas de m'apercevoir si je me pointais hors de ma cachette tout de suite.

« Non, ça va, Rose, je suis juste un peu surprise, c'est tout. »

Isabella devait être très curieuse, aussi, car elle continua de pousser ses amies à lui fournir plus d'explications. Finalement, une remarque dont lui fit part Alice Brandon contribua à aggraver sa colère. Elle proféra une série de menaces en sortant de la piscine à toute vitesse. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment porté attention quand elle avait retiré son peignoir, mais je songeai, en l'observant mieux alors qu'elle se rhabillait, qu'Edward avait dû prendre énormément de plaisir à flageller son petit cul bien rond et bien ferme. Même la croupe de Tanya pâlissait en comparaison des fesses de cette ingénue. Dieu merci, après qu'elle eût disparu de mon champ de vision, ses deux compagnes ne s'éternisèrent pas dans l'eau. Dix minutes plus tard, elles sortirent à leur tour de la salle, et je pus enfin filer en douce par la porte dissimulée dans le mur de tuiles bleues.

Le reste de la journée passa comme l'éclair, jusqu'au moment où Jasper, revenu de la frontière nord du domaine avec Edward et Jacob Black, vint me prévenir que je devais rassembler tout le monde sur la place principale. À partir de cet instant-là, bizarrement, c'est le contraire qui se produisit, et tout se mit au ralenti. Il y eut d'abord le châtiment avorté de l'esclave qui avait tenté de s'enfuir. Comment Edward avait pu être assez crétin pour placer Isabella Swan si près de son ami au moment où celui-ci se faisait torturer, je ne le saurais jamais. À sa décharge, il n'avait pas été témoin de son changement de tempérament, et ne l'avait vue que profondément déprimée. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre au moment de sa visite de la veille. Après qu'elle eût violemment assommé Jasper avec la tige à marquer, Edward l'avait fait disparaître au plus vite loin des regards accusateurs des personnes dans l'assemblée qui s'étaient senties flouées de ne pas avoir eu le spectacle auquel elles s'attendaient. La marquise l'ignorait probablement, mais si mon frère ne s'était pas précipité sur elle pour la mettre à l'abri de la foule, celle-ci lui aurait fait un mauvais sort. Quant à moi, je dus calmer les villageois furieux, et leur rappeler que le prisonnier qu'ils venaient de regarder se faire fouetter n'était pas un criminel au sens judiciaire, sacrebleu. Carlisle me rejoignit pour m'aider à transporter Jasper et Jacob dans sa salle de premiers soins. Après les avoir examinés tous les deux, il déclara que Jasper était plongé dans un profond coma, et que Jacob allait devoir rester quelques jours dans ses appartements afin qu'il puisse soigner ses plaies convenablement. Je rentrai chez moi pour me saouler la gueule.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que j'émergeai de ma beuverie et que je réalisai que le moment que j'avais attendu toute la foutue journée était enfin arrivé. Je me rendis au gynécée et demandai que l'on m'amène l'esclave Rosalie. Lorsque cette dernière se présenta à l'entrée et qu'elle m'aperçut, elle releva un sourcil et me dit « Eh bien, Emmett Cullen de Morvalle, tu en as mis du temps pour te manifester! »

**ooooooooo**

**RosaliePOV**

Emmett Cullen allait payer pour la façon dont il s'était comporté avec nous durant le voyage en chariot qui nous avait menés à Volterra. Les types comme lui ne m'intimidaient pas, mais il en allait tout autrement de Bella, que le discours de nos geôliers avait traumatisée au plus haut point. J'avais aussitôt pensé user de mon pouvoir de séduction sur le comte pour venger mon amie de ses moqueries. Le coup de poing qu'elle avait reçu de Jasper Whitlock avait fini de me convaincre que je ne pouvais pas demeurer à ses côtés sans réagir. Je ne voulais pas devoir la ramasser à la petite cuillère à cause de ces idiots employés par les Volturi. Cela allait être facile, car l'enfoiré était déjà transi de désir pour moi. S'il croyait que je n'avais pas remarqué la manière dont il m'avait dévorée des yeux dès qu'il m'avait aperçue, il était bien nigaud.

D'après les explications fournies par Tanya, Kate et Irina, tôt ou tard les deux dresseurs d'esclaves allaient se pointer à la porte du harem pour rencontrer les trois nouvelles captives, c'est-à-dire Alice, Bella et moi-même. Dans le cas de Bella, cela s'était déjà fortuitement produit hier soir, lorsqu'elle s'était égarée et qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à face avec cet homme au visage d'ange qu'était Edward Cullen.

Étendue sur mon lit après être revenue d'assister au châtiment du palefrenier Jacob Black - châtiment qui heureusement avait tourné court - je souris en me remémorant les propos de Bella à la piscine. Elle n'était plus déprimée, et cela m'enlevait une énorme source d'anxiété. En effet, le plan que j'avais en tête était très simple, mais il exigeait que je passe du temps à l'extérieur du sérail. Or, jusqu'à ce matin, l'état de mon amie m'avait beaucoup inquiétée; j'avais craint qu'elle tente encore de mettre fin à ses jours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais j'avais vite réalisé qu'une fureur sans nom remplaçait dorénavant la détresse psychique chez la marquise de Courville. Et une Bella en colère, aussi désagréable qu'elle soit, valait cent fois mieux qu'une Bella suicidaire. D'ailleurs, grâce à elle, le terrible Jasper Whitlock reposait entre la vie et la mort à l'infirmerie du château, et n'allait plus pouvoir faire de mal à une mouche avant longtemps. Le docteur Cullen était incapable de prédire l'issue de sa condition.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. Selon toute logique, Edward Cullen continuerait d'humilier Bella pour casser son caractère, et peut-être qu'il s'occuperait aussi d'Alice, éventuellement, s'il fallait vraiment en passer par lui ou Emmett avant de servir les trois despotes à qui nous appartenions désormais. Ah, ah! Appartenir à quelqu'un, lui être soumise corps et âme…juste l'idée me donnait envie d'éclater de rire. Emmett Cullen de Morvalle me réservait pour lui, j'en étais presque sûre, et ma vendetta personnelle reposait sur ce fait. Sur le fait qu'il anticipait de faire joujou avec moi impunément. Mais j'allais lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine, et j'allais en retirer un immense contentement. On m'avait bien enseigné. Il y avait juste un petit problème pour Emmett Cullen. C'est qu'on m'avait enseigné la domination, et non la soumission.

Je passai les premières heures de la soirée en compagnie d'Alice et des trois filles Russes. Bella avait disparu dans la foule avec Edward après avoir assommé Jasper. Si elle s'était fait mettre le postérieur à feu et à sang pour avoir déambulé seule dans les couloirs du palais, je me demandais ce qu'elle allait prendre comme correction pour avoir passé proche de tuer un homme. Edward Cullen aussi allait payer, un jour, pour ce qu'il faisait endurer à mon amie d'enfance. Elle avait envoyé Jasper aux soins intensifs; elle pourrait faire encore pire avec lui…et je ne la blâmerais pas.

Je commençais à penser que mes projets allaient devoir être reportés au lendemain, lorsque Kate vint me prévenir qu'un des dresseurs d'esclaves demandait à me voir. Quand je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett, je fis exprès de paraître légèrement surprise en relevant un sourcil. D'habitude, ce simple geste rendait mes amants malades de convoitise à mon égard.

« Eh bien, Emmett Cullen de Morvalle, tu en as mis du temps pour te manifester! »

Je ne laissai pas au comte le temps de me répondre, et je l'entraînai plutôt vers l'escalier en serpentin que Bella m'avait décrit. Ma parole, mais c'est qu'il avait l'air complètement ivre! Tant mieux, cela allait me faciliter la tâche.

« Alors, monsieur le comte, si je comprends bien, le moment est venu pour moi de m'initier à vos méthodes pour dompter les femmes? » Demandai-je de ma voix la plus sensuelle en m'engageant dans l'escalier.

« Tu peux continuer à me tutoyer, poupée, » répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse en descendant juste derrière moi.

Je sentis son haleine d'alcool dans mon cou, et souris de plus bel en songeant que l'enfoiré n'avait vraisemblablement pas toutes ses facultés intellectuelles. Il serait piégé en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en faudrait pour prononcer mon nom en entier. Parvenus en bas des marches, ce fut lui qui m'entraîna à sa suite. Il s'adressa à moi, mais je dus faire un effort pour saisir de quoi il parlait.

« Cette porte, de ce côté-ci du corridor, donne accès aux appartements de mon frère… »

Sans doute que la porte en question n'ouvrait pas directement sur la pièce où se trouvait Bella, sinon je l'aurais défoncée sur le champ. Pauvre petite, et si Edward était en train de lui faire du mal? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Emmett me susurra à l'oreille « À ta place, je ne m'en ferais pas trop pour la jolie brunette. Edward m'a assuré qu'il en prendrait le plus grand soin… »

Ce gaillard bâti comme un géant Viking disait vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'attarder d'avantage sur le sort de Bella en ce moment. J'avais un rôle à jouer, pour attirer Emmett dans mes filets.

« Laisse tomber ton frère, veux-tu? À la place, dis-moi ce que tu prévois faire avec moi ce soir, » dis-je en minaudant.

Emmett ouvrit de grands yeux en m'entendant, comme si je l'avais hypnotisé.

« Putain d'enfer, Rosalie Hale, tu es en train de m'achever avec ta voix de courtisane, » marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Heureusement que nous étions enfin arrivés devant la porte de ses appartements. Je mourais d'envie de voir son arsenal de dominateur. Je doutais fort qu'il puisse rivaliser avec le mien, sur lequel je ne remettrais peut-être jamais plus la main. Emmett ouvrit la porte, et je me rendis compte qu'elle donnait sur un autre couloir, avec une entrée de chaque côté.

« À gauche, ce sont mes quartiers. À droite, c'est ma salle de dressage. C'est là qu'on s'en va… »

« Ah, Emmett! Si tu savais comme je suis impatiente d'apprendre à servir mes nouveaux maîtres… »

_Si tu savais combien j'ai hâte de te ficeler comme un saucisson et de te faire venir quand moi je l'aurai décidé, et seulement si je juge que tu le mérites._

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre spéciale, et je manquai de pousser des cris de joie comme une petite fille devant un goûter d'anniversaire. Il y avait tout ce dont une dominatrice pouvait rêver, dans cette pièce. Une table inclinable, un banc de correction, une croix de Saint-André, une profusion de chaînes aux murs et au plafond, un lit avec des fers accrochés aux quatre pieds, des fouets, des cravaches, des lanières multiples, même des cannes. Je jouai à la jeune fille naïve et innocente, et allai ouvrir une des armoires. Ah! C'était là que le comte cachait ses godes. Un coup d'œil rapide me suffit pour m'assurer qu'il y avait là tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour lui faire sa fête et l'humilier un bon coup.

_Tout compte fait, Rosalie, tu serais mieux de l'écarteler si tu veux vraiment l'atteindre dans son orgueil._

J'avais toute la nuit devant moi, je pourrais explorer différentes avenues. Emmett s'était dirigé vers le lit, et me fit signe de l'y rejoindre. Il ne le savait pas, mais il venait de décider comment ma partie de plaisir allait débuter.

« Allez, viens, duchesse. Je vais être gentil avec toi, pour commencer, » dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

S'il s'était agi de Bella, à ma place, ce commentaire lui aurait donné des frissons d'horreur. Moi, par contre, ça fit augmenter mon pouls. Et je n'avais pas l'intention d'être gentille avec Emmett Cullen. Je marchai vers le lit, et vins me planter devant le dompteur d'esclaves, qui s'était assis sur le bord dans l'intervalle. Si je le poussais pour le faire basculer, son bras droit allait être assez près du montant supérieur du lit pour que je puisse dare-dare lui prendre le poignet et l'emprisonner dans l'anneau métallique spécialement prévu à cet usage. Je comptais sur l'effet de surprise pour faire de même avec son autre bras. Son état d'ébriété ralentissait tous ses réflexes, de toute manière. Mais il valait mieux que je le déconcentre un peu avant, juste au cas où. Je me penchai donc vers son visage aux traits bien dessinés de chérubin, et sans lui demander la permission, je l'embrassai fougueusement durant plusieurs secondes. Au moment où Emmett essayait d'entrouvrir mes lèvres avec sa langue pour aller plus loin dans ma bouche, je relâchai mon étreinte, et poussai de toutes mes forces sur ses pectoraux que je sentais à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Comme prévu, il tomba à la renverse sur la couche, et moins de cinq secondes plus tard, il ne pouvait plus m'échapper. Je m'installai à califourchon sur ses abdominaux impressionnants, et me penchai pour emprisonner son autre poignet. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, alors qu'il n'avait plus l'usage de ses membres supérieurs, qu'Emmett sembla comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

« Bordel de merde, Rosalie Hale, comment veux-tu que je te touche si je ne peux pas me servir de mes mains? » Interrogea-t-il, plus alerte tout à coup.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû boire comme un trou, Emmett, si tu voulais garder le contrôle sur moi, » répondis-je sur un ton de réprimande. « Et pour ta gouverne, sache qu'en général, je préfère nettement être celle qui touche. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que si tu es bien sage, je te laisserai avoir ma chatte, et même mon cul, s'il t'intéresse. Mais d'abord, tu devras me faire jouir plusieurs fois avec cette langue que tu avais l'air si pressé de mettre dans ma bouche il y a moins d'une minute. »

Le comte de Morvalle me regarda avec des yeux agrandis par le choc de découvrir ma véritable nature, et commença à se débattre avec ses jambes, que je n'avais pas encore immobilisées.

« N'as-tu donc rien compris de ce que je viens de te dire, sale fumier? Ou alors, serait-ce que mon corps de déesse ne t'attire plus comme hier? Je t'ai dit que tu devais rester bien sage si tu voulais pouvoir profiter de mes trésors… »

Et ce disant, je me retournai vivement pour enfermer ses jambes dans les deux fers restants. Pour l'encourager à m'obéir, je me dévêtis lentement devant lui, pour qu'il ait la pleine mesure de ce qu'il manquerait s'il ne se pliait pas à mes exigences. Plus tard, quand il m'aurait procuré ce que je voulais, j'allais lui arracher ses vêtements et j'allais le faire agoniser de désir sous mes caresses, mais s'il venait avant que je lui en donne la permission, il serait bon pour une flagellation dont il se rappellerait jusqu'au nouvel an.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi cruelle, duchesse d'Essanges? Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu avec toi, et maintenant je suis bandé comme un étalon et je ne peux même pas me soulager, connerie de merde! » S'exclama Emmett quand je m'approchai de son visage et que j'entrepris de masser ma poitrine pour son bénéfice.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, alors, Emmett Cullen. Fais-moi, disons, trois cunnilingus, et après t'auras droit à une récompense… »

« Viens plus près, espèce de démone, » répliqua Emmett avec une lueur de concupiscence au fond des yeux.

S'il me voulait vraiment, il ferait ce que je lui demandais sans protester. Je m'installai de telle sorte que mon sexe soit juste au dessus de sa bouche aux lèvres gourmandes, mes cuisses ouvertes de chaque côté de sa figure. Je m'appuyai contre la bordure du lit pour ne pas l'écraser de mon poids, et je descendis légèrement pour que sa langue puisse accéder à mon clitoris et à ma fente. Il commença à s'en servir pour tracer des cercles autour de ma zone la plus sensible, et je me mis à bouger du bassin en synchronisme et de façon que le contact avec sa bouche soit plus prononcé. Emmett continua de me titiller pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles mon excitation se mit à monter lentement, et mon cœur à battre plus rapidement. Éventuellement, je sentis que mon bouton nerveux était gonflé comme jamais, et sur le point de me procurer une jouissance inouïe.

« Je t'en supplie, Emmett, suce-moi plus fort! » M'écriai-je, sur le bord de tomber dans un gouffre de volupté.

Emmett aspira alors mon clitoris dans sa bouche et le suça goulûment comme s'il s'était agi d'une rare friandise. J'explosai en un orgasme qui se propagea en ondes successives dans tout mon entrejambe. Je voulus reculer pour reprendre mon souffle et dégourdir mes jambes, mais le comte profita du fait qu'il pouvait parler à nouveau pour protester.

« Par la fin, Rosalie, reviens ici! Je t'ai à peine goûtée, et tu es toute juteuse à présent. »

C'est qu'il avait raison, ce foutu dresseur d'esclaves. J'étais complètement trempée. En outre, je lui avais dit qu'il devait me faire venir trois fois avant de recevoir sa récompense. Je me repositionnai sur son visage, et le laissai explorer l'entrée de mon vagin avec sa langue. Dieu du ciel, cet homme savait vraiment s'y prendre! Je sentis mon désir monter en flèche sous ce nouvel assaut de mon intimité. Cette fois, il ne lui fallut même pas une minute pour me faire replonger dans une vague orgasmique encore plus puissante que la première, juste en me léchant les parois et en pompant tout le fluide qui s'écoulait sans arrêt sous l'effet de mon excitation. Je m'écroulai à côté d'Emmet pour retrouver mon calme et mes esprits.

« Merde, Rosalie, tu es sûre que tu es capable d'en prendre un autre comme ça? Pas que je veuille me plaindre, remarque. Je boufferais ta chatte toute la nuit si tu me laissais faire… »

Je m'en voulais terriblement maintenant. J'avais sous-estimé les talents et le charme d'Emmett Cullen. Il méritait amplement de se satisfaire après ce qu'il venait de me faire. Et puis, j'aurais sûrement d'autres occasions de me reprendre avec lui…

« C'est bon, Emmett. Tu vas pouvoir te soulager, mais je t'avertis tout de suite, pas question que je libère tes liens. C'est encore moi qui suis aux commandes. »

Ma propension à faire des concessions avait des limites, tout de même.

« Comme tu voudras, poupée. Au point où j'en suis, tout ce que je souhaite c'est que ma verge ne déchire pas mon pantalon! Putain de bordel, ça fait combien de temps que tes seins me narguent sans que je puisse les emmener au carnaval? Ah, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je te jure! Je n'ai jamais eu une érection aussi démentielle et douloureuse de toute ma vie… »

J'interrompis son flot de paroles par un long baiser profond et passionné. Tel que je me l'étais promis en entrant dans la pièce, je lui arrachai sa chemise après avoir savouré sa bouche à satiété. Je continuai ensuite de promener mes lèvres sur sa poitrine musclée, avant de poursuivre mon exploration de plus en plus bas. Je parvins finalement à l'endroit de son tourment, et fis glisser doucement son pantalon au lieu de le déchirer. Son membre viril m'apparut alors dans toute sa splendeur, engorgé et prêt à rendre grâce.

« Doux Jésus, comte, vous êtes réellement bandé comme un taureau de reproduction! » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de commenter en raillant.

« C'est de ta faute, sacrée diablesse. Tu m'as rendu fou de désir… »

« Tu vas m'avoir dans deux secondes, tiens bon, » dis-je de ma voix la plus lascive.

Aussitôt que j'eus prononcé ces mots, je m'empalai lentement sur le phallus d'Emmett. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de plaisir en sentant son sexe s'enfoncer profondément dans mes entrailles. Il n'était pas le seul à éprouver des sensations grisantes par ce contact intime. J'étais moi-même dans un état avoisinant l'extase. On aurait dit que la verge d'Emmett Cullen avait été créée pour s'encastrer en moi. Aucun amant, avant lui, ne m'avait comblée aussi divinement. Je commençai à mouvoir mes hanches de haut en bas et d'avant en arrière. Très langoureusement au début, puis en augmentant le rythme au gré des plaintes de mon partenaire, qui m'indiquaient à quel niveau d'excitation il était parvenu. Même écartelé, il était capable de bouger son bassin pour tenter d'aller encore plus loin à l'intérieur de mon intimité. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cette communion charnelle, je sentis que j'allais m'évanouir tellement mon cœur battait fort et que le membre viril d'Emmett en moi me procurait de bien-être.

« Emmett, seigneur Dieu, je n'en peux plus, je vais entrer en combustion! » Avouai-je toute haletante.

« Je vais jouir, Rosalie, laisse-toi aller avec moi, » répondit Emmett d'une voix cassée.

Son orgasme se manifesta en plusieurs poussées plus violentes, à mesure qu'il se déchargeait dans mon sexe. Cela me fit l'effet d'un massage interne qui me fit climaxer à mon tour de manière foudroyante, et je me raidis sous cette nouvelle vague de plaisir, avant de m'effondrer sur le torse de mon amant.

Lorsque je relevai la tête pour admirer son beau visage, je réalisai qu'il s'était endormi. Ah le saligaud! C'est comme ça qu'il me remerciait de l'avoir envoyé au septième ciel? Qu'à cela ne tienne, alors. Je me rhabillai en vitesse, quittai la salle de dressage, et regagnai le sérail en toute hâte, afin de limiter les risques de croiser l'autre comte de Morvalle. Je ne savais pas qu'il était passé deux heures du matin, et que j'étais la seule personne encore debout dans tout le palais, à l'exception des Volturi et de celles qui avaient été choisies pour partager leur nuit de débauche. Je m'endormis à mon tour, en songeant à la tête que ferait Emmett en se réveillant et en constatant qu'il était toujours immobilisé dans son lit. Tout compte fait, mon plan avait plutôt bien fonctionné...

**Je m'en vais passer du temps avec mes vampires adorés. D'ici mon retour, essayez de ne pas trop vous ennuyer. ****Ciao. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : le contenu de cette fiction aux thèmes sexuels explicites est le fruit de mon imagination tordue. Les personnages impliqués dans l'histoire, par contre, sont la propriété de la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer.**

**Je tiens à vous remercier, chers lecteurs, de suivre chapitre après chapitre les tribulations érotiques des protagonistes reformatés de la saga Twilight.**

**Un merci particulier à Fleur50 pour ses encouragements soutenus qui m'aident à garder le moral et à vouloir poursuivre mon travail d'écriture. **

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre neuvième: Docteur Carlisle Cullen.

**CarlislePOV**

Lorsqu' Edward était venu m'informer à propos d'un naufrage et de potentiels survivants, samedi matin, j'aurais donné beaucoup pour que Jasper et Emmett reviennent bredouilles de leur périple à la limite sud du domaine des Volturi. Si, par chance ou par malheur, il y avait effectivement des rescapés, ceux-ci deviendraient autant de nouveaux esclaves à la disposition des seigneurs de Volterra.

Les hommes forcés de travailler pour mes employeurs le faisaient dans des conditions épouvantables. Ils dormaient entassés dans des masures, pouvaient à peine se laver et n'avaient droit qu'à deux repas par jour. Pas étonnant que plusieurs d'entre eux aient tenté de s'enfuir, parfois même à répétition. En fait, la moitié des hommes qui travaillaient aux champs pour les Volturi avaient déjà été soumis à des tortures d'une inhumaine cruauté sous le joug de Jasper Whitlock ou de son père avant lui. Tout esclave qui était pris en flagrant délit de fuite se voyait administrer une fouettée magistrale et se faisait marquer au fer rouge. Il m'arrivait encore de soigner des prisonniers mâles qui se faisaient martyriser de la sorte, et je les plaignais sincèrement. Cela se produisait par contre de plus en plus rarement, car la gravité de leurs blessures suffisait à dissuader les autres captifs de tenter quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être perçu comme un acte de rébellion.

Cela dit, aussi terribles que fussent les plaies que j'avais à traiter chez les prisonniers mâles, j'appréhendais bien davantage d'avoir à m'occuper de soigner les blessures infligées aux esclaves du harem par Aro, Caius et Marcus. Aucune femme sur la terre ne méritait d'être traitée avec si peu de respect. Et pourtant, les trois frères Volturi s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour humilier et bafouer leurs prisonnières. Depuis que j'étais leur médecin particulier, j'avais été témoin de tous les sévices que ces pauvres filles étaient obligées de subir malgré certaines bornes que leurs maîtres n'étaient pas censés dépasser. Le plus souvent, je devais traiter des lésions dues aux coups de fouets et de cravaches dont les Volturi se servaient durant leurs jeux sexuels. Toutefois, il m'arrivait de devoir recoudre des parties génitales déchirées par les excès des trois suzerains. Cela me rendait fou de colère envers mes employeurs, mais si je quittais les lieux, la situation de ces jeunes femmes ne s'en trouverait qu'aggravée, j'en étais certain.

Mon irritation et mon dégoût vis-à-vis de la manière dont étaient traitées les esclaves du sérail concouraient à faire en sorte que chaque nouvelle recrue amenée dans son enceinte devenait une source supplémentaire d'inquiétude pour moi. Aussi, inutile de préciser à quel point j'étais découragé, voire consterné, quand Emmett était venu me confirmer qu'il avait ramené cinq prisonniers à Volterra, dont quatre étaient des femmes.

Mon fils jubilait en me décrivant la beauté de trois de ces captives, alors que je me retenais pour ne pas lui flanquer une gifle sur le champ. De mon point de vue, il s'agissait de trois malheureuses de plus qui allaient devoir se soumettre aux caprices sexuels de leurs nouveaux maîtres. Et il n'y avait strictement rien que je puisse faire pour empêcher cette fatalité de se produire.

Cependant, après qu'Emmett soit passé chez moi pour m'avertir de la présence de ces quatre nouvelles femmes dans le palais, je n'avais guère eu de temps pour songer à ces dernières et m'apitoyer sur leur sort. Ma sérénité n'allait sûrement pas être de longue durée, de toute façon. J'avais profité de ma soirée pour avancer dans mes expérimentations et vérifier quelques hypothèses couchées sur papier dans mon carnet de recherches.

La journée de dimanche avait débuté tranquillement, mais s'était terminée dramatiquement lorsque j'avais été dans l'obligation d'installer deux blessés aux soins intensifs dans mes appartements, avec l'aide d'Emmett. Cette nuit-là je ne dormis pas; je repensai aux événements qui avaient amené Jasper Whitlock et Jacob Black, le nouvel esclave mâle, dans mes quartiers.

Quelque part en début d'après-midi, Emmett était venu me trouver pour bavarder un peu, comme c'était son habitude.

_« Ne sois pas surpris, Carlisle, si tu ne croises pas Edward avant un moment. Il a quitté le château aux premières lueurs du jour pour se rendre à l'auberge de Carmen Denali, »_ avait dévoilé mon fils.

_« Et qu'avait-il besoin d'aller à la frontière du domaine aujourd'hui, Emmett? »_ Avais-je questionné. _« C'est dimanche, bonne mère! Ne pouvait-il pas en profiter pour se reposer un peu? »_

_« Les esclaves n'ont pas de journée de repos, eux, et Jasper était persuadé que Jacob Black allait tenter de s'enfuir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion… »_

_« Et alors? » _avais-je interrompu Emmett. _« Vous n'avez qu'à resserrer la surveillance aux champs, si vous croyez que ce pauvre nouveau venu est si décidé que ça à se rebeller aussitôt arrivé ici. »_

Emmett avait semblé hésiter avant de me répondre. Il avait l'air coupable d'un enfant pris en flagrant délit de gourmandise.

_« C'est que…nous avons tendu un piège à Jacob Black. Nous avons fait exprès de le laisser s'échapper, » _avait bafouillé mon aîné.

Décidément, Emmett ne valait pas mieux qu'Edward. Non seulement il n'avait pas de cœur, mais il n'avait pas de tête non plus. Laisser intentionnellement un esclave s'enfuir juste pour pouvoir le punir ensuite relevait de la plus pure cruauté. Et priver les seigneurs du domaine d'un travailleur, au moment où ils manquaient déjà de main-d'œuvre, était une action qui allait dans le sens contraire de toute logique. Si seulement Jacob Black pouvait réussir son coup, ça mettrait du plomb dans la tête de mon héritier. Malheureusement, je n'ignorais pas qu'aucun esclave mâle n'avait jamais réussi l'exploit de se sauver et de retrouver sa liberté.

_« Ah, je vois! Et comment pouvez-vous être certains qu'il aboutira forcément chez la vieille Denali? »_ Avais-je vivement répliqué.

_« Je ne pense pas que ce type soit assez idiot pour retourner au bord de la mer, »_ s'était contenté de marmonner Emmett.

Je n'avais pas argumenté avec lui et j'avais changé de sujet.

_« Ma parole, mon fils, je ne t'ai pas vu l'air enjoué de la sorte depuis des lustres. Quel est le secret de ta bonne humeur? Tu pourrais en faire profiter Edward. »_

_« Je n'y peux rien si mon frère n'arrive plus à avoir du bon temps ici, Carlisle, » _s'était presque excusé mon fils. _« J'ai pour ma part l'intention de bien m'amuser avec une des nouvelles poulettes du harem. Rosalie Hale, duchesse d'Essanges, qu'elle s'appelle… »_

J'avais distraitement écouté Emmett faire l'éloge de la nouvelle esclave, tout en m'affairant sur mon microscope pour qu'il ne vît pas combien mon visage avait perdu ses couleurs en entendant le nom qu'il venait de prononcer. La famille Hale d'Essanges était une des plus puissantes de la noblesse. Cette Rosalie dont mon garçon parlait à la fois avec admiration et concupiscence était la petite-fille d'un des meilleurs amis du roi Louis XIII, le duc Georges-Henri Hale d'Essanges. Ses parents, des gens très en vue à la cour, n'allaient certainement pas croire à la mort de leur fille sans avoir de preuve tangible. Car je n'étais pas dupe, je savais que si quelqu'un de l'extérieur venait s'enquérir aux Volturi à propos du naufrage, ceux-ci joueraient la carte de l'ignorance. Sauf que jusqu'à présent, les captives du harem n'avaient jamais été que de pauvres roturières égarées sur les terres des trois frères, enlevées et revendues par des brigands ou achetées sur les marchés de Candie. Kidnapper des jeunes filles nobles pour en faire des esclaves sexuelles était beaucoup plus compromettant. Je me pris à espérer que le duc et la duchesse d'Essanges aient les ressources nécessaires pour qu'une recherche poussée de leur fille soit lancée au plus vite. Les jours de règne des seigneurs de Volterra étaient peut-être comptés.

_« À ta place, Emmett, je me tiendrais loin de cette jeune noble. Ses parents sont dans les bonnes grâces du roi et ce dernier pourrait très bien décider de les aider s'ils réussissent à prouver que leur fille est toujours vivante, » _avais-je averti mon fils.

_« Je vois mal comment ils en viendraient à soupçonner Aro et ses frères, »_ avait-il riposté, comme si je venais de proférer une insanité.

Seul l'avenir allait pouvoir dire qui, d'Emmett ou de moi, verrait les choses évoluer selon son propre désir; Emmett ne voulant pas que les femmes du harem retrouvent leur liberté, et moi dont c'était le souhait ultime.

Tel que prévu et manigancé par Jasper Whitlock, Jacob Black était allé se perdre à l'autre bout du domaine des Volturi et avait été recueilli là-bas par Edward et Jasper lui-même. Tard dans l'après-midi, le page Alec était venu me faire le message que tout le monde était attendu sur la place centrale de Volterra pour assister au supplice du prisonnier qui avait tenté de s'évader. J'avais déjà bien assez de devoir soigner les plaies de ces pauvres esclaves traités plus durement que des bêtes, je n'allais sûrement pas me faire le témoin de leur martyre en plus!

J'étais demeuré enfermé dans mon laboratoire, espérant que personne ne vienne interrompre mon travail. Mais c'était trop demander, et environ une heure après avoir refusé de suivre le page, il était revenu pour m'avertir qu'Emmett avait besoin de mon aide sur les lieux du châtiment. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en plaindre; j'étais médecin d'abord et chercheur seulement accessoirement.

Quand j'étais arrivé sur la grande place, la foule avait déjà commencé à se disperser et j'avais trouvé Emmett penché sur les corps inertes de Jasper et Jacob. Je m'attendais à devoir m'occuper de ce dernier. Mais quelle n'avait pas été ma surprise en apercevant Jasper dans un état exigeant des soins lui aussi! Nous les avions transportés tous les deux à l'infirmerie, une pièce adjacente à mes quartiers. Pendant le transport, Emmett m'avait résumé ce qui s'était passé. Apparemment, Edward avait eu l'idée d'installer la marquise de Courville à proximité du fautif, qui se trouvait à être son domestique, mais aussi son amant. J'estimais que mes enfants n'avaient pas de cœur, et ce n'était pas une erreur de jugement de ma part. Edward l'avait prouvé encore une fois. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette impulsion envers la marquise? Méritait-elle d'être un témoin rapproché des souffrances de son laquais? Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour que mon fils s'en prenne à elle de la sorte? J'allais devoir avoir un entretien avec lui au plus pressant. C'était bien suffisant que les filles du sérail subissent les abus de leurs maîtres sans qu'elles soient également victimes des sautes d'humeur de mes fils. Quand Emmett m'avait décrit comment la demoiselle de Courville avait eu le cran de s'emparer de l'instrument de marquage pour assommer le tourmenteur de son amoureux, je n'avais pu réprimer un sourire. Celle-là ne se laisserait pas malmener sans réagir, au moins.

Une fois les blessés étendus sur des lits dans l'infirmerie, j'avais pu mieux évaluer leur condition. Jasper respirait toujours au moment de le transférer dans mes appartements. Selon toute vraisemblance, la violence du coup qu'il avait reçu derrière la tête l'avait fait sombrer dans un profond coma. Il m'était impossible de prédire s'il reviendrait des limbes de l'inconscience, ni quand. Il était vivant, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Emmett était contrarié, car il devrait passer ses journées entières aux champs pour le remplacer au lieu de pouvoir soulager sa libido avec les femmes du harem. Ma seule consolation, lorsque je songeais au comportement de mes fils, était de savoir qu'ils étaient capables de donner du plaisir aux esclaves dont ils avaient la charge.

Jacob Black, quant à lui, avait retrouvé ses esprits pendant que j'appliquais des compresses médicinales sur son dos complètement écorché. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait était tellement vive que je lui avais fait boire une tisane soporifique pour le forcer à dormir. Il ne s'était pas fait prier; il n'avait même pas recouvré assez de lucidité, durant son moment d'éveil, pour s'informer du sort de la marquise. Je n'aurais pas pu lui donner de détails, de toute façon. Emmett m'avait simplement dit qu'il l'avait vue disparaître dans la foule avec Edward.

J'avais donc passé la nuit au chevet des deux blessés, mais j'avais eu de la compagnie durant les heures les plus critiques. En effet, aussitôt qu'Emmett était retourné dans ses quartiers, j'avais entendu frapper à ma porte. J'étais allé ouvrir, et m'apprêtais à renvoyer l'individu qui venait troubler ma paix au moyen d'invectives bien senties. Seulement, en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme et qu'elle semblait désorientée, le discours que j'avais en tête avait entièrement changé. La dame qui se tenait devant moi était, en outre, d'une beauté rayonnante. Ses cheveux ramenés en tresses sur le dessus de sa tête avaient des reflets qui rappelaient le caramel légèrement brûlé. Ses yeux avaient la même teinte et pétillaient de malice. Elle pouvait avoir quarante ans, mais elle paraissait plus jeune. Par sa tenue vestimentaire, constituée d'une tunique et d'une jupe blanches, j'avais supposé qu'elle travaillait à la cuisine. Elle tenait un plateau copieusement chargé. Les événements des dernières heures m'avaient fait oublier que j'avais demandé à Alec de me faire livrer un repas dans mes quartiers.

_« On m'a priée de porter ce repas au comte de Morvalle père, » _avait-elle murmuré, comme si elle craignait de déranger les blessés qui reposaient dans la pièce à côté. _« Cependant je suis nouvelle ici, et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir cogné à la bonne porte... »_

_« Je suis le comte de Morvalle père, » _avais-je répondu sur un ton que je voulais rassurant,_ « bien que la plupart des gens du palais m'appellent Docteur Cullen. »_

La nouvelle esclave, que je devinais être une des femmes arrivées la veille, était allée déposer le plateau sur une table qui trônait au milieu de mon salon. Elle s'était ensuite redirigée vers la porte, tête baissée pour éviter mon regard admirateur. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser repartir si vite. En fait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle reparte. Je l'avais retenue par le bras avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et l'avais forcée à me regarder en appuyant un index sous son menton. Elle m'avait fixé de ses yeux interrogateurs.

_« Madame, quiconque a préparé ce plateau y a mis beaucoup trop de mets pour un seul convive. Aussi, vous me feriez un grand honneur de bien vouloir partager tous ces délices avec moi, »_ lui avais-je suggéré gentiment.

_« C'est que, monsieur le comte, je ne suis qu'une humble cuisinière en ce palais. Je ne crois pas qu'il me soit permis de manger avec les gens que je dois servir, »_ s'était-elle mise à balbutier.

Sa voix sonnait comme une berceuse à mes oreilles.

_« Comment vous appelez-vous? »_ L'avais-je alors questionnée.

_« Esme Platt, monsieur le comte, »_ avait répondu la nouvelle esclave en rougissant.

_« Je vous en prie, Esme, appelez-moi Carlisle et acceptez mon invitation, »_ l'avais-je implorée en plongeant mon regard bleu dans le sien.

Elle avait soutenu mon regard et avait esquissé un petit sourire des plus charmants. C'était la première fois qu'une femme me faisait de l'effet depuis la mort de mon épouse, survenue dix ans plus tôt. Elle avait finalement accepté de partager mon repas, et c'est ainsi que j'avais appris qu'elle était la gouvernante d'Isabella Swan, la marquise de Courville qui avait si bien réglé son compte à Jasper Whitlock. Esme Platt avait semblé le prendre en pitié lorsque je lui avais déclaré que le sort du tortionnaire des esclaves mâles était désormais entre les mains du bon Dieu.

_« Il ne faut pas vous désoler pour cet homme, dame Esme, »_ lui avais-je dit, _« il est d'une extrême brutalité, et Emmett m'a confié qu'il avait donné un coup de poing à votre protégée durant votre voyage pour arriver ici… »_

_« Ça alors! J'aurais bien dû me douter que la petite me cachait quelque chose, »_ s'était exclamée mon invitée, l'air offusqué. _« Est-ce que les Volturi sont aussi des hommes violents? Isabella risque-t-elle de passer ses jours ici à se faire brutaliser? »_

J'avais tenté de rassurer la charmante cuisinière.

_« Les Volturi ne sont pas tendres avec leurs esclaves, mais ils ne passent pas leurs nuits à essayer de les défigurer, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. De plus, mes fils sont là pour surveiller que les prisonnières ne soient pas forcées de faire des choses qui dépasseraient certaines limites. »_

Je n'étais pas certain qu'Esme Platt sût exactement de quoi je parlais, mais elle n'avait rien ajouté après mon commentaire. Elle était plutôt allée vérifier l'état des deux blessés et s'était assise sur une chaise aux côtés de Jacob Black.

_« Pauvre garçon! Laissez-moi vous dire qu'il ne méritait vraiment pas le châtiment que Jasper lui a administré plus tôt, »_ avait-elle soupiré. _« C'est le meilleur ami de la marquise, et il l'accompagnait en Corse pour s'assurer que rien de malencontreux ne lui arrive pendant la traversée. Quel revirement de situation! »_

La description qu'Esme avait faite du domestique était touchante, mais elle m'avait laissé perplexe.

_« Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez échoués sur une terre aussi peu hospitalière, dame Esme, et je ferai tout en mon possible pour que votre captivité ne soit pas trop pénible. Mais dites-moi, par simple curiosité, n'y a-t-il pas autre chose que de l'amitié entre votre protégée et son laquais? »_

Esme avait souri et répondu sur un ton de confidence, _« S'il y avait une justice en ce monde, Jacob serait le meilleur parti pour ma Bella. Mais elle n'est pas attachée à lui romantiquement, et de toute façon elle est destinée à un lieutenant de sa majesté qu'elle devait épouser avant-hier. »_

J'étais venu offrir du vin à mon invitée, pour l'inciter à se confier à moi, et je m'étais installé de l'autre côté du lit pour pouvoir contempler son beau visage pendant qu'elle me parlait.

_« Un lieutenant du roi? Comment se nomme-t-il? » _Avais-je demandé, intéressé.

_« Il s'agit du sieur Mike Newton, duc de Cresson d'Alembert. Ce nom vous est-il familier, Carlisle? »_

_« En effet. Les Cresson d'Alembert ont une longue histoire militaire, et la moitié des terres en Corse leur appartient. »_

Je n'avais pas rajouté que les ducs de Cresson étaient de fieffés coureurs de jupons de pères en fils. Les parents de la marquise de Courville auraient pu trouver mieux comme potentiel mari pour leur fille. Mais Esme avait dû suivre le fil de mes pensées, car elle avait poursuivi, _« Le marquis de Courville était pressé de marier Isabella avec ce Mike Newton uniquement pour se débarrasser d'elle. La vérité c'est qu'il voulait abandonner son domaine et tenter sa chance à Versailles, grâce à l'union de sa fille. Mais tout le monde sait, au château des Swan, que Mike Newton n'est qu'un opportuniste et qu'il a couché avec au moins cinq des anciennes maîtresses du roi. »_

_« Et bien, tout compte fait c'est peut-être une bonne chose que le mariage de votre protégée n'ait pas eu lieu, » _avais-je répliqué, sympathisant.

_« Mais pour revenir à Jacob Black, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que ses parents sont des gens très malades. Jacob redonnait son salaire à leurs voisins, les Clearwater, pour qu'ils veillent sur eux en son absence. S'ils ne reçoivent plus d'argent, ils vont sans doute arrêter de prendre soin des Black… » _

Ce triste constat semblait peser lourd sur la conscience de la gouvernante d'Isabella Swan. Pourtant elle ne s'en trouvait en rien responsable. Nous avions continué de bavarder à bâtons rompus durant un bon moment, avant qu'Esme ne s'excuse de l'heure tardive et de m'avoir gardé éveillé si longtemps. Elle devait par ailleurs se lever dès l'aube pour préparer les repas des esclaves du harem et de tous les résidents du palais. J'espérais sincèrement la revoir très bientôt.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions, et le soleil allait se lever sur la ville dans quelques instants. C'est seulement maintenant que le sommeil commençait à me gagner.

Juste au moment où j'allais m'endormir, toujours assis sur la chaise à côté de mes deux patients, on frappa bruyamment à ma porte. Je n'avais pas verrouillé, et les gens du château savaient qu'ils pouvaient entrer chez moi comme dans un moulin. La seconde d'après, Edward pénétra dans l'infirmerie et vint se planter devant moi. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il n'était pas encore six heures du matin.

« Par la fin, Edward, c'est le troisième matin en ligne que tu es debout à l'aurore! Je vais finir par croire que c'est le manque de sommeil qui est en train d'altérer ton jugement, » lui dis-je de but en blanc.

Mon fils me fixa de son regard vert déstabilisant, avant de relever un sourcil et de répliquer, « J'ignore ce que tu veux dire, Carlisle. Si je n'avais pas de jugement, j'aurais déjà envoyé une des nouvelles recrues à Aro. Il m'a interrogé la nuit dernière quand je lui ai amené Angela et Lauren. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait assez de toutes ces filles qu'il avait explorées dans leurs moindres détails, et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'attendre davantage pour s'amuser avec les nouvelles prisonnières… »

« Ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux te parler, Edward. C'est de la façon dont tu as traité la jeune marquise de Courville. Pourquoi diable l'avoir placée si près de son palefrenier quand il allait recevoir sa correction? Une correction qu'il ne méritait même pas, d'ailleurs, » le coupai-je brusquement.

« Jacob Black ne va nous causer que des emmerdes, Carlisle. Et tu connais le proverbe, n'est-ce pas? Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Quant à Isabella Swan, c'est une arrogante de la pire espèce. J'ai voulu lui donner une leçon en lui faisant assister de très près au supplice de son amant, voilà tout! » Riposta sèchement mon benjamin.

Edward aussi pensait que l'homme au service de la marquise entretenait une relation amoureuse avec elle. D'où provenait donc cette rumeur? De toute manière, cela ne justifiait en rien son geste de la veille.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout, mon fils! Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher ça, mais Esme Platt, la gouvernante d'Isabella, m'a affirmé qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de son laquais. Il s'agit d'un ami d'enfance qui l'accompagnait jusqu'en Corse pour s'assurer de sa sécurité durant le trajet, » expliquai-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

« Jasper a été obligé de les séparer dans la charrette, parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser. Je pense que la demoiselle de Courville a des petits secrets qu'elle ne confie pas à sa nounou, Carlisle, » répliqua Edward.

« De toute façon, peu importe la relation entre ces deux esclaves, tu n'avais pas d'affaire à t'interposer de la sorte. Et je suis bien content que la petite ait eu la présence d'esprit de sauver son ami du pire, » poursuivis-je.

« Tu es content que Jasper soit dans le coma, Carlisle? Et qu'Emmett soit obligé de passer ses journées entières en dehors de la ville? » Questionna Edward, de plus en plus contrarié.

« Je te le répète, mon garçon, c'est ton manque de jugement qui vous a menés dans ce bourbier. Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à faire souffrir la marquise? Ma parole si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je penserais que c'est la jalousie qui t'a fait agir ainsi, » ajoutai-je.

Edward ne releva pas mon commentaire. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce avant de continuer, « Tu as raison sur un point Carlisle, je ressens de la jalousie envers Jacob Black, mais c'est parce qu'il est le protecteur d'Isabella. Elle a beaucoup de considération pour lui. Je voudrais qu'elle réalise que j'essaye de la protéger moi aussi, et qu'elle cesse de me voir comme un salaud. »

Je me retins pour ne pas rire de ce qu'il venait de me confier. Emmett m'avait décrit l'état dépressif dans lequel Isabella Swan se trouvait à son arrivée au château. Or, je n'étais pas sans savoir que mes fils avaient pour tâche de casser les captives pour leur apprendre la soumission. Un des moyens d'y parvenir était de les humilier verbalement et physiquement. Si Edward avait amené la marquise dans sa salle spéciale, elle devait avoir goûté à ses méthodes et lui en vouloir à mort. Encore heureux que mon cadet ait provoqué un sentiment de colère chez la prisonnière. Ses actions auraient pu la rendre encore plus malheureuse de son sort et l'inciter à vouloir mettre un terme à son existence.

« Mais enfin, Edward, comment veux-tu qu'elle te perçoive? » Finis-je par demander. « Dis-tu qu'elle est arrogante parce qu'elle est capable de te tenir tête? Quelle femme intelligente accepterait de recevoir une fessée sans protester? Estime-toi chanceux qu'elle te considère comme un salopard et qu'elle soit en furie contre toi. Au moins, le ressentiment qu'elle a vis-à-vis toi la maintient en vie. »

« Le problème, Carlisle, c'est qu'elle est prête à tout uniquement pour me défier. Elle est indifférente au sort qui l'attend aux mains d'Aro et de ses frères. Elle n'a pas l'air de saisir que je veux lui éviter le pire en la déflorant moi-même, » soupira Edward.

La marquise de Courville devait être une jeune fille innocente qui ne connaissait rien en matière de sexualité. Comment mon fils s'imaginait-il qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance au point de le laisser la dépuceler après ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait subir? Elle ignorait que ses maîtres étaient des brutes et qu'avec Edward, au moins, elle pourrait éprouver du plaisir. Mais qui donc serait en mesure de le lui faire comprendre et accepter?

« Edward, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu me voulais si tôt dans la matinée, et je m'apprêtais à aller reprendre quelques heures du sommeil que j'ai perdu cette nuit, » fis-je remarquer.

Mais soudain, l'aspect inusité du discours d'Edward me frappa de plein fouet. Il n'était pas du tout dans la nature de mon fils de se soucier des esclaves qu'il devait former. C'est tout juste s'il ne considérait pas les femmes du harem comme de simples objets de luxure, à mon plus grand désarroi, d'ailleurs. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler d'une prisonnière comme j'aurais discuté d'un patient, avec empathie. Où était passé le comte de Morvalle qui manipulait tout le monde sans remord et qui ne laissait jamais paraître la moindre émotion?

« Je…j'ai dit à Emmett que je voulais m'occuper d'Isabella à cause de son instabilité émotive que je croyais pouvoir traiter..., » tenta-t-il de m'expliquer.

À bien y penser, la meilleure chose à faire aurait été de m'amener Isabella Swan pour que je puisse évaluer son état psychique à son arrivée au palais.

« Edward, vous auriez dû conduire la marquise dans mes quartiers dès qu'elle eût pénétré l'enceinte du château, » soupirai-je. « Si elle est fragile mentalement, comment pourras-tu parvenir à quelque chose avec elle? »

Edward m'observa plus attentivement, comme si je venais de parler dans une langue étrangère et qu'il essayait de traduire les mots dans sa tête après coup. Puis il émit un petit sourire entendu.

« Tu te trompes, Carlisle, son état mental n'est pas ce qui m'a amené ici ce matin. Il est vrai que j'ai craint pendant un moment qu'elle se referme sur elle-même, mais je l'ai effectivement tellement montée contre moi que je suis certain qu'elle va chercher à se venger de moi par tous les moyens qu'elle aura à sa disposition. Elle a déjà gagné la première joute, d'ailleurs, sauf qu'elle n'en est pas consciente. »

« Que veux-tu dire? » Interrogeai-je, perplexe.

« Hier soir, après le châtiment avorté de Jacob Black, j'ai ramené la marquise dans ma chambre de dressage et j'ai voulu la punir… »

Ma parole, Edward avait lui-même l'air d'un martyr sous l'Inquisition. Était-il sur le point de me confier qu'il avait perdu la carte et qu'il avait accidentellement tué la demoiselle de Courville?

« Edward, pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-il arrivé à Isabella Swan? » M'énervai-je.

« …Elle était nue dans mon lit, écartelée et enchaînée, totalement à ma merci, et je l'ai travaillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle agonise de désir… »

Je n'aurais pas dû lui demander de détails, mais en même temps, je voulais comprendre le commentaire cryptique qu'il avait fait.

« …Je voulais la tourmenter toute la nuit avec mes caresses qui n'aboutissaient pas et qui ne servaient qu'à l'exciter jusqu'à la douleur… »

Bon, Edward avait été sans pitié avec cette pucelle. Le pire qui avait pu se produire était une inondation dans ses draps, s'il était parvenu à la faire tremper de désir par des stimulations répétées. Mais allez savoir, avec une vierge…

« …Éventuellement je l'ai changée de place et de position, pour pouvoir avoir accès à ses parties intimes… »

« Ça suffit comme ça, Edward! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconter ta soirée par le menu, je veux juste savoir si Isabella dort à poings fermés dans le dortoir du gynécée en ce moment, » m'impatientai-je.

« C'est justement là où je veux en venir, Carlisle. Je n'ai pas été capable de la faire agoniser de désir toute la nuit comme je l'avais planifié. La vue d'Isabella, offerte et vulnérable devant moi, a failli me faire perdre la raison. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu une femme aussi désirable. J'aurais voulu la prendre sur le champ, et elle a même été tentée de se laisser faire…avant de retrouver ses esprits, » admit-il plus sombrement.

« Eh bien, il y a peut-être de l'espoir pour toi, après tout, » ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ironiser.

« Et à présent je crains de perdre le contrôle chaque fois que je l'amènerai dans mes quartiers, » continua-t-il sans relever ma réplique.

« Voilà qui serait bien fait pour toi, Edward! Pour une fois que quelqu'un réussit à te faire perdre la maîtrise de tes émotions, je ne vais certainement pas te plaindre. Mais je suis curieux, par contre. Qu'a-t-elle que les autres esclaves n'ont pas? À part sa virginité, je veux dire… »

« Foutu bordel! Je viens de t'avouer que c'est la fille la plus bandante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer! Qu'est-ce que je peux dire de plus, Carlisle? Je suis attiré par elle comme par un aimant, même que je sens comme des ondes mystérieuses me traverser lorsque je lui touche… »

Edward allait sans doute ajouter autre chose, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Des coups martelés à la porte lui firent tourner la tête. Nous quittâmes l'infirmerie pour aller voir qui venait d'entrer dans mon salon. Il s'agissait de Ben Cheney, un des trois hommes de main de Jasper. Ces gens-là n'avaient décidément aucune initiative. Pourtant, Emmett devait leur avoir annoncé la nouvelle au sujet de l'état de leur patron. Ils avaient eux-mêmes été présents quand il s'était écroulé par terre.

« Que viens-tu faire ici, Ben? Ne sais-tu pas que Tyler, Eric et toi devez vous rapporter à Emmett jusqu'à nouvel ordre? » Dis-je, agacé.

« Emmett ne s'est pas présenté au village des esclaves ce matin, Docteur Cullen. Je pensais que je le trouverais chez vous, » s'excusa l'employé en haussant les épaules.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Emmett m'avait dit, la veille au soir, qu'il avait l'intention de prendre une cuite pour décompresser un peu, mais de là à être incapable de se réveiller, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

« Prenez les devants avec les esclaves, Ben. Je vais aller vérifier que mon fils n'a pas sombré dans un coma éthylique, » raillai-je.

L'autre me regarda fixement, n'ayant apparemment pas saisi ma petite plaisanterie. Je m'adressai à mon fils, « Edward, viens avec moi. On ne sait jamais, si Emmett s'est saoulé la gueule au point de ne pas être en mesure de sortir de son lit, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour le ramener à la réalité. »

Mes appartements étaient situés au dessus du harem, dans un couloir qui débouchait sur une immense terrasse. Au bout il y avait des marches qui descendaient vers l'une des sorties du palais. C'est par là que Ben était passé, et c'est par là que nous le vîmes s'éloigner. Nous descendîmes dans les soubassements du château. Une fois devant la porte qui donnait sur les quartiers d'Emmett, je m'avisai que celle-ci était entrebâillée.

« Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de mon frère de ne pas verrouiller l'accès à ses pièces, » constata Edward.

Il pénétra le premier dans le corridor étroit et je le suivis de près. La porte du logement d'Emmett, à gauche, était fermée, tandis que celle qui ouvrait sur sa salle de domptage était grande ouverte. Je me rappelai qu'il avait manifesté l'intention d'y emmener la duchesse d'Essanges dans les plus brefs délais. Mais s'il avait opté pour la bouteille plutôt que pour la captive, pourquoi donc sa chambre de formation était-elle accessible de si bonne heure? Tout à coup, nous entendîmes des cris provenant de l'intérieur.

« À l'aide! Je vous en supplie, quelqu'un, venez me détacher, ma vessie va éclater! »

Pas de doute, c'était Emmett qui appelait au secours. En quelques enjambées, Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes devant le grand lit qui occupait le fond de la salle. Emmett y était écartelé, ses poignets et ses chevilles emprisonnés dans des fers disposés aux quatre montants. Je dus faire un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire tellement la situation était cocasse.

« Tonnerre de Dieu! Aidez-moi à me libérer de ces fers au lieu de rester plantés là à me regarder comme un phénomène de cirque! » S'offusqua-t-il.

Edward trouva les clés pour ouvrir les anneaux sur une petite table à côté du lit. Il s'empressa de délivrer son frère qui gisait torse nu avec son pantalon à moitié baissé. Il m'aurait fallu fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir sa verge gonflée démesurément. Emmett se précipita dans une petite pièce attenante et je l'entendis se soulager la vessie en soupirant d'aise. Lorsqu'il réapparut, il avait repris quelques couleurs.

« Tu as une sacrée chance que les employés de Jasper soient des têtes de nœud, Emmett, » fit remarquer Edward. « Ben te cherchait chez Carlisle tout à l'heure au lieu d'envoyer les hommes aux champs… »

« Avoue donc que tu crèves de savoir ce que je foutais entravé et à moitié à poil dans le lit de mon donjon, au lieu de tourner autour du pot, Edward, » le coupa Emmett en rattachant sa braguette.

« Serait-ce la duchesse d'Essanges qui, par hasard, aurait réussi à déjouer tes plans, mon garçon? » Questionnai-je malicieusement.

« Ah putain, Carlisle! J'aurais dû suivre tes conseils et me tenir loin de cette créature. À présent c'est trop tard, elle m'a complètement ensorcelé! » S'exclama mon fils, à la fois furieux et extatique.

« Tu sais quoi, Emmett? Je regrette de moins en moins le naufrage de ce navire qui voguait vers la Corse. Ces prisonniers que tu as ramenés à Volterra avec Jasper sont en train de renverser l'ordre établi, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, » dis-je en réponse à son commentaire.

Je songeais en particulier à la charmante Esme Platt qui avait suscité en moi des sensations que je ne croyais plus possibles. J'allais m'arranger pour qu'elle partage tous mes soupers, dorénavant.

« Tu peux bien parler pour toi, va! C'est moi qui doit me taper tout le sale boulot de Jasper. Heureusement qu'il y a cette Rosalie Hale pour me faire oublier mes tracas. Je vous jure qu'elle ne l'emportera pas au paradis, la vilaine! »

« Je pense au contraire que tu n'as pas fini d'y goûter avec elle, mon vieux, » renchérit Edward. « Elle a fort probablement un tas de trucs à t'apprendre… »

Emmett dévisagea son frère un long moment avant de lui répondre, « Oh pour ça, tu peux être sûr qu'on va en faire tout plein de trucs ensemble! C'est pas comme ta petite brunette qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que d'embrasser les domestiques, ah! Ah! »

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, satisfait de sa réplique acerbe. Mais Edward ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes, et il riposta, « Au moins, je sais que la marquise de Courville ne s'est pas faite enfiler par Pierre, Jean, Jacques, cher frangin. Dieu seul sait combien de bites ont fourré la chatte de ta duchesse avant qu'elle ne daigne poser son regard sur la tienne! »

« Eh là! Ça suffit vous deux! Vous n'avez pas été élevés dans une maison close, à ce que je sache! Que dirait votre défunte mère si elle vous entendait vous exprimer de la sorte? Et en parlant de deux jeunes filles nobles, de surcroît! » M'interposai-je.

Mes fils étaient en train de perdre toutes les bonnes manières qu'Elizabeth Masen Cullen de Morvalle leur avait enseignées. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau.

« Je ne veux plus entendre Edward traiter la duchesse d'Essanges de dévergondée! » S'entêta mon aîné.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Emmett! Et tu n'avais pas à mêler Isabella Swan à cette conversation. Va donc rejoindre la bande d'idiots engagés par Jasper pour surveiller les esclaves. C'est à peine si tu es plus brillant qu'eux, de toute façon! »

Sur ce, Edward quitta la pièce à vive allure et claqua la porte derrière lui.

« Merci quand même d'être venu me libérer, Carlisle. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai besoin d'une douche avant d'aller rejoindre mes semblables, » conclut cyniquement Emmett en sortant à son tour.

L'un des nombreux avantages de la vie à Volterra était d'avoir accès à l'eau courante, grâce à un système de plomberie sophistiqué et plusieurs aqueducs qui transportaient l'eau d'un lac jusque dans la ville. J'avais réussi à convaincre les Volturi de la nécessité de ce système pour épargner leur domaine d'une épidémie de choléra. Personne ici n'avait d'excuse pour ne pas se laver régulièrement. L'hygiène corporelle des gens qui vivaient à Versailles était beaucoup plus douteuse, par contre.

Je regagnai mes quartiers, anxieux de traiter les lacérations de Jacob et de changer la position de Jasper dans son lit pour éviter qu'il ne développe des escarres. Lorsque j'atteignis le couloir qui menait chez moi, je distinguai une silhouette filiforme, immobile devant la porte de mes appartements. En m'approchant, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une des captives du harem, à cause de la robe vaporeuse et translucide qu'elle portait. Si Edward avait encore été à mes côtés, il n'aurait sans doute pas manqué cette occasion pour corriger la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas supposée circuler à sa guise dans le palais. Quand je ne fus plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, je m'arrêtai pour mieux l'observer. Elle était de grandeur moyenne, mais très bien proportionnée. Ses longs cheveux châtain foncé flottaient librement dans son dos. Elle releva la tête, et son visage d'une beauté rare s'illumina instantanément en m'apercevant. Elle était très pâle, à l'exception d'une énorme marque violacée sous son œil droit. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il devait s'agir d'Isabella Swan, marquise de Courville. Je compris aussitôt comment mon fils avait pu tomber sous le charme de cette ravissante demoiselle. Mais la pensée de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la nuit dernière vint assombrir mon expression, que j'essayais de garder bienveillante.

Isabella dut se rendre compte de ce changement dans mon visage, car son sourire disparut, et elle s'adressa à moi d'une voix désespérée, « Je vous en prie, monsieur, si vous êtes le Docteur Cullen, ayez la bonté de me laisser voir mon ami Jacob Black avant de me dénoncer à vos fils… »

Je lui saisis le bras et l'entraînai gentiment à l'intérieur, où je lui répondis, « Je suis le Docteur Cullen, et vous n'avez rien à craindre avec moi, Isabella. Je suis la dernière personne qui vous dénoncerait aux gardiens du harem, croyez-moi. »

« Comment savez-vous qui je suis? » Me demanda-t-elle avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise.

« Si vous venez m'aider à m'occuper de votre ami, je vous expliquerai. Et je vous raconterai aussi qui est Edward Cullen de Morvalle, pour que vous sachiez vraiment à qui vous avez affaire, » lui proposai-je en la conduisant dans la pièce qui servait d'infirmerie. « Est-ce que cela vous convient? »

« Cela me convient parfaitement, » dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Mais elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Ça valait bien une nuit blanche…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : si je n'avais pas découvert la formidable saga Twilight il y a un an de cela, je ne serais pas en train d'écrire cette fiction tordue qui met en vedette ses personnages. Ceux-ci, bien que déconstruits au possible, ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Ils sont la propriété de la talentueuse et unique Stephenie Meyer. **

**J'ai lu avec beaucoup d'intérêt les idées dont vous m'avez fait part, chères amies lectrices, et ce chapitre en tient définitivement compte, comme vous pourrez le constater. Je voudrais particulièrement souligner les contributions de vinie65, veronika crepuscule, Nymphea51, liloo90, chat-de-nuit, floraline, El's et Fleur50. J'ai utilisé vos suggestions pour concocter un petit mélange qui plaira à tout le monde, du moins je l'espère.**

**Bien que cet avertissement puisse sembler redondant, je voudrais encore une fois préciser que ce conte s'adresse à un lectorat adulte et averti. Si les descriptions explicites d'actes sexuels vous mettent mal à l'aise, faites-vous une faveur et ne lisez pas ceci. Mais si vous m'avez suivie jusqu'à présent, j'aime à croire que c'est parce que vous savez à quoi vous attendre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre dixième : La requête des Volturi.

**BPOV**

Ma seconde nuit au harem se passa mieux que la première, dans le sens que je dormis sans faire de cauchemars, ce qui était déjà beaucoup en soit, considérant toutes les calamités que j'avais vécues durant la journée. Malgré un sommeil paisible, je me réveillai à l'aube, avec dans l'idée d'aller trouver Esme à la cuisine pour bavarder des derniers événements avec elle. Je voulais aussi la rassurer sur ma condition, quitte à omettre certains détails embarrassants.

Je passai en vitesse à la salle d'eau où, en plus du grand bassin qui servait à la détente et des petites salles pour prendre le bain, se trouvaient des cabines de douche. Je ne savais pas trop comment fonctionnait le rituel des soins corporels des esclaves, mais je n'avais pas envie de croiser un des eunuques et d'être obligée de me soumettre encore à des mains baladeuses. Mes nerfs allaient finir par craquer dans un endroit autant axé sur les plaisirs sensuels. Si jamais je parvenais à quitter ces lieux et à rejoindre le seigneur Newton sur sa maudite île perdue au milieu de la Méditerranée, il ne voudrait sans doute plus rien savoir de moi après tout ce que j'aurais subi ici. Foutue merde.

Pendant que je prenais ma douche hâtivement, je repensai à ma soirée passée dans la salle de dressage d'Edward. J'avais failli succomber à ses manières complètement irrespectueuses. Comment était-il possible que je sois tombée si bas au point de souhaiter me faire toucher par un être aussi pervers? Ah oui! C'est vrai, j'oubliais que j'avais tout faux à son sujet, s'il fallait croire Tanya qui le vénérait plus qu'un dieu. Pour ma part, je détestais cet homme encore plus ce matin, et je me pris à songer à une façon de lui faire perdre son orgueil et sa suffisance. Toute naïve que je sois, je comprenais que la façon dont les esclaves étaient domptées par les frères Cullen était gage de la satisfaction de leurs maîtres. Dans cette optique, il me suffirait de ne pas me plier aux ordres des Volturi pour que le blâme retombe sur Edward. J'étais prête à endurer des sévices corporels de la part des trois frères si cela permettait au comte de se faire critiquer par ses employeurs. Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier, ou la dernière…

Il était autour de six heures du matin lorsque je pénétrai dans la salle à manger déserte. J'allais d'abord me sustenter convenablement, et ensuite j'irais trouver ma nounou à la cuisine. La grande table de service était garnie de fruits frais, de croissants, de pâtés, de fromages, de pain baguette et de confitures. Il y avait également du jus d'orange et du lait frais. Je devais bien m'avouer que la nourriture servie au château de mes parents était loin d'être aussi variée. Pendant que je tartinais de la terrine sur un morceau de pain, j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir Esme se diriger vers ma table. Elle tira une chaise et s'assit en face de moi. Elle m'observa un moment avant de parler.

« J'étais extrêmement inquiète à ton sujet, Bella. Je t'ai vue disparaître dans la foule avec ce type au visage d'ange, et pendant un moment j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais! » Avoua ma gouvernante avec une expression atterrée, mais soulagée de me voir saine et sauve devant elle.

Je ne savais plus si je devais lui cacher la vérité, taire le fait que j'étais traitée ici comme un objet destiné à assouvir les pulsions sexuelles de différents hommes. Mais puisque Esme semblait informée sur ce que faire partie d'un harem impliquait, elle ne devait pas être dupe. À quoi bon me défiler?

« Tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de souci pour moi, nounou, » lui dis-je entre deux bouchées. «Je suis ici pour servir les Volturi; il ne peut donc rien m'arriver de sérieux. Cet homme au visage d'ange qui m'a entraînée dans la foule est Edward Cullen, et il est chargé de m'apprendre ce que les Volturi attendent de moi. Par conséquent, il ne peut pas me faire vraiment mal. »

Mes paroles n'étaient pas très réconfortantes, réalisai-je après coup. Esme me fixa avec de grands yeux.

« Que veux-tu dire, au juste, quand tu dis que ce type ne peut pas te faire _vraiment_ mal? » S'enquit-elle.

Je soupirai avant de répondre, « Edward Cullen est censé montrer aux esclaves quel seuil de douleur elles devraient supporter, et à quel moment elles devraient se plaindre à leurs maîtres qu'ils ont dépassé ce seuil. »

Kate m'avait fourni ces explications hier après-midi, pendant que nous déambulions dans les couloirs du château pour en sortir et aller assister au supplice de Jacob.

« Bella, ce que tu me dis là n'a rien de rassurant, » constata Esme à voix basse. « J'ai rencontré le docteur Cullen hier soir, et il m'a dit que les Volturi prennent beaucoup de libertés avec leurs captives, même s'ils ne vont pas jusqu'à leur donner des coups de poing dans la figure… »

Oh non! Carlisle Cullen avait parlé à Esme! Et maintenant elle avait l'air de savoir que j'avais été brutalisée par Jasper Whitlock.

«Mais justement, Esme, » répliquai-je un peu trop vivement, « puisque je suis déjà passée par là, le pire est derrière moi! »

« J'aimerais bien le croire, ma chérie, mais seul l'avenir nous le dira. Tu ne devrais plus me faire de cachotterie. Ça n'a jamais été dans tes habitudes au château des Swan. Et je dois te dire, aussi, que le docteur Cullen était bien content que quelqu'un ait enfin réglé son compte à cette brute qu'est Jasper Whitlock, » poursuivit ma gouvernante.

« Puisque tu en parles, nounou, comment as-tu rencontré le docteur? Je te pose la question car j'ai l'intention d'aller visiter Jacob aujourd'hui, » confiai-je à Esme.

Elle me regarda avec plus d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu donc pas faire comme tes amies et te plier aux règles, Bella? Chaque fois que tu quittes l'enceinte du gynécée toute seule, tu t'exposes à la colère des gardiens…, » soupira-t-elle.

« Je me fous de provoquer la colère des frères Cullen de Morvalle, Esme! La condition de Jacob Black est bien plus importante pour moi en ce moment que mon propre sort, » répondis-je sèchement.

Je regrettai aussitôt mon emportement. Esme ne méritait pas que je m'adresse à elle sur un ton aussi révolté. Et j'avais besoin de savoir comment me rendre chez le docteur Cullen, alors j'aurais dû me contrôler. Décidément, je devais faire quelque chose et vite; la hargne que j'éprouvais envers Edward Cullen était en train d'avoir raison de mon caractère débonnaire. Heureusement, ma gouvernante ne prit pas ma réaction aussi mal que j'aurais pensé. Elle rougit avant d'expliquer, « Carlisle Cullen m'a invitée dans ses appartements hier soir lorsque je suis allée lui porter son souper. »

« Vraiment? » Fis-je en relevant un sourcil. « Alors tu dois être en mesure de me dire s'il est aussi sympathique que ce que j'ai entendu à son sujet? »

« Probablement plus, si tu me demandes mon avis, » murmura ma nounou sur un ton de confidence. « Le docteur Cullen est un véritable gentilhomme, dans tous les sens du terme, et en plus il est très beau, ce qui ne gâche rien… »

Je n'avais jamais vu Esme Platt faire l'éloge d'un homme de la sorte. Le comte de Morvalle père devait être particulièrement remarquable pour avoir attiré l'attention de ma gouvernante.

« Ainsi, tu peux m'indiquer comment me rendre à ses quartiers, n'est-ce pas? » Questionnai-je sans lui demander plus de détails sur sa visite de la veille.

« Viens avec moi à la cuisine, je vais te montrer par où passer afin d'éviter de te faire voir des eunuques ou des gardiens, » dit-elle en se levant.

Je la suivis sans rien ajouter. Nous traversâmes les cuisines et Esme s'arrêta devant une porte au fond de la réserve.

« Quand tu seras sortie d'ici, continue à ta droite. Tu rencontreras un escalier presque tout de suite. Emprunte-le et monte seulement un étage. Les appartements du docteur Cullen vont être situés à ta gauche dans le couloir où l'escalier débouche, tu as bien compris? »

Je fis un signe de la tête et m'éclipsai sans faire de bruit. En suivant les indications d'Esme, il me fallut moins de trois minutes pour aboutir devant la porte qui ouvrait sur les appartements du médecin particulier des Volturi.

Je frappai doucement, mais je n'entendis aucun son provenant de l'intérieur. Peut-être que le docteur dormait encore; après tout le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Soudain, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher et je me retournai pour voir à qui j'avais affaire. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une très grande beauté, blond avec des yeux bleus pénétrants mais également remplis de bienveillance. Il n'était plus très jeune, mais il n'atteignait certainement pas la cinquantaine. Il me semblait l'avoir vu sourire mais j'avais peut-être rêvé, car la seconde d'après je vis son visage se rembrunir. Mon Dieu, il devait avoir réalisé qui j'étais et s'apprêtait sûrement à me dénoncer!

Comme j'ignorais l'identité de mon vis-à-vis, je jouai la carte de la pauvre jeune fille désemparée pour tenter de le désarçonner, « Je vous en prie, monsieur, si vous êtes le Docteur Cullen, ayez la bonté de me laisser voir mon ami Jacob Black avant de me dénoncer à vos fils… »

Mon interlocuteur à l'esthétique parfaite ne me répondit pas immédiatement. Il ouvrit plutôt la porte devant laquelle je me trouvais et m'entraîna à l'intérieur en me tenant par le coude, mais d'une manière qui se voulait délicate.

« Je suis le Docteur Cullen, et vous n'avez rien à craindre avec moi, Isabella. Je suis la dernière personne qui vous dénoncerait aux gardiens du harem, croyez-moi, » dit-il finalement.

« Comment savez-vous qui je suis? » Demandai-je en feignant la surprise.

Je n'étais pas complètement stupide, je savais que plusieurs éléments contribuaient à m'identifier. D'abord ma tenue vestimentaire, une robe de mousseline d'un rose prononcé qui ne dissimulait pas grand-chose de mon anatomie. Ensuite le fait que mon visage n'était pas familier, ce qui prouvait que j'étais nouvelle dans le palais. Et finalement, l'horrible marque qui me défigurait momentanément et qui témoignait de la violence dont j'avais été victime récemment. N'importe quel idiot était capable de savoir qui j'étais, alors imaginez un médecin…

« Si vous venez m'aider à m'occuper de votre ami, je vous expliquerai. Et je vous raconterai aussi qui est Edward Cullen de Morvalle, pour que vous sachiez vraiment à qui vous avez affaire. »

Tout en me parlant, le docteur s'était dirigé vers une pièce attenante dans laquelle une série de lits occupait deux des murs. La salle était de toute évidence une infirmerie et pouvait accueillir cinq patients à la fois. Mon attention revint sur les propos du comte. Il voulait me donner des détails sur son fils. Était-ce la providence qui se mettait enfin de mon côté? Comme je ne répondais pas, le docteur poursuivit, « Est-ce que cela vous convient? »

« Cela me convient parfaitement, » finis-je par jeter du bout des lèvres.

Mais je ne pus réprimer un sourire puisque j'allais faire d'une pierre deux coups. J'allais pouvoir prendre soin de Jacob et apprendre comment percer la carapace d'Edward. Du moins, c'est ce que j'anticipais…

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler à voix basse, Isabella. Jacob dort profondément et Jasper est dans le coma, » expliqua le docteur Cullen.

En vérité, c'est l'anxiété qui altérait ma voix. J'étais contente de l'offre du médecin, mais je craignais d'être grondée pour avoir mis Jasper dans cet état comateux. En outre, la remarque qu'il venait de faire me paraissait très condescendante.

« Et vous, docteur, n'avez pas besoin de me dire comment vous avez deviné que je suis la marquise de Courville. Je ne pense pas exagérer en arguant que je suis reconnaissable à cent lieues à la ronde, n'est-ce pas? » Admis-je pour bien faire comprendre à mon vis-à-vis que je n'étais pas qu'une jolie prisonnière sans cervelle.

Carlisle ne trouva rien à répliquer sur le coup. Il s'approcha du lit de Jasper et s'affaira à changer le patient de position. Je me sentis mal à l'aise subitement. Si je n'avais pas assommé le tourmenteur de Jacob, le médecin des Volturi n'aurait pas à se donner tant de mal pour un homme qui n'en valait somme toute même pas la peine.

« Je sais que vous ne pensez pas grand bien de Jasper Whitlock, mademoiselle Swan, et moi non plus, soyez-en assurée, » dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. « Cependant, j'ai fait le serment d'Hippocrate qui stipule que je devrai traiter tout individu malade ou blessé sans égard à ses origines ou ses intentions. Aussi, même si je considère pour ma part que monsieur Whitlock est une ordure, je ne peux pas le laisser escarrifier dans ce lit. »

« Vous vous méprenez, monsieur le comte, » ne pus-je m'empêcher de le corriger. « Je ne remets pas en question les soins que vous prodiguez à cet homme. Je songeais plutôt au fait que c'est de ma faute si vous êtes forcé de le traiter. Mais je vous prie de me croire si je vous dis que mon but était simplement de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne pousse trop loin les tortures infligées à mon palefrenier. »

Carlisle Cullen avait terminé de s'occuper de Jasper et se dirigea vers le lit de Jacob.

« Votre domestique a bien de la chance de vous avoir comme maîtresse, Isabella, » poursuivit le docteur en retournant Jacob sur son estomac pour avoir accès à son dos.

Je n'étais pas sûre de saisir l'allusion. Croyait-il lui aussi que j'entretenais une relation amoureuse avec mon laquais? Je devais avoir une expression ahurie, car le médecin précisa, « à moins que j'aie mal compris dame Esme lorsqu'elle m'a dit que Jacob était à votre service pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de ses parents malades… »

Je vis le comte aller fouiller dans une armoire et en revenir avec un pot d'onguent et de nouvelles compresses. Instinctivement, je commençai à défaire les bandages qui dissimulaient les plaies de mon ami. Je supposai que Carlisle cherchait à en apprendre davantage sur mon compagnon. Je lui devais bien cela, si en échange il allait me renseigner sur son fils.

« C'est exact, Docteur Cullen. Jacob Black est entré au service du marquis de Courville pour payer les soins de ses parents. Mais la demeure des Black étant située sur notre domaine, il jouait avec moi lorsque nous n'étions tous les deux que des gamins. Il a accepté de me suivre en Corse pour pouvoir ensuite témoigner à mon père que mon union avec le duc de Cresson avait bel et bien eu lieu, » expliquai-je.

Carlisle Cullen fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais qu'il vous avait accompagnée pour s'assurer de votre sécurité. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'être témoin à votre mariage? » Demanda-t-il, comme si ce que je venais de dire ne faisait pas de sens.

Je me rappelai, à cet instant, avoir vaguement entendu mon père discuter avec un envoyé du duc de Cresson d'Alembert quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait été question d'une somme d'argent qui devait être remise à Jacob Black une fois le mariage célébré. Je commençai à être suspicieuse en me remémorant cet épisode. Que pouvais-je répondre au docteur? Il avait déjà l'air d'en savoir plus que moi.

« J'ignorais que j'avais besoin de protection pour traverser la Méditerranée jusqu'à Ajaccio, mais il est fort possible que mon père ait comploté dans mon dos en ce sens, » finis-je par admettre. « Cela aurait été facile à arranger avec Jacob, puisqu'il est mon meilleur ami et que j'étais plus que reconnaissante qu'il acceptât de me suivre là-bas, même s'il devait repartir tout de suite après la noce. »

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de tenter de comprendre pourquoi Jacob devait retourner sur nos terres avec une compensation financière destinée à mes parents, car le docteur poursuivit, « Vous l'ignorez sans doute, mais vous l'avez échappé bel en échouant sur les terres des Volturi. »

J'aurais pu croire à une plaisanterie si le visage du médecin n'avait pas paru si sérieux.

« Monsieur le comte, voilà maintenant près de 48 heures que votre fils Edward essaye de me faire comprendre que les Volturi sont des hommes ignobles qui vont prendre plaisir à abuser de moi de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Comment, dans ces circonstances, osez-vous affirmer que je l'ai échappé bel? À moins que vous ne soyez sur le point de m'avouer que Mike Newton est en réalité la réincarnation de Gilles de Rais, je ne saisis pas du tout votre raisonnement, » ripostai-je avec sarcasme.

« Je me suis mal exprimé, j'en conviens, » s'excusa mon interlocuteur en m'aidant à retirer la dernière bande de gaze dans le dos de Jacob qui dormait toujours comme une souche. « Je voulais dire qu'un mariage avec le duc de Cresson d'Alembert ne vous rendrait pas heureuse, Isabella. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, « La vie est injuste, docteur Cullen. Vous devriez le savoir, après tout ce dont vous avez été témoin ici. Cela dit, j'ai l'impression que vous savez des choses à propos du Sieur Newton, des choses qui ne sont pas nécessairement agréables à entendre. »

« Vous êtes vraiment très perspicace, mademoiselle de Courville, et je comprends très bien à présent pourquoi Edward est…, » mais le docteur Cullen ne termina pas sa phrase et changea de sujet, « …pour en revenir à Mike Newton, c'est un indécrottable coureur de jupons qui a la réputation de consoler les maîtresses du roi quand celui-ci ne veut plus d'elles… »

« Et bien, c'est tout à son honneur de se charger ainsi de remonter l'estime de ces dames, » ironisai-je pour ne pas laisser voir la colère qui était en train de monter en moi.

Comment mes parents avaient-ils pu envisager une union avec un tel pourceau? Je serrai les dents pour ne pas hurler et me concentrai sur Jacob qui avait besoin de pommade sur ses plaies.

« J'ai tenu ma part du marché, docteur Cullen, » dis-je d'une voix plus calme. « Vous m'aviez promis des éclaircissements sur votre fils, et j'attends toujours… »

Était-il possible que Carlisle Cullen soit un manipulateur comme son fils et qu'il n'ait jamais véritablement eu l'intention de me confier des choses à propos d'Edward?

« Certes, Isabella, mais je croyais de mon devoir de vous prévenir qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous de ne pas épouser Mike Newton. Ce type ne vous mérite pas, » reprit-il en me dévisageant intensément.

« Vos appréhensions quant à mon futur me semblent bien superflues, monsieur le comte, puisque je suis prisonnière des Volturi et que je pourrais le demeurer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, » fis-je remarquer amèrement.

Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que le docteur Cullen avait à cirer de mon avenir? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était retenu de dire tout à l'heure?

« Mais assez discuté à mon sujet, Docteur Cullen. Parlez-moi plutôt de votre fils. Vous étiez sur le point de révéler quelque chose le concernant il y a à peine quelques minutes. Vous avez piqué ma curiosité, » avouai-je en soutenant le regard du comte.

Ce dernier continua à refaire les compresses sur les blessures de Jacob, et soupira avant de répondre, « Je sais que vous détestez Edward, et je ne peux pas vous en blâmer. Il manque totalement de respect envers les femmes, mais voyez-vous, les Volturi le payent pour leur apprendre la soumission…»

Je me retins pour ne pas éclater de rire en entendant le plaidoyer de mon vis-à-vis en faveur d'Edward Cullen.

« Où voulez-vous en venir, au juste, monsieur de Morvalle? Tentez-vous d'excuser le comportement de votre fils? Essayez-vous de me dire que je ne devrais pas être en furie contre Edward parce que c'est son boulot de mettre le postérieur des captives en sang et de les écarteler dans son lit? Que je devrais le prendre en pitié d'être forcé de dénuder les femmes du harem et de les caresser sans leur consentement? Si au moins il ne prenait pas autant de plaisir à humilier les esclaves, peut-être que je pourrais avoir une certaine considération pour lui; après tout il faut un sacré contrôle pour rester de marbre devant une femme nue entravée et vulnérable à tout ce qu'il déciderait de faire avec elle, » répliquai-je vivement.

« C'est justement de cela dont je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous, Isabella, » poursuivit le médecin. « Il semblerait qu'Edward n'ait pas le contrôle nécessaire en votre présence. »

Le commentaire de Carlisle Cullen me rendit perplexe.

« Je ne saisis pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire, Docteur Cullen. Si votre fils manquait de contrôle, ne m'aurait-il pas violée dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion? » Questionnai-je naïvement.

Le comte de Morvalle termina son travail sur mon palefrenier et disparut dans une autre pièce avec les compresses souillées. Lorsqu'il revint il me répondit, « Manquer de contrôle chez un homme ne signifie pas qu'il se transforme en bête sauvage, mademoiselle Swan. De plus, mes fils ont beau traiter les femmes du harem comme des objets sexuels, ils n'iraient jamais jusqu'à en prendre une de force. Mais voyez-vous, il se trouve qu'Edward est venu me voir plus tôt ce matin pour m'avouer qu'il n'avait pas pu terminer ce qu'il avait prévu vous faire subir en guise de punition pour avoir blessé Jasper… »

« Il m'en a fait subir bien assez, croyez-moi! » Interrompis-je Carlisle en rougissant à l'évocation de la soirée précédente. « Quand je pense que j'ai même failli succomber à son offre de me déflorer, j'ai juste envie d'aller me jeter en bas d'une mezzanine, bonne sainte mère! »

Les yeux du médecin ne me quittaient pas. Et je venais de lui faire une confidence des plus embarrassantes…

« Isabella, autant je ne suis pas fier des agissements de mon fils, autant je m'inquiète de ce qui pourrait vous arriver aux mains des seigneurs de Volterra. Edward aussi, d'ailleurs, et ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas, » confia mon interlocuteur d'une voix remplie d'incrédulité.

J'étais confuse à présent.

« Que voulez-vous dire, Carlisle? »

Je m'étais adressé à lui par son simple prénom, dans mon empressement à en savoir plus.

« Edward est aussi angoissé que moi à l'idée de ce que pourraient vous faire endurer vos maîtres si vous n'êtes pas bien préparée. D'habitude, il fait ce qu'il peut avec les filles du sérail, mais d'une manière détachée, comme s'il se fichait de ce que les Volturi allaient faire par la suite avec elles. Avec vous, c'est différent, » soupira le docteur.

« Je croyais qu'Edward se faisait critiquer par ses employeurs si les filles ne les satisfaisaient pas. Sûrement qu'il ne doit pas se ficher de leurs performances, alors. »

« Jusqu'à présent Aro, Caius et Marcus n'ont jamais eu à se plaindre ouvertement de la formation qu'Edward donne à leurs captives, » remarqua le comte.

« Alors vous devez bien voir, Carlisle, qu'Edward ne s'inquiète pas du tout pour moi. Il est seulement anxieux de perdre sa réputation auprès des Volturi s'il ne parvient pas à me former à leur convenance, » conclus-je en me levant.

Mais le médecin du palais me retint par le bras.

« Je pense que vous imaginez mon fils pire qu'il ne l'est en réalité, mademoiselle de Courville. Il veut vous déflorer pour vous éviter les douleurs qu'Aro risque de vous infliger s'il parvient à vous le premier. »

« Mais par la fin, docteur Cullen, me faire dépuceler par un homme ou par un autre, quelle différence cela fera-t-il? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre je n'y prendrai aucun plaisir, » argumentai-je, à bout de patience.

« C'est là où vous vous trompez, cependant, marquise, » reprit le comte de Morvalle. « Je suis certain que les autres esclaves du harem ont dû vous expliquer que mes fils s'assurent de satisfaire leurs besoins sexuels… »

J'essayai de me rappeler les paroles de Tanya. _« …Edward et Emmett Cullen sont chargés de montrer aux esclaves comment se comporter en présence des Volturi, mais en échange ils nous procurent le plaisir que les Volturi sont incapables de nous accorder… » _

« …ce qui signifie qu'ils veillent à ce que les femmes du sérail puissent avoir des orgasmes elles aussi pendant les séances de dressage. Aussi, ne m'en veuillez pas si je fais valoir que si vous vous faites déflorer par Edward, vous allez inévitablement éprouver du plaisir en bout de ligne. »

Les paroles de Carlisle déclenchèrent de drôles de réactions dans mes entrailles. La conversation se devait de changer de direction.

« Je pense comprendre votre point de vue, Carlisle, mais dois-je vous rappeler que je ne suis plus maîtresse de mon corps, _en bout de ligne_? » Dis-je froidement pour mettre un terme à cette discussion qui était en train de me donner des bouffées de chaleur.

À l'instant où je prononçais ces mots, Jacob commença à gesticuler dans son lit.

« Putain de merde! Est-ce que je peux avoir quelque chose contre la douleur? Sacrebleu, j'ai l'impression que mon dos est en train de s'ouvrir! » Se lamenta mon ami.

Voir Jacob souffrir ainsi me donna envie d'achever Jasper. Il gisait immobile à quelques mètres de moi. J'essayai de garder ma contenance.

« Par la grâce de Dieu, monsieur le comte, pouvez-vous donner quelque chose à Jacob? Je suis incapable de le voir en peine, » dis-je en cassant ma voix.

« Si je lui donne sa tisane tout de suite, il va se rendormir et vous ne pourrez pas lui parler, Isabella, » m'expliqua le médecin. « Or, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des questions à lui poser. »

Carlisle m'avait intriguée plus tôt quand il avait fait allusion à mon mariage avec le duc de Cresson. Il fallait que j'aie le cœur net sur certains détails. Je me penchai sur le lit de Jacob et lui dis, « Jacob, tiens bon, le docteur Cullen va te donner une tisane pour calmer la douleur, mais auparavant j'aimerais que tu me dises si mon père t'avait confié une mission lors de la traversée en Corse. »

« Ton père voulait que je veille sur ta sécurité Bella, ouch! Mais comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai échoué…lamentablement, » répliqua-t-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

« Ne voulait-il pas également que tu te charges de lui rapporter une somme d'argent? » Demandai-je.

C'était horrible, j'avais l'impression de torturer Jacob encore plus avec mes questions.

« Si fait, Bella, mais je préférerais t'expliquer une autre fois la raison de cette transaction monétaire. C'est une longue histoire, et je n'ai pas la patience de m'y mettre en ce moment. Sache seulement que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire le voyage de retour. J'aurais demandé à la duchesse d'Essanges de rapporter l'argent à tes parents, » continua-t-il de m'expliquer.

« Comment ça, Jacob? Je ne comprends pas, » fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Mon palefrenier me fixa de son regard fiévreux.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais abandonnée à ton sort au milieu de nulle part, Bella? Après toutes les rumeurs sordides que j'ai entendues à propos du seigneur Newton? »

« Mais enfin, Jake, je n'aurais sans doute pas pu continuer à te payer un salaire. Et tes pauvres parents, dans tout ça, que deviendront-ils? » M'enquis-je en haussant le ton.

« C'est tout à fait toi de t'inquiéter pour les autres, ma petite tourterelle triste, » répondit Jacob, « mais j'avais enjoint Paul et Samuel de s'occuper de mes parents pendant mon absence d'une durée indéterminée. Ils me devaient bien ça, avec tout l'argent qu'ils m'ont emprunté dernièrement pour aller parier sur les combats de coqs aux Saintes-Maries. »

Et ce disant, il se renfonça dans le matelas en poussant une autre plainte.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer, Jacob, mais je reviendrai te visiter avant que tu ne retournes au village, » dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front brûlant.

Dix minutes plus tard, je rejoignais Alice et Rosalie dans la salle à manger du sérail.

**oooooooooo**

Après qu'elles eurent pris leur petit déjeuner, mes amies voulurent retourner faire saucette dans le grand bassin. Je les accompagnai sans enthousiasme et dus écouter la duchesse d'Essanges nous raconter par le menu sa première soirée dans la salle de dressage d'Emmett Cullen. Apparemment, le fils aîné du docteur n'avait pas du tout envisagé que mon amie fut une femme qui n'acceptait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres.

« Vous auriez dû voir la tête d'Emmett quand il s'est retrouvé dans son lit avec les poignets et les chevilles entravés et qu'il a réalisé qu'il était à ma merci. Ça valait son pesant d'or. Et à présent qu'il a goûté à mes charmes, il ne pourra plus s'en passer. Ha! Ha! » Pouffa Rosalie.

Eh bien, il y avait au moins une d'entre nous qui n'avait pas l'air trop malheureuse de son sort ici.

« J'espère pour toi que c'est réciproque, Rosalie, et que tu anticipes vraiment ta prochaine visite dans les quartiers de cet abruti, » ironisai-je en m'avançant dans l'eau pour faire quelques longueurs de piscine.

« Tu te trompes, Bella, Emmett Cullen n'est pas un rustre. Il est très doué pour amener une femme au paroxysme de la jouissance, tu peux me croire, » rétorqua Rosalie.

« Tu devrais arrêter de jouer les rabat-joie, à la fin, Bella. Ça commence à bien faire, » renchérit Alice.

N'empêche, mes dames de compagnie pouvaient dire ce qu'elles voulaient, ce n'est pas elles qui se faisaient traiter le plus mal ici.

« Vous pouvez bien parler, les filles, vous n'êtes pas à ma place, » marmonnai-je les dents serrées.

« Vas-tu encore nous raconter qu'Edward Cullen s'est comporté comme un butor envers toi hier soir? Attends! Laisse-moi deviner, il a essayé de te faire venir avec une cravache? » Gloussa la duchesse.

Pourquoi mon amie s'adressait-elle à moi dans des termes si vulgaires et offensants? Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter que l'on me ridiculise de la sorte?

« De toute évidence, chère Rosalie, le moment que tu as passé en compagnie d'Emmett t'a rabaissée à son niveau de vocabulaire, pour ne pas dire de comportement. Je vais sortir d'ici avant de sauter une coche. Quand tu auras quelque chose d'intelligent à me dire, je serai dans la bibliothèque du gynécée, » ripostai-je en remontant les degrés du bassin.

J'avais découvert que le harem était doté d'une petite salle de lecture assez bien garnie la veille avant d'aller me mettre au lit. Une autre captive, Angela, m'avait vue en train de fouiller dans les rayons et m'avait dit que cette petite pièce n'était rien en comparaison de l'immense bibliothèque située au troisième étage. Elle m'avait avoué qu'il lui arrivait de sortir en catimini du sérail pour aller flâner dans ce lieu et qu'elle m'y conduirait aussitôt que l'opportunité se présenterait. Je passai le reste de la matinée à lire et une partie de l'après-midi à faire la sieste. J'essayai en outre d'éviter tout contact avec mes dames de compagnie. N'était-ce pas assez que ma haine envers Edward Cullen me rende irritable et m'enlève toute envie de plaisanter comme j'en avais l'habitude auparavant? Mais non! Il fallait en plus que je me tape une brouille avec mes deux amies d'enfance. Qui oserait dire que ma vie n'était pas un désastre après cette journée de merde durant laquelle, en plus, j'avais appris que mon futur époux était une canaille? Sans compter que, tout pris en considération, je n'avais presque rien appris sur celui que je voulais discréditer. En effet, à quoi pourrait bien me servir de savoir que j'étais en mesure de faire perdre le contrôle à celui qui devait me dresser? Si j'avais eu quelque expérience en matière de séduction, peut-être que la situation serait différente…

Les autres filles du harem avaient dû réaliser que je voulais qu'on me fiche la paix, car aucune d'elles ne vint me parler de toute la journée. Il eût pourtant été judicieux de ma part d'essayer de leur soutirer d'autres renseignements sur les mœurs dissolues de nos maîtres. À un certain moment, dans la soirée, je vis Kate et Jessica se faire demander par Edward et disparaître avec lui dans le couloir. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Inconsciemment, j'avais craint qu'il vienne encore me chercher et maintenant je pouvais relaxer. La nuit s'annonçait paisible et je voulais en profiter. Je me couchai tôt; le papotage à voix basses des esclaves comme bruit de fond m'aida à vite tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**oooooooooo**

Je sentis des mains sur mes bras nus, des mains qui tentaient de me secouer pour me sortir du pays des rêves. J'ouvris les yeux, confuse. Il faisait très sombre dans la grande pièce, un seul chandelier sur pied demeurant allumé en permanence. Le visage de la comtesse de Marillac était penché sur le mien, dans l'expectative. Son regard reflétait la panique.

« Alice, doux Jésus! Pourquoi me réveilles-tu en pleine nuit? Ne crois-tu pas que tes excuses peuvent attendre au matin? » Dis-je, mon cœur palpitant à cause de ce réveil brutal.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Bella. Le page Alec nous attend à l'entrée du sérail. Aro lui a demandé de venir nous chercher, toi et moi. »

Pardon? Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu mon amie?

_Allons, Bella, tu aurais bien dû te douter qu'Aro pouvait décider de vouloir faire votre connaissance à tout moment…_

J'étais déstabilisée et je bafouillai, « Je…je ne comprends pas, Alice. Edward m'avait dit qu'il me…qu'il me restait du temps… »

« Ma pauvre Bella, » soupira Alice, « Edward Cullen aura beau dire ce qu'il veut, il n'est qu'un employé, ici. Ce n'est pas lui qui est aux commandes, malheureusement… »

Alice avait revêtu un peignoir par-dessus sa nuisette. Je fis de même et je la suivis en dehors du dortoir. Kate m'avait raconté que le page Alec était le frère jumeau de Jane, et je constatai qu'il ressemblait à l'intendante du harem de manière troublante.

« Veuillez me suivre, mesdemoiselles, » ordonna le jeune homme. « Aro et ses frères se tardent de vous rencontrer. Tâchez de ne pas les décevoir… »

Les paroles du page m'auraient fait éclater de rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, voire catastrophique. Je préférai ne rien répondre, et me concentrai sur le trajet emprunté pour nous rendre jusque chez nos maîtres. La main d'Alice dans la mienne était moite et tremblante. La pauvre petite n'avait sans doute pas plus d'expérience que moi avec les hommes. Peut-être même qu'elle était encore plus innocente que moi. Pour ma part, j'appréhendais tellement les prochaines minutes que mes jambes chancelaient. J'avais peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

« Grouillez-vous un peu, mesdemoiselles! Aro n'a pas énormément de patience, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il vous tombe dessus dès votre première nuit avec lui, » s'impatienta Alec.

Après avoir longé plusieurs corridors et gravi maints escaliers, nous parvîmes enfin devant la porte de la chambre consacrée aux orgies des Volturi. Alec frappa trois coups et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Il nous poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ça m'apprendrait à souhaiter qu'Edward se fasse vertement critiquer à cause de mon inaptitude à servir les trois obsédés sexuels que je pouvais à présent observer à loisir…

« Voici les filles que vous m'avez demandées, Aro, » murmura le page.

« Ce sera tout, Alec. Bonne fin de nuit, » répondit un homme dont les traits étaient à demi dissimulés dans la pénombre.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choqua le plus dans les secondes qui suivirent. J'avais définitivement le choix en ce qui concernait les raisons de mon trouble grandissant. D'abord, même sous un éclairage limité, je pouvais voir que celui qui se faisait appeler Aro dépassait les cinquante ans; autant parler d'un vieillard. Ensuite, on aurait dit qu'il y avait des cailloux dans son larynx quand il avait donné son congé au serviteur. Il était en outre complètement nu, et sa physionomie n'avait rien d'attirant; son visage était boursouflé et son corps était gras comme celui d'un cochon prêt à être rôti. Il possédait une abondante et longue chevelure noire, mais cela contribuait seulement à rendre le personnage plus sinistre. Finalement, ce qui acheva de m'affoler fut précisément ce que l'homme était en train de faire. Il était debout sur le bord d'un grand lit, et Kate était installée sur ce lit, nue elle aussi. Ce qu'Aro faisait subir à Kate me poussa à me cacher le visage avec les mains presque tout de suite, et je me sentis rougir de honte. Kate était positionnée sur ses coudes et ses genoux de manière à ce que ses fesses soient bien en évidence devant Aro. De l'endroit où je me trouvais dans la chambre, à quelques mètres de l'entrée, je pouvais voir que l'aîné des trois frères Volturi avait son membre viril enfoncé par derrière dans le sexe de Kate, et qu'en même temps il était penché sur elle pour avoir prise sur sa poitrine. L'esclave ondulait son bassin en cadence avec les mouvements de va-et-vient que lui infligeait Aro avec sa verge, et poussait des gémissements de temps en temps, mais je n'aurais pas pu dire si c'était pour manifester du plaisir, de la douleur, ou simplement pour faire croire au maître qui la possédait qu'elle appréciait ses attouchements brutaux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des caresses.

Je détournai le regard de cette scène que j'avais du mal à interpréter, mais ce que je vis alors contribua à m'effarer encore davantage. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas la seule qui avait du mal à supporter ce qui se passait dans la grande chambre. Alice s'était collée tout contre moi dès qu'Alec l'avait fait pénétrer dans les lieux de l'orgie. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans mon cou pour échapper à la vue du spectacle dérangeant. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, la fille qui s'appelait Jessica était montée sur un petit banc. Elle était nue, les jambes écartées et attachées à des supports pour l'empêcher de les mouvoir, et ses bras étaient relevés au dessus de sa tête et retenus par des chaînes qui descendaient du plafond comme dans la salle de dressage. Les deux autres frères Volturi s'affairaient sur elle. Ils n'étaient pas plus attrayants qu'Aro. Si ça se trouve, ils étaient plus déplaisants à contempler. Peut-être aussi que mon jugement était altéré par ce qu'ils trafiquaient. Il y en avait un qui faisait face à la captive, tandis que l'autre se trouvait derrière elle. La hauteur du tabouret permettait aux deux hommes de faire pénétrer leur phallus dans les parties intimes de l'esclave. Je compris alors que Jessica était en train de se faire prendre vaginalement et analement simultanément. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Est-ce qu'Aro avait l'intention d'user d'Alice ou de moi de la même façon?

J'entendis une longue plainte gutturale et mon attention se reporta sur ce qui se passait dans le lit. Aro devait être en train de trouver son soulagement. Je vis son corps se raidir tout à coup et il sembla pousser plus loin à l'intérieur de sa partenaire. Après quelques secondes, il retira son membre du sexe de Kate et lui assena une claque sur la croupe. Il était à bout de souffle et la sueur perlait dans son dos.

« Tu peux te recoucher, Kate, j'en ai terminé avec toi pour l'instant, » dit Aro en enfilant un peignoir.

Il tourna la tête dans notre direction, et son regard s'attarda longuement sur nous. Un mince sourire d'appréciation se dessina sur son visage malgré qu'il ne puisse pas voir la figure d'Alice qui refusait de se détacher de moi.

« Edward ne m'a pas menti en vantant votre beauté, mesdemoiselles, » affirma-t-il de sa voix rauque. « Toi, la petite, tu es bien roulée, mais j'aimerais voir ta frimousse aussi… »

En quelques enjambées, Aro était devant moi. Il agrippa Alice par les épaules, et dans un geste sec il l'attira à lui avant de la forcer à relever le menton. La comtesse de Marillac poussa un cri de stupeur.

« De mieux en mieux, » poursuivit l'homme en tournant la tête d'Alice d'un côté et de l'autre comme s'il évaluait la condition d'une bête de somme.

Ma compagne avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir. Sans avertissement, Aro déchira son peignoir et elle se retrouva flambant nue devant lui. Elle cria un peu plus fort. Lorsqu'il pinça un de ses mamelons, elle hurla d'indignation.

« Lâchez-moi, espèce de malotru! »

« Et avec du caractère, en plus. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas laissé beaucoup de temps à Edward pour corriger vos défauts, » commenta-t-il en promenant sa main sur les seins d'Alice pour en tester la fermeté.

Mon amie était au supplice, littéralement. À voir sa réaction, j'étais presque certaine qu'elle n'avait jamais été touchée par un homme auparavant, ou alors c'est qu'elle jouait très bien la comédie. Je ressentis une espèce de pitié pour elle, et une colère sourde envers ce maître qui me dégoûtait. Aro continua d'évaluer les attributs de ma dame de compagnie en utilisant ses deux mains. Il en fit descendre une sur son pubis et l'autre sur son postérieur. Je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout avant qu'il ne poursuive plus loin son exploration du corps de sylphide d'Alice.

« Maître Aro, puis-je vous faire remarquer que l'esclave Alice n'a reçu aucune formation jusqu'à présent? Ni de la part d'Edward, ni de celle d'Emmett…, » murmurai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux, même si son regard donnait froid dans le dos.

J'espérais qu'il laisse mon amie tranquille et qu'il jette son dévolu sur moi à la place. Cela sembla fonctionner, car il la lâcha et revint vers moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. J'essayai de me raisonner, de me convaincre que c'était pour la bonne cause.

_Allons, Bella, fais croire à ce détraqué sexuel que tu vas le faire jouir comme jamais dans sa vie. Fais-le pour Alice._

Comme il l'avait fait avec la comtesse de Marillac, il arracha mon peignoir et je me retrouvai nue comme un ver sous son regard scrutateur. Cependant, contrairement à Alice, je commençais à avoir l'habitude d'être offerte en pâture à la concupiscence des mâles de notre entourage.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'Edward ne voulait pas que je te vois, Isabella? » Demanda-t-il en tournant ma tête de chaque côté.

« Maître Aro, Edward jugeait que je n'étais pas digne de vous être présentée tant que cette marque ornerait mon visage, » répondis-je en posant un doigt sur ma joue droite.

« Un joli minois ne gâche rien, certes, mais je suis surtout intéressé par ce qu'une esclave peut faire avec sa bouche… »

Sans en dire plus, il me colla contre lui et plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. Enfer de merde. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de le laisser trouver ma langue. Heureusement, il me relâcha presque aussi subitement qu'il s'était emparé de moi.

« Ah, Isabella! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi et tes lèvres au goût de miel. Mais pour l'heure, je veux que tu me serves avec cette bouche gourmande. Edward t'a montré comment, n'est-ce pas? » Interrogea-t-il.

Je m'avisai qu'Alice avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Aro ne semblait pas s'être aperçu qu'elle n'était plus à proximité de lui. Elle avait reculé jusqu'au mur et tentait de se rapprocher discrètement de la porte. Je ramenai mon attention sur l'homme répugnant en face de moi. Il voulait savoir si j'étais en mesure de lui procurer un orgasme en ayant son phallus dans la bouche. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment y parvenir. Foutu Edward qui avait passé les deux derniers jours à m'humilier au lieu de m'apprendre un ou deux trucs utiles. Mais au point où j'en étais…

« Oui, maître, » mentis-je.

D'ailleurs, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de faire passer le dompteur d'esclaves pour un incompétent.

« Dans ce cas, agenouille-toi et mets-toi au travail, » m'ordonna Aro.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, et il détacha son peignoir pour que j'aie accès à sa verge. Le sexe d'Aro était minuscule et couvert de poils.

_Tu vas m'en devoir une, Alice Brandon…_

J'entrouvris mes lèvres et fis semblant de m'apprêter à savourer le plat le plus délicieux de ma courte existence. Je pris ma main pour attirer le membre viril du seigneur de Volterra dans ma bouche. Une fois qu'il fut bien en place entre mes dents, je le mordis de toutes mes forces. Aro poussa un hurlement de douleur au même moment où je lâchais ma prise et me relevais précipitamment en criant à l'intention d'Alice, « Ouvre la porte et sauve-toi! »

Elle m'obéit et fut à l'extérieur en une fraction de seconde. Je courus vers la porte pour m'enfuir à sa suite. Aro poussait toujours des cris de porc en train d'être saigné quand je la rejoignis dans le couloir. Nous n'allions pas nous arrêter de courir tant que l'enceinte du gynécée ne serait pas en vue. J'avais fait exprès de porter attention au chemin emprunté par Alec. « Suis-moi, Alice, je sais comment me retrouver, » la rassurai-je. Nous dévalâmes plusieurs escaliers et traversâmes divers couloirs. Je commençais à être à bout de souffle, mais je voulais regagner le dortoir au plus vite pour éviter de me faire voir toute nue par quelqu'un, même si la chose était peu probable vu l'heure tardive. Il ne nous restait qu'un palier à descendre et Alice était juste à côté de moi. Contre toute attente, elle se tordit une cheville, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'effondra dans les marches et culbuta jusqu'en bas, où sa chute fut stoppée par une paire de jambes. Bordel de merde, _quelqu'un _était encore debout malgré l'heure tardive. Et mon amie gisait à ses pieds, inconsciente.

« Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'il est très dangereux de courir dans un escalier? » Demanda Edward Cullen en se penchant sur le corps inerte d'Alice et en dégrafant sa chemise pour le recouvrir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Comme je restais bouche bée en haut des marches, il poursuivit, « Je ne porte jamais plus d'une chemise à la fois, hélas, Isabella. Alors soit vous rentrez directement au sérail, soit vous acceptez que tout le monde vous voie dans votre tenue d'Ève si vous m'accompagnez à l'infirmerie afin que la comtesse de Marillac soit examinée par mon père. »

La vue d'Edward torse nu à quelques mètres de moi déclencha de drôles de réactions dans mon bas ventre, et je sentis de l'humidité se frayer un chemin entre mes cuisses. Il fallait que je me soustraie à son regard perçant.

« Il me reste encore un soupçon de dignité, Edward, même si cela ne semble pas être le cas en ce moment. Sachez que je dois ma présente nudité aux manières bestiales de vos employeurs, et laissez-moi aller me recoucher, si vous êtes pour vous occuper d'Alice. Je vous fais pleinement confiance à son sujet, » finis-je par répliquer en descendant les derniers degrés et en passant à côté du comte.

Mais il m'attrapa le bras au passage.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous étiez chez Aro? » Questionna-t-il, dubitatif.

« Vous m'avez parfaitement entendue, » ripostai-je sèchement.

Et maintenant je voulais vraiment aller me cacher dans mon lit parce que pour une raison que je ne saisissais pas, la poigne d'Edward sur mon bras avait déclenché des picotements étranges et me rendait encore plus humide.

« J'avais déjà pourvu les Volturi en filles pour la nuit, pourtant, » dit-il à voix basse, comme pour lui-même.

« Eh bien j'ai l'impression qu'à l'avenir il vous faudra réviser votre quota à la hausse, » répliquai-je en tentant de me libérer de son emprise.

Mais Edward ne voulait pas me laisser filer.

« Isabella, je suis désolé si les Volturi ont abusé de vous cette nuit, sincèrement, » me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

_Hypocrite._

Je décidai de lui faire changer d'expression. La consternation ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Allez donc user de votre fausse affliction sur Tanya ou sur les autres carpettes du harem. J'aurais dû me douter dès le départ que vous n'étiez bon qu'à berner tout le monde, y compris les petites vierges de dix-neuf ans. Bonne nuit, Edward! »

Et sur ce je secouai vigoureusement mon bras pour que le gardien du harem le libère enfin. Il ne s'attendait pas à mon commentaire et fut pris par surprise. Je vis un début de colère commencer à distordre ses traits, mais je poursuivis mon chemin en direction du sérail. J'étais déjà loin quand je l'entendis jurer à répétition.

**Je sais, Bella est horrifiée par l'âge de ses maîtres. Mais n'oublions pas qu'elle n'a que 19 ans, et qu'elle vit à une époque où l'espérance de vie était beaucoup plus basse qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui. **

**Vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, le prochain chapitre sera raconté par Edward. ****Youpi.**

**Milk**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: la mirifique Stephenie Meyer a créé les personnages de la saga Twilight. Je me contente de les lui emprunter pour votre divertissement. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'en matière de divertissement, le chapitre 10 était assez bien rempli merci. **

**J'ai aussi réalisé que ce serait une forme de torture de vous laisser en plan durant 3 semaines avant de vous livrer la suite de cette fiction tordue. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre le temps durant le week-end de memorial day pour écrire le chapitre 11. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Bella va y goûter dans ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse à l'avance. Sachez aussi que la dernière partie va compenser largement. ;-)**

**Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires, et merci à ma beta Fleur50, pour plusieurs raisons.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre onzième : Les obligations d'un dompteur d'esclaves.

**EPOV**

Après être allé reconduire Kate et Jessica dans la chambre réservée aux orgies des trois frères Volturi, j'aurais pu tout bonnement retourner dans mes appartements et sauter directement dans mon lit. Après tout, la journée avait été longue et j'étais crevé. La dispute que j'avais eue avec mon frère le matin même m'avait laissé un goût d'amertume dans la bouche, et j'avais senti une colère latente bouillir dans mes veines pendant toutes ces heures. J'avais été sur le point d'offrir à Emmett d'aller l'aider aux champs, les trois idiots engagés par Jasper me paraissant incompétents au possible. Cependant, après son commentaire irrespectueux à l'égard d'Isabella Swan, j'avais failli lui sauter à la gorge pour lui faire ravaler les bêtises qui étaient sorties de sa bouche. Qu'il se débrouille donc tout seul avec ses trois débiles pour discipliner cinquante hommes en mal de liberté! Et tant mieux si la duchesse d'Essanges le remettait à sa place avec ses tendances de dominatrice!

Suivant cet épisode, j'étais allé m'aérer l'esprit dans les jardins du palais, à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs. De toute façon il était encore tôt à ce moment-là, et j'avais pu profiter du silence environnant pour réfléchir aux derniers événements. Carlisle avait raison; les nouveaux prisonniers étaient arrivés ici depuis seulement deux jours, et tout s'était mis à aller de travers tout à coup, même mes émotions, foutre Dieu!

Jusqu'à présent, je ne m'étais jamais encombré de sentiments vis-à-vis des femmes que j'avais à dresser. Imaginez si ça avait été le cas : devoir montrer à une fille comment faire une fellation ou comment masturber un homme de façon à le faire jouir à s'en crever les tympans, pour ensuite l'envoyer à trois maîtres impitoyables qui lui donnaient des ordres sans la remercier de ses bons services, et qui ne se gênaient pas pour l'insulter et la brutaliser afin d'optimiser leur plaisir. Si je n'avais pas été immunisé contre les charmes de ces femmes, j'aurais été vert de jalousie que quelqu'un d'autre les possède, et fou de colère de savoir qu'elles se faisaient perpétuellement violenter. Certes je plaignais les esclaves des mauvais traitements qui leur étaient infligés par Aro et ses frères, mais je savais aussi qu'elles étaient bien soignées par Carlisle. J'avais également des favorites dans le harem, la plus mémorable demeurant Tanya, qui savait si bien user de sa bouche pour m'amener au septième ciel, et qui avait failli m'achever la dernière fois que je l'avais eu à ma disposition et que j'avais pu la prendre analement. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que je voyais toutes ces filles comme des jouets avec lesquels je pouvais m'amuser et me détendre, et rien de plus. Or tout cela avait changé avec la venue d'Isabella Marie Swan, marquise de Courville.

Il y avait quelque chose qui émanait de cette fille. Une force mystérieuse m'attirait vers elle, me faisait la percevoir différemment des autres esclaves, et je n'arrivais pas à saisir pourquoi. Pourquoi m'avait-il été si difficile de lui administrer les dix coups de fouet réglementaires pour toute esclave surprise en dehors de l'enceinte du harem? Pourquoi étais-je en train de me faire du mauvais sang à la pensée de ce que ses maîtres pourraient lui faire endurer? Et surtout, comment allais-je être en mesure de la dresser et de la former si j'avais déjà toutes les misères du monde à garder mon masque de froideur et d'indifférence lorsqu'elle se retrouvait nue devant moi? Cette jeune femme au corps de déesse était un volcan de volupté qui s'ignorait, et j'avais juste une envie en sa présence: la faire entrer en éruption de toutes les manières possibles et envisageables. Hier soir j'avais failli lui sauter dessus tellement la vue de sa chatte complètement trempée à cause de mes caresses était un appel à la luxure. Mais Isabella semblait totalement inconsciente de la perfection de ses attributs féminins et de ce que leur vue pouvait déclencher chez un homme digne de ce nom. Elle avait probablement été élevée dans la noirceur la plus absolue en ce qui concernait les choses du sexe, contrairement à son amie la duchesse. Comment, dans ces conditions, pouvais-je en toute complicité et sans scrupule la livrer au bon vouloir d'Aro? Malheureusement, le temps jouait contre moi.

J'étais bel et bien allé m'écraser dans mon lit en rentrant dans mes quartiers, après cette longue journée d'introspection qui avait débuté par un entretien avec mon père, mais j'avais été incapable de m'endormir. J'avais repensé à la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Aro après que j'aie laissé Kate et Jessica dans la chambre de débauche.

_« Eh bien, Edward, je croyais que j'allais enfin faire la connaissance de nos nouvelles recrues, ce soir, » _avait-il fait remarquer en constatant que je lui amenais les filles habituelles.

_« Patience, Aro, j'ai à peine eu le temps de m'assurer de leur condition, »_ avais-je répliqué en guise d'excuse.

_« Il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai eu de nouvelles filles à ma disposition, Edward! Je me fous de la condition de ces captives, qu'elles soient neuves ou usées! Je les veux dans les plus brefs délais, tu m'entends? »_ S'était emporté mon employeur.

J'avais osé tenter d'argumenter, _« Vous ne serez guère avancés si ces nouvelles esclaves manquent de la formation nécessaire pour subir vos assauts et se retrouvent toutes les trois à l'infirmerie dès leur première nuit dans cette chambre… » _

_« Je te donne une journée de plus, Edward, mais pas davantage. Je veux avoir ces nouvelles filles à ma portée au plus tard demain soir, est-ce assez clair pour toi, ou bien vais-je devoir te priver de certains de tes privilèges? »_ Avait riposté Aro.

Je n'avais pas répondu à sa question. Le chantage auquel il s'était livré sur moi était dérisoire. Croyait-il vraiment que j'étais tellement accro au sexe que menacer de m'en priver si je n'obéissais pas à ses ordres allait avoir un quelconque effet persuasif sur moi? Parfois, Aro semblait oublier d'où je venais, que mon ancêtre Gauthier Masen de Montauban avait fait les croisades avec Saint Louis et qu'il aurait pu être canonisé lui-même, en parangon de vertu qu'il était.

Après avoir passé une heure dans mon lit à chercher un moyen de retarder l'introduction des nouvelles esclaves à leurs maîtres, je compris qu'il ne me servirait à rien de rester sous les couettes si je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Et tant qu'à ne pas dormir, aussi bien mettre mes facultés intellectuelles à contribution et aller choisir parmi les ouvrages scientifiques de l'immense bibliothèque du château lequel ferait de moi un homme plus instruit au final. Mon frère Emmett aimait bien oublier ses tracas avec une ou deux bouteilles de vin en fin de journée. Je préférais m'abstenir de boire de l'alcool, désirant garder l'esprit clair en tout temps. D'ailleurs, je soupçonnais qu'Emmett s'était fait prendre au piège par la belle Rosalie Hale justement parce qu'il avait un verre de trop dans le nez.

La grande bibliothèque du château se trouvait au troisième étage, dans un coin isolé et peu fréquenté par le personnel des Volturi. Il m'arrivait d'y passer des heures sans rencontrer personne. Y avoir accès à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit faisait partie des fameux privilèges mentionnés par Aro. Il était autour de minuit lorsque j'y pénétrai, et j'eus tôt fait de m'installer dans un canapé bien rembourré et de m'absorber dans la lecture d'un traité d'astronomie écrit par l'allemand Johannes Kepler au début du siècle présent. Éventuellement, je finis par avoir les paupières lourdes. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge devant moi. Pas étonnant que j'aie commencé à me sentir somnolent, il était presque trois heures du matin, bon Dieu de merde. Pourvu que je ne sois pas obligé de me lever au chant du coq...

Je rangeai le livre à sa place et quittai les lieux. J'étais maintenant dans un tel état de fatigue, en fait, que j'avais l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve. L'éclairage tamisé du couloir et de l'escalier que j'empruntai pour regagner mes appartements n'aidait en rien à me garder pleinement lucide. Même que je dus descendre très lentement et tenir la rampe de fer forgé pour ne pas perdre pied dans les marches à peine visibles sous ce semblant de lumière. Quelqu'un allait finir par faire une chute et se blesser gravement dans ces foutus escaliers mal nivelés et parfois glissants à cause de l'humidité ambiante à l'étage du gynécée et dans les soubassements. J'étais justement parvenu au palier où se situait l'entrée du sérail lorsque j'entendis du bruit dans la cage d'escalier, comme des pas étouffés, mais qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Bientôt, j'entendis une voix féminine à proximité, « Un petit effort, Alice, on y est presque! »

Je demeurai figé en bas des marches, dans l'expectative et vaguement confus. La voix qui avait prononcé ces mots d'encouragement appartenait à la marquise de Courville. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, même si j'avais eu peu d'occasion de l'entendre. Elle s'était adressée à la comtesse de Marillac. Or, on était au beau milieu de la nuit et normalement ces deux jeunes femmes auraient dû dormir à poings fermés dans leur dortoir.

Soudain, j'aperçus les deux esclaves à quelques mètres de moi, en haut de la volée de marches que je venais de descendre. L'impression de vivre un rêve plutôt que d'être réveillé s'accrut en voyant qu'elles ne portaient aucun vêtement pour recouvrir leur silhouette à la fois juvénile et toute en courbes harmonieuses. Cependant, je ne pus m'attarder à contempler Isabella et Alice dans leur tenue d'Ève, car elles étaient visiblement en train de fuir une menace et couraient pour y échapper. De toute évidence, elles cherchaient à retourner dans le harem au plus vite. C'est ainsi que dans sa hâte, Alice se tordit une cheville et culbuta jusqu'en bas des degrés. Elle aurait sans doute continué à rouler plus loin si je n'avais pas été dans son chemin pour l'arrêter. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et détachai ma chemise pour en recouvrir la pauvre fille qui semblait avoir subi une commotion dans sa chute et qui gisait à présent inconsciente à mes pieds. En même temps que je me penchais pour dissimuler sa nudité, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer un commentaire à l'intention de la marquise de Courville, « Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'il est très dangereux de courir dans un escalier? »

Isabella demeurait figée en haut des marches, comme si quelque chose lui avait enlevé la capacité de bouger et de parler. Je poursuivis, « Je ne porte jamais plus d'une chemise à la fois, hélas, Isabella. Alors soit vous rentrez directement au sérail, soit vous acceptez que tout le monde vous voie dans votre tenue d'Ève si vous m'accompagnez à l'infirmerie afin que la comtesse de Marillac soit examinée par mon père. »

Cette dernière phrase se voulait ironique, puisqu'à cette heure de la nuit tout le monde dormait sauf les seigneurs du palais, et donc le corps de statue de la demoiselle de Courville ne serait offert à la convoitise de personne. À part la mienne, bien entendu. Je préférais définitivement qu'Isabella décide de retourner au sérail, quitte à passer pour une ingrate qui ne se souciait pas du sort de son amie. Aussitôt que je l'avais vue toute nue à peu de distance de moi, j'avais senti mon sexe durcir dans mon pantalon. Saloperie de merde, comme si c'était le moment d'avoir une érection! Mais aussi, comment rester de marbre devant cette fille bandante comme ce n'était pas permis?

« Il me reste encore un soupçon de dignité, Edward, même si cela ne semble pas être le cas en ce moment. Sachez que je dois ma présente nudité aux manières bestiales de vos employeurs, et laissez-moi aller me recoucher, si vous êtes pour vous occuper d'Alice. Je vous fais pleinement confiance à son sujet, » répliqua-t-elle finalement en descendant lentement les marches et en soutenant mon regard.

Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi, je l'attrapai par le bras. Ce qu'elle venait de me dire méritait des éclaircissements.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous étiez chez Aro? » Demandai-je, incapable de cacher ma surprise et mon doute.

J'avais en effet peine à croire qu'Aro ait décidé d'user de son autorité afin d'obtenir les filles qu'il convoitait. Et pourtant, c'était à prévoir. Quel imbécile je faisais d'avoir pensé que je pourrais retarder la présentation d'Isabella à ses maîtres de plusieurs jours encore! La marquise devait m'en vouloir à mort en ce moment. Ne lui avais-je pas implicitement garanti qu'elle n'aurait pas à craindre pour sa vertu tant et aussi longtemps que la marque qu'elle portait au visage serait visible?

« Vous m'avez parfaitement entendue, » répliqua-t-elle les dents serrées.

Et j'avais aussi ressenti une espèce de fourmillement me traverser quand ma main était entrée en contact avec sa peau nue. C'était la deuxième fois en autant de jours que ce phénomène se produisait. Je m'avisai qu'Isabella fixait mon torse de manière insistante, et un frisson me parcourut en réalisant que je lui faisais de l'effet. Peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, d'ailleurs.

« J'avais déjà pourvu les Volturi en filles pour la nuit, pourtant, » marmonnai-je.

J'aurais dû laisser Isabella continuer son chemin et m'occuper d'aller porter Alice à mon père au plus pressant, mais j'étais incapable de me détacher d'elle. Elle avait replongé son regard dans le mien et m'envoyait des éclairs de désapprobation.

« Eh bien j'ai l'impression qu'à l'avenir il vous faudra réviser votre quota à la hausse, » riposta-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de ma poigne.

Mais il fallait au moins que je m'excuse si elle avait souffert de la brutalité de ses maîtres sans que j'eusse pu intervenir.

« Isabella, je suis désolé si les Volturi ont abusé de vous cette nuit, sincèrement, » lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille.

La marquise de Courville me dévisagea comme si je venais de la traiter de pute et de salope.

« Allez donc user de votre fausse affliction sur Tanya ou sur les autres carpettes du harem. J'aurais dû me douter dès le départ que vous n'étiez bon qu'à berner tout le monde, y compris les petites vierges de dix-neuf ans. Bonne nuit, Edward! »

Après m'avoir lancé son fiel, elle secoua son bras assez vigoureusement pour me faire enfin lâcher prise. Sa remarque m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Croyait-elle vraiment que je feignais la contrition et qu'en vérité je me réjouissais qu'elle fût passée par les mains d'Aro? Je voulus lui dire qu'elle se méprenait complètement à mon sujet, mais elle était déjà rendue trop loin lorsque je sortis de mon état de choc.

« Putain de bordel, marquise! Vous ne l'emporterez pas au Paradis avec votre arrogance mal placée! » Jurai-je, assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende malgré la distance qui nous séparait désormais.

Je pris Alice Brandon dans mes bras et entrepris de remonter les foutus escaliers pour me rendre chez Carlisle.

**oooooooooo**

Lorsque je pénétrai dans les appartements de mon père, il parlait avec quelqu'un malgré l'heure ridicule. Je distinguai la voix du page Alec dans l'infirmerie, et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas me faire entendre afin de pouvoir écouter la conversation en cours. Je restai debout dans le petit salon avec Alice qui pesait une plume toujours inerte dans mes bras, la tête appuyée sur mon torse nu. Tout à coup, elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnut mon visage à proximité du sien. Elle avait l'air désorientée. Je la déposai sur une causeuse, la recouvris avec une courtepointe qui traînait sur le rebord et lui fis signe de demeurer silencieuse en mettant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Mais enfin, Alec, pourquoi Aro ne peut-il se déplacer jusqu'ici pour se faire examiner? » Demandait mon père, qui semblait à bout de patience.

Avait-il seulement eu un moment de répit pour dormir durant les deux derniers jours?

« Maître Aro est indisposé en ce moment et ne peut faire deux pas sans hurler de douleur, » expliqua le page.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Aro qui souffrait tellement qu'il en était incapable de marcher? Que diable lui était-il arrivé? Isabella ne venait-elle pas de me confier qu'elle sortait justement de chez lui?

_Triple idiot, Edward! Isabella ne sortait pas de chez Aro, elle fuyait les trois frères Volturi avec Alice! _

De l'endroit où je me trouvais dans le salon, je ne pouvais être vu de quiconque quittait les lieux. Je vis donc mon père suivre Alec en dehors de ses quartiers et refermer la porte derrière lui, mais lui-même n'avait pas réalisé que j'étais chez lui.

« Monsieur de Morvalle, je crois que je me suis cassé une jambe, » se lamenta faiblement Alice en essayant de se redresser quand elle fut certaine que le serviteur n'était plus là.

« Mademoiselle de Marillac, étiez-vous en train de vous enfuir de chez les Volturi quand vous avez trébuché dans l'escalier? » Demandai-je de ma voix la plus veloutée pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Mais Alice Brandon se recroquevilla sur elle-même en entendant prononcer le nom de ses trois maîtres. Elle semblait profondément traumatisée et commença à sangloter.

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur Cullen, ne…ne me ramenez pas là-haut, » souffla-t-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Salaud d'enculé d'Aro qui avait choisi de s'amuser avec la plus vulnérable des trois nouvelles prisonnières!

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous retourner à vos maîtres, mademoiselle Brandon, j'essaye simplement de comprendre ce qui s'est passé quand vous vous êtes retrouvées dans leur chambre, » dis-je gentiment.

« Celui qui s'appelle Aro a voulu me tripoter et Bella s'est interposée, » répondit Alice en reniflant bruyamment.

« Vous voulez dire que la marquise de Courville a tenté de vous protéger? » Questionnai-je encore.

Je voyais bien que la jeune femme était embarrassée de me raconter ce qui venait de lui arriver. Cependant, j'avais besoin de connaître l'état de mon employeur, ne serait-ce que pour me préparer moi-même à affronter sa fureur si Alice confirmait mes soupçons, à savoir qu'Isabella Swan ne s'était pas laissée malmener sans réagir.

« Bella a expliqué au vieux vicieux que je n'avais pas encore reçu de formation et elle lui a suggéré de… de s'amuser avec elle à la place, » bafouilla l'esclave en rougissant.

Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que le salopard était donc allé faire à la jeune noble? Je me retins pour ne pas frapper dans un mur tellement j'en voulais à cet homme sans morale, et j'essayai de me rappeler si elle avait des marques de fouet sur le corps, mais seule l'image de ses courbes bien dessinées me revenait en mémoire.

« Alice, vous avez entendu comme moi le page Alec dire au docteur Cullen qu'Aro n'était plus en mesure de marcher. Pouvez-vous m'éclairer à ce sujet? » M'enquis-je d'une voix encore plus douce.

« C'est que…maître Aro a demandé à Bella de le servir avec sa bouche. Elle a profité de l'occasion pour lui mordre la verge…, » murmura la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de mourir de honte.

Et moi je faillis éclater de rire devant elle. Si vraiment la demoiselle de Courville avait eu assez de cran pour mordre le membre viril d'Aro, il avait eu ce qu'il méritait et c'était bien fait pour lui s'il avait mal au point d'être incapable de sortir de sa chambre.

« La marquise de Courville a mordu la bite de son maître? Sérieusement? »

Alice fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Mais son expression se rembrunit aussitôt.

« Je vous en supplie, ne la punissez pas, monsieur le comte. Elle voulait seulement qu'Aro arrête ses attouchements sur ma personne, » reprit-elle en sanglotant de plus belle.

La comtesse de Marillac semblait elle aussi se faire de fausses idées à mon sujet. Elle avait l'air de croire que j'étais un homme sans principes et sans intégrité au même titre que les seigneurs de Volterra.

« Alice, » tentai-je d'expliquer en soupirant, « je suis déjà assez atterré par ce que vous avez été forcées de subir cette nuit, je ne vais certainement pas en rajouter. Et croyez-moi si je vous dis que je ne suis pas du tout mécontent du comportement de votre amie Isabella. C'est très généreux de sa part d'avoir agi comme elle l'a fait pour vous éviter le pire, et Aro n'avait qu'à attendre que je décide du moment opportun pour vous envoyer à lui au lieu de manquer de la patience la plus élémentaire. »

Je ne voulais pas avouer à Alice que sa compagne risquait de devoir affronter la colère de son maître, par contre. Je me refusais d'y songer moi-même, tellement cette éventualité me révoltait. Sans compter qu'il allait sans doute me tomber dessus par la même occasion. Mais pour l'heure, le sort de la comtesse avait préséance sur tout le reste.

« Je vais devoir vous transporter à l'infirmerie pour que Carlisle puisse vous examiner à son retour, mademoiselle Brandon, » poursuivis-je donc.

J'essayai de l'envelopper complètement dans la courtepointe avant de la soulever à nouveau. Elle se laissa faire et m'observa plus intensément; ses grands yeux de biche me fixaient comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Je traversai dans l'autre pièce pendant qu'elle me confiait, « Vous n'êtes pas la brute que j'imaginais, Edward. Je crois que Bella vous a totalement mésestimé. »

« Tout dépend de ce qu'elle vous a raconté à propos de moi, » répondis-je placidement.

Je déposai Alice dans un des lits inoccupés de l'infirmerie. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, et je m'avisai que son genou gauche était bleu et enflé.

« Je pense que vous aviez raison, mademoiselle de Marillac. Vous semblez avoir une fracture à la hauteur de votre genou gauche. Cependant, seul mon père pourra le confirmer et vous traiter de manière appropriée. »

Juste comme je mentionnais Carlisle, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard il pénétrait dans la salle de premiers soins.

« Ah, Edward! Tu ne veux pas savoir dans quelle situation épineuse tu risques de te retrouver très bientôt, » commenta le médecin en me voyant.

Mais il s'interrompit en apercevant Alice qui se lamentait sans arrêt à présent.

« Doux Jésus! Qu'est-il arrivé à cette petite? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit dans lequel je venais de l'installer.

« Alice Brandon a fait une chute dans les escaliers en s'enfuyant de chez les Volturi, Carlisle, » expliquai-je brièvement. « Je pense qu'elle s'est fracturée le genou en tombant… »

Mon père se pencha et souleva la couverture pour examiner la blessure de la comtesse. Il palpa l'enflure, ce qui fit hurler l'esclave encore plus fort.

« Pas que je me réjouisse de vous voir si mal en point, mademoiselle la comtesse, mais très sincèrement, je préfère vous avoir sous ma surveillance en ce moment, » dit-il à voix basse.

Son visage était sérieux comme la mort.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela, monsieur de Morvalle? » S'inquiéta la patiente.

Mon père éluda sa question et lui dit plutôt, « Je vais vous donner une tisane anesthésique afin de pouvoir m'affairer sur votre cassure sans que vous ne sentiez la douleur. Je vais aussi vous donner un somnifère, car vous avez grandement besoin de vous reposer après les émotions que vous venez de vivre. »

Il m'entraîna dans le petit salon pour poursuivre la conversation à l'abri des oreilles de la jeune femme blessée.

« Est-ce que la comtesse de Marillac t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé là-haut? » M'interrogea-t-il gravement.

Il n'y avait plus de couleurs dans son visage encore jeune.

« Alice m'a dit que la marquise de Courville avait mordu le sexe d'Aro, Carlisle, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, » répondis-je le plus calmement possible, bien que je sentais un début d'appréhension m'envahir.

« Si fait, Edward, Isabella a mordu le pénis de son maître. Et elle n'a pas lésiné avec ses dents, la demoiselle. Elle l'a déchiré et j'ai été obligé de le recoudre. Pour une fois, il aura goûté à sa propre médecine! »

Oui, nous étions définitivement d'accord qu'Aro n'avait pas volé le supplice qu'Isabella lui avait fait endurer. Mais il y avait un revers à ce constat, malheureusement.

« Et que va-t-il arriver maintenant? Cela doit être perturbant si tu crains de mettre Alice Brandon dans la confidence, » fis-je remarquer en dévisageant mon père.

« Aro veut que les deux esclaves qui sont responsables de son calvaire subissent un châtiment exemplaire, Edward, » soupira Carlisle en allant chercher le matériel nécessaire pour traiter la comtesse.

« Il n'est pas question que je punisse cette pauvre petite qui a failli se casser le cou il y a moins d'une heure! » M'emportai-je. « De toute façon, elle n'y est pour rien dans cette affaire, putain de bordel! »

À cet instant précis, j'aurais voulu me cogner la tête sur la table qui trônait au milieu du salon de Carlisle tellement je m'en voulais de ne pas être indifférent au sort de la marquise de Courville. Mon père revint vers moi et tenta de me raisonner, « Calme-toi, Edward. C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai dit à Alice que je la voulais sous ma surveillance… »

« Mais il reste Isabella, bon Dieu de merde! » Coupai-je sèchement mon père.

« Je sais, mon fils, mais c'est ton travail de punir les esclaves récalcitrantes. Et même si Aro mérite amplement ce qui vient de lui arriver, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'Isabella a commis une faute grave cette nuit en désobéissant aux ordres qu'il lui avait donnés. »

Comment Carlisle pouvait-il accepter la situation aussi aisément et trouver des excuses à Aro?

« Non mais je rêve, ou quoi? Aro voulait que la marquise lui suce la bite, sacrebleu! Et je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de lui montrer comment satisfaire un homme manuellement, alors pour le reste… »

« Aro a menacé de torturer les autres esclaves si tu laisses Isabella se tirer indemne de cette nuit qui s'est mal terminée pour lui, Edward, » se justifia mon père.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Explique-toi, Carlisle. Car de mon point de vue, Aro et ses frères utilisent déjà la torture sur leurs esclaves. »

« Je te parle ici de brûlures, de coupures, d'écartèlement sur la roue et de mutilations sexuelles intentionnelles, mon fils. Pas des petits 'accidents' dont j'ai l'habitude, » précisa le médecin.

Je commençai à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Aro me tenait par les couilles, foutue merde! Et en ce moment, je n'avais même plus l'énergie pour réfléchir à une alternative; j'étais vanné.

« Va te coucher avant de t'effondrer dans mon parloir, Edward. Tes yeux sont rougis par la fatigue, » constata Carlisle.

« Je doute fort que je parviendrai à dormir après ce que tu viens de me révéler, » dis-je avec un rictus d'amertume.

Mais j'écoutai mon père malgré tout, et je pris congé de lui pour le laisser s'occuper d'Alice. Dix minutes plus tard je parvenais à trouver le sommeil, non sans avoir tenté d'imaginer la réaction d'Isabella Swan la prochaine fois que je l'approcherais.

**oooooooooo**

Vers midi en cette journée du mardi 18 septembre, trois jours après l'arrivée des nouveaux esclaves à Volterra, Aro, Caius et Marcus demandèrent à me voir dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient lors de leurs nuits de débauche. Je savais exactement à quoi m'attendre durant cette entrevue avec mes employeurs. Ils avaient même pris la peine de renvoyer Kate et Jessica avec le page Alec au lieu de faire appel à mes services pour les reconduire au sérail. Je ne frappai pas à la porte et entrai directement dans la pièce surdimensionnée. Qu'Isabella et Alice soient parvenues à s'enfuir aussi facilement de l'endroit relevait de la pure chance. D'habitude, Aro me demandait de verrouiller la porte de l'extérieur avant de retourner chez moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais hier, ayant convoqué Alec au beau milieu de la nuit, il devait avoir oublié que le page n'était pas familier avec ses exigences particulières.

« Je dois avouer que je suis très déçu de ces nouvelles recrues qui sont ici depuis samedi, Edward, » me dit Aro de but en blanc.

Qu'est-ce que l'imbécile voulait que je réponde à ça? Je savais déjà où il voulait en venir, grâce à Carlisle. Je préférai le laisser continuer son petit sermon.

« Cette fille qui se prénomme Isabella a tenté de m'arracher mon bien le plus précieux, saloperie de bordel! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Edward? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque et monocorde.

Isabella et Alice devaient avoir été terrifiées en entendant cette voix digne des pires cauchemars.

« Je suis ici pour subir un procès? » Questionnai-je en retour, sarcastique.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, mon grand. Et je te prierais d'avoir l'air moins arrogant lorsque tu t'adresses à moi, si tu tiens à garder ton emploi au château, » rétorqua l'aîné des Volturi.

Ma foi, si ce n'était de ce que mon père m'avait confié hier, à propos de soumettre les femmes du harem à de véritables tortures, j'aurais envoyé promener Aro sur le champ. J'essayai d'avoir une expression plus sérieuse pour lui répondre.

« Mais, très cher Aro, où aviez-vous la tête lorsque je vous ai expliqué que les nouvelles esclaves n'avaient pas encore été entraînées à votre convenance? Sachez que je prends mon travail très à cœur et que quand je forme une esclave, j'aime à m'assurer de ses talents avant de vous la refiler. Or, il se trouve que les deux jours dont j'ai pu bénéficier jusqu'à maintenant pour dresser ces nouvelles filles étaient loin d'être suffisants pour parvenir à quoi que ce soit avec elles. Cette Isabella qui vous a mordu le sexe la nuit dernière est un cas extrême qui demande une attention spéciale… »

« Et elle va l'avoir, cette attention, tu peux me croire! » Me coupa vivement Aro. « C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai fait venir ici, même si j'ai déjà renvoyé Kate et Jessica plus tôt dans la matinée. Je veux que tu m'aides à me rendre jusqu'à ta salle de dressage afin de m'assurer que tu ne bâcles pas la correction que cette fille mérite! »

Si d'aventure j'avais caressé l'idée d'inventer un mensonge pour éviter à Isabella d'avoir à supporter un châtiment exemplaire, ce projet venait de s'envoler en fumée. Je ne pouvais pas me désister, car je devais jouer mon rôle de dompteur d'esclaves froid et sans émotions devant mes patrons, même si en réalité leur comportement dépravé m'indignait de plus en plus. Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de Caius et Marcus qui discutaient à l'autre extrémité de la chambre, confortablement installés devant l'âtre.

« Souhaitez-vous également assister à la punition de l'esclave Isabella, messieurs? » M'enquis-je à l'intention des deux frères.

« Ces deux-là n'ont pas assez de contrôle pour regarder une femme se faire humilier et châtier, Edward. Ils risqueraient d'éjaculer dans leur pantalon à la simple vue de cette fille recevant les quinze coups de fouet et les cinq coups de canne que je veux te voir lui administrer, » commenta Aro, comme s'il venait de me raconter que ses frères faisaient encore pipi au lit.

Je déglutis silencieusement avant de hausser les épaules. Ce soir, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que ces crapules aux yeux de la marquise de Courville. Foutus Volturi à la con…

« À votre guise, Aro, » dis-je entre mes dents.

L'homme se dirigea lentement vers moi et m'agrippa le bras afin que je lui serve de soutien. Je me demandais combien de temps sa blessure allait l'indisposer de la sorte. Il avait 55 ans, mais en ce moment il se déplaçait comme s'il en avait 90. Nous quittâmes la chambre et cela dut nous prendre une bonne demi-heure pour atteindre le couloir sobrement éclairé qui menait à mes quartiers. Quelques minutes plus tard, je faisais asseoir Aro dans un canapé que j'avais toujours à ma disposition dans la salle de discipline.

« Vous allez devoir patienter un petit moment, Aro, car l'esclave Isabella ignore qu'une séance punitive lui est destinée à cette heure précise. Il se peut qu'elle soit en train de se détendre à la salle d'eau avec la duchesse d'Essanges…, » m'excusai-je en retournant vers la porte.

« Et l'autre petite garce? Où se cache-t-elle? » M'interrompit le désaxé sexuel.

Je dus faire un effort pour saisir à qui Aro faisait allusion.

« Vous parlez de la comtesse de Marillac? Elle s'est cassée une jambe en tombant dans les escaliers après s'être éclipsée de votre chambre. Si vous envisagiez de la voir recevoir une correction elle aussi, j'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible aujourd'hui, » répondis-je avec un air faussement désolé.

Je sortis de la pièce avant de péter les plombs et d'étrangler cet homme qui, j'en étais sûr, voulait tester ma loyauté envers lui et mon indifférence envers les femmes dont j'avais la responsabilité. Je remontai à l'étage du gynécée et allai demander que l'on fasse venir la marquise de Courville. Elle se présenta à l'entrée presque tout de suite, et ses traits se durcirent quand elle m'aperçut. La marque sous son œil était en train de pâlir, redonnant toute sa beauté à son visage. Elle portait en outre un ensemble couleur lilas qui rehaussait l'éclat de sa peau au grain parfait.

« Je vous en prie, Edward, cessez de me dévisager comme si vous vous apprêtiez à me conduire à l'échafaud, » ironisa-t-elle, comme pour masquer sa nervosité.

Tout compte fait, peut-être qu'elle savait pourquoi j'étais venu la chercher…

« Isabella, Aro nous attend dans ma salle de dressage, » articulai-je péniblement.

La marquise soutint mon regard, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent en réalisant le sens de mes paroles.

« Tiens donc! Cet être ignoble commencerait-il à manquer de confiance en vos capacités disciplinaires? »

Pourquoi, aussi, fallait-il que cette jeune femme soit si perspicace?

« Aro vous en veut terriblement pour ce que vous lui avez fait subir la nuit dernière, » poursuivis-je en la guidant vers l'escalier en serpentin qui descendait chez moi.

« Il n'est pas fâché contre vous? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je regardai Isabella plus attentivement en relevant un sourcil. Soudain, tout devint clair dans mon esprit. Elle avait sans doute mordu Aro pour prouver mon inaptitude à lui enseigner comment faire une pipe, voulant me faire passer pour un incompétent. Le problème, c'est que sa petite démonstration était en train de se retourner contre elle.

« Certainement qu'il est en furie contre moi, Isabella. Par contre, le fait que vous ne sachiez pas comment le servir avec votre bouche n'y est pour rien du tout. Figurez-vous que je lui ai expliqué que je n'avais tout simplement pas eu le temps de vous apprendre l'art de la fellation. Aussi, j'espère que vous l'avez mordu autant par malice que pour démolir ma réputation auprès des Volturi, sans quoi vous allez doublement vous en mordre les doigts tout à l'heure, » ripostai-je froidement.

Après tout, pourquoi éprouver de la pitié pour une esclave qui avait délibérément agi pour me nuire? Mais il est vrai qu'elle me détestait. Alors forcément qu'elle chercherait à se venger de moi par tous les moyens à sa disposition. Pouvais-je vraiment l'en blâmer? De plus, elle avait voulu protéger la trop vulnérable Alice; c'est dire qu'elle ne manquait pas de cœur… Décidément, je ne savais plus quoi penser de cette fille et encore moins comment me comporter avec elle. Aro voulait que je me montre impitoyable envers elle, mais n'avais-je pas avoué à mon père que je tentais de la protéger moi aussi, même si de manière différente que son laquais?

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, Edward, » répliqua Isabella en baissant les yeux.

De toute façon, il valait mieux qu'elle regarde où elle posait les pieds dans ce maudit escalier qui n'en finissait pas de tourner. Je soupirai. C'était l'occasion ou jamais d'essayer de me racheter.

« Mademoiselle Swan, Aro exige que vous receviez un châtiment exemplaire… »

« Doux Jésus, monsieur le comte, comme cette perspective doit vous être pénible! » Me coupa-t-elle en usant encore de sarcasme pour dissimuler son appréhension.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, cessez de m'interrompre et écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire! » Finis-je par lancer en élevant le ton. Je n'en pouvais plus de m'exprimer aussi formellement avec elle. Je voulais me rapprocher d'elle. Je lui dis plus bas et plus doucement, « Aro veut se venger de toi et il veut s'assurer que tu vas souffrir, Isabella, comme il a souffert de ta morsure. Or, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas le choix de lui obéir, mais que je n'y prendrai aucun plaisir, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui fronça les sourcils.

« Vous voulez que je regrette d'avoir mordu Aro, oui ou non? Je croyais que vous preniez votre pied à battre les femmes, » reprit Isabella, confuse.

Mon comportement devait lui paraître contradictoire au possible.

« Isabella, le genre de punition que je viens de mentionner ne m'est jamais plaisant à administrer, même si j'aime me retrouver en situation de pouvoir. Au mieux cela me laisse indifférent, au pire j'ai de la difficulté à aller jusqu'au bout. Et vois-tu, marquise, il se trouve que tu es différente des autres esclaves du harem, et que je suis incapable de demeurer insensible avec toi. »

Je la vis sourire tout à coup. Nous étions devant la porte de ma salle de jeux, et j'avais encore des choses à clarifier avec elle.

« Je sais, le docteur Cullen m'a expliqué, » se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

« Tu as parlé à mon père? » Questionnai-je, surpris.

« Oui, lorsque je suis allée chez lui hier matin pour avoir des nouvelles de Jacob. »

Cette fille n'en ferait probablement toujours qu'à sa tête. J'allais devoir être très patient avec elle…

« Eh bien, il semblerait qu'Aro se soit rendu compte de ce manque d'indifférence de ma part, et cette maudite punition qu'il veut me voir te donner va être aussi pénible pour moi que pour toi, d'une certaine manière, » expliquai-je.

« Si je comprends bien, Edward, vous m'avertissez à l'avance de ne pas vous en vouloir si vous me faites mal dans les minutes qui vont suivre, c'est bien cela? » Interrogea-t-elle en cassant sa voix.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas y aller trop vigoureusement, mais je ne peux pas te garantir que tu ne resteras pas marquée malgré tout. De ton côté, tu devras avoir l'air de subir une douleur intense, comme si chaque coup allait te faire perdre conscience, si tu veux qu'Aro ait l'impression que j'obéis strictement à ses ordres. Tu t'en sens capable? »

Mon interlocutrice ne dit rien mais fit un léger signe de tête affirmatif. C'était le plus que je pouvais faire pour elle et c'était bien peu, mais au moins elle saurait à quoi s'en tenir à mon sujet.

« Pardonne-moi, » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille en ouvrant la porte et en la propulsant violemment à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle se retrouva sur le sol parmi les coussins, et je me précipitai sur elle pour la relever brusquement et la traîner devant Aro.

« Tu n'en feras donc jamais d'autres, espèce de maladroite? Viens par ici saluer ton maître, sale petite vermine! » La grondai-je sévèrement.

Isabella se laissa mener devant Aro, puis elle secoua vivement le bras que je faisais mine de serrer.

« Lâchez-moi, maudite ordure! » S'écria-t-elle, faussement offusquée.

« Où voulez-vous que j'installe cette esclave réfractaire, Aro? » M'enquis-je à mon employeur, bien que je savais parfaitement ce qu'il allait me répondre.

Il contemplait maintenant Isabella avec concupiscence, et je dus prendre de grandes respirations pour me calmer et avoir l'air glacial et détaché. La marquise de Courville méritait d'être adorée comme une déesse, et ce gros porc s'apprêtait à jouir de la voir se faire humilier et fouetter, putain d'enfer!

« Je la veux juste devant moi, Edward, là où il y a des fers fixés au plancher et des chaînes suspendues au plafond. Ah! Ah! Elle n'aura plus envie d'insulter ses maîtres après la volée que je m'apprête à lui donner… »

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Sûrement que j'avais mal entendu la dernière phrase du despote.

« Mais, Aro, quand vous étiez en présence de vos frères vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez que ce soit moi qui me charge de la correction de l'esclave Isabella, » fis-je remarquer d'une voix que j'essayais de garder posée, malgré ma nervosité grandissante.

Si je n'avais pas le contrôle sur la punition de la jeune femme, elle allait véritablement passer un très mauvais moment.

_Cesse de peser tes mots, mon vieux. Tu sais très bien qu'Aro risque de mettre le dos d'Isabella Swan en lambeaux!_

« J'ai changé d'idée, mon grand. Vois-tu, j'ai besoin de me faire la main moi aussi, pour le jour où tu décideras de quitter ce palais afin d'aller user de tes charmes ailleurs… »

Isabella me jeta un regard désespéré, mais il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire, à ce stade-là. Sauf, bien sûr, si elle voulait me voir me transformer en meurtrier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Edward? » Demanda Aro quand il me vit hésiter. « Ne reste pas planté là comme un idiot. Attache la prisonnière et enlève-lui ses vêtements, bon Dieu de merde! »

Je plaçai la marquise de Courville de façon à pouvoir lui enserrer les chevilles dans les anneaux qui étaient à une distance d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Elle allait être très inconfortable dans cette position, les jambes écartées à outrance et ses parties intimes exposées à la vue de l'obsédé sexuel à qui j'avais vendu mon âme. Je levai ensuite ses bras pour entraver ses poignets dans les chaînes suspendues au dessus de sa tête. À ce moment précis, je regrettais amèrement d'avoir ces foutues chaînes à ma disposition. Aro m'observait et semblait désapprouver mes méthodes. Il se leva péniblement et s'approcha de la captive qui était à présent totalement à sa merci.

« Va me chercher tes fouets et tes cannes, Edward, au lieu de prendre plus de temps que nécessaire pour préparer Isabella. Je vais m'occuper de dévêtir cette salope en attendant. Tu m'as l'air de manquer singulièrement d'autorité avec elle, mon garçon. À moins que tu ne prennes cette fille en pitié? Mais pense donc à ce qu'elle m'a fait subir au lieu d'avoir l'air de la plaindre, pauvre con! »

J'allai fouiller dans une armoire pour rapporter les accessoires demandés par Aro, et en revenant vers Isabella je m'avisai qu'elle avait le regard mort et la même expression que la première fois qu'elle était passée dans cette chambre. Elle venait de se couper du monde extérieur pour tenter de se soustraire au traumatisme imminent. Son maître ne se contenta pas de lui retirer délicatement les différentes pièces de sa toilette vaporeuse. Il déchira le tissu en deux temps trois mouvements, et elle se retrouva nue sans y avoir consenti une fois de plus. Je devais aussi admettre que c'était une fois de trop.

« Viens t'asseoir ici et regarde comment on doit traiter une esclave indocile, Edward, » m'ordonna Aro.

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible; Aro voulait bel et bien me punir moi aussi. Et il avait choisi le plus insupportable des supplices auquel il aurait pu me soumettre: être obligé de regarder la seule femme au monde qui ne me laissait pas indifférent au-delà du désir charnel se faire bafouer impunément.

Tout à coup, je me sentis vulnérable comme un petit garçon à qui on voulait donner une leçon. Je m'assis lourdement sur le divan.

Aro commença par promener ses doigts boudinés sur la poitrine d'Isabella, mais cette dernière avait baissé la tête pour cacher son regard, et il m'était donc impossible de juger si elle était paniquée, révoltée ou tout simplement résignée. Ses mamelons avaient durci dès qu'elle n'avait plus eu de vêtements pour la couvrir, car je n'avais pas eu le temps d'allumer un feu dans l'âtre qui occupait un coin de la salle, et c'est tout juste si on ne grelottait pas dans la pièce. Je vis le vieux libidineux s'emparer d'un des seins de la marquise et en pincer le bout dans un geste brusque avant de prendre un malin plaisir à l'étirer jusqu'à déformer le galbe tout entier. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Isabella pousse un cri de douleur, mais elle demeura stoïque. Moi, par contre, j'étais incapable de la laisser se faire toucher ainsi sans réagir.

« Dois-je vous rappeler, Aro, que ce n'est ni l'heure ni le lieu pour vous adonner à vos vices favoris sur cette petite diablesse? Vous êtes ici pour lui donner un châtiment exemplaire, pas pour satisfaire votre envie de chair fraîche! »

J'espérais vraiment qu'Aro prenne ma remarque en considération et qu'il arrête de tripoter Isabella de manière aussi odieuse, même si la suite risquait d'être pire. Il ne répondit rien et se pencha laborieusement pour ramasser un des fouets que j'avais mis à sa portée. Il en évalua la rigidité et dut la trouver satisfaisante car il se mit aussitôt à faire pleuvoir les coups sur le dos de la jeune noble. Je faisais mentalement le compte après chaque coup, surveillant la réaction de l'esclave, ou plutôt son apathie face au supplice, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand Aro fit claquer le fouet sur la peau d'Isabella pour la quinzième fois. Mais apparemment, il avait également changé d'idée à propos du nombre de coups qu'il voulait la voir recevoir, car il continua de plus bel et s'attaqua cette fois-ci au postérieur et aux cuisses de la captive. Comme elle me faisait face, je ne voyais pas l'état de son dos. En fait, tout ce que je voyais c'était son corps qui balançait vers l'avant chaque fois que l'instrument de discipline entrait en contact avec sa peau. Je décidai de me lever et d'aller vérifier les dommages. De toute façon, Aro était en train de dépasser les bornes et je me devais d'intervenir. Et Dieu seul sait ce qui serait advenu de la marquise si j'avais attendu davantage. Son dos était complètement ensanglanté, et je n'arrivais pas à voir la profondeur des lacérations, mais il y en avait partout; de sa nuque jusqu'à ses mollets en passant par son entrejambe. Inutile de dire qu'à un moment donné pendant qu'elle se faisait martyriser, Isabella s'était évanouie. J'arrachai le fouet qu'Aro tenait toujours dans sa main droite, et je le regardai dans le blanc des yeux. Je savais l'effet que mon regard avait sur n'importe quel interlocuteur.

« Ça suffit comme ça, Aro, vous avez eu votre revanche! La petite a beau être malicieuse, elle ne méritait pas de se faire écorcher vive. Et puis d'ailleurs, honnêtement, à quoi cela vous aura-t-il servi? Hier soir vous vous plaigniez que je ne vous amenais pas les nouvelles filles assez vite. Vous n'avez pas voulu patienter, et à cause de ce que vous venez de faire vous allez devoir attendre encore plus longtemps avant de pouvoir vous amuser avec celle-ci! » Dis-je à mon employeur, contenant à peine ma rage.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, Edward. Je…je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, » bafouilla Aro. Il méritait que je le gifle et que je le sorte de ma salle de dressage à coups de pieds dans le cul.

« C'est justement pour ça que c'est moi qui m'occupe de dompter ces femmes, Aro. C'est un travail qui demande énormément de contrôle, et qui n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Tâchez de vous en rappeler, à l'avenir, au lieu de me traiter de con! » Conclus-je sèchement.

Je fis chercher le page Alec pour qu'il se charge de ramener Aro à ses appartements. Je devais me consacrer à Isabella au plus vite. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle perdu connaissance? Je la libérai de ses chaînes et l'étendis par terre afin de la recouvrir avec un des draps du grand lit. Je la transportai ensuite de l'autre côté du couloir pour l'installer dans ma chambre où je pourrais l'examiner à loisir. Je devais d'abord nettoyer son dos pour connaître l'ampleur de ses blessures. Heureusement que je n'avais pas besoin de l'aide de Carlisle pour accomplir cette tâche, car il était sûrement débordé en ce moment avec Jasper, Jacob et Alice dans son infirmerie.

Une fois qu'Isabella fut étendue dans mon lit, je me demandai si c'était une bonne idée de la faire revenir à elle tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle serait consciente, elle recommencerait à sentir la douleur, et tout ce que j'avais en ma possession pour atténuer celle-ci était l'herbe soporifique dont je m'étais servi pour endormir Jacob Black à l'auberge de Carmen Denali. Finalement, je décidai de ne pas la sortir de son état d'inconscience. Elle respirait lentement et de manière à peine perceptible, mais son pouls était normal. J'allai préparer une bassine d'eau fraîche dans ma salle de bain privée et je revins avec plusieurs serviettes et bandes de coton. Même avant d'entreprendre le nettoyage de ses plaies je pouvais voir que la condition de la marquise de Courville était encore pire que celle de son laquais. En effet, Jasper s'était concentré sur une zone bien déterminée du dos de Jacob, alors qu'on eût dit qu'Aro avait donné des coups de fouet au hasard et sur toutes les parties du corps d'Isabella qui lui étaient accessibles par derrière. Ma parole, si je ne l'avais pas stoppé, il aurait contourné l'esclave et se serait attaqué au reste de son anatomie. Espèce de détraqué! Si la jeune femme dont j'avais à m'occuper ne se remettait pas intégralement de son traumatisme, j'allais étriper l'enfoiré qui en était responsable et je lui ferais bouffer ses intestins avec sa merde à l'intérieur!

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à enlever tout le sang séché dans le dos et derrière les jambes de la captive. Je croyais que mes mains qui s'affairaient sur elle allaient finir par la sortir des limbes, mais il n'en fut rien, même après avoir appliqué de la crème à l'arnica sur la multitude de lésions qui marquait son corps désormais. Or, je ne pouvais pas lui enserrer le tronc sans qu'elle soit lucide, sinon je risquais de faire un pansement trop serré et la blessée pourrait suffoquer. Lui tapoter vigoureusement les joues n'avait donné aucun résultat, et je me répugnais à lui lancer de l'eau à la figure après ce qu'elle venait d'endurer. Il y avait peut-être un moyen de la faire revenir à elle en douceur, mais la dernière fois que j'y avais eu recours, Isabella s'était sentie trahie par mon manque de respect envers elle. M'en voudrait-elle d'essayer d'éveiller ses sens pour la ramener à la dure réalité qui l'attendait? Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait pas une fois revenue à elle. D'ailleurs, est-ce que mes caresses allaient réussir à la rendre consciente? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir.

J'entrepris de lui masser délicatement l'intérieur des cuisses. Par expérience, je savais que le corps d'une femme pouvait réagir à des stimulations par simple réflexe, et que la dame qui se faisait stimuler n'avait pas besoin d'être présente mentalement pour que cela se produise. Je devais avouer que j'avais profité bassement de cette avantageuse disposition de la gent féminine par le passé. Il ne m'aurait par contre servi à rien de m'attarder longuement sur une zone moins érogène, et je promenai ma main de plus en plus près de sa chatte endormie. Je ne voulais pas entrer mes doigts trop profondément en elle puisqu'elle était, à ma connaissance, toujours neuve, mais je voulais tout de même m'assurer que mes effleurements étaient en train de l'exciter un tant soit peu comme je l'avais prévu. Je fis pénétrer deux doigts dans l'ouverture de son vagin, et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise en les ressortant. Isabella était déjà toute humide. Cela s'annonçait bien pour la suite. Et tant pis si elle ne se rappelait que vaguement de l'orgasme que je m'apprêtais à lui procurer. Parce que ce n'était que partie remise. J'allais m'assurer, dans les prochains jours, qu'elle prenne tellement son pied avec moi qu'elle en oublie jusqu'au nom de celui qui l'avait violentée de manière aussi extrême.

Après tout, j'avais maintenant des raisons très valables de garder Isabella chez moi. D'abord, je me devais de la protéger contre la folie d'Aro. Ensuite, tout le plaisir que j'avais l'intention de lui donner allait libérer des endorphines dans son corps, ce dont elle aurait farouchement besoin pour amoindrir la douleur qu'elle ne manquerait pas de ressentir à cause de ses foutues lacérations. Je souris en reprenant mes caresses dans les doux replis de son intimité.

**Chères amies, comme vous pouvez le constater, le meilleur est à venir…**

**Voulez-vous avoir le point de vue de Bella sur cette journée fatidique?**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de liberté ici pour les besoins de l'histoire; le mot endorphine fait partie du vocabulaire de la médecine moderne.**

**Je sais, j'utilise beaucoup d'adverbes. ****J.K. Rowling aussi.**

**Bad boy bad boy, what you gona do when she comes for you…**

**Milk.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: la très imaginative et talentueuse Stephenie Meyer possède tous les droits sur les personnages de la saga Twilight. Je possède seulement mes cahiers Clairefontaine pour écrire pendant que je regarde ****_Grey's Anatomy et Supernatural_****, et un vieux pc dont le clavier est rempli de miettes de biscuits. Je suis également la mère de trois petits démons qui m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs, surtout vers la fin de l'année scolaire. Aussi, ne m'en veuillez pas trop si je ne peux updater de façon plus régulière, mais que voulez-vous, la vie m'appelle ailleurs.**

**Je vous ai un peu laissées en plan la dernière fois et je m'en excuse, mes personnages n'en font vraiment qu'à leur tête (demandez à Fleur50), et ils étaient trop crevés pour en raconter davantage. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils sont de retour aujourd'hui pour la suite de ma fiction et pour vous divertir encore, je l'espère.**

**Wow, 30 reviews pour mon dernier chapitre, je suis sous le choc! Merci à vous toutes, amies lectrices, de continuer à me suivre et à y prendre plaisir. Comme d'habitude, je me dois de vous rappeler que cette fiction est destinée à un lectorat majeur et averti. **

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre douzième : Les obligations d'un dompteur d'esclaves, partie 2.

**EPOV**

_Après tout, j'avais maintenant des raisons très valables de garder Isabella chez moi. D'abord, je me devais de la protéger contre la folie d'Aro. Ensuite, tout le plaisir que j'avais l'intention de lui donner allait libérer des endorphines dans son corps, ce dont elle aurait farouchement besoin pour amoindrir la douleur qu'elle ne manquerait pas de ressentir à cause de ses foutues lacérations. Je souris en reprenant mes caresses dans les doux replis de son intimité…_

Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire à Isabella, je ne l'avais jamais fait à aucune autre esclave du harem, par crainte de rendre les captives à ma charge trop dépendantes de mes caresses et trop conscientes du contraste entre ma façon de les traiter et les manières brutales de leurs maîtres. Mais la marquise de Courville était inconsciente en ce moment et il y avait trop longtemps que je n'avais goûté à une femme comme je voulais la goûter, elle.

Elle était étendue sur le dos au milieu de mon lit, et elle hurlerait sans doute de douleur la seconde où elle retrouverait ses esprits, mais quand cela se produirait je pourrais au moins lui faire boire la drogue que j'avais subtilisée à Carlisle. J'avais d'abord commencé par masser les parties extérieures du sexe d'Isabella et j'avais pu observer à loisir son clitoris se gonfler sous l'excitation provoquée par mes caresses. La vue de sa chatte gorgée de désir ne fut pas longue à déclencher le mien, et je songeai alors que la situation actuelle, bien que dramatique au possible, ne manquait pas d'ironie. En effet, quel mauvais tour du destin de m'avoir fait rencontrer la femme la plus désirable de toute la planète, cependant que je ne pouvais la prendre afin de satisfaire mes plus bas instincts comme je l'aurais fait avec n'importe quelle autre fille du harem ou même n'importe quelle étrangère rencontrée à l'extérieur du palais. D'ailleurs, même si Isabella Swan n'avait pas été vierge, j'aurais été incapable de profiter des circonstances et de la pénétrer à son insu. Cette jeune noble méritait d'être respectée, a fortiori depuis qu'elle avait tenu tête à Aro. À ma connaissance, aucune esclave ne s'y était risquée de façon aussi évidente avant elle. Il fallait bien avouer, par contre, qu'aucune captive avant elle ne m'avait détesté au point de vouloir me compromettre. Blesser son maître et faire passer son geste pour la conséquence d'une mauvaise formation en matière de fellation, c'était quand même quelque chose! Mais c'était aussi de là que toute l'affaire avait dégénéré.

Et maintenant je devais faire le pari que la marquise de Courville se souviendrait de mes dernières paroles avant d'entrer dans la salle de dressage et qu'elle ne me tiendrait pas rigueur de me servir de son corps pour essayer de la sortir des limbes de l'inconscience. Je m'installai entre ses jambes dont le derrière était rougi par les lacérations, et j'entrepris de les écarter un peu plus pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses trésors, cachés ou offerts à ma vue. Putain d'enfer, le clitoris gonflé d'Isabella était une invitation pure et simple à la luxure! Je me devais pourtant de ne penser qu'au but que je m'étais fixé et à rien d'autre.

_Mon pauvre Edward, tu auras beau te prendre pour un gentilhomme, au fond tout ce que tu veux c'est de profiter au maximum de la situation!_

Et puis, qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir joindre l'agréable à l'utile?

Je palpai doucement le bouton nerveux de la marquise avec mes doigts et je vis ses jus déborder de son entrée et faire luire ses petites lèvres. Foutu merde, combien cela faisait-il de temps que je n'avais pas bouffé une chatte, qui plus est une chatte aussi mielleuse? J'avais été bien idiot de m'en priver avec les filles du harem sous prétexte que j'allais trop les gâter en leur faisant cadeau de ma langue. Bien entendu ça n'avait rien à voir avec la formation des prisonnières, et donc je n'avais en rien manqué à ma tâche en omettant de les satisfaire avec ma bouche.

Mais à présent, je sentais que j'avais été en disette beaucoup trop longtemps pour mon propre bien et que je risquais de me comporter en soudard envers Isabella. Malgré tout, j'hésitai à peine une seconde avant de plonger ma tête entre ses cuisses et de commencer à les lécher en remontant vers son sexe juteux. Si je parvenais à mes fins et que la demoiselle Swan était furieuse contre moi en revenant à elle, au moins mes efforts n'auraient pas été complètement vains si j'en retirais moi-même un certain bénéfice. J'atteignis l'entrée de son vagin avec ma langue et m'aventurai aussi profondément que je le pouvais en aspirant tout le liquide qui se trouvait sur mon passage. Sacrebleu, j'avais l'impression de déguster le plus raffiné des entremets! Je revins ensuite faire tournoyer ma langue autour de son clitoris, et c'est alors que je remarquai un léger mouvement de son bassin, comme si la jeune femme avait senti ce que j'étais en train de lui faire et que son corps réagissait en conséquence. À ce point là, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un simple réflexe.

Pour vérifier ce qu'il en était, je commençai à sucer son bouton nerveux en imaginant qu'elle était pleinement consciente et sur le point de jouir dans ma bouche, et je laissai vagabonder mes mains jusqu'à sa poitrine afin d'élever encore plus son niveau d'excitation. C'est à cet instant que je sentis des mains fureter dans mes cheveux avant de les agripper plus fermement. Je réalisai qu'Isabella cherchait à avoir prise sur quelque chose au moment ou elle explosait de volupté grâce aux soins prodigués par ma langue sur sa chatte demeurée en éveil. Je la sentis se contracter sous les ondes de plaisir, et en même temps je l'entendis dire, moitié criant, moitié gémissant, « Oh oui, Jacob, ouiiii! » Quoi? Est-ce quelle venait de prononcer le nom de son laquais?

Comme de toute évidence la marquise n'était plus comateuse, j'arrêtai mes caresses sur le champ et je la couvris avec la couette du lit pendant qu'elle reprenait une respiration normale. L'orgasme qu'elle croyait avoir reçu de son foutu domestique l'avait rendue à bout de souffle. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais quand elle les ouvrirait, probablement dans quelques secondes, il valait mieux que je me trouve ailleurs qu'entre ses jambes. Si vraiment elle avait dans l'idée que Jacob était responsable de son moment d'extase, elle allait sans doute vouloir me défigurer en réalisant sa méprise. Bordel de merde!

Finalement, il eût mieux valu qu'Emmett et Jasper laissent le palefrenier crever sur la plage plutôt que de le ramener à Volterra. Ils m'auraient évité bien des tracas. J'avais perdu un temps précieux à galoper à l'autre bout du domaine pour l'empêcher de se sauver alors que j'aurais pu utiliser ce temps pour justement apprendre à Isabella comment masturber Aro. J'avais par la suite été forcé de punir la marquise quand elle avait assommé Jasper pour protéger son servant. Une autre soirée que j'aurais pu passer à enseigner l'art de la fellation à Isabella et profiter de sa bouche aux lèvres si gourmandes. Et maintenant mes plans pour le reste de la semaine allaient vraisemblablement tomber à l'eau, encore par la faute de Jacob Black!

J'allai m'asseoir sur le coin du lit pour que la marquise de Courville voie mon visage en ouvrant les yeux. Il ne s'était pas écoulé plus d'une minute depuis qu'elle était venue dans ma bouche. Elle tourna sa tête dans ma direction, et je constatai que son visage était ravagé par la douleur et qu'elle semblait se retenir pour ne pas pleurer.

« Isabella, pour l'amour du ciel, si tu m'entends ouvre les yeux, » murmurai-je, penché sur sa figure aux traits dévastés par la souffrance.

Elle m'obéit, et je vis dans son regard un mélange de surprise et de consternation. J'aurais pensé y trouver de la colère, pourtant. Cependant, sa réplique allait me rendre encore plus confus…

**oooooo**

**BPOV**

Il était clair pour moi qu'Edward Cullen était un profiteur et un manipulateur qui se fichait éperdument des esclaves dont il était responsable. Apparemment, tant qu'il pouvait prendre son pied avec elles et que les Volturi se contentaient de les torturer de manière subtile et que le bon docteur Cullen était là pour 'nettoyer les dégâts', tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. J'avais donc beaucoup de difficulté à croire au plaidoyer que Carlisle avait fait en faveur de son fils hier lorsque j'étais allé voir dans quel état se trouvait Jacob.

D'accord, je devais bien admettre que je n'y étais pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère ce matin quand j'avais croisé Edward dans les escaliers après le moment infernal que je venais de passer avec nos soit disant maîtres. Peut-être que le dresseur d'esclaves était vraiment navré de ne pas avoir pu éviter cette rencontre avec Aro et ses frères. Peut-être qu'il ressentait véritablement quelque chose pour moi. J'étais retournée me coucher pour ne plus avoir à y penser. Edward allait s'occuper d'Alice et elle se chargerait de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé là-haut. La page était tournée. J'avais toujours eu une grande facilité à écarter de mon esprit les choses déplaisantes que je vivais.

Aussi, lorsque Edward s'était présenté à l'entrée du gynécée en début d'après-midi pour me voir, j'avais été vaguement perplexe. Et contrariée, à vrai dire. C'est pourquoi j'avais été cynique avec lui, sans porter grande attention à la tête d'enterrement qu'il avait en s'adressant à moi. L'incident avec Aro était déjà rangé bien loin dans un compartiment de ma mémoire. Mais il était vite devenu évident qu'Edward avait été envoyé par son employeur pour me la rafraîchir. À partir de là, tout avait déboulé. Le comte de Morvalle m'avait avoué qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal mais qu'il devait jouer la comédie devant Aro. Or ce dernier était plus futé qu'il n'y paraissait et avait deviné les intentions de l'homme à son service.

C'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée non pas à la merci d'Edward, dans la salle de domptage, mais bien à la merci d'un gros porc puant la concupiscence et la brutalité. Heureusement que j'avais fini par développer cette faculté de faire le vide autour de moi pour fuir une réalité trop désagréable et sur laquelle je n'avais aucun contrôle, sinon je serais morte de honte dès la seconde où Aro avait déchiré ma robe pour ajouter l'humiliation à la souffrance qui allait être mon lot dans les prochaines minutes. Et bien que l'anticipation de la douleur fût certainement en grande partie responsable du soudain détachement que je fus en mesure de montrer face à mon tortionnaire, la raison principale me motivant à demeurer stoïque était que je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me prenne pour une mauviette. De plus, s'il était réellement sincère lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir à me voir souffrir, le spectacle qu'Aro voulait le forcer à regarder allait peut-être lui faire perdre la raison, et qui sait alors comment la situation allait évoluer? Mais bon Dieu de merde, je savais bien que même si je fermais les yeux et penchais ma tête pour ne pas qu'Edward puisse voir les effets de la douleur sur mon visage, j'allais avoir mal et sans doute m'évanouir avant longtemps. Et Aro ayant le pouvoir absolu en ce moment, qui sait s'il n'avait pas l'intention de punir Edward après en avoir terminé avec moi?

Quand les coups de fouet qui pleuvaient dans mon dos n'avaient pas cessé après ce qui m'avait paru une éternité, j'avais compris qu'Aro voulait me voir morte, et pas seulement rabaissée dans mon orgueil. J'avais accueilli comme une bénédiction les ténèbres qui s'étaient emparés de moi, en songeant que j'avais été la cause de tous les malheurs qui s'étaient abattus sur les gens de mon entourage au cours de la dernière semaine, et qu'en quittant ce monde j'allais leur éviter d'autres calamités.

**oooooo**

J'avais toujours pensé que la mort était un lieu de noirceur où l'on ne percevait plus rien. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver au bord de la mer, aux Saintes-Maries, à cheval avec mon meilleur ami Jacob Black. Mais au lieu d'avoir ma propre monture, j'étais simplement installée derrière lui sur un magnifique cheval blanc comme il s'en trouvait des centaines dans la région. La Méditerranée brillait d'un éclat irréel et le ciel était bleu sombre à cause des nuages qui dissimulaient le soleil. Il n'y avait personne à part nous deux sur la plage. Éventuellement, Jacob fit faire une pause au cheval, et quand je mis les pieds sur le sol je retirai mes sandales pour aller enfouir mes orteils dans le sable humide. La sensation du sable entre mes doigts de pied était grisante, tout comme l'était cette impression de liberté qui m'avait envahie lorsque j'avais réalisé que la mort n'était pas aussi sinistre qu'on me l'avait fait croire. Je me mis à courir le long du bord de mer qui s'étirait à l'infini, et bientôt Jacob fut à mes trousses pour essayer de m'éclabousser avec l'eau des vagues. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler la dernière fois que j'avais été aussi insouciante, mais je me rappelais que j'avais arrêté de l'être quand mes parents m'avaient annoncé mon mariage prochain avec Mike Newton, duc de Cresson.

Mais puisque j'étais dans l'au-delà à présent, je n'avais plus à penser à ce stupide arrangement que mes parents avaient fait pour moi. Je fis exprès de me laisser attraper par mon ami et nous basculâmes ensemble sur le sable mouillé. Jacob était au dessus de moi, et en me donnant un élan je réussis à le faire tanguer et à me retrouver par-dessus lui. Il ne dit rien, mais il me sourit de façon espiègle avant de me faire vaciller afin que je me retrouve à nouveau sous lui. La seconde d'après, il m'embrassait fougueusement et mon cœur se mettait à battre la chamade. On aurait dit que j'avais absolument besoin de son affection et qu'il le comprenait sans que j'aie besoin de parler, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir pourquoi je cherchais les caresses de Jacob, puisque je n'étais pas plus amoureuse de lui maintenant que je ne l'avais été de mon vivant. D'ailleurs, comment la présence de Jacob à mes côtés s'expliquait-elle? Aux dernières nouvelles il reposait à l'infirmerie du docteur Cullen… Mais comme je trouvais très agréables les baisers qu'il déposait maintenant sur ma gorge, je ne voulais pas y réfléchir davantage.

Sans me quitter des yeux, mon palefrenier commença tranquillement à me dévêtir, et je ne pus réprimer un éclat de rire en voyant la facilité avec laquelle il parvint à me débarrasser de mes atours. La dernière fois, il avait eu besoin de mon aide pour y arriver…Je fermai les yeux dans l'anticipation des prochaines caresses, et je sentis les mains de Jacob tenter doucement d'écarter mes jambes. Il est vrai que nous n'avions jamais pu continuer ces fameuses leçons qui devaient aboutir à la perte de ma virginité. J'étais toute disposée à aller de l'avant à présent. Mais peut-être aussi que j'étais condamnée à ne jamais connaître la sensation d'être pénétrée par un sexe d'homme, car Jacob semblait ne vouloir utiliser que sa bouche pour me satisfaire. Je réalisai cependant, en sentant sa langue s'enfoncer dans mon intimité, que je n'y perdais rien au change. Même que l'excitation que j'éprouvai sous cette nouvelle forme de stimulation surpassait toutes celles que j'avais ressenties auparavant. Mon bassin se cambra malgré moi et je cherchai quelque chose pour m'agripper, quelque chose avec plus de prise que le sable sur lequel je reposais. Mes mains trouvèrent à s'accrocher à la chevelure de mon ami devenu mon amant au même moment où je sentais ses mains à lui, masser délicatement mes seins comme s'il avait deviné que ce geste allait m'envoyer par-dessus bord, dans un océan de volupté sans fin. La jouissance que je ressentis alors se propagea en ondes qui prirent en effet une éternité à se dissiper.

J'avais crié le nom de Jacob au moment où j'avais cru que j'allais mourir sous ce trop plein de plaisir, et peut-être que c'était la chose à ne pas faire, car tout de suite après, je me retrouvai en enfer. J'aurais bien dû me douter que j'étais aboutie au paradis par erreur, de toute manière. Et maintenant mon corps était en train de brûler sur des charbons ardents, ou sur une coulée de lave; difficile de savoir exactement…

« Isabella, pour l'amour du ciel, si tu m'entends ouvre les yeux, » entendis-je chuchoter au creux de mon oreille.

Il me sembla reconnaître la voix d'Edward, et la pensée de ce que cela signifiait eut raison de ma détermination à ne pas pleurer malgré la douleur atroce que je ressentais désormais. J'ouvris les yeux et j'aperçus effectivement le comte de Morvalle à mon chevet. J'éclatai en sanglots, «Oh non, il t'a eu toi aussi! »

Edward fronça un sourcil en me voyant fondre en larmes devant lui. Étais-je donc la seule à me sentir comme si j'avais été écorchée vive? Aro avait-il utilisé une torture plus douce pour envoyer son dresseur d'esclaves ad patres? Comme il se contentait de m'observer bizarrement, je poursuivis, entre deux sanglots, « Je suis vraiment désolé, Edward, qu'Aro ait fini par avoir le dernier mot. »

Enfin mon interlocuteur parut juger que mon commentaire méritait une réponse, car il répliqua, « Tudieu, marquise! Si ce chien fini d'Aro avait eu le dernier mot, il ne te resterait plus assez de peau dans le dos pour que je puisse y appliquer la crème à l'arnica de mon père! »

« Je ne comprends pas, Edward. Ne sommes-nous pas en train de croupir en enfer? » Demandai-je bêtement.

« Putain de bon Dieu, Isabella…Bella, où donc as-tu été élevée? Chez les Ursulines? Plus personne ne croit à l'enfer de nos jours! » Dit-il vivement.

Il avait l'air exaspéré par mon attitude, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Comment osait-il s'adresser à moi sur ce ton, après ce qui venait de m'arriver? Et comment osait-il user de mon diminutif? Et puisque de toute évidence j'étais plus vivante que je ne l'avais cru, pourquoi m'avoir sorti de l'état de bien-être dans lequel je me trouvais il n'y avait pas cinq minutes de cela? Je tentai de le remettre à sa place entre deux élancements dans mon dos, « Ma foi, Edward, si je t'exaspère à ce point, peut-être eût-il mieux valu laisser Aro terminer le massacre qu'il avait entrepris sur ma personne! »

Mais je regrettai aussitôt mon commentaire sarcastique, car le dresseur d'esclaves me lança un regard rempli d'indignation, alors que je voulais surtout qu'il s'excuse d'être aussi désagréable envers moi.

« C'est ça, Bella, continue à m'irriter comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que bientôt tu vas me balancer que j'étais de mèche avec ce malade mental que j'ai pourtant été à deux doigts d'éviscérer dans mon donjon pendant que tu étais dans les limbes… »

« Justement, Edward, » l'interrompis-je sèchement, « j'étais très bien là où je me trouvais. J'étais en train de vivre un moment enchanteur dans un lieu paradisiaque où j'aurais préféré demeurer, surtout si c'était uniquement pour subir tes remarques stupides à mon réveil et pour endurer cette brûlure incessante! »

Je fermai les yeux, de peur d'avoir fait déborder le vase, mais j'entendis seulement Edward soupirer, « Je sais que tu as très mal en ce moment, Bella, mais je n'avais pas le choix de te ramener à la réalité pour pouvoir te faire boire un antalgique et te faire un bandage convenable. »

Son explication tenait la route, mais pas complètement. En outre, je ne saisissais pas comment il m'avait ramenée à mes sens, ni pourquoi il était contrarié. Après ce qu'il m'avait avoué plus tôt dans la journée, je trouvais son comportement quelque peu paradoxal.

« N'est-ce pas plutôt le travail de ton père de s'occuper de soigner les esclaves abusées par leurs maîtres? » Questionnai-je, méfiante tout à coup.

« Carlisle en a déjà plein les bras en ce moment avec Jacob, Jasper et Alice à l'infirmerie. Et comme tes plaies sont nombreuses mais relativement bénignes, j'ai pris la liberté de te transférer dans ma chambre au lieu de te monter chez lui. Il me suffira de lui demander de m'apporter plus d'herbes analgésiques et tu pourras demeurer ici le temps de cicatriser, » expliqua Edward.

Cette solution me semblait aller à l'encontre de toute logique.

« Edward, » soupirai-je à mon tour, « si mes plaies sont à ce point superficielles, je ne constituerai pas un si grand fardeau pour le docteur Cullen, et je serai autant à l'abri d'Aro dans ses appartements que je le suis ici. De plus, j'aurai la compagnie d'Alice et de Jacob… »

Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de terminer ma phrase, car quelque chose que je venais de dire ranima la fureur d'Edward. Il me coupa d'aplomb, « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas prononcer le nom de ton foutu palefrenier devant moi, Bella. Et tu ferais aussi bien de te rappeler que tu n'es pas libre de décider de quoi que ce soit dans ce palais, pas même de ce que tu manges, en principe. Alors si je te dis que tu restes ici, tu n'as pas le choix d'obéir, marquise de Courville. »

Il avait recommencé à utiliser mon titre de noblesse. Il voulait me rendre folle, ma parole… Je décidai que j'allais avoir le cœur net à propos de son attitude lunatique. Et d'abord, j'allais en finir avec la familiarité.

« Très bien, Edward, à votre guise, puisque de toute façon je suis incapable de sortir de ce lit dans mon état actuel. Cependant, vous vous devez d'informer la duchesse d'Essanges, la comtesse de Marillac et ma gouvernante Esme de ma situation. Et surtout, je vous prierais de bien vouloir m'expliquer pourquoi cela vous a contrarié d'entendre prononcer le nom de mon laquais! »

Le comte sembla faire un effort immense pour rester impassible, mais j'allais quand même l'avoir à l'usure.

« Si vous ne répondez pas à ma question, je ne boirai pas votre drogue, je ne vous laisserai pas me panser, et je vais hurler de douleur toute la nuit à vous en crever les tympans, monsieur de Morvalle, » dis-je encore.

Mais alors Edward approcha son visage encore plus près du mien et me demanda, avec un mince sourire en coin et des yeux malicieux, « Alors, Isabella, tu t'es bien amusée avec ton domestique pendant que tu gisais inconsciente dans mon lit? »

Mon cœur sauta dans ma poitrine en entendant la question d'Edward. Comment diable pouvait-il savoir où mon esprit était allé vagabonder quand j'avais perdu connaissance? Foutu bordel, se pouvait-il que j'aie _réellement_ éprouvé un orgasme et que j'aie, par conséquent, _réellement_ crié le nom de Jacob au moment de jouir comme une dévergondée? Mon Dieu! L'expression qui devait traverser mon visage en ce moment! Je tirai vivement sur l'édredon pour enfouir ma tête sous les draps. Je voulais vraiment mourir à présent.

Comme la honte m'empêchait de parler, Edward poursuivit, « Tu sais, marquise, des femmes qui jouissent spontanément pendant qu'elles rêvent, ça arrive très souvent. Mais quand une fille est inconsciente, c'est une toute autre affaire. Pour qu'elle puisse avoir un orgasme, elle a besoin d'un petit coup de main, ou de langue, si tu préfères… »

L'implication derrière les paroles du dresseur d'esclaves était embarrassante à l'extrême. Je voulais rester sous les couvertures et ne plus jamais devoir affronter son regard envoûtant. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il puisse voir mon visage grimacer à cause de la douleur qui était de plus en plus intolérable. L'ennui, c'est que maintenant je comprenais la raison pour laquelle Edward était contrarié, et justement, c'était tout à fait irrationnel. Il avait vraisemblablement voulu me faire retrouver mes esprits par une méthode qui pourrait lui être profitable, et il était mécontent que j'attribue à un autre le plaisir que j'avais éprouvé grâce à son expertise.

J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser, de manière innocente et à travers la couette. Tant pis s'il en perdait la moitié. « Monsieur le comte, si je comprends bien, vous avez encore profité bassement de mon corps, et vous semblez attendre après des remerciements que vous croyez mériter. Ne perdez pas votre temps, je ne vous féliciterai pas pour l'effort que vous avez mis à me ranimer. Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, je croyais tout du long que je me trouvais en présence de Jacob Black. »

Bien entendu je savais que je venais de dépasser les bornes avec ma remarque cynique, mais je savais aussi que je n'avais rien à craindre physiquement de la part d'Edward. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je le vis me rejoindre sous la couverture et me faire basculer de manière à se retrouver par dessus moi, ses jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches et ses mains frôlant mes épaules. Il ramena mes bras au dessus de ma tête en tenant fermement mes poignets, et pencha son visage angélique vers le mien. Mon cœur se mit subitement à battre plus vite. « Rassure-toi, Bella, » murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus veloutée, « je ne t'en demande pas tant. De toute façon, quand je vais en avoir terminé avec toi, tu ne te souviendras même plus du nom de ce maudit garçon d'écurie… »

Et ce disant, il se pencha encore davantage et ses lèvres se fusionnèrent aux miennes comme si un aimant les y avait attirées. Je crus que j'allais défaillir à nouveau. Et je fus envahie par un sentiment de confusion. Avant d'être emportée trop loin par le désir qui était en train de monter en moi juste à me faire embrasser par Edward, je me devais de clarifier la situation. Je tentai de tourner la tête pour qu'il comprenne que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. À contre cœur, il lâcha ma bouche pour m'observer plus attentivement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella? » Demanda-t-il, avec comme une pointe de déception dans la voix.

_Ce serait plutôt à lui de répondre à cette question, ne crois-tu pas, Bella? Il est ici pour donner la fessée aux femmes trop émancipées, pour les rabaisser à l'état de soumission la plus absolue, et à la place il s'apprête à…à faire quoi, au juste?_

« Mais par la fin qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Edward? » fis-je en essayant de retrouver mon souffle après le baiser impétueux du comte.

« Cesse de me vouvoyer, Bella, » se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix rauque en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille gauche.

Ce type était encore plus diabolique que je l'avais imaginé jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je…je veux pouvoir garder une distance, monsieur de Morvalle, » balbutiai-je faiblement. Enfer de merde, _ça_ en plus de la douleur!

Mais je réalisai que je n'avais plus aussi mal lorsque Edward me touchait, justement…

« Je te ferai remarquer que tu n'étais pas si distante que ça, tout à l'heure, marquise, » souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

« C'est parce que je croyais que nous ne faisions plus partie du monde des vivants, » trouvai-je comme excuse.

Mais je sentais que j'allais bientôt être à court d'arguments.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux profiter du fait que nous sommes tous les deux très en vie, Bella. Pour le moment, du moins, » marmonna-t-il en suçant mon autre lobe.

Il n'y avait hélas plus grand-chose que je pouvais faire à ce stade-ci pour fuir l'emprise d'Edward. En outre, il tenait toujours fermement mes poignets. Je tentai le tout pour le tout avant de perdre la raison.

« Vous me faites mal, Edward, » répliquai-je mollement.

Pas très convainquant, et totalement faux. En fait, bizarrement, je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur à cet instant précis.

« Vraiment, Bella? Tu as mal par ma faute? Je peux changer ça, si tu me laisses faire. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je pourrais t'aider à te faire sentir bien. Et qui sait? Peut-être qu'ensuite tu n'aurais pas besoin de cette drogue que tu refuses de prendre de toute façon, » riposta-t-il en me lâchant les poignets et en commençant mine de rien à caresser ma poitrine.

Ah! C'était à ça qu'il voulait en venir! Peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour moi, alors.

_C'est ta dernière carte, Bella, après tu es cuite…_

« Je… je n'avais pas réfléchi à l'autre alternative. Peut-être que je ferais mieux d'accepter ce médicament, » bégayai-je.

Edward me dévisagea intensément une fois de plus. Qu'y avait-il de si particulier dans mon visage pour qu'il semble si captivé par celui-ci?

« Trop tard, Bella, j'en ai assez de voir tes traits se distordre de douleur. Je veux les voir s'épanouir au moment où tu éclateras de volupté dans mes bras… »

Seigneur Dieu, juste à entendre Edward insinuer qu'il comptait me faire ma fête, j'en avais des tiraillements dans le bas-ventre. Trois jours à Volterra et j'étais en train de devenir une libertine finie. Connerie de merde. C'était peut-être aussi un des rôles d'Edward, de transformer toutes les filles du harem en chiennes en chaleur. Après tout, comment faisaient sinon toutes ces femmes pour se prêter aux caprices des Volturi? Sans doute étaient-elles toutes maintenues en état d'excitation constante, sexuellement parlant, au point d'en être réduites à chercher même les attouchements de leurs maîtres, aussi répugnants fussent-ils. La séance du bain avec l'eunuque Felix à mon arrivée au château me revint en mémoire. Sûrement que ce rituel destiné lui aussi à rendre les femmes dépendantes au plaisir charnel faisait partie des moyens mis en place pour empêcher les captives de vouloir en finir avec cette vie d'esclavage. Soudain, les paroles de Kate prirent tout leur sens. _« Sans entrer dans les détails, je vous dirai simplement que nous recevons certaines compensations en retour de nos services..., » _avait-elle dit. Est-ce que ce genre de compensations pourrait me satisfaire? Mieux valait ne pas trop y penser…la réponse n'était pas si évidente.

«… Mais je ne peux pas te prendre de force, Bella, et je vois bien que tu as l'esprit ailleurs en ce moment, » soupira Edward en arrêtant ses caresses.

Il s'en allait faire un mouvement pour s'éloigner de moi, mais je le retins par le bras. Soit il voulait tester ma réaction, soit il ne saisissait pas mon tourment. Et comment aurait-il pu savoir que je ne voulais tout simplement pas être traitée comme les autres filles du harem, que je ne voulais pas être réduite à l'état d'objet sexuel?

« Je t'en prie, Edward, ne t'en va pas, » finis-je malgré tout par supplier d'une voix à peine audible.

Le dompteur d'esclaves fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air surpris par ma requête. Surpris et confus.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller, Bella, » répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir, « mais ta proximité est en train de me rendre fou, et je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu ressens la même chose pour moi, bordel de merde! »

« Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi? » Répétai-je platement.

« Ma parole, Bella, est-ce que tu penses que j'accorde autant d'attention à toutes les femmes dont j'ai la charge? Ne t'ai-je pas expliqué, avant le supplice d'Aro, que tu ne me laissais pas indifférent? » Demanda le comte, avec un renouveau d'exaspération.

« Mais Kate m'a dit que les esclaves du harem reçoivent toutes des compensations, » expliquai-je d'une petite voix.

« C'est exact, marquise, mais elles sont très faciles à contenter, et je n'ai pas besoins de leur faire la démonstration de mes caresses les plus élaborées. Aussi, j'espère que tu sauras apprécier le fait que tu es la seule sur qui j'ai pratiqué un cunnilingus depuis mon arrivée à Volterra, » dit-il sur un ton presque arrogant.

Bien entendu, il fallait qu'il utilise un mot que je ne connaissais pas. J'en avais décidément plus qu'assez de sa condescendance, mais je devais m'avouer que ses paroles avaient le don d'exacerber les sensations bizarres dans mes entrailles. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais; je réalisais que je désirais ardemment cet homme, physiquement, mais j'avais peur d'être en train de tomber plus profondément que ça, de ressentir plus que du désir, justement. Sa tentative pour m'éviter le pire avec Aro, même si elle avait échoué, me l'avait fait voir sous un jour beaucoup plus flatteur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de railler, agacée, « Je vois mal comment je pourrais apprécier quelque chose qui m'est inconnu, Edward. »

Le dresseur d'esclaves se pencha à nouveau sur mon visage et recommença à promener son nez dans mon cou. « Tu es sûre que tu ne cherches pas uniquement à te faire rafraîchir la mémoire, Bella? » murmura-t-il encore.

Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. J'aurais beau tenter me convaincre du contraire autant que je voudrais, il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Edward et moi. Je sentais que c'était inéluctable…

« Touché, Edward, » répondis-je en cassant ma voix.

Ça y est, je venais de sceller mon destin. Je venais implicitement de donner la permission à Edward de me donner du plaisir, et j'allais bientôt être reléguée au même rang que Tanya et sa bande de copines…

« Bella, je voudrais que tu comprennes que dans ta condition, recevoir du plaisir n'est pas seulement une compensation, c'est un traitement nécessaire. »

Et en disant cela, Edward se redressa; il repoussa les couvertures et alla se placer entre mes jambes. Je fermai les yeux, dans l'expectative.

**oooooo**

Cette fois-ci j'étais pleinement consciente lorsque Edward entreprit de m'amener au pinacle de la jouissance. Et comme le plaisir que je ressentis quand il plongea sa langue dans ma chatte pour lécher goulûment mes sécrétions intimes fut encore plus intense que lors de mes transports précédents, je me posai la question à savoir si c'était parce qu'il était un amant hors du commun ou si c'était simplement parce que chaque orgasme se devait d'être meilleur que le précédent. Seule l'expérience pourrait m'apporter une réponse, encore que je n'avais pas du tout envie de me donner à quelqu'un d'autre pour vérifier cette hypothèse à présent que j'avais eu un aperçu des fameuses caresses plus sophistiquées d'Edward.

Je me sentais tellement bien à ses côtés, que j'en vins à me demander si au bout du compte la providence n'avait pas plutôt joué en ma faveur, en causant le naufrage, dans le seul but de me faire tomber dans les bras d'Edward. J'avais été attirée par lui bien malgré moi depuis le début, mais à présent j'aurais juré que j'avais été envoyée sur terre uniquement pour lier mon destin avec le sien.

Il m'avait avoué, pendant qu'il prenait un plaisir manifeste à me savourer pour me faire venir dans sa bouche, qu'il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de semblable à ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi avec une autre femme. Étant donné la quantité de femmes qu'il avait côtoyées dans sa vie, même s'il était encore très jeune, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de me sentir spéciale.

Il était maintenant allongé à côté de moi et fixait le plafond, l'air préoccupé. Je fis remarquer, « Edward, ce n'est pas plus agréable pour moi de voir ton visage d'ange rongé par l'anxiété que ça ne l'est pour toi de me voir souffrir. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plaît. »

« Je songeais à Aro, Bella, et à ce qu'il nous a fait subir à tous les deux. Il ne va certainement pas en rester là. Il va encore vouloir me tester. Et je ne pourrai plus tenter de jouer la comédie devant lui, pas maintenant que je sais jusqu'où il est capable d'aller dans sa folie. »

Étrangement, à présent que j'avais la certitude qu'Edward était vraiment là pour me protéger, Aro ne me faisait plus aussi peur. Ou alors c'était parce que je me sentais au dessus de cette réalité dramatique à cause de l'état de bien-être dans lequel je baignais. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de faire partager ce bonheur à mon amant! Peut-être qu'il y en avait un, et très simple par-dessus le marché. Si je parvenais à lui faire prendre son pied comme j'avais compris qu'il le prenait avec les autres esclaves du harem, peut-être qu'il envisagerait l'avenir avec moins d'inquiétude et de stress. Et il fallait aussi que je lui dise que j'étais capable de supporter n'importe quoi de la part d'Aro si lui-même demeurait toujours au palais pour s'occuper de moi.

« Edward, te rappelles-tu ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure? » Demandai-je, hésitante.

« Je t'ai dit bien des choses, trésor, depuis que tu as retrouvé tes esprits, » répondit-il en tournant la tête vers moi et en essayant de sourire. « Il faudrait que tu sois un peu plus spécifique. »

« Que nous devrions tous les deux profiter du fait que nous sommes vivants, ou un truc du genre…, » dis-je avec encore plus d'hésitation.

Putain de merde, comment devais-je m'y prendre pour qu'Edward comprenne enfin où je voulais en venir?

« Si fait, Bella, et je pense de plus en plus que nous devrions profiter du présent, car j'ai l'impression que notre avenir ne vaudra pas grand-chose, si tu veux savoir le fond de ma pensée, » répliqua-t-il, mais sans avoir l'air de saisir où je m'en allais avec mes questions.

« Foutue merde, Edward Cullen de Morvalle! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors? Je croyais que tu mourais d'envie de me prendre! » M'exclamai-je, à bout de patience.

_Ouf, Bella, ça y est, la balle est dans son camp!_

Edward se retourna sur son flanc pour mieux voir l'expression de mon visage.

« Vraiment, Bella, tu veux que je te déflore? Tu n'étais pourtant pas chaude à l'idée quand je te l'ai offert il y a à peine deux jours, » remarqua-t-il, mi taquin, mi dubitatif.

« Vois-tu, Edward, » tentai-je de me justifier, « trois choses se sont produites au cours des dernières 48 heures: primo, j'ai eu une conversation instructive avec ton père, deusio, j'ai fait la connaissance d'Aro qui est un personnage répugnant, et tertio, je… »

Je m'arrêtai avant d'admettre à Edward que j'étais tombée follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui quelque part entre dimanche et la minute présente. De toute façon, c'était ridicule et impensable. En un mot, c'était inavouable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais ajouter, Bella? » Questionna mon amant en relevant un sourcil.

Tonnerre de Dieu, je me sentais comme si j'allais fondre lorsqu'il me regardait comme ça…

« Je disais juste que…que j'en avais assez d'être vierge et que finalement, si j'ai le choix entre un des Volturi ou le dresseur d'esclaves, je préfère de loin le dernier mentionné, » lançai-je tout à trac avant d'en dire trop et de me trahir.

« Je dois avouer que je trouve ton explication un peu bancale, Bella, » soupira Edward. « Honnêtement, si je n'avais pas à tenir compte de cet enfoiré d'Aro que je ne veux plus jamais voir s'approcher de ta personne, je penserais que tu cherches à t'offrir à moi parce que tu te sens redevable. Or je ne veux pas que tu te donnes à moi uniquement parce que tu sais dorénavant ce que je ressens pour toi. J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas juste pour me contenter, moi, que tu le fais. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce commentaire de la part d'Edward, même si en fait cela n'avait rien d'étonnant vu les circonstances. J'étais différente des autres filles du harem et je voyais bien que je n'étais pas qu'un jouet sexuel pour lui, précisément. Mais il se trouvait que mon monde évoluait autour de lui désormais, alors forcément je voudrais toujours le contenter. Par ailleurs, il devait sûrement avoir compris que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui moi aussi, même si je ne voulais pas prononcer les paroles fatidiques. Alors pourquoi être sceptique face à ma requête? Une pensée m'effleura soudain l'esprit: il n'avait pas qualifié son sentiment envers moi. Peut-être que ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'imaginais, ni aussi fort. Peut-être que, pour l'heure, il valait mieux invoquer le désir physique et rien d'autre. Je répondis, « Edward, tu ne te poses pas ce genre de questions avec les autres filles du harem, et tu ne devrais pas t'en poser avec moi non plus lorsque je te dis que je suis enfin prête. En ce moment je crève de désir pour toi et c'est tout ce que tu devrais prendre en considération, foutu bordel! »

Je ne sus jamais si c'était ma réplique ou bien son propre désir qui le fit réagir, mais la seconde d'après, Edward me sautait dessus comme un lion sur sa proie et s'emparait de ma bouche pour poursuivre le baiser interrompu tout à l'heure. Je ne pouvais pas bouger à ma guise à cause de mes blessures, mais lorsque je réussis à accrocher le col de sa chemise avec mes mains fébriles, Edward comprit que je tenais à le voir aussi nu que je l'étais moi-même depuis qu'Aro m'avait torturée. Il retira donc sa chemise et son pantalon, et il se pencha à nouveau sur moi. Je pus admirer une fois de plus son torse recouvert d'un duvet de la même teinte cuivrée que celle de sa chevelure, et j'allai tout de suite y promener mes doigts qui n'attendaient que ça depuis la veille. Mes mains allèrent ensuite tracer le contour de ses épaules modelées à la perfection et je poussai un petit cri de contentement. Seigneur Jésus! La peau du dompteur d'esclaves était plus douce que de la soie! Je tentai de me redresser afin de pouvoir y faire vagabonder mes lèvres.

« Attends, Bella, laisse-moi t'aider, » murmura Edward en devinant mon intention.

Il se pencha davantage de façon à ce que son cou soit à la hauteur de mes lèvres et je les fis glisser de haut en bas dans son cou et de gauche à droite sur les os de ses clavicules. Je sentais des petits chocs partout où ma bouche se posait. Après un moment à savourer la peau satinée de mon amant, je l'entendis souffler dans mon oreille, « Tu vas te fatiguer si tu continues à essayer de me dévorer de la sorte, Bella. Tâche de relaxer et de te laisser faire à présent. »

Il est vrai que le moindre mouvement commençait à me demander un effort. J'obéis donc à la consigne d'Edward, et je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur ses caresses. Il ramena mes bras au dessus de ma tête et entreprit de masser mes seins comme il l'avait fait durant la séance de l'autre soir. Je savais que cela allait avoir pour effet de me rendre humide et languissante de me faire pénétrer, si tant est que je ne le sois pas déjà. Bientôt, sous la stimulation de mes mamelons par ses doigts experts, mes entrailles se mirent à me tirailler et le produit de mon excitation à s'écouler entre mes cuisses. Tout à coup, je réalisai que la bouche d'Edward avait remplacé ses mains pour titiller mon désir, en suçant chacun de mes mamelons à tour de rôle, ce qui me fit cambrer vivement le bassin et pousser une plainte de volupté.

« Pitié, Edward, je n'en peux plus, » haletai-je langoureusement.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser de plaisir dans la seconde qui suivrait.

« Déjà? Attends, laisse-moi vérifier ça, » entendis-je Edward souffler sur mon ventre.

Puis je sentis ses doigts s'introduire en moi et je pensai que j'allais m'évanouir. Lorsqu'il les ressortit, je le vis les mettre dans sa bouche pour les sucer.

« Tu es décidément exquise de partout, marquise. C'est presque indécent de goûter aussi bon, » affirma-t-il en écartant mes jambes et en les ramenant vers lui de chaque côté de ses hanches de manière à ce que ma chatte soit tout près de sa verge en érection.

Mais à ce stade-là, à dire vrai, il aurait pu m'envoyer les pires insultes que je ne l'aurais sans doute pas réalisé. J'étais juste sur le point de venir et c'était presque douloureux d'essayer de me retenir.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Edward, prends-moi tout de suite, ou je ne réponds plus de rien! » hurlai-je, à moitié hystérique.

C'est à ce moment précis que j'entendis de violents coups frappés à la porte qui donnait accès aux appartements d'Edward.

« Edward, connard d'enculé, je sais que tu es là! »

Je reconnus la voix d'Emmett à travers la cloison.

« Reviens plus tard, espèce d'andouille, » répondit Edward en me faisant un clin d'œil de connivence. « C'est pas le moment de venir me chercher noise, là! »

Mais l'autre poursuivit malgré tout. « C'est Carlisle qui m'envoie, triple idiot! Jasper vient de sortir du coma, et ça ne va pas du tout! »

**Eh non, Bella et Edward, ce sera pas pour tout de suite, désolée!**

**Et que diable se passe-t-il avec Jasper?**

**Fleur, comme toujours, mille mercis pour ton aide précieuse.**

**Milk**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : comme vous le savez sans doute, j'écris aussi des histoires en anglais. Malheureusement (ou heureusement), mon talent ne se compare en rien à celui de Stephenie Meyer, à qui appartiennent les personnages de la saga Twilight. Par contre, j'adore m'amuser avec lesdits personnages, surtout lorsque en bout de ligne je reçois vos commentaires positifs qui m'encouragent à poursuivre cette fiction. Wow! Plus de 40 reviews pour le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté, c'est tout un incitatif, croyez-moi! **

**N'allez surtout pas imaginer que j'écris à l'aveugle sans savoir où je m'en vais. Il n'en est rien. Je sais déjà qu'il y aura 25 chapitres à cette histoire, et ce qui va arriver dans chacun des chapitres restants (12 si on ne compte pas celui-ci). Et oui, je sais quand Edward et Bella vont enfin passer aux choses sérieuses, mais je ne vais pas vous le dire. Hi! hi! Par contre, je me dois de vous avertir qu'il y a des scènes choquantes qui s'en viennent.**

**Bonne lecture. **

Chapitre treizième : Jasper Whitlock.

**JasperPOV**

_Volterra, juin 1662._

Aujourd'hui est un jour que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir arriver. Je dois suivre mon père en dehors de la ville pour assister à la correction d'un des travailleurs qui ne répond pas aux critères des Volturi.

Il y a déjà quelques semaines que j'ai douze ans, et mon père a passé les deux dernières années à me casser les oreilles avec ses histoires d'esclaves qui sont paresseux, incompétents, arrogants, ou qui essayent tout bonnement de s'enfuir du domaine. Voyez-vous, mon père est en charge de quarante hommes qui sont les prisonniers des Volturi et qui sont obligés de travailler aux champs sans recevoir un écu en échange. Il m'a prévenu que lorsque j'atteindrais mes douze ans, il commencerait à me former pour que je devienne son digne successeur.

Je hais mon père de toutes mes forces, et je déteste la vie au palais des Volturi. J'aurais préféré que mon père m'abandonne à l'orphelinat lorsque ma mère est morte en couche plutôt que de me faire trimballer jusqu'ici quand il vint offrir ses services de gardien d'esclaves à Aro. Mais je n'avais que deux ans à l'époque et je ne pouvais pas protester. En outre, nous avions erré à travers toute la France depuis ma naissance et mon père n'en pouvait plus de cette vie de nomade. Quelqu'un lui parla de ces terres situées entre la France et l'Italie et qui ne faisaient partie d'aucune juridiction. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était rendu à Volterra pour devenir l'employé des trois frères Volturi. J'avais été placé sous la surveillance des esclaves femelles du château, que ce soit les cuisinières ou les lavandières.

Une des raisons que j'ai de détester mon père – à part du fait qu'il gagne son pain à battre des hommes vulnérables et sans ressources – est qu'à cause de la vie que j'ai menée jusqu'à présent, je n'ai reçu aucune éducation formelle. Or, avec tout l'argent qu'il reçoit des Volturi, mon paternel aurait très bien pu m'envoyer dans un pensionnat où j'aurais pu m'instruire et apprendre à socialiser avec des gens de mon âge. Car évidemment, je n'ai aucun ami à Volterra. Les enfants de la ville savent que mon père est le tortionnaire des esclaves, et cela les effraie trop pour vouloir sympathiser avec moi quand je sors du palais pour explorer les alentours.

Et pourtant, s'ils se donnaient la peine de m'écouter, j'aurais des histoires intéressantes à leur raconter. Intéressantes et troublantes… À l'âge que j'ai, il y a belle lurette que mes 'nounous' ne peuvent plus surveiller mes moindres allées et venues. Aussi, il m'arrive de me balader à l'étage du harem pour avoir une chance d'admirer les belles captives que les Volturi gardent au palais pour assouvir leurs moindres caprices sexuels. Et oui, j'ai beau n'être qu'un gamin, je vis dans un endroit gouverné par trois débauchés, et j'en connais plus sur leurs mœurs dissolues qu'il serait convenable d'en savoir pour un garçon de mon âge. Encore par la faute de mon père qui n'aurait jamais dû m'emmener vivre ici en premier lieu.

Lors d'une de mes promenades, j'ai découvert une porte secrète qui donne accès à la salle d'eau des esclaves du harem sans être obligé de traverser les appartements qui leur sont réservés. Depuis cette découverte, je passe souvent du temps caché derrière un muret dans la salle du grand bassin ou dans le sauna. J'aime bien regarder les filles nager toutes nues dans la piscine et se faire des confidences. J'ai appris toutes sortes de choses en les écoutant. Entre autres, qu'un des frères Volturi a mis une des esclaves du harem enceinte il y a quelques années, et qu'elle a accouché de jumeaux dans le plus grand secret. J'ignore cependant ce qu'il est advenu de cette fille et de ses deux bébés nés prématurément, mais à entendre les prisonnières raconter son histoire, il semblerait qu'elle-même ne pouvait savoir avec certitude l'identité du père.

Le sauna, quant à lui, m'attire pour une autre raison: je peux en effet y être le témoin de caresses intimes entre deux ou même plusieurs femmes, et cela est très divertissant comme spectacle. Ça éveille des sensations mystérieuses au plus profond de moi. Il faut dire que la vue de femmes qui se donnent du plaisir mutuellement est excitante au possible, même si je trouve ça contre nature. Mais je comprends parfaitement les captives de vouloir profiter du sauna pour s'en donner à cœur joie. C'est que les esclaves sexuelles des Volturi ne sont pas particulièrement bien traitées par leur maîtres, et elles ne sont entourées que d'eunuques à longueur de journée. Elles doivent trouver le temps long et essayer de se distraire comme elles peuvent. Si vous vous demandez comment je sais que les femmes du harem ne sont pas bien traitées par leurs maîtres et de façon générale, c'est que vous n'avez pas pigé à quel point je suis au courant de ce qui se passe ici.

Premièrement, il y a un sale type qui travaille pour les Volturi, et qui se charge de pourvoir ceux-ci en filles nuit après nuit. Ce salaud s'appelle James, et son rôle ici consiste uniquement à escorter les esclaves du harem à la chambre des trois frères pour ne pas qu'elles se perdent en chemin. Un truc que je serais en mesure de faire aussi bien que lui, d'ailleurs. Après tout, le château et ses multiples couloirs labyrinthiques n'ont plus aucun mystère pour moi. James est un maniaque sexuel lui-même, et je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises violer l'une ou l'autre des esclaves pendant qu'il se chargeait de les accompagner. Je veux bien croire que ces filles sont ici pour servir de jouets sexuels, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour profiter d'elles aussi bassement. Pour ce qui est d'Aro, Caius et Marcus, ils savent très bien ce qui se passe, mais ils préfèrent fermer les yeux. Ils se comportent à peine mieux que James avec leurs esclaves, mais ils ont l'excuse que ces femmes leur appartiennent, au moins. Cela dit, à présent que j'ai vu par moi-même comment elles sont traitées, je regrette sincèrement que ma curiosité m'ait poussé aussi loin.

La nuit où j'ai assisté à l'une des orgies des Volturi, il y a de cela un mois, j'ai cru que j'étais atterri en enfer. Je savais que la chambre réservée à leurs jeux sexuels était vide à l'heure du repas du soir, et je m'y étais introduit en catimini, trouvant à me cacher sous le lit gigantesque recouvert d'une couette qui débordait de chaque côté. Éventuellement, j'avais vu Aro et ses frères entrer dans la pièce et commencer à préparer la chambre pour leur nuit de dépravation. Caius et Marcus semblaient être aux ordres d'Aro qui leur dictait quels accessoires sortir des tiroirs. Ayant fouillé dans ces tiroirs moi-même avant de me cacher, je savais ce qu'ils contenaient: des chandelles, des pinces, des chaînes, des boules reliées par des cordes et même des imitations de sexe masculin d'une ressemblance douteuse – d'accord, mon membre commence juste à devenir plus proéminent, mais j'ai vu celui de mon père à quelques reprises lorsque nous passons du temps dans le sauna des habitants mâles du palais – des fouets, des cravaches et d'autres instruments dont j'avais entendu mon père dire qu'ils servaient à punir les esclaves désobéissants. Bref ces tiroirs ne contenaient rien d'inspirant, et je me demandais bien ce que les Volturi comptaient faire avec ces divers objets lorsque les filles leur seraient livrées.

Et maintenant, je suis pris à jamais avec des images terribles dans ma tête. Cette nuit-là, les Volturi avaient demandé trois filles pour satisfaire leurs pulsions sexuelles déviantes. J'avais pu voir Caius donner plusieurs coups de fouet à celle qu'il avait choisie pour partenaire, avant qu'il la libère de ses chaînes et qu'il la positionne à quatre pattes pour la posséder comme un animal. Marcus avait introduit les fameuses boules dans le sexe d'une autre des esclaves, et ensuite il lui avait donné la fessée durant ce qui m'avait semblé une éternité. Finalement il avait utilisé sa bouche pour aller récupérer les boules que la fille avait toujours dans son vagin et il l'avait forcée à les sucer devant lui. Cela devait exciter ce maudit pervers au plus haut point car son membre viril était devenu énorme et il l'avait ensuite enfoncé dans la bouche de l'esclave soumise qu'il avait placée à genoux devant lui.

Mais la scène la plus dérangeante était celle à laquelle s'était livré Aro avec sa partenaire. Il avait commencé par lui mettre un bâillon dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, et il était allé l'attacher à la croix de Saint-André qui décorait le mur à côté du lit. Jusqu'alors je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point cet instrument pouvait être démoniaque. La pauvre fille avait les bras et les jambes écartés et était totalement à la merci de son maître qui avait fait basculer la croix pour qu'elle prenne une position horizontale comme une table. Aro s'était emparé d'une des chandelles allumées plus tôt dans la soirée pour faire couler de la cire brûlante sur la poitrine de l'esclave. J'avais entendu celle-ci hurler à travers son bâillon. Quand il avait eu fini de recouvrir les seins, le ventre et les cuisses de la fille avec le liquide, il avait renversé la croix et la captive s'était retrouvée la tête en bas. Aro était ensuite allé chercher 2 autres lampions et les avait introduit ensemble dans le sexe de sa partenaire, la mèche vers le haut, et il les avait allumés pour que la cire aille couler sur les parties extérieures de sa chatte. J'avais entendu l'esclave hurler de plus bel. Pour finir, quand la cire avait durci, Aro avait pris une cravache et s'était évertué à la faire claquer partout où une croûte s'était formée sur le corps de la pauvre femme. Il avait attendu d'avoir écorché la fille avant d'arrêter, et seulement à cet instant s'était-il donné la peine de retirer les chandelles à moitié enfoncées dans le vagin de l'esclave. Et comment je connais tous ces mots crus? Pensez-vous vraiment que les Volturi demeurent silencieux pendant leurs nuits de débauche?

« Jasper, mon garçon, c'est l'heure d'aller s'occuper de choses sérieuses, » me lance mon père alors que je termine mon déjeuner.

Vachement chouette… comme si ça me tente d'aller voir un type se faire arracher la peau du dos. « Même si tu me forces à regarder un homme se faire torturer, je ne deviendrai jamais comme toi, Colin, » que je réponds à mon paternel.

Je ne me formalise pas avec lui. Et s'il n'est pas content, il n'a qu'à m'envoyer chez les jésuites pour apprendre les bonnes manières avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais comme ça se dessine, je risque de devenir comme lui, une brute finie qui ne vaut guère mieux que ses employeurs. Si seulement je pouvais fuguer et aller refaire ma vie ailleurs, je pourrais peut-être me sortir de l'emprise de ces lieux maudits qui puent la violence physique et sexuelle.

« Commence par voir de quoi il retourne et on s'en reparlera après, fiston, » est tout ce que mon père trouve à répliquer. Mon manque d'enthousiasme ne semble pas le dissuader. « Je t'attends dehors et nous partons dans cinq minutes, Jasper. »

Trois minutes plus tard je rejoins mon père et je monte le cheval qu'il a sellé pour moi. « Tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer ce que ce malheureux a fait pour mériter 20 coups de fouet et 15 coups de canne. Ce serait un bon début à ma formation, » je fais remarquer, sarcastique.

Pendant que nous traversons la campagne pour nous rendre à l'endroit de la récolte actuelle, un champ de fraises situé à 5 lieues de la ville, mon père me raconte par le menu ce que l'esclave en question a fait pour recevoir une sanction aussi brutale.

« Eleazar est un paresseux notoire qui n'arrive jamais à terminer ses journées avec les quotas exigés par Aro. Voilà deux semaines qu'il remplit seulement six contenants de fraises au lieu des dix que tous les autres esclaves sont en mesure de remplir. Et en plus, il trouve le moyen d'écraser toutes les fraises durant la cueillette. Son incompétence et sa lenteur ne peuvent plus être tolérées. »

Les Volturi sont riches à craquer; je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ils utilisent des esclaves au lieu d'engager une main d'œuvre motivée à faire le travail. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de payer un gros salaire à ces hommes; la France se remet difficilement de la crise qui l'a frappée il y a quinze ans et les habitants des campagnes ont quitté leur région en quête d'un gagne-pain pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins. La seule raison que je vois pour que les Volturi ne payent que quelques unes des personnes à leur service, c'est que leur comportement licencieux se doit de demeurer un secret, et qu'ils ne pourraient empêcher un travailleur ordinaire de franchir les limites de leurs terres pour aller raconter à la ronde ce qui se passe ici. Finalement, en payant grassement quelques fidèles serviteurs, les Volturi achètent aussi leur silence.

Nous avons franchi les quelques lieues qui séparent Volterra des champs de fraises. Mon père va attacher les chevaux à une clôture pendant que j'observe ce qui se passe autour. Les esclaves sont occupés à la cueillette depuis que le soleil s'est levé, voilà plus de deux heures de cela. Deux subalternes de mon père, Stefan et Vladimir, sont là pour surveiller que le travail avance rapidement. Les contenants que les captifs utilisent pour leur tâche sont énormes, de la taille des bassines dont les lavandières se servent au château pour laver la literie. Comment un seul homme peut-il parvenir à en remplir dix en une seule journée? Je veux bien croire qu'en ce moment le soleil est présent assez longtemps dans le ciel pour que les prisonniers puissent passer quinze heures aux champs avant de ne plus y voir assez clair, mais tout de même… Mon père revient vers moi et s'adresse à son employé le plus proche, « Stefan, je dois administrer une correction à Eleazar ce matin avant de partir en voyage d'affaires avec mon fils. Va me chercher cet enfoiré et assure-toi que les autres continuent à travailler. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre aujourd'hui. »

L'homme de main s'exécute sans commenter. Je le vois se diriger vers l'un des esclaves et lui ordonner de le suivre. Lorsque ce dernier s'approche de nous, je constate qu'il a autour de 35 ans. Il a l'air exténué, cependant. Colin m'explique, « D'habitude les esclaves ont le droit de prendre une pause pour assister à la punition de leur camarade, mais en ce moment il y a trop d'ouvrage pour eux et je ne veux pas qu'ils perdent une minute à faire autre chose que leur boulot. »

Cela étant dit, il attrape Eleazar par le bras et l'entraîne vers un poteau conçu pour servir de support si le supplicié n'arrive plus à tenir debout tout seul au cours de sa punition. Je sais tout ça parce que mon père m'a bien préparé mentalement pour ce à quoi je m'apprête à assister. Il y a des anneaux fixés au pilori, et je regarde Colin arracher la chemise du malheureux fautif et lui emprisonner les poignets et les chevilles. Mon père m'a prévenu que si je ferme les yeux pendant qu'il administre le châtiment à l'esclave, il me donnera la fessée devant tous les prisonniers. Ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça d'être corrigé, mais j'aurais honte que ce soit fait en public, sans compter qu'alors, les hommes seraient forcés de prendre une pause et cela compromettrait leur rendement. Je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'un ralentissement de leur travail. De toute façon, je peux très bien fixer l'homme attaché au foutu poteau et faire vagabonder mon esprit ailleurs en même temps.

Mon père a mentionné un voyage d'affaires à Stefan. C'est que nous devons nous absenter du domaine pour aller à Candie au marché des esclaves. Aro n'arrive plus à se contenter de ses esclaves actuelles, et il veut que Colin lui procure quatre filles supplémentaires. La façon la plus simple de combler sa requête est d'aller en acheter à Candie. Il arrive aussi parfois que Vladimir ou Stefan sillonnent les terres appartenant aux Volturi à la recherche de femmes qui se seraient égarées, pour les kidnapper et les ramener au palais. Si elles sont jeunes, elles se retrouvent automatiquement dans le gynécée.

Pendant que mon paternel commence à fouetter le pauvre Eleazar dans le dos, je visualise dans ma tête le trajet pour nous rendre sur l'île de Candie*. Nous serons absents du domaine pour au moins un mois, vu la longueur du voyage. Colin veut que nous traversions toute l'Italie avant de monter à bord d'un vaisseau pour le reste du parcours. Il faut croire qu'il craint moins les brigands que les pirates. Ce soir, nous dormirons dans une auberge à la frontière Italienne. Honnêtement, j'aimerais déjà m'y trouver, tellement le supplice de l'esclave est difficile à supporter. L'homme a été bâillonné, mais je peux tout de même entendre ses lamentations étouffées. J'espère que Colin en a bientôt fini avec la flagellation, car le dos du captif saigne abondamment à présent. Si mon père s'imagine que je prends du plaisir à assister à son travail de tortionnaire, il se met un doigt dans l'œil.

Maintenant je me vois à bord de la caravelle qui nous mènera à Candie. Je vais offrir mes services en tant que moussaillon au capitaine du navire. Et qui sait? Peut-être qu'on se fera attaquer par des pirates qui vont vouloir me garder avec eux… Colin a troqué son fouet pour une canne, et il est clair qu'Eleazar ne tiendra plus sur ses jambes quand mon père va en avoir terminé avec lui. Foutue merde, il lui donne des coups derrière les genoux exprès pour lui faire perdre pied. Je trouve ça complètement insensé, et d'une extrême cruauté. Comment s'attend-il à ce que le prisonnier soit capable de poursuivre sa besogne après un pareil châtiment?

« Viens ici, Jasper, je veux te montrer comment on doit utiliser la canne pour ne pas causer trop de dommages, » me dit Colin.

Le pire, c'est que j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il prend son pied en ce moment. Je me dirige vers lui d'un pas lent et résigné. C'est décidé, je vais profiter du voyage pour tenter ma chance ailleurs. Mais pour l'heure, rien ne doit transpirer de mes projets, alors je réponds, « Tu as raison, Colin, ce boulot me semble passionnant. J'ai vraiment envie de connaître les différentes méthodes pour punir cette bande d'abrutis sans les rendre carrément invalides. »

Si mon père est conscient du sarcasme de ma réplique, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Il me sourit béatement et poursuit, « Tu ne dois jamais te servir de la canne pour frapper sur des parties osseuses, sans quoi tu risques de provoquer une fracture, et alors le prisonnier ne pourrait plus travailler pour un moment, tu comprends? »

Je fais seulement un signe de la tête. Colin fait une démonstration de ce qu'il vient de m'expliquer en donnant un coup de canne à Eleazar à mi-cuisses. L'homme pousse un cri de bête prise dans un piège à renard. « À ton tour, mon garçon. Vise les mollets, et frappe de toutes tes forces! »

Connerie de merde! Est-ce que l'homme qui est en train de se faire martyriser va comprendre que si je lui flanque une volée, c'est uniquement parce que mon père m'y oblige? Sûrement qu'il s'agit là d'une punition que le bon Dieu veut m'infliger pour avoir assisté à une orgie des Volturi. Comme si le souvenir de cette nuit d'enfer n'était pas assez traumatisant…

Je prends l'accessoire que Colin me tend et je tape à l'endroit désigné sans grande conviction. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Eleazar perdre l'équilibre et n'être supporté que par ses poignets déjà endoloris. De la manière dont ses chevilles sont entravées, il ne pourrait pas bouger ses jambes pour se remettre entièrement debout. Mais bien entendu, cela ne convient pas du tout au gardien des esclaves. Il reprend la canne et me lance, « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons de mauviette, fiston? Regarde encore comment il faut faire. »

Cependant, au lieu de frapper à la hauteur des mollets, Colin s'enligne plutôt sur les tendons d'Achille du supplicié. Celui-ci s'effondre sur le champ, mais ses poignets liés au dessus de sa tête l'empêchent de tomber à genoux. Je commence à me sentir vraiment mal. Si on ne s'en va pas d'ici très bientôt, je vais devoir aller me cacher pour vomir. Tout à coup, l'odeur du sang qui coule dans le dos de l'esclave me monte au nez, et je n'ai même pas le temps de chercher un endroit pour me soulager; je restitue mon petit déjeuner au pied de l'esclave qui tente frénétiquement de bouger ses jambes immobilisées par les fers. Je ne connaîtrai jamais l'issue de sa correction, car à cet instant mon père est tellement furieux contre moi qu'il lâche la canne et lance son poing dans ma figure. La violence de son geste combinée à mon malaise me fait tomber dans les pommes.

**ooooooooo**

En ce moment je suis attablé à la salle à manger de l'auberge Italienne. Me croirez-vous si je vous dis que le reste de la journée a passé sans que je le réalise et que c'est comme si je venais juste de revenir à moi après l'épisode de ce matin? Comme si mon vœux d'être déjà ici s'était concrétisé, finalement. Colin est allé se coucher, bien qu'il ne soit pas tard. Il a plus de 40 ans et il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, je suppose. Je suis bien content de ne plus l'avoir dans mes pattes, de toute façon. J'ai beau avoir vécu le reste de cette journée comme un zombie, il n'en reste pas moins que mon paternel ne m'a plus adressé la parole après m'avoir ramené au château inconscient. Ce n'est même pas lui qui s'est occupé de me réanimer; une des lavandières s'en est chargée en me plongeant tout habillé dans la fontaine de rinçage. Je ne suis pas très costaud pour mon âge, même si je commence à être pas mal grand. Bref mon père ne fut pas de bonne compagnie durant la première étape du voyage, et d'ailleurs j'espère qu'il va cesser de me bouder car son comportement à mon égard en ce moment me donne une raison de plus de vouloir prendre le large.

Et si je le pouvais, j'emmènerais la gamine assise à la table à l'autre bout de la salle avec moi. Ça fait une heure que je suis ici, et ça fait une heure que je vois l'homme qui accompagne la petite fille lui donner des taloches derrière la tête à toutes les deux minutes. Vous allez dire que ce n'est pas de mes affaires, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'en ai assez de voir des individus vulnérables se faire maltraiter. Peut-être que le type qui dit à la gamine qui ressemble à un lutin de se tenir tranquille est son père, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abuser de son autorité. D'ailleurs, je croyais que les gens de la noblesse étaient supposés servir de modèles au reste de la population. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Monsieur le comte – c'est comme ça que le tenancier de l'auberge s'est adressé à l'homme en question, dans un français assez clair pour que je n'en perde pas un mot – mange en gardant la bouche grande ouverte, boit son vin à même la bouteille et s'essuie avec les bordures de sa chemise aux manches bouffantes. Quel malotru! Et ça se mêle de dire à sa progéniture comment se comporter à table!

« Tonnerre de Dieu, Alice! Cesse de manger avec les doigts, voyons! J'ai demandé de la coutellerie exprès pour que tu puisses montrer tes bonnes manières à notre entourage… »

Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi dans la salle, à part le comte et la petite fille à la toilette de princesse. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexé. Par contre, je crains que si je reste ici une minute de plus, je vais sauter une coche et aller dire à ce minable ce que je pense de sa conduite.

Je décide donc de monter rejoindre mon père, même si je n'ai pas sommeil. J'ai pensé à m'apporter plusieurs bouquins – que j'ai empruntés à la gigantesque bibliothèque du palais des Volturi – pour avoir de quoi me distraire durant le voyage. Certaines des esclaves qui m'ont élevé savent lire et elles m'ont appris durant leurs temps libres. Mon père a tenu à ce que je l'accompagne à Candie parce qu'il dit que ça fait partie de mon apprentissage de savoir comment choisir les esclaves qui feront le bonheur de ses employeurs. Il dit qu'on ne peut pas choisir n'importe quelle fille au hasard, et que l'avantage du marché de Candie est que la marchandise y est très variée. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Apparemment, il faut favoriser les femmes qui viennent de régions lointaines parce qu'elles ne parlent pas notre langue, de sorte qu'elles sont dans l'impossibilité de se plaindre à quiconque des manières brutales de leurs maîtres. Et puisque ceux-ci ne se compliquent pas l'existence à donner des ordres à leurs esclaves, préférant carrément les contraindre, comme j'ai pu m'en rendre compte, il n'est pas nécessaire que les filles parlent français. Il va sans dire qu'elles finissent toutes par l'apprendre éventuellement.

Ça doit bien faire une heure que je suis plongé dans ma lecture, lorsque soudainement j'entends comme des plaintes à travers le seul mur mitoyen de notre chambre. Je me dis qu'il vaut mieux ignorer ces bruits qui sont sans doute ceux d'un couple en train de baiser dans la chambre voisine, mais au bout de quelques minutes les plaintes semblent se changer en pleurs. Ma foi, on dirait même les pleurs d'un jeune enfant. Ma curiosité finit encore par avoir le dessus, et je sors de ma chambre dans l'espoir que je pourrai entrevoir ce qui ce passe à côté par le trou de la serrure. La chance est avec moi car la clé n'est pas dans la serrure; en jetant un coup d'œil par le trou j'ai une vue imprenable sur le lit de l'autre chambre, à croire que l'aubergiste l'a fait exprès de disposer les meubles d'une façon propice à jouer les voyeurs. Or, ce que je vois maintenant suffit à déclencher la colère que j'avais senti poindre tout à l'heure dans la salle à manger.

Le comte et sa fille sont dans le lit, et la petite tente visiblement de s'échapper de l'emprise de l'homme qui est à moitié nu et dont j'aperçois le membre viril en érection. Ma parole, est-ce que cet être immonde essaye de se faire sucer par une enfant? Une gamine qui n'a même pas atteint l'âge de raison? L'ennui, c'est que si je parviens à entrer dans cette chambre et à arracher la petite du lit, je risque de me faire renvoyer à coups de pied dans le cul par le gros pervers. À moins qu'il soit totalement saturé d'alcool et que je puisse profiter de sa surprise en me voyant faire intrusion dans la chambre… et je ne peux définitivement pas rester là sans rien faire en sachant qu'une petite fille est en train de se faire abuser.

Je tourne la poignée, presque sûr que ce sera en vain, mais à mon grand étonnement je ne rencontre aucune résistance. J'ouvre la porte en grand et je me précipite sur la petite comtesse en robe de nuit qui pleure maintenant sans réserve. Elle doit penser que je suis là pour lui faire du mal moi aussi. Sacré bordel.

« Vous, espèce d'ordure, ôtez vos sales pattes de sur cette enfant! »

Je ne donne pas à l'aristocrate le temps de me répondre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir la petite de cet endroit de malheur. Je réussis à l'attraper, et je la prends dans mes bras en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf. La seconde d'après je suis hors de la chambre et je dévale les escaliers de l'établissement à toute vitesse avec la fillette agrippant ses petites mains à mon cou. Je ne rencontre personne en chemin, et je parviens à sortir de l'auberge comme si de rien n'était. La pleine lune fournit assez de lumière pour que je puisse voir les environs. Je vais directement à ma monture qui attend sagement l'heure du départ. Sans réfléchir davantage, j'installe la petite noble sur la selle en la tenant fermement en place et je monte derrière elle. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller, mais je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus. Je pousse le cheval au galop en direction du boisé derrière l'auberge. Au bout d'un moment, nous sortons du bois pour nous retrouver dans une petite clairière. C'est juste à cet instant que je réalise ce que je viens de faire: aux yeux du commun des mortels, je suis un gredin qui vient de kidnapper une enfant de grande valeur. Tout le monde va penser que je suis un criminel en mal de rançon. Saloperie de merde.

Il faut au moins que j'essaye d'apaiser la petite fille. Elle a arrêté de pleurer, mais elle tremble convulsivement. Dans un des sacs de ma selle se trouve une couverture de laine. Une fois descendus de la monture, je prends la couverture et je m'en sers pour envelopper la petite comtesse. Ensuite, je l'entraîne vers un arbre au milieu du pré. Je m'assois et lui fais signe de prendre place à mes côtés. Dieu du ciel, quel âge peut bien avoir cette gosse haute comme trois pommes?

« Tu t'appelles Alice, n'est-ce pas? » Je lui demande.

« Oui, monsieur le vilain, » me répond-elle.

Ça commence bien…

« Je m'appelle Jasper, petite Alice, et je ne suis pas un vilain. »

Elle me regarde avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise et l'indignation.

« Vous êtes venu me chercher dans ma chambre pour m'enlever, » fait-elle remarquer.

« Quel âge as-tu, dis-moi? »

Mon raisonnement est que plus j'arrive à la faire parler, mieux je pourrai justifier mes actes.

« C'est pas vos oignons, monsieur Jasper, » me lance-t-elle avec méfiance.

Au moins elle est plus calme à présent.

« Laisse-moi deviner, alors. Mon petit doigt me dit que tu as… trois ans? »

Alice pouffe de rire et a l'air de me trouver un peu idiot, ce qui est exactement mon but.

« Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, monsieur Jasper. J'ai six ans bien comptés. »

Les jeunes enfants sont toujours pointilleux sur leur âge, et la comtesse est tombée dans le panneau comme je m'y attendais.

« Six ans! C'est un âge respectable, jeune Alice. Peut-être que je devrais te vouvoyer moi aussi, même si j'ai le double de ton âge, » je poursuis sur un ton admiratif.

Sa mine se rembrunit subitement.

« Mon oncle dit que je dois vouvoyer les étrangers. Il veut que j'apprenne les bonnes manières… »

Ainsi donc le débauché qui l'accompagne n'est pas son père. Pauvre petite fille. Elle est peut-être orpheline? Combien de questions devrai-je lui poser avant d'en arriver à connaître son sort? Et combien de temps avant que quelqu'un découvre où je l'ai trimballée… et me flanque une raclée?

« C'est très bien d'apprendre les bonnes manières, mademoiselle Alice. Surtout lorsqu'on fait partie de la noblesse, pas vrai? »

Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir ce langage cérémonieux encore longtemps. Ma langue me démange de dire à la petite noble que son oncle est un salaud de la pire espèce.

« Je veux bien apprendre les règles de l'étiquette, monsieur Jasper, mais mon oncle n'est pas un très bon exemple pour moi. Il mange comme un cochon, mais il me donne des claques si je fais comme lui, » soupire Alice.

J'essaye d'aller à la pêche. On ne sait jamais…

« Ta maman devrait t'apprendre tout ça, petite Alice. Ce n'est pas la responsabilité de ton oncle, » je tente de lui expliquer.

_Ton oncle devrait croupir en enfer…_

« Vous aussi vous pensez que mon oncle en fait trop? »

_Je pense que tu devrais être avec tes parents au lieu de tenir compagnie à un obsédé sexuel._

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ton papa et ta maman, Alice? »

Mais la fillette commence à voir clair dans mon jeu.

« Vous m'avez kidnappée, monsieur Jasper. Si je vous en raconte trop, vous allez vouloir demander une rançon en échange de ma vie, » déclare-t-elle, bien que sur un ton indifférent.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas un vilain, Alice. Regarde-moi comme il faut. J'ai seulement douze ans. Je suis un enfant moi aussi. »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée, alors? »

La réponse est évidente pour moi, mais elle ne le sera probablement pas pour elle.

« Je t'ai entendue pleurer, petite fille. Je croyais que tu étais en détresse. »

_Je savais que tu étais en détresse._

« Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Mon oncle m'a dit que je devais garder le secret si je voulais avoir ma récompense. »

Pauvre petite victime innocente. Je voudrais pouvoir retourner à l'auberge pour étrangler le fumier qui ose profiter aussi bassement de cette créature qu'on dirait sortie d'un conte de fées.

« Alice, je suis désolé d'avoir découvert ton secret. Mais vois-tu, la vérité c'est que ton oncle n'a aucun droit d'exiger que tu lui fasses des choses que tu ne veux pas faire. Surtout ce genre de choses… »

Je n'ai pas l'occasion d'en dire plus, car je suis interrompu par des aboiements à peu de distance. Des chiens s'en viennent visiblement dans notre direction. Je ne donne pas cher de ma personne quand les bêtes vont nous trouver, mais l'important c'est qu'elles ne s'attaquent pas à la gamine à mes côtés. Elle a recommencé à trembler en entendant les jappements. Putain de bordel. Pas plus d'une minute ne s'est écoulée lorsque j'aperçois deux Dogues allemands déboucher dans la clairière. Ils hésitent à peine avant de se précipiter sur nous. Un des chiens saute sur Alice qui pousse un hurlement strident et tente de cacher son visage avec ses mains. Je ne perds pas une seconde et me jette sur l'animal pour qu'il lâche sa prise, même si l'autre bête essaye de me mordre la cheville. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive ensuite car tout devient noir autour de moi, et je suis aspiré par les ténèbres…

**oooooooooo**

_Volterra, septembre 1676._

Combien de temps je demeurai dans ce gouffre noir de l'inconscience? Aucune idée. Mais quand je me réveillai, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi cent ans et j'avais un mal de tête épouvantable. Il me semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'urgent qu'il fallait que je fasse, mais je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler quoi exactement. Et soudain ça me frappa de plein fouet: je me devais de régler son compte à l'oncle d'Alice pour l'empêcher de continuer à abuser d'elle impunément.

J'ouvris les yeux et je réalisai que je n'étais plus dans le pré en train de me battre avec des chiens enragés. J'étais dans une pièce éclairée par plusieurs chandeliers sur pieds, pour ce que je pouvais en voir de mon point de vue limité. En effet, j'étais couché dans un lit, et je constatai que je n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour m'asseoir afin de pouvoir mieux inspecter les lieux. Je vis un homme se pencher sur moi; il devait avoir dans la quarantaine mais il était bien conservé, beaucoup mieux que mon père, en tout cas. Il avait l'air soulagé de voir que j'étais conscient. Mais ce qu'il me dit me laissa perplexe. « Ah, Jasper, je suis bien content que tu sois de retour parmi nous! »

Comment cet homme que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie connaissait-il mon nom?

« Qui êtes-vous, monsieur? Et où suis-je exactement? » Demandai-je avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

Je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix non plus. Elle était beaucoup trop grave…

« Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, Jasper, et si tu me poses ces questions, j'ai bien peur que ce soit parce que les dommages que tu as subis au cerveau t'ont rendu amnésique. »

Des dommages au cerveau? Mais les chiens ne m'ont pas attaqué à la tête, pourtant.

« Amnésique? Mais pas du tout, monsieur Cullen. Je me suis juste fait agresser par des chiens en essayant de soustraire Alice à la présence de son oncle. »

Je vis l'homme changer d'expression en entendant les paroles que je venais de prononcer. Il s'adressa à quelqu'un d'autre que je ne voyais pas.

« Emmett, va donc prévenir ton frère que Jasper est sorti du coma. »

Mais l'autre individu s'approcha du docteur au lieu d'obéir à sa requête, et je pus voir de quoi il avait l'air. C'était un homme dans la vingtaine, très grand et surtout très costaud. Il parla au toubib comme si je ne pouvais pas entendre sa remarque, « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à raconter qu'il s'est fait assaillir par des chiens? Et de quoi est-ce qu'il parle, au juste, à propos d'Alice? C'est pas de l'amnésie, ça, Carlisle, c'est du délire! »

Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce type à l'allure peu rassurante me traiter de fou.

« Je ne délire pas, nom de Dieu! La petite Alice court un grand danger si elle reste avec son oncle! »

Il y avait de la pitié à présent dans le regard de celui qui s'appelait Emmett.

« Cesse de dévisager Jasper comme un phénomène de cirque et va me chercher Edward, sacrebleu! » S'impatienta le docteur.

Et s'il était en colère contre moi parce que je n'avais pas réussi à sauver Alice de la gueule du Dogue allemand qui s'en était pris à elle? Elle avait peut-être péri malgré mes efforts… et j'étais sans doute considéré comme le responsable de sa mort. La situation était à pleurer, et je me retins pour ne pas laisser paraître mon désespoir.

« Je vous en supplie, Docteur Cullen, dites-moi qu'Alice ne s'est pas fait tuer par le chien? » Interrogeai-je, de plus en plus angoissé.

Carlisle Cullen fronça les sourcils de manière encore plus prononcée.

« Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher cette histoire de chien, Jasper, mais Alice est bien vivante. Elle s'est juste cassée une jambe en tombant des escaliers. Elle dort dans le lit en face du tien en ce moment, » répondit-il sur un ton plus rassurant.

« Est-ce que je peux la voir? » Demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Il fallait que le docteur m'aide à m'extraire du lit car je n'y parviendrais pas tout seul. Il avait dit que je venais de sortir du coma. Foutue merde, combien de temps étais-je demeuré inconscient pour être si faible en ce moment?

« Pourquoi donc t'inquiètes-tu tant à propos d'Alice, mon garçon? Tu devrais commencer par boire un bon coup d'eau. Tu es complètement déshydraté, » soupira Carlisle.

« Je boirai après avoir vu la petite, » répliquai-je, obstiné. « Et d'abord vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où je me trouvais. »

« Tu es à l'infirmerie du château, Jasper. Et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te formaliser avec les gens de ton entourage, » commenta-t-il en m'aidant à m'asseoir pour ensuite me mettre debout.

« Pourquoi suis-je si faible? » Demandai-je en me dirigeant lentement vers le lit d'Alice tout en étant soutenu par le docteur.

« Tu as été dans le coma pendant deux jours, Jasper. Deux jours durant lesquels tu n'as rien eu à boire ni à manger. De plus, tu dois être atrocement ankylosé. Je pense sincèrement que tu l'as échappé bel, mon garçon. »

Les mots de Carlisle détournèrent mon attention sur mon apparence physique. En réalisant que j'étais plus grand que l'homme qui m'aidait à me déplacer, et en songeant à ma voix grave, je compris enfin que je n'étais plus un enfant et que j'avais bel et bien perdu la mémoire. Dans ma tête, tout ce qui s'était passé après l'attaque des chiens semblait s'être effacé.

« J'ai vraiment perdu la mémoire, Carlisle, » dis-je en essayant d'être plus familier avec le docteur puisque apparemment il me connaissait bien. « Il n'y avait pas d'infirmerie au palais des Volturi lorsque j'ai quitté les lieux avec mon père pour aller acheter des esclaves à Candie. »

« Ce souvenir remonte à quelle année, Jasper? »

Nous étions presque rendus au chevet d'Alice, maintenant.

« Juin 1662, Carlisle, » murmurai-je en approchant du lit.

« Cela voudrait dire que quatorze ans de ta vie ne sont plus accessibles à ta mémoire, Jasper, car nous sommes présentement en septembre de l'année 1676. »

Et la petite Alice que je croyais avoir connue la veille était devenue une jeune femme de vingt ans en l'espace d'une nuit de ténèbres. Je me penchai sur le lit pour mieux contempler le visage de la comtesse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé; ses traits s'étaient seulement affinés et avaient perdu leur rondeur enfantine. Et elle avait vraiment l'air d'un personnage de conte de fées…

« Je ne comprends pas, Carlisle. Qu'est-ce que fabrique cette jeune noble dans le château des Volturi? » Questionnai-je, confus.

Car après tout, la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, c'était il y a quatorze ans dans une auberge au pied des Alpes Italiennes.

« Alice Brandon, comtesse de Marillac, est l'esclave sexuelle des Volturi, Jasper, » me confia Carlisle du bout des lèvres.

Aussi terrible que cette nouvelle me parut, on aurait dit que Carlisle me cachait quelque chose d'encore plus abominable.

« Mais encore, Carlisle? J'ai perdu la mémoire, d'accord, mais je suis toujours capable de voir quand quelqu'un me cache quelque chose… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître les détails, Jasper, » me coupa le docteur. « Viens plutôt te réhydrater, maintenant que tu as vu la comtesse. »

Il avait l'air consterné.

« Très bien, alors. Je demanderai à Emmett lorsqu'il reviendra, » répliquai-je un peu sèchement en me retournant pour faire face à mon interlocuteur.

« Pas la peine d'attendre. Je peux très bien t'expliquer moi-même pourquoi Carlisle hésite à t'en dire plus, Jasper Whitlock. »

C'était Alice qui venait de parler. Nos propos avaient dû la réveiller, ou alors elle ne dormait pas vraiment.

« Je ne sais pas quelle vision rédemptrice tu as eue pendant que tu étais dans le coma pour te préoccuper de mon sort tout à coup, mais sache que je suis ici par ta faute. C'est toi qui m'as trouvée au bord de la mer et qui m'a ramenée ici pour servir de jouet sexuel aux Volturi. Voilà la vérité, Jasper Whitlock! »

Un coup de poing en pleine poitrine ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal. Alice m'en voulait visiblement à mort, alors que je ne me rappelais même plus d'avoir jamais causé de mal à quiconque. Il fallait que je redécouvre mon passé et que je fasse en sorte qu'il ne soit plus gage de mon avenir. Il fallait aussi que je trouve un moyen de sortir Alice du bourbier dans lequel elle se trouvait par ma faute. J'étais loin de penser que les Volturi s'étaient assagis avec l'âge. Putain de bordel de merde, il me tardait de récupérer assez pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de la situation…

**Heureusement pour Jasper qu'Edward, Emmett et Carlisle sont là pour veiller à ce que les Volturi ne dépassent pas les bornes avec les esclaves comme c'était le cas par le passé.**

**Il est déjà fait mention par Jasper des salles d'eau dans le palais au début des années 1660. Il n'y avait cependant pas l'eau courante à cette époque, et les bassins devaient être remplis à la main par des esclaves requises uniquement pour cette tâche.**

***Ancien nom pour la Crète.**

**Merci, Fleur, d'être là pour me guider.**

**Il me reste un seul chapitre de Fog over Dartmouth à écrire, après quoi je vais pouvoir updater Indomptable esclave plus souvent. ****Yé.**

**Milk**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer détient les droits sur les personnages de la saga Twilight car elle en est la créatrice. Je suis pour ma part l'auteure de cette fiction historique/érotique qui met en scène lesdits personnages. **

**Je sais que certains passages du dernier chapitre étaient difficiles, mais il faut comprendre que bien que j'essaye de vous divertir, malgré tout cette histoire ne fait pas dans la dentelle, et je me devais de mettre les choses en contexte pour illustrer dans quel milieu Jasper a été élevé.**

**Un très gros merci pour tout vos commentaires, chères amies, et plus particulièrement à eliloulou qui a posté la 300ème review. Wow, je n'en reviens tout simplement pas d'avoir atteint ce chiffre ! Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre quatorzième : Emmett se venge.

**RosaliePOV**

Il semblait définitivement se passer beaucoup de choses au palais des Volturi, mais j'avais l'impression que tout se tramait à mon insu et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Bon, forcément, être confinée dans une aire délimitée du château n'aidait pas la situation, mais tout de même… Tout ce qui se passait ici concernait Bella ou Alice, et j'étais laissée pour compte comme un vieux chiffon usé. Sauf, bien entendu, lorsqu'il s'était agi de satisfaire les pulsions sexuelles d'Emmett Cullen de Morvalle. Mais encore là, je n'avais rien décidé moi-même et c'était heureux que j'aie pu quand même faire payer le dresseur d'esclaves pour ses impertinences antérieures.

Je savais qu'il était quelque peu illogique de ma part de vouloir faire partie de l'action, n'étant plus maîtresse et reine de mon destin, mais ce à quoi l'on me destinait ici était à faire vomir de dégoût. En effet, à part passer du temps à la salle d'eau et papoter avec mes amies et les autres filles du harem, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans ces lieux que d'attendre d'être appelée à servir les frères Volturi, ce à quoi je ne me résignerais jamais. Surtout pas après que Bella m'ait confié ce qui lui était arrivé. J'étais d'ailleurs très surprise qu'elle veuille encore me parler après la façon peu respectueuse dont je l'avais traitée la veille.

J'avais été odieuse avec elle durant notre baignade, et je l'avais regretté presque tout de suite, mais c'est qu'elle m'avait un peu cherchée, en vérité. Elle avait insinué qu'Emmett était un être infréquentable et cela m'avait piquée au vif. Et pourtant, si je voulais être honnête, comment mon amie aurait-elle pu avoir un autre jugement d'Emmett après la façon dont il s'était moqué d'elle dans le chariot? J'avais justement voulu me venger à cause de son manque de manières envers nous durant le trajet à Volterra. Mais à présent que j'avais pu faire joujou avec lui, je ne le voyais plus de la même façon et je ne lui en voulais plus autant. Je trouvais décidément que Jasper était le plus vilain des trois employés des Volturi, ayant usé de violence physique sur Bella en plus de la traumatiser avec ses allusions sinistres. Bella, quant à elle, considérait qu'Edward était le pire de la bande parce qu'il s'était comporté en obsédé sexuel avec elle, selon ses dires, en plus de lui marquer le postérieur à coups de cravache. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle, car au moins il s'était malgré tout occupé de lui procurer un orgasme par la suite. Mais la marquise ne faisait pas partie de mon monde, ce qui expliquait sa façon différente de juger la manière dont elle avait été traitée par le dompteur d'esclaves.

Dans mon monde, la douleur se mêlait souvent au plaisir de façon volontaire et consensuelle et pouvait s'avérer un très bon moyen d'exciter son partenaire et d'augmenter d'autant la jouissance recherchée au cours d'une séance de jeux sexuels. Mes amies Alice et Bella ignoraient que je m'adonnais à de telles activités de domination/soumission avec mes amants et que je prenais mon pied seulement lorsque j'étais en mesure de contrôler mes partenaires. De toute façon, Bella aurait argumenté que la volée qu'elle avait reçue n'avait rien d'érotique et je n'aurais pas pu la blâmer, car elle avait eu droit à ce qu'on appelait une fessée punitive et non une fessée pour éveiller les sens. Et l'idée d'aller la faire jouir dans la même séance ne manquait pas de hardiesse, étant donné le contexte. Est-ce que c'était comme ça que les Volturi s'y prenaient avec leurs esclaves? Ce genre d'interaction entre deux personnes ne pouvait fonctionner qu'avec un consentement réciproque, ce qui ne devait sûrement pas être le cas ici. Les femmes du sérail n'avaient pas demandé à se soumettre à ces maîtres; elles étaient leurs prisonnières, nom de Dieu!

À mon réveil, je m'étais rendue compte que Bella et Alice n'étaient pas dans le dortoir avec moi. C'est à ce moment que j'avais commencé à fustiger le fait que j'étais comme un animal en cage et que moi aussi j'avais besoin d'être dans le feu de l'action… jusqu'à ce que je croise la marquise de Courville dans la salle à manger. Elle avait une mine épouvantable, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais il y avait aussi autre chose dans son expression, un sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. De l'inquiétude mélangée à une pointe d'indignation, peut-être? J'allai m'asseoir à ses côtés pour en avoir le coeur net.

« Bella, tu fais une tête d'enterrement et je ne vois Alice nulle part ce matin. Que se passe-t-il au juste? » Demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Mon amie me regarda intensément et je vis sa colère vouloir remonter à la surface. Elle fit cependant un effort pour rester calme.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu venais me voir uniquement pour avoir des nouvelles d'Alice, » marmonna-t-elle.

C'était injuste de m'accuser d'être indifférente à son sort. Je m'étais probablement mal exprimée.

« Tu te trompes, Bella. J'aimerais également savoir pourquoi tu as une mine si lamentable en ce moment. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne voulais plus de moi pour confidente… »

« Aux dernières nouvelles je n'avais pas été demandée dans les appartements des Volturi, Rosalie! » me coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Je décidai d'excuser son ton agressif et de le mettre sur le compte de l'état de choc dans lequel elle devait se trouver présentement si vraiment elle avait passé la nuit chez les Volturi.

« Mon Dieu, ma pauvre petite, veux-tu dire qu'Alice et toi avez passé la nuit chez nos maîtres? » Questionnai-je avec empathie.

« Alec est venu nous chercher aux petites heures du matin pour aller divertir les trois porcs qui gouvernent ce domaine, Rose, » confirma Bella dans un souffle, comme si cela lui était extrêmement pénible de me faire cette confidence.

« Et Alice est encore avec eux? » M'affolai-je pour de bon.

Alice pouvait discuter de sexualité ouvertement, mais elle n'avait aucune expérience personnelle en la matière. Ou plutôt, l'expérience qu'elle avait valait mieux d'être oubliée, et cela semblait être le cas, car elle n'en faisait jamais allusion. Je connaissais son histoire pour avoir entendu mes parents en discuter lorsqu'ils croyaient que je n'étais pas dans les parages pour les écouter. Une autre des missions que je m'étais fixée en arrivant dans le harem était de faire en sorte qu'Alice ne pénètre jamais dans l'antre des trois despotes qui avaient fait de nous leurs captives. Et voilà qu'apparemment j'avais failli lamentablement à la tâche.

« Alice est à l'infirmerie, Rosalie. Elle s'est blessée en tombant dans les escaliers lorsque nous nous sommes enfuies de la chambre de nos maîtres, » corrigea mon amie.

Ce qu'elle venait de me confier demandait des éclaircissements, mais j'avais l'impression que chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche lui causait une douleur atroce. Connerie de merde.

« Alice est blessée? Est-ce que c'est grave? » M'enquis-je bêtement avant de réaliser que je m'y prenais peut-être mal avec mes questions et que j'aurais dû m'informer du sort de Bella en premier lieu.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave, Rose. Elle s'est probablement fracturée une jambe. Mais elle était quand même inconsciente lorsque Edward s'est chargé de la porter chez le docteur Cullen. Jane devrait revenir avec des nouvelles sur sa condition d'ici une ou deux heures. »

« Et toi, Bella, comment t'en es-tu tirée dans tout ça? Et comment avez-vous fait pour vous enfuir? » Demandai-je encore.

La marquise poussa un long soupir avant de répondre, « J'ai dit à Aro de laisser Alice tranquille et de se servir de moi à la place…»

Est-ce qu'Isabella était en train de me dire qu'elle s'était offerte à Aro afin de protéger la comtesse de Marillac? Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, voyons! » Me lança-t-elle, à moitié exaspérée. « Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'aurais laissé un de ces monstres toucher à Alice sans intervenir? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répliquai-je sur la défensive, « mais je ne pensais jamais que tu aurais le courage de te laisser dépuceler pour éviter le pire à Alice… »

« Tu te trompes, Rosalie, » m'interrompit-elle vivement. « Je suis toujours vierge. Aro n'a pas demandé à me prendre. Il voulait que je le fasse jouir avec ma bouche. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous avons réussi à nous enfuir de la chambre… »

Je devais avoir l'air ahuri lorsque je répondis, « Je ne suis pas certaine de voir le rapport entre une fellation et votre fuite, Bella. »

« C'est pourtant très simple, » répliqua mon amie avec une once de condescendance, comme si j'étais tarée, ma parole. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment servir un homme oralement – d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien que tu me l'expliques au plus vite – et à la place j'ai mordu le sexe d'Aro. Inutile de te dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Nous avons profité de sa surprise pour quitter les lieux au plus vite. »

J'étais de plus en plus perplexe… mais aussi grandement soulagée pour Alice.

« Et les deux autres Volturi? Pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas retenues? »

Bella plissa le front en signe de concentration, comme si elle tentait de se rappeler le déroulement des événements de cette nuit cauchemardesque.

« Ma foi, Caius et Marcus étaient tous les deux occupés à pénétrer l'esclave Jessica par ses deux orifices les plus rapprochés à ce moment là. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'ils se soient même rendus compte de notre présence dans la pièce… »

Quels idiots si c'était le cas! Alice et Isabella étaient les plus belles filles du harem après moi. Ne pas les remarquer était une insulte et un affront. Mais dans ce cas-ci, cela avait joué en faveur de mes amies, alors je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Cependant, même si j'étais très fière du comportement de Bella – et étonnée aussi – je réalisais que la situation ne s'annonçait pas très bien pour elle. De son côté, elle ne semblait pas consciente du fait qu'elle avait encore une fois désobéi et qu'il y aurait sans doute des conséquences à son geste. Devais-je la prévenir, ou bien agissait-elle comme si rien de grave ne s'était produit par pur mécanisme de protection?

« Bella, ma chérie, tu as dû vivre un enfer la nuit dernière. Je suis vraiment désolée, » fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire à la place.

De plus, n'avait-elle pas mentionné quelque chose à propos d'Edward? L'expression dans son visage tout à l'heure était peut-être de l'appréhension si le gardien du harem l'avait déjà avertie qu'elle allait encore passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour avoir défié son maître?

« C'est exactement ce que m'a répondu Edward quand nous l'avons croisé dans l'escalier, Rosalie. Tu parles! Quel culot de sa part! » S'emporta Bella en m'entendant sympathiser avec elle.

Son commentaire me déconcerta.

« Je ne comprends pas, Bella. Si Edward était désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé et qu'en plus il s'est occupé d'amener Alice à l'infirmerie, pourquoi es-tu encore fâchée contre lui? » Interrogeai-je gentiment, convaincue que mon amie devait être vraiment traumatisée pour parler ainsi du comte de Morvalle.

« Edward n'est qu'un hypocrite qui se fout complètement des femmes du harem, Rose. Il m'avait assurée qu'il attendrait que ma marque disparaisse avant de me présenter à nos maîtres. Et pourtant à la première occasion, qu'est-ce qui se produit? Je suis convoquée devant Aro! » S'offusqua-t-elle.

« Mais enfin, ma chérie, ce n'est pas de son ressort ou de celui d'Emmett de décider du moment où une esclave est introduite à ses maîtres. Irina m'a tout expliqué pendant que tu étais avec Edward après le supplice de Jacob. Elle m'a dit que les dresseurs d'esclaves n'avaient d'autorité que sur la manière de former les captives du harem, mais qu'ils devaient toujours se rapporter à Aro et à ses frères en bout de ligne. »

« Mais alors pourquoi Edward m'a-t-il fait cette promesse s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la tenir? »

Je n'avais malheureusement pas la réponse à cette question. Je décidai de changer de sujet. « Te sens-tu le courage de me décrire Aro, Bella? Je veux dire, de quoi a-t-il l'air? »

« Je ne suis pas convaincue que ce serait très charitable de ma part d'acquiescer à ta demande, Rose. Cela t'évitera des cauchemars si je m'abstiens… »

« Mais ne serait-il pas au contraire plus profitable que je sache à quoi m'attendre quand je serai demandée là-haut à mon tour? » Argumentai-je, bien qu'évidemment je n'avais aucune intention de me plier au bon vouloir de mes maîtres quoi qu'il advienne.

« Très bien, alors. Tu l'auras voulu, » soupira Bella. « Tout d'abord, sache qu'Aro dépasse largement la cinquantaine… »

Un quinquagénaire? Cela n'avait rien pour me déplaire a priori. Mes quelques aventures avec des hommes plus âgés ne m'avaient pas déçue jusqu'à présent. Encore que maintenant que j'avais pu m'amuser avec Emmett Cullen, je voyais mal quel autre homme pourrait m'émouvoir un tant soit peu. Le frère d'Edward avait définitivement fait monter la barre de mes exigences… si jamais je sortais d'ici un jour.

« Les hommes plus âgés font souvent de meilleurs amants, Bella, » fis-je remarquer.

Mon amie me dévisagea comme si je venais de dire la pire des inepties.

« D'accord, Rose, je veux bien te croire sur parole, mais je peux aussi t'assurer qu'Aro est le dernier des hommes que je voudrais avoir dans mon lit, » poursuivit-elle. « J'ai vu la manière dont il traite ses esclaves, figure-toi, et j'en ai des haut-le-cœur rien que d'y penser. Sans compter qu'il est affreux et gras comme un cochon prêt à être rôti… »

« Et les deux autres membres de la fratrie, alors? »

« Honnêtement, Rosalie, je n'ai pas envie d'élaborer sur ce sujet. Je te dirai seulement qu'ils sont tous aussi répugnants, qu'il s'agisse de leur apparence physique ou de leurs actions. Ce sont de vrais maniaques sexuels; il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour les décrire! »

Isabella était hors d'elle à présent. Je n'aurais pas dû la forcer à me donner plus de détails. Surtout qu'en y réfléchissant un peu, ce qui semblait dissolu pour la marquise ne m'aurait peut-être pas choquée autant, vu mon expérience totalement différente concernant les choses du sexe.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, d'après toi? » M'enquis-je pour voir si elle saisissait la gravité de la situation.

« Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. Et je ne veux pas y penser non plus. Mais je suppose que cela va dépendre des dispositions d'Edward à mon égard. Par contre, je ne vois pas comment il parviendrait à m'humilier davantage qu'il ne l'a déjà fait, » répondit-elle.

Hier, elle avait quitté le bassin hâtivement à cause de la remarque mesquine que je lui avais lancée; par conséquent, j'étais toujours dans l'ignorance de ce qu'Edward lui avait fait subir pendant que je prenais mon pied avec Emmett. Voudrait-elle m'en parler ce matin?

« Il ne t'a pas soumise à une autre séance de fouettée, j'espère? » Questionnai-je, soucieuse.

« Rosalie, à la place de me poser des questions embarrassantes, que dirais-tu de m'instruire en matière de fellation? » Répliqua mon amie.

Il me semblait pourtant que son ignorance des différentes façons de faire jouir un homme l'avait bien servie la veille…

« Tu étais sérieuse tout à l'heure, Bella? » Dis-je en levant un sourcil.

« Absolument. J'en ai plus qu'assez de passer pour une demeurée en matière de volupté, Rose. Et comme Edward ne semble pas du tout pressé de m'éclairer sur la chose, autant obtenir de l'information ailleurs. »

« Mais avec Edward, tu pourrais te pratiquer en plus. »

Je fis un sourire entendu à la marquise, mais elle l'ignora.

« Je ne vois pas le jour où Edward voudra faire autre chose avec moi que de me punir à répétition. C'est ça qu'il aime le plus et c'est ça qui l'excite. Et comme j'ai commis trois fautes en autant de jours, je risque d'y goûter. Mais pour le moment, comme je te l'ai dit, je préfère ne pas penser à ça. En plus, j'ai beau le critiquer vertement, il se trouve que je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de ce type! On dirait qu'il le fait exprès de jouer avec mes émotions comme s'il voulait me mettre à l'épreuve, » soupira la marquise, avec cette fois-ci une expression de frustration dans son visage. « Il peut me manquer totalement de respect, et la minute suivante il s'adresse à moi de la plus courtoise des façons. Son père m'a dit qu'il ne se comporte pas de la même manière avec moi qu'avec les autres esclaves, mais c'est sans doute seulement une tactique pour tenter de m'amadouer. »

Elle était plus lucide que je l'avais d'abord cru. Je voulais qu'on réfléchisse ensemble à un moyen de se sortir du bourbier dans lequel nous nous trouvions en ce moment, encore qu'il nous faudrait tout de même attendre qu'Alice soit remise de sa blessure à la jambe pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Je poursuivis, « Malgré tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais apprendre comment sucer un phallus, Bella. Je veux dire, cela peut être très agréable de donner du plaisir à un homme de cette façon, mais certainement pas lorsqu'on agit sous la contrainte. Et personne ici ne pense que tu es une tarée en matière de sexualité. C'est tout à ton honneur, tu sais, que d'avoir voulu conserver ta virginité pour l'élu de ton cœur, même si le destin en a choisi autrement. Est-ce que par hasard tu te sens coupable parce que tu n'as pas pu servir Aro comme il l'aurait voulu? Tu devrais au contraire être fière de l'avoir remis à sa place s'il est aussi monstrueux que tu le dis! »

Il n'était pas question que mon amie apprenne l'art de la fellation dans le seul but de servir trois hommes aussi dégoûtants que semblaient l'être nos maîtres. Pas avec moi en tout cas. Dorénavant, je m'arrangerais coûte que coûte pour accompagner Bella lorsqu'elle serait de nouveau convoquée chez les trois frères, et je tenterais par tous les moyens de créer des diversions qui les empêcheraient de profiter de leurs esclaves. Les nuits orgiaques des Volturi allaient prendre une autre direction très bientôt…

« Tout cela s'est passé très vite, Rosalie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me sens coupable de rien. Et puis si ça se trouve, Edward va se faire critiquer par Aro et j'aurai tout de même eu un semblant de vengeance pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer. »

Bella me regarda fixement, et je songeai qu'elle avait à peine dormi au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Comme elle ne semblait pas du tout disposée à élaborer sur ce qu'elle avait subi dans la salle de dressage d'Edward, je devrais la croire sur parole lorsqu'elle réaffirmait qu'il n'était qu'un salaud, bien qu'elle disait aussi qu'elle était confuse à son sujet.

« Tu devrais aller te recoucher, ma chérie. Il est évident que tu manques de sommeil pour avoir en tête de pareilles idées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Edward t'a fait une promesse qu'il ne pouvait tenir, mais ce n'est pas une raison de lui en vouloir autant. Et comme tu ne veux pas me raconter quelle punition il t'a administrée pour avoir assommé Jasper, j'ignore l'ampleur de ses vices et il m'est donc très difficile de le juger aussi durement que toi. Mais sache que pour ma part, je peux te garantir que tu n'auras plus jamais à t'agenouiller pour sucer un des frères Volturi. Je serai toujours à tes côtés et nous nous protégerons mutuellement. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de retourner me coucher, Rosalie. J'ai déjà dormi quelques heures en revenant de chez les Volturi. Car au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, on approche des onze heures. »

Bella n'avait pas réagi en entendant la promesse que je venais de lui faire, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur vu son état. Nous décidâmes d'aller nous baigner après avoir avalé quelques brioches et pains au chocolat en vitesse. J'étais contente de voir que le stress ne semblait pas affecter son appétit, mais je m'abstins quand même de faire une autre allusion à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer chez nos maîtres. Cependant, une question demeurait: Edward était-il du côté d'Aro ou du côté des femmes dont il avait la responsabilité?

**oooooooo**

J'aurais probablement la réponse à cette question lorsque Bella réintègrerait le gynécée. Edward était venu la chercher en début d'après-midi et il avait une tête d'enterrement lui aussi; je pouvais le voir, même du fond de la pièce où je m'étais dissimulée pour écouter leur conversation. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter, au contraire. Était-ce bon signe? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il la prenait en pitié et qu'il serait clément avec elle? Bella avait malgré tout profité de l'occasion pour faire de l'ironie. Ma foi, peut-être qu'elle aimait secrètement se faire remettre à sa place…

« Je vous en prie, Edward, cessez de me dévisager comme si vous vous apprêtiez à me conduire à l'échafaud, » l'entendis-je commenter.

« Isabella, Aro nous attend dans ma salle de dressage, » répondit le dompteur d'esclaves d'un ton lugubre.

Le reste de leurs propos m'échappa car ils sortirent tous les deux du sérail à ce moment là. Mais Edward avait mentionné Aro, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon, finalement.

Quand plusieurs heures se furent écoulées sans que Bella ne revienne, je commençai à me faire un sang d'encre. Je décidai d'aller voir si je pourrais trouver Jane et lui demander des renseignements au sujet de la marquise et aussi de cette pauvre Alice que je n'avais plus revue depuis la veille. Je détestais devoir compter sur les autres pour me tenir au courant des nouvelles. Cette situation allait me rendre folle avant longtemps!

Je fis le tour du harem plusieurs fois avant d'apercevoir la jeune fille que je cherchais. Elle était dans la salle à manger et semblait se plaindre de quelque chose à Esme. La nounou de Bella était chargée de nettoyer l'aire des repas à l'heure du souper.

« Vous devez vous assurer qu'il ne manque jamais de laitage sur la table de service, Dame Esme, » entendis-je Jane expliquer sèchement.

« Il n'y avait plus de glace concassée pour maintenir la fraîcheur du lait, des yaourts et de la mayonnaise, Jane. Et ce n'est pas ma responsabilité d'aller en chercher d'autre dans le cellier, » se justifia la cuisinière.

« Où est donc cet idiot de Peter quand on a besoin de lui? » continua de se lamenter l'intendante du gynécée.

« Peter remplace Emmett pour faire rentrer les esclaves mâles ce soir, Jane, » répondit patiemment Esme.

Lorsqu'elle me vit approcher, Jane donna son congé à la gouvernante de Bella. Je brûlais d'envie de lui faire perdre son air hautain et son ton arrogant, et peut-être que j'allais en avoir l'opportunité.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mademoiselle la duchesse? » Demanda-t-elle en raillant.

_Commence donc par te trouver un amant. Tu as l'air singulièrement en manque, ma mignonne…_

« N'étiez-vous pas censée venir m'informer de la condition de la comtesse de Marillac plus tôt dans la journée? » Questionnai-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

« J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas divulguer le sort des deux esclaves qui ont blessé maître Aro, duchesse, » répliqua-t-elle plus familièrement. « Et si tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé – ce qui semble être le cas – il serait dans ton intérêt de ne pas en parler avec les autres esclaves du harem, pour ne pas créer d'anxiété, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Je ne voyais pas vraiment où était le mal de dire aux autres captives qu'Alice s'était blessée en chutant dans les escaliers, mais peut-être que je manquais de perspective.

« Toutes ces cachotteries sont d'un ridicule à faire brailler, chère Jane. Si vous ne voulez pas me dire comment se porte Alice en ce moment et ce qu'il est advenu d'Isabella, je le découvrirai par mes propres moyens. Et si vous ne souhaitiez pas que la nouvelle à propos de l'accident d'Alice soit annoncée aux prisonnières, il aurait fallu m'en avertir beaucoup plus tôt. Croyez-moi, à l'heure actuelle, toutes les filles connaissent la raison pour laquelle Alice ne se trouve pas dans le sérail, et elles savent également qu'Aro a subi un mauvais sort. Et curieusement, cela n'a pas l'air de les affecter outre mesure, » ripostai-je suavement.

Jane me dévisagea intensément, paraissant se demander si j'étais sérieuse.

« Tu te crois maligne, pas vrai? Mais tu ne te moqueras plus autant quand les Volturi vont te faire ta fête, ma jolie! »

« Cause toujours, Jane, » dis-je sur un ton aussi familier que le sien. « Tes paroles me font trembler de peur! En attendant, sache que les filles ont bien ri en apprenant qu'Aro s'était fait mordre la bite par une de ses esclaves. Ha! Ha! »

« Tu vas payer pour ça, saleté d'aristocrate! » fulmina Jane entre ses dents.

_Attends de voir ce que je te réserve si je sors de cet endroit de perdition, pauvre conne._

« Oh là! Mais c'est que je n'y suis pour rien s'il y a eu une fuite à propos des malheurs d'Aro, ma très chère Jane. Kate et Jessica étaient dans la chambre de nos maîtres au moment du… malencontreux incident. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que Kate adore potiner, » conclus-je en m'éloignant nonchalamment.

J'avais cloué le bec de Jane, mais je n'étais pas plus informée des infortunes de la marquise de Courville. Vers qui pouvais-je me tourner pour en apprendre davantage?

Peut-être qu'il y avait vraiment un bon Dieu dans le ciel et qu'il se préoccupait de mon désespoir, car quelques minutes plus tard, Kate vint me prévenir qu'Emmett voulait me voir à l'entrée du sérail. Je marchai d'un pas décidé à l'encontre de l'homme que j'avais secrètement l'intention de conquérir afin qu'il consente à nous aider à s'enfuir du palais. Et j'avais l'impression que cela ne me prendrait pas une éternité pour y parvenir. En effet, je ne croyais pas me tromper en affirmant qu'Emmett était déjà plus qu'à moitié fou de désir pour moi, ce qui était un bon début, vu les circonstances. Si je jouais mes cartes comme il faut, j'allais être en mesure de lui faire oublier les autres femmes du harem, et alors… mais il valait mieux ne pas trop anticiper pour le moment.

En me voyant approcher, l'expression d'Emmett changea du tout au tout; au début il semblait très anxieux, puis la seconde d'après il souriait de toutes ses dents. C'est bien ce que je pensais, ce type en pinçait vraiment pour moi. Par contre je n'étais pas dupe, je savais qu'il devait m'en vouloir pour le tour que je lui avais joué.

« Eh bien, Emmett, est-ce que ça t'a pris tout ce temps pour te remettre de notre première nuit passée ensemble? » Ironisai-je pour tâter le terrain.

Nous étions après tout mardi au soir, et je l'avais laissé enchaîné à son lit dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi.

« Tu as un sacré culot de t'adresser à moi sur ce ton, Rosalie chérie, » me répondit le gardien du harem en m'entraînant vers l'escalier qui menait chez lui.

« Et comment voudrais-tu que je m'adresse à toi, au juste, mon gros toutou? » Roucoulai-je dans son oreille.

Ma foi, après cette fameuse nuit, il devait bien savoir qu'il ne m'intimidait pas une miette. Et la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver était de passer à côté d'un orgasme, dépendant si Emmett voulait reprendre ses droits sur moi. C'était vraiment heureux qu'il me plaise autant; s'il s'était agi d'un autre homme, je n'aurais pas fait deux pas en dehors du gynécée.

« Putain, duchesse, tu recommences encore à m'exciter avec tes roucoulades! Tu veux ma mort par combustion spontanée ou quoi? »

« Mais enfin, dresseur d'esclaves de mon coeur, j'espère qu'à ton âge tu as plus de contrôle que ça, et de patience aussi, car je n'ai pas l'intention de me la fermer juste pour t'éviter de bander. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ce soir? »

Nous étions déjà à l'entrée de ses appartements. Emmett me fixa plus attentivement, comme s'il avait des choses sérieuses à me dire.

« Aucune femme ne m'a jamais traité comme toi, Rosalie. Tu es une esclave, putain de merde, tu n'as aucun droit ici! »

Est-ce qu'il pensait m'effrayer en me hurlant par la tête? N'avait-il donc pas compris à qui il avait affaire?

« Emmett, trésor, tu auras beau y passer dix ans si tu veux, mais tu n'arriveras pas à me soumettre. Je suis comme toi, j'aime dominer mes partenaires, » murmurai-je pour bien montrer que je n'étais pas impressionnée. « Et en plus, tu ne trouveras pas matière à me punir non plus, car contrairement à Bella, je suis capable de suivre des règles débiles pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Alors si tu veux passer du temps avec moi, tu dois m'accepter telle que je suis. C'est à prendre ou à laisser… »

« Alors Edward avait raison, tu as couché avec Pierre, Jean, Jacques! » m'interrompit-il d'une voix sombre.

Ça alors! Pour qui se prenait-il pour me faire un tel reproche? Et qu'est-ce que son frère était allé lui raconter, au juste?

« Excuse-toi tout de suite Emmett, sinon je retourne là-haut et je demanderai à ton frère de prendre la relève. Et qui sait, peut-être que je serai plus docile avec lui, si j'ai la certitude que Bella ne se fait pas maltraiter… »

J'étais prête à faire ce genre de chantage si cela pouvait aider mon amie. Et en lançant cet ultimatum, je voulais aussi tenter d'en découvrir plus sur le sort de Bella. J'étais certaine qu'Emmett tomberait dans le panneau. Il ouvrit la porte de son donjon et me fit signe d'y entrer.

« Ah non, Rosalie, il n'est pas question que je te laisse retourner en haut. Ça fait deux jours que je me morfonds de désir pour toi, sacré bordel! »

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer! » Raillai-je. « Tu devrais te considérer chanceux que je daigne t'accorder mes faveurs, même si je ne corresponds pas à tes critères – si vraiment tu préfères les carpettes bien obéissantes – et ne pas faire allusion à mes anciens amants. C'est un peu fort de me juger, surtout quand on pense à la vie que tu mènes toi-même en ces lieux! »

Je pensais qu'Emmett allait encore me reprocher ma franchise, mais au lieu de répliquer, il m'attira à lui et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne. Foutue merde, je me sentis fondre sur le champ, et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Était-il possible qu'Emmett parvienne à m'allumer avec ses baisers? Je ne croyais pas à ce genre de miracle…

J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour le laisser explorer ma bouche. Sa langue trouva la mienne et commença à la taquiner gentiment, ce qui me surprit agréablement. Même s'il avait l'air d'un gladiateur, Emmett était capable d'une grande douceur. Je l'avais vaguement pressenti lors de notre première rencontre, d'ailleurs. Dommage que ce genre d'étreinte ne provoque pas d'émoi dans mes entrailles… J'aurais voulu être différente pour le gardien du harem, surtout après le moment de plaisir que j'avais eu avec lui l'autre nuit. Or, jusqu'à présent, aucun de mes amants n'avait pu me faire perdre mes moyens avec des baisers. Je me contentais de jouer la comédie et de prétendre que j'adorais, mais en vérité je me laissais faire seulement pour leur plaire. Je pouvais me montrer fougueuse et ils n'y voyaient que du feu. Mais avant de jouer ce jeu avec Emmett, je me devais de relaxer, et cela m'était impossible pour le moment. Il se rendit compte de ma nervosité.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Rosalie? Je te sens toute tendue, et malgré ce que je t'ai dit, je voudrais que tu profites de cette soirée autant que moi, tu sais. »

Pouvais-je être honnête avec lui? Était-il sérieux ou cherchait-il lui aussi à m'amadouer avant de me faire tomber dans un piège pour se venger?

« Si je t'explique pourquoi je suis stressée, me diras-tu la raison pour laquelle tu avais l'air si anxieux tout à l'heure? » Demandai-je malgré tout.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais remarqué mon air soucieux, duchesse. Mais je t'ai amenée ici pour baiser, pas pour discuter de mes états d'âme. »

Je poussai un profond soupir. Les manières d'Emmett étaient déconcertantes, mais ce que j'allais lui dire bientôt ne l'était pas moins.

« Emmett, je ne pourrai jamais me détendre en ne sachant pas ce qu'il est advenu de mes deux amies. Bella m'a dit qu'Alice s'était blessée dans les escaliers, et ensuite elle a disparu à son tour. Comment pourrais-je profiter moi aussi de la soirée dans ces conditions? »

Subtilement, le dompteur d'esclave était en train de m'entraîner vers sa croix de Saint-André. Pas de doute, c'était vraiment juste d'une baise dont il avait envie…

« Je peux aisément te rassurer sur le sort de tes amies, ma belle captive, » répliqua-t-il en me poussant doucement de manière à ce que je me retrouve appuyée au milieu du X en bois. « Alice est au repos forcé chez mon père avec un genou fracturé et immobilisé par une attelle… »

Il commença tranquillement à détacher les cordons de ma tunique.

« Et Bella? » Interrogeai-je en essayant de dégrafer sa chemise.

« Tss, tss, Rosalie. C'est ma revanche ce soir. Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher, » murmura mon amant en repoussant mes mains et en levant mes bras pour les fixer à la croix.

Il tira sur le tissu de ma tunique et je me retrouvai subitement torse nu devant lui. Heureusement qu'il y avait un feu dans l'âtre, sinon j'aurais attrapé ma mort.

« Putain de merde, Emmett, réponds à ma question si tu veux que je te laisse m'humilier davantage! »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal, la belle Isabella. Elle était avec Edward quand je suis venu le prévenir que…, » mais Emmett ne termina pas sa phrase et poursuivit, « Enfin, toujours est-il qu'Edward n'était pas du tout content que je le dérange. Je pense qu'il était en train d'essayer de consoler ta copine comme lui seul en a le secret… »

Il se pencha pour faire glisser ma jupe le long de mes jambes.

« Consoler la marquise? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'être consolée? »

En me remémorant le départ de Bella avec Edward en début d'après-midi, la réponse me sauta à la figure. Elle devait avoir subi la colère d'Aro. Je laissai le gardien du harem m'écarter les jambes pour les fixer au bas du X. J'étais complètement écartelée sur la croix à présent. Cependant, je me foutais éperdument de ce qu'il allait me faire parce que je n'allais pas en profiter, justement. Foutue merde.

« Edward a quitté sa chambre seulement pour quelques minutes, Rosalie, mais j'ai quand même pu lui soutirer un peu d'information. Apparemment qu'Aro se serait chargé lui-même de la correction de ton amie, et il y est allé trop fort avec le fouet. Il a mis son dos en sang et Edward s'occupe de la soigner lui-même, » conclut-il en commençant à caresser mes seins.

Malheureusement, il aurait beau me stimuler la poitrine durant des heures, cela ne m'allumerait pas pour autant. À la place, je songeai à ce qui était arrivé à Bella. Sûrement qu'elle ne pourrait plus détester Edward après cette journée fatidique…

« Sacrebleu, ma démone, je pourrais venir dans mon pantalon juste à titiller tes nichons toute la soirée! »

Cela se voulait probablement un compliment…

« Surtout ne te gène pas pour moi, mon toutou, » ripostai-je sur un ton sarcastique.

Au bout d'un moment à me caresser sans provoquer de réactions chez moi, Emmett réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il inséra un doigt dans ma fente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rosalie? Pourquoi tu ne mouilles pas? »

Comment allait-il réagir à ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire?

« Si ça peut te rassurer, mon grand, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est ce que je voulais t'expliquer tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas seulement le sort de mes amies qui m'empêche de relaxer. La vérité c'est que je suis incapable de prendre mon pied quand je ne suis pas en position de domination. Alors tu peux me prendre autant de fois que tu veux, Emmett, mais ne t'attends pas à m'entendre pousser des cris de volupté car ça n'arrivera pas. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Maintenant il pourrait se servir de moi comme d'un objet s'il le voulait.

« Pour qui tu me prends, duchesse? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un sauvage par hasard? Je ne veux pas me servir de toi uniquement pour assouvir ma libido. Je ne suis pas comme ces salauds pour lesquels je travaille! Mais sache une chose, cependant: il n'y a pas une femme qui n'a pas été capable de jouir sous mes caresses, et j'aimerais au moins que tu me laisses tenter de parvenir à te donner du plaisir à toi aussi. Et pas seulement avec ma langue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« C'est peine perdue, je t'assure. J'ai besoin d'être en contrôle pour arriver à avoir un orgasme, » répétai-je obstinément.

Mais Emmett ne semblait pas découragé. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu veux parier, ma jolie? »

« Emmett, trésor, si tu veux te soulager, je te donne la permission. Pas la peine de faire du zèle… »

« Je n'ai pas été élevé à enfiler une femme qui n'est pas prête, Rose. C'est presque une insulte que tu viens de me lancer au visage! »

Il commença à me détacher de la croix et je vis son visage s'assombrir.

« J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu n'étais pas du genre à user de douceur avec les femmes que tu amènes ici, » remarquai-je, me rappelant ses paroles, _« Je vais être gentil avec toi, pour commencer… »_

« Je ne suis pas une brute, Rosalie, contrairement aux apparences. Mais après ce que tu viens d'admettre, si tu n'avais pas été si trempée la dernière fois, je pourrais croire que tu me jouais la comédie… »

« Mais non, voyons, je mouille très facilement quand je suis à cheval sur un homme qui n'a plus aucun moyen de me résister! Par contre, je dois quand même avouer que ça m'aurait bien plu d'être comédienne. La seule fois où j'ai accompagné mes parents à Versailles, nous avions assisté à une pièce de Molière, _Le malade imaginaire._ Je suis allée le voir après la représentation et je l'ai supplié de me prendre dans sa troupe. Il était prêt à m'accepter si mon père était d'accord… »

Emmett avait fini de me détacher et il me prit dans ses bras.

« Et alors que s'est-il passé ensuite? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas demeurée à Versailles? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Jean-Baptiste Poquelin est mort deux jours après m'avoir rencontrée, Emmett. Ma carrière s'est terminée avant d'avoir commencé, » soupirai-je. « Où est-ce que tu m'amènes, au juste? »

« Cesse de poser des questions et laisse-toi faire. Je t'amène sur ma table d'expérimentation, ma toute belle, » répondit-il d'une voix plus rauque en se dirigeant vers la table inclinable.

Il devait être excité et bandé comme un étalon, le pauvre, à me tenir nue dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas briser ses illusions, s'il croyait vraiment qu'il parviendrait à me faire jouir sans mon aide. J'avais assez parlé de toute façon. Je me laissai faire sans protester.

Il me déposa en position allongée sur la table qui était recouverte d'une peau d'animal pour plus de confort, et entreprit d'incliner la partie supérieure à trente degrés. Cela me donna l'impression d'être étendue sur une chaise longue. Il y avait des fers aux quatre extrémités, et Emmett s'affaira à m'emprisonner les poignets au dessus de ma tête une fois de plus. Il n'avait plus l'air maussade du tout à présent, et une lueur d'anticipation brillait dans ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas comment il pourrait réussir là où tous mes autres amants avaient échoué.

« Ah, Rose, tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu es désirable, installée ainsi sur ma table. Je suis désolé d'être obligé de t'immobiliser les bras, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu te sauves d'ici… »

« Rassure-toi, mon mignon, je peux toujours t'envoyer mon pied quelque part si tu me fais mal en jouant au docteur avec moi, » répliquai-je cyniquement.

Emmett me lança un regard offusqué comme si, effectivement, je venais de l'insulter.

« Je vais te faire une confidence, mon ange. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret puisque toutes les filles dont j'ai la responsabilité le savent, mais il y a un truc que je suis capable de leur faire, un truc qui les rend accros et qui fait qu'elles sont toujours contentes de venir passer du temps ici. Même celles qui en pincent pour Edward reconnaissent que je vaux bien mon frère pour ce qui est de les faire jouir à en demander grâce… »

Avec ces révélations, au moins je pouvais cesser d'angoisser à propos de Bella. Elle devait être entre de bonnes mains tout compte fait. Emmett ne donna pas de détails sur son fameux truc, et je le vis aller fouiller dans une de ses armoires. Il en revint avec seulement un petit pot d'onguent.

« Au cas où je ne parviendrais pas à te faire tremper de désir, il y a toujours le lubrifiant, » expliqua-t-il avec un autre de ses sourires ravageurs.

« Si tu veux me baiser, Emmett, tu n'as pas besoin de perdre ton temps en préliminaires. Tu n'as qu'à te servir du lubrifiant tout de suite et à m'enfiler vite fait. D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu m'avoir sur la croix tout à l'heure. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'entêt… »

À cet instant mon amant me gratifia d'un autre baiser, fougueux celui-là, pour m'empêcher de protester davantage. Il était à ma gauche et n'avait qu'à se pencher vers la table pour atteindre mes lèvres. Pendant qu'il tentait de communier avec ma langue, je sentis ses mains descendre le long de mes côtes puis aller frôler mon estomac, et je devais bien admettre que ses attouchements me laissaient moins indifférente que je ne l'avais prédit. Même que je commençai à sentir une chaleur inédite dans mon bas-ventre qu'Emmett effleurait maintenant avec ses doigts tout en continuant de m'embrasser comme si ma bouche étanchait une soif mystérieuse en lui.

Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes pour reprendre son souffle et je l'entendis marmonner d'une voix enrouée, « Saint calvaire, tu es en train de me rendre fou de désir avec ton corps de déesse, Rosalie Hale. J'ai attendu toute ma vie pour une femme comme toi; je sens que je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi bientôt… »

Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de lui rappeler que techniquement j'appartenais à ses employeurs. Encore que cela l'inciterait peut-être à aller leur régler leur compte. Mais peut-être aussi qu'il avait perdu sa fortune de noble et qu'il avait à tout prix besoin du salaire que les Volturi lui versaient… Plutôt que de reprendre son baiser, il fit promener ses lèvres sur ma poitrine, et contre toute attente je sentis une onde d'extase m'envahir. Il fit courir sa langue autour de mes mamelons qui se durcirent sous l'effet du délicieux contact. Je poussai une plainte de volupté et j'aurais voulu me pincer pour être certaine que je n'étais pas en train de rêver, mais cela m'était impossible avec mes poignets entravés.

« S'il vous plaît, comte, surtout n'arrêtez pas vos caresses, je sens que quelque chose vient de s'allumer dans mes entrailles, » dis-je comme si mon corps était possédé par une autre que moi.

« À vos ordres, madame la duchesse, » gouailla mon amant.

Il devait jubiler intérieurement d'avoir réussi à me rendre réceptive à ses attouchements sensuels. Il se mit à sucer gentiment le bout de mes seins pendant que ses mains descendaient inexorablement vers mon sexe qui se réveillait tranquillement. Il entreprit d'explorer ma chatte avec ses doigts, massant doucement les replis qui la composaient, ce qui eut pour effet de créer une autre vague d'excitation à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Mon bassin se souleva malgré moi.

« Est-ce que je te fais mal, mon cœur? » S'inquiéta le dompteur d'esclaves en voyant ma réaction.

« Non, Emmett. Je suis juste étonnée que mon corps réagisse de la sorte. C'est nouveau pour moi. »

Il était parvenu à m'enflammer avec une facilité presque déconcertante; il allait sûrement croire que mes anciennes conquêtes ne valaient rien au lit… Je n'avais pas remarqué que la partie de la table qui supportait mes jambes pouvait se rétracter. Mais je réalisai que c'était le cas lorsque Emmett vint se placer à la hauteur de mes genoux pour tirer sur un levier. La seconde d'après, mes genoux pendaient dans le vide et le comte de Morvalle put se placer entre mes jambes.

Il reprit ses baisers, mais à l'intérieur de mes cuisses cette fois-ci, et recommença aussi à faire promener ses doigts de plus en plus près de mon vagin. Nul doute que mon clitoris devait être gonflé d'excitation à présent. Emmett dut s'en rendre compte, car bientôt sa langue refaisait connaissance avec lui, le titillant de toutes les façons possibles et concevables. La sensation de la bouche de mon amant enveloppant mon bouton nerveux et mes petites lèvres était fabuleuse, et j'avais pleinement conscience que j'allais finir par avoir un orgasme s'il continuait à me stimuler ainsi. J'en aurais presque pleuré de joie, mais d'autres sensations encore plus fortes m'assaillirent à ce moment précis et me firent perdre toute faculté de penser. En effet, les doigts d'Emmett caressaient maintenant l'intérieur de mon vagin à la recherche de mes zones les plus sensibles, alors que ceux de son autre main semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à stimuler ma région anale. Éventuellement il aspira mon clitoris, et la succion fut telle qu'elle provoqua une onde de jouissance fulgurante qui se propagea dans toute la région de mon entrejambe. Mon corps de contracta tout entier pendant que je poussais plusieurs gémissements de volupté. Je voulus reprendre une respiration normale, mais je réalisai que cela n'était pas possible parce que le massage de mes parois vaginales et anales par les doigts experts du comte était en train d'avoir raison de moi et qu'un autre orgasme se profilait à l'horizon.

Emmett releva la tête pour voir mon expression, qui en était une de gratitude et de contentement, et cela le fit redoubler d'ardeur dans ses caresses. L'instant suivant j'éclatais de plaisir dans ses mains, littéralement, et lorsqu'il retira ses doigts de mon orifice vaginal, ils étaient complètement trempés.

« Eh bien, apparemment je n'aurai pas besoin d'utiliser de lubrifiant après tout, » commenta-t-il en léchant mon jus sur ses doigts. « Tu es un régal pour la vue et pour le palais, duchesse d'Essanges. Ta saveur est tout simplement exquise. Et puis tu as bien fait de ne pas parier contre moi, chérie, car tu aurais perdu! »

Il était visiblement très fier de lui. Il détacha mes poignets afin de me rapprocher de l'extrémité de la table sans m'étirer les bras. Il défit sa braguette et libéra son membre viril avant d'attraper mes cuisses et d'enligner sa verge avec ma chatte.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas y aller trop fort avec toi, Rosalie, mais je ne te garantis rien. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment… »

Et ce disant, il me souleva légèrement en mettant ses mains sous mes fesses, et me pénétra sans hésitation et facilement étant donné mon degré élevé d'humidité. Comme l'autre nuit, j'eus l'impression que le sexe d'Emmett avait été fait sur mesure pour s'imbriquer dans le mien, et je sentis un regain d'excitation m'envahir.

« Putain de bordel, c'est pas possible une fille aussi confortable! » S'extasia mon amant.

Après seulement quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, il fut incapable de se retenir davantage, et je le vis se contracter au moment d'éjaculer par saccades au plus profond de mes entrailles. Malheureusement, c'était beaucoup trop expéditif pour que je puisse me laisser entraîner par son orgasme afin d'atteindre le mien. Lentement, mon niveau d'excitation retomba. Mais ça m'était égal puisque j'avais eu ma dose de plaisir auparavant.

Lorsque son moment de félicité fut passé, il se retira de moi et me reprit dans ses bras pour me porter dans son lit. Il s'étendit à mes côtés afin de reprendre son souffle et de profiter de la vue de mon corps dont il était devenu accro en l'espace de trois jours. Nous restâmes silencieux durant un bon moment avant que je ne me décide à lui poser la question qui me démangeait depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans le donjon.

« Maintenant que tu as eu ta baise, trésor, je m'attends à ce que tu m'expliques la raison de ta face de carême quand tu es venu me chercher."

Emmett soupira, « J'étais anxieux à cause de Jasper. Il est sorti du coma en début de soirée. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce qu'Emmett venait de m'annoncer n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour les prisonniers mâles des Volturi, mais ça aurait dû réjouir le dompteur d'esclaves puisque ça le délestait de son obligation de passer ses journées entières en dehors de la ville.

« Je ne comprends pas, Emmett. Ne s'agit-il pas là d'une bonne nouvelle pour toi? Tu vas pouvoir passer tes journées avec moi si tu le désires, et poursuivre tes 'expérimentations'. Car ne le prends pas mal, mais même si tu as réussi à me faire jouir en position de soumission, il y a place à l'amélioration côté baise, » admis-je.

« Je sais, poupée, j'ai manqué de patience avec toi et je m'en excuse. Mais pour ce qui est de Jasper, rien n'est moins sûr. Vois-tu, il est certes sorti de l'inconscience, mais il a également perdu la mémoire, apparemment, » expliqua-t-il. « Quand il s'est réveillé, il a raconté qu'il s'était fait attaquer par des chiens en tentant de protéger Alice de son oncle. Du vrai délire, si tu me demandes. En vérité, je pense que Jasper est bon pour l'asile de fous… voilà pourquoi je m'inquiète. »

Pour ma part, je ne pensais pas que Jasper était sur le point de se retrouver à l'asile. Cette histoire de chiens était véridique, s'il fallait se fier à ce que mon père avait rapporté à ma mère à propos de l'enfance d'Alice. Par contre, je ne voyais pas comment Jasper était au courant de cette affaire qui datait d'une quinzaine d'années… Je décidai de n'en rien dire à Emmett pour le moment et je fis seulement remarquer, « Ce type peut bien croupir en enfer, après ce qu'il a fait à Bella. Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses être ami avec lui. Tu n'es pas comme lui, pourtant. »

Emmett sembla réfléchir à la réponse qu'il pourrait me donner pour justifier cette amitié. Pendant ce temps, une idée inquiétante fit surface dans mon esprit. Était-il possible que Jasper ait vraiment perdu la tête et qu'il fasse maintenant une obsession sur Alice? Mon Dieu! Elle était dans l'infirmerie avec lui! Il fallait absolument que je m'assure que quelqu'un était là pour veiller à sa sécurité. Je sortis du lit en vitesse.

« Emmett, donne-moi quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos et conduis-moi chez ton père. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, duchesse? Où est donc l'urgence? »

« Alice est en danger! » Criai-je, à demi hystérique.

Emmett me rendit mes vêtements sans répliquer, et quelques minutes plus tard il m'escortait chez le docteur Cullen. Jasper Whitlock allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de rôder trop près de ma meilleure amie.

**Je pars en vacances pour quelques semaines et je ne sais pas si j'aurai accès à un ordinateur pendant que je serai ailleurs. Peut-être que oui, avec un peu de chance…**

**Si vous avez noté qu'il y a déjà autant de chapitres à ma version anglaise de cette histoire, c'est seulement parce que les chapitres en anglais sont plus courts. En effet, un chapitre en français peut équivaloir à deux ou trois en anglais.**

**Comme toujours, je me dois de remercier Fleur50 pour son travail remarquable de beta.**

**Et finalement, au retour des vacances j'ai pour objectif de poster un chapitre aux deux semaines puisque j'en ai terminé avec Fog et que je pourrai passer plus de temps à écrire Indomptable.**

**Milk**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: les personnages de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont juste ma source d'inspiration. Après avoir passé presque dix ans sans écrire une seule ligne, c'est dire comme j'ai été marquée par les livres de Stephenie Meyer. Bien entendu, par le passé il y a également eu les Angélique, mais ça c'est une autre histoire…**

**Okay, j'ai envoyé quelques messages personnels expliquant mes intentions de publier deux chapitres dos à dos, cependant dernièrement je me suis rendue à l'évidence que ça n'allait pas être possible. Enfin, j'avais le choix entre vous faire attendre une autre semaine pour effectivement publier mes deux chapitres un après l'autre, ou bien poster le chapitre 15 qui est terminé et que j'ai eu le temps de fignoler, et finir tranquillement d'écrire le chapitre 16 et le poster à mon retour aux States. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi vouloir publier deux chapitres à peu d'intervalle? ****La raison est simple: je sais que vous vous ennuyez de Bella-Edward, or c'est seulement dans le chapitre 16 que nous les retrouverons enfin. Il vous faut donc prendre votre mal en patience encore un petit peu… **

**Il se passe beaucoup de choses en même temps dans mon histoire, et j'essaye tant bien que mal de faire concorder les événements qui se passent simultanément mais qui sont racontés dans différents chapitres. Ce n'est pas évident, aussi soyez indulgents avec le "timeline".**

**Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires positifs. Je suis très émue de voir à quel point vous prenez plaisir à lire cette fiction. J'ai pour ma part énormément de plaisir à l'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre quinzième: Un vent de changement.

**CarlislePOV**

J'avais beau avoir de quoi m'occuper toute la journée avec trois patients à l'infirmerie, cela n'était pas suffisant pour éloigner mes pensées du sort terrible qui attendait Isabella Swan lorsque Aro demanderait à Edward de lui administrer un châtiment exemplaire. Cela n'était survenu que très rarement depuis notre arrivée au palais. De plus, je savais que malgré les tendances de mon fils à être excité sexuellement lorsqu'il était chargé de punir une esclave, il ne prenait par contre aucun plaisir lorsqu'il n'était question que de la frapper dans le seul but de lui infliger le plus de douleur possible. Emmett et Edward trouvaient déjà assez lamentable le fait que les seigneurs de Volterra soient agressifs au point de provoquer des blessures qui nécessitaient mes soins, et cela en dehors du contexte punitif, par-dessus le marché. Ils se faisaient quant à eux un devoir de ne jamais punir les femmes du harem de la même manière brutale que leurs employeurs. C'était d'ailleurs paradoxal: en principe eux seuls étaient censés châtier les esclaves, mais en vérité les Volturi ne se gênaient pas pour le faire à leur place, et de façon bien moins contrôlée, justement. Et si une fessée s'avérait plus rigoureuse que prévue, mes fils avaient les onguents nécessaires pour traiter les filles à même leur salle de dressage avant de les retourner au sérail.

La plupart du temps, Edward réussissait à corriger les filles moins violemment que ses employeurs l'auraient souhaité, et il s'arrangeait pour leur faire croire qu'il s'acquittait de sa tâche selon leurs recommandations. Les Volturi ne descendaient jamais chez lui pour s'en assurer.

Cette pensée aurait dû m'apaiser, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas certain qu'Edward serait en mesure de jouer la comédie lorsqu'il serait demandé chez Aro. Au moment où ce dernier m'avait convoqué dans sa chambre pour m'occuper de sa morsure au phallus, il semblait déterminé à voir la marquise de Courville et la comtesse de Marillac payer chèrement pour la nuit d'enfer qu'il se plaignait avoir vécue. Si les menaces qu'il avait proférées pendant que je recousais son membre viril n'avaient pas été si dantesques, je lui aurais ri à la figure car il méritait amplement son malheur. Mais voilà, Aro m'avait très clairement fait savoir que si les deux nouvelles esclaves ne recevaient pas une correction assez sévère, ses frères et lui allaient s'en prendre aux autres captives et carrément les torturer, quitte à les rendre inutilisables et à devoir se réapprovisionner ensuite au marché des esclaves de Candie.

Edward avait blêmi en prenant connaissance, par mon intermédiaire, des intentions d'Aro. Cela ne faisait pas du tout son affaire d'avoir à administrer des coups de fouet et de canne à deux filles qui n'étaient que de pauvres victimes des caprices de leurs maîtres. En effet, si cet imbécile d'Aro n'avait pas cru bon de défier mon fils et de faire venir les jeunes nobles dans sa chambre réservée aux orgies en plein milieu de la nuit, aujourd'hui il ne serait pas un homme humilié et diminué qui cherche à se venger. Les deux esclaves n'étaient donc pas vraiment responsables de son infortune. En outre, Edward m'avait avoué, la veille, qu'Isabella Swan ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il devait faire face à un énorme dilemme moral présentement. Je l'avais envoyé se reposer car il était vanné, mais parviendrait-il même à dormir, sachant ce que les Volturi attendaient de lui?

Des tonnes de questions accaparaient mon esprit alors que je faisais boire une tisane soporifique à Alice Brandon afin de pouvoir immobiliser sa jambe blessée à l'aide d'une attelle. À froid, elle serait trop incommodée par mes manipulations qui ne manqueraient pas d'ajouter à sa douleur actuelle. Heureusement pour moi, elle s'avéra une patiente docile. Pendant qu'elle buvait le breuvage, un mélange d'herbes somnifères et antalgiques, je tentai de lui expliquer la situation de mon mieux. « Mademoiselle de Marillac, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous n'avez rien à craindre d'Aro tant et aussi longtemps que vous demeurerez à l'infirmerie. J'ignore combien de temps exactement il faudra pour que votre genou guérisse complètement, mais je vais m'arranger pour transmettre le message à Aro que votre état est critique pour le moment, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. »

« C'est très généreux de votre part, Docteur Cullen, de vouloir me protéger des griffes de cet horrible individu. Je regrette seulement que vous ne puissiez rien faire pour Isabella, » soupira la comtesse d'une voix somnolente.

« Je suppose que cela vous semblera une mince consolation, Alice, » poursuivis-je avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, « mais sachez qu'Edward a plus de cœur qu'il n'y paraît et qu'il fera tout en son pouvoir pour que votre compagne ne souffre pas trop durant la punition qu'Aro veut qu'il lui administre. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien car la drogue qu'elle venait de boire l'avait presque instantanément envoyée au pays des rêves. Je m'affairai sur elle pendant un bon moment avant d'aller changer Jasper de position dans le lit qu'il occupait en face du sien. Lorsque j'en eus terminé avec lui aussi, je me rendis compte que Jacob avait les yeux grand ouverts et qu'il m'observait avec intérêt, mais également avec confusion. Par contre, il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir autant de ses blessures au dos. « Que se passe-t-il, Docteur Cullen? Comment diable la comtesse de Marillac s'est-elle retrouvée ici avec une jambe invalide? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Il s'était redressé dans son lit et pouvait voir l'éclisse qui empêchait la jambe d'Alice de bouger. Je songeai aussi qu'il avait dû reconnaître la jeune noble à cause de sa coiffure inusitée. En effet, elle portait ses cheveux noirs aussi courts que ceux d'un garçon, et je me demandais s'il y avait une raison derrière ce choix. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite à la question de Jacob; à la place je l'interrogeai sur son état. « Comment te sens-tu ce matin, mon garçon? Est-ce que tes plaies sont toujours aussi douloureuses? »

« Non, Docteur, je ne souffre plus autant qu'hier, merci de vous en informer. Toutefois je suis anxieux à présent. Auriez-vous s'il vous plaît l'obligeance de me mettre au courant de ce qui est survenu durant la nuit? Quand je me suis endormi hier soir il n'y avait personne dans le lit en face. »

Cela ne me servirait à rien de cacher la vérité à Jacob. Je lui fis donc un résumé de la situation. « Il se trouve qu'Aro et ses frères en avaient assez d'attendre qu'Edward leur présente les nouvelles recrues, Jacob. Il a fait demander Isabella et Alice dans ses quartiers au beau milieu de la nuit et a tenté de "s'amuser" avec elles… »

« Oh putain de merde! Ne me dites pas qu'Isabella est demeurée chez ces fumiers durant tout ce temps? »

Jacob contenait à peine sa rage. Je le sentais prêt à bondir de son lit pour aller régler leur compte aux Volturi avec ses poings, et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

« Rassure-toi, Jacob. Ta maîtresse ne s'est pas laissée faire. Même qu'elle a agressé Aro avant de s'enfuir de la chambre avec Alice. C'est d'ailleurs en se sauvant de chez lui que la comtesse a fait une chute dans les escaliers et qu'elle s'est fracturée la jambe… »

Au lieu de l'apaiser, mon discours rendit le prisonnier des Volturi encore plus nerveux.

« Enfin, Docteur, ce que vous me dites là n'a rien de rassurant! Je respire un peu mieux de savoir qu'il ne peut rien arriver à Alice tant que vous la gardez ici, mais cela ne règle pas le cas d'Isabella. Vous venez de dire qu'elle a agressé un de ses maîtres. Sûrement qu'il va vouloir se venger d'elle, et d'une manière atroce… »

« C'est Edward qui a la responsabilité de dompter la marquise, » coupai-je Jacob, « c'est donc lui qui va devoir la punir, et je suis certain qu'il va tout faire pour éviter le pire à ta maîtresse. »

Le jeune esclave me dévisagea, méfiant et incrédule.

« Votre fils n'est qu'une crapule, Monsieur Cullen. Je l'ai entendu discuter avec Jasper l'autre jour. Il considère les femmes du harem comme de la marchandise; pour lui, elles sont tout juste bonnes à être utilisées pour satisfaire ses plus bas instincts! »

Sur le coup je ne sus pas quoi répondre à Jacob, car il avait malheureusement en partie raison. Il continua son argumentation. « Les propos qu'il a échangés avec Jasper sur le chemin du retour de l'auberge où ils m'avaient tous les deux tendu un piège manquaient du moindre respect à l'égard d'Isabella. Je suis donc, pour ma part, certain qu'il se fera un plaisir de la battre copieusement si tel est le souhait d'Aro… »

Je soupirai profondément avant de l'interrompre. « Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses parfois, Jacob. Tu n'as pas tort lorsque tu prétends qu'Edward est un profiteur en ce qui concerne les esclaves du harem. Par contre, je peux te certifier qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Isabella délibérément. Du moins plus maintenant. »

Il y avait comme du feu dans le regard du laquais en m'entendant défendre mon fils.

« Vous êtes le père d'Edward. C'est normal que vous tentiez de le protéger. Je pense cependant que vous manquez d'objectivité. »

« Écoute, mon garçon, c'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir sauver la marquise de l'emprise des Volturi, mais il faut que tu saches que c'est également le but de mon fils. Quant à moi, objectivité ou pas, j'essaye de rendre la vie de toutes les esclaves moins pénible. Car figure-toi que, aussi terrible que leur sort peut sembler, il était bien pire avant notre arrivée au château, tu peux me croire! »

Jacob ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, me laissant laver ses plaies et leur appliquer un onguent analgésique avant de refaire ses bandages. L'aspect général de son dos s'était effectivement amélioré depuis la veille.

« Je n'ai même pas pensé à vous demander ce qu'Isabella a fait à Aro, » remarqua-t-il finalement.

« Elle lui a déchiré le pénis avec ses dents, » répondis-je placidement.

Le jeune palefrenier devint pâle comme la mort.

« Vous êtes bien naïf, Docteur, si vous croyez qu'Edward pourra éviter le pire à Bella. Aro doit être fou de rage envers elle à l'heure qu'il est, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il veuille la corriger lui-même, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre la gravité de son geste et qui domine qui, ici, » dit-il sourdement.

Je n'avais pas envisagé cette éventualité, mais je ne voulais pas alarmer Jacob davantage. « Aro n'est absolument pas en état de se venger lui-même, jeune homme. Je viens de lui recoudre la verge et c'est tout juste s'il parvient à se déplacer sans aide pour aller au petit coin. »

Mais mon patient ne semblait pas convaincu pour autant.

« Monsieur de Morvalle, cela fait à peine trois jours que j'ai mis les pieds à Volterra, et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'en connaître plus sur ces trois despotes qui vous emploient que vous-même. Vous n'êtes certainement pas sans savoir que les Volturi ont beaucoup de personnel à leur service. J'ignore où se situent les quartiers de vos fils, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui empêcherait Aro de s'y rendre pour avoir accès à leurs accessoires de torture… »

Cette fois c'en était trop. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Jacob sur l'impression que mes fils n'étaient que des tortionnaires au service des Volturi. Il fallait que je lui explique la nature exacte de leur travail.

« Une petite minute, Jacob, » l'interrompis-je. « Tu sembles penser qu'Edward et Emmett sont des brutes sans scrupules au même titre que Jasper Whitlock et qu'ils passent leur temps à donner la volée aux prisonnières du harem… »

« N'est-ce pas le cas, Docteur? » me coupa-t-il à son tour. « Avouez donc que vos rejetons sont deux obsédés sexuels qui passent leurs journées à donner des punitions aux filles dont ils ont la charge juste pour pouvoir les baiser sauvagement par la suite! »

Seigneur Dieu, pauvre Jacob! Il pouvait bien détester les gardiens du sérail s'il les croyait aussi dépravés. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que les apparences lui donnaient raison. Je poussai un autre soupir avant de tenter d'éclaircir un peu les choses. « Jacob, de façon générale, mes fils protègent les esclaves tout en se chargeant de les former, et ils veillent également à leur bien-être sexuel. Ce ne sont pas des sauvages, loin de là… »

« Mais si Edward est responsable de la formation des femmes du harem, cela signifie qu'il peut abuser d'elles impunément! » S'offusqua le laquais.

« C'est là où tu fais erreur dans ton évaluation de la situation, mon garçon. Emmett et Edward ne sont pas des violeurs et ils ne coucheraient jamais avec une esclave sans le consentement de celle-ci. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils tout en essayant de se mettre debout.

« Pouvez-vous m'aider, Docteur? J'en ai marre de devoir me soulager dans un pot de chambre, surtout en sachant qu'il y a l'eau courante dans ce foutu palais… »

Je l'aidai à se rendre dans ma salle d'aisance et je refermai la porte derrière lui. Tout en s'affairant, il continua à me parler. « Ce que vous venez de me raconter est incongru, monsieur le comte. Vous dites que les captives du harem acceptent de se faire sauter après avoir reçu une fessée? Elles sont masochistes ou quoi? »

Heureusement que je savais exactement en quoi consistait une séance de dressage, sans quoi j'aurais été très embarrassé par la conduite des mes héritiers.

« Même lorsqu'Edward doit punir une fille avec un fouet ou une cravache, à la fin de la correction il s'arrange toujours pour utiliser l'accessoire de manière à exciter la fautive. Et lorsqu'il amène une esclave dans son donjon pour une séance de formation, cela a pour but de lui montrer quoi s'attendre à ressentir avec divers instruments et godes utilisés sur elle par ses maîtres. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le temps passé dans la salle de domptage sert presque toujours à provoquer l'excitation sexuelle des captives. Au bout du compte, elles finissent inévitablement par vouloir se faire prendre. Et comme une des tâches des mes fils est de veiller à leur bien-être physique, ils se doivent donc de les satisfaire sexuellement, » réitérai-je.

« Tout cela est bien joli, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que vos fils profitent bassement de la situation! » S'indigna Jacob en sortant de ma salle de bain.

« J'en suis tout à fait conscient, Jacob. Mais il se trouve que les filles sont tellement mieux traitées depuis que nous sommes ici que je suis prêt à fermer les yeux sur ces circonstances. Edward et son frère sont de bons amants, si je me fie aux témoignages des captives qui me sont amenées pour une raison ou une autre. C'est tout ce qui m'importe, car le fait qu'elles soient bien baisées compense pour les manières cruelles de leurs maîtres. »

Mon patient fit une moue dubitative.

« Mais ne craignez-vous pas que ces pauvres filles ne développent des sentiments plus profonds pour leurs gardiens? Il me semble que la dernière chose que vos fils doivent souhaiter est que ces captives s'entichent d'eux… »

Et que dire de l'inverse? Je songeai à Edward qui avait un comportement bizarre depuis l'arrivée des nouveaux prisonniers. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit en train de tomber amoureux d'Isabella? Il allait en baver si c'était le cas, car de son côté elle devait caresser le projet de l'étrangler dans son sommeil. Je revins à la question de Jacob. « Edward n'est pas un violeur de femmes, mais il n'est pas un saint non plus. Et il est vrai qu'il profite énormément de sa condition ici. Mais il se fait aussi un devoir de se montrer froid et irrévérencieux, de sorte que les filles lui en veulent malgré tout de n'être finalement qu'un beau salaud qui n'a pas de cœur, » répliquai-je en toute franchise.

« Certaines femmes aiment les salauds, vous savez, Docteur Cullen. De plus, vous avez admis tout à l'heure que votre fils n'était pas indifférent à la marquise de Courville. Serait-il en train de se faire prendre à son propre jeu? Parce que je vous avertis tout de suite que je ne le laisserai pas jouer avec les sentiments d'Isabella s'il n'éprouve rien pour elle! »

« Mais justement, Jacob, je tente depuis un bon moment de t'expliquer que ta maîtresse a réussi par je ne sais trop quel miracle à faire tomber le masque d'Edward. Il m'a avoué qu'il était incapable de rester de glace en sa présence…»

« Cela ne veut rien dire, » me coupa le palefrenier. « Isabella Swan est une jeune fille exquise et il peut tout simplement la trouver désirable, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas pour autant d'obéir aux ordres d'Aro si celui-ci exige réparation pour ce qu'elle lui a fait. »

Décidément ce Jacob avait la tête dure. Et moi, j'étais à court d'arguments. J'étais sûr qu'Edward éprouvait plus que du désir pour Isabella, parce que du désir, il en éprouvait pour la moitié des femmes qu'il côtoyait. Il m'avait bel et bien confessé que la marquise était différente des autres prisonnières et qu'elle avait failli lui faire perdre le contrôle. C'était la preuve qu'il voyait plus en elle, non? Il ne serait pas si désemparé à l'évocation de son sort futur si elle n'était qu'une esclave parmi les autres. Je songeai à Tanya avec laquelle il avait une connexion spéciale. Or, en dépit de cette connexion, il avait toujours été en contrôle avec elle et il ne s'en faisait pas outre mesure à propos de la façon dont Aro se comportait avec elle.

« Jacob, lorsque j'ai appris à Edward à quel point Aro était en colère et qu'il comptait voir Isabella punie dans les plus brefs délais, il a craqué devant moi. Honnêtement, je ne l'avais jamais vu réagir ainsi pour une autre esclave. Je te garantis qu'il va tenter d'amoindrir son châtiment et non prendre plaisir à le lui administrer, » finis-je par dire.

Peut-être que le jeune homme aurait trouvé à me contredire encore, mais on frappa à la porte à cet instant précis. Lorsque je constatai que personne ne pénétrait dans la pièce, je conclus qu'il devait s'agir de la timide Esme Platt. Il approchait de midi et j'avais demandé à Alec de me faire livrer mon repas dans mes appartements encore une fois. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour avoir l'opportunité de voir la charmante cuisinière. J'allai ouvrir et me retrouvai comme prévu en présence de la gouvernante d'Isabella. Il me sembla qu'elle était plus coquette ce midi que lors de notre première rencontre. J'espérai secrètement que j'étais la raison pour laquelle elle rayonnait en ce moment.

« Voici votre repas, Carlisle, » dit-elle, tout sourire.

Elle avait vraiment l'air contente de me voir. Mais peut-être aussi qu'elle anticipait des nouvelles d'Alice et que cela l'égayait.

« Je vous en prie, Esme, vous resterez bien pour partager ce plateau avec moi, n'est-ce pas? » Demandai-je chaleureusement.

« Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps, comte. Je sais que vous êtes très occupé en ce moment avec vos trois patients, » hésita-t-elle.

« Vous ne me dérangez jamais, chère amie, » répliquai-je familièrement afin de la mettre à l'aise. « J'étais en train de discuter avec Jacob Black à propos du sort des esclaves sexuelles des Volturi. Peut-être vous posez-vous également des questions à leur sujet? »

L'expression d'Esme s'assombrit tout à coup.

« Je me fais surtout du souci pour la petite Alice, Carlisle. La rumeur circule dans le harem et à la cuisine qu'elle s'est blessée en voulant fuir ses maîtres. »

« C'est exact, mais ce n'est rien de grave. Elle s'est fracturée un genou et je veux profiter de ce malencontreux accident pour la soustraire aux Volturi, » répondis-je en dirigeant mon invitée vers la table où je prenais mes repas.

Jacob n'était pas retourné dans son lit; il m'avait sans doute entendu parler à Esme et voulait lui aussi être mis au courant des tribulations de ses compagnes d'infortune. Il s'était installé sur un de mes canapés.

« Voudrais-tu prendre une bouchée avec nous, Jacob? » M'enquis-je poliment.

De toute façon, c'était peine perdue d'espérer avoir un moment d'intimité avec Esme dans mes appartements. Il y avait toujours beaucoup trop de dérangements de toutes sortes. D'ailleurs c'était prématuré d'envisager une relation sérieuse avec la gouvernante d'Isabella. Je ne savais même pas si les émotions que j'éprouvais en sa présence étaient réciproques, diable! En voyant Jacob étendu dans mon salon, Esme se précipita à son chevet, toute fébrile.

« Doux Jésus, mon pauvre petit! Jasper Whitlock mérite de croupir en enfer pour ce qu'il t'a fait! » S'indigna-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas trop pour moi, Esme. Je vais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. Si je comprends bien, tu travailles à la cuisine de ce palais? »

« En effet, Jacob. Les Volturi n'auraient que faire d'une quadragénaire comme esclave sexuelle. Je ne peux donc veiller sur mes protégées que de loin. Mais dis-moi, tu dois être affamé, tu es tout pâle. Viens t'asseoir avec nous, j'ai préparé une tonne de nourriture pour le docteur, au cas où… »

Le domestique ne se fit pas prier. Esme l'aida à se lever et à venir s'installer à la table. Elle n'avait pas exagéré: le plateau qu'elle m'avait monté contenait de quoi sustenter une armée. Il s'y trouvait divers pâtés de viande et terrines, un saumon en entier, une assiette de cailles, plusieurs plats de légumes, une longue baguette, des fromages, des pâtisseries ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin. J'allai chercher des verres dans une armoire et je les remplis généreusement.

La nounou d'Isabella commença à se servir mais elle n'avait pas perdu son air soucieux. Je tentai encore de la rassurer. « Ne vous en faites pas pour mes patients, chère Esme. Alice dort profondément, quant à Jasper, honnêtement, je me fous qu'il passe le reste de ses jours dans les limbes. »

« Mais il va se dessécher comme un vieux pruneau, Carlisle, » soupira mon invitée. « Je préférerais pour ma part qu'il sorte de son coma pour que nous puissions lui dire ses quatre vérités. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi sanguinaire. Il doit sûrement y avoir un moyen de lui faire entendre raison… »

J'étais sur le point de lui faire remarquer que c'était la nature même de son travail qui avait amené Jasper à devenir l'homme barbare qu'il était, mais Jacob changea de sujet à cet instant. « As-tu vu Bella ce matin, Esme? Il paraît qu'elle ne s'est pas laissée faire par Aro? »

« Si fait, Jacob, je l'ai vue brièvement à la salle à manger tout à l'heure. Elle parlait avec la duchesse d'Essanges. Et avant que celle-ci ne vienne la rejoindre, elle a eu le temps de me dire qu'Alice et elle avaient évité le pire la nuit dernière. Mais tout de même, Carlisle, » continua-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, « je souhaite de tout cœur que même si Bella a désobéi à Aro, Edward ne la punira pas trop sérieusement. La petite a seulement voulu protéger son amie, vous savez… »

Pauvre Esme, devais-je lui avouer la vérité, à savoir qu'Edward n'était pas libre de choisir lui-même le châtiment qui serait infligé à la marquise? Mais encore là, Jacob se mêla de l'éclairer sur la situation, entre deux bouchées de baguette. « M'est avis que ce n'est même pas Edward qui va se charger de corriger Bella. Foutu bordel de merde, elle a mordu la bite d'Aro! C'est évident qu'il va vouloir se venger d'elle personnellement, l'enfoiré! »

« Oh mon Dieu! C'est affreux! » S'exclama la cuisinière, affolée. « Carlisle, vous êtes allé soigner sa blessure, n'est-ce pas? Vous devez sûrement en savoir davantage sur ses intentions, non? »

« Je sais seulement qu'il tient Alice et Isabella responsables de son malheur et qu'il ne les laissera pas s'en tirer indemnes. De toute évidence il ne pourra pas s'en prendre à la comtesse de Marillac tant qu'elle est sous ma surveillance, mais j'ai eu l'impression, lorsque je l'ai traité, qu'il ne fera pas attendre Isabella très longtemps… »

Esme me fixa avec détermination.

« N'y a-t-il rien que vous puissiez faire pour la sauver du sort terrible qui l'attend, Carlisle? »

J'eus l'impression, à ce moment-là, que les sentiments de la belle esclave envers moi dépendraient de ce que j'allais lui dire dans les prochaines minutes. Cela m'attrista un peu, car je n'y étais vraiment pour rien dans toute cette malheureuse affaire. Il fallait que je lui explique pourquoi j'avais, en quelque sorte, les poings liés.

« Hélas non, mon amie. Il se trouve qu'Aro a menacé d'infliger des tortures sévères aux autres femmes du harem si quelqu'un s'avisait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues en ce qui concerne la punition de la marquise. Croyez-moi, je suis conscient qu'il s'agit là d'un odieux chantage, et j'en suis consterné comme vous n'avez pas idée, » soupirai-je.

Jacob m'écoutait attentivement et il finit par froncer les sourcils. « Mais enfin, Docteur Cullen, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de neutraliser ces trois despotes et d'en finir une fois pour toutes avec leur tyrannie! »

Je voyais bien où le palefrenier voulait en venir, mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça en avait l'air. Les Volturi employaient également des mercenaires au cas où il y aurait une révolte massive parmi les esclaves.

« Le problème, Jacob, » répondis-je, « c'est que je suis le seul à Volterra qui souhaite vraiment mettre un terme aux perversions des trois régents. Mes fils sont jeunes et ils s'accommodent de la situation actuelle car elle leur permet d'assouvir leur libido. Ils ne vivent que dans le présent et ne réfléchissent pas aux conséquences éventuelles de cette servitude sexuelle sur les captives. Quant à songer à déclencher une mutinerie chez les travailleurs des champs, ce serait peine perdue à cause des mercenaires qui veillent au grain, dans l'ombre, au cas où Jasper tout seul n'y arriverait plus. »

« Tout cela est bien tragique, Carlisle, » réitéra Esme. « Le sort qui attendait Bella au domaine de son futur époux, en Corse, n'était pas des plus joyeux, mais au moins le duc de Cresson n'est pas un dépravé sexuel ou un batteur de femmes… »

« Oh ça, ça reste à voir, » marmonna Jacob en vidant son verre de vin.

« Je connais les rumeurs qui circulent au sujet du sieur Mike Newton, mon garçon, » coupa la cuisinière un peu sèchement. « D'accord, ce n'est qu'un vil coureur de jupons, mais aucune de ses conquêtes ne s'est jamais plainte d'avoir été maltraitée par lui! »

« Peu importe, Esme, il n'en demeure pas moins que Bella méritait un meilleur parti que lui dès le départ, » poursuivit le domestique.

Et comme mon invitée semblait surprise de le voir s'emporter à propos d'un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient tous les deux que de réputation, Jacob se résigna à déballer toute l'histoire à propos de la remise d'une somme d'argent qui devait avoir lieu tout de suite après la noce. Apparemment, les Swan de Courville avaient tout bonnement vendu leur fille unique à l'héritier des Cresson d'Alembert pour que celui-ci se refasse une réputation moins douteuse. Cela ne m'étonna pas vraiment, car le père de Mike Newton n'était qu'un arriviste sans le moindre sens moral. Esme admit alors qu'elle était au courant que le père d'Isabella allait recevoir une compensation monétaire en échange de sa fille, mais que sur le coup elle n'en avait voulu qu'à ce dernier, sans réaliser que la future belle-famille de sa protégée désirait seulement que leur fils trouve une épouse afin de faire taire les mauvaises langues, ce qui ne valait pas mieux.

Nous continuâmes notre conversation à bâtons rompus autour du festin impromptu une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Éventuellement, Esme dut quitter les lieux afin d'aller préparer le repas du soir, et Jacob recommença à se plaindre de la douleur causée par ses plaies. Je lui fis boire un autre antalgique soporifique et bientôt il se rendormit. Bien que ma journée fût loin d'être terminée, j'aurais voulu profiter du fait que tous mes patients dormaient pour justement faire un somme moi aussi. C'était sans doute trop demander, car aussitôt que je me fus assoupi sur le canapé occupé plus tôt par Jacob, j'entendis Emmett tonitruer dans mes oreilles.

« Alors, Carlisle, du neuf au sujet de Jasper? »

Mon fils devait déjà en avoir sa claque de passer ses journées en dehors de la ville au lieu de pouvoir les consacrer à la formation de la duchesse d'Essanges. Il n'était pas du tout abattu par son expérience de l'avant-veille. Et pourtant, il était clair que Rosalie Hale n'avait pas l'innocence et l'inexpérience d'Isabella Swan. Je me pris à songer à ce qui serait advenu si Aro avait demandé à voir la duchesse au lieu de la comtesse. Il serait probablement dans un état encore plus piteux en ce moment. À elles deux, Isabella et Rosalie auraient été en mesure de le mutiler bien plus gravement. Je souris à l'évocation de ces deux magnifiques jeunes femmes arrachant les bijoux de famille de ce monstre fait homme.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? » Interrogea Emmett en voyant mon visage exprimer du contentement.

« Je pensais juste à la belle Rosalie Hale, et comment elle aurait réglé son compte à Aro, » répliquai-je en me redressant.

« Mais j'ai entendu dire, à travers les branches, qu'Isabella Swan s'était pas mal débrouillée pour humilier notre employeur…, » Emmett laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de poursuivre, « Edward n'a pas fini lui non plus d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec cette fille là. Rira bien qui rira le dernier! »

Il était visiblement toujours fâché contre Edward et la façon dont celui-ci s'était moqué de lui hier matin.

« Si par là tu veux dire qu'il aura de la difficulté à la soumettre, je peux d'ores et déjà t'affirmer qu'il n'y parviendra sans doute jamais. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, il n'est pas capable de rester en contrôle lorsqu'elle se trouve nue devant lui. Ensuite, en plus de ne pas le laisser suffisamment en contrôle pour accomplir sa tâche de dompteur d'esclaves, j'ai comme l'impression qu'Edward éprouve davantage qu'un désir ardent pour la marquise. Il ne veut pas qu'elle se fasse brutaliser par ses maîtres, tu te rends compte, Emmett? »

Je vis de l'ahurissement traverser le visage de mon fils aîné.

« Putain de bon Dieu! Ça ne regarde pas bien du tout, ça, Carlisle! S'il craint qu'elle se fasse violenter par les Volturi, lui-même ne sera jamais en mesure de lui administrer le châtiment exemplaire qui doit pendre au bout de son nez! »

« Cette situation risque d'avoir de graves répercussions sur Isabella, » poursuivis-je très sérieusement. « Elle déteste déjà Edward de toutes ses forces, alors tu comprends bien que s'il parvient à garder sa contenance et sa froideur afin qu'Aro ne réalise pas ses sentiments à l'égard de la marquise, et qu'il lui inflige cette maudite punition requise par son maître, elle va vouloir l'égorger en bout de ligne. Au fond, je crois que je préférerais l'hypothèse de Jacob Black…»

Emmett me dévisagea, confus.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit celui-là? »

« Il pense qu'Aro va vouloir corriger Isabella lui-même. »

« Eh bien, au moins si c'est effectivement ça qui se produit, mon frère sera bon pour ramasser les pots cassés, » rétorqua mon fils, un brin sarcastique.

Des plaintes éraillées nous parvinrent de l'infirmerie. J'accourus dans l'autre pièce, talonné par Emmett, pour me rendre compte que Jasper tournait la tête de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche comme si quelque chose d'invisible l'importunait. Emmett demeura en retrait pendant que je me penchais sur l'homme qui, de toute évidence, était sorti du coma. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter que l'employé des Volturi meurt des suites d'une déshydratation aiguë. Pour ce qui était de ses muscles légèrement atrophiés, le temps allait se charger de les reconstruire.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'ils étaient hagards, comme si mon patient éprouvait une extrême anxiété. Malgré ce fait, je tentai d'avoir l'air optimiste pour ne pas empirer son malaise. « Ah, Jasper, je suis bien content que tu sois de retour parmi nous! »

À la nervosité qui habitait le gardien des esclaves mâles s'ajouta une expression de confusion.

« Qui êtes-vous, monsieur? Et où suis-je exactement? » Questionna-t-il sur un ton presque agressif.

Le soulagement que j'avais éprouvé la minute précédente disparut complètement. Je tâchai quand même de garder une voix neutre en répondant, « Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, Jasper, et si tu me poses ces questions, j'ai bien peur que ce soit parce que les dommages que tu as subis au cerveau t'ont rendu amnésique. »

L'autre parut surpris par mon diagnostic.

« Amnésique? Mais pas du tout, monsieur Cullen. Je me suis juste fait agresser par des chiens en essayant de soustraire Alice à la présence de son oncle. »

En écoutant Jasper expliquer ce qu'il croyait avoir vécu, non sans me demander s'il ne s'agissait pas simplement de divagations, je songeai à Edward, que je n'avais pas revu depuis le matin.

« Emmett, va donc prévenir ton frère que Jasper est sorti du coma, » ordonnai-je à mon fils.

Mais au lieu de m'obéir illico, il s'approcha de moi et fit remarquer haut et fort, « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à raconter qu'il s'est fait assaillir par des chiens? Et de quoi est-ce qu'il parle, au juste, à propos d'Alice? C'est pas de l'amnésie, ça, Carlisle, c'est du délire! »

Ne pouvait-il donc pas garder son opinion pour lui-même? Jasper n'avait pas besoin de savoir que nous avions des doutes sur son état mental.

« Je ne délire pas, nom de Dieu! La petite Alice court un grand danger si elle reste avec son oncle! »

Emmett se mit à observer son ami plus attentivement, et j'aurais juré qu'il y avait des larmes au bord de ses yeux, prêtes à couler à tout moment, dépendant du prochain commentaire du gardien d'esclaves.

« Cesse de dévisager Jasper comme un phénomène de cirque et va me chercher Edward, sacrebleu! » M'impatientai-je.

Emmett s'exécuta enfin et je pus mieux me concentrer sur ce que j'allais dire au patient qui semblait de plus en plus désespéré, même s'il faisait un effort pour le dissimuler. Au moins, cela n'avait pas changé: Jasper avait toujours su cacher ses émotions avec une facilité désarmante.

« Je vous en supplie, Docteur Cullen, dites-moi qu'Alice ne s'est pas fait tuer par le chien? » Demanda-t-il encore.

Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper aussi angoissé depuis que j'habitais au palais. C'était assez déconcertant, à dire vrai. Et comment interpréter ses propos?

« Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher cette histoire de chien, Jasper, mais Alice est bien vivante. Elle s'est juste cassée une jambe en tombant des escaliers. Elle dort dans le lit en face du tien en ce moment, » essayai-je de le rassurer.

« Est-ce que je peux la voir? » Continua Jasper fébrilement.

Je ne comprenais décidément rien à son inquiétude au sujet d'Alice. Il était maintenant en train d'entreprendre de s'extraire de son lit tout seul. Il ne devait pas réaliser l'ampleur des dommages que son coma avait provoqués. Je lui offris mon support pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi donc t'inquiètes-tu tant à propos d'Alice, mon garçon? Tu devrais commencer par boire un bon coup d'eau. Tu es complètement déshydraté, » dis-je en soupirant.

Cependant, mon patient ne voulait rien savoir de mon avis. Il s'obstina, « Je boirai après avoir vu la petite. Et d'abord vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où je me trouvais. »

Peut-être que si je répondais docilement à ses questions il finirait par m'écouter.

« Tu es à l'infirmerie du château, Jasper. Et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te formaliser avec les gens de ton entourage. »

J'en étais rendu à l'aider à se mettre debout. Bien entendu il tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

« Pourquoi suis-je si faible? » Questionna-t-il en se tenant après moi pour avancer vers le lit de la comtesse de Marillac.

« Tu as été dans le coma pendant deux jours, Jasper. Deux jours durant lesquels tu n'as rien eu à boire ni à manger. De plus, tu dois être atrocement ankylosé. Je pense sincèrement que tu l'as échappé bel, mon garçon, » admis-je sans détour.

En entendant mes paroles, le jeune homme s'examina plus attentivement, comme s'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il finit par dire d'une voix sourde, « J'ai vraiment perdu la mémoire, Carlisle. Il n'y avait pas d'infirmerie au palais des Volturi lorsque j'ai quitté les lieux avec mon père pour aller acheter des esclaves à Candie. »

Voilà un détail qui allait peut-être m'aider à déterminer l'ampleur de son amnésie.

« Ce souvenir remonte à quelle année, Jasper? » Demandai-je.

Nous étions parvenus tout à côté du lit d'Alice.

« Juin 1662, Carlisle, » répondit-il encore plus bas, pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

« Cela voudrait dire que quatorze ans de ta vie ne sont plus accessibles à ta mémoire, Jasper, car nous sommes présentement en septembre de l'année 1676, » constatai-je posément.

Mais je n'étais pas certain que le convalescent m'avait entendu, absorbé qu'il était maintenant dans la contemplation de la jeune comtesse. Ma parole, il avait l'air renversé par la beauté de cette aristocrate au destin éprouvé… Après un long moment passé à l'observer, il se redressa tranquillement. « Je ne comprends pas, Carlisle. Qu'est-ce que fabrique cette jeune noble dans le château des Volturi? » S'enquit-il, juste perplexe à présent.

Quant à moi, j'ignorais totalement pourquoi il était obnubilé et préoccupé de la sorte au sujet d'Alice. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa tête, et il fallait que j'investigue plus en profondeur.

« Alice Brandon, comtesse de Marillac, est l'esclave sexuelle des Volturi, Jasper, » confiai-je en tâchant de rester impassible même si j'en voulais au jeune homme car il était en grande partie responsable de cet état de choses. Je souhaitais ardemment que Jasper ne me demande pas d'élaborer. Là encore, c'était trop exiger. Il me perça de son regard lucide.

« Mais encore, Carlisle? J'ai perdu la mémoire, d'accord, mais je suis toujours capable de voir quand quelqu'un me cache quelque chose… »

Je décidai de le couper tout de suite. « Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître les détails, Jasper. Viens plutôt te réhydrater, maintenant que tu as vu la comtesse. »

Je me doutais bien du choc qu'il aurait si je lui lançais à la figure l'horrible vérité. Je ne m'en sentais pas le courage.

« Très bien, alors. Je demanderai à Emmett lorsqu'il reviendra, » répliqua-t-il presque rudement en se retournant vers moi.

« Pas la peine d'attendre. » J'entendis la voix claire d'Alice derrière nous. « Je peux très bien t'expliquer moi-même pourquoi Carlisle hésite à t'en dire plus, Jasper Whitlock. Je ne sais pas quelle vision rédemptrice tu as eue pendant que tu étais dans le coma pour te préoccuper de mon sort tout à coup, mais sache que je suis ici par ta faute. C'est toi qui m'a trouvée au bord de la mer et qui m'a ramenée ici pour servir de jouet sexuel aux Volturi. Voilà la vérité, Jasper Whitlock! »

Jasper se soutenait encore après mon bras au moment où Alice avait ouvert la bouche pour prononcer ces paroles fatidiques. Sa poigne se fit plus forte en entendant les accusations de la comtesse, et il devint encore plus blême.

« Je crois que je vais accepter ce verre d'eau, Carlisle. Et peut-être aussi que j'aurais besoin de quelque chose contre ce foutu mal de tête qui me martèle depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes sens… »

Je l'aidai à sortir de l'infirmerie et l'entraînai dans le petit salon attenant. Alice n'avait pas terminé de l'invectiver.

« C'est ça, espèce de sale fumier, disparais de ma vue! Tout ce que tu mérites c'est de passer le reste de tes jours avec une migraine carabinée! »

Jasper prit place sur la causeuse et me dévisagea, consterné. « C'est épouvantable, Carlisle! La petite me déteste et je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui avoir causé du tort. »

J'allai chercher un pichet d'eau pour me donner le temps de réfléchir aux éclaircissements que j'allais lui fournir sur la situation actuelle. Je me sentais maintenant dans l'obligation de lui avouer que son comportement avait toujours été brutal et qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Alice Brandon qui le détestait ouvertement. Je songeai à tout le mal et toute la souffrance qu'il avait infligés aux travailleurs sous sa surveillance. Cela me permit de ne pas le prendre en pitié malgré son état lamentable. Il était autant affecté psychiquement que physiquement. Je lui tendis un grand verre d'eau et allai m'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

« Jasper, samedi matin, Emmett et toi avez reçu l'ordre des Volturi d'aller arpenter le bord de mer en quête de survivants d'un naufrage à la suite d'une colossale tempête sur la Méditerranée. Vous avez bel et bien trouvé des survivants, en l'occurrence Alice Brandon, comtesse de Marillac, Rosalie Hale, duchesse d'Essanges, Isabella Swan, marquise de Courville, Esme Platt, la gouvernante de cette dernière, et Jacob Black, son palefrenier. Vous les avez contraints à vous suivre jusqu'ici afin qu'ils deviennent de nouveaux esclaves au service des seigneurs de Volterra. Alors excuse-moi d'être aussi direct avec toi, mon garçon, mais ne t'attends pas à autre chose que de la haine et du mépris de la part de tout ce beau monde… »

Après avoir vidé son verre d'eau d'un seul trait, Jasper s'enfonça dans la causeuse et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Je t'en supplie, Carlisle, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour me racheter. Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais un monstre, et cependant la dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir tenté de sauver Alice d'une attaque de chiens enragés… »

« Justement Jasper, » l'interrompis-je, « parlons-en de cette attaque de chiens. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as déjà rencontré la comtesse de Marillac par le passé? »

Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais deux choses se produisirent simultanément à cet instant. Alice poussa un hurlement de douleur – l'antalgique que je lui avais donné au matin ne devant plus faire effet – et Edward entra en coup de vent dans la pièce principale. Je me levai d'un bond pour aller à sa rencontre. Il avait l'air mécontent au possible. Pourtant, il aurait dû se réjouir que son ami soit sorti du coma.

« Bordel de merde, Carlisle! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as mal choisi ton moment pour demander à me voir! » Me lança-t-il tout à trac.

Je ne répondis rien sur le coup parce que je désirais d'abord m'occuper de soulager Alice. Edward me suivit à l'infirmerie sans porter attention à Jasper dans le petit salon. Il continua, « Emmett m'a raconté, pour Jasper. Est-il vrai qu'il n'a plus toute sa raison? »

Je me retournai pour affronter mon fils, distrait, cependant, par les plaintes incessantes de la comtesse. « Va donc discuter avec lui! Tu verras bien ce qu'il en est! » Répondis-je, agacé. « Tu pourrais également en profiter pour lui offrir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il reste encore du pâté de gibier sur la table. Quant à moi, je dois préparer de la tisane pour calmer les douleurs au genou d'Alice et le mal de tête de Jasper. »

Mais Edward ne l'entendait pas ainsi. J'avais l'impression que je le mettais au supplice en lui demandant de m'assister dans mes tâches.

« Est-ce pour cela que tu as envoyé mon frangin me déranger? Avoir su, je ne l'aurais pas propulsé littéralement dans les bras de sa Rosalie. Il aurait été aussi apte que moi à jouer les gardes-malades! » Fit-il, exaspéré.

Ma fois, c'était à croire que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui non plus…

« Par la fin que se passe-t-il, Edward? N'as-tu pas une petite minute à me consacrer? Je voulais te poser des questions au sujet de Jasper, pour le cas où tu serais au courant de son passé. »

« Mais puisqu'il est conscient dorénavant, pourquoi ne pas l'interroger directement?» Demanda mon fils, perplexe.

« Le problème, Edward, c'est que Jasper est amnésique! Et pour ce qui est d'Emmett, il croit qu'il est devenu coucou, alors je préfère le garder à distance… »

Je continuai à m'affairer pendant que mon benjamin passait la main dans ses cheveux en signe de contrariété.

« Je suis désolé, Carlisle, mais en ce moment le sort de Jasper ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, qu'il soit amnésique ou fou à lier. Vois-tu, je dois m'occuper d'Isabella. Ce salopard d'Aro a décidé de la corriger lui-même cet après-midi et elle a bien failli y rester, la petite. »

J'arrêtai de m'activer pour observer Edward plus attentivement, mais il fixait obstinément le plancher.

« Sacrebleu, ne manquait plus que ça! » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de jurer. « Et quand, exactement, avais-tu l'intention de me prévenir pour que j'aille vérifier son état? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'accabler davantage, et je suis en mesure de traiter moi-même les blessures de la marquise, » expliqua mon fils.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « C'est un peu déroutant ce que tu me dis là, Edward. Sûrement qu'Isabella ne doit pas être chaude à l'idée que tu l'examines et la soignes toi-même. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle t'exécrait jusque dans ses rêves… »

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du dresseur d'esclaves.

« Je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle ne me déteste plus… »

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui l'interrompis sèchement, offusqué. « J'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer que tu as joué avec les sentiments de la marquise, car alors je vais me faire un plaisir de te rayer de mon testament et c'est Emmett qui héritera de tous mes biens, sale petit manipulateur! »

« La confiance règne à ce que je vois! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, Carlisle? Je n'ai rien insinué de tel! Je peux comprendre jusqu'à un certain point que tu n'aies pas une meilleure opinion de moi; après tout jusqu'ici je n'ai pas fait grands efforts pour passer pour autre chose qu'un bon baiseur doublé d'un salaud, mais tout de même… Je t'ai dit hier qu'Isabella était différente des autres femmes du harem. Tellement différente, en fait, que j'en suis tombé amoureux… »

« Eh bien, c'est ce qui s'appelle passer d'une extrême à l'autre, si je puis dire, » marmonnai-je en allant porter sa tisane à Alice qui nous fixait à présent avec de grands yeux. Elle n'avait sans doute rien perdu de notre conversation.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu, monsieur le comte? Vous en pincez pour Bella? » Questionna-t-elle, toute excitée, oubliant même qu'elle avait mal.

« C'est exact, Mademoiselle Brandon, et j'ai bien l'intention de la garder éloignée des Volturi jusqu'à ce que j'aie réfléchi à un plan pour mettre un terme à leur règne, » lui répondit mon garçon.

« Si tu le permets, Edward, j'aimerais t'offrir mon aide. »

C'était Jasper qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Il se tenait debout à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, grignotant nonchalamment une cuisse d'un des volatiles qui nous avaient été servis ce midi. Il avait déjà l'air d'avoir repris des forces; il ne tremblait plus. Mais presque tout de suite, nous entendîmes des pas précipités à côté et la voix d'une femme en colère.

« Où est-il, ce minable Whitlock, que j'aille lui dire ma façon de penser avant qu'il n'essaye de toucher à ma meilleure amie? »

La seconde d'après, une superbe créature blonde s'immobilisait dans le cadre de la porte. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Jasper droit devant elle, elle le poussa âprement dans le dos et le convalescent s'écroula par terre de tout son long.

« Putain de bordel, Rosalie, tu aurais dû m'avertir que tu avais l'intention d'achever Jasper! Je t'aurais rattachée à ma croix de Saint-André au lieu de te montrer le chemin jusqu'ici! » Vociféra Emmett, à la fois contrit et sarcastique.

Je me penchai pour aider Jasper à se relever, tout en m'adressant poliment à la duchesse. « Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Mademoiselle d'Essanges. Si vous avez encore un brin d'animosité en réserve, je vous prierais, à l'avenir, de l'utiliser sur les Volturi plutôt que sur Monsieur Whitlock. Voyez-vous, il se trouve qu'il a perdu la mémoire et qu'il veut se racheter pour ses violences passées… »

« En êtes-vous sûr, Docteur Cullen? » Me coupa la jeune aristocrate. « Comment sait-il pour l'histoire de chiens, alors? »

« L'histoire de chiens? » Répéta la comtesse, un peu nerveusement. « Quelle histoire de chiens? »

« La tienne, Alice, » répondit Jasper en venant s'agenouiller au chevet de ma patiente. Il soupira, « Me laisseras-tu te la raconter? »

**Petite précision: Emmett est allé chercher Rosalie pour une partie de jambes en l'air tout de suite après être allé avertir Edward que Jasper était sorti du coma. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'Emmett a raconté à Rosalie, Edward n'a pas quitté sa chambre tout de suite pour monter chez son père, et ce n'est qu'un moment plus tard qu'il se retrouvait chez Carlisle, donnant ainsi le temps à Emmett et la duchesse de s'amuser avant que celle-ci ne s'alarme du sort d'Alice. De plus, Edward s'est absenté assez longtemps de chez lui pour… je ne peux pas vous en dire plus ici, désolée.**

**Le prochain chapitre, bien entendu, sera raconté par Bella, et nous la retrouverons exactement là où nous l'avions laissée à la fin du chapitre 12. Il est déjà écrit et il ne me reste plus qu'à le polir.**

**Fleur, merci pour ton aide précieuse.**

**Milk **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : bien que j'aime énormément les personnages de Twilight, au point d'écrire des histoires avec eux comme protagonistes, ces derniers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont le fruit de l'imagination très fertile de Stephenie Meyer. J'ai quand même pas mal d'imagination moi-même, et j'adore la mettre à votre service, chères amies.**

**Je voudrais ici réitérer le fait que souvent mes personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête, dans une direction comme dans l'autre. C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas m'en vouloir si ce chapitre contient certaines scènes difficiles. Cette histoire, de manière générale, doit être lue au second degré, car elle est complètement surréaliste.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements. Fleur, le moment passé ensemble a été des plus agréables, car il m'a permis de t'apprécier encore plus. Au plaisir de remettre ça. **

**Pour finir, si vous avez oublié ce qui se passait au chapitre12, je vous conseillerais d'aller le relire. Fleur suggérait que je fasse un rappel, mais ce serait un peu laborieux et je me suis contentée ici de reprendre la scène finale. Il suffit de se rappeler que notre chère Bella est toujours vierge, même si elle a passé la fin de l'après-midi au septième ciel avec Edward.**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde.**

Chapitre seizième : Un début de complot.

**BPOV**

_« Attends, Bella, laisse-moi t'aider, » murmura Edward en devinant mon intention. _

_Il se pencha davantage de façon à ce que son cou soit à la hauteur de mes lèvres et je les fis glisser de haut en bas dans son cou et de gauche à droite sur les os de ses clavicules. Je sentais des petits chocs partout où ma bouche se posait. Après un moment à savourer la peau satinée de mon amant, je l'entendis souffler dans mon oreille, « Tu vas te fatiguer si tu continues à essayer de me dévorer de la sorte, Bella. Tâche de relaxer et de te laisser faire à présent. »_

_Il est vrai que le moindre mouvement commençait à me demander un effort. J'obéis donc à la consigne d'Edward, et je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur ses caresses. Il ramena mes bras au dessus de ma tête et entreprit de masser mes seins comme il l'avait fait durant la séance de l'autre soir. Je savais que cela allait avoir pour effet de me rendre humide et languissante de me faire pénétrer, si tant est que je ne le sois pas déjà. Bientôt, sous la stimulation de mes mamelons par ses doigts experts, mes entrailles se mirent à me tirailler et le produit de mon excitation à s'écouler entre mes cuisses. Tout à coup, je réalisai que la bouche d'Edward avait remplacé ses mains pour titiller mon désir, en suçant chacun de mes mamelons à tour de rôle, ce qui me fit cambrer vivement le bassin et pousser une plainte de volupté. _

_« Pitié, Edward, je n'en peux plus, » haletai-je langoureusement._

_J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser de plaisir dans la seconde qui suivrait. _

_« Déjà? Attends, laisse-moi vérifier ça, » entendis-je Edward souffler sur mon ventre._

_Puis je sentis ses doigts s'introduire en moi et je pensai que j'allais m'évanouir. Lorsqu'il les ressortit, je le vis les mettre dans sa bouche pour les sucer._

_« Tu es décidément exquise de partout, marquise. C'est presque indécent de goûter aussi bon, » affirma-t-il en écartant mes jambes et en les ramenant vers lui de chaque côté de ses hanches de manière à ce que ma chatte soit tout près de sa verge en érection._

_Mais à ce stade-là, à dire vrai, il aurait pu m'envoyer les pires insultes que je ne l'aurais sans doute pas réalisé. J'étais juste sur le point de venir et c'était presque douloureux d'essayer de me retenir. _

_« Pour l'amour du ciel, Edward, prends-moi tout de suite, ou je ne réponds plus de rien! » hurlai-je, à moitié hystérique._

_C'est à ce moment précis que j'entendis de violents coups frappés à la porte qui donnait accès aux appartements d'Edward. _

_« Edward, connard d'enculé, je sais que tu es là! »_

_Je reconnus la voix d'Emmett à travers la cloison. _

_« Reviens plus tard, espèce d'andouille, » répondit Edward en me faisant un clin d'œil de connivence. « C'est pas le moment de venir me chercher noise, là! »_

_Mais l'autre poursuivit malgré tout. « C'est Carlisle qui m'envoie, triple idiot! Jasper vient de sortir du coma, et ça ne va pas du tout! »_

Le sourire sur les lèvres de mon amant disparut subitement. Il était sur le point de me conquérir juste quelques secondes auparavant, mais je voyais bien, dans ses yeux résignés, que cela n'allait pas se produire finalement. Du moins pas ce soir. Cela aurait été trop simple et peut-être aussi trop précipité, songeai-je lorsqu'il déposa tranquillement mes jambes, qu'il tenait appuyées contre ses hanches, sur le matelas. Il se pencha pour attraper son pantalon et l'enfila en vitesse avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

J'en profitai pour cacher ma nudité sous les draps de soie qu'Edward avait tirés plus tôt. Le moindre mouvement m'était horriblement pénible et souffrant.

« Je reviens tout de suite, belle marquise de mon cœur, » me chuchota-t-il en s'éloignant pour aller répondre à Emmett qui cognait tellement fort à présent que la porte allait sûrement céder avant longtemps.

« J'arrive bordel, Emmett! Cesse de vouloir défoncer ma porte, bon Dieu de merde! »

La chambre d'Edward était séparée de la pièce centrale, si bien que je ne pouvais qu'entendre la conversation entre les deux gardiens du harem.

Je ne saurais jamais si Emmett avait l'air ébahi en apercevant Edward torse nu et la chevelure encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée. Malgré tout, je supposai que ce devait être le cas, car il commenta, « Ça alors, frangin, je pensais que tu avais décidé d'abandonner les plaisirs de la chair, mais je crois bien que je me trompais… »

_Ha! Ha! Très drôle…_

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, idiot, » le coupa Edward. « Si j'avais voulu me taper une poulette du harem, je ne l'aurais pas amenée dans ma chambre à coucher, voyons! Le lit de mon donjon contribue autrement à me mettre dans l'ambiance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Allons, frérot, ne me raconte pas de balivernes. J'ai des yeux pour voir, justement, » gloussa l'autre. « C'est clair comme de l'eau de source que tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air… »

« Emmett, pour l'amour du ciel, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas seul en ce moment, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec une simple baise, » s'exaspéra mon amant. « Il s'agit de la marquise de Courville. Aro lui a administré une fouettée magistrale cet après-midi, et maintenant la pauvre petite a tout le derrière de son corps en charpie, de la nuque jusqu'aux mollets. Elle est dans ma chambre afin que je puisse soigner ses plaies à l'abri de ses maîtres. »

« C'est curieux, ça. J'aurais pourtant juré que tu venais de jouir comme un malade, sacré veinard! »

Décidément, Emmett ne manquait pas de culot d'essayer de pousser Edward à lui faire des confidences aussi embarrassantes. Pourvu que son frère trouve le moyen de le ramener au motif de sa visite au plus vite.

« Va donc soulager ta libido avec la belle Rosalie Hale, espèce d'obsédé sexuel. N'avais-tu pas un message à me délivrer? Est-ce que j'ai bien compris que Jasper est sorti de son coma? Et pourquoi as-tu dit que quelque chose ne va pas avec lui? »

« Aussitôt qu'il est revenu à lui, il a commencé à s'énerver à propos d'Alice. Il a dit qu'il s'était fait attaquer par des chiens en voulant la sauver des griffes de son oncle, ou un truc du genre. Ne viens pas me dire que c'est normal, ça! »

« C'est bon, » soupira Edward, « je vais aller voir Carlisle pour en avoir le cœur net. Quant à toi, tu devrais sérieusement te taper une séance avec ta dominatrice préférée. Tu as définitivement besoin de décompresser… »

Les dernières paroles d'Edward étaient on ne peut plus cryptiques. La dominatrice préférée d'Emmett? À qui donc faisait-il référence? À la duchesse d'Essanges? Il est vrai qu'elle aimait bien avoir le contrôle en tout temps, mais cela ne m'en disait pas plus sur ce qu'était une dominatrice… Je me rappelai la conversation que j'avais eue avec elle en fin de matinée. _«... Mais sache que pour ma part, je peux te garantir que tu n'auras plus jamais à t'agenouiller pour sucer un des frères Volturi. Je serai toujours à tes côtés et nous nous protégerons mutuellement… »_ Cela me parut évident tout à coup: mon amie la duchesse avait toujours eu une nature libre, et elle n'accepterait jamais que quelqu'un prenne des décisions à sa place. Elle se plaisait à dominer son entourage. Était-il possible qu'elle ait agi de même avec Emmett quand elle avait passé du temps dans sa salle de dressage? Qu'elle ait appliqué ses principes quand le gardien du harem avait tenté de la mater? Ma foi, c'était plus que probable…

« J'ai surtout besoin d'une petite revanche après la façon dont elle m'a humilié la dernière fois, Edward, » commenta celui que Rose ne voulait plus que je mentionne si c'était pour le critiquer.

J'avais raison, alors. Elle ne s'était pas laissée faire n'importe quoi par Emmett. Au moins il y avait de l'espoir pour ma compagne. Elle ne serait certainement pas intimidée par Aro, elle… et elle voulait me protéger par la même occasion, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait définitivement passé l'éponge sur notre querelle de la veille. Et dire que je m'étais montrée tellement froide avec elle ce matin! J'avais à peine porté attention à ses propos destinés à me rassurer. Encore heureux que ma mémoire les ait enregistrés…

« Fais gaffe avec cette fille, Emmett, » conseilla Edward. « Tu m'as quand même avoué que tu n'avais jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir de toute ta vie que pendant cette session inusitée… »

« On verra, frérot. Je veux surtout la faire descendre de son putain de piédestal de vanité! Elle se croit supérieure à tout le monde, cette tigresse. Dans un sens, c'est aussi malsain que l'indifférence de ta marquise face au sort qui l'attend avec ses maîtres… »

Cher Emmett, s'il savait! La perception que j'avais de ma condition à Volterra avait changé du tout au tout au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

« Isabella sait très bien à quoi s'attendre dorénavant, mon vieux. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller m'habiller convenablement puisque Carlisle souhaite me voir. »

Et sur ce, j'entendis Edward refermer la porte qui donnait sur le corridor entre ses appartements et sa salle de domptage. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, j'avais recommencé à souffrir de façon aiguë. Comme je ne voulais pas qu'il voie mon visage ravagé par la douleur lancinante qui irradiait dans mon dos, j'avais enfoui ma tête sous les couvertures. Mais bien entendu, cela ne découragea pas le comte de Morvalle. Il souleva la couette et les draps et je retins ma respiration. Je m'étais allongée sur le ventre pour que mes plaies n'entrent pas en contact avec la literie, même si celle-ci était d'une douceur soyeuse. Edward demeura silencieux, mais je sentis bientôt ses doigts agiles se promener sur les lésions infligées par Aro. Il avait dit à son frère qu'elles couvraient la totalité de mon dos. Seigneur, j'avais dû perdre conscience bien avant que ce monstre ne fût interrompu dans sa folie vengeresse…

Après avoir effleuré toute la surface de mon corps accessible à sa vue, non sans provoquer chez moi d'autres frissons de bien-être malgré la douleur constante, je l'entendis soupirer. « Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Bella. Je peux le voir à la façon dont tu trembles au moindre de mes frôlements. »

_Touché._

« En effet, Edward, je ne dors pas, » soupirai-je à mon tour. « Mais tu as dit plus tôt que tu avais du mal à supporter de voir mon visage distordu par la douleur. Or, il se trouve que présentement je dois faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler dans tes oreilles tellement j'ai mal. »

Edward passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour me réconforter. Cependant, après ce qui avait failli se passer entre nous tout à l'heure, mon corps avait besoin de beaucoup plus que cela. Je me sentais comme quelqu'un d'affamé à qui on aurait présenté une table bien garnie pour la lui retirer presque tout de suite. Il me semblait que j'avais à peine touché et goûté à Edward. Bref, j'en voulais plus et j'étais frustrée. Il dut le sentir car il reprit, « Ma pauvre chérie, je suis désolé de la tournure des événements. Je ne peux pas te prendre tout de suite car tu m'es beaucoup trop précieuse pour que je ne mette pas le temps nécessaire pour te préparer à être pénétrée le moins douloureusement possible… »

Je fis semblant de ne pas écouter ce qu'il voulait me dire. De toute façon, il y avait comme une espèce de boule dans ma gorge qui m'empêchait d'en dire plus.

«… Je dois m'absenter pour aller voir mon père, Bella, mais je vais d'abord te préparer cette tisane analgésique que j'avais mentionnée plus tôt. Ensuite, lorsque je serai de retour, je m'occuperai de nettoyer tes blessures convenablement avant de te faire ce bandage qui est primordial à ta guérison. Est-ce que ça te va? »

Cela ne m'allait pas du tout, à vrai dire. J'étais désespérément en manque, sexuellement, et c'était de sa faute. Il avait passé la fin de l'après-midi à me faire jouir et à me stimuler pour arriver à aller plus loin avec moi, et voilà qu'il faisait marche arrière. Même si ma raison comprenait ses motifs, mon corps ne pouvait se résigner aussi facilement. En plus, ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il allait me transformer en momie vivante à son retour? Comment pourrait-il poursuivre ses leçons de volupté dans ces circonstances? Je me retournai avec peine pour lui faire face. « Cela ne me convient pas du tout, Edward. Tu m'as beaucoup trop gâtée cet après-midi, et tu m'as promis des choses…, » bafouillai-je.

Edward fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. Sûrement qu'il devait le faire exprès pour me provoquer.

« Je t'ai promis des choses, moi? » Questionna-t-il, à la fois innocent et amusé.

Oui, il faisait manifestement exprès de prendre une expression perplexe juste pour me voir rougir. Mais s'il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi, j'allais lui dire ma façon de penser, et sans hésiter cette fois-ci. Il devait sûrement s'être rendu compte qu'il ne m'intimidait plus du tout. Et sinon, j'allais le lui rappeler. Je décidai de reprendre mes allures d'aristocrate pour m'aider à garder ma contenance.

« Ne jouez pas les idiots avec moi, comte, ça ne marche pas, » répliquai-je en faisant mine d'être offensée. « Vous m'avez promis de me faire tout oublier grâce à vos soins particuliers. Vous avez même promis que je ne souffrirais plus autant après avoir subi vos traitements destinés à éveiller mes sens. Et maintenant que vous avez en partie rempli ces promesses, vous vous apprêtez à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous? Comme si je n'étais pas languissante de désir pour vous et que… »

Mais Edward ne me laissa pas terminer de lui jeter ma rancœur à la figure. Il s'appropria ma bouche pour me faire comprendre qu'il se passait bel et bien quelque chose entre nous. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes et de sa langue qui essayait de me courtiser elle aussi, c'était assez pour me faire perdre la tête et déclencher cet émoi si délicieux dans mes entrailles. Éventuellement j'écartai mes lèvres pour laisser mon amant m'embrasser plus hardiment. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et mon désir à s'écouler entre mes cuisses. C'était absurde de laisser Edward continuer de me titiller de la sorte s'il n'avait pas l'intention de pousser plus loin ses caresses en ce moment. Mais son baiser était trop bon pour que j'aie la force de protester. J'aimais trop ce que sa langue tentait de faire avec la mienne, et cette façon qu'il avait de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. J'étais tellement grisée que j'avais arrêté de respirer sans m'en rendre compte. C'est Edward qui le réalisa et qui me relâcha momentanément.

« J'adore voir tes yeux devenir encore plus sombres et la façon que tu as de me vouvoyer lorsque tu es fâchée, Bella. Je ne voudrais pas être responsable de ta mort par asphyxie, par contre, » dit-il, tout sourire.

Il était penché sur moi et son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Et il était plus beau que jamais. Il y avait comme une lueur de joie dans ses yeux, qui amoindrissait son expression de froideur habituelle. Évidemment, songeai-je, puisqu'en réalité cette froideur n'était qu'une façade, et qu'il ne jouait pas un rôle avec moi, il se comportait de façon naturelle.

« Je risque de mourir de combustion spontanée, Edward, ce qui ne serait guère mieux…, » rétorquai-je en soutenant son regard perçant.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux tout en continuant de me dévisager, cependant qu'il semblait aussi réfléchir profondément. « Tu as raison, Bella, » dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Mon père peut attendre encore un peu, et je serais un parfait goujat de quitter les lieux alors que je viens juste de rallumer ton désir. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si j'essaye un nouveau truc pour te soulager? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il était conscient de l'effet que sa voix veloutée avait sur moi. S'il réalisait que ce qu'il venait de me dire était suffisant pour me donner des bouffées de chaleur et chambouler mon bas-ventre d'anticipation. Je me contentai de faire un signe d'approbation.

« Est-ce que tu te sens assez forte pour te mettre sur les coudes et les genoux? » Demanda-t-il encore.

C'était une question bizarre. Mais sûrement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser croupir à quatre pattes pendant une heure? Après tout, il devait quand même aller voir Carlisle tôt ou tard… Comme il voyait que j'hésitais, il expliqua, « Je veux te faire venir avec mes doigts, Bella, toutefois je ne voudrais pas empirer les choses en ce qui concerne ton dos. Allez, fais-moi confiance. »

Je ne demandais pas mieux que de lui faire confiance, bien qu'en même temps je me sentais comme une chienne en chaleur en quête d'un mâle pour la satisfaire, et j'en avais un peu honte. Que diraient mes amies de me voir ainsi, en attente des attouchements sensuels d'un homme que je méprisais deux jours auparavant?

_Tu te poses trop de questions, Bella. Après la journée que tu as passée, tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit…_

Je me positionnai tel qu'indiqué par Edward, et me retrouvai les fesses en l'air et la tête presque appuyée sur le matelas. Mais il me revint en mémoire la visite dans la chambre des Volturi et Kate qui était dans une position semblable dans le lit d'Aro. Cela contribua à me rendre toute tendue. Évidemment mon amant s'en aperçut.

« Il faudrait que tu relaxes, ma chérie. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te mettre en levrette pour t'humilier ou abuser de toi, bien au contraire… »

Il fallait au moins que je justifie mes réticences. « Je n'y peux rien, Edward, c'est à cause de la nuit dernière, quand je me suis retrouvée dans la chambre d'Aro. Je l'ai vu prendre Kate par derrière et cela manquait totalement de… »

« Ne crains rien, Bella, » m'interrompit-il. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai en tête en ce moment. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, un jour tu voudras te faire prendre de cette façon… par moi, et non par cette brute d'Aro qui mérite seulement de crever en enfer. »

Et ce disant, Edward se releva et m'attira un peu plus vers le bord du lit. Debout derrière moi, il est vrai qu'il aurait pu facilement me pénétrer s'il l'avait voulu. Il n'avait même pas encore pris le temps de se vêtir pour ressortir. Il était toujours torse nu et la vue de ses pectoraux à elle seule valait la peine d'être invalide afin de pouvoir rester chez lui le plus longtemps possible.

Il entreprit d'écarter davantage mes cuisses et de caresser mon entrejambe, et je me détendis instantanément. « Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, marquise, » fit-t-il en remarquant ma réaction.

Ses mains continuèrent alors de masser délicatement cette région plus réceptive de mon corps, évitant les endroits où Aro avait réussi à m'atteindre avec le fouet. Ses doigts experts remontèrent le long de mes cuisses, vers mon sexe tout humide d'excitation, et mes jambes commencèrent à trembler sous l'effet des ondes de plaisir qui étaient en train de prendre forme lentement mais inéluctablement. Mon bassin se cambra pour aller à la rencontre des sensations voluptueuses causées par les caresses de plus en plus intimes de mon amant. Je poussai un gémissement rauque lorsque je sentis les doigts d'Edward palper doucement cet endroit entre mes petites lèvres que je savais gonflé de désir.

« Est-ce que c'est bon, trésor? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement brouillée.

Je me doutais bien qu'il devait avoir une envie terrible de se soulager lui aussi, à me voir ainsi offerte devant lui. Mais j'étais présentement trop enivrée par la jouissance que je savais être sur le point d'atteindre pour éprouver des remords. Après tout, Edward devait savoir à quoi s'attendre en décidant de me garder dans ses appartements.

« Oui, » soufflai-je entre deux respirations haletantes.

Le dresseur d'esclaves poursuivit le massage de mes grandes lèvres avant de revenir faire tournoyer ses doigts autour de mon point sensible. J'étais complètement trempée et sur le bord de m'évanouir de plaisir.

« S'il te plaît, Edward…, » articulai-je d'une voix méconnaissable.

« Cette région que je suis en train de stimuler pour te faire jouir, Bella, porte le joli nom de _clitoris_, au cas où tu voudrais savoir…, » expliqua mon amant en appliquant un peu plus de pression sur la partie de mon anatomie qu'il venait de nommer pour mon bénéfice.

La sensation de volupté se fit encore plus prononcée. Je tentai de refermer mes cuisses pour ressentir plus de friction, mais Edward me sermonna, « Tut, tut, chérie, je t'ai dit que je voulais essayer un nouveau truc. Et si je te laisse venir tout de suite, je n'aurai pas le temps de t'exciter à nouveau. »

Je n'étais pas certaine de voir où il voulait en venir, mais j'allais m'effondrer sur le lit s'il n'aboutissait pas au plus vite.

« Edward, je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus…, » marmonnai-je, la tête à moitié enfouie dans la couette pour étouffer mes plaintes d'extase.

C'est alors qu'il introduisit un doigt à l'intérieur de mon sexe pendant qu'il mettait un de ses genoux entre mes jambes pour les maintenir écartées. Son autre main caressa ma croupe nonchalamment. À cet instant précis, je me sentais vraiment comme un animal qu'on essaye de dompter, mais ça m'était égal, car les sensations qu'Edward parvenait à me faire éprouver en massant la paroi interne de ma chatte étaient tout simplement renversantes de sensualité.

Bien que je ne sois jamais redescendue de ma première vague d'excitation, une nouvelle vague de plaisir était en train de se rajouter à celle-ci, causée par la stimulation de ce point particulier à l'entrée de mon vagin. Éventuellement, Edward recommença à effleurer mon clitoris en même temps qu'il appliquait un mouvement de va-et-vient au doigt qui m'avait pénétrée. Les deux ondes de plaisir se rejoignirent pour n'en former qu'une, et je fus prise d'assaut par un orgasme fulgurant; mes hanches ondulèrent plusieurs fois et mon sexe tout entier se contracta pendant que les ondes de volupté se faisaient l'écho les unes des autres. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, mes jambes me lâchèrent et je m'écrasai sur les draps, à bout de souffle et toute en sueurs. Je réalisai également que j'étais particulièrement mouillée.

« Si tu réagis aussi positivement avec un seul de mes doigts, Bella, imagine comment ce sera avec ma verge, » murmura le gardien du harem au creux de mon oreille avant de me recouvrir avec la couette et de s'éloigner du lit.

Je me sentais rougir à vue d'œil. « Je crève de chaleur et je suis trempée, Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, pour l'amour du ciel? »

Le comte m'observa attentivement et me décocha un de ses sourires en coin.

« J'ai juste tenté de remplir ma promesse, chérie. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai réussi à te faire éjaculer durant le processus… enfin si, mais aucune femme ne s'en est jamais plainte. Et je sais qu'il fait chaud, mais bientôt je ne pourrai plus répondre de mes actes… tu es trop désirable pour ton propre bien. »

Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qu'il disait. Je fronçai les sourcils, quitte à avoir l'air complètement tarée.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Edward. Ma mère m'a dit que ce sont les hommes qui éjaculent quand ils ont du plaisir, pas les femmes. »

« Les femmes aussi peuvent éjaculer lorsqu'elles jouissent, trésor. Toutefois, ce n'est pas donné à tous les hommes de savoir comment y parvenir avec leur partenaire. »

Je m'abstins de poser d'autres questions. Mon ignorance des choses du sexe allait me faire trop mal paraître.

« Tu sais, Bella, c'est normal pour une jeune noble d'être innocente en matière de sexualité, et il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte, » poursuivit mon amant en allant se chercher une nouvelle chemise dans son armoire.

Il possédait des vêtements pour fournir une armée, ma parole; je me souvenais qu'il y avait aussi une autre armoire pleine de costumes dans sa salle de dressage.

« Je t'ai entendu discuter avec Emmett, tout à l'heure, » dis-je pour changer de sujet en le regardant enfiler sa chemise devant un grand miroir sur pied.

Edward eut subitement une expression dégoûtée, que je pus voir dans son reflet.

« Pour ça aussi je suis désolé, Isabella. Mon frère n'est pas le plus respectueux des hommes, j'en conviens. »

Le dernier traitement anti-douleur d'Edward avait fait des merveilles pour ma condition. Je souffrais beaucoup moins, aussi fus-je en mesure de lui sourire en le questionnant. « Si j'ai bien compris, Rosalie a donné une petite leçon à ton aîné? »

En réalité, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux-là. Je voulais justement en apprendre davantage. Edward me rendit mon sourire, probablement trop heureux de me faire des confidences.

« Est-ce que tu sais quel genre de femme est ta copine, ma toute belle? » Il ne me laissa pas répondre et poursuivit, « Donne-moi quelques minutes, le temps de préparer ton médicament… »

Pendant qu'il s'affairait dans l'autre pièce, je tentai d'expliquer, « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'est une dominatrice, Edward, mais je sais que Rosalie n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans réagir. »

Peu après, Edward revint avec une tasse qu'il me tendit. Je bus une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » répliqua-t-il en m'observant de son regard déstabilisant. « La duchesse d'Essanges est le genre de femme qui aime dominer ses partenaires, Bella. Emmett m'a raconté qu'elle lui avait servi sa propre médecine dimanche soir. Il était saoul et elle a pu en profiter pour l'enchaîner à son lit afin de pouvoir décider comment elle voulait que la soirée se déroule, si tu vois où je veux en venir… »

« Je peux imaginer, oui. Mais cela ne signifie-t-il pas que Rosalie va donner du fil à retordre à ton frère? » M'enquis-je, vaguement soucieuse.

Une lueur de détermination se profila dans le regard d'Edward.

« Cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance, ma chérie. Les choses vont devoir changer ici. Aro est définitivement allé trop loin aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas l'intention de fermer les yeux sur ses agissements insensés plus longtemps. »

Je plissai mon front, perplexe.

« Que veux-tu dire, au juste? Les Volturi ne cesseront pas d'être mes maîtres même si tu es outré par leur conduite. Et je suis prête à subir leurs mauvais traitements si je suis assurée que tu seras là pour t'occuper de moi après coup… »

Le dompteur d'esclaves me dévisagea comme si j'étais folle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bella? Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je te laisserais retourner chez les Volturi? Pour qui tu me prends? »

« Et les autres filles, alors? Pourquoi tu ne te préoccupes pas de leur sort? » Interrogeai-je en mettant toute la naïveté que je pouvais dans ma voix.

Je voulais lui faire admettre ses sentiments à mon égard, au cas où j'aurais seulement mal interprété ce qu'il m'avait avoué plus tôt. Je terminai ma tisane en attendant sa réponse.

« Par la fin, marquise, tu le fais exprès, ou quoi, de toujours me ramener aux autres captives du harem? Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair avec toi. Tu n'es pas un objet sexuel, pour moi, sacrebleu! Je suis amoureux de toi! »

En entendant sa déclaration, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Des larmes de joie, mais aussi des larmes d'accablement.

Et cela, pour deux raisons principales: étant moi-même amoureuse du comte, j'avais du mal à l'imaginer toucher à une autre femme. Or, la fonction qu'il occupait ici le faisait côtoyer plein de filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, qu'il devait soumettre selon le bon vouloir de ses employeurs. J'en verdissais de jalousie rien que d'y songer. Ensuite, je me sentais coupable qu'Edward soit tombé amoureux de moi parce que cela allait nettement lui compliquer la vie. Il voulait me tenir à distance de mes maîtres, ce qui était tout à son mérite, mais comment allait-il s'y prendre?

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me dire ça, Edward, » soufflai-je en m'effondrant en larmes.

En voyant ma réaction, mon amant revint vers moi et tenta de m'emmitoufler dans les draps pour me ramener tout contre lui. Je n'osai pas protester car sa tendresse valait à mes yeux autant que ses caresses, et cela me faisait oublier la douleur, même si celle-ci était moins dérangeante en ce moment. De plus, son odeur était enivrante comme le plus capiteux des parfums.

« Et pourquoi donc, belle aristocrate? Je n'ai pas honte de mes sentiments envers toi, même s'ils ne sont pas réciproques… »

« Ils sont réciproques, Edward, » le coupai-je entre deux sanglots. « Et c'est bien là le problème! Je t'aime et je ne veux pas devoir te partager avec les autres prisonnières du sérail, foutue merde! »

« Décidément, mon cœur, tu me perçois bien mal. Lorsque je te dis que la situation au château va devoir changer, je fais aussi allusion au harem. Je ne peux pas me charger des captives pendant que je veille sur toi, et ta convalescence ne fait que commencer. Tout ce que je compte faire, pour le moment, c'est me borner à fournir des filles aux Volturi, et seulement pour éviter qu'ils n'aient des doutes quant à mes intentions. »

« Et quelles sont tes intentions, au juste, à part de me protéger d'Aro? » Demandai-je à brûle pourpoint.

Je sentais qu'Edward était fébrile à présent.

« Laisse-moi aller constater de visu ce qu'il en est à propos de Jasper, et je t'expliquerai à mon retour. Tâche de te reposer en attendant. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il me bordait gentiment. Il m'embrassa sur le front et quitta les lieux.

J'aurais bien voulu suivre son conseil et dormir un peu, mais la faim se mit de la partie. Est-ce qu'il y avait de quoi manger dans les quartiers du comte de Morvalle? Parviendrais-je même à m'extraire du lit pour aller à la recherche de quelque nourriture à me mettre sous la dent? Au moins, la tisane semblait faire effet. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus sourde. Et si je sortais effectivement du lit d'Edward, il faudrait que je trouve un vêtement quelconque à me mettre sur le dos. Cela ne m'inspirait pas du tout de déambuler flambant nue dans les appartements du dompteur d'esclaves, même s'il avait allumé un feu pendant que j'étais inconsciente, et que la température ambiante était confortable. Sûrement que j'allais finir par tomber sur un truc qui me conviendrait dans l'armoire de mon amant. Juste d'aller ouvrir le meuble exigea un effort considérable de ma part, mais j'eus tôt fait de dénicher une chemise semblable à celle qu'il m'avait prêtée dimanche soir. Une fois que j'eus attaché les cordons, elle m'allait jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

C'est ainsi vêtue que je sortis de la chambre pour aller explorer les autres pièces. Bientôt je fis intrusion dans un petit boudoir qui ressemblait étonnamment à celui où j'invitais mes amies au domaine de mes parents. J'aperçus un plat en porcelaine rempli de fruits sur une table basse. Je m'installai dans un fauteuil en jurant entre mes dents. J'étais loin d'être certaine que j'allais pouvoir me relever du siège où je venais de prendre place. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'attendrais le retour d'Edward…

J'étais en train de terminer de manger une poire lorsque j'entendis une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte principale. Se pouvait-il qu'Edward ait déjà fini de s'entretenir avec son père et Jasper? Je me rappelai, à cet instant, que j'avais omis de lui demander des nouvelles au sujet d'Alice. Quelle ingrate je faisais! Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon égocentrisme des derniers jours, car de l'endroit où je me trouvais dans le boudoir, j'avais une vue imprenable sur la porte que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

Et quand elle fut grande ouverte, je réalisai avec horreur que ce n'était pas Edward qui était dans l'encadrement. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Il y avait en fait deux individus dans l'entrée, et il s'agissait de Caius et Marcus. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Et dire que je m'étais demandé s'ils avaient remarqué notre présence, à Alice et à moi, dans leur lieu d'orgies la nuit dernière. De la même façon que je pouvais très bien les observer, ils étaient eux aussi en mesure de m'apercevoir, bien que j'essayais de me faire la plus petite possible dans ma chaise rembourrée.

« Hé! Hé! Caius! Tu avais raison, ma parole. Même si Aro ne voulait pas l'admettre, il semblerait en effet que le dompteur d'esclaves se soit entiché de cette belle caille toute fraîche. »

Celui qui avait parlé n'était pas aussi gras qu'Aro, mais il était encore plus laid, son visage gardant les stigmates d'une acné juvénile. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, longs et huileux. Juste à le regarder j'en avais des haut-le-cœur.

« Je t'avais bien dit, Marcus, que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Aro nous prend pour deux arriérés, mais tu vas voir qu'au bout du compte on va s'amuser bien plus que lui! »

Le prénommé Caius était encore plus inquiétant, car par delà sa maigreur extrême, il avait l'air diaboliquement futé. Pas de doute, les deux frères étaient descendus dans les soubassements du palais dans le but de se distraire à mes dépens… et je n'étais pas mieux qu'une estropiée avec mes blessures qui faisaient de moi la cible parfaite, quoi qu'ils aient l'idée de me faire subir. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me mouvoir du fauteuil. J'étais paralysée, autant par la peur que par l'effet engourdissant du médicament qu'Edward m'avait fait boire. Autrement dit j'étais cuite, foutue merde.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et s'empressèrent de venir me rejoindre dans le petit salon éclairé seulement par un cierge sur pied. La crainte et le dédain que m'inspiraient ces deux détraqués sexuels devaient se lire dans mon visage, car Caius reprit, « J'ai l'impression que ça va être encore plus facile que je ne l'espérais, Marcus. En plus d'être invalide à cause de la torture qu'Aro lui a infligée, cette petite poulette est totalement pétrifiée par la frayeur. Ha! Ha! »

L'autre se pencha vers moi mais je tournai la tête pour fuir son regard.

« Sacré Aro, va! Il n'y est sûrement pas allé de main morte, tel que je le connais. Montre-nous donc ce qu'il t'a fait, que nous puissions le remercier comme il se doit quand nous en aurons terminé avec toi. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui si nous allons avoir accès à tes trésors avant lui… »

Et ayant prononcé cette phrase angoissante, il éclata d'un rire guttural. J'essayai de réfléchir à combien il y avait de temps qu'Edward m'avait laissée seule. Vingt minutes? Une demi-heure? Peut-être moins; après tout, ne m'étais-je pas étonnée quand j'avais entendu la clé tourner dans la serrure?

_Seigneur, cette fois j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide…_

J'étais incapable de fuir l'emprise des deux monstres qui m'épiaient tels des oiseaux de proie, mais je n'avais pas perdu l'usage de ma voix. J'avais tenté de regarder ailleurs, mais je retournai finalement ma tête dans leur direction et les fixai intensément. « Si vous croyez que vous pouvez me lancer des ordres comme à vos autres esclaves, vous vous méprenez sur mon compte, espèces de morpions! » Rétorquai-je les dents serrées.

Marcus se remit à rire de plus belle. « Oh, mais j'demandais ça juste pour être poli, ma mignonne. Si tu ne veux pas obtempérer, on fera sans ton consentement, c'est tout… »

Et cela étant dit, il attrapa un des cordons de ma chemise et tira de toutes ses forces. Peut-être qu'il avait en tête de déchirer la pièce de vêtement afin que je me retrouve nue devant lui, mais son geste eut pour effet d'ouvrir le haut de la chemise trop grande pour moi, et celle-ci glissa de mes épaules et tomba à ma taille, exposant ma poitrine à la vue des deux pervers. Je me sentis devenir écarlate sous leur regard salace. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'émettre un cri de protestation que Caius s'emparait d'un de mes seins pour le tripoter sans vergogne. Je m'enfonçai encore davantage dans la rembourrure de mon siège. Lorsque Marcus se mit à palper mon autre sein, je trouvai la motivation nécessaire pour hurler à pleins poumons. Je n'avais plus peur, j'étais désormais folle de rage.

« Lâchez-moi, maudites ordures. Edward va être ici dans la minute, et s'il voit ce que vous êtes en train de me faire, vous n'êtes pas mieux que morts! »

Malheureusement pour moi, au lieu de les dissuader, ma remarque sembla provoquer un regain d'excitation chez eux. Caius me laissa tranquille, mais seulement pour intimer l'ordre à son frère de me transporter quelque part où tous les deux pourraient abuser de moi plus _intégralement_. Il avisa une immense table dans la pièce principale. Pourquoi diable le gardien du harem possédait-il un tel meuble chez lui? Lui arrivait-il souvent de recevoir douze personnes à la fois?

Marcus m'extirpa du fauteuil aussi aisément que si je n'avais été qu'un vulgaire sac de blé et me plaça en travers de son dos. Caius tira quelques chaises pour laisser de l'espace au bout de la table en bois massif, et son frère me déposa sans ménagement dans le sens de la longueur et à plat ventre. Lorsque je fus positionnée à sa convenance, Caius s'adressa de nouveau à moi. « Tu t'appelles Isabella, n'est-ce pas? » Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et continua, « Je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité pour toi de nous faire des menaces, petite, car au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu nous appartiens, à mes frères et à moi. Si je décide que j'ai envie de fourrer ton oreille, personne ne va m'en empêcher, est-ce que c'est clair? »

Comme je ne répondais pas, il tira violemment une mèche des cheveux qui traînaient dans mon dos. Je poussai un cri de douleur. « Est-ce que c'est clair? » Demanda-t-il encore sur un ton hargneux. Je fis seulement un signe de tête pour signifier que j'avais compris. « Il se trouve que je ne suis pas content du tout qu'Aro nous ait empêchés d'assister à ta punition cet après-midi. Aussi, j'ai décidé de me venger à ma façon… »

Je ne pus réprimer un frisson d'appréhension. Je me doutais bien que les deux Volturi n'étaient pas ici pour les mêmes motifs que leur frère. En tout cas, pas si je ne fiais à la façon dont ils m'avaient installée sur la table. Et comme pour me donner raison, Caius s'appropria mes chevilles et me tira brutalement vers lui, à l'extrémité de la surface plate. Je poussai un autre cri strident, car tout à coup je sentis les mains de l'homme cheminer le long de mes cuisses pour aller remonter la bordure de ma chemise qui dissimulait toujours mes parties intimes. Je commençai à agiter mes jambes frénétiquement en dépit de mes courbatures et de mes blessures, et aussi du fait que je me sentais de plus en plus engourdie. En fait, je réalisai que j'éprouvais également un début de somnolence. Ça y est, j'allais m'endormir sur la table et les deux brutes auraient l'opportunité de me violer à répétition. Mais tout compte fait, si j'allais vraiment être violée à répétition, mieux valait que je m'endorme avant, non?

« Putain de bordel, Marcus! Essaye de lui immobiliser les jambes pendant que j'me prépare. J'te jure, excité comme je suis ça va aller très vite et tu vas pouvoir avoir ton tour presque tout de suite… »

L'autre fit ce qui lui était demandé, et je me fis tirer encore plus près du bord de la table pendant que mes jambes étaient soutenues à l'horizontal par mes chevilles. Je tournai la tête et constatai avec un regain de frayeur que Caius avait baissé son pantalon et que son phallus en érection était à seulement quelques centimètres de mon entrée. Des larmes se mirent à couler librement de mes yeux. Marcus se tenait derrière son frère pour maintenir mes chevilles à la hauteur de ses hanches et les empêcher de bouger. Stupide Emmett qui était venu interrompre Edward juste au moment où il allait prendre ma virginité. Imbécile de Jasper par la faute de qui Carlisle avait envoyé Emmett chercher son frère. Désormais il était trop tard. Les Volturi allaient m'avoir les premiers, finalement… Pourvu au moins qu'ils n'essayent pas de me prendre tous les deux à la fois et qu'ils se contentent de me pénétrer vaginalement; c'était déjà assez mortifiant pour une première fois. Je fermai les yeux et fis le vide autour de moi. La dernière chose que je vis fut la porte de l'appartement restée ouverte.

_Je t'aime, Edward._

…

**Je vous jure, mes personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête. **

**Mais… vous pouvez envoyer vos suggestions quant à la suite des événements. Comme toujours, les meilleures seront retenues…**

**_Fuck Them All_**** est une chanson de Mylène Farmer, mais ça, je suis sûre que vous le saviez déjà…**

**Milk**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: cette fiction qui devient de plus en plus tordue à chaque nouveau chapitre met en scène les personnages de la saga Twilight. Comme vous le savez toutes, l'extraordinaire Stephenie Meyer est l'auteure de cette saga, et donc je n'ai aucun droit sur lesdits personnages, à part celui de m'amuser à les placer dans un contexte à la fois érotique et surréel. **

**Comme toujours je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, et spécialement ma betareader Fleur50 pour ses suggestions et encouragements. **

**Au fait, en ce qui concerne le sort de notre chère Bella, vous êtes bien sûr très inquiètes, cependant je n'ai pas vraiment reçu de suggestions concrètes pour la suite des événements. Alors j'espère que ce que j'ai concocté saura vous satisfaire, chères amies. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre dix-septième: Les jeux sont faits.

**EPOV**

Planté au beau milieu de l'infirmerie, j'étais indécis quant à ce que je devais faire dans l'immédiat. En effet, après que j'aie mis mon père au courant des agissements ignobles d'Aro et que j'aie constaté que Jasper n'allait pas si mal que ça, il me tardait d'aller retrouver Bella afin de pouvoir continuer de la rassurer sur son avenir et traiter ses plaies de façon plus méthodique. Le hic, c'est que je désirais également en apprendre plus à propos de cette fameuse histoire de chiens que Rosalie semblait connaître elle aussi. Cela prouvait en outre que Jasper ne divaguait pas, et si je demeurais dans la pièce quelques minutes encore, j'entendrais le récit de l'incident de la bouche même du principal intéressé et je pourrais par la suite le rapporter à Bella.

Jasper s'était agenouillé au chevet d'Alice et la dévorait des yeux comme un amoureux transi. Cela en était presque gênant, à vrai dire, surtout que la comtesse ne lui rendait pas du tout la pareille. Certes elle était curieuse de savoir ce que le gardien des esclaves mâles voulait lui confier, mais elle avait l'air méfiante en même temps. Et comment ne pas l'être, à sa place? Sûrement qu'elle avait dû lui lancer les pires insultes à la figure quand il était sorti du coma. C'est du moins ce que j'aurais fait dans les mêmes circonstances... Et après ce que Rosalie venait d'insinuer, elle devait être craintive aussi. Je me demandais sincèrement comment Jasper allait faire pour remonter dans l'estime de la comtesse, fût-il repentant pour le reste de ses jours. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi il se comportait comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre Alice et lui.

Tout le monde semblait se poser cette même question dans la salle de premiers soins, d'ailleurs. Rosalie était allée se placer de l'autre côté du lit d'Alice, et elle attendait en silence la confession de Jasper, flanquée par Emmett qui la tenait par la taille dans une étreinte intime qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments à son égard. Il était clair que mon frère était extrêmement épris de la belle duchesse. Tiens, tiens! Les choses allaient donc devoir changer pour lui aussi. J'avais eu le temps de lui glisser un mot à l'oreille lorsqu'il était passé à côté de moi, pour lui faire part de mes intentions à propos des Volturi.

Quant à Carlisle, il demeurait en retrait, les bras croisés dans une pose résignée. Il devait en avoir sa claque de tous ces gens qui l'accaparaient et l'empêchaient de pouvoir se reposer ou de travailler à sa recherche. Et dire que je venais pratiquement de l'envoyer au diable quelques minutes plus tôt. Quel fils ingrat je faisais! La seule personne qui n'attendait pas après les confidences de Jasper était le foutu palefrenier d'Isabella, qui ronflait bruyamment dans un des lits faisant face à celui d'Alice.

« Eh bien parle, Jasper! » s'impatienta la comtesse. « Je ne suis pas la seule, ici, que ton comportement rend perplexe! »

Jasper prit une grande inspiration avant de demander, « Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi, Alice? »

Quelle drôle de question à poser, de la part d'un amnésique. Alice décida d'être sarcastique. « Connerie de merde, la première fois que tu m'as accostée, c'était pour me tordre les bras dans le dos et me mettre les fers aux poignets. Et tout ça juste après m'avoir fait croire que j'avais bien de la chance d'être encore en vie et que tout irait pour le mieux à présent! Tu parles! En vérité j'aimerais bien oublier ce souvenir, sale hypocrite! »

C'était plutôt mal parti pour mon ami.

Rosalie fit une moue exaspérée. « Putain de bordel, Jasper Whitlock! Alice avait six ans lorsqu'elle a été attaquée par des dogues Allemands. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle se le rappelle encore aujourd'hui? »

« Mademoiselle d'Essanges, si vous savez quelque chose au sujet de cette attaque, il faudrait me le dire, » répondit calmement Jasper, comme pour contrebalancer la fureur dans le ton de la duchesse. Et il ne l'avait pas non plus tutoyée comme il tutoyait Alice. Il y avait décidément de quoi être perplexe… « J'ai perdu la mémoire des événements récents, et maintenant mes souvenirs s'arrêtent au moment où j'allais sauver Alice d'un des chiens qui nous avaient sauté dessus… »

« Je ne comprends pas, Rosalie, » reprit la jeune noble en se tournant vers sa compagne, « comment peux-tu être au courant d'une histoire dont moi-même je n'arrive pas à me rappeler tellement elle est ancienne? »

À ce moment là, Carlisle tenta d'éclairer Alice à l'aide d'une explication scientifique. « Je pense surtout que l'expérience que vous avez vécue a été tellement traumatisante, Mademoiselle de Marillac, que votre subconscient a provoqué un blocage, une sorte d'amnésie artificielle, si vous voulez. »

Jasper poursuivit dans la même veine. « Alice, je suis certain que j'avais moi aussi tout oublié de cette affreuse mésaventure avant de tomber dans le coma. Je ne me serais jamais comporté aussi brutalement envers toi et tes amies si j'avais su qui tu étais… »

« Cette excuse ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir, Jasper, » répliqua la comtesse. « Je veux juste savoir comment Rosalie _aussi_ est au courant de cette affaire, foutue merde! »

À présent l'esclave qui ressemblait à un lutin avait l'air d'être autant en colère contre sa copine que contre Jasper.

« C'est bon, Alice, pas la peine de te fâcher davantage, » soupira Rosalie en se détachant de l'étreinte d'Emmett pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. « Je connais ton passé parce que j'ai entendu mes parents en discuter. »

Alice et Jasper échangèrent momentanément un regard de connivence avant de dévisager tous les deux Rosalie comme si elle avait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur eux. Sacrebleu, en aurait-elle pour longtemps à déballer ce qu'elle savait? Je commençais à me sentir minable d'avoir laissé Bella toute seule si longtemps. La pauvre… si elle ne dormait pas, elle ne manquerait pas d'avoir faim.

« Alors quoi? Je me suis fais mordre par une bête enragée? Ça ne devait pas être bien grave, Rose. Je n'ai aucune marque pour témoigner de… »

« Tu a été sauvée par un jeune garçon, Alice, » la coupa aussitôt la duchesse d'Essanges. « Et apparemment, ce garçon n'était nul autre que Jasper ici présent, puisque son souvenir concorde avec ce que mes parents savent de l'incident. »

Jasper était suspendu aux lèvres de Rosalie, attendant qu'elle élabore. Cependant cette dernière ne semblait pas disposée à ajouter autre chose, si bien qu'il finit par lui demander, « Donc je suis bel et bien parvenu à nous tirer d'affaire elle et moi? Et que s'est-il passé ensuite? »

Rosalie soupira encore une fois, visiblement contrariée. Puis elle fixa mon ami droit dans les yeux. Son regard bleu donnait froid dans le dos, et je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place du gardien d'esclaves à cet instant précis.

« Eh bien, Jasper, tu n'apprécieras sans doute pas ce que je vais te dire, mais tant pis, tu l'auras voulu… Il semblerait que tu avais kidnappé la petite Alice. Elle dormait à l'auberge avec son oncle, et tu as fait intrusion dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit pour l'enlever et te sauver avec elle. L'oncle et l'aubergiste ont envoyé des chiens à votre recherche, et lorsque eux-mêmes vous ont retrouvés, tu venais de tuer les bêtes avec un couteau de chasse que tu avais en ta possession. »

Calvaire de bon Dieu, si ce que Rosalie venait de rapporter était véridique, Jasper était une crapule encore pire que je ce que j'avais toujours imaginé! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche à mon tour. « Bordel, Jasper, Isabella avait raison, alors, lorsqu'elle disait que tu n'avais aucun respect pour les femmes. T'en prendre à une petite fille de six ans! T'es malade ou quoi? »

Jasper se retourna vers moi et se redressa lentement. Son visage était complètement distordu d'indignation.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses, Edward! J'avais seulement douze ans, à l'époque. Je n'ai pas kidnappé la petite comtesse, je l'ai soustraite à l'emprise de son oncle qui essayait de lui faire sucer sa bite. Voilà la vérité! »

En entendant les paroles du convalescent, Alice poussa un hurlement strident, comme si elle venait de se faire amputer un membre.

« C'est pas possible de dire des horreurs pareilles! Faites sortir cet homme d'ici avant qu'il ne raconte d'autres calomnies à mon sujet et qu'il ne ruine ma réputation à tout jamais! »

J'attrapai Jasper par le bras et l'entraînai en dehors de l'infirmerie pendant que les autres tentaient de calmer la comtesse du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle s'était emportée de la sorte. Si son oncle était un pervers, c'était sa réputation à lui qui était en jeu, pas la sienne. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre victime des circonstances, et visiblement elle avait besoin d'aide.

« Je ne peux pas m'éclipser comme ça, Edward! » se plaignit Jasper une fois rendus à la porte principale. « J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé _après_ l'attaque. Je veux savoir ce qu'il est advenu d'Alice et de moi, merde! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait continué d'être abusée par son oncle… et la voilà maintenant captive des Volturi par ma faute! C'est épouvantable, mon vieux… »

C'était surtout d'une ironie à faire pleurer, mais puisque Jasper était prêt à m'aider à mettre fin au règne de nos employeurs, il y avait de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il fallait que mon ami réalise cet état de fait. J'ouvris la porte et lui fis signe de me suivre.

« Jasper, de toute évidence ce dont tu as le plus besoin, en ce moment, c'est de manger et te reposer afin de retrouver tes forces. Il sera toujours temps d'avoir un entretien avec Rosalie Hale demain, lorsque tu seras remis de tes émotions. Tes appartements sont situés à côté des miens dans les soubassements du château, tu te rappelles? »

Il me dévisagea comme si j'avais dit une ineptie. « J'ai toujours demeuré dans les quartiers adjacents aux tiens, Edward. Depuis mon arrivé ici avec mon père quand j'avais à peine deux ans, en fait. »

Il me racontait des détails de sa vie que j'ignorais. Il faudrait que je le fasse parler moi aussi. Je continuai de lui soutenir le bras pour progresser vers l'escalier, comme je l'avais fait avec Aro en début d'après-midi. Tellement de choses s'étaient produites, depuis, que j'avais peine à croire que seulement des heures, et non des jours, s'étaient écoulées. Il était autour de 20h maintenant. La pensée de Bella invalide et peut-être encore souffrante dans mon lit me ramena à mes préoccupations.

Je brisai le silence qui régnait entre mon ami et moi. « Jasper, tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu étais prêt à m'aider à trouver un moyen pour renverser les Volturi. Est-ce que tu étais sérieux? »

« Tout à fait, Edward. Carlisle m'a fait savoir très clairement quel genre d'homme j'étais avant mon coma, mais je peux t'assurer que je n'avais pas du tout cette nature brutale quand j'étais môme. Je l'ai dit et je le répète, je voulais protéger Alice parce que son oncle était un pervers doublé d'un pédophile. Or, puisque désormais sa situation est encore pire, je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour la sauver que de neutraliser les seigneurs de Volterra. »

« Il faut d'abord que je m'occupe d'Isabella Swan, Jazz. Si tu as écouté ma conversation avec Carlisle, tu sais qu'elle a été sévèrement punie par Aro aujourd'hui. Mais je vais quand même tâcher de venir te rejoindre quand elle se sera endormie pour la nuit. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter, et nous pourrons le faire pendant que tu manges. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver pour toi dans mes appartements en attendant qu'Alec te fasse livrer quelque chose des cuisines. Par contre, il y a un truc qu'il faut que tu saches… »

J'hésitai avant de poursuivre, ne sachant trop comment Jasper allait réagir à ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire, à savoir que c'était Bella qui l'avait assommé deux jours plus tôt. Nous étions à l'étage du harem et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'autre escalier qui descendait plus bas.

« Quoi donc, Edward? » s'enquit Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que Carlisle t'a dit comment tu t'étais retrouvé dans le coma en premier lieu? »

« Non, mais quelque chose me dit que j'ai dû recevoir un sacré coup derrière la tête, parce que j'y sens une bosse énorme. Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de boire la tisane qui était censée soulager mon foutu mal de tête. »

Tout en descendant lentement les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, j'expliquai, « Jasper, il se trouve que c'est Isabella qui t'a asséné ce coup qui t'a envoyé dans les limbes. Tu t'apprêtais à marquer son domestique au fer rouge et elle a tenté de t'en empêcher. »

Je croyais que cette admission allait mettre Jasper en colère, mais il éclata plutôt d'un rire franc et débonnaire.

« Cela te fait rire qu'une jeune aristocrate de dix-neuf ans ait réussi à envoyer le "terrible Jasper Whitlock" aux soins intensifs? » fis-je, incrédule.

« Le "terrible Jasper Whitlock" n'existe plus, Edward. Pour moi, c'est comme si tu parlais d'un étranger. Alors non, ça ne me dérange pas que cette petite se soit chargée de me mettre K.O. à sa façon. Apparemment je le méritais amplement. »

Bien que les événements actuels fussent dramatiques au possible, j'éclatai de rire à mon tour par effet d'entraînement.

« Oh pour ça, mon vieux, crois-moi tu le méritais! » dis-je en essayant de retrouver mon sérieux, mais sans y parvenir. « Tu avais pratiquement défiguré la marquise de Courville pendant le trajet pour ramener les prisonniers de la plage jusqu'à Volterra… »

Finalement, le gardien des esclaves mâles essaya d'avoir l'air plus grave en répliquant, « Putain, Edward, dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que ça m'arrivait souvent de battre des femmes? J'ai vraiment de la difficulté à imaginer comment j'ai pu être un tel monstre… »

Nous étions presque rendus devant la porte de mes quartiers… et elle était grande ouverte. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à Jasper, que nous entendîmes un cri de panique en provenance de chez moi. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines en réalisant que c'était Bella qui hurlait ainsi à nous en crever les tympans alors que je pénétrais dans le corridor qui reliait ma salle de dressage à mon logement, Jasper sur mes talons.

« Que se passe-t-il? » s'alarma ce dernier, subitement aussi blême que moi.

« Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez moi en mon absence, Jasper! Quelqu'un qui veut faire du mal à Isabella, on dirait… »

La seconde suivante je bondissais dans mon appartement dont la porte était demeurée grande ouverte elle aussi. La scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux était à vomir d'horreur et de dégoût. C'était les deux frères d'Aro qui avaient fait intrusion dans mes quartiers, et ils avaient réussi à traîner Bella jusque dans la pièce centrale, où trônait une immense table en bois massif que j'utilisais uniquement pour le souper du jour de l'an, lorsque j'invitais Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper, ainsi que quelques filles du harem pour nous tenir bonne compagnie. Il me revint également à l'esprit que je m'étais servi de cette table à quelques reprises pour enfiler Tanya lorsque je désirais avoir des rapports sexuels en dehors du contexte de la formation que je me devais de lui donner pour qu'elle satisfasse ses maîtres. Mais au moment où des images voluptueuses défilaient dans ma tête, Caius et Marcus, eux, s'apprêtaient à se servir de cette table pour violer Bella. Car il n'y avait absolument pas d'autres mots pour décrire leur comportement bestial, fussent-ils les maîtres de la femme dont j'étais amoureux et crussent-ils qu'ils avaient tous les droits sur elle.

Ils l'avaient installée à plat ventre sur la surface dure et lui tenaient fermement les jambes à l'horizontal. De l'endroit où je me trouvais, à l'entrée de la pièce, je voyais Isabella de face, presque nue, et Caius juste derrière elle, prêt à lui enfoncer sa verge dans un de ses orifices, mais vraiment, j'aurais été incapable de savoir lequel. Quelle importance, de toute façon? Elle était vierge, bordel de merde, et ces deux connards – Marcus se tenait derrière son frère pour immobiliser les chevilles de leur proie et Caius lui tenait les poignets dans le dos – allaient la défoncer à tour de rôle!

Isabella criait toujours à pleins poumons, mais ses yeux étaient fermés, sans doute pour avoir le moins conscience possible de ce qui était sur le point de lui arriver. Elle avait peut-être entendu le bruit de mes pas lorsque je m'étais précipité dans la pièce, mais elle ne pourrait pas savoir que c'était moi qui était de retour, juste à temps pour lui éviter le pire, si elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux à nouveau.

Jasper m'avait suivi à l'intérieur, et une expression outrée remplaça la panique dans son visage en réalisant lui aussi le viol imminent de Bella.

« Reste là, Jazz. Tu es trop faible pour intervenir. Je te ferai signe si jamais j'ai besoin d'aide, » lui murmurai-je avant d'avancer tranquillement vers les deux détraqués sexuels qui avaient subitement tout arrêté en me voyant entrer dans l'appartement.

« Par tous les damnés de l'enfer, qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi? » m'exclamai-je sur un ton offusqué pour tenter de les intimider.

_Pas très convaincant comme tentative, ça, Edward…_

Caius s'esclaffa aussitôt. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chez toi? Il me semble que c'est assez clair, mon grand… »

Malgré qu'il ait répondu insolemment à ma question rhétorique, il enleva ses mains de sur les fesses à moitié découvertes d'Isabella. C'est d'ailleurs la seule partie de son anatomie qui était partiellement dissimulée, et je me rendis compte que les plaies dans son dos avaient recommencé à saigner légèrement. Si seulement j'avais eu le temps de lui faire son bandage, aussi…

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Caius, » le coupai-je pour lui démontrer que c'était moi, à présent, qui avait le contrôle de la situation. « Je vois bien que vous essayez de passer par-dessus Aro pour vous approprier la marquise, bande d'abrutis! Cependant, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, la petite n'est pas du tout en état de subir vos assauts en ce moment! Elle est en convalescence, bon Dieu de merde! »

Mais l'autre frère n'en avait cure. « Relaxe, Edward. On voulait juste s'amuser un peu… »

« Ça va pas la tête? Tu me prends pour un con, Marcus? Il faut six secondes, de l'endroit où vous êtes, pour marcher jusqu'à la porte. Je vous en donne trois. Allez ouste, disparaissez de ma vue! »

Les deux Volturi relâchèrent Bella en même temps et se précipitèrent sur la sortie sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à Jasper qui les regarda s'éloigner en haussant les épaules. Pendant que je m'assurais qu'ils obéissaient à mes ordres, j'avais quitté la marquise des yeux. Lorsque je me retournai pour aller lui porter secours, elle n'était plus sur la table. Je m'avisai qu'elle devait tenir en équilibre précaire tandis que les deux couillons s'affairaient sur elle, et que quand ils l'avaient libérée de leur emprise, elle avait dû glisser par terre sous le poids de ses jambes. Je me dirigeai vers l'extrémité de la table, imité bientôt par Jasper. Alors que je me penchais sous le rebord pour vérifier l'état d'Isabella, il marmonna, « Ce palais a définitivement besoin d'un bon nettoyage, Edward. Il est infesté de crapules qui ne mériteraient que la potence, s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi… »

J'aurais juré qu'il avait vu la marque encore visible sous l'œil droit de la femme dont j'étais épris, et qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à éviter le sujet épineux de ses anciens agissements et de ce qu'ils avaient causé.

Bella s'était mise en position fœtale à l'endroit où elle était entrée brutalement en contact avec le sol dur et froid. Elle me rappelait un animal pris au piège avec ses tremblements convulsifs et sa respiration haletante. C'était pitoyable de la voir ainsi; bien que je fusse certain qu'elle pouvait nous entendre et que par conséquent elle savait qu'elle était hors de danger, elle gardait obstinément les paupières closes. Peut-être aussi qu'elle avait honte d'exposer sa nudité devant Jasper.

« Jazz, pourrais-tu aller me chercher une courtepointe dans mon boudoir? Il y en a une sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils. Et il y a aussi une assiette avec des fruits que tu peux apporter chez toi en attendant qu'un repas te soit livré. »

Mon ami s'exécuta, et j'entrepris quant à moi d'essayer de calmer Bella en lui caressant doucement les cheveux tout en l'attirant graduellement vers moi. Elle ne résista pas, mais j'eus encore une fois l'impression de manipuler une marionnette. Elle était visiblement en état de choc.

Quand Jasper revint avec la couverture, j'emballai la jeune femme du mieux que je pus et je lui chuchotai à l'oreille, avec une impression de déjà vu, « Je t'en supplie, Bella, si tu m'entends ouvre les yeux. »

Éventuellement elle fit ce que je lui demandais, mais seulement pour nous dévisager avec de grands yeux remplis d'effroi, Jasper et moi. Je réalisai assez vite que c'était Jasper, en fait, qu'elle fixait de son regard affolé. Elle s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces, et cela me soulagea qu'elle ne soit plus apathique comme la minute précédente, même si je saisis du même coup qu'elle était toujours méfiante envers Jasper. Cela se comprenait aisément: elle avait entendu ma conversation avec Emmett, et celui-ci avait laissé planer la rumeur que Jasper n'avait plus toute sa tête. Elle ne savait pas qu'il n'était plus le salopard qui l'avait battue trois jours plus tôt.

« Jasper, je te remercie de m'avoir aidé à dissuader les Volturi en étant témoin de leurs actions méprisables, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes chez toi pour l'instant. La petite ne réalise pas encore que tu n'es plus le même homme que celui qui lui a envoyé son poing dans la figure samedi dernier, » dis-je en essayant d'être diplomate.

« Je pige très bien la situation, Edward. De toute façon j'ai besoin d'aller me rafraîchir et de me sustenter, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer. Viens me retrouver quand tu le pourras, » conclut-il en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'il eut quitté les lieux, je reportai toute mon attention sur Bella. Elle était suspendue à mon cou comme à un rempart qu'elle aurait eu peur de lâcher. C'était probablement aussi ce que j'étais devenu pour elle: au-delà du précipice dans lequel elle ne voulait pas sombrer, j'étais sa forteresse, sa protection contre les forces du mal qui semblaient s'acharner sur elle. Elle tremblait de manière incoercible dans mes bras. Je murmurai au creux de son oreille, « Calme-toi, ma chérie. C'est fini maintenant. Je te jure que les Volturi ont compris le message et qu'ils ne t'importuneront plus. Je ne leur en laisserai plus jamais l'occasion, crois-moi. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me réponde, aussi fus-je surpris de l'entendre questionner, « Comment peux-tu me faire une telle promesse, Edward? Ce sont de tes employeurs dont tu parles! »

D'abord il y avait eu ses craintes par rapport aux autres femmes du harem, et voilà qu'elle revenait avec l'argument que j'étais au service de ces trois despotes licencieux. Ma parole, elle me prenait pour une lavette, un type sans colonne vertébrale… Néanmoins, vu l'état émotif dans lequel elle se trouvait, je ne pouvais pas lui faire de reproches. Je ne pouvais même pas montrer que j'étais offensé qu'elle me prenne pour un être motivé seulement par l'appât du gain. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais été jusqu'à tout récemment?

« Bella, trésor, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais j'ai cessé d'être à l'emploi de ces gens la minute où Aro a osé lever la main sur toi. Dorénavant, je vais me contenter de les leurrer au mieux de mes compétences d'acteur, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez organisés pour les renverser ou, à tout le moins, se sauver d'ici sans craindre leurs représailles. »

Nous étions toujours installés par terre, Bella me serrant dans une étreinte désespérée. Elle leva son visage vers le mien en entendant mes paroles résolues.

« Tu ne pourras leurrer personne si tu passes tes journées entières à mes côtés, Edward. Tu dois continuer de faire ton boulot de dompteur d'esclaves et de te comporter comme si tu n'éprouvais rien à mon égard, » raisonna-t-elle entre deux grandes respirations pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs.

« Bella, » soupirai-je, « j'ai fait comprendre aux Volturi qu'ils avaient joué en leur défaveur en tentant de profiter de toi chacun à leur façon, et ils savent qu'à cause de leurs gestes stupides et irréfléchis, ils ne pourront pas me demander de t'envoyer à eux avant longtemps. Alors j'ai toutes les excuses au monde pour rester auprès de toi. Je ne vais plus m'absenter, chérie. J'ai vu Emmett pendant que j'étais chez Carlisle et je lui ai demandé d'escorter les filles à ma place pour les prochains jours. »

Je vis l'expression sur le visage de la jeune noble passer de l'angoisse à la curiosité en une fraction de seconde. Elle avait en outre cessé lentement de trembler.

« Je croyais que tu avais envoyé Emmett à Rosalie, » fit-elle remarquer.

Ma foi, était-il possible qu'elle ait déjà relégué ce qui venait de lui arriver au fin fond de sa mémoire et qu'elle soit en état de converser normalement? Je lui décochai un sourire entendu avant de poursuivre, « Emmett n'a pas perdu son temps avec ta copine, Bella. Même que je l'ai vue chez mon père elle aussi. Elle a tenté de flanquer une volée à Jasper parce qu'elle croyait qu'il faisait une obsession sur Alice. Elle a tout un caractère, la duchesse d'Essanges… »

« Comment ça, une obsession sur Alice? » me coupa Isabella en fronçant les sourcils.

J'aimais beaucoup la voir froncer les sourcils et mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, mais j'aurais été bien en peine d'expliquer pourquoi. C'était juste… extrêmement séduisant.

« C'est une longue histoire dont je n'ai pas tous les détails, » répliquai-je. « Mais pour ce que j'en sais, Jasper a perdu la mémoire et il ne se souvient plus de son passé récent. Autrement dit, il ne se rappelle plus d'avoir jamais été une brute sanguinaire. »

« Et Alice? Que vient-elle faire dans tout ça? »

« Jasper se souvient d'avoir rencontré Alice il y a très longtemps de ça, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Apparemment, à l'époque, la comtesse de Marillac voyageait avec un oncle qui abusait d'elle sexuellement. Jasper s'en est rendu compte et a tenté de fuir avec la petite. C'est là qu'ils se seraient tous les deux fait attaquer par des chiens. Cette histoire est véridique, Rosalie l'a confirmée. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant de cette affaire, Edward, mais cela expliquerait pourquoi Alice a commencé à habiter au château de la famille d'Essanges quand elle avait autour de huit ans, » confia Bella.

Cette confidence me rendit curieux à mon tour. « Alice Brandon n'avait-elle pas ses propres parents pour s'occuper d'elle convenablement? » interrogeai-je de but en blanc.

Bella relâcha son étreinte et essaya de se mettre debout. Je lui offris mon aide et tirai une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir confortablement, tout en songeant à ses foutues plaies que je devais soigner au plus vite. Je pris place à côté d'elle.

« Les parents d'Alice croyaient que leur fille avait des problèmes de santé mentale, Edward, et ils en avaient peur, littéralement. C'est pourquoi ils s'en étaient d'abord débarrassé en l'envoyant vivre avec son oncle, » répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible en s'assoyant.

J'étais de plus en plus confus, et cela devait paraître dans mes traits car elle continua, « Tu veux savoir comment un petit bout de femme comme Alice a pu terroriser ses parents, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien c'est très simple, Edward: Alice prétend qu'elle peut voir les personnes qui sont décédées et qu'il lui arrive même de communiquer avec elles. »

Cette réponse me fit pouffer de rire malgré moi. « Est-ce que tu crois aux fantômes, Bella? »

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'approuver que je rie aux dépens de sa dame de compagnie. « Peu importe que j'y crois ou non, Edward. Le fait demeure qu'Alice est persona non grata dans sa propre famille à cause de son prétendu don. Ses parents l'ont placée chez les Hale en leur recommandant seulement qu'elle soit nourrie et logée décemment. Mais avec le recul, sachant qu'elle se faisait abuser par l'oncle avec qui elle vivait, ils voulaient peut-être également qu'elle soit gardée aussi loin que possible de toute présence maligne. »

Je voulus alléger l'atmosphère que je sentais tendue tout à coup. « La situation actuelle d'Alice est vraiment un comble d'ironie, alors, » commentai-je. « C'est l'exemple parfait de quelqu'un qui tomberait de Charybde en Scylla. »

Ma remarque eut l'effet contraire de ce que j'espérais. Les yeux d'Isabella s'enflammèrent devant moi. « Parlons-en de passer d'une situation désastreuse à une autre encore pire, Edward. Sais-tu où je devrais me trouver en ce moment si notre navire n'avait pas fait naufrage sur les terres des Volturi? »

Étrangement, cette question ne m'avait pas encore effleuré l'esprit…

« Dans le lit de Mike Newton, duc de Cresson d'Alembert! » lança-t-elle tout à trac.

En entendant le nom du duc de Cresson sortir de la bouche de ma bien-aimée, j'eus comme un haut-le-cœur. N'importe qui au courant des potins de la cour du roi savait que le jeune conseiller militaire de celui-ci n'était qu'un incorrigible coureur de jupons doublé d'un arriviste sans scrupule. Je me demandai si Isabella était en train d'essayer de me faire comprendre qu'elle regrettait justement de ne pas être dans le lit de l'homme en question. Si tel était le cas, c'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas la nature véritable de l'aristocrate avec qui elle avait failli lier son destin.

« Tu veux dire que tu devais épouser cet homme, Bella? » questionnai-je innocemment.

« Et lui faire une flopée de marmots, oui! » ajouta-t-elle, les dents serrées.

J'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à voir où elle voulait en venir.

« Essayes-tu de me dire que tu regrettes d'être tombée sur moi à la place? Qu'il était ton Charybde et que je suis ton Scylla? »

Bella sembla enfin réaliser à quel point elle était cryptique. « Mais non, Edward, tu n'y es pas du tout! Ton père m'a raconté que ce Mike Newton n'est qu'un chaud lapin toujours en quête de nouvelles aventures sentimentales. Je sais que je l'ai échappé bel… »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu fâchée? » l'interrompis-je, sentant que j'étais sur le point de perdre patience.

Mais peut-être que c'était sa façon d'évacuer le stress ressenti tout à l'heure.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée, je suis soulagée. Contrairement à Alice, j'ai évité l'isolement sur une île de la Méditerranée, et j'ai aussi évité de justesse de me faire violer par deux êtres répugnants. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que dans les livres que les héros parvenaient à sauver les demoiselles en détresse d'un mauvais sort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et… »

Je ne laissai pas à Bella le temps de terminer sa phrase. J'étais déjà assis tout près d'elle, et je pus facilement la soulever pour la transférer sur moi. Cependant, c'est elle qui décida de s'installer à califourchon sur mes cuisses de façon à me faire face. C'est aussi elle qui s'empara la première de mes lèvres pour les mordiller goulûment avant de s'enhardir à les défier avec sa langue afin de pouvoir approfondir son baiser. J'aurais aimé être celui qui lui avait montré à embrasser de la sorte; elle savait définitivement comment faire entrer un homme en combustion. Je la laissai jouer avec ma langue pendant un bon moment avant de réaliser que si je ne faisais rien pour l'arrêter, mon érection allait certainement l'effrayer après l'expérience traumatisante qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de sa bouche gourmande, et bientôt c'est moi qui l'embrassais avec fougue et passion, tout en promenant mes mains avidement dans sa chevelure aussi douce que de la soie. Je sentis son pouls battre plus fort dans son cou lorsque j'y fis doucement glisser mes doigts.

Juste au moment où j'avais enfin repris assez de contrôle pour mettre un terme à notre grisante étreinte, je sentis les mains de Bella descendre de ma nuque le long de mon dos pour ensuite venir frôler mes pectoraux à travers le tissu léger de ma chemise. Elle commença à détacher les cordons d'une main fébrile, alors que son autre main s'aventurait de plus en plus bas. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de se débattre avec les cordons, elle caressa ma poitrine de ses doigts hésitants, et un frisson de volupté me parcourut tout entier avant d'aller se répercuter dans mon entrejambe et de contribuer à rendre ma verge encore plus dure. Isabella n'avait toujours pas délaissé ma bouche pour reprendre son souffle. Je sus qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose lorsque la main qui descendait plein sud réussit à se faufiler à l'intérieur de mon pantalon et à s'approprier timidement de mon sexe engorgé. Je coupai court à notre baiser et ramenai les deux mains baladeuses de la marquise sur chacune de ses cuisses, mais en les tenant fermement afin qu'elle ne soit pas tentée de recommencer son petit manège sensuel.

Il fallait que je choisisse bien mes mots, sinon elle allait croire qu'elle ne me plaisait pas ou que ce qu'elle faisait était inapproprié. Foutu bordel, je mourais déjà de désir pour elle avant qu'elle ne me touche, alors imaginez maintenant, après la manière dont elle venait d'exacerber mes sens!

« Bella, trésor, tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable envers moi, » tentai-je d'expliquer.

Elle devait se sentir honteuse ou embarrassée, car elle fixa le plancher pour ne pas affronter mon regard. La couette dont je m'étais servi pour la recouvrir plus tôt avait glissé de ses épaules; je dus abandonner une de ses mains pour la replacer de façon à dissimuler sa poitrine dont les mamelons pointaient hardiment quelque part entre mes yeux et le plafond de la pièce centrale.

« Je… je voulais te faire plaisir parce que tu m'as sauvé d'un sort affreux, Edward, et aussi parce que… je ne t'ai rien donné jusqu'à maintenant. »

Comment pouvait-elle croire cela alors qu'elle m'avait laissé explorer son corps et me délecter de ses fruits cachés pendant des heures cet après-midi?

Elle ne devait pas réaliser qu'il y avait plusieurs façons de combler un homme. Elle se mit à pleurer sans retenue. Sans doute aussi que c'était le contrecoup de son traumatisme qui se manifestait à retardement. Le bain que je voulais lui donner l'aiderait sûrement à se détendre et à arrêter de se sentir coupable. Je la serrai de nouveau contre moi et elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

« Cht, cht, ma chérie, je t'assure que tu m'as donné beaucoup, au contraire. Tu aurais dû me voir avant que tu ne fasses partie de ma vie. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je n'avais plus de motivation, plus d'ambition. Tu m'as redonné le goût de vivre Bella, c'est un cadeau énorme, tu sais. »

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus bel, reniflant dans ma chemise, mais je savais que c'était à cause d'un trop plein d'émotions de toutes sortes. Je me levai pour la porter dans ma salle de bain, la soulevant un peu pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop en contact avec mon membre viril qui refusait de désengorger. Elle encercla ma taille avec ses jambes, et je songeai aux heures de volupté qui nous attendaient tous les deux lorsqu'elle serait complètement remise de ses blessures.

**oooooooo**

**BPOV**

Je me sentais terriblement redevable envers Edward. Redevable pour le plaisir qu'il m'avait donné plus tôt, et aussi parce qu'il était arrivé juste à temps pour empêcher Caius de me déflorer sauvagement. Même s'il tentait de me rassurer en me disant que je n'avais pas à me sentir ainsi, ce n'était pas un sentiment dont je pouvais me débarrasser. De toute façon, tout ce que je voulais c'était le rendre heureux comme il m'avait rendue heureuse.

Mais il avait refusé mes avances, et cela m'avait complètement déconcertée, car malgré l'assaut brutal dont je venais d'être victime, et qui aurait dû me dégoûter de la gent masculine à tout jamais, je brûlais toujours autant de désir pour lui. Mes nerfs cédèrent et j'éclatai en sanglots, à la fois déçue et frustrée. Toutefois, lorsqu'il m'avoua que je lui avais redonné goût à la vie, des larmes de joie vinrent s'ajouter à celles que je versais à cause de mes émotions à fleur de peau.

J'avais encore la tête à moitié enfouie dans son cou et je le chevauchais sur sa chaise lorsqu'il se redressa lentement, et pendant une fraction de seconde je sentis son phallus en érection frotter contre mon sexe à travers son pantalon. Puis il me souleva légèrement et plaça mes cuisses de chaque côté de sa taille afin de pouvoir faire un pas devant l'autre. J'essayai de m'accrocher du mieux que je le pouvais tout en réprimant maintenant une envie de rire tellement la situation était cocasse. Quelqu'un qui nous aurait observés de loin aurait pu croire qu'Edward était en train de me prendre en position verticale.

« Où est-ce que tu m'amènes? Je veux dormir avec toi cette nuit… et toutes les autres nuits aussi, si c'est possible, » dis-je d'une voix enrouée par mes pleurs récents.

La déclaration qu'il venait de me faire m'avait redonné un peu de confiance en moi, assez pour insinuer que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui, en fait. Et dire qu'hier encore je cherchais un moyen de l'humilier…

« Je sais, mon cœur, mais auparavant je dois vraiment nettoyer tes plaies méticuleusement sinon elles risquent de s'infecter. Je vais te faire couler un bain d'eau tiède et ça va te relaxer par la même occasion. »

Il ouvrit la porte de sa salle d'eau personnelle. À l'intérieur il y avait un grand lavabo, un cabinet d'aisance isolé, une énorme baignoire et même une cabine de douche.

« Il me semble que cette salle de bain est bien grande pour une seule personne, Edward. Comme la table dans la pièce principale, d'ailleurs, » fis-je remarquer avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas tout seul ce soir, » répliqua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il s'appropria mes jambes pour gentiment me détacher de lui et me fit asseoir sur un canapé qui complétait l'ameublement de la pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de tuiles blanches. Divers chandeliers sur pied contribuaient à l'éclairer. Il entreprit ensuite de faire couler l'eau directement dans le bain en tournant une manette, et je songeai que l'eau courante était une des rares choses qui allaient me manquer de la vie à Volterra si vraiment nous parvenions à nous en échapper. À ma connaissance, cette technologie n'existait nulle part ailleurs, pas même à Versailles.

Pendant que le bain se remplissait, je décidai de satisfaire ma curiosité.

« Qui a fait installer un réseau de plomberie dans le palais? » demandai-je.

« C'est Carlisle qui a suggéré l'idée à Aro en arrivant ici il y a cinq ans. Toute la ville possède dorénavant l'eau courante, en fait, sauf le quartier abritant les masures des esclaves mâles. D'ailleurs, c'est un des moyens utilisés par les Volturi pour acheter le silence de la population à propos de ce qui se passe ici, » répondit Edward le plus naturellement du monde.

Pourtant, ce qu'il venait de révéler était très déroutant. Cela me renvoya à Jacob qui avait eu un aperçu des mauvaises conditions dans lesquelles vivaient les prisonniers. Pas étonnant qu'il ait tenté de s'enfuir! Je sentis ma révolte refaire surface et préférai changer de sujet.

« Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, Edward, j'ai complètement oublié de prendre des nouvelles d'Alice. Est-ce que sa jambe a été fracturée quand elle est tombée? »

« Elle s'est fracturée un genou, en effet, mais à part d'avoir la jambe immobilisée pour plusieurs jours son sort n'est pas trop à plaindre, Bella. Elle est à l'abri d'Aro elle aussi, et c'est ça le plus important. »

Le bain était presque assez rempli pour que je puisse m'y plonger, mais j'appréhendais ce moment à présent. Edward voulait traiter mon dos une fois pour toutes, ce qui était justifiable. Par contre, je n'étais pas sans savoir que mon corps risquait encore de me trahir alors que ce n'était pas le but recherché.

_Allons, Bella, quel mal y aurait-il à joindre l'agréable à l'utile?_

Le comte arrêta de faire couler l'eau et se tourna vers moi. Je tirai la couette furtivement dans un ultime effort pour tenter de cacher mes formes et me donner une contenance. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une débauchée, foutu bordel. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que c'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de devenir. Afin de retarder l'instant où j'allais probablement fondre malgré moi sous les attouchements de mon amant, je le questionnai nerveusement, « Ainsi donc vous n'avez pas toujours vécu au château des Volturi? »

Edward releva un sourcil, comme si ma question était incongrue. « Tudieu non! Nous avons nos terres en Dordogne. Nous les avons quittées il y a dix ans, mais je compte bien y retourner un jour. Cependant, Jasper habite le palais depuis des lustres. Même qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il était arrivé ici à l'âge de deux ans. »

Il vérifia la température de l'eau et revint vers moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. C'était absurde que l'idée d'un simple bain me fasse réagir de la sorte, mais c'était également la faute de l'eunuque qui m'avait initiée aux voluptés qu'il était possible d'en retirer. D'une certaine manière, il m'avait corrompue pour le restant de ma vie, ce pervers de Felix.

Edward se pencha et me tendit la main. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de la prendre. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter, c'en était pathétique.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Bella? » finit-il par me demander, l'air soucieux.

Pouvait-il être à ce point inconscient de l'effet qu'il me faisait? Aussitôt que ma peau entrerait en contact avec la sienne, juste à lui tenir la main, j'allais être parcourue par ces ondes bizarres qui me faisaient perdre tous mes moyens et allumaient ce feu au creux de mon ventre. Sans compter que de m'avoir nue sous son nez n'allait certainement rien faire pour diminuer sa propre excitation que je voyais clairement faire saillie dans son pantalon.

« Il y a que je vais te mettre au supplice, Edward. Et cela va me donner une raison de plus de me sentir coupable! » répliquai-je en haussant le ton et en croisant les bras devant moi.

Le jeune aristocrate soupira avant de me prendre carrément dans ses bras pour m'amener au bain.

« Par la fin, ma chérie, je vais te donner ce foutu bain, que ce soit de gré ou de force! Et je veux que tu cesses de culpabiliser! D'ailleurs, tu aurais dû arrêter de te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit la minute où tu as été capturée au bord de la plage! Vois-tu, Bella, même si nous sommes d'accord que les Volturi sont des ordures, ils n'en reste pas moins qu'en théorie tu leur appartiens, et donc la responsabilité de tes agissements repose sur eux. C'est de leur faute à eux si Volterra est à la veille d'une révolte. Ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas envoyer Emmett et Jasper vous cueillir en premier lieu! »

L'argumentation d'Edward servait visiblement à me rassurer, car elle manquait singulièrement d'objectivité. Tout en parlant, il m'avait placée debout devant lui pour m'enlever la courtepointe et faire glisser les lambeaux de sa chemise jusqu'au sol. J'étais nue et je tremblais comme une feuille maintenant. Il me souleva à nouveau et m'installa lui-même dans la baignoire. La tiédeur de l'eau n'allait pas apaiser mes tremblements, hélas. Elle contribua plutôt à faire durcir mes mamelons, me faisant devenir écarlate par la même occasion.

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi, Edward. N'importe qui d'autre verrait la situation différemment, » balbutiai-je en baissant les yeux pour ne pas affronter son regard perçant posé justement sur mes seins.

« Bon Dieu de merde, trésor! Si tu tiens absolument à trouver quelqu'un d'autre que les Volturi à blâmer, je suis celui que tu cherches. Je suis certain que Caius et Marcus n'ont pas eu le culot d'aller t'arracher de mon lit, et que c'est toi qui est sortie de ma chambre parce que tu avais faim. Et à qui la faute? Si j'avais pensé à te laisser quelque chose à manger sur ma table de chevet, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de t'aventurer ailleurs et tu aurais pu verrouiller la porte de ma chambre en entendant les deux frères s'introduire ici. »

Il y avait un plateau accroché au rebord du bain, dans lequel se trouvaient des éponges, des gants de toilette, des pains de savon et des flacons de formes et de volumes variés. Edward versa le contenu d'une des bouteilles dans le bain tout en poursuivant, « Vas-tu cesser de te faire du mauvais sang et me laisser faire mon travail à présent? »

Je ne répondis rien et fixai l'eau dans laquelle je m'étais tranquillement submergée. Il avait dû la parfumer à la lavande. Cela m'amena à me demander pourquoi je ne m'étais pas endormie sur la table surdimensionnée alors que je m'y étais sentie si somnolente. Trop d'adrénaline dans le système, probablement…

J'étais dos à mon amant dans la baignoire. Tout à coup, je sentis sa main relever mes cheveux et les faire tenir sur le dessus de ma tête avec une pince prévue à cet effet.

« Et une dernière chose à mettre au clair entre nous, belle marquise. J'aime beaucoup admirer ton corps aux courbes divines, et je suis capable de me contrôler… s'il le faut vraiment. »

_Ha!Ha! Très rassurant…_

Il s'empara d'une des éponges et la frotta avec un savon avant de commencer à la passer délicatement sur ma nuque dégagée. Je savais que c'était dans le but premier d'enlever la croûte de sang et d'avoir une meilleure estimation de la profondeur de mes lacérations, mais cela n'empêcha pas un frisson exaltant de me parcourir.

« Est-ce que je te fais mal, Bella? » s'enquit Edward en voyant ma réaction.

« Si tu me poses cette question et que tu t'arrêtes à toutes les fois que je frémis, Edward, on va encore être ici à minuit, » raillai-je. « Mais peut-être aussi que je n'ai moi-même pas été assez claire avec toi. Tu auras beau avoir tout le contrôle que tu veux, très cher, cela ne vaudra pas grand-chose si de mon côté je n'en n'ai plus. Or, c'est ce qui risque de se produire dans les prochaines minutes… »

« On avisera une fois rendus là, Bella chérie, » me coupa-t-il comme si je ne venais pas de lui avouer que ses attentions étaient déjà en train d'exacerber mes sens.

Il continua donc d'appliquer l'éponge sur tous les endroits de mon dos où il voyait les dégâts infligés par le fouet d'Aro, et éventuellement il me poussa gentiment du bord de la baignoire pour accéder au bas de ma colonne vertébrale. La tisane que j'avais bue semblait également avoir fait des miracles car je ne ressentais aucune douleur au contact de l'éponge, seulement de légers picotements. Mais lorsqu'il se mit à effleurer mes côtes et faire glisser l'éponge sur les contours de ma taille, je commençai à avoir des palpitations.

« Il faudrait que tu te lèves debout pour que je puisse nettoyer le derrière de tes jambes, Bella, » murmura finalement Edward d'une voix un peu rauque.

Comme j'étais dos à lui, je ne pouvais voir ses traits; j'étais cependant certaine qu'il arborait son sourire en coin. Croyait-il vraiment que je ne saisissais pas ses manigances?

« Tu n'as pas besoin de passer ton luffa sur mes jambes, Edward. Ça fait plus de vingt minutes qu'elles trempent dans l'eau parfumée aux odeurs de Provence, » fis-je remarquer en me retournant prestement pour observer son expression.

Mon visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, mon regard plongé dans ses yeux émeraude qui brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Il affichait effectivement son foutu sourire qui avait dû envoûter toutes les filles du harem avant moi. Je lui souris en retour et repris, « Et bien, qu'as-tu à répondre pour ta défense? »

« Que tu as besoin de te détendre à présent, et moi aussi… »

À peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il se releva, enjamba le rebord de la baignoire tout habillé, s'assit et s'appuya contre la paroi, m'entourant de ses longues jambes avant de m'attirer promptement tout contre lui.

**Hé, hé! Merci à la personne qui a inventé le concept de gratification non instantanée.**

**Se faire donner un bain par l'eunuque Felix c'est bien; prendre son bain avec Edward, c'est encore mieux.**

**Un bonjour particulier à Sandra.**

**Fleur, j'espère te revoir vite en forme.**

**Milk**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: la très appréciée et très douée Stephenie Meyer est la créatrice de la saga Twilight. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour leur faire vivre toutes sortes d'aventures aussi improbables que disjonctées, dans un contexte érotico historique. **

**Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez accros à mon histoire et je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos commentaires. J'aurais toutefois un petit service à vous demander, chères amies: si vous aimez vraiment cette fiction, s'il vous plaît, passez le mot à vos copines qui ne la connaissent pas et invitez-les à venir la lire et à me laisser des commentaires, car j'aimerais beaucoup rattraper ma bêta Just4ALE en ce qui concerne le nombre de reviews que je reçois (elle a au dessus de 500 reviews pour sa formidable fic Tunes with Tony Masen). Merci d'avance.**

**Aussi, ce chapitre est divisé en quatre parties distinctes car il y a beaucoup d'éléments à mettre en place pour la suite des événements.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre dix-huitième: La révolte se prépare.

Première partie: La défloration d'Isabella.

**BPOV**

L'eau dans la baignoire était presque froide à présent, mais cela m'importait peu depuis qu'Edward avait enjambé le rebord pour venir m'y rejoindre. Il m'attira contre lui et mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort dans ma poitrine. J'émis un petit rire nerveux pour dissimuler mon trouble.

« Tu crois vraiment que d'entrer tout habillé dans un bain d'eau fraîche va contribuer à te détendre, Edward? »

Il tenait mes jambes écartées avec les siennes et m'empêchait de les refermer en appuyant gentiment mais fermement ses pieds sur l'intérieur de mes chevilles. Il commença à effleurer mon estomac avec ses mains habiles, et mon bas-ventre se mit à me tirailler presque aussitôt. Je ne pouvais pas bouger; j'étais totalement à sa merci et cette simple constatation suffisait à m'exciter, même si cela me rendait également vaguement honteuse.

« Ce qui me détend, ma chérie, c'est de t'avoir prisonnière dans mes bras et de pouvoir te caresser jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce… »

« Et que feras-tu, alors? » l'interrompis-je avant que mes pensées ne perdent leur cohérence à cause de ses frôlements de plus en plus hardis.

Ses mains en étaient maintenant à taquiner mes seins de la plus sensuelle des façons, les massant doucement comme pour en évaluer la fermeté, et pinçant mes mamelons de manière à induire des ondes de volupté qui se propagèrent jusqu'à mon entrejambe et me firent tressaillir de bien-être. Bientôt je sentis mes fluides intimes s'écouler librement de mon sexe et venir se mêler à l'eau du bain. Mais je sentais aussi le membre viril de mon amant à travers le tissu de son pantalon, et il semblait sur le point de le déchirer tellement il était dur. Comme il ne répondait pas à ma question, je poursuivis, « Edward, pour l'amour du ciel, je n'en peux plus de sentir ton désir et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'assouvir. Si tu me donnes encore du plaisir, je veux te rendre la pareille. »

Edward soupira et je sentis son souffle chatouiller mon cou. « Bella, trésor, crois-tu vraiment que je n'éprouve pas de plaisir à caresser ta poitrine qui a été créée, on dirait, exactement pour être contenue dans la paume de mes mains? À moins que de ton côté, tu ne trouves pas mes caresses plaisantes… »

« Si je ne trouvais pas agréable ce que tu me fais en ce moment, cher amant, je ne serais pas trempée d'excitation et en train de fondre entre tes bras, » le coupai-je encore une fois.

Ma voix était à peine reconnaissable tellement elle était rauque à présent.

« Alors il est temps de passer à la seconde étape, » se contenta de répondre Edward.

Il continua de stimuler mes seins d'une seule main, tandis que son autre main disparaissait sous l'eau et hors de ma vue. Seigneur, qu'avait-il en tête, au juste? Tout à coup, je sentis deux de ses doigts s'introduire lentement en moi, et je poussai une plainte, autant de surprise que de contentement, car la sensation que cela me procura était précisément ce dont j'avais besoin pour être libérée de la tension qui s'accumulait dans mes entrailles depuis plusieurs minutes. Je savais que j'étais tout près de jouir juste à faire palper mes parois intimes par les doigts expérimentés du dresseur d'esclaves. Et c'est vrai qu'il semblait prendre son pied à stimuler mon sexe gonflé de désir tout en poursuivant son massage de ma poitrine.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, » murmurai-je entre deux respirations saccadées, « je n'en peux plus, prends-moi maintenant! »

« Je sais que tu te languis, mon amour, mais tu dois être patiente. Chaque chose en son temps. Crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas, » répliqua-t-il en poursuivant son exploration de mon intimité. Ce qui, bien entendu, contribua à me rendre encore plus humide et excitée; j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point de m'évanouir tellement mon cœur battait vite sous cet assaut de sensualité.

Comme mu par une force qui lui était propre et sur laquelle je n'avais aucun contrôle, mon bassin se mit à bouger pour aller à la rencontre des caresses de mon amant.

« C'est ça, ma belle, laisse-toi aller au gré du mouvement de mes doigts dans ta chatte. Tu vas voir que tu n'auras pas besoin de friction pour jouir à en perdre la raison… »

Et juste comme il prononçait ces mots, il appuya sur un point plus sensible de ma paroi, et j'explosai en un orgasme plus fulgurant encore que tout ceux que j'avais éprouvés jusqu'à maintenant. Plusieurs vagues de plaisir se succédèrent tandis que je gémissais sans retenue et que je mouvais mon bassin en synchronisme avec les pressions répétées des doigts du comte de Morvalle sur cette zone d'une réceptivité particulière à l'entrée de mon vagin. C'était cette même région qu'il avait stimulée plus tôt dans la soirée avec pour résultat que j'avais apparemment éjaculé dans ses draps. Décidément il devait très bien connaître l'anatomie féminine pour être en mesure de satisfaire une femme de différentes manières sans même se servir de sa verge. Ma mère m'avait vraiment gardée dans la noirceur la plus totale en me laissant croire que les femmes ne pouvaient jouir que lorsqu'elles avaient des relations sexuelles dans le seul but de concevoir des bébés.

Une fois les ondes orgasmiques enfin dissipées, Edward retira ses doigts de ma fente et entreprit de refermer mes jambes, toujours à l'aide de ses pieds; c'est à peine si je sentais mes membres inférieurs tellement j'étais molle et léthargique. Ma tête reposait dans le cou de mon amant, et peut-être que je m'assoupis durant quelques secondes, dodelinant sans m'en rendre compte, car éventuellement je l'entendis murmurer au creux de mon oreille, « Tu ne vas pas t'endormir quand le meilleur reste encore à venir, n'est-ce pas, Bella? »

Il ne me laissa pas l'occasion de répondre et se releva pour sortir du bain. Ensuite il se pencha pour m'extraire de la baignoire à mon tour et vider celle-ci. Il m'enveloppa en vitesse dans une gigantesque serviette moelleuse à souhait et se départit de ses vêtements trempés. Je l'observai se dévêtir en silence, assise sur le canapé et combattant une irrépressible envie de dormir malgré ce qu'il venait de me dire et qui aurait dû mettre tous mes sens en alerte. La seule chose qui me gardait éveillée, à la fin de cette journée interminable, était la vue de ce dieu fait homme nu devant moi et me tournant le dos. Il était vraiment d'une beauté renversante, même de derrière. Il dut sentir mon regard gourmand posé sur ses fesses car il se retourna et me fit un sourire entendu.

« Serait-on en train de se rincer l'œil par hasard, mademoiselle Swan? »

« Absolument, monsieur Cullen, mais certainement pas par hasard, » répliquai-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Il passa une serviette autour de ses hanches, mais j'eus le temps d'entrevoir son phallus en érection dans toute sa splendeur, et cela suffit à provoquer un regain de tourment dans mes entrailles et d'humidité entre mes cuisses. Il se dirigea vers moi en ondulant du bassin avec une grâce presque féline. Ma foi, il devait le faire exprès afin d'exacerber le désir que j'éprouvais pour lui.

« Seigneur Dieu, Edward! Tu veux que je te saute dessus ou quoi? Cesse de te déhancher comme ça devant moi ou je ne réponds plus de rien, » dis-je en faisant mine de me soustraire au spectacle qu'il m'offrait en mettant mes mains devant mes yeux.

Il releva un sourcil tout en se penchant vers moi.

« Vous n'aimez pas ma façon de bouger, marquise? » demanda-t-il, faussement offusqué.

_Au contraire, je passerais des heures à admirer ta démarche de fauve, ton corps de statue et ton sexe glorieux qu'il me tarde tant de sentir en moi, Edward…_

Là encore il ne me laissa pas répliquer et m'attrapa vivement par la taille pour me mettre en travers de son dos avant que j'eusse le temps de parer son geste. Cependant, contrairement à la dernière fois où il m'avait installée de cette même manière, je me laissai faire docilement. Enfin, presque docilement… Il sortit de la salle de bain et marcha vers sa chambre aussi prestement qu'il le pouvait, ce qui s'avéra un exploit en soi étant donné que durant le court trajet, je couvris le bas de son dos de baisers et tentai à maintes reprises de lui arracher sa serviette afin de pouvoir caresser à loisir son postérieur si bien dessiné.

**oooo**

**EPOV**

C'était presque ironique de songer à quel point Bella était devenue une petite créature de luxure en seulement quelques jours passés à Volterra. Ironique, oui, car elle était la seule femme qui comptait pour moi et que je ne voudrais jamais partager avec quiconque. Et pourtant, durant les cinq ans que j'avais vécus ici avant de la rencontrer, je m'étais toujours foutu éperdument que les filles tombent amoureuses de moi, et je les rendais seulement dépendantes sexuellement afin que leurs maîtres puissent les utiliser sans qu'elles ne rechignent trop, sachant que j'allais les contenter par après si eux en étaient incapables. Cela faisait partie de mon boulot et je m'en étais accommodé, justement, parce que ces filles ne représentaient rien pour moi, sinon un moyen facile de satisfaire mes pulsions les plus sombres.

Avec Bella tout était différent, et je ne désirais rien d'autre que de la rendre heureuse pour le restant de ses jours. Et si elle voulait que je la déflore ce soir, j'allais lui accorder son souhait, car j'ignorais ce que l'avenir nous réservait. Si nous ne consommions pas notre union cette nuit, qui sait quand une autre occasion se présenterait? Pas de sitôt, en tous cas, puisque demain j'allais demander l'aide de Carlisle pour faire le bandage d'Isabella, et qu'à partir de ce moment là il est vrai que je ne pourrais plus la toucher comme j'avais pu le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

Sans compter que nous avions une révolte à fomenter. Si l'idée de se rebeller contre les Volturi m'avait déjà effleuré l'esprit par le passé, en songeant aux bornes que les trois despotes brûlaient d'envie de dépasser, c'était dorénavant quelque chose d'inéluctable, et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

D'abord, j'avais beau être capable de remettre Aro à sa place en usant de mon charisme, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était en position d'autorité et qu'il pouvait décider de me renvoyer de ses terres n'importe quand s'il avait vraiment la lubie de se taper Isabella malgré sa condition actuelle. Il n'avait qu'à faire signe à sa bande de mercenaires, et ils pourraient même me faire disparaître de manière définitive si Aro jugeait que je lui faisais trop ombrage.

Ensuite, il y avait les deux autres abrutis qui avaient failli violer la marquise et qui pourraient tenter de recommencer, invoquant justement leur position de pouvoir dans ce château et le fait qu'elle était leur esclave et qu'ils avaient tous les droits s'ils voulaient s'amuser avec elle. J'avais beau avoir dit à Bella qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre des Volturi, je ne la sentirais pas totalement en sécurité tant et aussi longtemps que nous serions coincés dans ces lieux maudits.

Mais pour l'heure, ma mission était de mener ma bien-aimée au septième ciel. Je souris en songeant que mon bain relaxant n'avait finalement pas tout à fait eu l'effet escompté, du moins pas si je me fiais à son comportement des dernières minutes. C'est tout juste si je réussis à garder ma serviette en place autour de mes hanches jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre tellement Bella semblait empressée de me la retirer. Et les baisers dont elle me gratifia me firent l'impression d'ondes extatiques traversant mon corps en me procurant des frissons de bien-être. Autant elle était somnolente dans le bain, après avoir éclaté de volupté sous mes caresses, autant elle était alerte à présent, alors que je m'apprêtais à la déposer sur ma couette. Évidemment cela n'était pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire.

Je décidai de rester planté debout à quelques mètres de mon lit pour voir sa réaction. Je la tenais toujours en travers de mon dos et ses mains pendaient librement à la hauteur de mes reins. Comme je demeurais immobile, elle en profita pour agripper la bordure de ma serviette plus fermement, et tira dessus dans un ultime effort pour la voir tomber, ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire. Bella avait désormais une vue imprenable sur mes fesses, et cela parut la ravir au plus haut point à en juger par les petits cris d'excitation que je l'entendis émettre.

« Ah! Ha! Je vous prends en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, marquise de Courville, et j'ai bien envie de vous punir pour cet écart de conduite! » m'exclamai-je en l'enlevant de mon dos juste au moment où je sentais une de ses mains effleurer ma croupe. Je la déposai délicatement sur ma couche car il fallait prendre en compte ses foutues blessures, et je vis qu'elle réprimait une envie de rire.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle par-dessus le marché? Essaye de résister à ça, coquine! »

Et ce disant, j'ouvris la serviette dans laquelle elle était enveloppée, je m'installai au dessus d'elle en mettant mes genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches, et j'entrepris de chatouiller différentes parties de son anatomie pour la faire rire aux éclats. Elle commença à se tortiller dans mes draps et à rire de façon erratique.

« Je t'en supplie, Edward, » dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle, « arrête de me mettre au supplice de la chatouille, ou alors tu vas le regretter quand je vais avoir retrouvé tous mes moyens… »

« Ah! Mais j'espère bien que tu vas me faire payer pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer ces derniers jours, trésor. Cependant, pour le moment, j'ai l'intention de te montrer ce qu'il en coûte d'avoir les mains baladeuses… »

Isabella m'observa avec plein d'anticipation dans ses grands yeux bruns pétillants tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour me narguer.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, comte de Morvalle! » répliqua-t-elle, tout sourire.

Mais j'arrêtai de la chatouiller et approchai mon visage du sien.

« Cesse de mordre ta lèvre, Bella, ou alors je ne pourrai plus me retenir, » marmonnai-je d'une voix enrouée.

« C'est bien là mon but, Edward. Voilà un bon moment déjà que j'essaye de te faire perdre le contrôle… »

Ma bouche était tout près de la sienne à présent.

« Qu'est-ce tu attends de moi, ma chérie? » murmurai-je en frôlant sa joue avec mon nez.

Sa peau veloutée était imprégnée des odeurs de lavande du parfum que j'avais ajouté à l'eau de son bain. Je continuai de promener mon nez dans son cou et sur sa gorge, histoire de la titiller un peu. Elle cambra le dos en réaction à mes effleurements sensuels. Pendant que je la chatouillais, j'avais pu me rendre compte qu'elle était déjà trempée entre les jambes…

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux, Edward. D'ailleurs, il me semble que je l'ai fait savoir à plusieurs reprises au cours des dernières heures, » soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Bien sûr que je savais ce qu'elle voulait, putain de bordel. Mais je désirais l'entendre énoncer son désir sans équivoque. Elle était la seule femme au monde dont les paroles comptaient à mes yeux. Et Dieu sait que j'en avais entendu des filles se languir pour moi et me le faire savoir clairement. Je les avais toutes leurrées hypocritement afin qu'elles m'obéissent et fassent ce qu'on attendait d'elles.

« Je veux t'entendre le dire, Isabella, » répondis-je sur le même ton autoritaire que j'utilisais dans ma salle de dressage.

Cela parut avoir un effet persuasif sur Bella car elle rouvrit les yeux et me regarda plus intensément. Lorsqu'elle parla, c'était comme si elle me lançait un défi. « Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Edward. Maintenant, et durant toute la nuit… »

Elle plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer à elle; la seconde suivante nos lèvres se fusionnèrent dans un baiser à la fois impétueux et tendre, ardent et désespéré, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis une éternité mais que nous étions sur le point d'être séparés. Peut-être, aussi, comme si nous savions que tout allait changer bientôt, et pas nécessairement pour le mieux. Bella ne voulait pas lâcher ma bouche; elle entremêlait sa langue avec la mienne de manière gourmande et affamée comme si elle cherchait vraiment à me dévorer. À regret, je dus briser notre étreinte pour reprendre mon souffle. En outre, le goût de ses lèvres était grisant et j'étais en train d'en être intoxiqué. Or, je me devais de garder un semblant de raison si je ne voulais pas me comporter en soudard avec elle.

« Tout doux, ma belle, sinon tu n'auras plus de forces pour tenir le coup toute la nuit… à moins que mes baisers te suffisent pour cette fois-ci…, » la taquinai-je.

« Tais-toi et fais ce que je t'ai demandé, chéri, maintenant que tu m'as entendue le dire haut et fort! » me coupa-t-elle, à bout de souffle elle aussi.

Son corps était tout chaud entre mes mains, mais ses mamelons s'étaient malgré tout dressés en l'air pendant notre embrassade. Leur simple vue fit durcir ma verge encore davantage, et j'aperçus les yeux de Bella rivés sur mon sexe engorgé. Elle le zieutait avec concupiscence, ce qui était diablement aphrodisiaque. Je devais bien admettre que j'avais besoin de me soulager, et que ça ne pourrait plus attendre très longtemps. Je contemplai la poitrine de Bella pendant un long moment avant de me décider à en faire un festin. J'avais l'impression d'être devant une œuvre d'art à cet instant précis. Les seins de la marquise de Courville étaient des joyaux d'une rare beauté, vraiment. Ils étaient fermes sans être trop volumineux, et dotés d'aréoles rose foncé qui rappelaient les pétales d'une fleur sauvage. Lorsque leurs mamelons étaient en érection, comme c'était le cas présentement, ils étaient carrément un incitatif à la luxure.

« Tu l'auras voulu, petite créature tentatrice…, » dis-je en appuyant mes lèvres sur la peau de son ventre pour créer une vibration et la faire réagir. Elle arqua à nouveau le dos tandis que je saisissais ses poignets pour maintenir ses bras de chaque côté de ses épaules, coudes repliés, afin de limiter le plus possible ses mouvements. Son regard se fit perplexe quand elle comprit qu'elle ne serait pas libre de bouger à sa guise.

« Tu m'as demandé de _te_ faire l'amour, Bella, alors tu dois te laisser faire, c'est la règle. De toute façon tu es en convalescence et tu dois te ménager, » me contentai-je d'expliquer, toujours en faisant vibrer sa peau douce comme du satin.

Cette fois-ci elle ondula du bassin et émit une plainte langoureuse que j'entendis seulement parce que mon ouie était excellente. Visiblement elle appréciait cette nouvelle forme de préliminaire, mais soit elle se sentait honteuse d'être aussi réceptive à mes attouchements, soit elle était trop fière pour avouer que je l'avais rendue folle de désir. Il fallait que j'y remédie, surtout que j'étais en partie responsable de cette situation à cause de la façon dont je l'avais traitée dans un passé malheureusement très récent.

« Par contre, rien ne t'empêche de parler ou de crier aussi fort que tu en ressentiras le besoin, trésor, » conclus-je en promenant mon nez entre ses seins.

Je pouvais entendre et sentir les battements du cœur de Bella si je collais l'oreille sur le renflement gauche de sa poitrine. Ils étaient très rapides, mais je savais que c'était l'excitation, et non la nervosité, qui était la cause de son émoi. Après tout, mon cœur non plus n'était pas dans son état normal en ce moment. Je fis suivre à ma langue le même trajet que mon nez venait d'emprunter, mais bientôt je la fis bifurquer pour aller explorer les contours des magnifiques joyaux d'Isabella dont les mamelons pointaient obstinément vers le plafond. Décidément, si je trépassais dans les prochains jours, je n'aurais aucun regret après avoir goûté tous les fruits de ma bien-aimée.

_Elle était dépositaire _

_Des plus beaux fruits de la terre_

_De ceux qu'on ne trouve pas_

_Qui servent d'appât…_

Après avoir sillonné plusieurs fois les pourtours de ses seins et avoir provoqué autant de gémissements de plaisir attestant qu'elle aimait les sensations que je lui procurais avec ma bouche – sans compter qu'elle tournait la tête de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche et qu'elle cambrait le dos à répétition sous l'effet des ondes de volupté qui la traversaient – je m'attaquai à sa poitrine en tant que telle, toujours en me servant exclusivement de ma langue, car mes mains étaient occupées à tenir celles de Bella immobiles. J'allais les libérer bientôt, mais auparavant je voulais parvenir à la faire jouir en stimulant uniquement ses seins sans qu'elle puisse m'en empêcher d'aucune façon. Cela compenserait pour la soirée durant laquelle je l'avais laissée se morfondre sans la satisfaire…

« Mon Dieu, Edward, je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque si tu continues…, » murmura-t-elle, pantelante.

« Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je m'arrête en si bon chemin, marquise? » demandai-je de façon rhétorique.

Je ne laissai pas Isabella répondre et entrepris de mordiller et sucer un de ses mamelons. Elle poussa une autre plainte plus aiguë et commença à tortiller ses jambes, ce qui était exactement la réaction recherchée. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était proche de son climax. Je poursuivis ma dégustation de sa poitrine en alternant d'une aréole à l'autre et de baisers en suçons légers sur toute la surface de ses seins, mon but n'étant pas de la marquer, mais bien de faire monter son désir en flèche. Tel qu'anticipé, quelques minutes après avoir débuté ma séance de caresses buccales, Bella serra ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre afin d'induire une friction sur son clitoris gonflé; la puissance de l'orgasme qui s'ensuivit la fit contracter son bassin à plusieurs reprises comme si elle était sous l'emprise d'une force étrangère invisible. Qui plus est, elle manifesta son plaisir tellement fort que pendant un moment je craignis pour ses cordes vocales. Lorsqu'elle fut redescendue sur terre, je lâchai ses poignets et me penchai sur son beau visage traversé par une expression de profonde béatitude.

Tout mon poids était réparti dans mes bras et mes jambes, et je sentais mes muscles commencer à ankyloser. Il fallait que je change de position.

« Oh, Edward! Si tu savais comme c'était… c'était… tellement bon! » s'extasia-t-elle.

Eh bien, elle n'avait pas perdu la voix finalement… Elle profita du fait que ses mains étaient à nouveau libres pour m'agripper par le cou, et elle m'encercla la taille avec ses longues jambes fuselées, dans le but évident de rapprocher sa chatte de mon membre viril qui attendait patiemment qu'on s'occupe de lui. Cependant, vu l'état de son dos, je n'envisageais pas de la prendre par en avant car celui-ci subirait ainsi trop de frottements, et les plaies pourraient même se rouvrir. C'était la manière dont j'avais failli la prendre avant qu'Emmett ne vienne nous interrompre plus tôt dans la soirée, mais j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir depuis, et je n'étais pas chaud non plus à l'idée de la pénétrer pour la première fois en position écartée. J'inspirai profondément tout en cherchant les bons mots pour expliquer la situation à Bella.

« Ma chérie, je sais que tu n'en peux plus d'attendre et que tu voudrais que je te pénètre sur le champ, mais pour tout de suite nous allons devoir adopter une autre position, » dis-je en redéposant délicatement ses jambes sur le lit.

Mais elle me tenait toujours par le cou comme si elle craignait que je disparaisse si elle me lâchait. Je me dégageai lentement tout en continuant de la rassurer. « Tourne-toi sur ton flanc, Bella. Je vais me placer juste derrière toi… »

« Mais enfin, Edward, si je te tourne le dos je ne pourrai pas te voir, et tu ne pourras pas me voir non plus, » m'interrompit-elle, alarmée.

« Nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous reprendre, trésor. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde de ne pas voir mon visage cette fois-ci. Quant à moi, je t'ai regardée tout à l'heure, et j'ai vu tes yeux s'agrandir et devenir plus brillants au moment où tu éprouvais cette jouissance presque indescriptible, alors je peux imaginer ton expression même si tu n'es pas face à moi. »

Comme elle hésitait encore, je m'allongeai à ses côtés et j'entrepris de la tourner sur son flanc moi-même. Ensuite j'entourai sa taille de mes deux bras pour l'attirer tout contre moi. Je la sentis se détendre et je savais qu'elle était prête physiquement à m'accueillir en elle puisque l'orgasme que je venais de lui procurer l'avait lubrifiée abondamment. Je me plaçai de sorte que ma verge soit vis-à-vis de l'entrée de son vagin et je fis glisser une main le long de sa hanche et de sa cuisse afin d'aller caresser son entrejambe. Tel que je m'y attendais, elle se mit à onduler lascivement en réalisant ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire. Elle commençait à être familière avec mes méthodes. Je souris à cette pensée, et tandis que j'insérais doucement deux doigts dans sa chatte pour la stimuler, j'écartai ses cheveux qui n'étaient plus retenus en l'air et je me lançai à l'assaut de sa nuque et de son cou avec des baisers passionnés. Elle soupira d'aise; je me demandai si c'était la sensation d'être pénétrée ou si c'était mes autres marques d'attention qui la faisaient réagir ainsi. Mais tout ce qui importait, au fond, c'est qu'elle se sente bien en ce moment, car plus elle serait décontractée, moins elle sentirait la douleur lorsque son hymen se ferait déchirer.

« Je suis sur le point de te prendre avec ma verge, ma chérie. Si tu n'es plus certaine que c'est ce que tu veux, c'est maintenant qu'il faut me le dire. Après il sera trop tard… »

Ma voix était méconnaissable tellement elle était rauque de désir. Comment j'avais pu patienter aussi longtemps sans éjaculer rien qu'à contempler le corps de déesse de Bella relevait du plus pur des miracles.

« C'est ce que je veux, et c'est ce que tu veux aussi, Edward. Je peux l'affirmer rien qu'à sentir ton phallus taquiner ma croupe… »

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour aller de l'avant. Je retirai mes doigts de sa fente et les remplaçai par mon gland. Je commençai à pousser lentement afin d'introduire ma verge au complet dans le sexe chaud et humide d'Isabella, mais je savais que je rencontrerais très vite une résistance, ayant pu sentir son hymen à deux reprises au cours de la soirée. Même si la pression exercée sur ma verge par les parois de son vagin me procurait un plaisir immense, il fallait que je me concentre sur celui que je voulais que ma bien-aimée éprouve quand je serais complètement enfoui en elle et que je bougerais mon membre viril de manière à lui procurer des sensations si voluptueuses et agréables qu'elle chercherait toujours à renouveler l'expérience par la suite.

« Tu dois me le dire si je te fais mal, » murmurai-je au creux de son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

« La seule douleur que je ressens en ce moment, Edward, c'est un tiraillement dans mes entrailles tellement j'ai besoin de sentir ton phallus au plus profond de mon intimité, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Je laissai les doigts qui avaient sondé l'état d'excitation de Bella la minute précédente vagabonder le long de ses petites lèvres en un léger massage avant d'aller prendre d'assaut son clitoris et lui faire rendre grâce, et simultanément je donnai un coup de rein un peu plus vigoureux pour que mon sexe déchire la fine membrane de peau et puisse poursuivre sa conquête. Isabella se contracta durant une fraction de seconde et elle poussa un autre gémissement qui ne semblait pas du tout en être un de douleur.

« Mon Dieu, Edward, je n'en peux plus! C'est trop bon de te sentir enfin en moi… défonce-moi, je t'en supplie! »

Décidément cette fille n'arrêterait jamais de me surprendre. Alors que j'essayais de me contrôler pour ne pas la pénétrer trop vigoureusement, elle me donnait presque l'ordre de faire le contraire et de la prendre avec toute la fougue dont j'étais capable. Je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre; j'étais tellement excité et engorgé que je me retenais d'éjaculer depuis le moment où mon gland était entré en contact avec sa chatte, bordel de merde. Si Bella voulait avoir l'impression que j'allais la défoncer, je n'allais pas la décevoir.

« Bella, trésor, je viens de prendre ta cerise et je vais pouvoir y aller à fond maintenant, » l'avertis-je.

« Cesse de parler et magne-toi! » hurla-t-elle comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Ma foi, peut-être qu'elle croyait vraiment que demain Aro allait nous faire exécuter. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de lui faire part de mon plan…

Je me retirai momentanément d'Isabella, seulement pour la pénétrer plus énergiquement et plus profondément. Après la troisième fois, je parvins à aller jusqu'au fond de son vagin, le fait qu'elle soit trempée de désir aidant beaucoup à faire glisser ma verge dans le passage étroit. De plus, Bella était tellement serrée que cela n'empêchait en rien la délirante friction qui était sur le point de me faire passer par-dessus bord et tomber dans un gouffre de volupté sans précédent.

Tout en continuant de caresser son clitoris avec ma main qui ne tenait pas sa taille, je débutai un mouvement de va-et-vient dans les entrailles de ma bien-aimée, et elle se mit à se mouvoir en cadence comme pour faire aller ma verge encore plus loin, si la chose était possible. Elle était visiblement tout près de jouir, et c'était aussi bien, car la conjonction de ses mouvements rythmiques avec la pression exercée sur mon sexe était en train d'avoir raison de moi. Lorsqu'elle se cambra sous l'effet des ondes orgasmiques qui l'assaillaient, ses parois vaginales se mirent à pulser autour de mon membre viril; je détonai en un orgasme foudroyant, et Bella cria mon nom tandis que j'inondais son intimité par à-coups avec ma semence.

Lorsque j'eus retrouvé une respiration normale, ce qui exigea plusieurs minutes vu l'intensité des sensations que je venais d'éprouver, je replaçai mon autre main autour de la taille d'Isabella et je couvris son dos de menus baisers. Elle frissonna et prit cette même main pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait encore la chamade.

« Merci, Edward, » se contenta-t-elle de soupirer.

« Dors, ma belle. Tu l'as bien mérité, » lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Elle s'endormit effectivement très vite, et je pus en profiter pour sortir du lit sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Un sourire de contentement traversa son visage dans son sommeil. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la regarder dormir paisiblement durant toute la nuit, mais j'avais une révolte à fomenter, et plusieurs personnes à mettre dans le coup. Je quittai mes appartements et allai frapper à la porte de Jasper.

**oooooooo**

Deuxième partie: Le rêve de Jasper.

**JasperPOV**

_« Eh bien, mon garçon, en voilà des manières! D'abord tu enlèves une fillette en plein milieu de la nuit, et ensuite tu égorges les chiens de garde d'un pauvre aubergiste! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de se comporter en délinquant, Jasper Whitlock! »_

_Colin n'est pas du tout content en ce moment. Il vient de se faire réveiller par le tenancier de l'auberge qui lui a raconté que j'étais un vaurien et un criminel en devenir. Nous sommes attablés dans la salle à manger, et la seule personne qui manque à cette assemblée nocturne est la petite comtesse, que son oncle est allé border avant de nous rejoindre._

_L'aubergiste a dit à mon père que j'étais dangereux parce que quand il m'a trouvé au milieu de la clairière, j'avais le bras levé en l'air et je tenais un couteau de chasse ensanglanté dans ma main. Je venais d'enfoncer l'arme dans la gorge des deux abominables canins qui nous avaient sauté dessus il y avait moins de cinq minutes. Il était accompagné par l'oncle dépravé d'Alice qui s'était tout de suite précipité sur sa jeune nièce qui hurlait et tremblait comme une feuille, le dos appuyé au tronc d'arbre. Elle était hystérique depuis qu'un des dogues Allemands avait essayé de la défigurer. _

_Les deux hommes n'ont rien voulu entendre quand j'ai tenté de leur expliquer que j'avais été obligé de tuer les deux chiens parce que sinon c'est Alice qui se serait fait massacrer devant moi. Mon couteau de chasse avait été notre salut à tous les deux. _

_Maintenant, je suis assis à côté de mon père et je tiens ma joue à deux mains car il m'a flanqué une gifle magistrale après avoir écouté la version des faits telle que rapportée par le propriétaire des lieux et le comte incestueux. À les en croire, ils sont arrivés juste à temps pour m'empêcher d'éventrer la petite Alice. J'ai juste envie de vomir, mais je dois me retenir devant ces adultes qui voudraient me voir aller en prison. Colin n'est pas d'humeur à discuter; par contre, je tiens pour ma part à dire le fond de ma pensée à cet enculé d'aristocrate qui me dévisage comme si j'étais moins qu'une merde. Après tout, si je suis pour croupir en tôle, aussi bien que ce soit pour une raison valable._

_« Je ne suis pas un vaurien, et encore moins un assassin, foutu bordel! » je marmonne les dents serrées. « Je n'ai pas kidnappé la nièce de ce monsieur de Marillac ici présent, Colin. J'ai juste tenté de la soustraire à ce minable parce qu'il essayait de lui enfoncer sa putain de bite dans la bouche! »_

_En m'entendant le dénoncer de la sorte, le comte fait mine de s'étouffer sous le coup de l'indignation._

_« Votre fils n'est qu'un sale petit menteur, monsieur Whitlock. Ce qu'il vient de dire est très grave, et je pourrais vous poursuivre tous les deux pour diffamation. Je tiens énormément à ma réputation, et je ne laisserai pas un manant la ternir de la sorte. Si vous ne l'envoyez pas dans une école de réforme dans un avenir proche, je vais me charger moi-même de l'expédier aux galère et vous ne le reverrez plus jamais! »_

_Pendant que l'aristocrate s'active à faire de mon père la victime d'un chantage ignoble, le tenancier de l'auberge m'observe intensément. Il y a comme de la crainte dans ses yeux. Ma parole, il a vraiment l'air de penser que j'ai tué ses bêtes par pure méchanceté et qu'il a affaire à un sociopathe. Pourtant, je suis certain qu'il sait que ses chiens étaient extrêmement agressifs et qu'il l'a fait exprès de les lancer à ma poursuite dans l'espoir qu'ils allaient me déchiqueter en moins de deux. Lui aussi mérite de se faire remettre à sa place._

_« Cessez de me regarder comme ça, vous. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que cet enfoiré de la haute qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde même s'il fréquente le genre de trou à rat qu'est votre établissement. Vous avez intentionnellement envoyé vos chiens enragés après moi pour qu'ils me règlent mon compte, mais c'est la petite comtesse qui a failli devenir leur repas, sacrebleu! Vous devriez avoir honte! Et pas seulement pour ça, mais aussi pour espionner vos clients pendant qu'ils copulent comme des lapins! »_

_Mais qui sait, ce vieux vicieux est peut-être de mèche avec le comte. Pourquoi ce dernier viendrait-il dormir ici alors qu'il y a une autre auberge beaucoup plus accueillante dans le village voisin? Peut-être que l'aristocrate a un arrangement avec l'hôtelier?_

**_« Il ne vous en coûtera rien de passer la nuit dans mon auberge, monsieur le comte, si vous ne verrouillez pas votre porte et que vous me laissez regarder par le trou de la serrure vos petits jeux lubriques avec cette délicieuse enfant… »_**

_Plus j'y pense, et plus cela me semble faire du sens… Une rage terrible commence à faire bouillir mon sang. Si nous ne quittons pas cet endroit dans les plus brefs délais, je pourrais _**_réellement _**_devenir un criminel. L'aubergiste devient cramoisi et mon père m'administre une autre taloche, derrière la tête cette fois-ci._

_« Ça suffit comme ça, Jasper! Monte dans notre chambre et ramène-moi nos bagages au plus pressant. Tu devrais t'estimer très chanceux que le comte de Marillac ne te fasse pas appréhender sur le champ après ce que tu as fait subir à sa nièce, » me tance-t-il avant de se tourner pour s'adresser au gros pervers. « Je vous prie d'excuser mon fils, comte. Il passe la plupart de son temps isolé dans un immense château et ne sait plus quoi inventer pour se rendre intéressant… »_

_Le noble ne répond rien mais il sort un bout de papier, une plume et un encrier de sa sacoche en cuir usé, et il commence à écrire ce qui m'apparaît être un court message. Au bout d'un moment, il tend la missive à Colin._

_« Ceci est le nom de l'école de réforme aux bons soins de laquelle j'exige que vous confiiez votre délinquant de fils, monsieur Whitlock. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins avec vous: dans une semaine je vais y faire une visite pour m'assurer que votre rejeton fait bel et bien partie des élèves de cette institution que j'ai en très haute estime, et s'il ne s'y trouve pas, je vous ferai incarcérer tous les deux pour tentative d'enlèvement et calomnie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? » _

_« Parfaitement, comte. Je vais m'occuper de l'y envoyer dès que l'aube poindra… »_

_Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de ce soudain revirement de situation. Ce matin je cherchais un moyen d'échapper aux circonstances qui allaient faire de moi un homme aussi froid et brutal que mon père, et voilà que l'occasion de changer ma destinée se présente d'elle-même. Fréquenter une école de réforme ne peut pas être pire que vivre au château des Volturi, n'est-ce pas?_

Je sentis une autre claque sur ma joue et je réalisai que je ne pouvais plus endurer de me faire traiter comme si c'était moi l'ordure dans toute cette histoire. J'agrippai mon père par le col de sa robe de nuit et je lui lançai tout le fiel accumulé au cours de cette journée d'enfer. « Ça suffit, Colin Whitlock! Trouve-toi une autre cible à l'avenir! Je vais aller à cette école, mais c'est uniquement pour être débarrassé de toi! »

« Calme-toi, mon vieux. Ton père est mort et enterré depuis belle lurette. Du moins, c'est ce que tu m'as toujours raconté… »

En entendant une voix qui n'était pas celle de mon père, je me rendis compte que j'avais les yeux fermés. J'ouvris les paupières et m'aperçus avec horreur que c'était Edward que je tenais par le col; il était penché sur moi car j'étais allongé sur un canapé dans mon salon. Si je ne lâchais pas prise, il allait perdre l'équilibre et s'effondrer sur moi. Je retirai ma main de sa personne et il se redressa aussitôt, mais seulement pour se prendre une chaise et s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Eh bien! Tu en as de la poigne pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer deux jours dans le coma, » fit-il remarquer, me souriant narquoisement. « Je m'excuse d'y être allé un peu raide avec ma gifle, mais autrement je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller, Jazz. Heureusement que la porte de tes appartements n'était pas fermée à clé. »

« Je suis désolé, Edward. Je t'ai attendu autant que j'ai pu après avoir mangé quelques victuailles provenant des cuisines, mais j'ai dû m'assoupir au bout d'un moment… »

« Et tu rêvais à ton père, si je me fie à ce que tu m'as dit pendant ton sommeil, » m'interrompit mon ami. « Tu croyais avoir affaire à lui, et tu semblais lui en vouloir à mort… »

« J'étais en train de revivre ma nuit dans cette auberge à la frontière italienne. C'est cette nuit-là que j'ai rencontré Alice Brandon pour la première fois, vieux. Elle avait six ans et elle était haute comme trois pommes. Elle avait déjà l'air d'une fée des bois, à l'époque. Quand je pense à ce que son oncle lui faisait subir… c'est épouvantable, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour qualifier la situation! »

Edward me tapota l'épaule comme pour essayer de me remonter le moral.

« Si ça peut te consoler, Jasper, Bella m'a dit que vers l'âge de huit ans, Alice est allée demeurer au château des Hale d'Essanges. Elle n'a donc pas été sous le joug de son oncle licencieux durant une éternité. Sans compter qu'elle a tout oublié de ce passé lointain. »

« N'empêche, aujourd'hui elle ne veut rien savoir de moi et elle pense même que je veux nuire à sa réputation, » soupirai-je.

« Elle finira bien par entendre raison, il suffit de t'armer de patience… »

« Tu peux bien parler, toi! » le coupai-je un peu abruptement. « Il a suffi qu'Aro torture Bella pour qu'elle te tombe ensuite dans les bras! »

J'ignorais ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et Bella pendant que j'étais dans les limbes, mais j'étais capable d'imaginer comment le dresseur d'esclaves avait pu profiter de la situation après qu'Aro ait fait subir un mauvais sort à la marquise de Courville.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Jazz! Crois-tu vraiment que je m'occuperais personnellement d'Isabella et que je comploterais pour renverser les Volturi si elle n'était qu'une toquade? Je suis amoureux d'elle, bon Dieu de merde! Je veux passer le reste de mon existence avec elle, et le plus loin possible d'ici sera le mieux! »

J'avais touché une corde sensible de mon compagnon sans le vouloir.

« Ça va, vieux, j'ai compris… inutile de t'emporter! Nous avons tous les deux de très bonnes raisons de vouloir mettre un terme au règne de nos employeurs, alors, » me repris-je pour l'amadouer.

« Dis plutôt tous les trois, Jazz. À moins que tu n'aies pas remarqué la façon dont Emmett se comportait avec Rosalie chez Carlisle plus tôt dans la soirée? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Après le choc de l'assaut dont j'avais été victime de la part de la belle duchesse, j'avais effectivement remarqué qu'Emmett était très possessif à son égard. Il s'était décidément passé beaucoup de choses durant mon coma…

« Ah, ne m'en parle pas, Edward! Pour lui aussi tout semble baigner, alors que j'ai l'impression d'avoir des centaines de lieues à parcourir pour me racheter de toutes les mauvaises actions que j'ai commises et dont je ne me rappelle même plus … »

« Justement, Jasper, parlant de tes agissements passés, j'ai bien peur que les esclaves mâles ne veuillent rien savoir de toi pour le moment, » commenta Edward.

« Ça je m'en doute, vieux. Mais que proposes-tu pour remédier à cet état de fait? »

« Tu pourrais apporter ta contribution à la révolte en allant nous débarrasser des mercenaires avec Emmett, qu'en penses-tu? »

« J'en pense que c'est moi qui aurais dû avoir cette idée de génie, sacrebleu! »

« Parfait, alors. Tu peux te rendormir maintenant. Je dois aller mettre quelqu'un d'autre au parfum de ce qui se trame, » conclut Edward en se relevant.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas à qui d'autre tu fais assez confiance pour vouloir le mettre dans le coup, très cher, » dis-je encore, dubitatif.

Les yeux verts de mon ami se mirent à briller plus intensément à cet instant précis.

« Tu ne le vois probablement pas parce que tu as perdu la mémoire, Jazz. Et pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, la réponse est évidente. Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui connaît les conditions terribles imposées aux hommes forcés de travailler pour Aro et ses frères. Quelqu'un qui est des leurs et qui réussira à les convaincre que l'occasion est enfin arrivée pour eux de se rebeller sans craindre de représailles. Enfin, il s'agit également de quelqu'un qui souhaite ardemment protéger Isabella de la folie des Volturi, à titre de meilleur ami… »

Soudain, je me rappelai les paroles de Carlisle lorsque j'étais revenu à moi. Il m'avait expliqué que j'avais ramené cinq prisonniers à Volterra. Il y avait un homme parmi eux, un dénommé Jacob Black qui était le domestique d'Isabella. Or, j'avais apparemment commencé à torturer cet homme et c'est pourquoi je m'étais fait assommer par la femme dont Edward était amoureux.

« Veux-tu parler de… de ce laquais qui voyageait avec ta Bella? » hésitai-je.

Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me répondre.

« En effet, je veux parler de Jacob Black. »

Et sur ce, il disparut hors de ma vue. Je me rendormis en songeant à ma prochaine escapade en dehors de la ville. Aller à la chasse au mercenaire allait être autrement plus constructif que d'aller chercher de nouvelles femmes à offrir en pâture à Aro.

**oooooooo**

Troisième partie: Le visiteur de l'au-delà.

**AlicePOV**

Ça devait être le milieu de la nuit, à présent, et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à me rendormir, même après les deux autres tasses de tisane que le docteur Cullen m'avait fait boire.

Les révélations de Jasper m'avaient trop choquée et je me sentais comme une boule de nerfs en ce moment. Rosalie avait eu beau tenter de me convaincre que rien de mal ne m'était jamais arrivé, comment pouvais-je la croire? Jasper prétendait avoir été témoin de choses inqualifiables que j'aurais subies dans mon enfance. Cela m'avait rendue hystérique, bien qu'au fond, même si je l'avais traité de menteur, je savais qu'il disait la vérité. Dieu merci je ne me souvenais pas de cette période en particulier. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas parce que ma mémoire était déficiente, loin de là. Par exemple, je me rappelais très bien que le jour de mes quatre ans ma mère m'avait nettoyé l'intérieur de la bouche avec du savon parce que je lui avais dit que sa grand-mère voulait qu'elle arrête de m'appeler "punaise". Il faut savoir que sa grand-mère était morte depuis quinze ans à l'époque.

Ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si j'arrivais à voir et entendre les personnes décédées. Et si ma trisaïeule n'était pas contente de la façon dont ma mère me traitait, qui étais-je pour refuser de passer le message? Évidemment, en réalisant ce qui ce produisait à chaque fois que je me faisais son intermédiaire, mon arrière grand-mère finit par comprendre qu'elle était mieux de me laisser tranquille. Mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait… Les gens dans ma famille avaient commencé à m'appeler la "petite sorcière". Et tout le monde sait qu'on peut parvenir à chasser les visions d'outre-tombe avec une bonne dose de poivre de Cayenne dans les yeux une fois par semaine, n'est-ce pas?

J'avais toujours pensé qu'une âme charitable s'était rendue compte des tortures que j'endurais chez mes parents, et que c'est pour cette raison que j'étais allée vivre chez ma meilleur amie la duchesse d'Essanges peu après mes huit ans. Maintenant j'avais des doutes. Et si c'était plutôt parce qu'on abusait de moi sexuellement, comme l'avait laissé entendre Jasper? J'avais tout oublié à propos de cet oncle qui me trimballait avec lui dans ses voyages, mais juste de l'imaginer me mettait mal à l'aise. Par contre, imaginer Jasper en train de tuer deux chiens pour les empêcher de s'en prendre à moi me donnait de drôles de palpitations. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre non plus comment le gentil garçon qu'il était à douze ans avait pu devenir une brute sanguinaire par la suite…

« La réponse à cette question est très simple, Alice, » entendis-je quelqu'un s'adresser à moi dans les ténèbres de l'infirmerie.

Mais je ne reconnaissais pas cette voix. Elle n'appartenait pas à Jacob; il ronflait bruyamment dans le lit d'en face. Quant au docteur, soit il dormait dans une autre pièce, soit il faisait des travaux de recherche dans son laboratoire. Bref, il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi d'éveillée dans la salle de premiers soins. Et puis, à quelle question mon interlocuteur faisait-il allusion, au juste? Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis le départ de Rosalie avec Emmett… Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité, alors. Je distinguai en effet, malgré le peu d'éclairage, une présence prendre forme sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. Les morts n'étaient pas dessinés de façon très précise comme les vivants, mais je pouvais quand même voir que l'homme qui venait de me parler devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années lorsqu'il avait trépassé.

« Qui êtes-vous, monsieur? Et d'où me connaissez-vous? » m'enquis-je à voix haute, bien que de toute évidence l'apparition pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

« Je suis Colin Whitlock, le père de Jasper, et je te connais depuis cette fameuse nuit à l'auberge au pied des Alpes. Je m'y étais arrêté avec mon fils avant de poursuivre notre voyage jusqu'à Candie. Tu y étais de passage avec ton oncle. Je voulais que tu saches que mon fils s'est comporté en vrai héros durant cette nuit-là… »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais je vais devoir vous croire sur parole car je n'en ai aucun souvenir, monsieur Whitlock. Avez-vous un message à transmettre à Jasper? Sinon j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir, » répliquai-je sèchement.

J'avais haussé le ton. Mon Dieu, et si Jacob se réveillait en plein milieu de ma conversation avec un esprit? Il penserait que j'étais folle, comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui…

« C'est à toi que je veux parler, Alice, pas à mon fils. De toute façon il ne croit pas aux fantômes. Et je sais que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, alors aussi bien en profiter pour faire un brin de causette, qu'en dis-tu? »

« Je veux bien risquer de passer pour une timbrée devant Jacob Black, mais seulement si vous répondez à la question que je me posais tout à l'heure dans ma tête, » rétorquai-je.

« Jacob Black dort comme une souche et il va avoir la désagréable surprise de se faire réveiller par Edward Cullen dans moins d'une demi-heure. Je n'ai donc pas énormément de temps devant moi, petite… »

« Allez-y, alors, je suis toute ouie, » repris-je en baissant le ton.

Il y avait toujours la chance que Carlisle finisse par m'entendre…

« Carlisle est en plein milieu d'un rêve en ce moment, Alice. Un rêve érotique, pour être plus précis. Je pense que la belle Esme Platt est mieux de se préparer pour le jour où il voudra mettre en pratique ses petites fantaisies nocturnes… »

« Passez-vous votre temps à épier dans la tête des gens, Colin, ou essayez-vous subtilement de m'avertir qu'Esme devrait se tenir loin du beau docteur? » demandai-je à bout de patience.

« Si tu veux lui transmettre un message, dis-lui plutôt de s'en rapprocher, ha! Ha! »

En général, les esprits qui faisaient de l'humour n'avaient pas assez ri de leur vivant…

« Tu as tout à fait raison, Alice. J'étais un homme beaucoup trop sérieux et méchant pour mon propre bien. Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas héréditaire. Jasper était un petit garçon adorable, en vérité. »

« Cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, » lançai-je tout à trac.

« Faux, tu es ravie de savoir que Jasper n'a pas toujours été un homme violent et froid, ce qu'il n'est même plus, d'ailleurs. »

« Allez-vous finir par répondre à ma question, oui ou non? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'Edward me fasse interner, » soupirai-je avec cynisme.

« Edward a d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment, ma jolie, crois-moi. Mais pour en revenir à ta question, j'y arrive justement. J'étais un homme tellement méchant à l'époque où mon fils avait douze ans qu'il a voulu couper les ponts avec moi. Lorsque ton oncle a menacé de l'envoyer aux galères s'il n'allait pas à l'école de réforme, il a décidé d'accepter et il est parti avec vous le lendemain au lieu de me suivre à Candie… »

« Pourquoi mon oncle l'avait-il menacé de l'envoyer aux galères? » le coupai-je.

Après tout, je ne connaissais pas les détails de cette histoire.

« Ton oncle était vraiment un être ignoble, Alice, mais je ne vais pas revenir là dessus. Je veux surtout te parler de cette fameuse école de réforme qu'il a forcé mon fils à fréquenter. En réalité, c'était un lieu de perdition, un établissement pire qu'une prison. Les adolescents qui y étaient envoyés – des garçons de onze à seize ans – étaient battus par leurs professeurs quand on leur faisait la classe, encore que la plupart du temps, ils n'étaient pas en train d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Ou plutôt, ils apprenaient comment servir un maître ou une maîtresse… Car vois-tu, petite Alice, cette institution servait de lieu de débauche pour les gens de l'aristocratie. C'était un endroit encore pire que ce palais, ce qui en dit long, car honnêtement les Volturi sont des monstres. Mais les Volturi ne s'en prennent pas à des enfants, au moins… »

« Je ne saisis pas très bien pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé retirer Jasper de cet enfer, Colin, » ne pus-je m'empêcher de l'interrompre.

« Ah! Mais c'est là tout le drame, ma jolie. Je n'ai su que plus tard ce qui se passait là-bas. Ton oncle m'avait envoyé une lettre pour m'avertir que Jasper avait dit la vérité à l'auberge, mais qu'il était près à te laisser tranquille si je n'intervenais pas dans "l'éducation" de mon fils. Comme je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence à abuser de toi et qu'en plus, j'ignorais la vraie nature de cette école, qui en était une de "formation", j'ai fermé les yeux pendant quatre ans… »

« C'est épouvantable! » m'exclamai-je en essayant de contenir mon indignation, mais sans y parvenir.

« Inutile de dire que lorsqu'il est revenu à Volterra, à seize ans, il n'était plus du tout le gentil garçon qui ne voulait rien savoir de prendre ma relève. Il était presque un homme et il m'a annoncé qu'il était prêt à suivre mes traces. En fait, non seulement s'est-il évertué à être aussi dur que moi par la suite, mais il est devenu pire avec les années. Bien entendu, j'ai surtout été témoin de son évolution après être décédé, puisque je suis mort et enterré depuis huit ans… »

« Et qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement? Car vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Jasper a tout oublié de ce passé éprouvant, ce qui me semble être une bénédiction, à la lumière de ce que vous venez de m'apprendre, » commentai-je.

« Je n'attends rien de toi, Alice. Je voulais seulement répondre aux questions que tu te posais. Je ne t'importunerai pas davantage, surtout qu'Edward va être ici d'une minute à l'autre. Mais il y a une dernière chose qu'il faut que tu saches, si toutefois tu ne t'en doutes pas déjà… Jasper est amoureux de toi. »

Mon cœur manqua un battement et j'eus l'impression que les murs de l'infirmerie arrivaient sur moi à toute vitesse. La seconde suivante le fantôme avait disparu et Edward se tenait debout à côté de mon lit. Il me dévisagea avec inquiétude.

« Tudieu, Mademoiselle de Marillac! On jurerait que vous venez d'apercevoir un revenant dans la pièce… »

**oooooooo**

Quatrième partie: Comment convaincre Jacob.

**EPOV**

Lorsque je pénétrai chez Carlisle, il faisait très sombre et les lieux étaient particulièrement silencieux. Pour une fois que mon père pouvait prendre un peu de repos, je n'allais pas troubler sa paix. Cependant, j'allais devoir troubler celle de Jacob. Je ne voulais pas attendre au matin pour lui parler; j'avais promis à Bella que je ne la quitterais plus des yeux, et elle me truciderait si elle se rendait compte de mon absence. De toute façon, cette conversation avec son palefrenier était plus que due.

Je marchai sans faire de bruit jusqu'à l'infirmerie et m'arrêtai sur le seuil avant d'entrer. La chambre n'était éclairée que par une bougie posée sur un petit meuble à l'entrée, le reste baignant dans la pénombre. Jacob faisait toujours autant de bruit en ronflant, mais ce n'est pas ça qui attira mon attention. C'est le fait qu'Alice ne dormait pas, elle, et qu'elle était tournée en direction de la chaise de l'autre côté de son lit. Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose, toutefois elle parlait beaucoup trop bas pour que je puisse discerner le sens de ses paroles. D'après l'intonation dans sa voix, on aurait dit qu'elle posait une question. Sur le coup je trouvai son comportement insolite, mais je me rappelai alors ce que Bella avait dit à propos de son amie. _« Tu veux savoir comment un petit bout de femme comme Alice a pu terroriser ses parents, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien c'est très simple, Edward: Alice prétend qu'elle peut voir les personnes qui sont décédées et qu'il lui arrive même de communiquer avec elles. »_

Je m'approchai lentement du lit de la convalescente, et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi je vis qu'elle paraissait avoir subi comme un choc nerveux. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'émoi et son visage était blafard, même sous un si piètre éclairage. Je me demandai si je devais aller chercher Carlisle, mais je songeai que si Alice ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle désirait voir mon père, elle me le ferait savoir.

« Tudieu, Mademoiselle de Marillac! On jurerait que vous venez d'apercevoir un revenant dans la pièce, » fis-je remarquer pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« Et ce revenant me disait justement que vous alliez être ici dans la minute, Edward, » répliqua-t-elle en me souriant gentiment.

Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si elle était sérieuse ou si elle me narguait. Néanmoins, elle avait retrouvé son expression habituelle.

« Ce doit être pratique de toujours savoir qui s'apprête à nous rendre visite, » poursuivis-je dans le but de tâter le terrain.

Elle me sourit encore davantage, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de très drôle.

« Et bien oui, ce serait pratique de savoir d'avance que notre amoureux est en route pour venir nous voir; on pourrait alors se poudrer et se coiffer à notre avantage. L'ennui avec les revenants, Edward, c'est qu'ils se pointent quand ils le décident et on ne peut donc pas se fier à eux pour prédire ce genre de chose sur une base continuelle. »

Elle était vraiment sérieuse…

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a raconté d'autre, ce fantôme qui était ici… »

J'étais incapable de terminer ma phrase, mais Alice n'avait pas l'air embarrassée le moins du monde de parler de son entretien réel ou imaginaire avec une entité de l'au-delà.

« Il m'a raconté un tas de choses intéressantes, comte, si vous voulez vraiment savoir. Il m'a dit que Jasper est amoureux de moi, et que vous n'allez pas m'interner même si vous pensez que je suis folle. Mais le reste ne vous concerne pas alors je vais le garder pour moi si ça ne vous dérange pas. Ah oui! J'allais oublier, il a aussi dit que Jacob ne serait pas content de se faire réveiller avant l'aube, alors n'y allez pas trop brutalement avec lui… »

Sûrement qu'elle avançait ces choses au hasard, histoire de vérifier ma réaction. Je me contentai de dire, « Jasper est un chic type, Alice. Vous gagneriez à le connaître. »

« Vous n'allez sans doute pas le croire, Edward, mais c'est exactement ce que m'a dit mon visiteur d'outre-tombe. Remarquez qu'il manque peut-être d'objectivité, étant donné qu'il s'agit de son propre père… »

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui perdis toutes mes couleurs. Alice ne savait rien à propos du père de Jasper, et ce dernier ne nous parlait jamais de son paternel; Carlisle ne pouvait donc pas l'avoir renseignée au sujet de sa mort survenue avant notre arrivée à Volterra. Je préférai changer de sujet, mais je réalisai qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle était en train de glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Le moment était donc venu d'affronter Jacob.

Je me dirigeai vers son lit et m'installai à son chevet. Je voyais mal comment je pourrais l'incommoder en tentant de le réveiller. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais lui envoyer une bassine d'eau à la figure ou l'exposer à la lumière du soleil, foutu bordel. Je commençai par le secouer juste un peu, mais il ne broncha pas. Oh et puis merdre! Il n'allait pas se formaliser si je lui administrais un soufflet, tout de même… Le plus vite il se réveillait, le plus vite j'allais lui exposer mon plan, et le plus vite j'allais pouvoir rejoindre Bella sous la couette. Mais juste au moment où la paume de ma main allait entrer en contact avec sa joue, je sentis une poigne de fer s'emparer de mon majeur et l'immobiliser avant de tenter de le tordre. Je faillis hurler de douleur. Clairement Jacob ne dormait plus du tout à présent. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte quand les ronflements avaient cessé.

« Si tu ne t'excuses pas de la manière immonde dont tu t'es comporté avec moi depuis mon arrivée ici, je casse ton doigt, Edward Cullen de Morvalle, » dit-il sur un ton calme mais déterminé.

« Et si je te présente mes excuses, est-ce que tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, Jacob Black? »

« Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, Edward, » rétorqua-t-il en tordant mon doigt plus fort.

Mais je n'allais pas lui donner la satisfaction de me voir me morfondre de douleur devant lui.

« Tu n'as peut-être rien à me dire, Jacob, mais pour ma part je dois m'entretenir de choses très importantes avec toi. Et j'aimerais mieux le faire avec toutes mes extrémités intactes, si possible, alors je suis aussi ici pour m'excuser de t'avoir tendu un piège. Mais sache que je voulais surtout rendre service à mon ami Jasper... »

« Et où se trouve-t-il à présent, ce monstre? » m'interrompit-il en m'entendant prononcer le nom de son tortionnaire. Il relâcha ma main à contrecoeur. « Il fait foutrement noir ici, mais je vois bien que son lit est vide. Ce serait trop beau qu'il soit mort pendant mon sommeil…»

Je le vis exhiber un sourire carnassier en disant cela. Il allait être déçu d'apprendre qu'il n'avait plus de motif de détester le gardien des esclaves mâles…

« C'est le premier sujet dont je dois te parler, Jacob. Jasper n'est plus à l'infirmerie parce qu'il est sorti de son coma et il est en train de récupérer chez lui. Seulement, il ne te servirait à rien d'aller lui demander des comptes pour ce qu'il t'a fait endurer, car il ne se souvient plus des choses atroces qu'il a commises par le passé; il est amnésique. »

« Tu pourrais me raconter ça juste pour que je le laisse tranquille, » répliqua le palefrenier, sceptique.

« Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te mentir au sujet de Jasper, » le coupai-je froidement. « S'il n'était pas d'accord avec mon plan, je ne serais pas ici pour en discuter avec toi. »

Mon interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Edward? »

« De la révolte imminente des esclaves de Volterra, grâce à mon appui, à celui de mon frère, de mon père et de Jasper. Mais il se trouve que j'ai aussi besoin de ton aide, Jacob. »

Les yeux du laquais s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi veux-tu inciter les esclaves à se rebeller? N'êtes-vous pas contents de votre train de vie ici? Vous vivez pourtant comme des coqs en pâte… »

« Si tu m'avais posé cette question il y a une semaine de cela, je t'aurais sans doute répondu par l'affirmative. Toutefois, ce n'est plus le cas depuis qu'Aro s'en est pris personnellement à Isabella Swan. »

« Mais Aro ne passe-t-il pas justement son temps à tabasser les femmes de son harem? Ah non, c'est vrai! J'oubliais que c'est toi qui prends ton pied à flanquer la volée aux esclaves avant de les baiser pour te faire pardonner tes manières de sauvage… »

Dire qu'il fallait que je me tape tout le sarcasme de ce type si je voulais avoir une chance qu'il s'implique avec nous!

« Si tu en as d'autres comme celle-là, envoie-les donc tout de suite, qu'on soit quittes et qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses, » raillai-je.

« Dis-moi seulement ce qui s'est passé avec Bella, et après je t'écouterai. Je veux comprendre pourquoi le sort de cette esclave en particulier t'a fait revoir tes valeurs, » admit-il tranquillement.

Mais s'il était amoureux de Bella lui aussi, il n'apprécierait pas du tout ce que j'allais lui avouer.

« Je ne peux plus laisser les Volturi faire la pluie et le beau temps comme des dieux de l'Olympe, Jacob, parce qu'ils sont allés trop loin au cours des derniers jours. Tout d'abord ils ont fait demander Isabella et Alice dans leur lieu d'orgies alors que je n'avais pas eu le temps de les préparer, ce qui s'est soldé par un pénis à moitié arraché pour Aro et un genou fracturé pour Alice. Ensuite, Aro a voulu se charger du châtiment exemplaire d'Isabella lui-même, et cela a failli tourner en massacre, car je devais jouer l'indifférent devant lui et faire semblant de prendre du plaisir à la regarder se faire torturer. Et finalement, comme si ce n'était pas assez, Caius et Marcus ont tenté de violer Bella quand j'ai eu le malheur de m'absenter de chez moi pour venir prendre des nouvelles de Jasper. »

Jacob écoutait attentivement mon récit, sans paraître étonné outre mesure.

« Je me doutais bien qu'Aro voudrait prendre les choses en main à propos de Bella. J'en avais même fait part à Carlisle, mais ton père a tenté de me rassurer en me disant qu'Aro pouvait à peine se déplacer en ce moment. Eh bien, au moins d'assister au supplice de mon amie t'aura permis de goûter à ta propre médecine, Edward, même si c'était extrêmement cruel de la part d'Aro. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il aurait été jusqu'à la tuer devant toi, cependant. »

« Aro voulait me tester, Jacob, » répondis-je. « Normalement je suis capable de demeurer de glace lorsque je dois punir une esclave, ce qui démontre que je suis indifférent à son sort. Cependant, Aro devait se douter de mes sentiments envers Isabella, et c'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je la punisse moi-même; il savait que j'allais tricher. Et il savait aussi que tôt ou tard j'allais mettre un terme à sa violence, ce qui prouverait qu'il avait raison… »

« Et quels sont ces sentiments que tu éprouves envers Bella? » m'interrompit l'esclave.

Il ne semblait pas jaloux, juste curieux.

« Je suis amoureux d'elle, et elle de moi. Alors tu dois bien comprendre que je ne peux pas laisser les Volturi s'amuser avec elle. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. »

« Tu n'as qu'à te sauver avec elle, alors. Tu n'as pas à chambouler l'ordre établi ici pour aller refaire ta vie ailleurs, » se contenta de remarquer mon vis-à-vis.

Il n'avait pas l'air fâché du tout. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas complètement réveillé, après tout…

« Cela ne te met pas en colère de savoir que Bella est amoureuse de moi? »

« Pourquoi cela me mettrait-il en colère? J'aime bien mieux qu'elle soit amoureuse de toi que de l'homme qu'elle devait épouser. Ce Mike Newton voulait en faire sa femme dans l'unique but de prouver aux gens de la cour qu'il pouvait se ranger et mener une vie moins libertine. Tu parles! Je suis certain qu'il aurait continué de coucher à gauche et à droite après son mariage! »

« Et toi, dans tout ça? » questionnai-je encore.

Il devait me trouver bien insistant.

« Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que Bella soit heureuse, putain de merde! Alors t'as intérêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour ça, sinon je vais me pointer et elle va peut-être changer d'idée… »

« Bon, me voilà rassuré sur un point, Jacob, mais pour le reste? Tu ne veux tout de même pas continuer à mener cette vie d'esclavage? Pourquoi avoir tenté de t'enfuir, alors? »

« Je voulais surtout aller chercher de l'aide pour mes compagnes, Edward. Bien qu'il est vrai que les hommes forcés de travailler pour les Volturi mènent une vie de misère… »

« Accepte de m'aider, alors, et nous allons pouvoir remédier à ça. Ces pauvres hommes retrouveront leur liberté et toi aussi du même coup, » tentai-je de le convaincre.

« Carlisle m'a dit que les Volturi employaient des mercenaires au cas où Jasper n'arriverait pas à faire son boulot comme il faut, » répliqua-t-il avec la mine plus sombre.

« C'est exacte, Jacob, mais j'ai chargé Jasper et Emmett d'aller nous en débarrasser. Ils vont partir en éclaireurs demain ou après-demain au plus tard. »

« Et comptes-tu aussi libérer les esclaves du harem? » Interrogea-t-il. « Parce que je te préviens tout de suite que je suis dans le coup seulement si nous libérons ces pauvres femmes du joug de leurs maîtres… »

« Évidemment que nous allons libérer les filles aussi, » le coupai-je brusquement. « Tu me prends vraiment pour un misogyne ou quoi? Si ça se trouve, je me fais encore plus de souci pour elles que pour tes congénères, Jacob. Je tiens à mettre un terme à leur servitude sexuelle encore plus que je tiens à voir partir cette main-d'œuvre qui était bien pratique en dépit du fait qu'elle n'était pas payée. »

« C'est entendu, alors, je suis partant. Dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu attends de moi et cours rejoindre ta bien-aimée avant qu'elle ne croie que les Volturi t'ont fait disparaître pendant qu'elle dormait. »

Et sans plus attendre, je lui exposai point par point les étapes qui allaient mener à la révolte, puis à la libération des esclaves de Volterra.

**Désolée du petit retard de publication. Il faut comprendre qu'un chapitre de plus de trente pages, ça ne s'écrit pas en deux jours…**

**Fleur, comme tu ne t'es pas manifestée, j'ai pris la liberté de poster sans ton aval. Je m'en excuse…**

**Le court poème au milieu de la première partie est un extrait des paroles de la chanson ****_Grenades, grenades _****de Guy Béart.**

**Milk**


	19. Chapter 19

**A****/N****: cette fiction tordue et surréelle aux parfums d'érotisme, d'aventure et de mystère est le produit de mon imagination fertile et débridée. Les personnages qui y sont mis en scène appartiennent, pour la plupart, à Stephenie Meyer, une auteure à l'imagination tout aussi fertile, mais sans doute moins acidulée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… **

**Comme toujours, merci encore pour vos commentaires qui sont très appréciés. Pour celles d'entre vous qui se demandent comment il se fait que mon histoire n'a pas plus de revues (je suppose que vous la comparez à celles qui en ont au dessus de 1000), eh bien, chères amies, je me pose la même question, lol. Et pour répondre à une de mes lectrices qui ne m'a pas laissé de lien pm mais qui veut savoir si je vais traduire mon autre fiction, Fog over Dartmouth, la réponse pour le moment est non. Voyez-vous, cette fiction ne contient pas de lemon et elle n'a reçu que 60 reviews depuis sa publication il y a près d'un an. Je ne vois donc pas d'incitatif à la traduire en français, ce qui en outre me demanderait de passer encore plus de temps loin de mes activités et responsabilités familiales. **

**Mais revenons à Volterra et à la révolte qui est sur le point d'éclater. Nous sommes maintenant au matin du mercredi ****19 septembre 1676.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre dix-neuvième: Intermède chez le docteur.

**BPOV**

Je ne voulais pas que le matin arrive. Je voulais demeurer à tout jamais dans cet état de grâce dans lequel je flottais depuis qu'Edward m'avait fait sienne il y avait à peine quelques heures de cela. J'aurais voulu passer la nuit entière à me faire posséder encore et encore par cet homme qui était désormais toute ma vie et qui m'avait fait découvrir le paradis sur terre. J'avais fini par m'endormir malgré tout, succombant à la fatigue accumulée au cours de cette journée où j'étais passée par une gamme impressionnante d'émotions.

Mon sommeil fut des plus agités; je fis d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels je revécus le supplice qu'Aro m'avait fait endurer, le moment où j'avais failli me faire violer par ses frères et celui où Jasper m'avait assommée avec son poing. Je rêvai également que les Volturi voulaient eux-mêmes exécuter Edward parce qu'il était amoureux de moi et que cela ne faisait pas du tout leur affaire. Dans ce rêve accablant de réalisme, Aro avait installé le comte de Morvalle sur une croix en X comme celle qui se trouvait dans sa salle de dressage, mais dont les parties étaient amovibles. Il l'avait écartelé de sorte que ses jambes étaient presque à l'horizontal, et comme elles étaient fixées à la croix par des fers, il ne pouvait absolument pas les mouvoir. Edward hurlait de douleur, mais peut-être aussi était-ce de colère car pendant qu'Aro s'affairait sur lui, Caius et Marcus m'avaient brutalement déposée sur une plateforme à quelques mètres de mon amant, et dépouillée de mes vêtements. Tout cela se passait devant une foule en délire qui avait droit à deux spectacles pour le prix d'un: d'une part elle pouvait observer à loisir le jeune noble en train de se faire battre à mort avec, ma parole, ce qui m'apparaissait être une trique couverte de pointes en métal, et d'autre part elle pouvait se rincer l'œil à la vue de mon corps nu offert en pâture aux deux autres détraqués sexuels. Lorsque l'un deux s'approcha de moi avec l'intention évidente d'introduire un lumignon encore allumé à l'intérieur de mon intimité, je poussai un hurlement de terreur.

« Tch, tch, Bella, calme-toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi, » entendis-je Edward murmurer à mon oreille.

Je me réveillai subitement, toute en sueurs. Mon Dieu, avais-je réellement crié dans mon sommeil? Soudain, Edward se déplaça dans le lit pour me faire face et pouvoir me contempler. Il avait l'air soucieux.

« Oh, Edward! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je m'excuse… C'est à cause du cauchemar que je viens d'avoir… c'était épouvantable, » bafouillai-je.

« Je comprends très bien que tu puisses avoir des cauchemars, ma chérie. Qui n'en aurait pas à ta place? » dit-il en caressant ma joue pour me réconforter. « D'autre part, je préfère nettement que ce ne soit pas la douleur qui t'ait réveillée de la sorte. Comment va ton dos ce matin? »

Étonnamment, j'avais fini par m'habituer à la brûlure sournoise que je sentais dans mon dos…

« La douleur ne me dérange plus, Edward. En fait, je parviens même à l'oublier. En ce moment ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe. Je… j'ai peur que les Volturi te fassent un mauvais sort, » confiai-je d'une petite voix. « C'est probablement pour cette raison que j'ai fait ce rêve affreux. »

Edward me regarda plus intensément avant de commenter en soupirant, « C'est ma faute, Bella. J'aurais dû te mettre au courant de ce qui se prépare, hier soir, mais tu avais besoin d'un autre genre d'attention et il m'est très difficile de te résister, au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendue compte… »

En entendant les paroles de mon amoureux, j'aurais dû lui demander des explications sur ce qui se tramait, justement. Cependant, de l'écouter évoquer implicitement nos activités voluptueuses de la veille, je sentis une fois de plus cet émoi se former dans mon ventre, et j'en oubliai momentanément la menace des Volturi. Je songeai seulement que c'était aujourd'hui qu'Edward allait s'occuper plus méticuleusement de mes blessures et me transformer en momie vivante. Cette pensée était déprimante à l'extrême…

Le dompteur d'esclaves dut réaliser que quelque chose me tracassait car il poursuivit, « Qu'y a-t-il, trésor? On dirait que tu boudes… »

« Je ne boude pas, Edward, » l'interrompis-je. « Je suis déprimée, c'est tout… »

En outre, j'avais un peu honte d'avouer que je me sentais déjà en manque maintenant que je savais exactement à quel point faire l'amour pouvait être une expérience merveilleuse. Les sensations que mon amant avait réussi à me faire éprouver défiaient toute description tellement elles étaient intenses; elles m'avaient transformée en… je ne savais pas exactement, mais je me sentais définitivement comme une chienne en chaleur…

« Déprimée? » reprit Edward, une expression offensée traversant son visage d'ange. « Après la soirée du tonnerre que nous avons passée ensemble? C'est mon amour-propre que tu tentes d'achever, Bella? »

Il avait mal saisi le sens de mes propos et croyait que j'étais en train de me plaindre de sa performance de la veille. Foutue merde. Il fallait que je remette les pendules à l'heure.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Edward? Bien sûr que j'ai passé une soirée extraordinaire en ta compagnie. Et bien sûr que j'ai remarqué que je te fais de l'effet, et beaucoup, même. Mais justement, il se trouve que tu vas devoir faire ton deuil de mon corps très bientôt, et c'est ça qui me déprime! » dis-je sur un ton presque fâché.

Évidemment ce n'était que la moitié de la réponse que j'aurais dû lui donner, mais comment avouer le reste? C'était beaucoup trop embarrassant…

Les yeux verts de mon amant s'agrandirent et devinrent plus brillants lorsqu'il comprit où je voulais en venir. Enfin, j'espérais qu'il ait compris… ce qui me sauverait d'une confession dégradante. En effet, je sentais que je ne valais pas mieux qu'une fille de joie de quémander ainsi pour qu'il me donne encore du plaisir.

« Ah, je vois! Tu te fais du mauvais sang à cause de mon désir de toi que je vais devoir garder en sourdine durant ta convalescence. Ma foi, tu me prends vraiment pour un paillard, belle marquise. Je crois que tu me confonds avec mon frère qui est incapable de se passer de sexe pour plus de quarante-huit heures, et encore… »

Décidément, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi peu perspicace; il devait le faire exprès pour me voir rougir. Il semblait d'ailleurs prendre un plaisir fou à me mettre dans mes petits souliers. Je me retournai pour qu'il ne voie pas combien j'étais contrariée par son manque de discernement. Je décidai de le laisser patauger un peu.

« Je vais devoir te croire sur parole en ce qui concerne ton appétit sexuel, Edward. Je ne te connais pas assez pour savoir ce genre de détails sur ta personne, bien que je puisse toujours aller m'informer auprès de Tanya… »

Je ne pouvais plus voir le visage du gardien du harem, mais il y avait comme de la panique dans sa voix lorsqu'il me répondit, « À ta place je ne ferais pas ça, Bella. Tanya risque d'être jalouse et de te raconter plein de faussetés à mon sujet pour se venger… »

Son commentaire confirma ce que je croyais avoir deviné depuis mon arrivée ici: Tanya était amoureuse d'Edward elle aussi. Mais à bien y penser, peut-être que toutes les esclaves du sérail l'étaient à différents degrés.

« Se venger? » répétai-je innocemment. « Se venger de quoi, au juste? »

« Se venger du fait que je sois amoureux d'une autre femme qu'elle, Bella. Elle a toujours espéré que j'allais m'enfuir en catimini avec elle, ce qui n'a jamais été dans mes projets. Quand elle va apprendre qu'une autre femme m'a finalement décidé à déclencher une rébellion, elle risque d'être furax. »

« Alors c'est sérieux, cette histoire de révolte? » questionnai-je, me rappelant ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

« C'est très sérieux en effet, et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Et malgré ce que je viens de te dire à propos de Tanya, je dois admettre que je risque d'avoir besoin de son aide aussi. »

« Elle n'est pas obligée d'être mise au courant pour nous deux, de toute manière, » fis-je remarquer sur un ton plus agressif que nécessaire.

C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer Edward et Tanya en train de baiser sauvagement et à répétition, alors que j'allais faire maigre et jeûne pour Dieu sait combien de temps.

Edward n'était pas dupe. Il soupira, « Bella, trésor, Tanya et moi c'est du passé. Et il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux entre nous... »

« Si tu le dis! » le coupai-je vivement. « Par contre, je suis certaine que ça ne t'a jamais empêché de prendre ton pied avec elle! »

Je sentis la poigne de fer du comte s'emparer de ma taille et me retourner gentiment mais fermement afin de lui faire face à nouveau.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui serait jalouse, par hasard, ma chérie? » demanda-t-il en me fixant de son regard perçant.

Sa proximité me rendait malade de désir, foutu bordel. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ne le réalise pas. Et ce n'était pas possible non plus qu'il me laisse me morfondre jusqu'à ce que mes plaies soient guéries. J'allais devenir folle, putain de merde! Mais je ne voulais pas avouer ce besoin charnel qui me tenaillait. Après tout, ce n'était pas convenable pour une jeune fille de bonne famille d'avoir de telles pulsions.

Comme je ne répondais pas, Edward continua, « Trésor, c'est vrai que j'ai été proche de Tanya durant cinq ans, mais le reste de ma vie, c'est à toi qu'il appartient… »

Il pensait sans doute me rassurer, mais j'avais les nerfs trop à vif pour écouter ce genre de baratin en ce moment.

« Et quel avenir crois-tu que nous ayons ensemble, Edward? Je veux dire, que va-t-il advenir de moi si les Volturi parviennent à déjouer tes plans et décident de te faire payer de ta vie d'avoir eu l'audace de chambarder l'ordre établi? »

« Ne sois pas si défaitiste, mon amour, » murmura-t-il en commençant à promener son nez dans mon cou. « Je pense que tu as besoin d'une nouvelle dose de sensualité, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher tes nerfs de craquer…»

J'étais soulagée de voir qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose pour remédier à mon état de frustration actuelle, mais je décidai quand même de faire mon indépendante, par orgueil et pour le provoquer un peu.

« Si le but de tes manigances lubriques est uniquement de m'éviter une crise de nerfs, je préfère passer mon tour, Edward. De toute façon, à quoi bon me rendre accro à tes caresses si par la suite je devrai m'en passer pour une durée indéterminée? »

Mais mon amant ne sembla pas m'avoir entendue, occupé qu'il était à faire errer ses lèvres sur ma gorge offerte. Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer. J'étais trop réceptive pour mon propre bien. J'aurais beau prétendre que je n'étais pas intéressée par les avances d'Edward, il allait très vite s'apercevoir du contraire par lui-même. Il tira les draps pour avoir accès au reste de mon corps et entreprit de couvrir ma poitrine de baisers légers comme les battements d'ailes d'un papillon; ma peau commença à s'enflammer sous le contact de sa bouche gourmande. Il me donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait me dévorer dans les prochaines minutes.

Tout à coup, il se mit à sucer mes mamelons et je crus que j'allais défaillir. Comment m'avait-il appelée déjà? Ah oui! Une petite créature tentatrice. Et lui, qui était-il? Il était le grand méchant loup qui m'avait dévergondée et rendue pantelante au moindre de ses frôlements.

Sans que je le réalise, tellement j'étais absorbée par les sensations grisantes qui m'avaient envahie, il m'avait tournée et j'étais allongée sur le dos à présent. Pendant qu'il tentait de m'exciter en stimulant mes seins de manière experte avec sa bouche, il traça le contour de mes côtes, de ma taille et de mes hanches avec ses mains. Il prenait tout son temps, descendant lentement mais inéluctablement vers mon sexe duquel mon désir s'écoulait abondamment. Je sentis bientôt ses doigts effleurer mon clitoris et je poussai une plainte langoureuse avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure en guise de châtiment pour avoir exprimé mon contentement aussi bruyamment.

Edward arrêta momentanément de titiller mon sein gauche. « J'avoue que je suis perplexe, Isabella, » dit-il en posant ses lèvres dans le creux de mon estomac pour créer des vibrations qui avaient clairement pour but d'exacerber mes sens. « Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais. Même que je suis assez clairvoyant pour savoir que les propos que tu m'as tenus en te réveillant signifiaient que tu n'étais pas rassasiée sexuellement. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tentes à présent de me faire croire le contraire, surtout si je me fie à tes réactions, volontaires _et _involontaires… »

_Touché, encore une fois…_

« Il est inapproprié pour une jeune aristocrate de manifester ce genre d'inclination, Edward, » répliquai-je entre deux respirations haletantes.

Quelle excuse lamentable, surtout considérant la façon dont je m'étais comportée la veille…

Le comte releva la tête et m'adressa un sourire irrésistible. « Ma foi, Bella, il est un peu tard pour me balancer ce genre d'argument, tu ne crois pas? »

Et sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il reprit son manège avec plus d'ardeur, comme pour me narguer.

_Tu devrais sauter de joie, Bella. Tu vas avoir ce que tu voulais, finalement…_

Il introduisit deux doigts dans ma fente de façon plus hardie qu'auparavant, et je compris que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus de barrière physique pour l'empêcher d'approfondir son exploration et par la même occasion me procurer des sensations encore plus fortes. Mon dos se cambra sous ce nouvel assaut de volupté. Le massage qu'Edward pratiquait avec dextérité au plus profond de moi ainsi que la façon qu'il avait de mordiller mes mamelons et d'exercer une succion génératrice d'ondes de bien-être eurent pour effet de m'envoyer en bordure d'un maelström de jouissance qui allait sans doute me faire perdre la raison. Je n'étais déjà pas certaine d'avoir encore toute ma tête à cet instant précis.

« Ah, marquise! Tu es plus que prête à présent, » marmonna-t-il d'une voix enrouée avant de reprendre mon mamelon entre ses dents.

Puis, sa bouche quitta ma poitrine pour s'approprier de mes lèvres et au même moment il retira ses doigts de ma chatte. Sa langue cherchant goulûment la mienne m'empêcha de protester, et c'est alors que je constatai qu'il était torse nu mais qu'il portait un pantalon. Cela signifiait qu'il avait dû s'absenter de ses quartiers pendant que je dormais. Peut-être qu'il était présentement en train d'essayer de se faire pardonner son absence, aussi, bien que pour cela il eût fallu qu'il sache que je m'en étais rendue compte, ce dont je doutais.

Évidemment je répondis à son baiser, et en même temps je plongeai mes mains dans sa chevelure de bronze. Glisser mes doigts dans sa tignasse était enivrant en soi et j'aurais pu passer des heures à ne faire que ça. Et me faire embrasser par Edward était tellement bon que je me fichais de l'éventualité de perdre mon souffle. Qui plus est, cela était suffisant pour me faire mouiller comme une fontaine et provoquer ce besoin que j'avais de me faire pénétrer à tout prix. Pendant qu'il continuait de taquiner ma langue avec la sienne il s'affaira à retirer son pantalon, et bientôt je sentis ses cuisses nues entre les miennes et son membre viril en érection à l'entrée de mon sexe.

« Je t'en supplie, Edward, prends-moi au plus vite! »

C'était presque un cri de désespoir que je venais de lancer, mais je sentais réellement que j'allais entrer en combustion d'une seconde à l'autre…

Edward accéda à ma requête. Il éloigna son visage du mien et je pus voir dans son regard fiévreux qu'il était lui aussi sur le bord de s'enflammer. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et plaça lui-même mes jambes autour de ses hanches. La seconde suivante il me pénétrait avec un mélange d'ardeur et de passion mais également avec une espèce de retenue. Je poussai un gémissement de plaisir et j'agrippai la couette avec mes mains pour avoir prise sur quelque chose alors que j'essayais de mouvoir mes hanches afin de sentir la verge de mon amant plus loin en moi.

Edward comprit mon intention et il se retira, mais seulement pour me pénétrer plus vigoureusement et plus profondément. Je crus que j'allais m'évanouir sous l'effet de cette invasion à la fois brutale et bienvenue. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient dans mes entrailles et simultanément s'attaqua à mon clitoris avec son pouce pendant qu'il me retenait à lui par la force de son autre bras. Étant donné mon état d'excitation, je succombai presque instantanément, emportée par une onde orgasmique qui se répercuta encore et encore et qui sembla même revenir en force lorsqu' Edward trouva son propre soulagement et prononça mon nom plusieurs fois. On aurait dit que j'étais en train de le sauver d'une tragédie quelconque en lui permettant de me posséder aussi fougueusement.

« Merci, Bella, » murmura-t-il hors d'haleine en s'effondrant à mes côtés.

Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de remercier les femmes avec qui il s'était envoyé en l'air avant de me rencontrer. Un sentiment de fierté s'empara de moi. Je me sentais toute puissante tout à coup…

« C'est moi qui te remercie, Edward, » chuchotai-je en retour, mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

« Alors, tu es contente d'avoir pu m'admirer lorsque je perds tous mes moyens à cause de l'emprise que tu as sur moi, belle marquise de mon cœur? » demanda-t-il, tout sourire, après avoir récupéré un peu.

« Je trouve au contraire que tu avais pas mal de moyens, mon amour, » répliquai-je de façon taquine en me collant tout contre lui.

« J'imagine que j'ai une part de mérite si tu as aimé l'expérience, trésor, » admit-il en caressant mes cheveux, « mais cela facilite grandement les choses que tu sois une créature si sensuelle au départ. »

La pensée que j'allais devoir me priver d'Edward et lui de moi pour plusieurs jours me revint à l'esprit et mon visage s'assombrit. Le dresseur d'esclaves s'en aperçut et passa ses doigts sur le pli entre mes sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Bella? Je croyais que je réussirais à te remettre d'aplomb avec mon traitement choc. Je suis désolé que cela ait eu l'effet inverse… »

« C'était la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas? » l'interrompis-je, cryptique.

« La dernière fois que quoi, ma chérie? Je suis perspicace, mais je n'arrive pas encore à lire dans l'esprit des gens, tu sais, » remarqua Edward en m'observant plus attentivement.

« Que… que nous faisions l'amour, » finis-je par balbutier timidement.

Il comprit où mes réflexions m'avaient menée mais il ne semblait pas découragé comme moi. Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras avant de répondre, « Pour le moment, oui. Il est primordial que tu te fasses panser pour éviter que tes lacérations ne s'infectent. De plus, je dois m'occuper de préparer la révolte et je ne pourrai pas demeurer avec toi en tout temps comme je l'avais d'abord espéré. Je vais devoir te ramener au sérail. Tu y seras en parfaite sécurité et tu pourras accomplir la mission que j'ai prévue pour toi. »

Ma parole, il avait déjà tout planifié et j'étais dans l'impossibilité de rouspéter.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix d'obéir, Edward? » soupirai-je, résignée.

« Je dirais surtout que tu ferais mieux de collaborer si tu veux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté afin que mon plan fonctionne, Bella. Car si tout marche tel que prévu, nous aurons toute la vie devant nous pour reprendre là où nous sommes dans l'obligation d'arrêter pour l'instant. »

« Très bien alors, je suis à ta disposition. Par quoi on commence? »

Edward me gratifia de son sourire en coin en se levant du lit pour se diriger vers son armoire.

« Par trouver quelque chose de décent à te mettre sur le dos pour aller voir mon père, » répondit-il en ouvrant la porte du meuble de rangement.

En réalisant qu'Edward comptait m'amener voir le docteur Cullen, je ne pus réprimer un petit cri de joie. « Chouette alors, je vais pouvoir bavarder avec Alice! »

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais prête à quitter les quartiers d'Edward. Il m'avait déniché un pantalon, une chemise et une paire de bottes qui n'étaient pas trop amples pour moi et m'avait aidée à enfiler le tout après s'être rhabillé lui-même. Nous sortîmes sans faire de bruit au cas où Jasper dormirait encore, ce qui était plus que probable.

**oooooooo**

« J'espère que Carlisle a pu dormir la nuit dernière, » dis-je en arrivant devant la porte de ses appartements après avoir écouté ce qu'Edward attendait de moi une fois retournée au gynécée.

Je vis que le dompteur d'esclaves s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et ouvrit la porte sans se donner la peine de frapper.

« Je sais que tu me fais des cachotteries, Edward, » repris-je en le suivant à l'intérieur. « Je ne suis pas amnésique, moi, et je me souviens très bien que tu étais nu comme un ver quand je me suis endormie et que… »

« Chut, Bella! » me coupa mon amoureux en mettant sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de finir ma phrase. « Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas offenser ta copine Alice en révélant des détails croustillants dont elle n'a sans doute rien à cirer? »

Je me demandai si Edward était sérieux ou s'il cherchait encore à me taquiner. Si tel était le cas, j'allais m'amuser moi aussi…

« Je ne pense pas qu'Alice s'offenserait de m'entendre dire haut et fort que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, Edward. Honnêtement, il n'y a rien de bien outrageux à rapporter à ce sujet. Surtout pas après avoir écouté Rosalie nous raconter en long et en large sa soirée avec ton frère. Apparemment, Emmett est passé maître dans l'art du… comment déjà? Ah oui! Cunnilingus… »

Le visage de mon amant devint cramoisi, et cela juste au moment où son père apparaissait dans la pièce principale pour nous accueillir. Carlisle ne devait rien avoir perdu de notre conversation. Comment, sinon, expliquer qu'il avait l'air de se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire devant nous?

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, Mademoiselle Swan, quand je parlais de la capacité de mes fils à satisfaire une femme sexuellement? Mais ne restez pas plantés là tous les deux. Esme s'en vient avec le petit déjeuner, et ensuite j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil sur vos blessures, Isabella, » dit le docteur en me jetant un regard complice.

Ha! Ha! Il avait effectivement tout entendu…

« Ça tombe bien car je meurs de faim, Carlisle, » répliquai-je jovialement. « Je me suis vraiment dépensée dernièrement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces. Toutefois, j'aimerais d'abord aller bavarder un peu avec Alice, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »

« Absolument pas, chère marquise. D'ailleurs, Esme voudra sûrement aller vous rejoindre avec un plateau pour la comtesse et pour Jacob quand elle arrivera. »

Je m'éloignai en direction de l'infirmerie alors qu'Edward et son père échangeaient eux aussi un regard de connivence avant de se mettre à discuter de la condition de Jasper et d'une éventuelle chasse aux mercenaires que ce dernier allait entreprendre avec Emmett. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de premiers soins, Alice était en grande conversation avec Jacob. Enfin, je réalisai assez vite qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une dispute.

« Tu es vraiment prête à passer l'éponge sur toutes les horreurs perpétrées par ce type, Alice? » interrogea Jacob, les dents serrées.

« À quoi bon ressasser le passé, Jacob? De toute façon il ne se rappelle absolument rien! » répliqua sèchement mon amie.

Jacob poussa un long soupir. « Évidemment il n'a pas essayé de t'arracher la peau du dos, Alice, alors je suppose que c'est facile pour toi de l'exonérer… »

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que ça ne sert à rien d'en vouloir à l'homme qui est sorti du coma hier, espèce de laquais d'occasion! »

« Alice a raison, Jake, » intervins-je à cet instant. « Le Jasper qui est retourné dans ses quartiers hier soir n'est plus le même que celui qui m'avait battue l'autre jour. J'ai pu le constater de visu lorsqu'il a voulu aider Edward à se débarrasser de Caius et Marcus…»

« Comment ça, se débarrasser de Caius et Marcus? » questionna Alice sans me dire bonjour. « Je croyais que tu avais passé la journée d'hier chez Edward… »

Je voulus expliquer la situation à Alice, mais Jacob ouvrit la bouche avant moi. « Bien entendu, tu es tellement obnubilée par le "pauvre" Jasper que tu ne sais même pas que Bella a failli se faire violer par les deux frères d'Aro! »

Alice dévisagea Jacob avec mépris. « Ça n'a rien à voir! Comment serais-je au courant de cette tentative de viol? Edward était ici hier soir et il n'a rien dit! »

Les Volturi avaient profité de l'absence d'Edward pour s'en prendre à moi. Il était donc normal qu'Alice n'ait pas eu vent de l'histoire. Mais comment se faisait-il que Jacob, lui, fût au courant?

« Jake, Edward était encore ici avec Alice au moment où je me suis fait agressée par Caius et Marcus. Je me demande plutôt comment _toi_ tu sais ce qui a failli m'arriver! » dis-je en fixant mon ami droit dans les yeux.

Cette fois c'est Alice qui parla avant Jacob.

« Bella, Edward est venu ici en plein milieu de la nuit. Je pense qu'il a eu une longue conversation avec ton domestique. N'est-ce pas, Jacob? » interrogea-t-elle avec raillerie.

« Ça suffit vous deux! » m'exclamai-je. « Je suis ici pour voir comment vous vous portez, pas pour assister à une prise de becs… »

« Et toi-même, Bella? À en croire Edward, tu pouvais à peine sortir du lit hier, » remarqua Jacob en m'examinant de la tête aux pieds. « Et comment donc t'es-tu attifée? J'avoue que je te préférais dans une de ces tenues vaporeuses qu'on vous oblige à porter ici… »

Le commentaire de mon meilleur ami me mit hors de moi.

« Comment oses-tu proférer de pareilles âneries, Jacob Black? Préfères-tu aussi que je demeure soumise aux Volturi et que j'aille de ce pas rejoindre Aro dans son lit? »

« Ah! Ne te mets pas sur mon dos toi aussi, ma petite tourterelle triste. Je ne disais pas ça pour t'insulter, voyons, » se justifia-t-il.

Je m'avisai qu'Alice m'observait elle aussi, mais avec une expression d'intense curiosité. Est-ce qu'Edward avait parlé de moi devant elle?

« Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je t'arrache les mots de la bouche, Bella? » demanda-t-elle finalement. « Edward est amoureux de toi, il l'a avoué à son père hier soir. Est-ce que c'est réciproque? »

Elle semblait suspendue à mes lèvres. L'ennui, c'est que Jacob l'était également, et ce que j'allais dire ne lui ferait certainement pas plaisir. Je décidai de changer de sujet. « Tu m'as l'air drôlement impotente, ma pauvre Alice. Je me demande comment tu vas pouvoir prendre part à la révolte imminente des esclaves… »

Les yeux gris-vert de la comtesse de Marillac devinrent de minces fentes.

« Je peux facilement répondre à cette question, mais seulement après que tu auras vidé ton sac, Bella. »

Décidément, je n'allais pas m'en tirer indemne.

_Pardonne-moi, Jacob._

« Très bien Alice, je vais te dire ce qu'il en est, bien que j'aurais aimé le faire dans des circonstances différentes… »

Jacob haussa les épaules et sortit de son lit comme si les plaies dans son dos n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

« Ne te gêne pas pour moi, Bella. Je suis déjà au courant pour toi et Edward. Cependant, n'attends pas de moi que je te félicite d'être tombée pour ce type. Ma seule consolation, c'est que maintenant je suis sûr que tu n'épouseras pas ce Mike Newton dont le sport favori est de sauter tout ce qui porte jupon à Versailles, » commenta-t-il avec amertume.

Il passa devant moi sans ajouter un autre mot et quitta la pièce. Je soupirai et me retournai vers ma dame de compagnie.

« J'ai dormi avec Edward, Alice, » admis-je laconiquement.

« Veux-tu dire que tu as couché avec lui, Bella? Parce que je te signale que ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose… »

« Et bien oui, voilà! Mais je ne vais certainement pas faire comme Rosalie et te raconter par le menu comment ça s'est passé. »

« Je veux juste être sûre qu'il ne t'a pas forcée et que tu t'es donnée à lui parce que tu le voulais bien, Bella, » poursuivit mon amie.

« Je suis amoureuse d'Edward, Alice. Nous préparons une rébellion afin de pouvoir nous enfuir et vivre ensemble dans un endroit qui n'est pas gouverné de manière tyrannique."

Alice fit une moue dubitative.

« Tu ne veux tout de même pas retourner chez tes parents, dis? Est-ce que tu savais qu'ils t'avaient vendue aux Cresson d'Alembert afin de redorer le blason de fiston? » questionna la comtesse.

Je ne le savais pas, mais je m'en doutais.

« Je ne compte pas retourner en Camargue, Alice. Edward et sa famille possèdent un domaine en Dordogne. »

« Ou là! C'est presque aussi loin que la Corse, dis donc! » s'exclama ma compagne.

« C'est de l'autre côté du Massif Central, et au moins il n'y pas la mer à traverser, » fis-je remarquer.

Sur ces entrefaites, Esme pénétra dans la chambre avec un plateau contenant le déjeuner d'Alice.

« C'est très gentil de ta part de jouer les infirmières, nounou, » dis-je en la voyant déposer sa charge sur la table de chevet.

« Je le fais parce qu'il s'agit d'Alice et aussi pour rendre service à Carlisle, mais je ne perdrais pas mon temps ici pour ce diable de Jasper! » répliqua Esme un peu brusquement en donnant un verre de jus d'orange à la patiente.

Le visage d'Alice se décomposa tout à coup.

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie? On dirait que je t'ai fait de la peine, » continua ma gouvernante.

« Ce n'est rien, Esme, je t'assure. C'est que… Jasper a perdu la mémoire et il n'est plus comme avant, justement. Il s'est montré très gentil avec moi depuis son réveil. »

« C'est vrai, » confirmai-je. « On dirait qu'il ne s'agit plus du même homme, et il va aider Edward à organiser la révolte des esclaves… »

« Vous lui faites vraiment confiance, alors? Carlisle m'a bien glissé un mot tout à l'heure, mais j'ai de la difficulté à saisir le rapport entre sa perte de mémoire et sa nature sanguinaire. »

En entendant Esme douter de la conversion de Jasper, Alice éclata en sanglots. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle prenait cette affaire avec autant d'intensité. Il fallait éclaircir les choses une fois pour toutes.

« Je t'en prie, Alice, dis-moi le fond de ta pensée. Ce n'est pas normal de te faire autant de mauvais sang pour cet homme, même s'il t'a jadis sauvée d'une meute de chiens! »

Enfin, je supposais qu'il avait dû la sauver, mais peut-être que j'avais tout faux. Edward ne m'avait pas précisé l'issue de cette attaque.

« Edward t'a raconté pour les chiens? » demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de chiens? » s'enquit Esme avec un peu plus de douceur.

Elle présenta une assiette remplie de croissants à la jeune noble.

« Quand j'étais petite, je voyageais avec un oncle, » entreprit d'expliquer Alice. « Il paraîtrait que cet oncle abusait de moi sexuellement, bien que je n'en aie aucun souvenir, Dieu merci. Une nuit, dans une auberge où je faisais escale avec cet être ignoble, Jasper – qui passait la nuit dans la même auberge avec son père – aurait surpris l'homme en train de me forcer à lui faire des choses innommables. Il m'a enlevée pour me soustraire à mon oncle mais l'aubergiste a lancé ses chiens à nos trousses. C'est là que Jasper m'a sauvée en tuant les bêtes avec un couteau de chasse. C'est aussi pourquoi je ne pense pas qu'il soit méchant fondamentalement, Esme. »

Malgré tout, la cuisinière ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Il y a plein d'hypothèses dans ton histoire, Alice, » nota-t-elle. « Comment peux-tu être si sûre que Jasper n'est pas simplement un fieffé menteur? »

Alice fixa Esme plus intensément.

« C'est son père qui me l'a dit, la nuit dernière, et les fantômes ne mentent jamais! »

Ma gouvernante se signa rapidement. Quant à moi, j'essayai de garder une expression neutre.

Alice poursuivit, « Tout à l'heure tu voulais savoir quelle serait ma contribution à la révolte, Bella. Je vais te le dire, et tu peux rire de moi autant que tu veux par la suite mais tu verras bien qui a raison en bout de ligne. Je suis en mesure de communiquer avec les morts, et figure-toi que ceux-ci voient dans l'avenir. Cela ne me surprendrait pas du tout si feu Colin Whitlock revenait me voir cette nuit pour me donner des conseils sur la façon de mener à bien cette révolte! »

« Maintenant tu es fâchée, et je ne saisis pas pourquoi, Alice, » finis-je par dire. « Mais je ne veux plus être en froid avec toi, alors je vais aller manger une bouchée et faire examiner mes blessures par Carlisle. Je reviendrai plus tard avec Rosalie. Nous pouvons faire comme bon nous semble à présent que nous avons les gardiens du harem de notre côté. »

Je me levai de la chaise sur laquelle j'avais pris place et me dirigeai vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée, Bella. Je suis consternée. Tout le monde s'entend pour dire que Jasper était un monstre avant son coma, et il se trouve que je sais exactement comment il en est devenu un, putain de bordel! Et si vous le saviez aussi, vous le plaindriez autant que moi au lieu de le traiter d'ordure. Mais rassurez-vous, je vais vous épargner cette histoire sordide que Colin m'a confiée lors de sa visite nocturne. Esme, s'il te plaît, va donc prévenir le docteur que ma jambe a recommencé à faire mal… »

Je ne tenais pas à écouter Alice se lamenter. Je sortis de la pièce, talonnée par ma nounou.

« Cela arrive-t-il souvent à la comtesse de délirer de la sorte? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Elle ne délire pas, Esme. C'est vrai qu'elle communique avec les personnes décédées. D'ailleurs, pour en avoir la preuve, nous n'avons qu'à interroger Carlisle à propos de Jasper, » répondis-je.

Le docteur Cullen était en train de déjeuner avec Edward et Jacob. Les trois hommes étaient assis autour d'une table ronde débordant de victuailles. Ils avaient l'air de se raconter des anecdotes hilarantes et cela me frustra de ne pas être de la fête avec eux. Esme s'avança vers Carlisle.

« Je suis désolée de troubler votre repas, messieurs, mais Alice a besoin d'une nouvelle dose de son médicament. Elle dit que la douleur à sa jambe est revenue. Elle dit aussi que le père de Jasper vient lui parler durant la nuit… »

Le comte de Morvalle père s'était levé en nous voyant entrer dans la pièce principale. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la dernière phrase de la cuisinière.

« Cela serait fort surprenant, Dame Esme, car le bougre est mort avant que je ne vienne m'installer au château avec mes fils, » se contenta de répliquer Carlisle en retournant à la salle de premiers soins.

« Edward, vous qui êtes ami avec Jasper, vous devez sûrement connaître le prénom de son père, même s'il est mort depuis longtemps, » continua Esme en s'adressant au dresseur d'esclaves qui ne semblait plus du tout être en mauvais termes avec Jacob. Bizarre…

Une expression de concentration apparut sur son visage presque indécent de beauté, et au bout d'un moment il répondit, « Jasper ne me parle que très rarement de son paternel, Esme, mais je crois me rappeler que son prénom était quelque chose comme Calvin ou Colin. Est-ce que cela vous semble familier? »

« Alice prétend qu'elle a parlé à un fantôme qui s'appelle Colin Whitlock, Edward, » dis-je en même temps que ma gouvernante faisait un signe de tête affirmatif.

Je m'assis aux côtés de mon amoureux et me servis une assiette avec des brioches, du fromage et de la confiture. Esme prit la place inoccupée à côté de Carlisle.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je l'ai surprise en train de s'adresser à une chaise vide lorsque je suis allé rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à notre ami Jacob ici présent, » répliqua le jeune comte en tapotant l'épaule de mon palefrenier.

« Je croyais que notre conciliabule au milieu de la nuit devait demeurer secret, Edward, » remarqua mon ami d'enfance.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Jake, » repris-je en souriant de toutes mes dents, « je suis certaine que si Edward voulait vraiment me cacher des choses, il prendrait la peine de retirer tous ses vêtements avant de venir me rejoindre dans son lit! Hi! Hi! »

J'éclatai de rire et je mordis dans ma brioche pour tenter de retrouver mon sérieux. Edward haussa les épaules et se mit à contempler les fioritures dans son assiette vide, visiblement très embarrassé. Jacob marmonna, « Je te trouve particulièrement en forme pour une écorchée vive, Bella. Est-ce que par hasard monsieur le comte t'aurait fait prendre un truc à base d'opium avant de te trimballer jusqu'ici? »

« Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Jacob, je connais pas mal de trucs pour ragaillardir les femmes en général et Bella en particulier, et aucun n'implique l'utilisation d'opiacés, dont je me sers uniquement pour piéger les esclaves trop téméraires, » riposta mon amant en décochant un sourire carnassier à mon laquais.

Jacob fit une moue arrogante et plissa les yeux.

« Avoue que ça fait bien ton affaire que je ne manque pas de témérité, Edward Cullen de Morvalle! Et pour ce qui est de savoir comment s'y prendre avec les femmes, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'avoir tout un harem à ma disposition pour perfectionner mon art, moi! »

Je voyais bien qu'Edward n'était pas disposé à laisser mon palefrenier avoir le dernier mot. Je savais aussi qu'il risquait tôt ou tard de regretter cette joute verbale, mais je décidai malgré tout de les observer sans intervenir.

« Tu ne vaux sans doute rien au pieu, Jacob Black. Les hommes de ton espèce savent mieux baiser une bonne bouteille qu'une fille! » rétorqua l'aristocrate.

« Qu'est-ce que tu connais des hommes "de mon espèce", comme tu dis? Tu as été élevé dans la dentelle et l'argenterie onéreuse, foutre Dieu! Je parie que ta chère maman ne te laissait même pas te torcher tout seul! » s'emporta Jacob.

Je devais bien admettre que j'aurais fait la même chose à sa place. Esme regardait les deux convives avec une mine scandalisée, mais n'osait pas intervenir non plus, de peur de se faire brutalement remettre à sa place.

« Tu peux bien parler de merde, sale morveux. On voit bien que tu n'as jamais vu un gant de toilette de ta putain de vie! »

« À qui la faute si je n'ai pas pu me laver depuis que je suis à Volterra, Cullen? »

« Certainement pas la mienne, Black! Mon père a l'eau courante et ça fait trois jours que tu croupis chez lui! »

« Je voudrais bien te voir à ma place, saleté d'aristocrate! J'ai le dos en bouillie et j'ai dormi dix-huit heures sur vingt-quatre durant ces trois jours, putain de bordel! Tu n'utilises peut-être pas d'opiacés, Edward, mais ton père ne s'en prive pas avec moi… »

« Je pense qu'il a trop forcé sur la dose et que ça t'a brûlé la cervelle, Jacob. C'est pour ça que tu as le culot de m'insulter comme si nous venions de la même couvée! »

« Je ne fais que me défendre, imbécile. Et je vais t'en dire une meilleure… »

Ça y est, le moment que j'appréhendais semblait être arrivé…

« Demande donc à Bella si je suis si minable que ça au pieu! »

Les dernières paroles de Jacob sortirent Edward de ses gonds. Il empoigna mon meilleur ami par l'encolure de sa chemise – une chemise prêtée par Carlisle – et le fit tomber en bas de sa chaise. Les deux hommes se mirent à rouler dans tous les sens en se tabassant allégrement et en jurant abondamment. Je restai pétrifiée sur mon siège, incapable d'émettre le moindre son ou de tenter la moindre action, tandis qu'Esme se relevait précipitamment et hurlait d'indignation.

**Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, ce chapitre était destiné à satisfaire celles ****d'entre vous qui voulaient encore plus de lemons et celles qui désiraient plus d'antagonisme entre Edward et Jacob. **

**Fleur, comme toujours je voudrais te remercier de ta précieuse collaboration.**

**Je serai de retour la semaine prochaine avec la deuxième partie de cet interlude.**** Ciao.**

**Milk.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A****/****N: bien que je sois l'auteure de cette fiction érotico-historique déjantée, il n'en demeure pas moins que la majorité des personnages qui y sont mis en scène sont la propriété de la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer. Cela dit, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se soit bidonnée autant que moi en écrivant la saga Twilight, mais qui sait, il y a peut-être matière à rire un bon coup en faisant référence aux livres de Jane Austen, à Roméo et Juliette, aux Hauts de Hurle-Vent et au Marchand de Venise… **

**Merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires et vos mots d'encouragement, en particulier en ce qui concerne la qualité de mon écriture. Je voudrais vous faire une confidence à ce sujet: si vous trouvez que je me débrouille plutôt bien dans l'art de manier la plume, sachez que c'est surtout grâce à ce cher Georges Chaulet et à tous les romans de Fantômette que j'ai lus dans mon enfance. Il faut toutefois que j'avoue que j'ai toujours été nulle en analyse logique (et là je ne parle pas de mathématiques) et que j'ai failli échouer l'examen de fin d'année quand j'étais en septième année (7th grade). Comme quoi on peut écrire une histoire de plus de 400 pages même si on ne sait pas faire la différence entre une subordonnée relative et conjonctive… **

**Où en étions-nous déjà? Ah oui! Edward et Jacob sont en train d****e se tabasser et Bella est en état de choc et dans l'impossibilité d'intervenir. Heureusement qu'il y a Esme…**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre vingtième: Intermède chez le docteur, deuxième partie.

**BPOV**

J'avais vu venir le combat qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de la table aussitôt que Jacob avait ouvert la bouche pour me lancer une remarque ironique à propos de la façon dont Edward s'occupait de moi. Il devait l'avoir fait exprès pour provoquer le comte, bien que j'étais presque certaine que ce n'était pas par jalousie. Après tout, je n'avais jamais rien promis à Jacob romantiquement parlant. Sans doute voulait-il simplement se venger de la manière dont Edward l'avait traité auparavant.

J'ignorais les détails en ce qui concernait le piège qui avait été tendu à mon palefrenier le jour où j'avais assisté à son supplice, mais je savais qu'Edward y était mêlé. Il fallait me résoudre à l'idée que l'homme que j'aimais n'était pas un enfant de chœur non plus.

Néanmoins, pour l'instant il fallait surtout que je tente de séparer les deux hommes qui se battaient à mes pieds à cause de la réplique pleine de sous-entendus balancée par Jacob à la face de mon amant. Le hic, c'est que j'étais paralysée sur place, incapable de me mouvoir ou même de crier pour manifester combien je désapprouvais leur conduite. Par chance Esme – qui n'attendait que le moment propice pour intervenir – s'était levée dès qu'elle avait vu Edward agripper mon meilleur ami par le col pour le faire basculer de sa chaise. Elle tenta d'abord de faire entendre raison aux deux antagonistes.

« Par la fin, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, tous les deux? Jacob, pour l'amour du ciel! Tu es en train de prouver à Edward que les gens du peuple n'ont pas de manières! »

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais me laisser flanquer une volée par cet enfoiré d'aristocrate, Esme? » haleta mon laquais, le poing levé et prêt à frapper Edward qu'il avait réussi à immobiliser sous lui et qu'il écrasait maintenant de tout son poids.

« Excuse-toi tout de suite pour ce que tu viens d'insinuer, Jacob Black! » riposta Edward en se donnant un élan pour renverser son adversaire avant que celui-ci ne réussisse à l'assommer.

Si Jacob n'avait pas été blessé et que sa convalescence ne l'avait pas affaibli, mon amoureux n'aurait eu aucune chance contre lui. Mais visiblement il manquait de force en ce moment et c'était aussi bien, car s'il parvenait à blesser Edward sérieusement tous nos plans seraient à revoir. Les deux hommes recommencèrent à rouler tout en jouant de leurs poings, mais leur affrontement fut interrompu par le retour précipité de Carlisle qui se jeta dans la mêlée afin de séparer les bagarreurs. Il parvint à attraper son fils par la taille et à l'éloigner de mon domestique, non sans manquer de recevoir un coup lui aussi dans le feu de l'action. Esme alla aider Jacob à se relever pendant que le docteur donnait libre cours à son irritation.

« Bon Dieu de merde, Edward! Réfléchis donc un peu plus avant de t'en prendre à un des hommes dont tu veux faire ton allié! Tu ne seras pas très avancé si Jacob décide de monter les esclaves mâles contre toi au lieu de les mettre dans ta poche… »

Le jeune homme dévisagea son père comme s'il venait de subir une affreuse injustice. Il était encore hors d'haleine.

« Jacob Black a manqué de respect envers Isabella. J'ai juste voulu le remettre à sa place! » coupa-t-il les dents serrées.

Mais il ne semblait pas disposé à regarder dans ma direction, sans doute inquiet de voir ma réaction à ses propos. J'étais finalement sortie de ma torpeur en voyant que Carlisle avait pris le contrôle de la situation.

« C'est faux, » se défendit mon palefrenier. « Je n'ai absolument pas manqué de respect envers la marquise. J'ai seulement voulu remettre les pendules à l'heure parce qu'Edward m'a insulté de façon odieuse. »

La dernière chose que je souhaitais, c'était de causer une mésentente entre mon meilleur ami et l'homme dont j'étais éprise. Pourvu que Jacob le réalise et qu'il n'élabore pas sur le catalyseur de la dispute. Mieux valait que j'explique moi-même ce qu'il en était à Carlisle.

« Je vous en prie, Docteur Cullen, ne blâmez pas Edward pour cette bagarre impromptue. Et n'en veuillez pas non plus à Jacob. La vérité, c'est que je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé. J'ai voulu faire une plaisanterie et cela s'est retourné contre moi, voilà tout, » marmonnai-je, les yeux rivés à mon assiette.

« Jacob ne vous a donc pas manqué de respect, Isabella? » interrogea le comte de Morvalle père.

J'avais honte tout à coup. Je réalisais, avec le recul, que je m'étais comportée comme une adolescente en manque d'attention tout à l'heure…

« Je vous assure que non, Carlisle. C'est moi qui ai manqué de discrétion et c'est parce que j'ai embarrassé Edward qu'il s'est vengé sur Jacob. Je suis vraiment… désolée, » balbutiai-je.

Je relevai lentement la tête pour voir si Edward était fâché contre moi mais il semblait seulement surpris par ma confession. Jacob reprit sa place à la table et se tailla une pointe de quiche aux pleurotes.

« Ne craignez rien, docteur, » dit-il calmement, « je n'ai pas l'intention de bousiller nos chances de s'enfuir de ce domaine maudit juste parce que votre fils est soupe au lait. Mais sachez toutefois que si je suis prêt à faire ma part pour que les esclaves retrouvent tous leur liberté, c'est uniquement par amitié pour Bella et parce que l'idée de la savoir coincée ici à tout jamais m'est intolérable. »

« Je comprends ta position, mon garçon, et je ne m'attends pas à davantage, » répondit Carlisle. « C'est déjà très généreux de ta part d'accepter de nous aider après la manière brutale dont tu as été traité depuis votre arrivée à Volterra. »

Le médecin des Volturi avait raison; Jacob méritait une médaille compte tenu des circonstances. Toutefois, il n'avait lui non plus rien à perdre dans cette affaire.

« Je suis vraiment navré que vous ayez eu à assister à un spectacle d'aussi mauvais goût chez moi, très chère amie, » poursuivit Carlisle en s'adressant à ma gouvernante, faisant allusion à l'altercation qu'il venait de stopper avant qu'elle ne dégénère. « Malheureusement, vous allez aussi devoir terminer votre petit déjeuner sans moi car je dois maintenant examiner les plaies de Mademoiselle de Courville… »

Avec l'incident qui venait de se produire, j'avais presque oublié le motif de ma visite chez le bon docteur. J'observai distraitement Edward et son père s'approcher de moi. Sans me laisser le temps de me lever de ma chaise, le jeune comte se pencha et me prit prestement dans ses bras comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'un fétu. Il me transporta ensuite dans une petite salle attenante à l'infirmerie et me déposa sur une table d'examen. Carlisle entra à son tour et referma la porte derrière lui. La nervosité qui s'était emparée de moi devait paraître dans mon visage car le médecin crut bon de me rassurer.

« C'est ici que je m'occupe de soigner les captives du harem, Isabella. Il n'y a rien à craindre en ces lieux. Tout ce que je vous demanderais, si c'est possible, c'est d'essayer de relaxer. Edward, va donc me chercher ma trousse de suture… »

« Comment ça, une trousse de suture? » l'interrompis-je, paniquée. « Je croyais qu'il fallait me faire un pansement sur presque toute la surface de mon corps… »

Pendant qu'Edward allait chercher la trousse en question, Carlisle expliqua, « Je vais d'abord vérifier l'état et la profondeur de vos lacérations, Mademoiselle Swan, mais il se pourrait en effet que j'opte plutôt pour des points de suture à la place d'un bandage. Ce serait définitivement moins inconfortable pour vous de toute façon. »

Il n'y avait pas à argumenter là-dessus. Si je pouvais me passer d'un pansement encombrant, je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre. J'entrepris donc de détacher les cordons de ma chemise et je la retirai afin que le médecin puisse avoir accès à mon dos. Je gardai le vêtement serré contre ma poitrine pour dissimuler celle-ci. C'était une chose de me pavaner à moitié nue dans les appartements du dompteur d'esclaves, mais c'en était une complètement différente d'exposer mes attributs féminins à la vue d'un autre homme que mon amant, surtout maintenant que je ne me considérais plus comme la possession des Volturi.

Carlisle commença à tâter ma peau fragile en partant de ma nuque et en suivant ma colonne vertébrale. Partout où la surface cutanée était déchirée, je sentais une brûlure plus intense au contact des doigts agiles du docteur. Edward revint avec le nécessaire de suture et bientôt je sentis ses mains effleurer mon épiderme elles aussi. J'étais toujours parcourue par des picotements étranges quand il me touchait; cela en était presque gênant.

« Tu as fait du bon travail lorsque tu as désinfecté les blessures, Edward, » commenta le comte après avoir évalué la profondeur de mes plaies pendant plusieurs minutes. « Mais je crois que ce serait plus pratique pour Isabella si je suturais le plus gros des lacérations au lieu de la faire ressembler à une momie, qu'en penses-tu? »

Je ne pouvais pas voir le visage d'ange de mon amoureux, mais je l'entendis soupirer, « Tu vas en avoir pour des heures à travailler sur elle, Carlisle. Et il y a autant de dommages sur ses jambes, tu sais… »

« Laissons donc Isabella décider elle-même, alors, » suggéra son père.

Il était temps qu'ils me demandent mon opinion; j'avais l'impression d'être reléguée au rang d'objet à force de les entendre discuter de moi comme si je n'étais pas directement sous leur nez. Comment cela se passait-il avec les autres esclaves sexuelles? Il était préférable que j'essaye de ne pas y penser car c'était choquant sous plusieurs aspects.

« Effectivement, Edward, la décision devrait me revenir, il me semble, » ne pus-je m'empêcher de répéter avec un brin d'agressivité dans la voix. « Et il se trouve que j'entrevois de nombreux avantages si je choisis l'alternative de Carlisle. »

« Es-tu consciente que si tu choisis de te faire suturer, tu devras rester étendue et immobile sur cette table durant plusieurs heures, Bella? » questionna-t-il comme s'il doutait de ma capacité à réfléchir aux conséquences que ma décision impliquait.

« Et alors, où est le problème? » rétorquai-je. « Qu'est-ce que quelques heures de plus ou de moins vont changer à tes projets? Je comprends d'autant moins tes réticences que je t'ai entendu dire à ton père que Jasper et Emmett ne quitteront pas la ville avant demain… »

Je me retournai sur la table d'examen pour faire face à mes interlocuteurs. Carlisle fixait Edward avec une mine perplexe lui aussi.

« J'avoue que je ne comprends pas non plus, Edward, » dit-il. « C'est très noble et chevaleresque de ta part de vouloir déclencher une révolte puisque c'est pour le bénéfice d'individus qui ne méritent pas du tout leur sort. Mais il n'y a pas le feu, que je sache! Pour l'heure, il importe davantage de s'occuper de Mademoiselle Swan selon son désir. D'ailleurs, rien ne t'empêche de me donner un coup de main si tu veux accélérer les choses. Je suis certain qu'Isabella préférerait nettement que ce soit toi qui suture les lacérations à ses jambes. »

En entendant les paroles du docteur, je dévisageai Edward, bouche bée.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, trésor, » fit-il en m'adressant un sourire en coin. « J'aime m'instruire et acquérir de nouvelles compétences. Dans cette optique, il est normal que j'aie demandé à mon père, jadis, de m'apprendre à faire des points pour recoudre certaines plaies. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de me pratiquer, par contre... »

« Dans ce cas il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, Edward! » ripostai-je de but en blanc. « Cesse de chercher des excuses pour me dissuader et mettez-vous au travail tous les deux! »

« Commence à préparer la marquise, Edward. Je vais aller chercher le reste de tisane anesthésique d'Alice pour que la procédure se fasse le moins douloureusement possible. »

Foutue merde, je n'avais pas considéré l'éventualité de la douleur supplémentaire que me faire recoudre la peau du dos allait occasionner. J'avais seulement songé que cette façon de traiter mes plaies allait me permettre de continuer à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Edward. J'étais vraiment la dernière des idiotes… Comment pouvais-je me laisser dominer ainsi par les choses du sexe?

_Voyons, Bella, c'est tout à fait normal, dans ton cas, d'être obnubilée par le sexe. Comment pourrais-tu avoir autre chose en tête_ _avec Edward à ta disposition, prêt à combler le moindre de tes caprices?_

Je remarquai qu'Edward était planté devant moi et qu'il m'observait avec un drôle de sourire.

« Au lieu de ressembler à une momie tu vas avoir l'air d'une poupée rapiécée, Bella, » commenta-t-il en hochant la tête subrepticement.

Il déposa un oreiller et une couverture sur la table et me fit étendre. Ensuite, il entreprit de retirer mes bottes et mon pantalon. J'utilisai la couverte pour m'envelopper en attendant le retour du docteur.

« Oui, Edward, je peux facilement imaginer que je ne serai pas très attirante, mais merci quand même de me le rappeler, » ironisai-je en me retournant sur le ventre.

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

« Je ne disais pas ça pour te mettre en colère, ma chérie, » soupira mon amant. « Et je n'ai pas l'impression que je serai davantage en mesure de te résister après que ton dos aura été traité. Mais crois-moi, faire l'amour sera la dernière chose dont tu auras envie au cours des prochains jours, lorsque tes blessures vont commencer à cicatriser. Alors j'espère que tu n'avais pas d'idée derrière la tête en choisissant l'alternative de mon père…»

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas lire dans mes pensées…

« Bien sûr que non, voyons! Carlisle a mentionné que je serais moins incommodée dans… dans mes mouvements, » bafouillai-je.

« Il a raison seulement en théorie, Bella. L'inconfort causé par les sutures pourrait aussi t'empêcher de bouger, » argumenta-t-il.

On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à me démoraliser. C'était vraiment agaçant.

« Peu importe la souffrance que je devrai endurer, Edward, ça ne pourra jamais être pire que lorsque je suis revenue à moi hier après-midi après avoir cru que j'étais morte. Si je n'arrive pas à bouger, je m'installerai dans un lit du dortoir et je demanderai aux filles de venir me voir afin de pouvoir leur confier ton plan, voilà tout! »

L'expression d'Edward se fit tout à coup plus soucieuse.

« Bella, lorsque tu parleras aux esclaves du harem, j'aimerais que ton amie Rosalie soit présente à tes côtés, au cas où les autres montreraient de l'animosité à ton égard en apprenant la nature de notre relation, » déclara-t-il sombrement.

Sur ces entrefaites, Carlisle revint avec la tisane et la déposa sur un petit meuble juste à côté de l'oreiller sur lequel ma tête reposait. Il prit Edward par l'épaule et l'entraîna à l'écart pour discuter de la manière dont ils allaient travailler sur mes plaies, ou du moins c'est ce que je supposai car j'avais peine à entendre leurs chuchotements. Pourquoi diable parlaient-ils si bas? Je me relevai sur les coudes, attrapai la tasse contenant le breuvage qui m'était destiné et le bus en une seule longue lampée. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas avalé le liquide si hâtivement je me serais rendue compte que ce médicament n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'Edward m'avait fait boire chez lui, mais à présent il n'en restait plus une goutte et seulement un drôle de goût persistait dans ma bouche. Je commençai à me sentir étourdie et lorsque je voulus me retourner pour prévenir le médecin des Volturi que quelque chose n'allait pas, je constatai avec horreur que les murs étaient en train de foncer sur moi à vive allure. La tasse que je tenais encore m'échappa et se fracassa sur le plancher devant la table d'examen. Le bruit de la porcelaine qui casse en mille morceaux alerta le père et le fils de ma détresse. Ils se précipitèrent à mon chevet.

Malheureusement il était trop tard pour me venir en aide. Je n'arrivais plus à articuler un seul mot et les voix des deux hommes me parvenaient de moins en moins distinctement. Je crus néanmoins entendre Edward jurer et traiter son père d'imbécile d'avoir laissé traîner sa drogue la plus puissante à ma portée. La seconde d'après je me faisais engloutir par les ténèbres…

**ooooo**

« Pour 10 pièces d'or vous pouvez venir admirer de plus près cette créature aux courbes divines qui ferait damner tous les saints du Paradis. Allez messieurs, ne vous faites pas prier! Donnez-moi votre bourse et vous pourrez vous régaler la vue du plus beau spécimen de femme de toute l'île de Candie. »

L'eunuque Felix s'approche de moi et tire sur le voile de mousseline qui sert à dissimuler partiellement mon corps. Je me retrouve complètement nue, offerte en pâture au regard de tous les hommes assis dans les estrades à plusieurs mètres de la plate-forme sur laquelle je suis installée. Je n'ai pas la liberté de bouger à ma guise car je suis attachée à une croix en forme de X, les bras et les jambes écartés. Mes attributs féminins, qui jusqu'à cet instant n'étaient visibles qu'à travers le tissu vaporeux, sont maintenant à découvert et bien en évidence à cause de ma position humiliante. Et pour ceux, parmi ces spectateurs, qui ne verraient pas assez bien, ils n'ont qu'à débourser de l'argent et monter sur la plate-forme afin de pouvoir contempler mes trésors de plus près. Ils peuvent même me toucher s'ils sont disposés à y mettre le prix. Bande de voyeurs et de cochons!

Étant l'esclave sexuelle des Volturi, mon corps ne m'appartient pas. Je suis une mine d'or pour Aro qui se sert de ma beauté légendaire pour lui faire engranger des montagnes d'écus. En échange je ne suis pas forcée de coucher avec lui. Je dois par contre me laisser tripoter par n'importe quel quidam qui a les poches bien remplies. J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, mais il m'arrive même de jouir si un type a les mains adroites en plus de les avoir baladeuses.

Un des hommes assis dans les gradins se lève et se dirige vers Felix. Il est plutôt grand et bien proportionné, avec des cheveux blonds paille et des yeux bleus, mais ses traits sont quelconques, du moins selon mes standards. Néanmoins il est habillé comme un prince et sa posture démontre sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il fait partie de la noblesse.

« Et que me donnerais-tu la permission de faire à cette charmante demoiselle pour 50 pièces d'or? » demande-t-il hardiment en tendant une énorme bourse à l'eunuque.

C'est la première fois qu'un individu offre autant d'argent pour avoir accès à mes charmes et Felix semble dérouté. Il examine l'inconnu de la tête aux pieds et fait un signe approbateur.

« Quel est votre nom, jeune homme? »

« Je suis le sieur Michael Newton, duc de Cresson d'Alembert, et j'aimerais juger de la sensualité de cette exquise jeune femme par moi-même. Alors, me laisseras-tu goûter à son nectar si je te donne le contenu de cette bourse? » questionne-t-il encore en jetant l'aumônière aux pieds de Felix.

Un grondement sourd s'élève dans les estrades. Tous les hommes qui assistent à la représentation doivent être jaloux du duc de Cresson et ils le manifestent sans vergogne. Soudain, un autre spectateur se lève et s'avance à son tour vers la plate-forme. Il tient deux sacoches de cuir dans ses mains. Je connais ce type: il s'agit de Jacob Black, le garçon d'écurie au château des Volturi. Il lui arrive de quitter le domaine pour aller se perdre dans la nature, mais je ne pensais jamais le voir atterrir à Candie. Cela a dû lui prendre des semaines à faire le voyage jusqu'ici. Je suis confuse. Où donc a-t-il trouvé l'argent pour s'octroyer le privilège de me toucher?

« Il y a plus du double de ce que le sieur Newton est prêt à débourser pour avoir un aperçu de la vraie valeur d'Isabella Swan dans ces sacs. Je crois que cela me donne le droit de savourer cette esclave avant monsieur le duc, ne t'en déplaise, Felix, » déclare impudemment le valet.

L'eunuque est trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Jacob monte sur la petite scène et dépose son tribut à côté de celui de l'aristocrate. Il passe devant celui-ci et s'approche de moi. Je peux clairement voir la concupiscence dans ses grands yeux noirs. Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer. Que compte-t-il donc me faire?

« Pas si vite, Jacob Black! » une autre voix s'élève de la foule de voyeurs, une voix grave et veloutée.

Je tourne lentement la tête dans la direction de l'homme qui vient de prononcer cette interjection. Il s'est levé debout lui aussi mais ne paraît pas pressé de venir s'expliquer en avant. Il faut dire qu'il donne l'impression de se prendre pour une divinité avec son air arrogant et son physique de statue grecque. Il s'agit d'Edward Cullen de Morvalle, un autre employé des Volturi mais qui, celui-là, s'amuse à dresser les femmes du harem plutôt que les chevaux. Il aurait bien voulu s'occuper de moi, d'ailleurs, lorsque je suis arrivée au palais, mais Aro lui a dit de me laisser tranquille car il avait d'autres plans pour moi. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je vis à Candie dans un hôtel particulier avec l'eunuque Felix et le page Alec qui me surveillent constamment pour éviter que je ne m'enfuie. Que voulez-vous, je suis une denrée rare et précieuse…

La présence d'Edward à Candie n'est pas plus justifiable que celle de Jacob.

Le garçon d'écurie se retourne lui aussi en entendant son nom. En apercevant Edward qui demeure immobile, les bras croisés, et qui le jauge avec une expression presque méprisante, il demande, « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Cullen? Tu n'as pas assez des poulettes du harem des Volturi, hein? Il te faut également mettre les mains sur la marquise de Courville? »

« Tu n'es pas digne de poser les tiennes sur le corps de déesse d'Isabella Swan, sale domestique! J'ai les moyens de faire une contre offre à Felix si c'est ce que ça prend pour te garder à distance de la marquise! » riposte le comte en essayant de ne pas perdre contenance.

« Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu vaux mieux que moi, connard d'aristocrate? » réplique Jacob, incapable de maintenir son calme plus longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les aristocrates, toi qui sens le crottin de cheval à plein nez? » interroge alors le duc de Cresson d'Alembert sur un ton affecté en s'approchant de Jacob. « Je pense que seulement quelqu'un de la noblesse devrait avoir le droit de toucher à cette jeune femme pleine de promesses de volupté… »

« Vous vous croyez supérieurs à tout le monde parce que vous portez un titre et que le roi peut décider de venir crécher chez vous, » s'emporte le valet, « mais cela ne compte absolument pas quand vient le temps de faire jouir une gonzesse! »

« Et moi je crois que Felix devrait demander aux hommes dans l'assistance de parier, histoire de prouver que nous, de la noblesse, savons mieux nous y prendre avec les femmes, » suggère Edward en s'avançant enfin vers nous.

Je vois l'eunuque froncer les sourcils. « Parier sur quoi, exactement? » finit-il par demander.

« Parier sur lequel, entre le duc de Cresson, Jacob Black et moi-même, sera en mesure de procurer le plus de plaisir à Mademoiselle de Courville dans un intervalle de temps limité. Disons… quinze minutes. Ceux qui auront parié juste recevront le triple de leur mise puisque nous sommes trois concurrents, et toi tu empocheras l'argent des paris perdus. »

La mine du castrat s'éclaire. « Vous avez raison, comte. Il y a de l'argent à faire ici. Sans compter qu'il sera très divertissant d'assister à pareille démonstration… »

« Je trouve quand même que celui de nous trois qui fera gagner le pari à certains des spectateurs devrait recevoir une récompense, » fait remarquer le sieur Mike Newton.

Ce type ne m'inspire décidément pas. Je déteste l'idée de devoir le laisser profiter de mon corps, et je déteste Edward pour avoir proposé ce pari en premier lieu.

« Le duc d'Alembert a raison, Felix, » renchérit le palefrenier. « Je suggère que celui qui est le plus compétent en matière d'orgasmes puisse passer la prochaine nuit avec la marquise. »

« Excellente idée! » s'exclame le duc.

Sa voix fluette n'a rien pour m'exciter. Si j'avais à parier moi aussi, je dirais que ce type n'a aucune chance avec moi. Connerie de merde, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il parviendra à me faire mouiller…

« Il reste une dernière chose à mettre au point, alors, » conclut le comte de Morvalle en se dirigeant vers moi qui suis, je le rappelle, flambant nue depuis au moins dix minutes.

Si cet insolent avait le moindre respect pour moi, il me changerait de position. Mais non, il reste planté là comme s'il contemplait une œuvre d'art. Puis, finalement, il sort un mouchoir de sa poche et s'en sert pour me bander les yeux. Une noirceur rafraîchissante remplace la lumière trop intense du soleil d'après-midi.

« Tu en as assez vu comme ça, Isabella. Bonne nuit. »

Tout de suite après avoir entendu Edward me souhaiter bonne nuit, je sens des doigts caresser furtivement mes seins. Après quoi il s'écoule plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles je ne suis consciente que des bruits autour de moi. Felix est de toute évidence en train de prendre les paris dans l'assistance, mais j'ignore où sont passés les trois hommes qui s'imaginent qu'ils seront chacun à leur tour capables de m'amener au septième ciel à l'intérieur de quinze minutes. C'est bien beau d'être orgueilleux, mais il y a tout de même des limites. Et c'est embarrassant au possible de songer que l'astuce d'Edward m'empêchera d'être partiale. Les concurrents vont demeurer silencieux durant toute l'épreuve et je n'aurai aucun moyen de savoir par qui je me fais caresser. À moins qu'Edward ait tenté de m'acclimater à sa façon de toucher tout à l'heure…

« Que le premier concurrent aille se mettre en place! » lance Felix tout à coup.

Je perçois des pas qui se rapprochent de la croix. J'aurais dû porter attention à la démarche des trois hommes quand j'en avais encore l'occasion. Zut!

« J'ai ici un sablier qui se vide en quinze minutes, » poursuit l'eunuque. « Il est assez gros pour que tout le monde puisse voir le sable s'écouler. Vous ne pouvez donc pas tricher, messieurs. »

Felix a également dû donner la consigne aux hommes dans l'audience de ne pas prononcer le nom des opposants pendant l'épreuve, mais je distingue malgré tout une rumeur dans les gradins. Les spectateurs doivent échanger des commentaires salaces entre eux. Je tends l'oreille pour essayer de déterminer où se trouve le premier participant. À ma gauche? Derrière moi? La réponse devient évidente lorsque je sens deux mains commencer à effleurer mon mollet droit et monter tranquillement vers le haut de ma jambe, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma cuisse où elles entreprennent de masser ma chair plus sensible de manière à provoquer une sensation de chaleur dans mes entrailles. Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort et même si à cet instant je préférerais être ailleurs, je sens l'humidité se former et s'écouler entre mes petites lèvres bien en vue. Je suis mortifiée et simultanément je voudrais que les mains qui caressent ma cuisse s'aventurent encore plus près de ma fente, et sur mon clitoris pour faire bonne mesure… Mais à la place, celui qui est en train de faire monter mon excitation en flèche recommence son manège avec mon autre jambe. Au bout d'un moment, toutefois, mes deux cuisses ont reçu autant d'attention et je suis effectivement très excitée, et aussi très mouillée pour le prouver.

Je ne peux pratiquement pas bouger mes membres, mais je peux mouvoir mes hanches si je suis stimulée de la bonne façon. De manière inattendue, mon sexe tout entier se fait aspirer par la bouche de l'homme qui doit s'être placé à genoux devant moi pour pouvoir me goûter de la sorte. Je pousse une plainte de contentement. Mon Dieu, et si c'était Mike Newton qui était capable de me faire gémir ainsi? Est-il possible que ce soit cet aristocrate empesé qui arrive à provoquer en moi ces réactions de courtisanes? Ce que ce concurrent mystère est en mesure d'accomplir avec sa langue est tellement bon que je bouge mon bassin involontairement pour essayer de la sentir s'enfoncer encore plus loin en moi. Après un long moment passé à déguster l'intérieur de ma chatte ainsi que tous ses replis, ce qui m'a amené au bord de l'orgasme mais sans me faire chavirer, la bouche de l'inconnu s'attaque finalement à mon clitoris qu'elle se met à sucer avec juste ce qu'il faut d'ardeur, et j'éclate de plaisir instantanément en me retenant pour ne pas hurler comme une dévergondée.

« Votre temps est écoulé, concurrent numéro un, » énonce Felix alors que les vagues orgasmiques n'ont pas fini de me faire cambrer les reins et que mon bouton nerveux se trouve toujours entre les lèvres du concurrent en question.

Mais en entendant l'eunuque, il lâche prise et je sens un courant d'air passer entre mes cuisses.

« Au tour du participant numéro deux à présent, » poursuit mon gardien. Un choc sourd m'avertit qu'il vient de retourner le sablier.

Cette fois-ci il m'est très facile de localiser l'homme qui va tenter de battre le record établi par son rival car il s'empare de mes seins par derrière la croix. De la façon dont celle-ci est conçue, il n'y a que mon dos qui trouve appui dessus, et je pourrais hypothétiquement me faire pénétrer par deux types à la fois. Là encore, les deux hommes devraient débourser une fortune pour réaliser ce fantasme.

Si la manière dont le deuxième concurrent s'est emparé de ma poitrine est prémonitoire de sa performance future, je ne donne pas cher de celui-là. Ses gestes sont brusques et saccadés; je ne peux même pas les qualifier de caresses, putain de bordel. S'il croit m'exciter ainsi, il se met un doigt dans l'œil. On dirait vraiment les manigances d'un obsédé sexuel qui ne cherche qu'à profiter de ma personne pour assouvir ses plus bas instincts.

Subitement, il arrête d'étirer le bout de mes mamelons et je le sens essayer d'introduire quelque chose – un gode selon toute vraisemblance – dans mon anus. Il va connaître le fond de ma pensée, et très vite par-dessus le marché.

« Tu ne battras certainement pas la performance précédente en essayant de me sodomiser, espèce d'arriéré! »

Il retire l'objet de mon orifice anal, mais seulement pour l'enligner à l'entrée de mon vagin. Heureusement que je suis bien lubrifiée, conséquence de l'orgasme que je viens d'avoir il n'y a pas cinq minutes, sinon il ne parviendrait jamais à faire pénétrer son faux pénis dans ma cavité vaginale. En effet, le gode avec lequel il essaye de m'empaler doit être énorme si j'en juge par la difficulté que le concurrent éprouve à l'enfoncer complètement malgré mon niveau élevé de lubrification. J'aurais envie de passer un autre commentaire sur ses méthodes de rustre mais je m'abstiens. Tant pis pour lui s'il est incapable de me faire jouir. Il aurait pourtant été très simple de s'en tenir au cunnilingus… ce qui m'amène à supposer que le type qui s'affaire sur moi en ce moment ne peut pas être Mike Newton puisque ce dernier a manifesté très franchement son envie de me goûter. Mais allez savoir… Et s'il s'agit de Jacob Black, il va donner raison aux deux aristocrates et sera ridiculisé pour le reste de sa vie.

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand enfin je me sens totalement envahie par le pseudo phallus. Ça n'a rien d'agréable, laissez-moi vous dire. En fait ce serait plutôt le contraire. Juste comme je commence à m'habituer à ce corps étranger à l'intérieur de mon sexe, Felix déclare que le temps est écoulé pour le deuxième participant. Ce dernier retire le foutu gode tellement brutalement que je pousse un cri de douleur. Il cherche à me déchirer ou quoi? J'entends des protestations parmi l'assemblée. Cette bande de voyeurs s'est bien rincée l'œil mais il n'en demeure pas moins que certains des spectateurs viennent de perdre leur gageure avant même que l'épreuve ne soit terminée. Je donnerais beaucoup pour savoir lequel des trois rivaux ne sait pas comment stimuler une femme. Il y a de quoi avoir honte et je ne voudrais pas être la maîtresse de celui-là…

« Dernier concurrent, il revient maintenant à vous de faire jouir l'esclave Isabella plus d'une fois afin de battre le record établi par le premier participant, » annonce l'eunuque.

Un silence pesant s'installe dans l'assistance. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi, et comme tout à l'heure, je sens une caresse furtive sur mes seins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela me fait sourire. Si c'est Edward qui a voulu me faire un signe plus tôt, alors ce ne peut être que lui qui est de retour…

Mon cœur se met à battre précipitamment dans ma poitrine. Pourtant, j'ignore à quoi m'attendre. La seconde suivante, quelque chose de froid et métallique atterrit entre mes seins et se met à rouler vers le bas. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais le passage de cet objet roulant sur la surface de ma peau induit des picotements délicieux qui vont se répercuter directement dans mon bas ventre. La roulette suit maintenant le contour de mon sein gauche et j'ai l'impression que mon sang va bouillir dans mes veines dans les prochaines minutes. J'envoie ma tête par en arrière et je gémis sans retenue. Plus la roulette se rapproche de mon mamelon durci, plus les sensations voluptueuses se font intenses et plus je sens mon sexe se gonfler de désir. Mes fluides s'écoulent en abondance mais je ne peux rien faire pour me soulager. J'ai besoin de friction pour pouvoir me libérer de la tension qui ne cesse de monter. Au même moment où la roulette dotée de relief passe directement sur la pointe de mon sein, des doigts se mettent à stimuler mon clitoris et j'explose encore une fois en un orgasme d'une intensité hors du commun.

J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle que celui qui vient de me faire jouir à en perdre la raison entreprend de m'exciter à nouveau avec une cravache conçue à cet effet. Lorsque celle-ci claque sur ma peau, le léger pincement ressenti fait vite place à un grisant bien-être qui me rend molle comme de la gélatine. Mon cœur reprend sa course folle et je mouille de plus bel. Les coups de cravache pleuvent allégrement sur ma poitrine et je ne peux m'empêcher de tirer après mes liens tellement je suis sur le bord d'entrer en combustion. Je risque d'être emportée par une vague de plaisir d'une seconde à l'autre. Il suffirait juste que… Ça y est! Les coups n'atteignent plus mes mamelons, ils ont pour cible mon entrejambe. Arrrrgh! Je sens l'extrémité de l'accessoire claquer de plus en plus près de mon sexe. Je suis si excitée que je crains de m'évanouir lorsque mon clitoris se fera assaillir à son tour. Et c'est exactement ce qui se produit…

**ooooo**

« Mon Dieu, Bella, je t'en prie dis quelque chose! » supplia ma nounou d'une voix remplie de désespoir tout en tapotant mes joues que je sentais brûlantes.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si anxieuse. Je venais seulement de faire un rêve des plus bizarres, non? J'ouvris grand les yeux pour voir où je me trouvais. La dernière chose dont je me rappelais, c'était d'avoir bu un liquide qui m'avait assommée.

Je n'étais plus sur la table d'examen du bon docteur. J'étais étendue dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Et il n'y avait pas qu'Esme à mon chevet; il y avait également Jacob, Edward, Carlisle et même Jasper, assis sur une chaise entre mon lit et celui d'Alice. Ils avaient tous l'air inquiet.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tous cette mine angoissée? » finis-je par demander.

« Bella, ma chérie, tu nous as fait une frousse énorme! » s'exclama Edward en passant sa main sur mon front.

« Comment ça? J'ai bu la tisane et je me suis endormie, c'est tout, » répliquai-je, confuse.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas endormie, Isabella, » reprit le médecin des Volturi, « vous venez de passer les dernières douze heures dans un état proche du coma. Et par ma faute, je dois l'admettre… »

Comme je ne disais rien et que je ne faisais que dévisager le père et le fils avec une expression perplexe, Edward poursuivit, « La tisane que mon père avait placée à côté de toi est un puissant opiacé, Bella. Il fallait en boire seulement une petite gorgée, alors que tu l'as bue en entier et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf! Carlisle aurait dû te mettre en garde quand il te l'a apportée. »

« Avez-vous pu suturer mes blessures pendant que j'étais inconsciente, au moins? » questionnai-je un peu platement avant de songer à me tâter moi-même. Après tout j'étais nue sous la couette…

Ma question eut le mérite de faire sourire mon amant.

« Si fait, trésor, nous avons travaillé sur ton dos toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi également. Tu pourras d'ailleurs constater par toi-même que nous avons fait du bon boulot quand tu seras de retour au sérail et que tu auras accès à un miroir pleine longueur. Par contre, tu risques de ressentir des tiraillements quand les effets de la drogue se seront dissipés, mais ça tu le sais déjà…»

Le sérail… j'avais complètement oublié que je devais y retourner au plus vite pour avertir Rosalie et les autres captives de ce qui se tramait. J'espérais qu'elles seraient partantes et qu'elles n'iraient pas tout rapporter à Jane. Mais je me faisais sans doute du souci inutilement. Quelle fille avec le moindrement de cervelle voudrait continuer à vivre en état de servitude lorsque la chance de recommencer sa vie ailleurs se présentait?

Peu de temps après être revenue à moi, je quittai les appartements de Carlisle en compagnie d'Edward. Il m'avait aidée encore une fois à remettre mes vêtements et ce faisant, il m'avait raconté que Jasper avait passé tout l'après-midi à discuter avec Alice. La comtesse de Marillac n'en voulait plus du tout au gardien des esclaves mâles et ce dernier en profitait visiblement pour la courtiser. Quel singulier retournement de situation…

Parvenue à l'entrée du gynécée, j'aperçus Rosalie en grande conversation avec Kate dans le hall. Toutes les deux paraissaient bouleversées. Se pouvait-il que ce soit à cause de moi? Elles n'étaient sûrement pas au courant de la panique que j'avais provoquée malgré moi aujourd'hui…

Lorsqu'elle me vit à son tour, mon amie accourut vers moi.

« Ah Bella, je suis contente que tu sois enfin de retour! Il s'est produit quelque chose de terrible pendant ton absence et je n'arrive pas à… »

« Que veux-tu dire, Rose? Que s'est-il passé? » l'interrompis-je brusquement, impatiente de connaître la raison de sa mine d'enterrement.

« Tanya a essayé de s'enlever la vie… »

**Eh bien! Tout un retournement de situation en effet…**

**Qui aurait pensé que Bella goûterait à la croix de Saint-André avant Rosalie? Bon, d'accord, c'était seulement un "trip"de drogue mais tout de même…**

**J'espère que le sieur Newton n'est pas aussi nac dans la réalité…**

**Fleur, pourvu que ce chapitre ne t'ait pas déçue…**

**Ciao.**

**Milk**


	21. Chapter 21

**A****/****N: l'incomparable Stephenie Meyer possède tous les droits sur les personnages de la saga Twilight. Je suis quant à moi l'auteure de cette fiction surréaliste qui mêle allégrement tous les genres pour votre plus grand plaisir, du moins je l'espère. **

**Merci encore une fois pour tous vos commentaires. Ils sont une très grande source de réconfort pour moi, même si leur nombre n'est pas vraiment représentatif de mon lectorat (si toutes celles d'entre vous qui ont mis Indomptable esclave dans leurs fics favorites se donnaient la peine de me laisser un petit mot pour expliquer les raisons de leur engouement pour cette histoire, je réussirais peut-être à rejoindre ma copine et betareader Just4ALE de San Diego qui a désormais au dessus de 1000 reviews, lol). Allez, puisque l'écriture est une forme de drogue pour moi, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, même qu'il se pourrait que j'aie besoin d'écrire quelques chapitres supplémentaires pour boucler la boucle… enfin, on verra.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre vingt-et-unième: Retour au sérail.

**BPOV**

« Tanya a essayé de s'enlever la vie… »

Cette phrase sortie de la bouche de Rosalie me fit d'abord l'effet d'une douche glaciale. Après les confidences d'Edward au sujet de l'esclave d'origine russe, je m'attendais à devoir affronter une jeune femme jalouse et colérique, pas une éclopée sentimentale qui ne trouvait plus de sens à sa vie si l'homme qu'elle aimait lui échappait. Ah! L'ironie de cette pensée me sauta en pleine figure juste comme elle me traversait l'esprit. La vie des esclaves des Volturi n'avait déjà aucun sens dans les circonstances actuelles, en dépit du fait que bientôt cela pourrait changer… Et puis, qu'Edward m'ait choisie plutôt qu'elle, était-ce vraiment la raison derrière son geste drastique? Était-elle même au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre le comte de Morvalle et moi? Je manquais d'information. D'ailleurs, si Tanya avait tenté de se suicider, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été emmenée chez Carlisle?

« Mais enfin, Rosalie, comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas été vue par Carlisle? » Questionnai-je, perplexe.

« C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à te dire, Bella, » poursuivit la duchesse. « Elle a avalé du poison à rat et en ce moment elle se tord de douleur dans son lit, mais elle refuse catégoriquement de se faire transporter chez le docteur. »

« Est-ce que tu sais quelle quantité de poison elle a ingurgité, Rosalie? » Demanda alors Edward qui se tenait à quelques mètres de nous car il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans le gynécée.

Je notai qu'il ne s'était pas adressé à mon amie sur un ton formel. On aurait même dit qu'il parlait à un membre se sa famille. Étrange…

« Je n'en sais foutrement rien, Edward. Et je ne sais pas non plus quelle mouche l'a piquée, » répliqua Rosalie tout aussi familièrement.

« Écoute, je vais aller prévenir Carlisle, mais j'ai besoin de connaître plus de détails. Peux-tu au moins me dire combien ça fait de temps qu'elle s'est empoisonnée? » Continua Edward.

Kate était momentanément disparue dans une autre pièce, mais je la vis réapparaître dans le hall peu après. Elle semblait hésiter à se joindre à nous.

« Demande à Kate, » fit Rosalie en pointant dans sa direction. « C'est elle qui a trouvé Tanya dans la réserve. »

Edward fit signe à la jeune femme de s'approcher.

« Dis-moi, Kate, ça fait combien de temps que tu as trouvé Tanya? » S'enquit-il en essayant de paraître impassible.

« C'était il y a environ une heure. Irina et moi l'avons installée dans son lit mais elle n'arrête pas de vomir et de baver en plus de hurler que son ventre va éclater. »

« Bon, si elle vomit elle est probablement en train de se débarrasser du poison, mais il faut malgré tout que vous parveniez à la convaincre de se laisser transporter chez Carlisle. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi elle a voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Elle n'était pas dépressive, à ma connaissance… »

Kate observa Edward comme s'il était le dernier des crétins.

« Merde, Edward! Nous prends-tu vraiment toutes pour une bande de poulettes sans cervelle juste bonnes à sauter quand ça te chante? Ne sais-tu pas qu'au moins la moitié des captives du harem sont entichées de toi? Tanya s'est toujours vantée d'être ta favorite en plus d'être celle d'Aro. Comment crois-tu qu'elle s'est sentie lorsqu'elle a appris que tu gardais la nouvelle prisonnière chez toi après son châtiment au lieu de la faire prendre en charge par le bon docteur? » S'emporta la belle esclave blonde.

« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant de ce qui s'est passé après le châtiment d'Isabella? » Questionna naïvement Edward.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas rire nerveusement. Edward avait beau avoir vécu dans le palais des Volturi depuis les cinq dernières années, il semblait totalement ignorer que tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du château parvenait tôt ou tard aux oreilles des captives du harem, et ce surtout grâce à Kate qui aimait espionner un peu partout dans l'enceinte du sérail mais qui portait aussi attention aux dialogues échangés autour d'elle lorsqu'elle était demandée chez ses maîtres.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, » rétorqua Kate les dents serrées. « Tu penses que nous n'avons rien entre les deux oreilles et que, par conséquent, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui se passe en dehors du sérail… Ma foi, Edward, est-ce que tu crois qu'il a été difficile pour moi de connecter les points ensemble quand Isabella a disparu durant des heures après que j'aie clairement entendu de ta bouche même qu'Aro voulait la voir? Ce n'est pas toi qui es venu chercher les filles hier soir, et ce matin j'ai entendu Rosalie dire à Esme qu'elle avait fini par savoir ce qui était arrivé à la marquise, _tout _ce qui était arrivé… Tu n'es définitivement qu'un sale fumier d'avoir fait ça à Tanya! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire mon procès, Kate, » se défendit le comte. « Tu sauras que je n'ai jamais rien promis à Tanya. Et je sais déjà à quel point j'ai agi en salaud à bien des égards par le passé, mais justement il faut se tourner vers l'avenir à partir de maintenant… »

« Ah! Il est fantastique notre avenir, Edward, merci de nous le rappeler! » Coupa Kate avec sarcasme, ne laissant pas à Edward le temps d'élaborer.

« Ça suffit comme ça! » Fulmina le dresseur d'esclaves. « Si tu n'es pas prête à écouter ce que j'ai à dire, va au moins t'occuper de Tanya pendant que je vais avertir mon père. Figure-toi que Bella est revenue au sérail pour discuter avec le reste des esclaves de ce qui se prépare à l'insu de vos maîtres. Et j'espère sincèrement que vous daignerez toutes l'écouter attentivement, car il en va de votre avenir, comme je viens de tenter de l'expliquer sans succès. »

Sur ce, Edward tourna les talons dans un geste brusque et disparut à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Connard d'enculé, » marmonna encore la blonde esclave en s'éloignant à nouveau, mais en direction du dortoir cette fois-ci. Il était clair qu'elle cherchait à m'éviter, malgré ce que le comte venait de lui demander.

Je ne lui en voulais pas d'être en colère contre Edward; il m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à mon arrivée ici avant de laisser tomber son masque de salopard et je l'avais détesté avant d'en tomber follement amoureuse. Kate sympathisait avec Tanya et c'était tout naturel. Et je pouvais comprendre jusqu'à un certain point comment Tanya devait se sentir en ce moment. Après tout, elle adorait le comte de Morvalle comme un dieu; elle lui avait offert son cœur sur un plateau d'argent et avait accepté les pires caprices de la part de ses maîtres car cela signifiait qu'elle devait d'abord passer par les mains expertes d'Edward dont elle raffolait. Apparemment son instinct lui avait fait comprendre que cette époque était révolue aussitôt que Kate l'avait mise au courant de la conversation entre Rosalie et Esme.

Je me tournai vers la duchesse d'Essanges. « Rosalie, je vais aller tenter de raisonner Tanya moi aussi. Peux-tu aller chercher les autres captives qui ne sont pas déjà dans le dortoir pendant ce temps-là? »

« J'espère que tu auras plus d'influence que moi sur elle, Bella. Encore que si tu veux mon avis, nous devrions nous y mettre à plusieurs et la trimballer de force chez Carlisle. La pauvre fille fait vraiment pitié en ce moment. »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger tandis que je réintégrais le dortoir. J'y fus accueillie par Jessica et Angela. « Ah, Bella! Te voilà enfin de retour, » s'exclama cette dernière. « Est-ce vrai que tu t'es fait battre par Aro et que tu as failli y rester? »

« C'est vrai, Angela, mais on s'est bien occupé de moi. De toute façon ce n'est pas ça qui est important pour le moment. »

Je fis un signe de tête vers le fond de la salle où je distinguais nettement Tanya assise dans un lit, en train de vider le contenu de son estomac dans une bassine que lui tendait Irina. Kate lui épongeait le front entre chaque crise de nausée.

« Voilà où ça vous mène de tomber amoureuse du beau et ténébreux Edward Cullen, » soupira Jessica en réalisant à quoi je faisais allusion.

Je décidai de jouer la carte de l'innocence pour voir exactement ce que les autres captives savaient à propos de ma relation avec le dompteur d'esclaves. Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'y avait qu'Irina et Kate qui connaissaient l'ampleur exacte du drame de Tanya.

« Tanya aurait dû savoir dès le début qu'Edward n'est qu'un profiteur, » renchérit Angela en regardant elle aussi dans la direction des trois esclaves russes.

« Mais elle a bien profité de lui aussi, quand même, » fis-je remarquer un peu froidement.

« Ah oui, ça c'est bien vrai! Elle plus que toutes les autres filles réunies, sans aucun doute, » approuva Jessica avec une moue désabusée.

Ma parole, toutes les filles semblaient être jalouses de cette Tanya… Qu'allaient-elles penser de ma situation, alors?

« Et… pourquoi a-t-elle tenté de s'enlever la vie maintenant? Pourquoi pas le mois dernier, ou même l'année passée? »

Les deux prisonnières me dévisagèrent comme si soudainement j'avais un troisième œil au milieu du front.

« Voyons, Bella, le sexe avec Edward à lui seul vaut la peine de rester en vie dans ce foutu harem. Mais si nous n'y avons plus droit, ou aux jeux sensuels avec Emmett pour celles dont c'est lui qui a la charge, tu peux être sûre que Tanya ne sera pas la seule à tenter de se suicider, » répondit Jessica.

« Mais pourquoi donc Edward et Emmett arrêteraient-ils de vous satisfaire sexuellement? » Demandai-je encore, essayant d'avoir l'air ahurie.

Cependant je me doutais bien que mes talents de comédienne étaient plutôt limités.

« Tu nous prends pour des idiotes ou quoi, Bella? » Interrogea Jessica, commençant à perdre patience. « Toutes les esclaves sexuelles des Volturi savent parfaitement que la duchesse d'Essanges et toi avez mis le grappin sur les deux gardiens du harem. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que tu ne laisseras pas le beau Edward faire joujou avec nous à présent que tu peux l'avoir pour toi toute seule, n'est-ce pas? »

Je n'aimais pas la manière dont cette fille s'adressait à moi, mais là encore je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Néanmoins, il fallait que je remette les pendules à l'heure à propos de ma position dans le sérail. Mes deux interlocutrices avaient l'air de croire que j'étais la nouvelle favorite d'Edward et que je le menais par le bout du nez. En fait j'étais beaucoup plus que ça…

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous semblez croire. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis appropriée Edward, foutue merde. Je n'ai aucune expérience en matière d'hommes! Ce sont les circonstances qui ont créé un rapprochement entre lui et moi. J'avoue que c'est vrai que je suis amoureuse de lui et que l'idée de le partager avec les autres filles du harem me fait horreur, mais cette décision ne tient pas entre mes mains. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais empêcher le dresseur d'esclaves de baiser toutes les captives sous sa responsabilité si tel était son désir. Mais c'est que lui aussi est amoureux de moi, et c'est lui qui m'a juré fidélité… »

« Comment va-t-il s'y prendre avec le boulot qu'il doit accomplir ici? » Questionna Angela en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est justement de ça qu'il faut que je discute avec vous et toutes les autres captives, » répondis-je. « Voyez-vous, il se trouve qu'au cours des derniers jours, Aro et ses frères ont commis des actions qui ont décidé Edward à intervenir et prendre les mesures nécessaires pour mettre un terme à leur régime de terreur actuel. Il veut déclencher une révolte des esclaves. »

Jessica et Angela écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Hein? Déclencher une rébellion? » S'exclama Angela.

« Chut, pas si fort! Si Jane est dans les parages et qu'elle nous entend, notre plan risque de tomber à l'eau, » dis-je en mettant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Pourquoi Edward ne tente-t-il pas tout bonnement de se sauver d'ici avec toi? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple, » remarqua alors Jessica.

« Edward n'est pas aussi salaud qu'il l'a laissé paraître jusqu'à maintenant, Jessica, » répliquai-je. « Son intention initiale était de me mettre à l'abri des Volturi, mais il se soucie également du bien-être de toutes les captives, et il sait que s'il n'était plus là pour vous surveiller, Aro vous ferait passer de biens pires moments en sa compagnie et celle de ses frères. Alors il veut libérer toutes les femmes du harem. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il va s'arranger pour que tous les autres esclaves du château et ceux qui travaillent aux champs retrouvent leur liberté aussi. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Rosalie entra dans le dortoir avec les captives qui n'avaient pas encore commencé à se préparer pour la nuit. À cause du médicament de Carlisle que j'avais bu en trop grande quantité, j'avais été inconsciente du matin jusqu'au soir, et c'était maintenant l'heure où l'éclairage commençait à diminuer dans toutes les salles du gynécée. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers le lit dans lequel Tanya reposait. Elle avait enfin cessé de vomir à toutes les deux minutes et s'était recalée dans les oreillers supplémentaires à la tête du lit. Kate et Irina me regardèrent approcher avec suspicion.

« Tanya, » dis-je, hésitante, « est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que tu as essayé d'attenter à tes jours? Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de tort, je t'assure… »

« Si tu ne t'étais pas retrouvée ici en premier lieu, Edward voudrait encore de moi, sale petite vipère! » Me lança-t-elle vivement, malgré le fait qu'elle devait être très faible en ce moment.

« Cette accusation est injuste et tu le sais autant que moi, » poursuivis-je en essayant d'ignorer son ton hargneux et ses insultes. Finalement elle ne me faisait pas du tout l'effet d'une écorchée vive, sentimentalement parlant. « Je n'ai tout de même pas demandé à devenir l'esclave sexuelle des Volturi, et en plus, tu n'as jamais eu d'avenir avec Edward puisqu'il n'était pas amoureux de toi! »

Tanya avait eu l'attention d'Edward pendant cinq ans, nom de Dieu! Était-elle si à plaindre que ça? Par ailleurs, il était clair qu'elle allait très bien se remettre de sa bêtise antérieure. Elle n'était plus pliée en deux à cause de la douleur.

« Ma vie est foutue, » se lamenta-t-elle.

« Ça c'est vrai! Et la mienne aussi, » renchérit Kate, découragée.

N'avait-elle donc rien compris lorsque Edward avait laissé entendre que les choses allaient changer pour les esclaves?

Les autres captives s'étaient toutes rapprochées du lit de Tanya. La situation ne manquait pas d'ironie, si je songeais que ce matin j'avais dit à Edward que s'il le fallait j'allais m'aliter pour parler aux prisonnières du harem. Cette pensée me fit en outre réaliser que mon dos avait recommencé à être douloureux, mais pas de la même façon que la veille. C'était comme si ma peau tirait dans tous les sens simultanément.

« C'est tout de même bête, » soupira Jessica à la suite de Kate. « Avec Tanya et Irina réassignées aux cuisines, peut-être qu'Edward aurait fini par vouloir passer plus de temps avec moi, alors que maintenant je n'ai même plus cet espoir là… »

Angela haussa les épaules en entendant Jessica s'apitoyer sur son sort. « Tu n'as peut-être plus d'espoir de recevoir davantage d'attention de la part d'Edward, Jessica, mais si vraiment le plan qu'il mijote fonctionne, dans quelques jours nous serons libres et nous pourrons avoir l'attention de plein d'autres hommes qui en valent la peine. »

« De quoi parlez-vous, au juste? » Questionna Irina, quittant momentanément son air mortifié. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue prononcer un seul mot avant cet instant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien planifier, ce minable briseur de cœurs? »

« Apparemment il se soucie de notre avenir à présent, » railla Kate, toujours aussi furieuse contre le dresseur d'esclaves. « Tu parles! N'aurait-il pas pu se décider à faire quelque chose à propos des Volturi avant aujourd'hui? »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, » fit remarquer Rosalie. « Et je vais vous dire un autre truc, les filles. Au lieu d'en vouloir à Bella parce qu'Edward est amoureux d'elle, vous devriez être bien contentes qu'elle se soit retrouvée ici. C'est grâce à elle si les Cullens envisagent le sort des esclaves du harem sous un jour différent et qu'ils sont enfin prêts à y remédier de manière définitive. »

Chère Rosalie, elle me donnait beaucoup plus de crédit que je n'en méritais réellement. En vérité, c'est le comportement ignominieux d'Aro qui était le catalyseur de ce qui allait se produire bientôt.

« Ça alors, la situation actuelle ne manque pas de piquant! » Persifla Tanya. « J'ai tenté pendant des années de convaincre Edward de faire quelque chose pour nous soustraire à l'emprise des trois pourritures qui gouvernent ce domaine, et voilà qu'une petite aristocrate à peine sortie de l'adolescence réussit à y parvenir à l'intérieur de quatre jours! Alors, marquise de Courville, vas-tu nous dire ce que ce cher comte de Morvalle a en tête pour nous libérer de cet endroit de malheur? »

« Je vais le dire à tes compagnes, Tanya, mais toi tu dois aller à l'infirmerie au plus pressant. Tu y seras d'ailleurs en très bonne compagnie avec mes amis Jacob Black et Alice Brandon… »

Tout à coup une expression de colère traversa le visage de l'esclave russe sans que je sache pourquoi.

« Il est hors de question que j'aille à l'infirmerie! » M'interrompit-elle. « Je risquerais d'y croiser cette brute de Jasper Whitlock et alors je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait me retenir de l'achever après ce qu'il a fait subir à ce pauvre Jacob! »

Sa réaction me laissa songeuse, et Rosalie la contempla avec une moue offusquée.

« Si tu m'avais laissée te parler tout à l'heure, Tanya, j'aurais pu t'expliquer que Jasper est sorti du coma et qu'il a perdu une partie de sa mémoire, sans quoi je lui aurais réglé son compte moi-même, tu peux me croire, » dit-elle. « Dorénavant il est aussi doux qu'un agneau. Et d'ailleurs il est retourné dans ses appartements, alors tu ne risques pas de te retrouver face à face avec lui. »

« Ah ça, ça reste à voir, » rectifiai-je.

« Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Bella? » Interrogea la duchesse.

De toute évidence personne ne l'avait mise au courant des derniers développements entre Alice et Jasper.

« Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard, alors peut-être qu'il est retourné chez lui, mais il a passé toute la journée chez Carlisle pour s'occuper d'Alice, » expliquai-je.

Rosalie releva un sourcil et elle aurait peut-être passé un commentaire, mais Jane pénétra dans la pièce à cet instant précis et toutes les esclaves se tournèrent vers elle et cessèrent de parler dans la même seconde.

Sans préambule, l'intendante du sérail lança d'un ton sec, « Heidi, Renata et Gianna, Emmett vous attend pour vous mener chez vos maîtres. Et toi aussi Rosalie. C'est ce soir que tu vas y goûter… Ah, j'allais oublier! Edward attend à l'entrée lui aussi, pour amener Tanya à l'infirmerie, et il exige que ce soit de gré ou de force, si vous comprenez ce qu'il veut dire… »

Et elle disparut aussitôt.

Ma dame de compagnie haussa les épaules.

« Si cette conne s'imagine que c'est moi qui vais y goûter, elle se met un doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, » dit-elle en se levant de la montagne de coussins sur laquelle elle avait pris place.

Avec un empressement presque exagéré, elle s'éloigna vers la sortie du dortoir à la suite des trois autres jeunes femmes qui allaient passer la nuit avec Aro et ses frères. Kate et Irina réussirent à convaincre Tanya qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit vue par le docteur pour s'assurer que sa condition n'allait pas empirer. Suite aux révélations de Rosalie, elles n'eurent pas autant de difficulté à la motiver. Elles l'aidèrent à se lever pour aller au devant du comte puis elles revinrent afin de prendre connaissance du fameux plan que j'avais pour mission d'expliquer aux captives.

**ooooo**

**EPOV**

J'aurais dû me douter que Tanya apprendrait très vite que je n'étais plus disponible pour elle. Par contre, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que cela la pousse à vouloir se suicider. À moins qu'elle ait agi ainsi dans une ultime tentative pour attirer mon attention. Les femmes avaient parfois des façons bizarres d'exprimer leurs sentiments…

Je me dépêchai de remonter chez mon père pour lui confier le drame de Tanya. Esme était retournée à la cuisine et Jasper était redescendu chez lui en vue de se reposer un peu avant la rencontre qui allait avoir lieu dans ses appartements un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Nous avions décidé de tous nous réunir chez lui pour discuter plus en détails de comment nous allions procéder pour amorcer la révolte. Les autres membres du personnel des Volturi ne se douteraient pas que nous complotions contre les trois régents car ils ignoraient que Jasper avait changé de comportement depuis qu'il était sorti du coma. Emmett était allé raconter aux trois idiots engagés par Jasper que ce dernier avait besoin de récupérer avant de reprendre les commandes mais que tout allait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre.

Demain, pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper allaient faire la chasse aux mercenaires, Jacob allait retourner aux champs et parler aux esclaves mâles à propos de mon plan.

Carlisle discutait tranquillement avec Alice et Jacob lorsque je fis irruption dans l'infirmerie.

« Alice est légère comme une plume, Jacob. Tu n'auras aucune difficulté à la porter jusque chez Jasper. »

« Je suis déjà somnolente, docteur Cullen, et je risque d'être profondément endormie dans très peu de temps. À quoi bon me faire participer à la réunion? » Demanda la comtesse de Marillac.

« Il n'y aura plus personne ici, mademoiselle Brandon, et après ce qui est arrivé à Isabella hier soir pendant que mon fils se trouvait en ces lieux, je m'en voudrais de vous laisser sans surveillance, » répondit mon père.

« Je pourrais demander à Emmett d'envoyer plus de filles que d'habitude en haut tout à l'heure pour tenir les trois vieux libidineux très occupés, » suggérai-je. « Et je pourrais aussi mettre Rosalie à contribution. Je crois que ça lui plairait bien, d'ailleurs… »

« Tu m'as l'air soucieux, Edward. Quelque chose ne va pas? » S'enquit Jacob en me jetant un regard inquisiteur.

Rien ne lui échappait à celui-là…

« On ne peut rien te cacher, à ce que je vois, » marmonnai-je.

« Vaudrait mieux pas me faire de cachotterie, en effet, » répliqua le domestique de Bella, qui n'avait pas l'air de saisir que ma remarque se voulait sarcastique.

« Vous deviez retourner directement chez vous après avoir reconduit Bella au sérail, comte. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu? » Demanda Alice avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je soupirai et me tournai vers Carlisle. « C'est à propos de Tanya. Elle a voulu attenter à ses jours en avalant du poison à rat. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, elle refuse de sortir du dortoir…»

« Malheureusement je ne peux pas faire grand-chose si Tanya ne veut pas venir ici pour se laisser examiner. Sais-tu au moins il y a combien de temps qu'elle a avalé ce poison? Est-ce qu'elle vomit? » Questionna le médecin des Volturi.

« C'était il y a environ une heure. Et oui elle vomit, du moins s'il faut en croire Kate qui s'occupe d'elle en ce moment. Et elle se tord de douleur, apparemment, » répondis-je.

« Mais c'est épouvantable! » S'exclama la comtesse de Marillac. « Pourquoi diable a-t-elle fait ça? »

« C'est une longue histoire, Alice, et sans entrer dans les détails je dois bien admettre que je suis probablement en grande partie responsable de son geste… »

« Ah! Si c'est ce que je crois, alors il risque d'y avoir pas mal d'autres victimes! » M'interrompit le palefrenier de Bella sur un ton cynique.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Jacob. Tu t'imagines que toutes les prisonnières du harem sont folles de moi et n'acceptent pas que je ne m'occupe plus d'elles sous prétexte que désormais mon cœur appartient à Bella. C'est peut-être vrai, je te l'accorde, mais si c'est le cas, cela constitue une raison de plus de les libérer afin qu'elles puissent refaire leur vie ailleurs au lieu de broyer du noir et de vouloir mettre fin à leurs jours parce que je ne suis plus disponible pour elles. »

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui aura à endurer ces filles une fois qu'elles seront libres, Edward. Elles ne voudront peut-être rien savoir de la seconde partie de ton plan, tu sais, » poursuivit Jacob, obstiné.

« Tout dépend de comment tu te débrouilles pour leur présenter les choses, » rétorquai-je un peu sèchement.

« Bon, pour l'instant c'est de Tanya qu'on discutait, » finit par intervenir Carlisle avant que la conversation entre Jacob et moi ne dégénère une fois encore. « Je ne crois pas que sa vie soit menacée, Edward, sans quoi la pauvre ne serait pas en état de se plaindre en ce moment. Mais il faut absolument que je la voie pour confirmer qu'elle va s'en remettre. L'ennui, c'est que nous étions tous sur le point de descendre chez Jasper. Pourras-tu la persuader et l'emmener chez lui à la place, mais n'en rien dire à Jane? Il ne faut vraiment pas que le personnel des Volturi se doute que nous avons une réunion spéciale de prévue ce soir. »

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas impossible. J'ai aussi expliqué à Bella qu'elle devait venir nous rejoindre en catimini lorsqu'elle aurait fini d'exposer mon plan aux captives. Bon, on se retrouve dans une vingtaine de minutes, le temps que j'aille parler à Emmett à propos des filles à envoyer chez Aro. Par contre pour Tanya, je ne peux rien promettre… »

Je redescendis jusqu'aux soubassements pour aller discuter avec Emmett. Il y avait belle lurette qu'il était rentré des champs avec les cinquante esclaves mâles et ses trois idiots d'assistants. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de chez lui lorsque je l'interceptai.

« Emmett, quelles filles comptes-tu envoyer aux Volturi pour la nuit? » Demandai-je sans détour, même si je n'avais pas revu mon frère depuis la veille.

« Décidément, il ne t'a pas fallu de temps pour perdre le compte, cher frangin. Ou bien serait-ce la belle marquise qui t'a complètement fait perdre la notion de ce qui se passe ailleurs dans le palais? » Me nargua-t-il en refermant sa porte.

« J'ai l'esprit accaparé par beaucoup de choses en ce moment, Emmett, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, » fis-je remarquer en me dirigeant avec lui vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage du harem.

« Eh bien voyons voir… hier je leur ai envoyé Kachiri et Zafrina. Cette nuit ce devrait être le tour de Renata et Heidi, » répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Ça ne sera pas suffisant, mon vieux. Je désire que ces trois porcs aient les mains pleines cette nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Envoie-leur également Gianna et… pourquoi pas la duchesse, pour montrer notre bonne volonté à obéir aux ordres? »

Emmett m'observa avec une expression outrée.

« Il n'est pas question que je laisse ces trois abrutis poser leurs sales paluches sur ma Rosalie, Edward! Comment oses-tu même évoquer l'idée? »

« Parce que je suis convaincu que _ta_ Rosalie, comme tu dis, est capable de tenir tête aux Volturi. Même que je suis certain que si tu lui demandes d'estropier nos trois employeurs, elle trouvera un moyen créatif d'y parvenir. En outre, Aro m'avait accordé jusqu'à hier pour lui présenter les nouvelles filles. Si tu ne lui présentes pas la duchesse ce soir, il risque d'être très mécontent et de se douter que nous nous sommes retournés contre lui, » argumentai-je.

« Mais si tu veux que Rosalie règle leur compte à ces trois monstres, c'est elle qui va se retrouver dans l'eau chaude sous peu… »

« Emmett, » dis-je pour essayer de le raisonner, « si Jasper et toi réussissez à venir à bout de toute la bande de mercenaires demain, nous allons pouvoir quitter le domaine avant vendredi matin. Ce que je souhaite c'est que Rosalie, avec l'aide des trois autres filles, parvienne à blesser les Volturi assez sérieusement pour qu'ils soient forcés de recourir aux services de Carlisle. »

« Okay, et comment cela va-t-il servir notre cause, exactement? » Questionna mon frère.

Il ne semblait pas du tout comprendre où mes manigances allaient nous mener. Pourtant, cela me paraissait évident.

« Si les Volturi ont besoin de se faire traiter par Carlisle, il va pouvoir en profiter pour les droguer, Emmett, voilà l'idée que j'ai en tête. »

Un sourire de compréhension éclaira son visage.

« Putain de merde, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à ça moi-même? »

« Peut-être parce que tu as le cerveau entre les deux jambes, » me moquai-je à mon tour.

Nous éclatâmes de rire alors que nous parvenions à l'entrée du harem. Jane vint à notre rencontre, l'air encore plus hautaine qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle ne devait pas apprécier de nous voir rigoler. Elle devait trouver notre bonne humeur déplacée étant donné qu'elle-même de se laissait jamais aller à plaisanter. « Lequel d'entre vous est en charge d'amener les filles en haut, ce soir? » S'enquit-elle sur un ton glacial.

« C'est moi, Jane, » répondit Emmett en essayant de retrouver un semblant de sérieux, « et quand je serai revenu de chez nos chers régents, j'aurais bien envie de te convier dans mon donjon pour t'apprendre à te décoincer. M'est avis qu'une petite séance sur ma croix de Saint-André te ferait le plus grand bien… »

« Garde donc tes réflexions d'obsédé sexuel pour toi, Emmett Cullen de Morvalle. Si j'ai envie de me détendre, tu es la dernière personne que j'irais voir! »

« Ne le prends pas si mal, poupée! Je voulais juste te rendre service, c'est tout, » s'excusa Emmett sans grande conviction.

« Dis-moi donc quelles esclaves tu veux que j'aille chercher à la place de perdre ton temps à dire des âneries! »

« Ce soir c'est au tour de Renata, Heidi, Gianna et Rosalie de servir leurs maîtres. Il paraîtrait qu'Aro se meurt d'envie d'essayer une nouvelle recrue, bien que j'aie entendu dire, comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs, qu'il serait difficilement en état d'accomplir quoi que ce soit en ce moment… »

« Je ne suis pas inquiète pour lui, » le coupa Jane. « Je suis certaine qu'il trouvera d'autres façons de tirer profit de sa situation actuelle. Et toi, Edward, » poursuivit-elle en s'adressant à moi, « qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à pareille heure? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir chercher une esclave pour tes propres besoins quand toutes les filles s'apprêtent à se mettre au lit. »

« Aro m'a toujours donné carte blanche quant aux heures où je peux venir quérir une captive pour mon divertissement, Jane. Mais contrairement à mon frangin qui a une libido insatiable, je suis très bien capable de me passer de sexe lorsque mon devoir m'appelle ailleurs. En fait je suis ici à cause de Tanya, que je dois conduire à l'infirmerie. Elle a besoin de se faire examiner par mon père et je ne quitterai pas ces lieux tant qu'elle ne se présentera pas devant moi, de gré ou de force, » répliquai-je.

Jane haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le dortoir d'un pas nonchalant. J'en profitai pour chuchoter à mon frère, « Tu aurais été dans de sales draps si Jane t'avait pris aux mots avec ta proposition, frérot. »

« Nah, je ne suis définitivement pas son genre. Je faisais juste jouer la comédie pour qu'elle ne se doute pas que j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur la duchesse d'Essanges. »

« Mais heureusement que cette dernière ne t'a pas entendu non plus, mon vieux, car elle, elle pourrait t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs si tu oses tenir ce genre de discours à une autre femme en sa présence… »

« Ma parole, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un con ou quoi? » S'offusqua Emmett. « Depuis que j'ai goûté à Rosalie Hale, c'est comme si toutes les autres gonzesses étaient devenues transparentes et insipides, putain de bordel! Elle seule compte désormais pour moi, Edward. »

Comme il prononçait ces paroles, Rosalie sortit du dortoir à la suite des trois esclaves qu'Emmett avait fait demander. « Eh bien, mon chéri, » dit-elle d'entrée de jeu en soupirant, « il semblerait que je ne pourrai pas passer cette prochaine nuit avec toi et continuer là où on avait dû s'arrêter ce matin. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop de moi et que tu vas pouvoir survivre à la pensée que je serai là-haut avec trois maniaques sexuels. »

Sa voix sonnait comme les roucoulements d'un pigeon, et ce malgré l'utilisation abondante de sarcasme.

« Ah! Je t'en prie, Rose. Tu sais à quel point ta voix à elle seule peut me faire bander comme un étalon, » geignit mon frère. « Et il se trouve que je ne peux pas me permettre de fantasmer sur toi en ce moment car je dois assister à la réunion chez Jasper tout à l'heure. »

Les trois autres captives demeuraient plantées là, se sentant visiblement de trop à cet instant précis, mais se contentant d'échanger des regards réprobateurs entre elles.

« Écoute, ma toute belle, » poursuivit Emmett en faisant mine de ne pas les remarquer, « Edward a un service à te demander… »

Rosalie ne laissa pas Emmett terminer sa phrase et me regarda en relevant un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse subir à cet enculé d'Aro et à ses frères, Edward? »

La perspicacité de la duchesse me laissa bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, si bien qu'elle crut bon de continuer elle-même. « Ne prends pas cet air ahuri, voyons. Je suis assez clairvoyante pour savoir qu'Emmett a dû te mettre au parfum de ma propension à aimer contrôler mon entourage. Et je suis certaine que tu veux profiter de ce fait pour me proposer une mission spéciale ce soir. Est-ce que je me trompe? »

« Tu as tout à fait raison, Rosalie, » répondis-je. « Je suis au courant de tes penchants de dominatrice, et j'aimerais en effet que tu les mettes à profit cette nuit. J'ai pensé qu'avec l'aide de ces trois charmantes jeunes femmes qui vont t'accompagner dans la chambre de débauche, tu pourrais donner une bonne correction à Aro et ses frères, de sorte qu'il leur faudrait par la suite recourir aux soins de leur médecin privé, qui profiterait de leur vulnérabilité pour les droguer… »

Rosalie parut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de déclarer, « Je vois où tu veux en venir, Edward, et crois-moi ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de m'amuser à mutiler les bijoux de famille de ces trois monstrueux personnages ou quelque chose du genre. Mais à bien y songer, si je parvenais à immobiliser les Volturi sans faire couler de sang, rien n'empêcherait Carlisle de venir faire une petite visite impromptue à ses employeurs et leur faire avaler sa drogue de force. S'ils décidaient de ne pas obtempérer, alors là je pourrais les menacer de manière plus éloquente… »

« Comme tu voudras, Rosalie. Par ailleurs, tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans la grande armoire à côté du lit dont les trois pervers de servent pendant leurs orgies, » expliquai-je. Je me tournai à nouveau vers mon frère, « Emmett, n'oublie pas de laisser la porte déverrouillée de l'extérieur pour que les filles puissent venir nous avertir quand elles en auront terminé avec leur besogne. » Puis, m'adressant à Renata et ses compagnes, « Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à donner un coup de main à la duchesse d'Essanges, n'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles? »

C'est Heidi qui prit la parole. « Tu plaisantes, Edward? Après tout ce que ces trois sales vicieux nous ont fait endurer pendant des années? Je regrette seulement que l'occasion de se venger se présente aussi tard. Car si vraiment tu parviens à toutes nous faire quitter ce domaine maudit et que je rencontre enfin un homme respectable, qui sait s'il voudra de moi sachant que je ne suis plus vierge? »

La jeune femme s'était exprimée avec plein d'amertume, et à cet instant j'éprouvai un sentiment de culpabilité énorme. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je jamais questionné sur les conséquences éventuelles que cette servitude sexuelle pourrait avoir sur les esclaves des Volturi?

_Tu as beau vouloir te racheter, mon vieux, tu ne peux pas effacer l'enfer que ces filles ont vécu ni redonner leur virginité à celles qui l'ont perdue aux mains de ces détraqués avant que tu ne mettes les pieds ici…_

Il fallait bien que j'avoue qu'avant l'arrivée de Bella à Volterra le sort des esclaves sexuelles d'Aro m'avait toujours laissé totalement indifférent. Je n'imaginais pas, alors, que ces filles auraient la possibilité d'un avenir meilleur…

Emmett s'éloigna avec les quatre captives pendant que je demeurais immobile dans l'entrée. Pourvu que Bella ait réussi à convaincre Tanya de se faire examiner, et pourvu que cette dernière ne veuille pas me sauter à la figure en m'apercevant. Je la vis finalement apparaître, escortée par Kate et Irina qui la soutenaient fermement; elle semblait dans un état de faiblesse extrême, mais tout de même loin d'être à l'article de la mort. Kate lâcha son bras et retourna précipitamment d'où elle venait sans m'adresser la parole.

Irina ne voulait pas lâcher Tanya elle aussi, de peur sans doute de la voir s'effondrer. « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu la prennes dans tes bras, Edward, » commenta-t-elle. « Elle vient juste d'arrêter de vomir et elle tient à peine debout. »

Je m'avançai vers la convalescente. Merde, elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. « Tu peux aller rejoindre les autres, Irina, j'ai la situation sous contrôle, » dis-je en soulevant Tanya dans mes bras.

Irina regagna le dortoir à son tour et je quittai l'enceinte du sérail. Tandis que je marchais en direction de l'escalier qui descendait dans les entrailles du château, je réalisai que le regard de Tanya n'était plus du tout amorphe; la jeune femme m'observait à présent avec une lueur de… de concupiscence, ma foi. Foutu bordel, ne manquait plus que ça!

Je pris une grande inspiration. « Tanya, il faut qu'on se parle… »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus parce que l'esclave qui m'avait paru si faible la minute précédente serra ma nuque qu'elle entourait déjà de ses bras et attira prestement mon visage vers le sien. Elle s'empara impétueusement de mes lèvres et commença simultanément à passer une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

**Putain de merde, elle a un sacré culot la Tanya…**

**Je me demande quelle est cette deuxième partie du plan que Jacob a mentionnée… **

**Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines.**

**En passant, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me donner des nouvelles d'Edwardienne100? J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi elle me boude…**

**Aussi, une lectrice faisait remarquer que la septième n'existe pas en France. Chère amie qui ne m'a pas laissé de lien pm, je suis québécoise et j'ai fait toutes mes études, de la maternelle à l'université, à Montréal. Je n'ai qu'une vague idée du système lycéen tel qu'établi en France… **

**Un bonjour particulier à erika shoval et un gros merci à Fleur.**

**Milk **


	22. Chapter 22

**A****/N****: l'incomparable Stephenie Meyer possède tous les droits sur les personnages de la saga Twilight. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec lesdits personnages.**

**Je m'excuse du retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, mais j'ai été prise par plusieurs activités en dehors du monde virtuel, et je vais d'ailleurs être de plus en plus débordée avec les fêtes de fin d'année qui s'en viennent. Je peux vous garantir au moins un autre chapitre d'ici les vacances de Noël, mais je ne sais pas exactement quand je pourrai le publier.**

**Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires, et je vous rappelle que le contenu de cette fiction est destiné à un public adulte et averti.**

**Une dernière chose: j'ai reçu un message pour me demander si je voulais répertorier mon histoire sur un des nombreux blogues de Sky-Blog (je ne sais plus lequel), de la part de lectrices qui ne m'ont pas laissé de lien pm. Chères amies, si vous souhaitez que mon histoire soit répertoriée sur votre blogue, vous pouvez le faire vous-mêmes, je vous donne la permission (je la donne toujours).**

**Bonne lecture. **

Chapitre vingt-deuxième: Rosalie chez les Volturi.

**EPOV**

C'est sans doute parce que Tanya m'avait pris complètement par surprise que je mis un certain temps avant de réagir à son assaut. Durant les quelques secondes qu'il me fallut pour réaliser que l'esclave d'origine russe avait peut-être joué la comédie à tout le monde – comédie on ne peut plus macabre – elle eut le temps de m'embrasser fougueusement, allant même jusqu'à introduire sa langue dans ma bouche qui était demeurée ouverte lorsque son geste inopiné avait interrompu ma phrase. Quand elle commença à tirer mes cheveux avec les doigts de sa main qui ne s'agrippait plus à mon cou, je sortis enfin de ma stupeur. Si Tanya était assez forte pour m'avoir ainsi attiré à elle, elle devait être en mesure de tenir sur ses jambes, foutue merde. Sinon, elle prendrait une plonge et ce serait bien fait pour elle!

Je dépliai mes bras, ce qui eut pour effet de faire basculer le corps de Tanya à la verticale. En réalisant que je m'apprêtais à la laisser tomber, elle lâcha finalement ma bouche et se contorsionna afin que ses pieds touchent le sol sans qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre. Par contre elle tira mes cheveux encore plus fort; avec tellement de vigueur, en fait, que je dus pencher la tête vers l'avant afin d'éviter qu'elle arrache une partie de mon cuir chevelu. Comme j'avais les mains libres à présent, j'entrepris de désengager les doigts de l'esclave un à un et de ramener ensuite ses poignets dans son dos en la faisant pivoter sans douceur. J'en profitai pour lui tordre imperceptiblement les bras, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle se mette à hurler.

« Espèce d'ordure! On peut dire que tu as un don pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure- »

Comme elle me tournait maintenant le dos, je ne voyais pas son visage, mais j'étais certain que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Je te trouve singulièrement vigoureuse pour une fille qui vient de s'empoisonner, » la coupai-je sèchement. « J'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on se parle, Tanya, pas qu'on se mette en ménage! Si je te libère, vas-tu encore essayer de t'en prendre à moi ou bien vas-tu te tenir tranquille? »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix? » persifla-t-elle en parvenant à se retourner brusquement pour me faire face, échappant à mon emprise par la même occasion.

Je la fixai intensément.

« Tu as effectivement le choix d'obéir, ou celui de ne pas coopérer et rester dans ce foutu palais pendant que tous les autres esclaves retrouvent leur liberté, Tanya, » répondis-je en lui prenant fermement le bras pour la forcer à me suivre vers l'escalier qui descendait chez moi.

« Je croyais que tu voulais m'emmener chez Carlisle, » dit-elle en se rendant compte que nous nous dirigions dans l'autre direction.

« Tu as besoin d'être examinée par mon père, c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas chez lui en ce moment, » expliquai-je. « Nous devons aller le rejoindre chez Jasper pour discuter en détails de la révolte imminente. »

Tanya m'adressa un regard incrédule.

« Et tu as l'intention de me laisser assister à votre réunion stratégique? Tu n'as pas peur que j'aille tout déballer à Jane? »

Je savais que mon ancienne favorite ne faisait que jouer avec mes nerfs. Elle ne gagnerait absolument rien à essayer de saboter mes projets. Je soupirai, « Tanya, cela fait des années que ton seul désir est de recouvrer ta liberté. Pourquoi donc irais-tu dévoiler quoi que ce soit à cette vipère de Jane? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent de minces fentes.

« Cette liberté dont j'ai tant rêvé n'aura pas la même saveur si tu ne veux plus de moi, Edward, » répliqua-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle se sentait trahie et je ne pouvais hélas pas l'en blâmer, encore moins lui en vouloir. Je l'avais toujours manipulée au gré de mes humeurs et je ne l'avais jamais remise à sa place lorsqu'elle me disait que j'étais l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour moi. J'avais été un beau salaud et un profiteur, et maintenant l'heure était venue de payer pour les dégâts – et faire amende honorable si possible. En outre, il fallait que Tanya voie l'envers de la médaille aussi.

« Tanya, tu ne peux pas sincèrement préférer te faire sodomiser par Aro ou te disputer avec lui parce qu'il veut t'enfoncer un cierge dans le vagin. Tu dois bien réaliser que si tu retrouves ta liberté, tu pourras rencontrer quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme tu mérites véritablement de l'être. »

Mais l'esclave ne voulait pas me donner raison aussi facilement.

« J'allais être transférée aux cuisines, putain de merde! Je n'allais plus servir d'objet sexuel, alors ton argumentation ne tient pas la route, Edward. »

« Peu importe! » Poursuivis-je avec véhémence. « Que tu sois exploitée sexuellement ou que tu travailles à la cuisine, tu demeureras une esclave, une personne privée de tous ses droits les plus fondamentaux tant et aussi longtemps que tu resteras à Volterra, Tanya! Et si tu penses vraiment que cette révolte ne t'apportera rien, au moins considère le sort de toutes tes compagnes, bordel! »

Tanya ne trouva rien à riposter sur le coup et garda le silence pendant que nous descendions les marches étroites. Néanmoins, une fois rendus dans le couloir mal éclairé qui menait à mes quartiers et à ceux de Jasper, elle reprit, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, cette jeune marquise arrogante, hein? Je suis certaine qu'elle ne te laisse même pas t'amuser avec elle comme je te laisse t'amuser avec _moi_. De toutes les façons que _tu aimes_ t'amuser… »

J'inspirai profondément avant de répondre. La jeune femme d'origine slave ne semblait pas comprendre que Bella n'était pas un objet sexuel dont je me serais entiché dans l'unique but de satisfaire mes fantasmes les plus sombres; que mes sentiments envers elle étaient purs, et que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de l'utiliser bassement comme je ne m'étais pas gêné de le faire avec toutes les autres esclaves sous ma responsabilité. J'aimais Bella de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme – même si mon âme ne valait pas grand-chose – et son plaisir passait avant le mien. Elle était trop neuve et inexpérimentée pour que je l'initie à des jeux érotiques plus pimentés. Un jour, peut-être… mais pour le moment, je n'avais plus besoin de tenir compte de la volonté des Volturi, et ma relation avec Bella n'avait rien à voir avec celle que j'avais toujours eue avec les autres captives dans un contexte de formation.

« Tanya, ce qu'il y a entre la marquise de Courville et moi est beaucoup plus fort que juste une attraction sexuelle, et par conséquent je me fous qu'elle ne soit pas prête, pour le moment, à se plier à toutes les choses que j'envisage de faire avec elle lorsqu'elle y consentira, si cela arrive un jour. Je n'ai pas à la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit contre son gré car les circonstances ont changé; désormais je ne suis plus au service des Volturi, je suis l'amoureux et le protecteur d'Isabella, et elle n'aura plus jamais à se soumettre à leurs caprices. Est-ce que tu comprends ça? » Demandai-je calmement.

« Je crois surtout que tu fais une grave erreur et que tu vas le regretter avant longtemps, Edward! » Rétorqua-t-elle avec détermination.

« Tu penses que je pourrais regretter de vous rendre votre liberté? » Questionnai-je en l'entraînant vers la porte des appartements de Jasper.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas à ça que je fais allusion, stupide aristocrate à la con! » S'emporta-t-elle.

Je savais qu'elle faisait allusion à ma relation avec Bella. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau, et pour aggraver les choses, j'allais bientôt être à court d'arguments.

« Tanya, nos routes vont se séparer sous peu, et j'aurais vraiment préféré qu'on se quitte en bons termes. J'ignore si ça va être possible étant donné ta rancoeur envers moi, mais je voudrais au moins que tu saches que, regrets ou non, mon avenir n'est pas un sujet dont tu devrais te préoccuper. Songe plutôt au tien et à tout ce qu'il te sera donné d'accomplir une fois que tu ne seras plus la possession d'Aro. »

« Bon sang, ton optimisme est à pleurer, Edward! » Poursuivit Tanya, sarcastique. « Rien ne garantit que mon avenir sera meilleur une fois que j'aurai quitté le domaine des Volturi! »

Ma parole, cette fille était plus têtue qu'un âne. Elle s'entendrait à merveille avec le palefrenier de Bella…

« Je vois mal comment tu pourrais avoir une vie plus misérable ailleurs qu'ici, ma jolie. Surtout que si tu envisages sérieusement de rester, dans le seul but de me culpabiliser – ne pense pas que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu – je ne serai plus là pour te protéger des excès d'Aro et crois-moi, s'il perd tous ses esclaves du jour au lendemain et que tu demeures sa seule prisonnière, tu risques d'y goûter! » Conclus-je en frappant à la porte.

Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Jasper qui vienne nous ouvrir, mais c'est Jacob qui se présenta dans l'encadrement. Il nous dévisagea l'un et l'autre et fit un signe de tête réprobateur.

« Ah, Edward! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce que vous disiez, et j'ai peine à en croire mes oreilles. Ai-je bien saisi que cette exquise jeune femme qui t'accompagne, et qui doit être l'esclave qui a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, ne veut pas participer à la rébellion? »

La providence était peut-être en train de me donner un coup de main en plaçant justement Jacob et Tanya dans la même pièce… Peut-être en effet que le meilleur ami de Bella allait réussir à convaincre l'esclave russe là où j'avais échoué jusqu'à maintenant.

Observant Tanya plus attentivement, le laquais poursuivit à son intention, « Croyez-moi, mignonne, vous ne gagnerez rien en restant derrière, car une fois qu'Edward se sera assuré de la sécurité de tous les prisonniers libérés, il va envoyer une missive au roi pour le mettre au courant de ce qui se passe sur les terres des Volturi, et alors notre souverain risque de déclencher une guerre à ces gens qui se croient au dessus de toutes les lois. »

Mon ancienne maîtresse dévisagea l'ami d'Isabella de la tête aux pieds. « Je te connais, toi, » dit-elle avec de l'étonnement dans la voix. « Tu es l'esclave Jacob, celui qui s'est fait arracher la peau du dos dimanche dernier. Toutes les femmes du harem ont été obligées d'assister à ton supplice, et j'en ai vu plus d'une risquer de s'évanouir sur la place centrale… »

Aussitôt qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, le visage de Jacob s'était comme illuminé, et à présent il avait l'air d'être dans un état second, de flotter sur un nuage, même. Il finit malgré tout par réagir. « Ne restez pas plantés là, voyons. Surtout vous, Tanya. Après ce qu'Edward nous a raconté à votre sujet, je suis surpris que vous teniez encore sur vos jambes. Si j'avais su que le comte n'aurait pas la délicatesse de vous porter jusqu'ici, j'aurais offert mes services. Et d'ailleurs, il n'est jamais trop tard… »

En prononçant ces paroles dont l'ironie lui échappait, Jacob approcha de la favorite d'Aro et la souleva de terre comme une jeune mariée pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient du lieu de la réunion, en l'occurrence le salon de Jasper.

« Je suis moi-même surprise que tu possèdes autant de vigueur, jeune homme, » répliqua Tanya sur un ton admiratif en se laissant trimballer. « Je te croyais à l'article de la mort depuis dimanche… »

« Dans ce cas, vous devez me confondre avec monsieur Whitlock, jolie dame, » plaisanta le domestique. « Regardez-moi comme il faut: est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une mauviette? Il faudrait pas mal plus que quelques malheureux coups de fouet pour me rendre invalide. »

Je brûlais d'envie de dire à Tanya que la bonne humeur de Jacob était due en partie à la tisane aux opiacés que Carlisle lui faisait boire chaque matin depuis trois jours, mais je m'abstins. Ça ne serait pas très brillant de provoquer une autre dispute au moment où nous nous devions de former un clan serré.

Nous parvînmes à l'entrée du salon. Jasper était installé sur un canapé aux côtés d'Alice qui dormait profondément, à moitié étendue dans l'autre sens, de sorte que ses jambes – dont l'une était fixée à une attelle – reposaient partiellement sur les cuisses de mon ami qui lui massait les pieds avec l'attention d'un amoureux transi. Carlisle leur faisait face dans une causeuse. Il y avait plusieurs autres sièges d'inoccupés.

« Où est-ce que je vous dépose, belle dame? » Demanda Jacob, toujours aussi extatique.

« Ah, je t'en prie, Jacob, cesse de me vouvoyer! » fit Tanya, la mine faussement offusquée. « Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça, tu sais! »

Le palefrenier décida de s'approprier le dernier canapé et d'y installer également l'esclave russe qui, une fois encore, ne trouva pas à protester. En fait, elle alla même plus loin que ça. « Viens plus près de moi, Jacob. J'ai froid et j'ai besoin de chaleur humaine pour me réchauffer. »

Jacob échangea un regard interrogateur avec moi, mais je me contentai de lui faire un sourire en coin.

_Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire sur quel genre de numéro tu es tombé, bonhomme…_

« Allons, ne sois pas timide, je te promets de rester sage, » insista l'esclave russe.

Pas de doute, Tanya était bel et bien en train de jeter son dévolu sur le meilleur ami de Bella.

« Tu ne me parais pas si mal en point que ça, Tanya, » fit remarquer mon père. « Edward m'a rapporté que tu as essayé de t'empoisonner avec du poison à rat? »

Au lieu d'affronter le regard du docteur, la jeune femme baissa les yeux et fixa le plancher. « J'ai menti à Kate et à Irina, docteur Cullen. J'ai… j'ai seulement avalé le contenu d'une bouteille de sirop d'ipeca et j'ai prétendu que j'avais des douleurs terribles au ventre… »

« Ah! J'en étais sûr! » M'exclamai-je avant de réaliser que les trois autres hommes présents dans la pièce avaient tous l'air de plaindre l'esclave.

Tanya continua, « Je suis désolée. Je vais comprendre si vous voulez que je retourne au gynécée… »

Jacob ne la laissa pas s'excuser davantage, trouvant sans doute qu'elle faisait trop pitié. Il faut dire que cette fille était, elle aussi, une manipulatrice de première. « Il n'est pas question que nous laissions Tanya retourner au harem dans ces circonstances, n'est-ce pas, Edward? Ses amies risquent d'être en colère contre elle en réalisant qu'elles ont été bernées. »

Tanya se colla tout contre le domestique et je la vis battre des cils. « C'est très gentil de te soucier ainsi de mon sort, Jacob, » susurra-t-elle, « mais je suis capable de me défendre, tu sais… »

« Il faudrait te brancher, ma chère Tanya, » dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme. « Ou tu as envie de te faire réchauffer par un domestique, ou bien tu as envie de te faire arracher les yeux par Kate qui était déjà à prendre avec des pincettes tout à l'heure, mais ça ne peut pas être les deux… »

« Au point où nous en sommes, » intervint Jasper qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, « ce serait aussi bien que Tanya reste ici pour prendre connaissance des détails logistiques. Carlisle, tu as dit à Esme de venir nous rejoindre vers vingt-trois heures, n'est-ce pas? »

Mon père fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Quant à Jacob, il semblait jubiler.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Emmett, alors, » soupira l'ancien tortionnaire des esclaves mâles. « Bella viendra nous retrouver quand elle le pourra. »

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Emmett fit son apparition dans le salon.

« Eh bien, comment ça s'annonce là-haut? » Demandai-je de but en blanc à mon frère.

Un sourire traversa son visage. « Aro était aux anges en voyant que je lui avais monté Rosalie. Il m'a même promis une augmentation s'il est satisfait des performances sexuelles de la duchesse d'Essanges. Je lui ai raconté que Rosalie n'était pas farouche pour deux sous et qu'elle était très ouverte à l'expérimentation. Le vieux vicieux et ses frères ont commencé à saliver quand je leur ai énuméré et décrit tout ce que cette nouvelle esclave était prête à leur faire et à se laisser faire. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, Edward, mais je pense même que j'ai vu Marcus éjaculer dans sa robe de chambre. »

Sur ce, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Je ne répondis rien et croisai les doigts en espérant que je ne m'étais pas trompé et que Rosalie était vraiment la femme de la situation.

**ooooo**

**RosaliePOV**

Emmett venait juste de fermer la porte de la chambre de débauche derrière nous après avoir fait la description de mes "qualités" aux trois vieux porcs qui attendaient notre venue avec impatience, s'il fallait en juger par leur posture et la façon minimaliste dont ils étaient vêtus.

Les Volturi se tenaient au milieu de la pièce surdimensionnée quand nous étions entrées, le plus vieux des trois supporté par ses frères, et ne portaient chacun qu'une robe de chambre en velours couleur bourgogne. Je les avais observés avec intérêt pendant qu'Emmett parlait, mais leurs traits étaient à demi dissimulés dans la pénombre qui régnait en permanence dans la chambre.

_« Je t'ai amené la nouvelle esclave qu'il te tardait tant de rencontrer, Aro, »_ avait dit Emmett sur un ton détaché. _« Elle fera certainement ton bonheur et celui de tes frères car elle n'est pas craintive du tout et elle m'a même confié qu'elle avait très hâte de se soumettre à vos fantaisies les plus licencieuses… » _

En entendant les paroles de mon amant, j'avais failli pouffer de rire. J'allais tenter de faire parler le gros pervers, de manière à connaître les trucs qui l'excitaient le plus, et ensuite je lui servirais sa propre médecine. Ha! Ha! Mes compagnes et moi allions nous en donner à cœur joie avec ces trois détraqués sexuels! En chemin pour se rendre jusqu'ici, j'avais en outre exposé aux autres esclaves la possibilité de devoir se caresser entre nous pour créer une diversion, et elles avaient approuvé mon idée.

_« …La duchesse d'Essanges a même eu la gentillesse de donner des conseils aux autres captives du harem en ce qui concerne l'endurance face à la douleur. Elle connaît une technique spéciale qui lui permet de supporter vingt coups de canne sans broncher, »_ avait poursuivi Emmett. _« Non seulement ça, mais ça l'allume à l'extrême et elle devient alors toute languissante de se faire prendre par tous les orifices à la fois. Je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi réceptive à la douleur et aussi mouillée après une séance avec la canne. J'ai fait appel aux services d'Edward et de Jasper pour réussir à la soulager hier soir dans ma salle de dressage. C'est comme ça que j'ai réalisé à quel point vous alliez être gâtés, messieurs… »_

Il fallait que j'admette que mon amoureux était très astucieux malgré les apparences. La nuit précédente, je lui avais raconté que j'étais terriblement émoustillée lorsque je devais punir un partenaire, et que l'utilisation d'une canne sur la chair plus sensible de son postérieur me faisait presque instantanément entrer en combustion; je ressentais alors un urgent besoin de m'empaler sur le phallus en érection de mon amant du moment. Bien entendu Emmett avait accepté illico de me servir de cobaye pour voir si ce que je disais était vrai, même si la soumission n'était pas dans sa nature. Car il allait de soi que l'amant que je choisissais se devait de trouver sa satisfaction sexuelle dans la soumission et que se faire brutaliser l'excitait autant que cela m'excitait d'être celle qui infligeait de la souffrance ou du plaisir.

À présent, Emmett s'était retiré et nous étions seules avec nos prétendus maîtres. Je chuchotai à l'oreille de Renata, « N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure; c'est moi qui mène le bal cette nuit et vous devez suivre les instructions que je vais donner à mots couverts, d'accord? Ne vous laissez entraver par ces hommes sous aucun prétexte… »

Renata approuva de la tête et relaya le message à Heidi et Gianna pendant que je faisais quelques pas pour aller me présenter à Aro. Je remarquai que la robe de chambre d'un des deux hommes qui l'aidaient à se tenir debout était maculée d'un cerne plus foncé à l'entrejambe, et je dus une fois de plus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il était clair qu'un des Volturi manquait de contrôle pour avoir ainsi éjaculé à la seule évocation de mes soi-disant talents particuliers. J'allais montrer à cet abruti ce qu'il en coûtait d'être incapable de se retenir un tant soit peu. Bon Dieu! Avais-je affaire à une bande d'adolescents attardés, ou quoi? Ma présence en ces lieux était encore plus nécessaire que je ne l'avais imaginé en écoutant les arguments d'Edward; ces désaxés avaient définitivement besoin de se faire dresser.

Je souris aussi en songeant que cela allait grandement me faciliter les choses qu'Aro utilise ses frères comme support plutôt qu'une canne, objet dont il aurait pu vouloir se servir sur nous de manière spontanée, contrecarrant mes plans par la même occasion.

Je décidai de ne pas dévoiler mon caractère de dominatrice et attendis que l'aîné des trois frères m'adresse la parole. Je m'immobilisai lorsque je fus à deux mètres de lui. Il lâcha ses frères pour s'approcher davantage, de manière à pouvoir poser ses doigts boudinés sur mes bras nus.

« Par tous les damnés de l'enfer, tu es encore plus affriolante que la petite nymphette et l'autre tigresse! » S'exclama Aro en me dévorant du regard. « Tu t'appelles Rosalie Hale, n'est-ce pas? »

Il était fébrile, et j'aurais juré qu'il allait faire une petite danse pour montrer son contentement. Pourtant, cela faisait moins de quarante-huit heures que Bella lui avait mordu la bite. Qu'est-ce que Carlisle lui avait donné pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air plus mal en point que ça? Si ça se trouve, il n'avait pas du tout besoin d'assistance pour se déplacer, et il jouait seulement la comédie. N'était-ce de sa voix qui donnait froid dans le dos, je l'aurais trouvé grotesque. J'avais peine à comprendre qu'il parvienne à effrayer ses esclaves…

« C'est exact, maître Aro. Je suis Rosalie Hale, duchesse d'Essanges, » répondis-je docilement.

« Serais-tu parente avec Jules-Henri Hale d'Essanges, le filleul de feu ce prude Louis XIII? » Questionna-t-il encore.

Son haleine fétide me fit tourner la tête, et je vis que les autres captives attendaient toujours que je leur fasse signe pour intervenir.

« Si fait, j'ai le privilège d'être la fille du duc Jules-Henri Hale d'Essanges qui avait pour parrain le roi Louis XIII, car ce dernier était le meilleur ami de mon grand-père. Néanmoins, cette rumeur à propos de sa pudibonderie n'est pas fondée - »

« Peuh! Le père du souverain actuel était tellement peu porté sur les choses du sexe qu'on ne sait même pas si c'est vraiment lui qui a engrossé Anne d'Autriche! » Me coupa Aro presque sèchement.

Est-ce que l'imbécile essayait de me provoquer? De me tester? Une petite dose de sarcasme allait lui faire le plus grand bien.

« Peut-être qu'Anne d'Autriche n'était tout simplement pas assez séduisante pour attirer et retenir le roi dans sa couche, maître Aro. Cependant, croyez-moi si je vous dis qu'il n'avait aucun mal à trouver le lit de ma grand-mère, la flamboyante Rose-Hélène de la Trémoille… »

« Ha! Ha! Il semblerait que tu as réplique à tout, belle aristocrate. J'ai bien hâte de voir ce que tu peux faire d'autre avec cette langue si acérée… »

Subrepticement, les mains d'Aro avaient glissé le long de mes bras et étaient allées se poser sur mes seins, dont elles essayaient maintenant hardiment d'évaluer la fermeté… ou peut-être le volume, en dépit du fait que le déshabillé en mousseline turquoise que je portais pour la nuit ne laissait rien à l'imagination. Je plaçai mes propres mains sur les siennes, et dans un geste très lent mais calculé, je les retirai de ma poitrine et les ramenai vers lui, arrêtant à mi-chemin.

« Je vous prierais bien gentiment de montrer un peu de patience, maître Aro. Après tout, nous avons toute la nuit pour faire plus ample connaissance, » dis-je en roucoulant.

Aro fronça les sourcils pour exprimer sa surprise.

« Ah, coquine! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser une femme me dicter ma conduite, mais je veux bien faire une exception pour toi par respect pour ta chère grand-mère… »

Contre toute attente, un de ses frères, celui qui avait éjaculé dans sa robe de chambre, prit la parole à ce moment là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, espèce d'aguicheuse? J'ai besoin de passer à l'action au plus vite, moi! »

Aro se tourna vers son frère et le fustigea du regard.

« Tu mériterais de passer la nuit dans ta chambre, Marcus, pour ce commentaire digne d'un soudard. Cette Rosalie Hale est une déesse de volupté qui vaut bien quelques minutes supplémentaires d'attente. D'ailleurs, si tu es si pressé que ça, tu peux toujours te soulager avec Gianna. Regarde-la, on dirait qu'elle n'attend que ça… »

Ah non! Il n'était pas question que je laisse cet enfoiré de Marcus abuser une des prisonnières! C'est nous qui allions profiter de la situation, pas l'inverse.

« Maître Aro, » repris-je vivement, « j'ai entendu dire qu'il vous fallait prendre les choses avec un peu de modération en ce moment, alors j'ai quelque chose de différent à vous proposer. Que diriez-vous de vous asseoir tous les trois bien sagement sur ce canapé et d'assister à une séance d'effeuillage? Pendant que nous nous exécutons, mes compagnes et moi, vous pourriez m'en apprendre plus sur vos préférences sexuelles, les vôtres et celles de vos frères, et je vous promets d'essayer de les combler après m'être amusée un peu avec mes copines, histoire de vous mettre en appétit… »

Faire la fête avec des demoiselles n'était pas un truc qui m'allumait particulièrement, mais c'était tout de même moins pire que de se retrouver avec le pénis d'un de ces trois êtres répugnants dans la bouche…

« Un strip-tease pour nous mettre en appétit? Putain de bordel, je bande déjà comme un étalon, duchesse! » Se plaignit l'autre frère, Caius.

« Ferme-la, Caius! » Tonna le doyen des Volturi. « Rosalie a raison, il faut que je me ménage, et du reste, c'est vrai que ça fait diablement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de gonzesses se brouter la chatte entre elles. Ça risque de me changer les idées… et de m'en donner de nouvelles, ce qui est encore mieux, ha! Ha! »

Aro s'étouffa sur son rire et demanda à Marcus de lui apporter un verre d'eau. J'en profitai pour examiner la disposition des lieux. Le canapé que j'avais mentionné était situé au centre de la pièce, pas très loin d'une série d'anneaux fixés au plancher, et pour faire bonne mesure il y avait des chaînes qui descendaient du plafond pour pouvoir immobiliser les esclaves sexuelles en position verticale. Les possibilités d'entraves étaient multiples, et je comptais bien en tester quelques unes durant la nuit. Edward m'avait dit que je trouverais tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans l'armoire à côté du lit, mais là encore la chance jouait en ma faveur car il y avait déjà des accessoires mis à la disposition des Volturi sur une table dans un autre coin de la pièce.

L'idéal était que je puisse immobiliser temporairement les trois hommes afin de les transporter jusqu'à l'endroit où il y avait les anneaux fixés au sol. Avec l'aide de mes compagnes, je devrais y parvenir sans trop d'efforts. Mais auparavant, nous avions un petit spectacle à donner…

Aro et ses frères prirent place sur le canapé, et je fis signe aux autres filles de venir me rejoindre.

Aussitôt que mes compagnes se trouvèrent à mes côtés, j'entrepris de me déhancher en imaginant une musique lascive dans ma tête pour me mettre dans l'ambiance*. Au bout de quelques secondes, Heidi vint se coller dos à moi et commença à onduler du bassin en suivant mes mouvements. Renata et Gianna se mirent dos à dos elles aussi et tentèrent d'imiter tous nos gestes. Très lentement, je me retournai pour faire face à Heidi, et tout en continuant à me tortiller de façon suggestive, je tirai sur les cordons qui retenaient les bordures de sa nuisette ensemble. Tandis que je m'affairais ainsi à la dévêtir, elle passa ses doigts sous les fines bretelles de mon déshabillé et fit glisser celles-ci le long de mes épaules et de mes bras. Elle tira ensuite doucement sur la pièce de lingerie pour la faire descendre en suivant le contour de mes courbes pulpeuses, s'agenouillant afin de faire glisser le vêtement au-delà de ma chute de reins. Pendant ce temps, Renata dévêtit Gianna avec des gestes similaires, puis elle la fit se positionner à quatre pattes. Elle se dirigea vers la table et je la vis prendre un gode et un foulard.

Mon attention se reporta sur ma partenaire. Sa robe de nuit était détachée, mais il me restait à la lui retirer. Comme elle était à genoux devant moi, je n'eus qu'à faire coulisser le tissu de chaque côté de ses épaules pour faire tomber le déshabillé jusqu'à terre. J'écartai les jambes et j'agrippai fermement la tête de Heidi par les cheveux pour l'attirer vers ma chatte, car il fallait que je me sente en position de pouvoir si je voulais avoir une chance de prendre mon pied dans les circonstances actuelles. De toute façon, j'étais certaine que Heidi comprenait la situation et qu'elle savait que le but de nos actions était d'en mettre plein la vue aux seigneurs de Volterra pour les déstabiliser. D'ailleurs, Caius avait déjà la main dans les plis de sa robe de chambre et il ne se gênait pas pour se branler allègrement à côté de ses frères. Quant à moi, je prétendis que j'étais sur le point d'entrer en combustion, et peut-être que j'allais effectivement y parvenir parce que la vue de ce qui se passait devant moi me laissait beaucoup moins indifférente que je ne l'avais d'abord anticipé.

En effet, pendant que Heidi promenait sa langue entre mon clitoris et l'entrée de mon vagin, j'observai Renata qui avait bandé les yeux de Gianna et qui était maintenant en train de la préparer avec ses doigts avant d'introduire le faux pénis dans son sexe. Je tournai la tête en direction des trois despotes; Aro passa sa langue sur ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises en signe d'appréciation, et je vis qu'il avait ouvert son peignoir et qu'il avait lui aussi la main autour de sa verge, à découvert, bien que celle-ci devait être toute petite car je n'arrivais pas à la voir, en vérité.

« Maître Aro, vous ne m'avez toujours pas décrit le fantasme que vous souhaiteriez réaliser ce soir, » fis-je remarquer avec le souffle de plus en plus court.

C'est que Heidi était très douée avec sa bouche; sans doute une conséquence de la formation qu'elle avait reçue ici. Je commençai à bouger mon bassin de manière à ce que sa langue s'enfonce plus profondément dans ma fente et je ne pus retenir une plainte de volupté car les sensations qu'elle réussissait à me procurer étaient réellement époustouflantes. Mes fluides se mirent à s'écouler en abondance, témoignant de mon plaisir grandissant.

« Pour le moment tout ce qui m'importe, duchesse, c'est de te voir jouir dans la bouche de cette salope d'Heidi, alors dis lui de mettre un peu plus de cœur à l'ouvrage, sinon je vais lui botter le cul! » Répondit Aro d'une voix plus rauque, probablement à cause de son désir que nous étions en train d'exacerber.

Je n'eus pas besoin de répéter l'ordre donné par l'aîné des trois Volturi pour que ma compagne saisisse le message. Elle cessa de faire vagabonder sa langue à l'intérieure de ma chatte et s'activa plutôt sur mon clitoris qu'elle se mit à sucer avec ardeur. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant que je ne sois assaillie par une vague orgasmique d'une intensité rarement égalée, sauf peut-être la nuit dernière sous les caresses prodiguées par Emmett. Au moment où je venais dans la bouche d'Heidi, je gémis comme une courtisane pour bien faire comprendre à Aro que la "salope" s'était admirablement acquittée de sa tâche. J'entendis un râle et je reportai mon attention sur les trois hommes installés dans le canapé. Apparemment, notre petite démonstration avait été suffisante pour exciter Aro jusqu'à le faire éjaculer.

« Ah, Rosalie! Je ne t'ai même pas encore possédée que déjà tu arrives à me faire jouir à m'en taper la tête sur les murs. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait sans toi durant toutes ces années? »

« Qu'importe, maître Aro, » répliquai-je en lui décochant un clin d'œil, « vous m'avez pour le reste de vos jours, si tant est que je vous intéresse toujours dans quinze ans… »

_Profite bien de l'orgasme que tu viens d'avoir, salaud, car c'était peut-être ton dernier__..._

Alors qu'il refermait les pans de sa robe de chambre, son frère Marcus s'exclama, à l'intention des deux autres captives, « Allez, Renata, enfonce le putain de gode dans la chatte de Gianna, qu'elle mouille assez pour que je puisse enfin la fourrer moi-même! »

En voyant Renata essayer de pénétrer sa partenaire avec le gode, il me vint une idée – une idée qui ferait en sorte que nous pourrions immobiliser les Volturi directement à l'aide des anneaux du plancher sans qu'ils aient le temps de réagir et de se rebiffer. J'aidai Heidi à se relever et mine de rien je lui chuchotai à l'oreille, « c'est pour bientôt, essaye de jouer le jeu. »

Puis, à voix haute, « J'ai une bien meilleure idée pour faire mouiller Gianna comme une fontaine, maître Marcus. Permettez-moi de vous montrer… »

Il y avait des coussins qui traînaient un peu partout dans la chambre. Sans attendre la réponse de Marcus, j'en ramassai quelques uns que je disposai par terre juste à côté de la série d'anneaux fixée au sol.

« Renata, amène Gianna ici et installe-la sur les coussins pour qu'elle soit confortable. » Puis, poursuivant à l'intention de l'homme, « Voyez-vous, maître Marcus, une femme ne peut pas mouiller si elle n'est pas confortable, c'est la première leçon à retenir… »

Encore que dans mon cas, il en allait tout autrement…

Renata s'exécuta et fit étendre sa copine sur le lit de coussins. Gianna avait toujours les yeux bandés et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis notre arrivée dans la chambre de débauche. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler et je n'étais même pas certaine qu'elle parlât français. J'allai prendre un fouet à flagelles sur la table et je repris, « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, messieurs, que le genre d'accessoire que je tiens dans ma main peut très facilement suffire à la tâche lorsqu'il s'agit de stimuler une personne – homme ou femme – sexuellement. Renata, je veux que tu tiennes les poignets de Gianna au dessus de sa tête, et toi, Heidi, tiens-lui les jambes un peu écartées… »

Lorsqu'elles eurent suivi mes instructions, j'entrepris de promener le fouet sur la totalité du corps de l'esclave, en débutant mes effleurements sur son tronc. Les extrémités souples du fouet firent dresser ses mamelons en frôlant la pointe de ses seins. Sa poitrine se souleva, comme pour aller à la rencontre des flagelles, et sa respiration devint saccadée. Je fis ensuite passer le fouet sur son estomac, puis sur son bas-ventre. Gianna commença à se tortiller fébrilement, ce qui était exactement la réaction escomptée. Une fois rendue à la hauteur de son pubis, je fis légèrement claquer le fouet, ce qui généra un gémissement de plaisir de sa part. Ses jambes étant écartées, je pouvais voir que déjà son clitoris était en train de se gonfler, mais je me devais de prolonger ce supplice sensuel plus longtemps si je voulais que ses jus coulent à flot. Je m'éloignai de son centre et recommençai les frôlements avec l'accessoire à partir de ses mollets en remontant vers ses cuisses, du côté extérieur. Quand le fouet fut parvenu à la hauteur de ses hanches, je le fis redescendre pour aller titiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler d'émoi.

« Ah! Pitié Rosalie, je n'en peux plus, » souffla-t-elle, toute pantelante.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les premières paroles que cette fille m'adresserait seraient pour me supplier de la faire jouir…

« Patience, Gianna, j'y arrive, » la rassurai-je.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Aro et à ses frères, lesquels étaient tous les deux en train de se masturber à présent. J'aurais ri de les voir se comporter de la sorte si je n'avais pas eu un rôle à jouer pour aider Edward à réaliser ses plans. Je reportai mon attention sur Gianna. Elle était définitivement prête à se faire enfiler, mais cela n'allait pas arriver, car jamais plus les Volturi ne toucheraient à leurs prisonnières; pas si je pouvais les en empêcher. Je fis claquer le fouet en haut de la cuisse de la jeune femme, induisant une autre plainte de volupté. Quand les extrémités souples de l'accessoire entrèrent en contact avec ses grandes lèvres, elle cambra le bassin et hurla de plus bel. N'y tenant plus, j'y allai de quelques petits coups secs sur son bouton nerveux, et elle éclata instantanément en un orgasme fulgurant qui la fit soulever ses fesses à répétitions alors que les ondes de plaisir la parcouraient.

Au bout d'un moment elle se calma, et je dis aux deux autres esclaves qu'elles pouvaient lui lâcher les bras et les jambes et lui retirer le foulard qu'elle avait sur les yeux. Elles ne le savaient pas, mais c'est à cette minute précise que tout allait se décider. Je déposai le fouet et me penchai à l'oreille de Gianna pour murmurer, « Écoute, maintenant il faut que tu joues la comédie aux Volturi et que tu leur fasses croire que tu meurs d'envie de te faire pénétrer, est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir? »

Elle fit un petit signe affirmatif et se mit à se dandiner à l'horizontale sur les coussins. « Seigneur c'est épouvantable! Ma chatte est en feu! Faites quelque chose, j'ai besoin d'être soulagée! » Se lamenta-t-elle.

Les trois abrutis assis dans le canapé se regardèrent avec étonnement mais ne bougèrent pas de leur place.

« Ohé, maître Marcus! N'est-ce pas vous qui brûliez de désir pour cette splendide esclave il n'y a pas cinq minutes de cela? » Lançai-je en dévisageant l'obsédé sexuel. « Venez donc voir de plus près si Gianna est assez trempée à votre goût maintenant… »

« Doux Jésus! Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, Rosalie, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrai me contenter d'un seul homme, » continua de se plaindre Gianna en se contorsionnant davantage, jouant les chiennes en chaleur. « Si mes maîtres ne viennent pas me soulager tout de suite, je crois bien que je vais être obligée d'avoir recours au faux pénis... »

En entendant Gianna faire allusion au gode, les trois frères sortirent de leur état d'hébétude et se levèrent enfin. Ils devaient se sentir blessés dans leur orgueil, ce qui était sûrement le but recherché par ma compagne.

« Il est hors de question que Renata utilise ce foutu gode sur toi si cette Rosalie Hale a réussi à t'exciter à ce point, sale petite garce! » S'offusqua Caius en se précipitant vers la fille dans les coussins.

Aro tenta de se dépêcher d'accéder à la requête de son esclave lui aussi, mais peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû se livrer à une séance de branlette au préalable, car en ce moment il avait l'air d'avoir très mal à son entrejambe. Il s'appuya à Marcus pour avancer, ce qui ralentit la progression de ce dernier. Par la suite, tout se passa très vite: dans son empressement à vouloir être le premier à sauter la prisonnière, Caius trébucha et tomba en pleine face sur le sol juste à côté de Gianna. Ses deux frères n'eurent pas le temps de l'éviter, si bien qu'ils se heurtèrent à sa longue forme allongée par terre et perdirent l'équilibre à leur tour. Aro piqua du nez et se retrouva avec le visage en plein sur le sexe tout humide de la captive tandis que Marcus atterrissait sur sa poitrine. La situation était très cocasse, mais surtout très opportune, car les trois Volturi avaient maintenant les pieds à proximité des anneaux que je comptais utiliser pour les immobiliser. Gianna était momentanément incapable de bouger, mais je fis signe à Renata et Heidi d'aller enfermer les chevilles de Caius et Marcus dans les fers pendant que je m'occupais d'Aro.

Cela nous prit tellement peu de temps à entraver les chevilles des trois débauchés, que sur le coup ils ne semblèrent pas réaliser ce qui était en train de leur arriver. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'ils soient revenus du choc initial de leur chute quand je pris à nouveau la parole.

« Tudieu, maître Aro! La chatte de Gianna doit vraiment avoir un goût exquis pour que vous ne songiez pas à reprendre une posture plus apte à pouvoir la servir avec votre verge dont j'ai entendu dire que toutes vos esclaves raffolaient… »

Je pouvais bien le flatter un peu dans le sens du poil avant de lui administrer le coup de grâce…

Le doyen des Volturi esquissa enfin un mouvement pour se redresser, imité bientôt par ses frères. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait se mettre debout mais qu'il ne pouvait pas avancer ni reculer. Aussitôt qu'elle ne fut plus incommodée par le poids des deux hommes sur son corps, Gianna se releva prestement et alla se placer hors de portée de ses maîtres.

En s'avisant que les chevilles de ses frères se trouvaient entravées de la même manière que les siennes, Aro parut finalement comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ça par exemple! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, duchesse? » S'exclama-t-il, rouge de colère. « Pourquoi nous as-tu emprisonné les chevilles? Ne sais-tu pas ce qu'il en coûte à une esclave qui essaye de se jouer de moi? Attends un peu que je mette Emmett au courant de tes audaces, espèce de diablesse! »

« Hou! J'en tremble déjà, très cher Aro, » répliquai-je avec sarcasme en retournant à la table pour m'emparer de la canne que j'avais remarquée tout à l'heure.

« Nous sommes tes maîtres, sacrebleu! Tu nous dois obéissance, saleté d'aristocrate! » S'emporta Marcus, croyant qu'il allait m'effrayer en me criant après.

Je donnai un coup de pied dans le tas de coussins et vins me planter devant les trois obsédés sexuels. Je leur souris de toutes mes dents en faisant virevolter la canne dans mes mains de façon éloquente, et ne les quittai pas des yeux en m'adressant à mes compagnes. « Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous aurait l'obligeance de chercher dans la chambre s'il n'y aurait pas des vêtements convenables à se mettre sur le dos? Je commence à en avoir ma claque d'être à poil devant ces trois vieux libidineux… »

Heidi et les autres filles allèrent fouiller dans un coffre et en sortirent de quoi se rhabiller plus décemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, salope? » Demanda Caius qui n'avait pas l'air de saisir la gravité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

C'était une question rhétorique et je décidai de l'ignorer.

Je fixai Aro de mon regard le plus glacial. « Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre que je ne suis l'esclave de personne, et ne le serai jamais. Ni ici, ni ailleurs lorsque j'aurai quitté ton putain de château, sale connard d'enculé! »

Aro serra les poings, mais en même temps je le vis blêmir.

« Je vais demander à Emmett et Edward de s'y mettre à deux pour te punir, vipère. Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis! Si jamais tu quittes ce palais, ce sera les deux pieds devant, ha! Ha! »

Je n'allais pas lui divulguer tout de suite le fait que les comtes de Morvalle étaient mes alliés. Le choc n'en serait que plus grand tout à l'heure…

« Peu m'importe ce que ces deux nigauds pourraient me faire subir demain, Aro. J'ai toute la nuit pour me venger de ce que tu as fait subir à mes deux meilleures amies, et j'ai également l'intention de te faire payer pour tes manières brutales envers les femmes du harem. Bien entendu cela vaut aussi pour vous, messieurs, » dis-je en tournant ma tête imperceptiblement vers Marcus et Caius qui étaient debout à gauche de leur aîné.

Renata s'approcha de moi et me tendit une chemise et un pantalon. Je reculai pour me rhabiller en vitesse. « Si tu as envie de flanquer un coup de canne dans les bijoux de famille de ces trois misérables, ne te gêne surtout pas, Renata, » murmurai-je à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Pendant que j'attachais les cordons de ma chemise, elle appela Heidi et Gianna en renfort. « Les filles, Rosalie nous donne la permission de se servir de la canne sur les trois ordures. Par où on commence? »

« On commence par les mettre à poil, » gloussa Gianna.

« Tu veux recevoir une correction toi aussi, sale pute? » Interrogea encore Aro.

À présent les deux autres crapules étaient trop commotionnées pour oser ouvrir la bouche et protester.

« Comme le faisait si bien remarquer Rosalie, demain est un autre jour, » rétorqua-t-elle avec ironie.

Je revins me placer devant les Volturi. « Je pense que j'ai entendu Gianna dire qu'elle voulait vous voir à poil. Alors, messieurs, qu'attendez-vous pour lui obéir? »

« Dans tes rêves, espèce de garce! »

Aro cracha dans ma direction, mais j'étais hors d'atteinte.

« Je vous donne une dernière chance, les mecs, » dis-je sèchement. « Ou vous retirez vous-mêmes ces putains de robes de chambre, ou bien Renata s'en prend à vos bijoux de famille avec la canne. Qu'est-ce que vous choisissez? »

À contrecoeur les trois hommes finirent par enlever leur peignoir, et je faillis éclater de rire en constatant que ce n'était pas seulement Aro qui avait un pénis minuscule. La fratrie au complet partageait cette particularité.

Je poursuivis, « Bon, à présent que nous savons que vous tenez à garder vos couilles intactes, je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre. Les filles, attachez les poignets de ces enfoirés avec les chaînes qui pendent au dessus de leurs têtes… »

J'étais fière de moi; jusqu'à maintenant le pouvoir de mes mots avait suffi à intimider les seigneurs de Volterra et je n'avais pas encore eu besoin de recourir à la violence. Mais cela allait bientôt changer.

Une fois qu'ils furent totalement sans défense, je souris de plus bel. « Renata, va donc me chercher ce gode, qu'on puisse s'amuser un peu avec ces trois beaux spécimens mâles. »

Aro changea encore de couleur et redevint rouge de colère.

« Je t'avertis tout de suite que ton rang dans la noblesse ne t'évitera pas ce qui s'en vient pour toi, duchesse d'Essanges. Tes parents iront en enfer pour t'avoir laissée venir au monde! Tout ce que tu comptes me faire subir, tu le subiras à ton tour aussitôt qu'Emmett se pointera ici demain matin- »

Je ne le laissai pas terminer sa phrase. « Peuh! Tes frères et toi gardez toujours vos esclaves jusqu'après midi sauf quand vous vous amusez un peu trop brutalement avec elles! Et qui est-ce qui va s'amuser cette nuit? Parfaitement, tu as tout compris! Emmett ne se ramènera pas ici avant un bon bout de temps. Quant à moi, je vais te faire ravaler ce que tu viens de dire à propos de mes parents… »

Renata me tendit l'énorme faux phallus et je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, un frisson d'anticipation me parcourant en imaginant la réaction du gros porc au moment où je l'enculerais. Son attitude exécrable m'avait fait réfléchir, et j'avais réalisé que l'idée d'Edward n'était pas mauvaise du tout. Ce salaud et ses frères méritaient une correction.

Lentement, je contournai les trois prisonniers tel un chef de régiment inspectant son bataillon. La nuit ne serait jamais assez longue pour tout ce que je voulais leur faire endurer…

**Désolée de vous laisser en suspens comme ça, mais c'était ça ou attendre encore plus longtemps pour ce chapitre…**

***Bien que cette histoire se déroule à l'époque baroque, essayez plutôt d'imaginer Rosalie et ses copines faire ****leur strip-tease sur **_**Blue**_** de LaTour.**

**Fleur, je suis bien contente que tu sois de retour pour me donner ta lumière.**

**Prochain update avant Noël, mais je ne sais pas quand exactement.**

**Milk. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A****/N****: Stephenie Meyer détient tous les droits sur les personnages de la saga Twilight. Ils sont ma source d'inspiration, et je n'aurais jamais commencé à écrire de la fan fiction si je n'avais pas lu les livres de cette saga. **

**J'ai reçu plus de commentaires que d'habitude depuis la parution de mon plus récent chapitre, et c'est grâce à supermarina qui a pris la peine de commenter chaque chapitre depuis le début. Un merci particulier, donc, à cette lectrice assidue. Ça ne prend vraiment pas grand-chose pour faire une différence… **

**Merci aussi à vous toutes, lectrices fidèles qui êtes au rendez-vous chaque fois que votre alerte vous avertit qu'un nouveau chapitre vient d'arriver. **

**Et pour finir, je tiens à remercier Anaïs qui m'a laissé un long commentaire à la fin du chapitre 22 et qui trouve que le seul bémol à mon histoire est que la période de temps sur laquelle toute l'action se déroule n'est pas très réaliste. C'est tout à fait vrai; dans la réalité, les gens ne peuvent pas tomber en amour et former des couples en si peu de temps. Mais justement, ma fiction ne se veut pas réaliste – ce serait même tout le contraire – d'autant plus que si l'action se déroulait sur un ou deux mois plutôt que sur une semaine, la dynamique entre les personnages ne serait pas la même, et les Volturi auraient eu des tonnes d'occasions d'abuser de Bella et de ses amies avant que les Cullen n'interviennent. Or, l'intérêt de cette histoire repose en grande partie sur le fait qu'on se demande pendant plusieurs chapitres si les trois salauds vont parvenir à leurs fins avec les nouvelles esclaves. C'est donc volontairement que je n'ai pas étalé l'action sur une plus longue période de temps.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et joyeux Noël.**

Chapitre vingt-troisième: La fin d'un règne de terreur.

**RosaliePOV**

La nuit ne serait jamais assez longue pour tout ce que j'aurais aimé faire subir à Aro et à ses frères, mais je devrais probablement me contenter de quelques tortures rudimentaires, car si je passais trop de temps dans la chambre de débauche, Edward et Emmett pourraient penser que quelque chose n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu.

Après avoir contourné les trois obsédés sexuels et m'être assurée qu'ils étaient bel et bien sans défense et incapables de bouger, même s'ils n'étaient pas assez écartelés à mon goût, je demandai aux autres captives d'aller chercher tous les accessoires qu'elles jugeaient nécessaires pour faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à leurs maîtres. Pendant qu'elles s'exécutaient, je m'adressai à Aro, « Alors, gros porc, il paraît que tu aimes ça fourrer les femmes dans le cul? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que je te retourne la faveur, pour faire changement? »

L'aîné des Volturi me jeta un regard arrogant, comme pour me mettre au défi. « Salope, si jamais tu oses te servir de ce gode sur ma personne, tu n'es pas mieux que morte! »

Je fis deux pas pour être plus près de lui, et dans un mouvement rapide de ma main libre, je lui empoignai les testicules et les serrai de toutes mes forces. Aro poussa un cri rauque et tenta en vain de se tortiller pour que je le laisse tranquille.

« Tu radotes, sale rat d'égouts. Tu m'as déjà dit tout à l'heure que je ne sortirais pas d'ici vivante, » le sermonnai-je en continuant de presser sur ses bijoux de famille.

Il s'égosilla de plus bel. Renata et les deux autres filles revinrent vers moi avec tout un attirail pour s'amuser aux dépens des trois frères: des pinces, des chandelles, des cravaches, des chapelets de boules, des gants avec du relief et un battoir.

Je poursuivis, « Pendant que je vais te faire goûter à ta propre médecine, Aro, ces trois charmantes demoiselles vont s'occuper de tes frères, et ça va me sauver un temps fou. N'oubliez pas, les filles, je ne veux pas voir de sang couler… »

Heidi et Gianna se dirigèrent vers Caius tandis que Renata jetait son dévolu sur Marcus. Ce dernier blêmit à la vue du battoir qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et la panique eut raison de sa vessie; un filet d'urine jaillit de son minuscule pénis et coula le long de sa cuisse droite.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez besoin d'une leçon pour apprendre les bonnes manières en présence du sexe opposé, maître Marcus, » ricana la belle esclave au teint basané.

Elle alla se mettre derrière lui et lui flanqua un coup sur le postérieur avec l'accessoire dont l'usage avait été détourné – c'était avant tout un objet dont se servaient les lavandières pour essorer la literie – et Marcus hurla comme si elle venait de lui arracher une dent lorsque l'instrument entra en contact avec sa chair ramollie par le poids des années.

Sans détourner mon regard d'Aro qui faisait maintenant tout son possible pour ne plus émettre un son malgré la douleur engendrée par ma main emprisonnant son scrotum, je fis remarquer, à l'intention de mes compagnes, « Si ces trois abrutis sont incapables de supporter la douleur et qu'ils se comportent en mauviettes, aussi bien les bâillonner. Je pense que les murs de cette chambre sont isolés, mais autant ne pas prendre de chance. Heidi, peux-tu aller chercher le nécessaire pour les museler? »

Elle obéit, et pendant qu'elle s'éloignait vers l'armoire, Renata continua d'administrer la fessée à Marcus, et Gianna alla allumer deux chandelles en se servant du seul chandelier sur pied qu'il y avait dans l'immense pièce. Pas étonnant qu'on n'y voie à peine avec si peu d'éclairage… Si ma comparse avait en tête de se servir de cire chaude pour supplicier Caius, je n'allais certainement pas m'interposer.

Les yeux fixés sur Aro, je lui dis de ma voix la plus mielleuse, « Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, gros pervers, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire, conasse. Je vais demander à Emmett qu'il t'arrache les seins devant moi, qu'il te laisse souffrir un bon moment et qu'ensuite il te jette par la fenêtre que tu vois là-bas. Laisse-moi te dire qu'une chute de dix étages, ça ne pardonne pas! »

Au lieu de lui répondre sur le champ, je lâchai enfin ses couilles et j'allai me placer derrière lui. Le gode que j'avais entre les mains était beaucoup trop gros pour que je puisse l'introduire dans sa cavité anale, avais-je tôt fait de réaliser, mais il ignorait que j'avais changé mes projets, et j'espérais que la crainte de ce qui se préparait allait être suffisante pour lui faire perdre sa dignité comme cela venait d'être le cas pour Marcus.

« Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'Emmett accepte de me mutiler, cher Aro, » répliquai-je en faisant mine d'être sur le point d'enfoncer le faux pénis entre ses fesses qui n'étaient finalement que deux amas de graisse séparés par une fente.

Ce fut tout ce que j'eus besoin d'entreprendre pour qu'Aro ait un mouvement involontaire du colon. Il déféqua dans la seconde, et j'eus à peine le temps de reculer pour ne pas que sa merde tombe sur mes pieds à découvert.

« Espèce de mal élevé! » M'exclamai-je, feignant d'être offusquée alors qu'en réalité je jubilais d'avoir réussi à le faire chier de trouille aussi facilement. « Déféquer devant une dame pour éviter de se faire enculer est un crime qui demande réparation! »

Je songeai qu'Aro devait prendre un malin plaisir à pénétrer ses esclaves avec toutes sortes d'objets pour compenser le fait qu'il avait un membre viril à peine développé, mais se faire sodomiser par un des trois Volturi n'était sûrement pas le pire que les prisonnières du harem avaient eu à endurer, considérant la taille réduite de leur phallus. Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où mes compagnes avaient déposé leur arsenal et je ramassai une paire de gants spéciaux ainsi qu'une cravache. Étant donné que désormais l'utilisation du chapelet de boules était hors de question, j'allais devoir m'amuser avec l'aîné des Volturi d'une autre manière.

Je revins vers lui et repris, « Où en étais-je déjà? Ah oui! J'étais en train d'expliquer qu'Emmett s'est entiché de moi et qu'il n'acceptera jamais que je- »

« Emmett et Edward sont deux misogynes notoires, duchesse, » me coupa sèchement Aro. « Ils détestent les femmes et c'est justement pour ça qu'ils sont capables de les dresser sans broncher. Tu te fais des illusions si tu t'imagines qu'Emmett va agir différemment avec toi. C'est à moi qu'il obéit, et à personne d'autre. »

Heidi me tendit un bâillon juste comme Aro terminait sa phrase. Je me penchai vers lui pour lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille, « Les seuls misogynes qui vivent dans ce palais sont ici en ce moment, en train de subir un mauvais sort, et sais-tu comment la chose a été rendue possible? »

Je ne lui laissai pas l'occasion de répondre et plaçai le foulard qu'Heidi m'avait donné sur sa bouche puis je l'attachai derrière sa tête. Le moment était venu pour lui et ses frères d'apprendre la vérité.

« Il se trouve que non seulement Emmett ne déteste pas les femmes, mais il les adore, et moi plus que toutes les autres… »

Je laissai à Aro le temps d'absorber ce que je venais juste de révéler.

À côté, Heidi et Gianna s'en donnaient à cœur joie avec les chandelles dont elles faisaient couler la cire brûlante sur le torse et les parties génitales de Caius. Lui aussi se tortillait comme un ver à fruit, mais si d'aventure il perdait l'équilibre, il se retrouverait suspendu par les poignets et cela ne ferait qu'ajouter à son calvaire.

Renata avait quant à elle troqué le battoir pour des pinces qu'elle avait fixées aux tétons de Marcus ainsi qu'à son gland décapuchonné. Il hurlait sans retenue dans le bout de chiffon qu'elle lui avait à moitié enfoncé dans la bouche. C'était un spectacle des plus réjouissants à regarder, mais il fallait que je règle le cas d'Aro qui n'avait pas tellement souffert jusqu'à maintenant.

« …Emmett est un amant formidable, » poursuivis-je en enfilant la paire de gants à relief.

Le seigneur de Volterra ne pouvait plus répliquer, mais je voyais qu'il y avait de la confusion dans son regard.

« Tu te demandes de quoi je parle, pas vrai, sale fumier? J'y reviendrai tout à l'heure, mais pour le moment je dois te punir d'avoir souillé le plancher avec tes excréments. Normalement, je punis mes amants en les empêchant de se soulager même après les avoir excités à mort… mais je vais faire le contraire avec toi. Je vais te donner trente seconde pour venir à l'aide de ce gant, et si tu n'éjacules pas, je vais te flanquer cinq coups de cravache à l'entrejambe pour t'apprendre à ne plus te vider les intestins en public. Heidi, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour compter les secondes pendant que je masturbe cet abruti. »

Heidi souffla son cierge et vint se placer à mes côtés. Pour être honnête, cela me répugnait d'avoir recours à ces méthodes douces, mais Aro ne perdait rien pour attendre quand Edward viendrait prendre la relève… enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais.

Je commençai à m'activer sur le minuscule membre viril du vieux débauché, appliquant de la pression à partir du gland vers la base. Il émit de faibles plaintes à travers le bâillon, mais c'était probablement juste en guise de protestation. Les reliefs du gant servaient à amplifier les sensations, toutefois je fis exprès de prendre un rythme très lent pour empêcher le captif de réussir à bander et à se soulager. Heidi comptait à voix haute et bientôt elle annonça que les trente secondes étaient écoulées. Je lâchai le pénis d'Aro et le sermonnai vertement. « Tu es incapable de bander si tu n'es pas en contrôle, hein mon vieux cochon? J'aurais pourtant juré que tu étais du genre éjaculateur précoce. Que penses-tu de ça, Heidi? »

« Donne-lui les cinq coups de cravache qu'il mérite pour être si peu coopératif, Rosalie, et ensuite laisse-moi voir si je peux faire mieux que toi, » répondit ma camarade.

Je m'exécutai sur le champ. Je fis claquer la cravache entre les cuisses d'Aro avec force et rapidité, regrettant seulement qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'espace pour manœuvrer; en effet, les anneaux qui emprisonnaient les chevilles des trois frères n'étaient pas très distancés, et en plus l'aîné des Volturi avait un surplus adipeux qui faisait en sorte que ses cuisses se touchaient presque même si ses pieds n'étaient pas collés ensemble. Après chaque coup que je lui administrais, il hurlait de plus en plus fort dans son bâillon. Le dernier coup réussit à atteindre ses testicules et il poussa un cri strident.

« Bon, j'espère vraiment que tu vas éjaculer sous les mains expertes de Heidi, parce que sinon ce sont dix coups de cravache qui t'attendent au détour, sale fils de pute, » dis-je en m'éloignant pour laisser la place à ma compagne.

Aro me dévisagea avec un regard désespéré. Pensait-il que j'aurais pitié de lui?

Pendant qu'Heidi entreprenait de le masturber à son tour mais sans les gants, je poursuivis mes explications au lieu de compter les secondes. « Alors comme je le disais tout à l'heure, Emmett est un amant fantastique, et très à l'écoute de mes besoins, en plus. Mais voyez-vous, messieurs, » dis-je en m'adressant aux trois frères, « être une esclave sexuelle et vivre dans un harem ne fait pas partie de ma liste de _besoins_, et Emmett l'a très bien compris. Nous allons quitter cet endroit pourri dans moins de vingt-quatre heures… »

Aro changea d'expression, et la colère revint déformer ses traits que je pouvais voir malgré son bâillon. Heidi était parvenue à le faire bander avec ses bons soins, mais il était clair qu'il était beaucoup trop nerveux pour éjaculer. Il devait en outre être très inconfortable à cause des points de suture qu'il avait été obligé d'avoir à la base de sa verge. Je reportai mon attention sur Gianna. La chandelle dont elle se servait pour supplicier Caius était presque toute consumée, mais cela me donna une idée pour terminer la soirée en beauté avant de redescendre chez Jasper.

« Ah! J'allais presque oublier de vous dire que lorsque j'utilise le pronom _nous_, je fais référence à tous les esclaves sous votre joug, ainsi qu'aux trois comtes de Morvalle et à Jasper Whitlock. Il semblerait en effet que votre bourreau en résidence soit devenu amnésique et qu'il ne se rappelle plus comment faire son travail, donc ce serait inutile de le laisser derrière, pas vrai? » Puis, revenant à mes compagnes, « Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec les deux autres enfoirés, les filles, mais celui-là n'a pas fini de payer pour tout le mal qu'il a fait. »

J'allai chercher une chandelle moi aussi. Il n'était pas question que j'approche du derrière souillé d'Aro avec mes mains, même gantées, mais le cierge était assez long et étroit pour que je puisse donner au gros vicieux un petit aperçu de comment on se sentait avec un corps étranger enfoncé dans le cul dans les mauvaises circonstances. « J'ai changé d'idée, cher Aro, » dis-je d'une voix suave en me plantant derrière lui. « Oublions la cravache pour le moment, et savourons enfin la douce sensation que procure un cierge introduit dans le rectum. Après tout, si c'est bon pour tes esclaves, ça ne le sera pas moins pour toi, n'est-ce pas? »

Aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces mots, je visai la craque de ses fesses à l'endroit où je savais que son anus se trouvait, et j'enfonçai la chandelle le plus rapidement et le plus profondément que j'en étais capable, la mèche du côté extérieur. Aro poussa un cri épouvantable à travers son bâillon. En voyant la réaction de leur maître, mes trois compagnes décidèrent de faire subir le même sort à ses frères. Elles prirent deux autres chandelles et les introduisirent dans le rectum de Caius et Marcus avec autant d'ardeur qu'elles m'avaient vue en mettre pour régler son compte à Aro. Les deux hommes se mirent à pousser des plaintes de douleur à leur tour, de sorte que la chambre fut bientôt remplie d'une cacophonie de lamentations étouffées qui allait vite devenir insupportable à mes oreilles.

« Bon, assurez-vous seulement d'avoir enfoncé la chandelle assez profondément dans le cul des ces deux crapules et filons d'ici. Je n'en peux déjà plus d'entendre ces ordures geindre comme des nourrissons. »

Toutefois, en observant les trois monstres de perversion une dernière fois, je réalisai qu'il manquait un élément pour que leur humiliation soit totale. Je revins sur mes pas. « Attendez une seconde, les amies, il reste un petit détail à fixer… »

Je ramassai le dernier lumignon qui traînait par terre et allai l'allumer au chandelier à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Je vins ensuite me servir de sa flamme pour faire brûler les mèches des cierges qui sortaient du postérieur des Volturi. Les trois frères hurlèrent de plus bel.

« Voyons, messieurs, il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver, » fis-je remarquer en soufflant le bout de ma chandelle. « Ce sont des cierges à combustion lente que vous avez dans le cul. Je suis presque certaine qu'une âme charitable se présentera ici avant que la mèche ne soit sur le point de vous faire regretter d'être sortis du ventre de votre maman avec une paire de fesses… »

Sur ce, je me dirigeai vers la porte, suivie de près par mes trois vaillantes copines. À l'aller, Emmett avait balisé les corridors et les escaliers que nous avions empruntés à l'aide d'une grosse craie blanche. Au retour, il nous suffisait de suivre les flèches qu'il avait pris la peine de faire pointer dans la direction des appartements de Jasper. Quinze minutes plus tard, après m'être assurée que Heidi, Renata et Gianna regagnaient le gynécée sans encombre, je frappais à la porte de l'homme dont l'amnésie avait changé la personnalité du tout au tout.

**ooooo**

**EPOV**

Il était passé minuit et ça faisait plus de deux heures que Rosalie et les trois captives qui l'accompagnaient avaient été envoyées aux Volturi. Dans l'intervalle, Esme et Bella étaient venues nous rejoindre pour discuter du déroulement de la prochaine journée, ou plutôt de la prochaine nuit, puisque nous allions partir seulement après le coucher du soleil, lorsque Emmett et Jasper seraient de retour après avoir éliminé les cinq mercenaires au service d'Aro.

Nous allions subtiliser les chariots qui étaient rangés dans un bâtiment adjacent aux écuries, et ensuite nous allions rencontrer Jacob et tous les esclaves mâles à la sortie de Volterra – ils n'allaient pas retourner dans leurs habitations – pour les prendre à bord du convoi. Toutes les esclaves du harem ainsi que les trente personnes qui étaient forcées de travailler aux cuisines et à l'entretien du château seraient de ce convoi, auquel s'ajoutaient bien sûr Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et moi-même.

Évidemment, rien de tout cela n'allait être possible si Rosalie n'avait pas réussi à rendre les Volturi inoffensifs.

Dans le salon de Jasper, la conversation allait bon train entre Carlisle, Esme, Jacob et Tanya. Bella et Alice dormaient toutes les deux du sommeil du juste, qui étendue sur un canapé, qui se servant de mes cuisses comme d'un oreiller au risque de se taper un torticolis dans quelques heures. Jasper et Emmett étaient tous les deux allés se coucher car ils devaient quitter la ville aux aurores.

Après un moment à écouter Tanya raconter à Jacob comment elle était devenue la prisonnière des Volturi à l'âge tendre de dix-sept ans suite à un raid dans son village natal en Russie par des brigands qui l'avaient trimballée jusqu'au marché de Candie, je fis remarquer, « On devrait peut-être aller voir ce qui se passe là-haut. Ça commence à me rendre anxieux que Rosalie ne soit pas encore revenue. »

« Tu t'en fais pour rien, Edward, » répliqua Jacob. « N'as-tu pas entendu ce que Bella a dit tout à l'heure? Rosalie passe la moitié de sa vie toute seule sur le domaine de ses parents parce que ces derniers préfèrent la compagnie du roi à la sienne. En théorie les Hale d'Essanges devaient prendre en charge la petite Alice quand ses parents ont voulu se débarrasser d'elle une fois pour toutes, mais en réalité c'est Rosalie qui s'est occupée de la comtesse durant toutes ces années, malgré qu'elle soit seulement de deux ans son aînée. »

« Je sais que Rosalie est une femme dévouée, Jacob, mais où est le rapport? » Demandai-je en tâchant de ne pas perdre mon calme.

Ce type avait le don de m'exaspérer…

« Le rapport est que le château a été envahi par une bande de voleurs de grands chemins pendant que Rosalie était seule avec Alice et une poignée de domestiques. C'était il y a quatre ans, je crois. Et bien, elle a réussi à leur tendre un piège et à les enfermer dans le cellier jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses serviteurs aille alerter les forces de l'ordre pour qu'elles viennent arrêter les malfrats. Cette fille n'a pas froid aux yeux, que j'te dis… »

Juste à cet instant, on frappa à la porte. J'esquissai un geste pour me lever, mais je ne pouvais rien brusquer avec Bella endormie sur moi. Carlisle fut plus rapide que moi et c'est lui qui alla ouvrir. Nous pouvions l'entendre dans la pièce voisine.

« Ah, te voilà enfin Rosalie! Edward commençait à s'inquiéter… »

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, Carlisle, » entendis-je la voix de Rosalie, légèrement exaltée, « mais il fallait tout de même endormir la méfiance de ces trois êtres répugnants. Et je viens de reconduire Heidi, Renata et Gianna au sérail… »

Carlisle réapparut au salon, accompagné de la duchesse. Elle n'était plus vêtue de la tenue vaporeuse qu'elle portait plus tôt. Elle était maintenant habillée à peu près de la même façon que Bella, avec une chemise et un pantalon.

« C'est bien tranquille ici, » commenta-t-elle en regardant à la ronde. « Je suppose qu'Emmett est déjà allé se coucher pour être en forme demain? »

« Raconte-nous donc comment ça s'est passé? » S'empressa de questionner Jacob alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre à Rosalie.

Le laquais de Bella ne savait décidément pas comment se comporter en société… Je remarquai que la main gauche de Tanya était posée sur sa cuisse, pas très loin de ses attributs masculins. Elle n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps avec lui.

Rosalie ignora sa question et se tourna vers moi à la place. Bella m'avait parlé de la propension de son amie à regarder les gens du peuple de haut. Elle n'avait pas exagéré. « Les Volturi sont à ta disposition, Edward, mais je suis trop vannée pour raconter par le menu comment je suis parvenue à mes fins. Sache toutefois que je dois aussi mon succès aux captives du harem et essaye de les remercier quand tu en auras l'occasion. Je vais retourner au gynécée et Bella me fera le résumé de votre réunion quand je la verrai demain. Tanya, est-ce que tu viens avec moi? »

L'esclave d'origine russe poussa un soupir mais elle se résigna malgré tout à lâcher la cuisse de Jacob et à se lever.

« Bonne nuit, Jacob. On se revoit demain, n'est-ce pas? » Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse à souhait.

Jacob lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Bien entendu, chère Tanya. À moins que tu ne sois toujours pas décidée à abandonner tes maîtres… »

« Ha! Ha! Très drôle… Ils peuvent bien croupir en enfer si un tel endroit existe vraiment! » Répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la sortie avec Rosalie.

Lorsqu'elles eurent quitté l'appartement de Jasper, Esme soupira, « Il faudrait que je retourne dans mes quartiers moi aussi. J'ai expliqué ce qui se tramait à tous les esclaves que j'ai vus pendant la journée, mais nous nous devons de faire comme si de rien n'était à cause de Jane qui a le nez fourré partout. Ça veut dire que je dois me lever à l'heure habituelle pour préparer les repas… »

Je vis la mine de mon père s'assombrir. Il se tourna légèrement vers la nounou de Bella qui était assise à ses côtés. « Mais, Esme, qu'en est-il de l'offre dont je vous ai fait part pendant qu'Edward s'occupait des blessures de la marquise? »

Esme rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux qui tombaient librement dans son dos. Il était clair qu'elle usait de coquetterie pour plaire à Carlisle. Et il était également très clair que mon père était tombé sous le charme de l'esclave.

« C'est que… je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, Carlisle, » dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

« Ah, Esme! Je vous en prie! Ne jouez pas les innocentes avec moi, mon cœur ne le supporterait pas! » S'emporta fiévreusement le comte. « Cela fait trois jours que je vous courtise aussi assidûment que la situation actuelle me le permet. Ne refusez pas de passer les prochaines heures en ma compagnie, car Dieu seul sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. »

« Mais… n'étiez-vous pas sur le point d'aller rendre une visite fortuite à vos anciens employeurs? » Questionna Esme en rougissant de plus bel.

« Si fait, madame, mais je ne compte nullement m'éterniser dans la chambre aux orgies. J'y vais uniquement pour faire boire un puissant soporifique aux Volturi. Vous pouvez monter chez moi tout de suite avec Jacob et Alice- »

J'interrompis mon père en l'entendant faire cette suggestion hardie. « Il est hors de question que je laisse Bella toute seule ici pendant que nous nous occupons d'Aro et de ses frères, Carlisle. Ils ne sont hélas pas les seuls dont je me méfie dans ce palais. » Je me retournai vers Jacob qui, pour faire changement, avait décidé de ne pas intervenir dans la conversation. « Jacob, je sais qu'il te tarde d'aller te reposer en vue de la journée qui t'attend dans quelques heures, mais peux-tu patienter une demi-heure de plus avec Esme avant de retourner dans le confort de l'infirmerie? »

Le palefrenier me dévisagea comme si je venais de dire la pire des idioties. Mon ton un peu sarcastique ne lui avait probablement pas échappé non plus.

« Tu t'en fais beaucoup trop pour Bella, Edward. Tu n'as qu'à l'enfermer à double tour dans ta chambre si tu crains à ce point que quelqu'un vienne s'en prendre à elle à cette heure ridicule. Tout le monde sait que les Volturi sont les seuls qui restent éveillés toute la nuit dans ce foutu château. »

Je devais bien admettre que Jacob n'avait pas tort… et il en profitait pour me faire sentir comme le dernier des imbéciles.

« C'est bon, nous allons tous quitter l'appartement de Jasper ensemble, alors, » fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras tandis que Jacob se chargeait d'Alice. Esme et Carlisle étaient déjà à l'extérieur.

« Prends les devants, Carlisle. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

Je ne fis qu'un bref arrêt dans mes quartiers pour installer Bella dans mon lit sans me donner la peine de la dévêtir. Je verrouillai ensuite ma porte et courus rejoindre les autres dans le corridor qui conduisait chez mon père. Je vis Carlisle ouvrir la porte et faire entrer ses invités, mais je décidai de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Il ressortit au bout d'un moment avec le nécessaire pour droguer les Volturi.

« Il me restait de la tisane que j'avais préparée plus tôt, » expliqua-t-il.

Nous arrivâmes devant la chambre de débauche cinq minutes plus tard. J'ouvris la porte doucement, et je compris tout de suite pourquoi l'ambiance semblait si tranquille de l'extérieur. Les trois frères étaient entravés au beau milieu de la chambre, leurs chevilles emprisonnées dans les fers fixés au plancher de bois, et leurs poignets attachés aux chaînes qui descendaient du plafond. Pour ajouter à l'humiliation, ils étaient flambant nus et avaient été muselés.

En m'approchant d'eux, je réalisai la raison de leurs gémissements incessants: ils avaient tous les trois un cierge enfoncé dans la cavité anale, et le bout en était allumé. La scène était d'un cocasse à se rouler par terre.

Carlisle se précipita vers eux pour retirer les bâillons qui étouffaient leurs plaintes. Aro toussa à plusieurs reprises avant de parler. Il était à la fois blême et bouillonnant de rage. Je m'avisai qu'il y avait un tas d'excréments entre ses jambes. Misère, qu'est-ce que Rosalie avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il soit incapable de se retenir?

« De mieux en mieux, Edward, vraiment, » persifla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. « D'abord il y a eu cette Isabella qui s'en est prise à mon phallus bien-aimé, et ensuite arrive cette duchesse complètement tarée qui se croit tout permis… »

En l'entendant passer ce commentaire cynique, je me demandai si Aro jouait encore la comédie ou s'il était vraiment inconscient du fait qu'il n'avait plus le gros bout du bâton.

« Eh bien, Aro, à ma défense je ne suis pas responsable de l'esclave Rosalie, » répliquai-je candidement. « De plus, on ne sait jamais sur quel genre de caractère on va tomber lorsqu'on kidnappe des femmes à gauche et à droite… »

« Cesse de nous narguer et dis-nous ce que tu es venu faire ici, sale petite vermine! » S'emporta Caius quand il vit que je ne faisais aucun geste pour le libérer lui et ses frères.

« Nous sommes venus voir dans quel état la duchesse d'Essanges vous a laissés, » répondit Carlisle à ma place. « Edward, est-ce toi qui lui a suggéré de s'amuser avec des lumignons sur ces messieurs? »

Il faisait exprès d'avoir l'air outré.

« Tu plaisantes, Carlisle? Si Rosalie avait agi selon mon idée, il n'y aurait pas que de la merde et de la pisse sur le sol en ce moment. Il y aurait aussi une mare de sang… »

« Donc tu avoues être de connivence avec elle, n'est-ce pas mon grand? » Interrogea Aro avec une voix étonnamment calme. « Et laisse-moi deviner, comme tu n'as pas l'air pressé de nous libérer, cela veut dire que tu es venu nous achever? »

Je pris un air dégoûté pour lui répondre. « Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, Aro. La preuve, c'est que si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait dès la seconde où tu as continué de battre la marquise de Courville alors qu'elle était déjà sans connaissance. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, alors, espèce d'hypocrite? » Répéta Caius.

« Nous sommes ici pour nous assurer que vous allez vous tenir tranquilles pendant que nous filons en douce, » répondit Carlisle.

« Ah oui? Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre? » Demanda Marcus dont les nerfs étaient à deux doigts de craquer.

« Vous avez le choix d'obtempérer et de boire la tisane somnifère du bon docteur sans faire de chichi, » répondis-je placidement. « Si vous ne le faites pas, croyez-moi, je ne me gênerai pas pour utiliser sur vous des tortures plus sinistres que celles que Rosalie et ses comparses vous ont infligées. »

Carlisle était déjà en train de verser le breuvage soporifique dans trois verres.

Aro avait perdu toutes ses couleurs à présent. « Fils de pute, tu vas payer très cher pour ce que tu nous fais endurer! »

« C'est de ma défunte épouse dont vous parlez, Aro, » commenta mon père. « Je vous prierais donc d'utiliser un langage moins offensant si vous tenez à la mentionner au passage, sans quoi je pourrais être tenté d'augmenter la dose de somnifère et de vous envoyer _ad patres _au lieu de simplement vous faire faire une longue sieste. »

« Si vous vous échappez, mes mercenaires auront votre peau et celle de tous mes esclaves, Carlisle, » poursuivit quand même le seigneur de Volterra. « Et vous serez tous pendus sur la place centrale pour insubordination. »

« Encore faudrait-il que tes mercenaires soient en mesure de nous attraper, connard d'enculé. Au fait, comment se sent-on avec un cierge allumé dans le popotin? Pas trop incommodé, j'espère, parce que je n'ai nullement l'intention d'y toucher, surtout que tes fesses sont pleines de merde et que je ne voudrais pas me souiller avant d'aller réchauffer la marquise, » rétorquai-je, toujours aussi flegmatique.

« Ah! Je savais bien qu'il se réservait la jeune aristocrate arrogante pour son propre plaisir! » S'exclama Caius.

« Ferme-la, sale pourriture! » Ripostai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je m'avisai que son torse et ses parties génitales étaient recouverts d'une mince pellicule de cire durcie. J'espérais qu'il avait souffert pour la peine sous les soins de celle qui s'était acharnée sur lui. S'il ne m'avait pas tant tardé d'aller rejoindre Bella, je me serais servi d'une cravache pour lui enlever cette croûte de cire et je me serais arrêté uniquement quand j'aurais vu le sang perler sur sa chair irritée.

« Avant que mon père ne vous fasse boire sa drogue, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que c'est justement à cause de la présence de cette jeune noble dans le palais et de ce qu'elle a subi de votre part à tous les trois que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en mains en ce qui concerne le sort des esclaves. Voyez-vous, je suis amoureux d'Isabella et je me trouve dans une impasse si je reste ici avec elle. Que feriez-vous à ma place? Inutile de répondre, c'est seulement une question rhétorique. » Puis, m'adressant à mon père, « Que puis-je faire pour te faciliter la tâche, Carlisle? »

« Assure-toi juste que ces salopards gardent leur bouche ouverte et qu'ils avalent tout le contenu de leur verre sans le recracher. »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il s'avança vers Marcus et ordonna, « Allez, cher monsieur, ouvrez grand la bouche et avalez la tisane du bon docteur Cullen… »

**ooooo**

**BPOV**

Lorsque j'étais allée retrouver Edward et les autres chez Jasper pour discuter des détails logistiques, il était déjà tard et j'avais peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Peut-être que les effets de la drogue que j'avais prise au matin ne s'étaient pas tout à fait complètement dissipés, ou alors c'était la discussion que j'avais eue avec les captives du harem qui m'avait demandé un certain effort; toujours est-il que j'eus tôt fait de m'endormir, allongée sur la causeuse que je partageais avec Edward, la tête appuyée sur ses cuisses.

J'ignore combien de temps je passai dans les bras de Morphée, mais la sensation de mains qui s'affairaient sur moi me fit sortir de mon sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux, prise d'une soudaine panique. Je réalisai que je reposais dans un lit, à présent, et que quelqu'un essayait de m'enlever mes vêtements.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bella? Est-ce que tes blessures te font souffrir? » Entendis-je Edward me demander.

Il avait dû me ramener dans sa chambre quand la réunion s'était terminée. Le son de sa voix me calma instantanément. Il était en train de faire glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes et il procédait tout doucement afin de ne pas provoquer trop de friction sur ma peau sensible. La douleur causée par les points de suture n'était pas aussi pénible à supporter que ce qu'Edward avait prédit la veille. Ou bien c'est que mon seuil de tolérance à la souffrance était élevé…

« La douleur n'est pas si terrible que ça, Edward, » finis-je par répondre en essayant de m'appuyer sur mes coudes pour mieux le voir.

Il réussit à retirer mon pantalon et le jeta par terre négligemment. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée, alors, » dit-il.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air repentant du tout.

« Chéri, si tu ne voulais pas me réveiller, pourquoi diable es-tu en train de me dévêtir en ce moment? » Demandai-je avec une moue faussement offusquée. « Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je fais dans ta chambre? Je croyais que tu voulais que je demeure au sérail d'ici notre départ… »

« C'est ce que j'avais prévu, en effet. Mais je n'avais pas envie de revenir dans une chambre vide après ma visite aux Volturi. Et pour répondre à ta première question, j'ai pensé que tu serais plus confortable pour dormir si tu étais nue… »

Il avait son sourire en coin qui me rendait toute molle et auquel je ne pouvais résister.

« Et bien je n'ai plus sommeil, figure-toi. »

Non seulement n'avais-je plus envie de dormir, mais j'avais commencé à mouiller au simple contact des mains d'Edward sur ma peau. J'espérais vraiment qu'il me servait cette excuse juste pour évaluer mon état d'esprit, mais qu'il avait une autre idée en tête.

« Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger, trésor? » Questionna-t-il innocemment.

Il y avait une lueur amusée dans ses yeux émeraude. Est-ce qu'il cherchait à me provoquer, ou quoi? Son regard n'envoyait pas le même message que ses paroles.

« Edward, pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de jouer avec mes nerfs! » M'exclamai-je en me laissant retomber sur le matelas, sentant un début de frustration m'envahir.

Il ignora ma remarque et commença à masser mes mollets. Mon cœur se mit à battre de façon erratique. S'il continuait à me caresser mais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin, je serais obligée de quémander comme une chienne en chaleur. J'étais pathétique.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir laissé cette ordure d'Aro te faire du mal. J'aurais dû l'étrangler sur le champ… »

Il émit un profond soupir et lâcha mes jambes, comme s'il était pris d'un malaise subit.

« Edward, je t'en prie, cesse de ressasser le passé! Si tu veux parler d'Aro au lieu de me faire l'amour une dernière fois avant que nous ne quittions cet endroit de malheur, dis-moi plutôt comment ça s'est passé en haut cette nuit, » répliquai-je un peu sèchement.

S'il n'avait pas envie de moi ce matin et qu'il était absorbé par autre chose, inutile d'insister, réalisai-je platement. Mais Edward s'approcha de mon visage et me regarda avec surprise, et au lieu d'aller de l'avant avec ma suggestion, il dit, « Vraiment, Bella, tu veux faire l'amour? Tu n'as pas trop mal? »

« Je t'ai déjà répondu que non, Edward. Et il se trouve que me faire réveiller par un homme qui prend plaisir à me voir flambant nue, ça m'excite terriblement. Alors pour répondre moi aussi à ta question de tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller me chercher quelque chose à manger, parce que c'est toi que j'ai envie de manger, mon amour. »

Le seul ennui, c'est que même si je voulais lui sauter dessus, je ne pouvais rien précipiter à cause de mes foutues plaies.

« Oh, Bella! Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça! » Répondit le dresseur d'esclave en retrouvant son sourire. Il tira sur les manches de ma chemise déboutonnée avant que j'aie moi-même le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement qui lui aurait démontré l'ampleur du désir que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je devais avoir une expression dépitée car il poursuivit, « Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras me savourer plus tard, ma chérie, mais j'ai trop envie de toi pour attendre plus longtemps. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi pour l'instant… »

Si j'avais été en possession de tous mes moyens, je lui aurais dit que je voulais être en contrôle de son plaisir à cette minute même. J'espérais sincèrement qu'un jour il me laisse initier et diriger nos caresses. Mais puisqu'il m'avait assurée que je pourrais le goûter après, de quoi je me plaignais, au juste?

_Profite plu__tôt de cet homme qui te désire ardemment et qui connaît tous les trucs pour amener une femme au septième ciel… _

Une fois qu'il eut retiré ma chemise, Edward me retourna posément sur mon estomac et écarta mes jambes. Je poussai un petit cri de saisissement. Qu'avait-il l'intention de me faire? J'eus bientôt la réponse quand je sentis ses mains effleurer délicatement l'intérieur de mes cuisses en contournant les quelques cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient. Lentement ses doigts remontèrent vers le haut de mon entrejambe, là où je savais être déjà toute humide, causant cet émoi si particulier dans mes entrailles et me faisant mouiller encore plus. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer la plainte de volupté que je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre. Edward continua de masser gentiment mon entrecuisse, puis il atteignit ma fente et écarta mes petites lèvres pour s'aventurer à l'intérieur de mon intimité. S'il avait touché à mon clitoris par la même occasion, j'aurais sans doute joui sur le champ. Je poussai une autre plainte, perdue dans une mer de sensations exaltantes, et je bougeai mon bassin vers le haut pour approfondir le contact avec ses doigts. Je flottais trop haut pour être embarrassée par mes mouvements qui témoignaient clairement de mon état d'excitation extrême. Pourtant, j'aurais dû avoir honte de me comporter de la sorte; j'étais en train de devenir une parfaite libertine, foutue merde.

« Est-ce que c'est bon, marquise? » Souffla mon amant au creux de mon oreille.

« Bon Dieu, Edward, surtout ne t'arrête pas…, » marmonnai-je dans l'édredon.

Je devais être cramoisie, mais ça m'était égal. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'étais toute pantelante. J'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne dans la seconde.

« Patience, Bella, » murmura-t-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. « Tu es trempée de désir et tu me voudrais tout de suite en toi, mais ça fait des heures que je rêve de te déguster… en commençant par ici. »

Les doigts habiles d'Edward continuèrent leur mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de mon sexe, exacerbant mes sens à la limite du tolérable, et tout à coup il les retira et les remplaça par sa langue. Je crus que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. Je réalisai que pour utiliser sa langue de façon aussi adroite, il avait écarté davantage mes jambes et soulevé mes hanches afin de s'allonger et d'avoir la tête exactement en dessous de ma chatte. Ce fut plus fort que moi; la délicieuse pression que mon amant exerçait sur mes parois internes avec sa langue ainsi que sa bouche créant une succion pour aspirer mon nectar m'amenèrent à onduler du bassin de haut en bas.

« Tut, tut, trésor, essaye de rester tranquille, » me sermonna le comte entre deux allers-retours avec sa langue.

Ma parole, ne réalisait-il pas que j'étais sur le point de défaillir à cause de ses attouchements téméraires?

« Je n'en peux plus, Edward, fais quelque chose pour me délivrer de ce supplice! » Finis-je par dire en tournant la tête sur le côté pour qu'il m'entende clairement.

« Agréable supplice, n'est-ce pas? » Se contenta-t-il de répondre en laissant en suspens pour la deuxième fois ce qu'il était en train de me faire.

La seconde suivante la langue d'Edward reprenait ses droits sur ma chatte et il la fit longer l'intérieur de ma fente jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre mon clitoris gonflé au possible par tant de stimulations indirectes. Il aspira toute la région de mon bouton nerveux avec sa bouche, et je fus emportée par un orgasme absurdement puissant qui dura une éternité et qui laissa mes jambes molles comme de la gélatine. Je craignais de m'effondrer de tout mon poids sur mon amoureux, mais il s'était déjà repositionné derrière moi sur ses genoux et il me tenait maintenant par la croupe. Je sentis sa verge en érection contre mes fesses et je me demandai à quel moment il avait pris le temps de retirer ses vêtements. J'avais peut-être vraiment perdu la notion du temps pendant que je jouissais comme une dévergondée de la pire espèce...

« Ah, mon amour! Si tu savais le plaisir que je prends à te regarder fondre grâce à mes soins particuliers, » commenta le comte d'une voix rauque de désir. « Ça m'excite au plus haut point…»

Je n'aurais pas pu le contredire, car j'avais en effet l'impression que son membre viril était dur comme du marbre lorsqu'il l'introduisit en moi par derrière. Me faire envahir de la sorte provoqua un regain d'excitation dans mes entrailles. Sentir le sexe d'Edward au plus profond de moi était diablement aphrodisiaque. Mes jus recommencèrent à couler, rendant la pénétration d'autant plus facile.

Mon amant entreprit un lent mouvement de va-et-vient dans mon intimité, et je compris qu'il ne voulait pas aller trop vite pour me donner le temps d'avoir une autre montée de désir. En même temps qu'il me procurait de nouvelles sensations voluptueuses en enfonçant sa verge jusqu'au plus profond de mon sexe humide, il se pencha sur moi et se mit à caresser mes seins. Ceux-ci n'étaient plus tout à fait en contact avec le matelas étant donné ma position actuelle. J'avais le postérieur en l'air et j'étais appuyée sur mes coudes depuis qu'Edward s'était délecté de mon essence.

« Si tu savais comme c'est bon d'être en toi, Bella! » Murmura-t-il encore dans mon oreille. Un autre frisson me parcourut lorsqu'il fit promener ses lèvres derrière mon lobe et le long de ma nuque afin d'y déposer de légers baisers. « Tu es délicieusement serrée et toute chaude, et je pourrais passer des heures à te posséder comme ça… »

Hélas, nous n'avions pas ces heures à notre disposition…

« … Mais nous allons devoir occuper le reste de la journée avec des activités moins agréables, j'en ai bien peur… »

Tout en parlant, Edward s'affairait sur ma poitrine de manière experte, pétrissant mes seins et titillant mes mamelons à tour de rôle, et cela fut amplement suffisant pour me ramener au bord d'un précipice de plaisir défiant toute description. Il avait également adopté un rythme plus rapide dans le va-et-vient qui allait le mener à son propre orgasme, et bientôt je me sentis entrer en combustion.

« Edward, je suis tout près de venir, » dis-je entre deux respirations saccadées. « Alors cesse de parler et prends-moi plus vite et plus fort tout de suite! »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, marquise, » répondit-il malicieusement.

Je tournai la tête et le vis sourire de toutes ses dents. Il donna un coup de rein plus vigoureux et cela eut pour effet d'aller frapper une zone plus réactive au fond de mon vagin. Une vague orgasmique m'envahit immédiatement, et je sentis mes parois se contracter à plusieurs reprises autour du phallus d'Edward pour accueillir les ondes de plaisir intense. Mon amoureux trouva son soulagement presqu'au même moment; tandis qu'il cambrait les reins en prononçant mon nom à répétition, je sentis sa semence inonder mon sexe par à-coups. Lorsque toutes les ondes de volupté se furent enfin dissipées – les siennes comme les miennes – il m'enserra la taille et nous fit basculer dans le lit tout en gardant son sexe enfoui dans mes entrailles. J'étais maintenant étendue sur le dos par-dessus lui, la tête dans son cou. Je ne voulais pas bouger tout de suite car j'étais bien avec son phallus ancré en moi comme si j'étais son havre, l'endroit où il se plaisait le plus et qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Je pouvais quand même sentir son cœur battre à un rythme fou dans sa poitrine.

Lorsque Edward eut retrouvé un pouls normal, je me résignai à changer de position pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je me redressai lentement et m'installai à califourchon sur ses abdominaux, perdant le doux contact avec sa verge et laissant par la même occasion une coulée de fluides s'échapper de ma chatte. Dans cette nouvelle position, par contre, je gratifiais mon amant d'une vue imprenable sur ma poitrine dont les mamelons durcis semblaient le narguer. Je me penchai vers son beau visage aux traits à la fois virils et angéliques et lui adressai un sourire enjôleur. Le désir charnel que j'éprouvais pour lui était toujours là; ironiquement il devenait plus fort d'heure en heure même si à la tombée de la nuit nous allions devoir sortir de notre bulle et affronter avec les autres un destin dont il était impossible de prédire l'issue. En fait nous allions devoir sortir de notre bulle bien avant ce soir car il fallait préparer la fuite de tous les esclaves du palais. Si je voulais encore profiter d'Edward, je n'avais plus une minute à perdre. Il m'observait intensément, dans l'expectative.

« À présent, mon amour, c'est à mon tour de te goûter, » finis-je par dire d'une voix rauque mais enjouée.

Je me penchai davantage afin de m'emparer de ses lèvres pleines comme un fruit mûr et je commençai à les mordiller…

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, une longue journée s'annonce pour Edward et Bella. Le prochain chapitre risque donc d'être assez long aussi.**

**Certaines d'entre vous**** m'ont demandé s'il y aura une suite à cette histoire afin de connaître le destin de Bella et d'Edward lorsqu'ils seront libres. Il va y avoir un épilogue dans lequel nous allons savoir comment cette fic se termine pour tous les personnages principaux, mais pas de suite en tant que telle.**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre pendant la confection de mes pâtisseries de Noël, entre deux fournées de tartelettes au sirop d'érable et de sablés à la cassonade, et entre mes truffes royales à la liqueur d'orange et mes médaillons au chocolat. Il faut vraiment me croire quand je dis que l'écriture est une drogue pour moi…**

**De retour en janvier pour la suite.**

**Fleur, mille mercis pour ta collaboration.**

**Un merci spécial à xalexeex25 pour avoir posté la 600ème review.**

**Milk.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A****/****N: la plupart des personnages de cette fiction érotico historique sont la propriété de la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, et je ne fais que les lui emprunter parce qu'ils sont ma source d'inspiration.**

**Nous approchons de la conclusion, et je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir eu la patience de me suivre pendant tout ce temps (presque un an déjà) et de m'avoir envoyé vos commentaires pour m'encourager à persévérer.**

**Je voudrais mentionner que j'ai mis un lien sur mon profil si vous êtes intéressées à aller voir à quoi ressemble le château que Bella décrit dans ce chapitre.**

**Sans plus attendre, voici donc le chapitre qui relate la libération des esclaves. **

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre vingt-quatrième: Deux amants, dix prisonniers et cent affranchis.

**BPOV**

_« À présent, mon amour, c'est à mon tour de te goûter, » finis-je par dire d'une voix rauque mais enjouée._

_Je me penchai davantage afin de m'emparer de ses lèvres pleines comme un fruit mûr et je commençai à les mordiller… _

La bouche charnue d'Edward avait un goût exquis qui rappelait les sous-bois; j'aurais aimé pouvoir la savourer pendant une éternité – et aller l'explorer plus en profondeur – mais il y avait autre chose que je voulais expérimenter avec mon amant avant que notre horaire chargé nous oblige à nous séparer pour la journée.

Edward se laissa déguster pendant plusieurs secondes, les yeux fermés et une expression de béatitude traversant son visage dont je ne me lassais pas d'admirer la perfection. Il semblait beaucoup apprécier la sensation de mes lèvres qui couraient sur les siennes, de mes dents qui les titillaient sans merci. Du moins si je me fiais à sa respiration plus forte et à son cœur qui avait recommencé à battre plus vite…

Finalement je passai ma langue une dernière fois sur sa bouche, imaginant qu'elle était un sorbet rafraîchissant, et juste comme il entrouvrait ses lèvres, je m'en détachai doucement mais avec fermeté. Je savais que si je succombais au comte, qui de toute évidence voulait approfondir ce long baiser que je m'appliquais à lui donner avec toute la ferveur dont j'étais capable pour compenser mon manque d'expérience, j'allais perdre ma concentration et je ne pourrais pas aller de l'avant avec ce qui me trottait dans la tête.

« Reste tranquille, chéri, » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

« Tu veux ma mort ou quoi, ma toute belle? » Dit-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

« Je t'ai à peine effleuré, » pouffai-je dans son cou. « Le meilleur reste encore à venir… »

« Je suis ton esclave, oh marquise adorée. »

Son sourire craquant allait venir à bout de mes résolutions si je ne me décidais pas à agir sur le champ.

J'entrepris donc de faire traîner des baisers en commençant à sa mâchoire et en suivant la ligne de son cou, descendant inéluctablement vers sa poitrine duveteuse. Je l'entendis pousser une plainte rauque et je sentis ses deux mains agripper mes cheveux pour me retenir à lui plus fermement. Cela suffit à déclencher un tiraillement dans mon bas-ventre et à me faire mouiller de plus belle, car entendre Edward manifester son désir grandissant contribuait à faire monter le mien d'autant. J'étais toujours en train de le chevaucher, et lorsque je m'appliquai à sucer un de ses mamelons, j'eus l'impression qu'il était parcouru par un frisson d'extase. Ah! Ainsi donc les hommes aussi étaient sensibles à ce genre de caresse! Cela valait la peine de m'attarder un peu plus sur les pectoraux du dresseur d'esclaves, alors… Je repris le même manège avec l'autre mamelon, et cette fois-ci je fus récompensée par un gémissement de plaisir évident.

« Tu aimes ça quand je te stimule de cette manière, Edward? » Demandai-je en relevant momentanément la tête.

C'était une question rhétorique plus qu'autre chose, mais je fus ravie qu'Edward me réponde malgré tout, « Bella, je ne sais pas si tu peux imaginer comment je me sens en ce moment, à quel point tu me rends heureux… »

« Attends, trésor, tu n'as encore rien vu, » fis-je en reprenant son mamelon durci dans ma bouche pour voir quelles autres réactions je pourrais provoquer.

Comment en étais-je arrivée à avoir assez confiance en mes capacités de séductrice pour tenir un tel discours? En l'espace de deux jours, Edward avait réussi à me faire sentir que j'étais la femme la plus douée de la terre lorsqu'il s'agissait de régner sur les sens de mon partenaire. Pourvu que je ne le déçoive pas dans les prochaines minutes…

Tout en gardant ma bouche rivée sur la poitrine de mon amant, je fis voyager mes mains le long de ses côtes vers le bas, puis par-dessus mes cuisses pour pouvoir les placer derrière moi, où je sentais l'érection d'Edward faire pression entre mes fesses. Bon Dieu que c'était excitant de sentir son membre viril si dur grâce à mes attentions et aussi – je n'étais pas dupe – parce que la simple vue de mes attributs féminins avait la capacité de le faire bander comme un étalon. Une fois que j'eus atteint son phallus, je réalisai que j'arrivais à peine à l'effleurer de mes doigts si je restais penchée vers l'avant. À contrecoeur je me résolus à me décoller de son torse, et Edward en profita pour délaisser mes cheveux et s'emparer de mes seins en me lançant un regard à la fois lascif et impénitent. Ce fut à mon tour de gémir de plaisir.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, je vais perdre la raison si tu profites de moi comme ça! » Protestai-je sans grande conviction.

« Mais… c'est exactement ce que je cherche à faire, ma mignonne, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes pour te faire ta fête… »

Il soupira. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es tellement irrésistible! »

Je me repositionnai de manière à être hors d'atteinte du dompteur d'esclaves et à avoir sa verge devant moi. Bordel de merde, je brûlais d'envie de l'introduire lentement en moi en m'empalant dessus! Mais avant il y avait un autre endroit où je voulais la sentir…

J'écartai les jambes d'Edward afin de me placer au milieu, sur mes genoux, et je me penchai pour prendre le plus que je pouvais de son phallus dans ma bouche. Mon amoureux arqua le bassin en réponse à ce geste auquel il ne s'attendait probablement pas. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter là; je voulais qu'Edward perde le contrôle et qu'il se libère au fond de ma gorge, si la chose était possible. Je voulais être en mesure de le faire jouir avec ma bouche, de lui prouver que je pouvais faire une _fellation_ sans qu'il ait besoin de m'expliquer comment procéder. Je péchais peut-être par orgueil en voulant faire pareille démonstration, mais je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre. Ce n'est pas comme si Edward allait me punir si je ne parvenais pas à le faire venir dans ma bouche…

Lorsque j'eus réussi à mettre son pénis presque en entier dans ma bouche, le plus loin dont j'en étais capable tout en demeurant confortable et en ne risquant pas de m'étouffer, très lentement et de manière instinctive je commençai à lui appliquer une succion ainsi qu'un mouvement de va-et-vient. En même temps, j'allai caresser ses testicules avec mes doigts un peu fébriles. Edward agrippa encore mes cheveux et se mit à onduler du bassin.

« Putain de bon Dieu, Bella! » Dit-il d'une voix chargée de désir.

Je continuai de pomper son sexe, de le faire aller loin dans ma gorge et le faire ressortir pour en lécher le gland et le stimuler dans toute sa longueur avec mes dents, délicatement et à répétition, provoquant une multitude de frissons et de plaintes langoureuses chez mon amant. La façon dont il tenait ma tête me guidait dans mes actions, et bientôt j'augmentai le rythme et la force d'aspiration, essayant d'imaginer que la verge d'Edward était un sucre d'orge géant. Il était évident que les soins que j'apportais à son sexe procuraient au comte un très vif plaisir, et cela m'excitait moi aussi terriblement. Mon humidité recommença à s'écouler le long de mes cuisses, et je sentais presque mon clitoris gonfler à vue d'œil. Sacrebleu, j'avais l'impression que si je frottais mes jambes ensemble à l'instant même je serais en mesure de jouir une fois encore.

Au bout de quelques minutes de mes manipulations lubriques, Edward finit par dire d'une voix à peine audible, « Bella, chérie, je suis sur le point de jouir, et je ne veux pas venir dans ta bouche, même si je vois bien qu'elle sait faire des choses fantastiques. »

« Mais, Edward, je voulais… enfin je souhaitais…, » bafouillai-je en arrêtant de m'activer sur son pénis.

« Tut, tut, pas de mais, trésor, » me coupa-t-il gentiment. « Je veux garder cette expérience pour plus tard. Pour l'instant je sais ce que tu meurs d'envie de faire… »

Comment pouvait-il avoir deviné que je rêvais d'enfoncer sa verge au plus profond de mes entrailles? Il me regardait à présent avec comme du défi dans ses yeux perçants, alors j'abdiquai.

« Je vais t'absorber en moi, Edward, » dis-je avec conviction, bien qu'avec une voix éraillée en soutenant son regard. « Je vais te posséder et tu vas crier mon nom comme tu n'as jamais crié le nom d'aucune fille avant moi! »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'anticipation en m'entendant prononcer cette phrase. Je me plaçai de façon à ce que l'entrée de mon vagin soit directement au dessus de son membre viril engorgé et prêt à rendre grâce, et je m'empalai lascivement dessus. Edward poussa une plainte gutturale et je le sentis se décharger en moi à la seconde où il alla se perdre au fond de mon intimité.

« Isabellaaaa! » Cria-t-il en même temps, et comme je n'attendais que son soulagement pour me laisser emporter par mon propre orgasme qui était imminent depuis tout à l'heure, je jouis à mon tour, d'autant plus facilement qu'Edward avait assailli mon clitoris avec son pouce pendant que je le chevauchais de la sorte.

« Oh oui Edward, oh ouiiii! » Hurlai-je en me contractant et en pulsant autour de lui.

Quand la marée de plaisir dans laquelle je baignais se fut retirée, je me penchai sur Edward et l'embrassai fougueusement. Il me rendit mon baiser au centuple.

**ooooo**

Peu de temps après notre dernière étreinte, Edward et moi nous séparâmes pour la journée. Il devait aller s'assurer que tous les esclaves du palais en dehors des femmes du harem avaient été mis au courant de ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Il fallait qu'il leur donne le lieu de rendez-vous, en l'occurrence la grande cour à côté des écuries.

En comptant les esclaves sexuelles, les lavandières, les cuisinières et les hommes à tout faire, il y avait une cinquantaine d'esclaves qui vivaient dans l'enceinte du château. À ceux-ci, il fallait ajouter les hommes qui travaillaient aux champs, et le total s'élevait donc en tout à une centaine de personnes qui allaient recouvrer leur liberté dans quelques heures, si tout se déroulait comme prévu. Edward m'avait confié que son père et lui avaient fait boire un puissant somnifère aux Volturi, et que ceux-ci en seraient quittes pour roupiller jusqu'à l'heure de notre départ, peut-être même plus longtemps. Il allait devoir s'occuper d'endormir la méfiance d'Alec lorsque celui-ci réaliserait que les trois frères ne faisaient pas appel à ses services comme à l'accoutumée.

Pour ma part, j'avais reçu la mission de piéger Jane afin de la rendre inoffensive elle aussi, sans quoi elle pourrait bien parcourir la ville pour demander du renfort auprès des habitants si par malheur elle apprenait notre plan. Cette fille était une vipère dont il fallait se méfier. Elle pourrait tout faire foirer si on ne lui réglait pas son compte au plus vite.

Les mercenaires qui servaient de vigiles à l'extérieur de la ville allaient être mis hors d'état de nuire par Jasper et Emmett, mais j'ignorais de quelle manière car je n'avais pas osé demander de détails à Edward sur le sort qui attendait ces brutes prêtes à obéir aveuglément aux ordres des Volturi.

J'allai rejoindre Rosalie à la salle à manger du gynécée. Edward ne m'avait pas donné de détails non plus sur ce que ma dame de compagnie avait fait subir aux seigneurs de Volterra avant qu'il n'aille leur rendre visite avec Carlisle, mais je savais qu'elle avait réussi à les immobiliser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Eh bien, que cela serve de leçon à ces personnages monstrueux qui enlevaient les femmes pour renflouer leur réserve d'esclaves sexuelles! Je souhaitais que leurs agissements finissent par être reconnus par la justice et qu'ils payent pour leurs crimes.

Rosalie était en train de se servir un petit déjeuner copieux composé d'omelette aux champignons, de tranches de jambon, de croissants, de fromages et de fruits frais.

« Ah te revoilà enfin, Bella! » S'exclama-t-elle en me voyant me diriger vers elle. « Ne fais pas cette tête là, voyons! Je sais que j'ai l'air de m'empiffrer, mais la vérité c'est qu'il faut prendre des forces ce matin car c'est peut-être notre dernier vrai repas avant longtemps. »

Elle avait raison, et j'eus tôt fait de remplir mon assiette autant que la sienne.

Nous allâmes nous installer à une table inoccupée par d'autres captives car je voulais pouvoir parler à Rosalie en privé. À peine venions-nous de nous asseoir que l'intendante du gynécée nous aperçut et nous fit signe d'aller la voir. Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi Jane voulait-elle nous parler?

C'est alors que je réalisai que je ne portais pas la tenue vestimentaire réglementaire des esclaves sexuelles et que cela devait la faire tiquer.

« Isabella, pourquoi n'es-tu pas vêtue comme les autres prisonnières du harem? Tu sais qu'Edward de Morvalle va te punir pour cet écart de conduite, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait vécu sur une autre planète pendant les deux derniers jours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Jane? » Lui répondis-je comme si je m'adressais à une des domestiques au château de mes parents et en la fixant avec insistance. « À qui crois-tu que j'ai emprunté cette chemise et ce pantalon? Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si Aro m'a arraché la peau du dos et que je ne peux plus me montrer dans des tenues vaporeuses. »

Plutôt que de me lancer une autre de ses remarques qui avaient pour seul but de m'intimider, Jane préféra tenter sa chance avec Rosalie. « Et toi, duchesse, comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà redescendue de chez tes maîtres? Ils n'ont pourtant pas l'habitude de retourner les filles au sérail de si bonne heure. »

« De si bonne heure? » Répéta mon amie, faisant exprès d'avoir l'air un peu idiote. « Voilà plusieurs heures que le soleil s'est levé, Jane, et les trois empotés qui régentent cet endroit ont demandé grâce bien avant le chant du coq, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Après tout, nous étions quatre pour répondre à leurs besoins la nuit dernière… »

Jane ne trouva rien à répliquer, et comme nous restions plantées devant elle en attendant une autre question de sa part, elle fit un geste de la main pour nous donner notre congé. « Ce sera tout, mesdemoiselles, mais sachez que je vous ai à l'œil. Et les Volturi seront avisés que tu les as traités d'empotés, duchesse. Emmett va t'apprendre le respect, je peux te le garantir. »

Rosalie sourit de toutes ses dents. « Ah, mais Emmett Cullen peut m'apprendre le respect autant qu'il veut, chère intendante de mes deux. Je suis son esclave toute dévouée. »

Sans en rajouter, nous retournâmes à notre table. Tout en commençant à manger, je questionnai ma compagne, « Je t'ai raconté ma nuit chez les Volturi l'autre fois, Rose. Je m'attends à ce que tu me donnes quelques détails sur la tienne. »

La duchesse d'Essanges pencha la tête de côté, un sourcil légèrement relevé. « Je ne suis pas certaine que tes chastes oreilles pourraient supporter mon récit, Bella, » dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse? Pensait-elle que j'étais toujours cette jeune vierge innocente qui l'avait remise à sa place sur le pont de la caravelle la semaine précédente? Elle devait pourtant savoir que mon séjour à Volterra m'avait complètement désinhibée, surtout après les discussions que nous avions eues dernièrement…

« Tu sais très bien que mes oreilles ne sont plus chastes du tout, Rose. Tu n'as pas besoin de les épargner, » répondis-je en faisant mine d'être offusquée.

Rosalie regarda par-dessus mon épaule avant de parler à nouveau. « Bon, Jane a quitté la salle à manger, alors on ne risque plus rien. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que les Volturi ne m'ont pas vraiment impressionnée, Bella. D'accord, je comprends qu'ils aient pu parvenir à leurs fins durant toutes ces années en brutalisant les femmes, mais il suffisait de trouver leur point faible et de l'exploiter, ce que j'ai fait avec l'aide de Renata, Heidi et Gianna. Je dois avouer que la chance a joué en notre faveur, aussi, et que si Aro n'avait pas été si incommodé par ce que tu lui avais fait, la tâche aurait été beaucoup plus ardue. Tu es donc en grande partie responsable de la réussite de cette partie du plan… »

Je soupirai. Ma compagne ne semblait pas vouloir en divulguer davantage.

« Je suppose que tu ne vas pas élaborer sur ce que tu as fait subir à ces trois obsédés sexuels? » Insistai-je malgré tout.

« Nous nous sommes amusées à leurs dépens, si tu veux absolument avoir des détails. Après avoir réussi à enchaîner les trois frères, j'ai menacé Aro de l'enculer avec un gode énorme, et il a déféqué devant moi, Bella. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir… Pendant que les autres filles s'occupaient de Caius et Marcus, j'ai donné à Aro un aperçu de sa propre médecine. Mais nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps pour agir, alors j'ai dû me limiter dans mes transports, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et je n'ai pas fait couler une seule goutte de sang, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait… »

« Seigneur, Rosalie, je ne te pensais pas aussi sanguinaire, » dis-je à voix basse.

« Chérie, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours et ton amitié m'est très précieuse, mais il y a des choses que tu ignores à mon sujet, » poursuivit ma dame de compagnie en esquissant un mince sourire.

« Si tu veux parler de la façon dont tu traites tes amants dans l'intimité de ta chambre à coucher, Edward m'a mise au parfum, » fis-je remarquer.

Rosalie me regarda plus intensément en entendant cette déclaration.

« Cela ne te choque pas que je sois une dominatrice, Bella? »

« Rosalie, » soupirai-je, « après tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis notre arrivée ici, comment pourrais-je encore être choquée par quoi que ce soit? Mais je suis curieuse, par contre. Emmett aussi aime dominer ses partenaires, non? Alors comment faites-vous pour vous entendre? »

Je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé avec mon amie depuis deux jours, mais j'avais été mise au courant de sa relation avec Emmett. Apparemment le frère d'Edward et elle étaient inséparables depuis le moment où j'avais moi-même succombé à Edward.

« Et bien justement, Bella, » répliqua-t-elle, « avant de rencontrer Emmett, je n'avais jamais été capable de prendre mon pied si je n'étais pas en position de domination avec mes partenaires – et j'utilise le mot partenaire parce que je n'ai jamais éprouvé de sentiments pour aucun de ces hommes – mais il se trouve qu'Emmett a performé un miracle sur ma personne: il a réussi à me procurer du plaisir alors que je me soumettais à lui dans son donjon. Ce fut une révélation pour moi… »

« Assez pour te faire tomber amoureuse de lui? » Questionnai-je, sceptique.

Mais au fond, qui étais-je pour poser ce genre de question? Si je voulais être honnête envers moi-même, comment pouvais-je justifier mes sentiments pour Edward?

« En fait, je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse d'Emmett à la seconde même où nos regards se sont croisés lorsque Jasper m'a présentée à lui comme un butin après m'avoir trouvée sur la plage, » répondit-elle, songeuse.

« Et qu'Alice soit tombée si vite sous le charme de Jasper me laisse perplexe, je dois admettre, » continuai-je.

« C'est vrai que les choses vont vite ici. Dommage que tu aies été inconsciente pendant qu'il la courtisait. J'aurais aimé savoir comment il s'y était pris… »

« Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Rose, je crois qu'il y a un rapport entre la rapidité avec laquelle Alice s'est laissée subjuguer par cet homme et le fait qu'elle communique avec les morts. »

« Ah bon? Comment ça? » Demanda la duchesse, confuse.

« Et bien, Alice m'a confié qu'elle avait reçu la visite de feu le père de Jasper il y a deux nuits de cela, et que celui-ci lui avait raconté comment Jasper était devenu un individu aussi violent. Apparemment c'est une histoire qui tire des larmes, » révélai-je sans pouvoir en dire plus.

« Hein? Es-tu en train d'insinuer qu'Alice laisse Jasper prendre soin d'elle et la courtiser parce qu'elle a pitié de lui? » S'enquit ma dame de compagnie.

« Mais non! Je pense qu'Alice éprouve des sentiments sincères à l'égard de Jasper, mais je pense aussi qu'elle a reçu de l'aide de l'au-delà pour comprendre qui cet homme était vraiment. Et elle m'a dit que les revenants sont capables de voir dans l'avenir… et que le père de Jasper allait peut-être revenir la visiter pour l'avertir de l'issue de notre révolte. »

« Dans ce cas, il nous faut aller la voir sans tarder, Bella. Elle a peut-être de l'information de première importance à nous transmettre! » S'exclama Rosalie en se levant subitement. Elle avait englouti le contenu de son assiette en moins de cinq minutes.

J'étais sur le point de lui dire qu'il fallait d'abord que je m'occupe de Jane, mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion car une des captives se précipita sur nous à cet instant. Il s'agissait de Charlotte, une fille timide et réservée qui demeurait toujours à l'écart des autres et semblait vouloir se fondre dans le décor. J'avais entendu dire que c'était parce qu'elle avait honte de sa condition d'esclave sexuelle. Étant une femme mariée, elle avait l'impression de tromper son époux chaque fois que les Volturi la demandaient en haut dans leur lieu de débauche. Son époux était Peter, un des esclaves mâles qui travaillaient dans l'enceinte du château. Peter avait un statut spécial et il lui arrivait de remplacer Emmett pour faire rentrer les travailleurs des champs au bercail. Les Volturi savaient qu'il ne tenterait jamais de se sauver puisque qu'ils tenaient sa femme en otage, en quelque sorte. Et il était vrai que le pauvre bougre finissait toujours par savoir quand son épouse avait passé une nuit à servir ses maîtres. Cela devait être intenable comme situation, mais au moins le calvaire du couple était sur le point de s'achever.

« Rosalie, Bella! Vous êtes en danger de mort si vous retournez chercher d'autre nourriture! » Nous lança la prisonnière, hors d'haleine.

Je fronçai les sourcils pour la énième fois aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Charlotte? » Questionna Rosalie. « N'importe qui serait en danger de mort, alors. La table de service est à la disposition de toutes les esclaves… »

« Il n'y a plus personne ici à part vous deux, et c'est justement pour ça que Jane a voulu profiter de l'occasion. Elle croyait qu'elle était seule dans la cuisine, et je l'ai vue saupoudrer un truc dans le reste d'omelette et de gâteau de riz avant de les redéposer sur la table de service, » expliqua Charlotte.

Je n'avais pas fait attention au personnel qui était chargé de s'assurer que la table de service était toujours bien garnie, aussi n'aurais-je pas remarqué Jane si elle y avait commis le crime dont l'accusait Charlotte. Cependant cette dernière avait raison; il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle à manger, réalisai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y avait plus personne à la cuisine non plus? Où était passée Esme? Et les autres cuisinières?

« Tout ceci est absurde, » reprit la duchesse. « Pourquoi diable Jane voudrait-elle nous empoisonner, Bella et moi? Elle se prend pour la marquise de Brinvilliers ou quoi? »

Charlotte nous dévisagea toutes les deux avec une expression consternée.

« J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait des soupçons que quelque chose se trame dans le harem. Non pas qu'elle nous ait entendues discuter des plans d'Edward entre nous, mais elle vous a dans sa ligne de mire depuis votre arrivée ici samedi dernier. Elle sait que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, Rosalie, et que toi, Bella, tu te fous de la discipline. Elle trouve que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur le reste des captives. Elle doit voir en vous une menace pour l'intégrité du sérail, et elle veut probablement vous supprimer afin de régler le problème avant qu'il ne dégénère. »

La dernière phrase prononcée par l'esclave me fit trembler nerveusement. Il n'y avait décidément pas une minute à perdre avec le cas de l'intendante du harem.

« Charlotte, j'ignore si tes craintes sont fondées ou non, mais quoi qu'il en soit j'ai pour mission de neutraliser cette fille. Où se trouve-t-elle en ce moment? Et où sont passées les esclaves qui travaillent normalement aux cuisines? »

« Je sais qu'Esme ne s'est pas présentée à son poste ce matin, car sinon elle serait venue me faire un brin de causette et me donner des nouvelles de Peter. Et les autres ont décidé que puisqu'elles allaient retrouver leur liberté sous peu, il ne valait pas la peine pour elles de faire du zèle aux fourneaux. De toute façon, il y a encore plein de victuailles pour nous sustenter jusqu'à l'heure du départ. »

L'absence des cuisinières n'allait pas manquer de rendre Jane encore plus suspicieuse, par contre…

Rosalie pinça les lèvres. « Ça ne nous dit pas où cette garce de Jane est allée se planquer, Charlotte. Et puisque tu es la seule qui sait lesquels des plats sont potentiellement dangereux, j'espère que tu auras la présence d'esprit d'aller les retirer de la table de service. »

Je n'étais vraiment pas contente du ton que mon amie employait pour s'adresser à Charlotte. Après tout, celle-ci venait peut-être de nous sauver la vie…

« Rosalie, qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler à Charlotte comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes? Elle vient probablement de nous éviter une mort atroce, et c'est comme ça que tu la remercies? »

« Au moins ta gentillesse compense pour l'arrogance de ta dame de compagnie, Bella, » commenta la jeune femme avec une pointe de cynisme. « Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que Jane avait l'intention d'aller faire l'inventaire de la réserve après avoir inspecté les cuisines. »

Esme m'avait fait faire un tour des cuisines la fois où elle m'avait indiqué un raccourci pour me rendre chez le docteur Cullen. J'étais donc un peu familière avec l'aménagement des lieux.

« Mais il y a deux réserves, Charlotte. Une grande avec deux portes d'accès, et une plus petite où ne sont entreposées que les salaisons, » fis-je remarquer. « Si par chance Jane se trouvait dans la petite réserve, nous pourrions très facilement l'y enfermer. »

Charlotte haussa les épaules.

« Il va falloir que vous alliez vérifier les deux réserves, alors. Pour ma part, je vais aller jeter l'omelette et les gâteaux de riz. Ensuite je serai dans le dortoir si vous me cherchez. »

Et elle retourna vers la table se service. Je songeai que Jane avait fait un très mauvais calcul si vraiment elle avait eu l'intention de nous empoisonner, Rosalie et moi. Il aurait fallu qu'elle trouve une excuse pour nous apporter la nourriture contaminée à notre table, et non la laisser à la portée de n'importe quelle esclave qui pouvait être prise d'une fringale à tout moment de la matinée. Elle devait être moins astucieuse que je ne l'avais d'abord présumé. Je reportai mon attention sur la duchesse d'Essanges.

« Rosalie, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour piéger Jane, et après nous pourrons aller voir Alice et lui demander si elle a des informations à nous transmettre. Est-ce que ça te va? »

Ma compagne m'observa plus intensément avec des yeux réduits à de minces fentes. « Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Bella, Edward m'a expressément demandé de ne pas te laisser disparaître hors de ma vue à partir du moment où tu aurais réintégré le gynécée. Alors tu es coincée avec moi pour le reste de la journée, ma chérie. »

Je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre de cette situation, bien au contraire. Pendant que nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine, un détail me revint à l'esprit. « Dis-moi, Rose, comment va Tanya aujourd'hui? Quand je suis allée retrouver les autres chez Jasper hier soir, elle était assise tout à côté de Jacob et elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer dans ses cheveux. Elle n'était plus du tout malade… »

Rosalie me lança un regard entendu. « Tu as vu ça toi aussi, hein? Cette Tanya est tout un numéro! Elle m'a raccompagnée au sérail après la réunion, et comme je lui faisais remarquer qu'elle avait l'air de péter le feu, elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait seulement simulé un empoisonnement, et qu'en réalité elle avait juste bu une bouteille de sirop d'ipéca pour la faire vomir. »

« Bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dans la tête? » M'exclamai-je en entraînant Rosalie vers la première réserve.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, Bella. Tu sais très bien que Tanya essayait surtout de faire pitié aux yeux d'Edward. Évidemment, ça n'a pas fonctionné, mais ça n'a plus d'importance puisqu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur ton palefrenier la minute qu'Edward lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir entre elle et lui. »

Je relevai un sourcil, soulagée que Tanya ne représente plus une menace pour mon avenir, mais choquée d'entendre qu'elle était en train d'entourlouper mon ami d'enfance. « Mais ce que tu me dis là est épouvantable, Rosalie! Tanya ne va faire qu'une bouchée de Jacob! »

La duchesse éclata de rire. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bella? Jacob est assez grand pour se défendre, et il est clair que cette fille ne cherche pas seulement à profiter de lui. Rappelle-toi comment elle a parlé de lui hier dans le dortoir. Ton laquais ne la laisse pas indifférente. Et s'il a laissé Tanya lui faire des avances durant toute la soirée, c'est que lui aussi doit être attiré par elle. Et ils ont vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre… Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse? »

Non, je n'étais pas jalouse, juste surprise. Toutefois ma dame de compagnie avait raison; Jacob n'était pas un jouvenceau innocent, et il méritait d'être heureux lui aussi.

« Je suppose que je devrais me réjouir pour lui, étant donné que de toute manière, il a un long périple à faire avec elle et avec toutes les autres captives, une fois que nous aurons tous quitté ce domaine maudit, » finis-je par répondre.

Nous étions à présent devant la porte de la réserve des salaisons, et elle était entrouverte. J'étais sur le point de poser ma main sur la poignée, mais je n'en eus pas le temps car la grosse porte en bois s'ouvrit brusquement de l'intérieur, et Jane apparut devant nous, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres et une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

« Alors, mes mignonnes, comme ça vous voulez quitter ce _domaine maudit_? » Interrogea-t-elle de sa voix haut perchée en croisant les bras dans une pose de défi.

Ma foi, on aurait dit qu'elle croyait qu'il y avait une armée de mille hommes derrière elle pour l'aider à nous faire un mauvais sort. Elle semblait totalement inconsciente du fait qu'elle n'était pas en position de force, que ses menaces imminentes ne serviraient à rien. À l'heure actuelle, Jasper et Emmett étaient en train de nous débarrasser des mercenaires à la solde des Volturi, et Edward était en train de circonvenir Alec. Il avait l'intention de l'enfermer dans ses quartiers après l'avoir drogué lui aussi, du moins c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre à Jane, mais Rosalie fut plus rapide que moi. « Ma chère Jane, quelle femme saine d'esprit ne voudrait pas quitter cet endroit merdique? »

Jane prit un air offusqué comme si mon amie venait de l'insulter.

« Vous êtes toutes traitées comme des reines à l'intérieur du sérail. Vous avez accès à une magnifique piscine, les eunuques s'occupent de vous bichonner, la nourriture est divine, il y a des activités pour vous distraire… que pouvez-vous désirer de plus? »

Je regardai la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. « Jane, les trois hommes qui t'emploient sont des obsédés sexuels et des brutes notoires. Peu importe que le harem soit un havre d'hédonisme, il n'en demeure pas moins que les femmes y vivent dans un état d'anxiété perpétuel; elles sont toujours craintives du prochain supplice que leurs maîtres leur feront subir. »

L'intendante du harem plissa les lèvres, horrifiée. « Tu dis n'importe quoi, sale petite aristocrate! Aro et ses frères sont de bons maîtres dont le seul objectif est de donner le plus de plaisir possible à leurs esclaves! »

Cette fille était complètement tarée, ma parole...

Je m'avisai que la porte de la réserve était toujours ouverte derrière elle. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour la propulser à l'intérieur et l'enfermer à double tour.

« Tu dérailles, pauvre conne! » Ne put s'empêcher de lui dire Rosalie. « Comment aimerais-tu te faire enfoncer un cierge gros comme ça dans le vagin? Est-ce que tu serais en mesure de jouir, dis-moi? »

Au lieu de provoquer une réaction de dégoût chez notre interlocutrice, les paroles de ma dame de compagnie semblèrent l'exciter. Ses yeux se mirent à briller avec concupiscence. Elle passa sa langue autour de ses lèvres à peine dessinées. « Et comment que je jouirais, duchesse! Vous pourriez entendre mes cris d'extase jusque dans les caves du château! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller t'offrir à tes employeurs, alors? Pour une fois qu'ils n'auraient pas à forcer une fille…, » poursuivit mon amie, renversée par la réponse de Jane, mais incapable de lui laisser avoir le dernier mot.

« Ha! Ha! Très drôle, Mademoiselle Hale. Je suis peut-être très aventureuse en matière de sexualité, mais loin de moi l'idée de coucher avec mon père et mes oncles! » S'exclama Jane comme si elle croyait que l'autre avait fait cette suggestion à la blague.

Rosalie et moi échangeâmes un regard stupéfait. Ainsi donc Alec et Jane étaient les enfants d'un des trois frères Volturi! Je brûlais d'envie de savoir lequel. Cela devait paraître dans mon visage, car l'intendante du harem poursuivit, « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, toutes les deux! Oui, Alec et moi sommes les enfants illégitimes des seigneurs de Volterra. Et non, je ne sais pas lequel des trois est notre père, puisque notre mère n'a jamais été en mesure de le savoir elle-même. Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de protéger l'intégrité du harem par tous les moyens… »

« Wow! » L'interrompit Rosalie, « Ces trois fumiers sont vraiment très chanceux de pouvoir compter sur une telle loyauté de la part de leurs rejetons. Je ne servirais jamais mes propres parents avec autant de ferveur, bien qu'ils soient loin d'être aussi licencieux et immoraux que les Volturi… »

« Tais-toi et laisse-moi terminer, espèce de vermine! » La coupa sèchement Jane. « Il se trouve que vous compromettez cette intégrité que je viens de mentionner avec votre attitude désinvolte. Et puisque les deux gardiens du harem semblent si peu pressés de vous punir, j'ai décidé de m'occuper de votre cas moi-même… »

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui ne la laissai pas finir. « En tentant de nous supprimer en saupoudrant une substance létale dans l'omelette aux champignons? Et si par malheur une autre captive venait à manger le reste d'omelette à notre place? C'est une panique généralisée que tu essayes de provoquer, ou bien c'est que t'as vraiment rien dans la cervelle? »

« Ah, Bella! À quoi bon discuter avec Jane? » S'impatienta la duchesse d'Essanges. « Tu vois bien qu'elle est plus qu'à moitié cinglée. Elle rêve de se faire pénétrer par des objets surdimensionnés, putain de merde! Accomplissons notre mission et déguerpissons d'ici au plus vite! »

Je croyais que Jane allait demander à Rosalie à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais c'est comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa dernière phrase, car elle dit plutôt, « Tu sauras que je n'ai pas besoin de rêver à ce genre de truc; j'ai un amant qui adore satisfaire tous mes fantasmes. Il s'appelle James, et c'est un des mercenaires qui travaillent pour Aro… »

« Contente de l'apprendre! » Répliqua mon amie en donnant soudainement une poussée à notre vis-à-vis.

Comme Jane était petite et frêle, elle tomba à la renverse et atterrit à l'entrée de la pièce qu'elle venait d'inspecter. Nous nous empressâmes de refermer la porte sur elle et de tourner la clé deux fois dans la serrure. Il y avait une trappe à peine visible dans le plancher à quelques mètres de la réserve. Je l'ouvris et laissai choir la clé dedans. Nous pouvions entendre les cris de protestation de Jane derrière la porte, mais l'épaisseur du bois les amoindrissait de manière significative. Les seules personnes susceptibles de venir rôder dans ce coin de la cuisine étaient les esclaves qui n'attendaient que l'heure de leur émancipation. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance que Jane puisse sortir de sa prison temporaire avant notre départ.

« Eh bien, au moins elle ne risque pas de crever de faim, » fis-je remarquer à Rosalie en lui faisant signe de me suivre.

Nous empruntâmes le raccourci dans l'autre réserve pour nous rendre chez Carlisle.

**ooooo**

Mine de rien, il approchait de midi quand nous arrivâmes chez le docteur. Il était assis dans son salon, en grande conversation avec ma nounou. Si elle ne s'était pas présentée aux cuisines à l'aube ce matin, ce devait être parce qu'elle avait trouvé à se distraire avec le comte durant la nuit… Cette pensée me fit sourire. La table dans la pièce centrale était une fois de plus garnie avec toutes sortes de mets alléchants. Tiens donc, d'où venaient ces plats raffinés?

« Je ne comprends pas, Carlisle, » dis-je en entrant dans le parloir pour le saluer ainsi qu'Esme. « Les esclaves qui travaillent à la cuisine sont toutes retournées dans leurs appartements après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner. Comment se fait-il que votre table déborde de pâtés, de gibier, et de pâtisseries? »

Le père d'Edward m'adressa un sourire bienveillant. « Il se trouve que le chef cuisinier du palais est un bon ami à moi. Je l'ai mis au courant de ce qui allait arriver aux Volturi une fois que la justice du roi suivrait son cours, et il a préféré aller offrir ses services ailleurs. Il a quitté le palais très tôt ce matin, non sans m'avoir d'abord préparé un festin. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être certain que le roi va intervenir pour faire payer leurs crimes aux Volturi? » Demanda Rosalie. « Techniquement, ils ont tous les droits sur leurs terres. »

« Pas quand ils commettent l'erreur de kidnapper des jeunes femmes de la noblesse, Mademoiselle d'Essanges. Je vais me charger moi-même d'aller expliquer la situation au roi. Soyez assurée qu'il m'écoutera et qu'il enverra ses dragons en patrouille. Du reste il ne faudrait pas oublier que c'est la fiancée de son conseiller militaire qui a été enlevée par les Volturi… »

En entendant mentionner le duc de Cresson d'Alembert, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. « Mon destin a cessé d'être lié à celui du Sieur Newton quand je me suis retrouvée prisonnière de ces trois monstres, Carlisle! » Ripostai-je avec véhémence. « Pour dire la vérité, j'aimerais mieux qu'il pense que je suis morte dans le naufrage! »

« Vous vous énervez inutilement, Bella, » tenta de me rassurer le bon docteur. « Je ne suis pas en train d'insinuer que vous devez finaliser cette union avec Mike Newton pour que le roi décide d'intervenir. Je vous ai déjà dit ce que je pense de ce coureur de jupons. Non, je faisais juste remarquer que vous étiez quelqu'un d'importance à la cour. »

« C'est ce que je m'évertue à lui dire depuis des semaines, Carlisle, » soupira Rosalie. « Même mes parents sont loin derrière dans la hiérarchie à Versailles, et pourtant ils passent les trois-quarts de leur temps là-bas. »

Qu'est-ce que Rosalie pouvait être bornée parfois!

« Vous et Rosalie n'avez pas l'air de comprendre que je ne deviendrai jamais importante à la cour puisque mon foutu mariage avec Mike Newton n'aura pas lieu! Comme vous dites, Carlisle, ce type ne me mérite pas! » M'emportai-je en m'adressant à celui que j'espérais avoir un jour pour beau-père.

« Calme-toi, ma chérie, » me dit Esme en me tapotant le bras dans un geste affectueux. Je m'étais assise à côté d'elle aussitôt que j'avais mis les pieds dans le salon.

Elle voulait me réconforter, mais je n'avais pas fini de me vider le cœur.

« Je n'ai rien à foutre de toutes ces histoires de cour et de qui s'incline le plus bas devant notre monarque! Tout ce que je veux, et le plus vite possible, c'est de couler des jours paisibles avec Edward sur ses terres en Dordogne! » Dis-je sans parvenir à baisser le ton.

Carlisle reprit une expression plus sérieuse. « Bella, Edward m'a fait part de vos projets, et cela me ferait très plaisir de vous voir entrer dans la famille Cullen de Morvalle. Cependant, il va d'abord falloir qu'il rende visite à vos parents afin de leur demander votre main, et par la même occasion leur expliquer la situation en ce qui concerne le duc de Cresson d'Alembert. »

« Cela ne devrait constituer qu'une simple formalité, comte, » fis-je remarquer de manière plus posée. « Qui plus est puisque nous devrons repasser par la Camargue pour remonter vers le nord-ouest en direction de votre domaine… »

« Puis-je te demander la raison pour laquelle toi et tes fils avez abandonné vos terres en premier lieu, Carlisle? » Interrogea alors Esme.

Elle se sentait assez intime avec le médecin des Volturi pour ne plus avoir à le vouvoyer. J'étais très contente pour elle. Maintenant que je n'étais plus une enfant, je n'avais plus de raison valable de la garder auprès de moi, mais si elle était attachée au père d'Edward, elle viendrait vivre avec nous dans son manoir.

Mon amoureux m'avait expliqué que le château ancestral des Cullen de Morvalle avait brûlé au siècle dernier, et que son arrière arrière-grand-père l'avait fait reconstruire dans un style qui s'inspirait plus de l'architecture de cette époque. Edward me l'avait décrit en long et en large, et j'arrivais presque à le voir en fermant les yeux. Le bâtiment principal était composé de plusieurs ailes imbriquées les unes dans les autres. Celle qui était située à l'extrême droite était haute de quatre étages et abritait une immense salle de bal. La partie centrale du château servait de chapelle, avec d'un côté une section dans laquelle se trouvaient divers salons au rez-de-chaussée, et une multitude de chambres aux étages. De l'autre côté de la chapelle s'étendait l'aile de la bibliothèque, du salon principal, des cuisines et des dépendances.

« En réalité la raison est très simple, Esme, » soupira le médecin. « Je n'arrivais pas à faire le deuil de mon épouse en restant confiné sur mes terres. Sa mort a été soudaine et rapide, et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de me faire à l'idée, que déjà je l'enterrais dans le petit cimetière familial. Mes fils ont très mal réagi à cette disparition subite de leur mère…»

« Et qu'est-ce qui a causé cette mort si rapide, docteur Cullen? » Le coupa Rosalie, sans avoir l'air de réaliser que cela allait sans doute causer un malaise chez Carlisle.

Il ne sembla pas se formaliser de la question indiscrète de ma dame de compagnie. « Pour autant que j'aie fait le bon diagnostic, il s'agissait d'une grippe qui a bêtement dégénéré. Un matin Élizabeth s'est réveillée avec une forte fièvre et des douleurs articulaires qui l'empêchaient de bouger, et le lendemain soir elle expirait péniblement l'air de ses poumons pour la dernière fois. Dans les jours qui ont suivi son décès, mes garçons ont commencé à se comporter en délinquants et… »

Rosalie, Esme et moi demeurâmes suspendues aux lèvres du comte de Morvalle père. Il se tourna vers la duchesse, les traits de son beau visage déformés par un sentiment qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité.

« Rosalie, » continua-t-il d'une voix sourde, « je sais que vous êtes très attachée à mon fils aîné, aussi me dois-je de vous dire toute la vérité à son sujet. Voyez-vous, si nous avons quitté la Dordogne il y a dix ans, c'est aussi parce qu'Emmett a été accusé d'avoir violé plusieurs jeunes filles de la région de Bergerac. »

Les yeux de la duchesse s'agrandirent de surprise, mais bien vite ils exprimèrent l'incrédulité. « Emmett a sans doute ses défauts comme tout le monde, Carlisle, mais j'ai énormément de difficulté à imaginer qu'il pourrait avoir violé des femmes par le passé. Il adore le sexe opposé et il est bourré de charme. Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin d'user de violence envers ses conquêtes? »

« Rosalie, » intervins-je, « tu sais bien que les gens peuvent changer avec le temps. Et Carlisle vient de dire que ses fils étaient devenus des délinquants après la mort de leur mère… »

« Et alors, Bella? Ça ne prouve rien du tout, » poursuivit mon amie, de plus en plus irritée. « Emmett m'a raconté qu'avant de venir vivre à Volterra, il payait des prostituées lorsqu'il avait besoin de se soulager et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de draguer. Carlisle, lorsque vous utilisez le terme _délinquant_, à quoi exactement faites-vous allusion comme comportement? »

Le docteur soupira profondément. « Emmett et Edward ont commencé à sortir au village le plus proche et à prendre une cuite tous les soirs. Ils n'avaient que dix-sept et quinze ans, sacrebleu! J'ai fini par leur interdire de quitter le domaine après la tombée du jour, mais alors ils ont décidé que les quelques centaines de bouteilles entreposées dans le cellier allaient faire l'affaire tout aussi bien que celles de la taverne de Monbazillac. Quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'ils faisaient en cachette, je les ai mis aux travaux forcés… »

« Aux travaux forcés? » Répéta Esme, choquée par la déclaration de l'aristocrate.

Carlisle fit un petit sourire en voyant l'expression outrée de ma gouvernante. « Par travaux forcés, je veux dire que je les ai envoyés faire les vendanges, Esme. Et bien, chère amie, cela a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Après une semaine à récolter les raisins dans nos vignes au lieu de se saouler à mes frais, mes fils se sont enfuis du château et je suis demeuré sans nouvelles d'eux pendant un mois. C'est durant leur absence que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus rester sur mes terres à me morfondre, et que j'étais aussi bien de partir et d'aller offrir mes services de médecin quelque part où mon expérience serait utile. »

« Et l'histoire des viols dans tout ça? » Le pressa Rosalie.

« Un peu de patience, Mademoiselle d'Essanges, j'y arrive justement, » reprit le comte. « J'avais décidé de fermer le château et de partir le jour de la Toussaint. Une semaine avant la date prévue, deux représentants des forces de l'ordre de Bergerac sont venus me voir pour me dire que cinq jeunes filles de la région avaient été agressées et violées par mon fils aîné. Comme celui-ci était disparu depuis plusieurs semaines, je n'avais pas d'alibi pour le défendre. Les accusations portées contre lui étaient très graves, et je n'avais absolument aucun moyen de savoir s'il était coupable ou innocent. Ce que je savais, par contre, c'est que s'il se faisait appréhender il serait pendu. Cette nuit là, comme s'ils avaient entendu mes prières, Emmett et Edward sont rentrés au bercail. Ils étaient maigres à faire peur et sales comme des vagabonds. Je leur ai dit d'aller se laver, de prendre un bon repas et qu'ensuite nous allions partir en voyage et qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Assez curieusement ils n'ont pas posé de question, et nous sommes partis avant l'aube. Je n'ai jamais avoué à Emmett la raison de notre fuite nocturne et de mon empressement à vouloir m'éloigner de la région de Bergerac. Je ne sais pas si je me sentirai le courage un jour d'aborder l'histoire des viols avec lui. »

« Si vous ne le faites pas, moi je le ferai, Carlisle, » répliqua Rosalie avec détermination. « Je suis presque certaine que votre fils est innocent, mais il faut crever l'abcès une fois pour toutes, ne serait-ce que pour votre quiétude d'esprit le jour où vous serez rappelé auprès du Seigneur, notre sauveur à tous. »

Je n'avais jamais entendu ma compagne tenir ce genre de discours spirituel auparavant. C'était… étrange.

« Rosalie a raison, Carlisle, » renchérit Esme. « Comment peux-tu te lever chaque matin en ne sachant pas si ton fils est réellement un violeur ou s'il a été accusé à tort? Mais il me semble néanmoins que s'il avait vraiment commis ces actes atroces, il aurait fini par te l'avouer pour soulager sa conscience. »

« Sans compter que s'il a été accusé à tort, il faut que le vrai coupable paie pour ses crimes, » dit la duchesse en se levant. « Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vais m'arranger pour qu'Emmett habite avec moi au château de mes parents à Vichy tant que cette sordide affaire ne sera pas réglée. Bon, que fait la pauvre Alice en ce moment? Bella et moi avons à discuter de choses très importantes avec elle… »

« Je pense qu'elle dort encore, sinon elle se serait sans doute manifestée pour que j'aille lui faire boire sa tisane. Pouvez-vous lui apporter quelque chose à manger pendant que vous y êtes? » Demanda le docteur.

Tandis que Rosalie se chargeait d'aller réveiller la comtesse de Marillac, j'allai lui préparer un plateau avec du pâté de lapin, de la salade d'endives, des cuisses de poulet, des radis au beurre, du fromage et des choux à la crème.

Alice avait les yeux grands ouverts quand je pénétrai dans l'infirmerie, et Rosalie était à son chevet. J'installai le plateau de manière à ce que la convalescente puisse manger elle-même, et je m'assis de l'autre côté du lit.

« C'est bien gentil de venir me tenir un peu compagnie avant l'heure du départ, » commenta notre amie. « Depuis que Jasper et Jacob ne sont plus là, je trouve le temps bien long… »

« Comment peux-tu trouver le temps long alors que tu le passes à dormir? » La taquina Rosalie.

« C'est ce qu'on dirait, n'est-ce pas? » Dit Alice en commençant à manger. « Mais en vérité j'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière après que Jacob soit venu me redéposer dans ce lit. »

« Comment ça? » Questionnai-je.

« J'avais l'impression que tu connaissais la réponse à cette question, Bella, et que c'était d'ailleurs la raison de votre présente visite, » répondit-elle de manière quelque peu cryptique.

« Quoi? Veux-tu dire que tu as conversé avec un revenant la nuit dernière aussi, Alice? » Demanda la duchesse.

« Pas n'importe quel revenant, Rose. Cela fait deux nuits que je reçois la visite de feu Colin Whitlock, le père de Jasper. Il m'a dit que vous viendriez me poser des questions durant l'après-midi, et voyez, il ne m'avait pas menti. »

Elle avala goulûment une bouchée de pâté.

« Je te suggère de manger tout ce que j'ai mis dans ce plateau, Alice, » dis-je en l'observant, « parce que nous n'aurons pas grand-chose à nous mettre sous la dent jusqu'à ce que nous ayons franchi la frontière de ce domaine. »

« Alors, les filles, tout s'est bien passé avec Jane? » Fit-elle sans relever ma remarque. « Colin m'a dit que cette garce allait tenter de vous empoisonner. Comment voulez-vous que je parvienne à dormir quand on m'annonce ce genre de truc? »

« Nous l'avons enfermée dans la petite réserve, Alice. Est-ce que Colin t'a aussi raconté que cette fille est une vraie nouille? Elle croyait qu'elle allait réussir à se débarrasser de nous en mettant du poison dans les plats _après_ que nous nous soyons servies, » expliqua Rosalie.

Le visage d'Alice s'assombrit malgré ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« C'est une bonne chose que Jane ait été neutralisée, mais ce n'est pas elle qui représente le plus grand danger. »

« Mais… si tu veux insinuer que son frère est plus malin qu'elle, Edward est censé l'avoir neutralisé lui aussi, » répliquai-je, confuse.

« Non, les filles, ce n'est pas de lui non plus que je veux parler. Le fantôme du père de Jasper m'a assurée que la libération des esclaves allait se dérouler sans anicroche. Mais il m'a également avertie qu'il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte nous séparer des Cullens quand nous serions revenues en France. »

« Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, ça, Alice! » Énonça Rosalie en faisant une moue déçue. « Et puis de toute façon, de la manière dont l'avenir se dessine, nous allons toutes faire partie de cette famille tôt ou tard… »

Alice laissa tomber sa fourchette. « Parle pour toi, Rosalie. Jasper n'est pas un membre de cette famille, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je ne vois pas quelle excuse je pourrais invoquer pour demeurer auprès de vous après que nous aurons retrouvé un semblant de normalité dans nos vies. »

« C'est ridicule à la fin, » intervins-je à mon tour. « De la façon dont tu parles, Alice, c'est comme si ton messager de l'au-delà disait que le danger allait toujours rôder autour de nous si nous ne restons pas dans l'entourage des Cullens pour le reste de nos jours. Cela n'a aucun sens! »

« Ah, je t'en prie, Bella! Je ne fais que retransmettre un message, justement. Je suis aussi perplexe que toi sur sa signification exacte. Je pense que la seule chose à faire, c'est de rester sur nos gardes. Et honnêtement, que pourrait-il arriver à un convoi de cinq chariots avec cent personnes à son bord? »

En effet, que pourrait-il arriver? Alice semblait cependant ne pas se rappeler que les cent passagers du convoi allaient se séparer au bout de la route…

**ooooo**

**JacobPOV**

Il faisait nuit noire quand je quittai l'enceinte du château pour aller retrouver les autres prisonniers mâles dans le quartier de Volterra constitué de masures qui tenaient à peine debout. Il faisait tellement noir, en fait, que je fus dans l'impossibilité de reconnaître laquelle de ces habitations délabrées m'avait été assignée lors de mon arrivée ici cinq jours plus tôt.

Je me souvenais vaguement que Jasper avait verrouillé la porte derrière moi, ce jour-là, mais je pris quand même la chance de tourner la poignée de la porte de la première cabane dont je distinguai les contours assez clairement. La poignée tourna librement et sans bruit, et je songeai que c'était sans doute Emmett qui avait donné l'ordre aux trois subalternes de Jasper de laisser les portes déverrouillées cette nuit. Évidemment il faisait encore plus noir à l'intérieur du taudis, et je décidai que j'allais m'étendre juste à côté du mur de l'entrée pour être certain de ne pas trébucher sur une des paillasses qui traînaient par terre. Comment allais-je même réussir à dormir dans la puanteur ambiante? Je m'étais vite déshabitué aux odeurs de transpiration, d'urine et d'excréments qui régnaient dans ces maisonnettes insalubres. Pendant la journée, chez Carlisle, j'avais même eu l'occasion de prendre une douche et de passer des vêtements frais. J'avais presque l'air d'un prince en ce moment.

Je soupirai. Ah, Tanya! Il fallait que je pense à Tanya, et peut-être que le souvenir de son parfum envoûtant et de ses grands yeux bleus allait parvenir à me faire oublier le trou à rat dans lequel je devais finir ma nuit. Peut-être que la fatigue allait avoir raison de moi et que j'allais sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, et rêver que je traversais l'Atlantique avec la belle esclave d'origine russe.

Edward voulait que j'emmène les esclaves affranchis coloniser la Nouvelle-France. Mais il y avait loin de la coupe aux lèvres. Je ne voulais forcer la main de personne. De plus, si j'allais vraiment refaire ma vie sur le nouveau continent, il faudrait que je m'assure que quelqu'un continue à s'occuper de mes parents, sinon je devrais les prendre avec moi, ce qui serait bien embêtant. Pouvais-je compter sur la loyauté de Paul et Samuel? Je pourrais leur demander de se relayer avec les autres copains des Saintes-Maries, Quil, Jared et Embry. Ils me devaient une fortune à cause de la manie qu'ils avaient tous de parier sur les mauvais coqs durant les combats. J'étais certain que je ne reverrais jamais la couleur de l'argent que je leur avais prêté. Veiller sur mon père et ma mère serait une façon comme une autre de rembourser leur dette envers moi…

Bien entendu si Edward tenait parole et qu'il me dédommageait financièrement – il avait accumulé une fortune en travaillant pour les Volturi – je retournerais voir les Clearwater et je les payerais pour les vingt prochaines années pour jouer les gardes-malades.

Plus j'y réfléchissais, et plus l'idée de refaire ma vie ailleurs me plaisait. Bella aurait eu besoin de moi si elle était allée vivre à Corte, un bled perdu au centre de la Corse où elle se serait ennuyée à mourir, mais à présent qu'elle avait rencontré le grand amour en la personne d'Edward et qu'elle désirait l'épouser à la place du duc de Cresson, je devrais lui faire mes adieux définitifs. Dans un sens, Tanya était entrée dans ma vie juste au bon moment. Sa présence chaleureuse à mes côtés ainsi que la mission qu'Edward m'avait confiée allaient me sauver de la dépression.

Je finis par trouver le sommeil, mais je fus debout dès que les premiers rayons de clarté pénétrèrent dans la case. Ce que j'avais à faire aujourd'hui était très simple, vraiment. J'allais suivre les autres prisonniers sur les lieux de la récolte actuelle comme je l'avais fait la première journée, et j'allais leur expliquer que leur condition de servitude allait s'achever au coucher du soleil. Nous n'allions pas retourner à Volterra ce soir; à la place nous allions enchaîner Ben, Tyler et Eric aux poteaux installés sur place en vue de punir les esclaves récalcitrants.

Je n'étais plus entravé d'aucune façon, et j'avais remarqué que les travailleurs des champs ne l'étaient pas non plus. Garrett m'avait expliqué l'autre jour que les prisonniers n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir des fers aux chevilles car plusieurs d'entre eux ne pouvaient plus courir, et les autres craignaient trop la discipline de Jasper pour tenter de se sauver. Cela allait jouer en notre faveur aujourd'hui. La porte de la maisonnette s'ouvrit soudainement et j'aperçus Ben dans l'embrasure.

« Allez, bande de fainéants, levez-vous et magnez-vous! Jasper ne sera pas content d'apprendre que vous faites la grasse matinée en son absence! » Beugla l'homme de main à l'intention des captifs qui commençaient à s'étirer lentement sur leurs paillasses.

La lumière entrait plus abondamment maintenant que la porte était ouverte, et je me rendis compte que j'avais fait irruption dans la cabane de Garrett durant la nuit. Il m'aperçut et vint me rejoindre à la sortie, suivi peu après par les cinq autres esclaves avec qui il partageait l'endroit.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu te remettrais si vite de tes blessures, Jacob Black, » me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde alors que nous nous dirigions vers la place centrale du village des esclaves où il y avait une fontaine pour nous décrotter un peu avant de se mettre en route vers les champs.

J'essayai de sourire en lui répondant, « Tu plaisantes, Garrett? Ce ne sont pas quelques malheureux coups de fouet dans le dos qui auraient pu m'arrêter bien longtemps! »

Garrett me dévisagea et secoua la tête, l'air de penser que j'étais fou. « Tu aurais dû profiter du confort de l'infirmerie le plus longtemps possible. Les vendanges ont commencé hier, et nous sommes tous en train de nous tuer à l'ouvrage… » Mon compagnon plongea sa tête dans la fontaine et la ressortit au bout de quelques secondes. « Ah, ça fait du bien un peu d'eau fraîche! Mais à ce que je vois, tu as profité de l'eau courante du palais pour faire un brin de toilette, alors tu te fous de la fontaine, pas vrai? … »

Je décidai de ne pas perdre de temps et de tout de suite lui expliquer la situation. Le plus vite Garrett serait mis au courant de ce qui se tramait, le plus vite il ferait passer le message aux autres captifs.

« Garrett, il y a une raison derrière mon retour ici ce matin, » lui dis-je tandis que nous nous mettions en rang pour sortir de la ville. Je m'assurai qu'aucun des trois idiots qui nous surveillaient n'était à proximité avant de poursuivre, « Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de notre captivité. Ce n'est pas par hasard si Jasper et Emmett ne sont pas là pour nous mener aux champs. »

Mon interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux en entendant mes derniers mots. « Ce que tu dis là est absurde, Jacob. Tout le monde sait que Jasper se repose après être sorti du coma, et qu'il reviendra s'occuper de nous dès demain. Et nous risquons alors tous d'y goûter parce que le travail n'avance pas! »

Nous parlions très bas afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. J'avais hâte d'arriver sur les lieux des vendanges pour pouvoir me remplir l'estomac. J'aurais les idées plus claires après avoir mangé, et il me serait plus facile de convaincre Garrett et les autres. Je me contentai donc de lui répondre, « Jasper ne se mêlera plus jamais de vous punir, Garrett. Il a perdu la mémoire et ne se souvient même plus qu'il est le bourreau des Volturi. »

L'autre continua de regarder en avant et marmonna, « Si ceci est une plaisanterie, je te préviens tout de suite qu'elle n'est pas drôle. »

Puis il s'éloigna de moi pour aller rejoindre Eleazar et je le vis lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le trajet pour se rendre aux vendanges fut plus long, mais le déjeuner qui nous y attendait compensait largement l'effort additionnel. Il y avait abondance de saucissons et autres viandes, des terrines, des fromages, de la baguette et même des croissants. Lorsque j'avais demandé à Carlisle comment il se faisait qu'il y avait déjà de la nourriture qui attendait pour les esclaves dans les champs à leur arrivée, il m'avait dit que les hommes à tout faire du château devaient livrer le petit déjeuner très tôt le matin, avant même le lever du soleil.

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Garrett et Eleazar à la grande table. Il fallait que je parvienne à les convaincre que ce que je disais était la stricte vérité. Ces hommes là n'avaient rien à perdre après tout, même s'ils ne le réalisaient pas encore. Tout en me servant à manger, je repris la conversation laissée en plan à la sortie de Volterra.

« Regarde-moi bien, Garrett. Je ne suis entravé d'aucune manière en ce moment, et je suis sorti du château pour retourner au village des esclaves en plein milieu de la nuit et sans escorte. Je suis libre comme l'air désormais, » déclarai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Que tu ne sois pas enchaîné ne prouve rien, Jacob. Jasper doit s'imaginer que tu as appris ta leçon et que tu ne tenteras plus de t'échapper, voilà tout! » Riposta mon vis-à-vis avec impatience.

Il but son verre d'eau d'un seul trait et commença à manger lui aussi. Je décidai d'aborder le sujet sous un autre angle.

« À votre place je n'hésiterais pas à me remplir la panse bien comme il faut, car ceci est probablement notre dernier vrai repas avant longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon garçon? » Demanda le voisin de table d'Eleazar, un dénommé Randall.

« J'essaye d'expliquer à Garrett que ce soir, si Dieu le veut, nous allons tous retrouver notre liberté. Un convoi de cinq chariots en provenance de Volterra et mené par les trois comtes de Morvalle va s'arrêter sur la route là-bas pour nous prendre à son bord et nous conduire jusqu'à l'embarcadère des Volturi sur la Méditerranée. »

« Ha! Ha! Elle est bien bonne celle-là! » S'esclaffa un autre prisonnier qui écoutait la conversation avec curiosité.

« Chut! Pas si fort! Il ne faut pas que Tyler nous entende, » dis-je en baissant la voix.

« En admettant que tu ne sois pas en train de faire ton intéressant, » reprit finalement Garrett, « c'est d'une révolte dont tu parles, Jacob, et les Volturi ont des mercenaires à leur solde pour régler le cas de ceux qui cherchent à se révolter, justement. »

« Il se trouve que Jasper et Emmett ont quitté la ville aux aurores ce matin pour aller nous débarrasser des mercenaires. Quant à nous, nous devons travailler à faire les vendanges durant quelques heures de manière à ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Ben, Tyler, et Eric- »

« Comment se fait-il que Jasper accepte de collaborer à une rébellion? » Me coupa Alistair, celui qui avait éclaté de rire la minute précédente.

« Depuis tout à l'heure que je tente de vous dire que Jasper est amnésique; il ne se rappelle plus tous les actes de violence qu'il a commis par le passé, » expliquai-je patiemment.

J'avais eu l'opportunité de m'entretenir avec Jasper hier après-midi pendant qu'il veillait sur Alice. C'était un homme affable et très intelligent qui n'avait rien à voir avec le tortionnaire qu'il avait été avant son coma. Il avait passé des heures à écouter la comtesse de Marillac lui raconter sa vie au château des Hale d'Essanges entre deux périodes de sommeil.

« Tu entends ça, Eleazar? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as raconté, il y a déjà longtemps de ça, que tu avais connu Jasper tout gosse et qu'il était la gentillesse incarnée? » Questionna Garrett.

Eleazar fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Il arrivait à parler malgré sa langue fourchue, mais les mots étaient difficiles à comprendre et pour cette raison il préférait s'exprimer par des gestes.

« Et qu'allons-nous faire de ces trois abrutis? » Interrogea Randall en pointant le menton en direction des vigiles qui parlaient entre eux sans se soucier de nous.

« Nous allons les attacher aux poteaux qui servent à punir les esclaves avant d'aller attendre le convoi. Quelqu'un finira bien par venir les libérer. Mais nous serons déjà loin à ce moment là, » répondis-je tranquillement. « Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour transmettre le message aux autres prisonniers? »

Mes voisins de table acquiescèrent presque en même temps, et le reste du repas se déroula sans faire d'autres allusions à ce qui allait se produire à la fin de la journée. Je souhaitais juste que celle-ci passe à la vitesse de l'éclair.

**ooooo**

**EPOV**

Alec, le dévoué serviteur des Volturi, n'inspirait pas beaucoup la sympathie. Je le trouvais prétentieux et arrogant, sans compter qu'il était encore plus misogyne que ses maîtres. En effet, même si les Volturi prenaient un plaisir malsain à violenter les femmes pour les soumettre et les humilier, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils avaient besoin d'elles pour satisfaire leurs fantaisies sexuelles les plus sombres.

Il en allait tout autrement avec Alec, car celui-ci préférait les gens de son propre sexe. Il m'avait fait des avances à maintes reprises, et il était même venu me rejoindre dans mon lit un certain soir où j'avais eu le malheur d'oublier de verrouiller la porte de mes appartements. Je tremblais de dégoût juste à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Cependant, aussi révulsé que j'étais par Alec, le moyen le plus simple de le circonvenir était justement de lui faire croire que j'avais révisé mes positions et que j'avais envie, pour faire changement, de voir ce qu'un autre homme avait à m'offrir comme distractions. J'avais l'intention de l'entraîner dans le sauna réservé à la gent masculine, et de l'y enfermer avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre qu'il s'était fait piéger comme un rat. Ensuite, il ne me resterait que le cas des deux eunuques à décider. J'allais probablement les enfermer dans le sauna avec Alec. Peut-être que les trois hommes ensemble trouveraient réellement matière à se distraire mutuellement en attendant que quelqu'un vienne les libérer.

J'avais passé la matinée à faire le tour du palais afin de parler à tous les esclaves qui n'avaient pas déjà été avertis par Esme de la révolte imminente. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais il m'avait fallu néanmoins un certain temps à les repérer dans l'immensité du château. Contrairement aux esclaves sexuelles, qui étaient confinées au harem, les autres prisonniers pouvaient circuler à leur guise partout dans le palais.

Bref, c'était le début de l'après-midi lorsque je me présentai devant la porte des appartements d'Alec. Ceux-ci étaient situés à l'étage du gynécée. Le sauna et la piscine étaient également sur le même étage, au bout d'un couloir transversal.

C'était ironique de songer qu'un palais aussi gigantesque soit habité par si peu de gens au final. Une fois que nous aurions emprisonné tous les employés des Volturi – Jane, Alec, Felix et Demetri – et quitté les lieux avec la cinquantaine d'esclaves, il ne resterait plus personne pour se préoccuper de notre départ. Et si d'aventure quelqu'un de la ville s'avisait de notre fuite, il ne resterait plus un cheval à seller dans les écuries pour se lancer à notre poursuite. Voilà ce que les Volturi gagnaient à posséder une armée d'esclaves au lieu d'une armée tout court. Ils avaient toujours commis l'erreur présomptueuse de croire que quelques mercenaires allaient suffire à préserver l'ordre établi. Mauvais calcul.

Juste comme je m'apprêtais à frapper à sa porte, Alec l'ouvrit et me jeta un coup d'œil effronté. N'ayant pas accès au sérail, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que les filles qu'Emmett avait envoyées à ses maîtres la veille étaient redescendues bien avant l'heure prévue. La communication était très mauvaise entre les membres du personnel des Volturi. Ainsi, même si Jane devait s'être rendue compte du retour des quatre esclaves, elle n'avait, pour sa part, aucune façon de savoir avec certitude que cette situation n'était pas normale, même si elle pouvait avoir des doutes puisqu'elle connaissait bien les habitudes de ses maîtres.

Les Volturi pouvaient uniquement communiquer avec leur page, à l'aide d'un réseau de tuyaux qui descendaient en ligne directe de la chambre des orgies jusqu'à l'appartement du jeune homme. Quand Aro désirait que quelqu'un monte le voir lui et ses frères, il écrivait une note, la roulait et la laissait tomber dans un trou étroit à même le plancher. Le tuyau était directement relié au trou, et bien entendu il s'agissait d'un moyen de communication à sens unique. Dans les quartiers d'Alec, l'entrée du tuyau était située au plafond, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer de voir tomber n'importe quel message envoyé par ses maîtres. Aro envoyait une note à tous les jours pour faire savoir à son serviteur quand venir me prévenir – ou Emmett – qu'il était temps d'aller chercher les filles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward? » Demanda sèchement le page. « Aro et ses frères sont encore occupés avec leurs quatre dindes… »

Je le gratifiai de mon sourire le plus enjôleur, de mon regard le plus séduisant, et de ma voix la plus veloutée.

« Alec, j'ai… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement, » avouai-je en soupirant de manière exagérée. « J'avais besoin de faire une introspection parce que, vois-tu, j'ai réalisé que pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'arrive plus à me satisfaire avec ce que les poulettes du harem ont à m'offrir. Je les trouve… heu, comment dire? Ennuyantes, peut-être? »

L'expression sur le visage d'Alec se fit moins sévère quand il saisit où je voulais en venir. Il ébaucha un mince sourire.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais enfin finir par voir la vraie lumière, très cher, » dit-il avec les yeux plus brillants. « Les femmes sont tellement prévisibles, tellement idiotes, et tellement toutes pareilles! Tu en baises une, et tu as déjà fait le tour du poulailler au grand complet. Je n'ai jamais compris l'obsession des Volturi pour les gonzesses, vraiment. Et c'est encore pire depuis le dernier arrivage, pas vrai? »

Je décidai d'abonder dans son sens. C'était le seul moyen de le faire tomber dans mon piège de toute façon.

« Je pense que c'est justement l'arrivée de ces filles de la noblesse qui a largement contribué à refroidir mes ardeurs, Alec. Elles sont trop parfaites. Il n'y a pas moyen de les prendre en défaut. Et quand l'occasion d'en punir une se présente enfin, paf! Aro décide d'intervenir! J'éprouvais un énorme plaisir à punir les esclaves, avant. Mais de penser qu'Aro est tellement gaga de ces filles qu'il est allé jusqu'à en punir une lui-même, ça me donne la nausée; c'est comme si on me privait de mon jouet favori, tu vois? »

Alec posa une main sur mon épaule et s'approcha un peu plus de moi. « Il est temps que tu trouves un nouveau jouet, Edward. Et il est temps que tu apprennes à te relaxer, aussi. Je te sens tout tendu… »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. « Je suis désolé, Alec, j'ignorais que tu étais sur ton départ…, » marmonnai-je, tentant d'avoir l'air piteux.

Je brûlais d'envie de tordre ses doigts qui se promenaient maintenant le long de mon bras à travers ma chemise.

« Je m'en allais rejoindre Felix et Demetri au sauna, Edward. Pour me détendre, justement. Ces deux-là n'ont pas de préférence sexuelle, et ils font les massages les plus divins qui soient. Si tu m'accompagnais, tu pourrais en profiter toi aussi, et tu sais ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas? Plus on est de fous, plus on jouit… »

Décidément c'était mon jour de chance. J'allais pouvoir neutraliser les trois employés des Volturi en même temps…

Je fis tout de même un effort pour avoir l'air hésitant. « Mais… et si Aro envoyait un message pendant ton absence? »

_Aucun risque que cela ne se produise…_

« J'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre après ses messages, Edward. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui attendra! D'ailleurs, rien ne t'empêche de monter directement chez lui après le petit traitement de Felix… Allez, s'il te plaît. Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu! »

Le page s'imaginait que j'allais me laisser masser par un autre homme et que j'allais ensuite céder à ses avances à lui. Ou bien j'étais un excellent comédien, ou alors il vivait dans un autre monde… Je me dépêchai de me diriger vers la salle d'eau avant qu'il ne me saute dessus, mais continuai de jouer le jeu, « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait fallu tout ce temps pour me réveiller, Alec. Je suis un imbécile! »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « On ne peut pas tous être parfaits comme ma sœur Jane. L'important, c'est qu'on finisse par réaliser quand on fait fausse route. »

Nous avions déjà traversé le corridor qui menait au sauna et à la piscine. J'ouvris la porte au bout du couloir et fis signe à Alec d'entrer le premier. En pénétrant dans la salle d'eau, il y avait un autre corridor. D'un côté il y avait un vestiaire et de l'autre il y avait des douches et une porte pour accéder au grand bassin. Le sauna se trouvait au bout du corridor, et il se verrouillait de l'_extérieur_**. **Mais si je voulais parvenir à attirer Alec à l'intérieur, il faudrait que je montre un peu de bonne volonté, c'est-à-dire que je me dévêtisse et que je passe seulement une serviette autour de mes hanches. Je sentis le regard du page posé sur moi lorsque j'entrepris de me déshabiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te dévêtir, Alec? Tu ne vas quand même pas rentrer dans le sauna tout habillé, hein? Qu'est-ce que tes copains vont penser? »

Alec continua de m'observer en retirant ses vêtements. « Excuse-moi, Edward, c'est que… mince alors, t'es vraiment bandant! »

_Dis-moi ça encore une fois et je t'envoie mon poing dans la figure…_

J'essayai d'imaginer quand je serais grand-père et que je raconterais cette scène à mes petits-enfants. On allait rire un bon coup!

Alec me trouvait peut-être à son goût, mais je n'allais certainement pas pousser la comédie jusqu'à prétendre haut et fort qu'il me plaisait lui aussi. Je lui avais laissé entendre mes sentiments à mots couverts, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à plus de ma part. Putain de merde, il était encore plus maigre que sa sœur, et ses cheveux gras lui tombaient dans les yeux. J'enroulai une serviette autour de mes hanches et je me dirigeai avec nonchalance vers la porte du sauna.

« Attends, Edward! Laisse-moi entrer le premier pour avertir les autres que nous avons un invité surprise! »

Je haussai les épaules. « Comme tu voudras, Alec… »

La seconde suivante, il disparaissait de ma vue. Avant que la porte se referme, je l'entendis crier de joie, « Felix, Demetri, vous ne devinerez jamais qui je vous amène pour faire la fête avec nous! »

La porte se referma avec un bruit sourd. Je tournai la clé dans la serrure et je la fis tomber dans le caniveau d'évacuation de l'eau des douches. Pourvu que les trois hommes y aillent mollo avec la vapeur des pierres chaudes…

Je retournai m'habiller en bouchant mes oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris de protestations qui commencèrent à fuser aussitôt qu'Alec, Felix et Demetri réalisèrent mes véritables intentions.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, j'étais hors de la salle d'eau et je m'en éloignais en sifflotant.

**ooooo**

C'était la tombée du jour et tous les esclaves étaient à présent rassemblés dans la cour des écuries. Je m'étais chargé de faire sortir les esclaves mâles, Esme m'avait suivi avec les autres cuisinières ainsi que les lavandières, Bella et Rosalie étaient à la tête du groupe constitué des filles du harem, et finalement Carlisle tenait Alice dans ses bras.

Je demandai aux hommes qui étaient sur place de m'aider à atteler les charrettes. Je connaissais la plupart d'entre eux, quelques-uns mieux que les autres. Je vis Peter aller serrer sa femme Charlotte dans ses bras avant de venir me donner un coup de main. Il était reconnaissant envers Emmett et moi car nous n'avions jamais touché à son épouse. Nous étions peut-être des profiteurs, mon frère et moi, mais nous avions quand même assez d'intégrité morale pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas coucher avec la femme d'un autre, surtout quand l'autre vivait sous le même toit que son épouse.

Rosalie vint offrir son aide elle aussi. « Une fois que l'attelage sera monté, Edward, je pourrai conduire ce chariot jusqu'au point de rencontre avec Jacob et les autres esclaves affranchis. »

J'acceptai son offre avec plaisir car après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi au cours des derniers jours, c'était la moindre des choses que je la laisse prendre le contrôle elle aussi. Elle allait être une bonne compagne pour mon frère et j'espérais qu'il la traiterait comme elle méritait de l'être.

Il nous fallut moins d'une heure pour préparer les cinq chariots, et bientôt il ne nous resta plus qu'à attendre le retour de Jasper et Emmett et la confirmation que la route pour se rendre jusqu'au bord de la mer était libérée de toute menace. Je retournai auprès de Bella et la serrai tout contre moi.

« Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, ma chérie, » chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille.

Elle releva la tête et je vis qu'elle me souriait timidement. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Il n'y avait rien de timide dans sa façon de me rendre ce baiser. Au bout de plusieurs secondes nos lèvres se séparèrent à regret.

« Mes amies du sérail vont être vertes de jalousie si nous n'arrêtons pas de nous donner en spectacle devant tout le monde, » soupira Bella en prenant ma main pour la mettre sur son cœur.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée, alors? » Demandai-je pour entendre encore le son de sa voix si mélodieuse.

« Comme prévu, Edward. Jane a été très facile à berner, » répondit-elle en souriant de plus bel. « Et toi, avec Alec? »

« Alec a été très facile à berner aussi, » répétai-je en écho en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ma bien-aimée eut une moue sceptique. « Il faudra que tu me racontes ça un jour. »

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la faire tournoyer. « Un jour, quand nous aurons des petits-enfants… »

Elle attrapa mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa encore plus ardemment que tout à l'heure. Je sentis ses jambes s'accrocher à mes hanches. Bordel, je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de cette fille, quitte à ce qu'elle soit ma mort…

Nous entendîmes des bruits de galops qui se rapprochèrent très rapidement.

« Ils arrivent! » S'écria Rosalie en se précipitant vers l'entrée de la cour.

« Hourra! » Renchérit Alice, assise confortablement dans une des charrettes.

Peu après, les montures de Jasper et d'Emmett pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château. Les deux hommes en descendirent prestement.

« Allez tout le monde! Montez à bord du convoi, qu'on puisse enfin quitter ce foutu château pour de bon! » S'exclama l'ancien bourreau des Volturi.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour installer tout le monde dans les chariots et leur confier les provisions d'eau et de nourriture.

La moitié du convoi était vide puisqu'il fallait aller ramasser les travailleurs des champs. Je pris les rênes d'un des attelages et Bella s'assit à mes côtés.

Emmett prit les commandes du deuxième attelage et bouda Rosalie qui tenait mordicus à conduire son propre attelage. Carlisle se chargea du quatrième chariot avec Esme, et finalement Jasper ferma le convoi avec Alice assise derrière lui au fond de la charrette. Peter et Charlotte reçurent l'ordre de monter sur les deux chevaux laissés vacants par Jasper et Emmett.

Le convoi se mit tranquillement en route…

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, chères amies, cette histoire tire à sa fin…**

**Mais… comment Jasper et Emmett sont-ils parvenus à éliminer les mercenaires?**

**Et quelle**** est donc cette menace qui plane sur Bella et ses amies si elles se séparent des Cullens?**

**Est-ce que tout a fonctionné comme prévu du côté de Jacob?**

**Il reste trois chapitres pour répondre à toutes ces questions.**

**Je**** voudrais m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de publier ce chapitre. Comme plusieurs d'entre vous le savent sûrement, je travaille sur différents projets d'écriture simultanément, en plus d'être la maman de trois adorables marmots. **

**Il y a des scènes de ce chapitre que j'aurais voulu élaborer davantage, mais si je l'avais fait cela m'aurait pris encore plus de temps avant de vous le livrer, et comme il est déjà très long, j'ai pensé **_**Basta!**_

**En passant, je voudrais remercier les lectrices qui me félicitent pour mes talents d'écrivaine, cela me fait particulièrement plaisir, je dois bien l'avouer. **

**Fleur, merci d'être mon éditrice personnelle.**

**Milk.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A****/****N: une auteure est comme une déesse dans l'univers qu'elle a créé… mais il n'y a qu'une auteure qui gagne son pain avec les droits de Twilight et il s'agit de Stephenie Meyer. Les personnages de cette fiction lui appartiennent et je ne fais rien d'autre que m'amuser avec eux (citation d'Amethyst Jackson).**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois de prendre le temps de m'envoyer vos commentaires, et j'espère que vous viendrez jeter un coup d'œil aux autres projets sur lesquels je vais travailler sous peu: une suite à **_**La partie de chasse**_**, la traduction d'une fic BDSM qui s'intitulera **_**Des gens comme nous**_**, et la traduction en anglais de la fic **_**une grenouille à sauver**_** de la populaire et prolifique louise malone. **

**Sur ce, allons voir si Bella, Edward et tous les autres sont au bout de leurs peines. Quelque chose me dit que non…**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre vingt-cinquième: Liberté.

**BPOV**

À partir du moment où Emmett et Jasper étaient revenus dans l'enceinte du château des Volturi, longtemps après le coucher du soleil, tout s'était mis en branle dans une sorte de fébrilité annonciatrice d'un avenir moins sombre pour tous les gens réunis dans la cour.

Bien que d'une certaine manière nous fussions tous très excités, il fallait tâcher de rester silencieux tant que le convoi n'aurait pas quitté la ville. Mais désormais c'était chose faite, et nous pouvions nous laisser aller à discuter comme bon nous semblait.

Il y avait déjà plus d'une heure que nous avions arrêté les chariots sur le bord de la route à côté des champs de vignes pour y faire grimper les cinquante prisonniers mâles avec à leur tête nul autre que Jacob. J'aurais bien aimé parler à mon ami afin de savoir comment il s'y était pris pour neutraliser les trois vigiles, mais Edward lui avait confié le chariot que Rosalie avait conduit jusque là et il s'était empressé d'en prendre les rênes tout en disant aux autres travailleurs des champs de monter dans les charrettes les moins bondées. Je n'avais donc pas pu échanger un seul mot avec lui. J'avais dû me contenter de l'observer de loin, alors que Tanya changeait de place pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je pouvais voir mon ancien palefrenier se pencher vers elle et lui chuchoter à l'oreille des choses qui la faisaient rire à gorge déployée. Cela me faisait un drôle d'effet de le voir se comporter ainsi avec une autre, mais il fallait regarder la réalité en face: même si je n'avais pas rencontré Edward, je n'aurais pas eu d'avenir avec Jacob puisqu'il n'était pas de mon rang social, et qu'en plus je l'avais toujours considéré plus comme un frère que comme un amoureux potentiel, et ce malgré notre rapprochement des derniers jours. Il méritait d'être heureux avec une femme, et si Tanya avait réussi à capturer son cœur, je ne pouvais que leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde.

J'aurais aussi voulu savoir comment le sort des mercenaires avait été réglé, mais là encore je devrais prendre mon mal en patience, car ni Jasper ni Emmett n'était à portée de voix. Et pour compléter le tableau, je ne connaissais personne à bord de notre chariot puisqu'il s'était rempli à pleine capacité avec une vingtaine d'hommes recueillis sur le bord du chemin. Ces pauvres types faisaient pitié à voir avec leurs vêtements rapiécés et leur allure de gueux. Leur odeur n'aidait pas les choses non plus, pour tout dire. Ils auraient tous eu besoin d'un bon bain, mais je n'imaginais pas cela possible dans l'immédiat.

Je soupirai et m'appuyai sur l'épaule d'Edward. J'étais intimidée par la présence de tous ces hommes installés juste derrière nous dans la charrette, et je n'avais pas osé me lancer dans un bavardage sans fin avec lui. Peut-être que le sommeil finirait par me gagner…

« La jeune demoiselle n'est pas très loquace. Est-ce qu'elle a toujours sa langue, comte? » Entendis-je une voix très grave demander à l'arrière sur un ton badin.

Edward tourna la tête pour voir qui s'était adressé à nous, et je vis ses lèvres s'étirer en un mince sourire.

« Rassure-toi, Randall, d'habitude la marquise a la langue bien acérée, mais je crois qu'elle est un peu intimidée par votre présence, et sans doute aussi très fatiguée, n'est-ce pas, Bella? » Dit-il en reportant son attention sur moi.

« Je… oui c'est vrai, Edward. Je suis trop crevée pour tenir une conversation, mais il y a un ou deux trucs qui me chiffonnent. Les mercenaires… est-ce qu'ils sont toujours en vie quelque part? »

Le sourire disparut du visage de mon bien-aimé. « Je pense malheureusement qu'Emmett et Jasper ont dû être forcés de les éliminer de manière définitive, mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas non plus qu'ils puissent invoquer la légitime défense pour justifier leurs actes de violence. Vois-tu, les mercenaires employés par Aro sont des hommes d'une brutalité hors du commun… »

« Combien y en avait-il? » L'interrompis-je brusquement.

« De mercenaires? Je ne sais pas exactement. Je dirais entre cinq et dix, » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi veux-tu savoir? Tu devrais tenter de dormir un peu au lieu de t'en faire avec le sort de ces êtres sanguinaires. On a encore deux heures de route à faire avant d'arriver à l'embarcadère des Volturi. »

« Mais enfin, Edward, c'est important de savoir si Jasper et ton frère ont réussi à _tous_ les tuer. Et il se trouve que j'ai de la difficulté à concevoir qu'à eux deux ils soient parvenus à venir à bout d'autant d'hommes. »

Le dénommé Randall devait écouter notre échange car c'est lui qui expliqua, « Les mercenaires ne se tiennent pas tous en bande, vous savez. Chacun d'eux a été désigné pour surveiller un coin du domaine en particulier. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que dernièrement ils étaient sept pour s'acquitter de cette tâche. »

« Merci pour ces éclaircissements, Randall. Alors tu vois, Bella? Nous allons facilement pouvoir en avoir le cœur net une fois rendus au bord de la mer. Tout à l'heure Emmett et Jazz n'ont pas donné de détails parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas retarder davantage le départ du convoi, mais nous aurons l'occasion de nous informer auprès d'eux une fois que nous serons tous ensemble sur le vaisseau d'Aro. »

« Comment… comment se fait-il que tu sois si familier avec les anciens esclaves mâles? » Questionnai-je, surprise qu'il connaisse ces hommes par leurs prénoms.

« Hé! Hé! Il semblerait que le cher comte de Morvalle ne vous ait pas tout raconté de son passé, chère demoiselle! » S'exclama un autre des anciens prisonniers assis dans la charrette.

Et c'était vrai, même si je ne voulais pas trop y penser parce que je me sentais vaguement honteuse d'éprouver autant d'amour pour un homme que je connaissais si peu. Je ne savais pratiquement rien du passé de mon amoureux, à part qu'il avait entretenu une "liaison" avec Tanya. J'en avais également appris un peu plus grâce à ce que Carlisle nous avait révélé plus tôt dans la journée, mais Edward demeurait malgré tout très mystérieux à mes yeux.

« Relate-nous donc comment vous avez réglé le sort des trois nigauds engagés par Jasper au lieu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, Alistair, » répliqua Edward, à moitié cramoisi.

« Est-ce que tu essayerais de me cacher des choses, par hasard, chéri? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Il soupira et regarda devant lui au lieu d'affronter mes questions. Nous étions le deuxième chariot du convoi. Jacob conduisait celui qui nous devançait, et c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais pu l'observer si facilement quelques moments plus tôt. À cause, aussi, de la lune qui était presque pleine et qui éclairait les champs et la route d'une manière fantomatique. Je ne percevais pas aussi bien ce qui se passait dans les charrettes qui nous suivaient, par contre; seul le bourdonnement des conversations entre leurs occupants parvenait à mes oreilles.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, mais je veux bien me forcer puisque après tout c'est à toi que nous devons notre liberté, _Edward_…,» poursuivit celui qui s'appelait Alistair en faisant exprès de mettre l'emphase sur le prénom du comte comme pour le narguer.

Mais Edward se contenta de hausser les épaules, et c'est moi qui me retournai pour faire face aux vingt affranchis. « Eh bien alors? J'attends, moi. Comment vous y êtes-vous pris? »

C'est Randall qui reprit la parole, parce qu'on aurait dit que son compagnon était en train de s'éclater la rate avec une crise de fou rire. « Il y a quelques piloris au milieu de chaque champ où les esclaves étaient forcés de travailler, mademoiselle Bella. Nous étions cinquante captifs, d'accord, mais personne ne se souciait plus de nous entraver depuis belle lurette à cause des tortures atroces que Jasper Whitlock avait l'habitude d'infliger à ceux qui tentaient de fuir le domaine et qui s'avéraient être un moyen de dissuasion très efficace. Que nous ne soyons pas enchaînés nous laissait donc beaucoup de liberté, d'une certaine façon… Toujours est-il que vers la fin de l'après-midi, après avoir passé la journée à laisser croire à Ben, Eric et Tyler que tout baignait dans l'huile, nous les avons entraînés vers les poteaux et nous nous sommes un peu amusés à leurs dépens. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir entendre la suite? »

« Oui, sauf si vous êtes sur le point de confesser trois horrible meurtres, monsieur Randall, » répondis-je avec sarcasme.

« Ha! Ha! Ha! » Alistair se mit à rire encore plus fort, bientôt imité par presque tous les hommes à ses côtés.

« N'en voulez pas à mes camarades, mademoiselle, mais le souvenir de ce que nous avons fait tout à l'heure est assez cocasse pour les faire rire pendant toute une décade, » continua Randall. « Nous avons commencé par avouer aux trois abrutis que nous allions nous évader après leur avoir fait leur fête… »

« Et quelle fête! » Pouffa Alistair.

« Tais-toi et laisse-moi finir, Ali! » Le coupa l'autre. « Les trois crétins tremblaient comme des feuilles lorsque nous les avons enchaînés à deux des piloris… »

« Vous les avez tous attachés ensemble? » Demanda Edward, incapable de rester impassible plus longtemps en écoutant le récit des esclaves émancipés.

« Pardi, pour ce que Garrett avait en tête, il fallait que les trois sentinelles soient en mesure de se toucher! »

« Tu m'intrigues de plus en plus, Randall, » commenta l'ancien dresseur d'esclaves. « Jacob vous a donné carte blanche? »

« Jacob s'est assis dans un coin pour nous regarder, Edward. Il nous a dit que c'était nous qui avions subi le plus de torts, et que par conséquent c'était à nous de décider comment disposer des trois idiots. Alors Garrett a suggéré de leur faire faire des choses… »

« Quelles choses? » Questionnai-je d'une voix un peu haut perchée.

J'avais peine à imaginer ce qui avait pu être amusant au point de faire rire tout le monde juste par simple évocation.

« Eh bien, gente demoiselle, » soupira Randall, « je ne sais pas si je peux raconter ça à une jeune fille de la noblesse. Vos parents me tueraient s'ils m'entendaient écorcher vos petites oreilles chastes avec de pareilles anecdotes. »

Je pouffai de rire à mon tour. « S'il n'y a que ça pour vous arrêter, je peux vous garantir que vous n'avez rien à craindre, cher monsieur. Mes parents me croient mariée à l'heure actuelle, figurez-vous. Et avec le conseiller militaire du roi, en plus. Or, on m'a confié les pires rumeurs à propos de ce type, alors vous pensez bien que je me fous pas mal de l'opinion que mes parents pourraient avoir des personnes que j'ai envie d'écouter. »

« Peut-être que je devrais demander l'avis du comte, dans ce cas… »

Je n'avais plus envie de rire du tout. Ce Randall me prenait-il pour une gamine ou quoi?

Je voulus protester, mais Edward parla le premier. « La marquise de Courville n'est pas sous ma tutelle, cher ami. Elle est libre de prendre ses propres décisions, et si elle veut en apprendre plus sur ces choses que tu mentionnais, tu peux tout lui déballer. »

« Et toi, Edward, tu lui déballeras aussi ton passé un peu trouble? » Insista notre interlocuteur.

Edward regardait toujours droit devant lui car il était en charge de l'attelage tandis que je faisais maintenant face aux hommes assis au fond du chariot, mais un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction m'indiqua qu'il commençait à être exaspéré.

« Randall, tes allusions sont déplacées, et en plus elles portent à confusion. Bella, ma chérie, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de trouble à propos de mon passé. Je t'expliquerai de quoi il retourne plus tard, quand nous aurons retrouvé un peu d'intimité, » finit-il par dire.

Alistair était revenu de son fou rire et il entreprit de fournir les explications que son camarade hésitait à me donner. « Nous les avons enchaînés entre deux poteaux, Ben face à Eric, et Tyler derrière Ben. Tous les trois à poil, bien entendu. En premier, Garrett a ordonné à Ben de faire une pipe à Eric… »

« Une pipe? » Questionnai-je encore, au risque de passer moi-même pour une idiote.

« Une fellation, Bella, » marmonna Edward en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

« Hein, une fellation entre deux hommes? » Répétai-je bêtement. Bon, c'était une autre chose que dans ma naïveté de jeune aristocrate je n'aurais jamais imaginée possible, mais à présent que je pouvais voir la scène dans mon esprit, je voulais des détails. « Et ils ont pu se mettre à genoux malgré leurs entraves? »

« On a utilisé les plus longues chaînes qu'on a trouvées sur place, et on a seulement emprisonné leurs poignets, mademoiselle la marquise. Cela aurait été trop mesquin de notre part de leur demander de se sucer s'ils n'avaient pas pu plier les genoux. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix d'obéir aux ordres de Garrett, car il les menaçait avec un fouet, » répondit Alistair.

« Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé? »

J'étais de plus en plus curieuse, si je veux être franche.

« Et bien, Eric a éjaculé dans la bouche de Ben et puis lui, il a tout recraché. Mais il a fallu qu'il endure que l'autre le pompe à son tour. Et là je pense bien qu'Eric a vomi en plus de recracher la semence de Ben… »

« C'est pas bien malin comme châtiment, ça, » commenta mon amoureux en se penchant pour déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

« Oh, mais c'est pas tout, comte! » poursuivit Randall. « Après, il a fallu que Ben se laisse enculer par Tyler. Tyler n'arrivait pas à bander, alors c'est Eleazar qui est allé le masturber pour le durcir assez. Et pendant tout le temps que ça a duré, nos trois gardiens n'arrêtaient pas de pleurnicher comme des gosses. À la fin, Garrett est allé chercher le crottin qu'un des chevaux venait de faire, et il a beurré leur torse avec. »

« C'est ce que je disais: ça ne vole pas très haut comme punition, » réitéra Edward.

Mais il avait une expression amusée. Il devait imaginer la scène dans sa tête lui aussi.

« Edward, songe que ces trois pauvres gars sont extrêmement niais! Tu n'aurais tout de même pas voulu que Garrett les torture pour de bon, n'est-ce pas? »

Je me retournai de nouveau vers l'avant afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il en profita pour me voler un baiser avant de retourner son attention sur la route. « Je plaisantais, trésor. Tu sais bien que je penche davantage du côté des tortures douces, n'est-ce pas? »

Il me décocha un sourire dévastateur et je sentis mon bas-ventre prendre en feu. Ce n'était vraiment pas un bon moment pour que mon corps me trahisse ainsi… foutue merde.

« N'empêche, la jeune demoiselle a raison, comte. Les trois employés de Jasper ne sont pas des lumières, et ça aurait franchement été de l'abus de les faire souffrir. Et puis, nous n'aurions jamais ri autant si nous avions usé de violence envers eux. Ha! Ha! » Conclut Randall.

Nous poursuivîmes le trajet en silence après cet échange qui avait eu le mérite de répondre à plusieurs des questions que je me posais. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par le doux cahotement de la charrette roulant sur le gravillon. Bientôt la fatigue eut vraiment raison de moi et je m'assoupis, la tête sur l'épaule de mon amoureux.

**ooooo**

Je sentis qu'on me brassait mollement pour tenter de me réveiller. Si j'avais dormi plus profondément, Edward ne serait pas parvenu à me descendre des bras de Morphée en utilisant si peu de vigueur. Mais sans doute ne voulait-il pas risquer de me faire mal étant donné que j'étais comme une cicatrice ambulante en ce moment.

J'avais dû glisser pendant mon sommeil car ma tête reposait sur les cuisses du comte à présent. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de changer de position. Il n'y avait rien de plus moelleux comme oreiller, à mes yeux, que les cuisses de mon amant.

« Bella, chérie, nous sommes arrivés au bord de la Méditerranée. L'embarcadère est juste à côté, » murmura Edward en se penchant sur moi pour m'aider à me redresser.

Lorsque je me fus péniblement levée debout, je constatai que le chariot s'était vidé de ses occupants et que les cent et quelques personnes qui faisaient parti du convoi étaient toutes réunies sur l'embarcadère. Je constatai également que le vaisseau des Volturi mentionné par Edward n'était pas du tout le galion que j'avais imaginé. C'était une caravelle à peine plus imposante que celle à bord de laquelle j'étais montée la semaine précédente.

Edward me prit dans ses bras pour me descendre de la charrette, et une fois qu'il m'eut déposée au sol, sans plus attendre je courus retrouver Alice et Rosalie à quelques mètres de distance, et Jasper par la même occasion car c'est lui qui tenait Alice dans ses bras en attendant le moment de monter à bord du bateau. Edward vint nous rejoindre et je remarquai la mine sombre qu'il partageait avec Jasper.

« Cette caravelle n'est pas du tout conçue pour traverser un océan, Edward, » soupira Jasper. « J'ai peine à croire qu'elle m'ait déjà servi lors de mes voyages jusqu'à Candie… »

« Et pourtant, c'est bel et bien ce vaisseau que tu utilisais, Jazz, après avoir décidé que tu ne voulais plus te risquer à traverser un coin de la France et toute l'Italie par voie terrestre, » confirma le comte de Morvalle. « Mais tu as raison, Jacob ne pourra pas traverser l'Atlantique avec une embarcation si peu spacieuse. Il va falloir nous arrêter à Marseille et trouver mieux. »

« Bof, ça ne devrait pas nous faire perdre tellement de temps puisque c'est sur notre chemin de toute façon, » commenta l'ancien bourreau des Volturi.

« Et dans combien de temps serons-nous à Marseille, alors? » Demanda Alice d'une petite voix inquiète.

Elle avait l'air d'une poupée de chiffon dans les bras du grand gaillard. Comme j'ignorais où se situait le domaine des Volturi sur une carte géographique, j'étais incapable de répondre à sa question.

« Nous devrions mouiller l'ancre à Marseille demain à la tombée du jour, Alice, » lui dit Edward. « Et si cela peut vous rassurer, sachez que nous avons assez de provisions pour sustenter tout le monde jusque là. »

C'était bon à savoir, et d'ailleurs ça me fit réaliser que j'étais affamée. Je n'avais pas remangé depuis notre visite chez Carlisle au milieu de l'après-midi, et à présent il passait minuit.

Justement je m'avisai que les anciens esclaves avaient tous pris place sur des caisses vides à l'entrée du débarcadère et qu'ils étaient en train de casser la croûte avant de monter à bord. Je repérai Esme et Carlisle parmi la multitude de gens, mais je ne vis Jacob nulle part. Je fis signe à Rosalie que j'allais rejoindre ma nounou et je la laissai discuter avec Alice, Jasper et Edward. Il me semblait avoir aperçu Emmett en train de transporter des provisions à bord de la caravelle.

« Carlisle, qui s'occupe d'entretenir ce vaisseau quand les Volturi n'en font pas usage? » M'enquis-je en approchant du père d'Edward.

« Et bien, en principe c'était un des mercenaires qui s'en chargeait… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi? » S'exclama Esme en se tournant vers le docteur. « Veux-tu dire que Jasper et Emmett sont déjà passés par ici plus tôt dans la journée? »

« Mais oui, tout à fait, chère amie. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup de lieues à parcourir qu'il fallait qu'ils quittent le château avant l'aube ce matin. »

Décidément, faire la chasse à tous ces types qui rôdaient un peu partout sur les terres des Volturi n'avait pas dû être de tout repos…

« Je ne vois pas Jacob. Où donc se cache-t-il? » Demandai-je, vaguement angoissée.

« Il est allé faire l'inspection de la caravelle avec Tanya, » m'informa ma gouvernante. « Ça fait déjà un petit moment, d'ailleurs. Je me demande si cette fille ne l'aurait pas entraîné dans quelque recoin pour lui sauter dessus… »

Carlisle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle émit un petit soupir de contentement. « Ah, Esme, c'est une très bonne chose ce qui arrive à ces deux-là, » lui dit-il d'une voix feutrée. « Ils vont pouvoir se réconforter mutuellement. Tanya est très heureuse à l'idée d'aller refaire sa vie en Nouvelle-France avec Jacob. Et les autres filles du harem ont décidé de les suivre elles aussi, de même que la plupart des anciens esclaves mâles. Tout semble aller pour le mieux de ce côté-là. »

Je réalisai que j'avais complètement oublié de demander à Jasper combien il avait neutralisé de mercenaires avec Emmett, mais je ne le voyais plus nulle part lui non plus, et j'avais juste envie de monter à bord de la caravelle et d'aller m'étendre quelque part pour dormir tout mon content. Je m'étais pris un morceau de fromage et un bout de saucisson pour calmer ma faim, mais maintenant je tenais à peine sur mes jambes; j'étais épuisée.

Finalement Emmett et Edward commencèrent à faire monter les gens à bord, en s'excusant du fait que le bateau manquait d'espace et de confort, néanmoins le mot avait circulé entre les anciens prisonniers que demain soir nous allions faire escale à Marseille pour fréter un navire plus gros. Ceux qui voudraient aller leur propre chemin auraient également l'opportunité de le faire à ce moment là. Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvai dans une cabine avec Rosalie, Kate, Irina, Angela, Jessica, et d'autres filles que je connaissais moins. Je savais qu'Alice allait demeurer sous la surveillance de Carlisle et Jasper, et donc je ne m'étonnais pas qu'elle soit absente de notre petite assemblée. Tanya finit par venir nous rejoindre, mais beaucoup plus tard, alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir. Elle était toute échevelée et ses vêtements étaient visiblement de travers. Elle ne chercha même pas à cacher ce qu'elle venait de faire, en l'occurrence s'envoyer en l'air avec mon laquais. Jacob avait dû la laisser repartir afin de pouvoir se charger du premier quart aux commandes de la caravelle, avec quelques hommes qui avaient offert de l'aider. J'avais jeté un rapide coup d'œil au pont du navire avant de descendre dans la cabine, et j'avais vu qu'il y avait assez de voilure pour tenir plusieurs hommes occupés toute la nuit.

Les conversations des autres filles partageant l'espace restreint avec moi se firent de plus en plus lointaines et indistinctes, et après quelques minutes je n'entendis plus rien et je m'évadai dans un sommeil profond.

**ooooo**

Tel que prédit par Edward, nous entrâmes dans le port de Marseille au coucher du soleil le jour suivant. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds auparavant, mes parents considérant qu'il s'agissait d'une ville de perdition, et craignant qu'en m'y emmenant en visite j'y subirais une mauvaise influence. Comment réagiraient-ils, me demandai-je, en sachant ce qu'il était advenu de moi au cours de la dernière semaine dans un endroit en apparence beaucoup plus tranquille que cette ville portuaire dans laquelle je déambulais maintenant avec Edward? L'ironie de la situation me fit sourire.

Aidé par Carlisle et Emmett, Edward avait vite fait de trouver un navire de location, et il avait payé grassement la compagnie de fret afin que celle-ci le lui cède pour une durée indéterminée. Tous les affranchis qui voulaient repartir à neuf dans les colonies devaient se rejoindre à minuit sur les lieux de mouillage du galion. Oui, le navire frété par les comtes de Morvalle était bel et bien un galion cette fois-ci. Avant de monter vers le nord-ouest dans les terres, nous devions retourner chez mes parents afin qu'Edward puisse demander ma main à mon père. Par conséquent, nous allions continuer à naviguer jusqu'en Camargue avant de faire nos adieux à Jacob et au reste des anciens captifs.

Edward et moi nous étions séparés du groupe pour aller manger un vrai repas dans un des nombreux établissements qui longeaient le port. Nous avions besoin de retrouver un semblant d'intimité. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice n'avaient pas tenté de s'imposer. Eux aussi allaient sans doute s'isoler pour les deux ou trois prochaines heures.

Mon bien-aimé avisa une auberge qui avait l'air bondée et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de monde dans la salle à manger, mais nous réussîmes malgré tout à trouver une table libre dans un coin. Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers ladite table, j'entendis plusieurs des clients attablés – surtout des hommes – siffler sur mon passage. Si j'avais pensé que ma tenue de voyage masculine allait éloigner les regards de ma personne, je m'étais complètement leurrée. C'est tout le contraire qui était en train de se produire alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient dans ma direction. Cela était on ne peut plus intimidant. J'entendis certains des dîneurs marmonner entre eux, et d'autres se faire moins discrets.

« Mince alors! C'est toujours les mêmes qui ont droit aux plus belles filles! »

« Je suis sûr que celle-là cache un corps de déesse sous son accoutrement de mec… »

« Hé, beauté! Viens donc un peu ici que je t'offre un verre… »

Edward finit par se tourner vers celui qui avait prononcé cette dernière phrase et il me sembla l'entendre grogner comme une bête sauvage. L'autre changea d'expression et retourna à ses affaires.

Lorsque nous fûmes installés à la table, je fis remarquer, « Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de me transporter dans un sac et de me nourrir en cachette. »

Mon amant me lança un regard à la fois joyeux et désabusé.

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de te prendre aux mots, ma chérie. Ces types ne méritent décidément pas le spectacle que ta vue leur offre. Tu es trop belle pour ton propre bien, et je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de la planète d'avoir l'honneur de partager cette table avec toi en ce moment. »

« Edward, tu es impayable si on songe que bientôt c'est notre vie toute entière que nous allons partager, » pouffai-je en sentant mon cœur se gonfler à cette pensée. Puis, tout à coup, les allusions de Randall et d'Alistair me revinrent à l'esprit. « Au fait, j'attends toujours que tu me donnes des éclaircissements à propos de ton "passé trouble"… »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et soupira profondément. « Bella, je t'ai pourtant dit que les propos de Randall portaient à confusion. Mon passé n'est pas trouble, il est juste embarrassant. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Je ne te suis pas. Je croyais que tu étais fier de ton travail auprès des Volturi même si, honnêtement, beaucoup de gens pourraient te juger négativement à ce sujet. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, » poursuivit le comte en faisant un signe au tenancier de l'établissement. « Vois-tu, les deux premiers jours que j'ai passés à Volterra, je les ai passés au village des esclaves mâles. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne me gène pas pour être familier avec eux. »

« Hein? Tu as déjà été un esclave des Volturi? » Demandai-je, incrédule.

L'aubergiste se présenta à notre table et Edward lui commanda du rôti de porc et une bouteille de vin avant de répondre, « Il se trouve que Carlisle avait pris les devants pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la ville. Emmett et moi traînions encore sur le chemin en dehors de Volterra lorsque nous avons été attaqués par trois mercenaires qui avaient justement affaire au château pour parler avec Aro. Ils nous ont pris par surprise et assommés, et la première chose que j'ai réalisée en revenant à moi, c'était que j'étais enfermé dans une baraque puante avec des fers aux chevilles et aux poignets. Il en allait de même pour mon frère. Quand les autres esclaves sont rentrés au bercail ce soir-là, ils ont ri un bon coup à nos frais parce que nous n'arrêtions pas de leur rabattre les oreilles avec nos titres de noblesse. Nous étions plus jeunes et très arrogants, je dois bien l'admettre. Mais ils ont moins ri lorsque, deux jours plus tard, on est venu nous chercher pour aller rencontrer les seigneurs de Volterra qui, dans l'intervalle, avaient offert à notre père le poste de médecin particulier. C'est aussi à ce moment là que nous avons découvert ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur même du palais et offert nos services comme dresseurs d'esclaves sexuelles. »

Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de gênant dans le récit d'Edward, à moins qu'il me cachât certains détails, mais de toute façon le commentaire que j'aurais voulu lui faire pour lui signifier que je sympathisais avec lui resta coincé dans ma gorge, car à cet instant précis je crus que j'étais victime d'une affreuse hallucination et je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour ne pas crier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella? J'ai dit un truc qui t'a offensé? » S'inquiéta Edward en voyant ma réaction.

Mais je ne le voyais plus et je ne l'entendais plus. Mon attention était totalement rivée sur un individu qui marchait lentement dans notre direction. Et pour cause. Le type qui s'approchait de notre table était le même type qui avait fait intrusion dans le rêve bizarre que j'avais eu lorsque j'avais bu une trop forte dose d'opiacés deux jours plus tôt. Il s'agissait de Mike Newton, duc de Cresson d'Alembert. Si j'avais une idée si précise de lui, c'est que j'avais reçu un petit médaillon en or avec une miniature de lui à l'intérieur. Et s'il se dirigeait vers nous, ce n'était sûrement pas par hasard non plus. Lui aussi savait à quoi je ressemblais; un immense portrait de moi lui avait été livré quelques mois auparavant.

Je rougis à la pensée que le peintre commissionné pour faire le portrait en question avait insisté pour que je dénude un de mes seins pendant les séances de pose, histoire d'en mettre plein la vue à mon futur époux… Le sieur Newton connaissait par conséquent beaucoup de ma physionomie malgré qu'il ne m'ait finalement jamais eue dans son lit. Mon Dieu, si Edward venait à apprendre ça, il serait sûrement furieux…

« Edward, » finis-je par articuler faiblement, « cet homme qui se dirige vers notre table, et bien c'est… c'est le duc de Cresson d'Alembert… »

Edward tourna la tête pour voir de qui je parlais. Il aperçut le lieutenant du roi et fronça les sourcils. « Par tous les diables, mais pourquoi ton ancien fiancé est-il venu se perdre ici? Il aurait pu choisir d'aller du côté de la Canebière s'il cherchait à se divertir… »

« Il n'est pas au courant de mes déboires, » réfléchis-je à voix haute. « Il s'apprêtait peut-être à aller demander des comptes à mes parents. Cela aurait du sens. Il faut moins de deux jours pour naviguer d'Ajaccio jusqu'ici… il m'a vue et il m'a reconnue. »

Soudain, je n'avais plus faim du tout, et je me fichais d'attendre une heure pour manger du rôti. J'aurais voulu me lever et courir vers la sortie de la salle. Je baissai la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard de l'homme que j'étais censée marier une semaine plus tôt jour pour jour. Il nous avait rejoints à présent. Il y avait une chaise inoccupée et il la tira pour s'asseoir sans nous demander la permission. Cela augurait très mal pour la suite des événements.

« Qui vous a donné le droit de vous asseoir à notre table, monsieur? » Demandai-je en essayant d'avoir l'air outrée au possible.

« Ne jouez pas les innocentes avec moi, mademoiselle la marquise, ça ne fonctionne pas, » répondit Mike de but en blanc et d'une voix trop aiguë pour être plaisante. « Dites-moi donc plutôt ce que vous faites ici, dans un trou pareil, alors que je vous ai attendue à Ajaccio pendant plusieurs jours… »

« Ho là, monsieur! » l'interrompit le comte de Morvalle, « Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour vous adresser aussi insolemment à une dame, et une dame de la noblesse en plus? »

« J'ignore qui vous êtes, mais cette affaire ne vous concerne pas, manant! » Reprit le duc. Il avait le même ton arrogant que dans mon rêve, l'enfoiré. « Quant à vous, mademoiselle de Courville, si je ne vous avais pas reconnue tout de suite, je n'aurais jamais pu vous imaginer faisant partie de l'aristocratie. À vous voir ici avec ce rustre, on jurerait que vous êtes une pute en mal de clients! »

Ce type était ignoble. Et il croyait qu'Edward était un plébéien juste parce qu'il ne portait pas de chemise à manches bouffantes comme la sienne. Je décidai de jouer la carte du sarcasme pour voir s'il était un imbécile en plus d'être un goujat.

« Oh, mais je suis bel et bien une pute, monsieur le duc de Cresson. C'est juste que mes parents n'ont pas eu le temps de vous prévenir de ma fugue à Marseille où j'ai commencé récemment à faire le trottoir. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les nouvelles entre la Camargue et la Corse peuvent prendre du temps à circuler, n'est-ce pas? »

Edward décida que lui non plus ne pouvait se laisser insulter par le conseiller militaire du roi. « Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi, monsieur le duc. Je ne suis pas un manant, et encore moins un client de mademoiselle Swan. Vous devriez avoir honte de dire qu'elle a l'air d'une prostituée, surtout avec des vêtements d'homme sur le dos… »

« Je vous ai dit de vous mêler de vos affaires, sale bourgeois, » le coupa Mike. « J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux à la marquise de Courville parce qu'il se trouve qu'elle devrait déjà être ma femme à l'heure actuelle, sacrebleu! »

« Dans tes rêves, connard d'enculé! » Ne pus-je me retenir de lui lancer à la figure. « Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'épouser un type qui passe son temps à coucher avec les anciennes maîtresses du roi! »

« Qui t'a raconté ça? » Demanda le duc d'Alembert, oubliant toutes ses bonnes manières et s'adressant à moi comme si j'étais vraiment une fille de joie rencontrée dans la rue.

« C'est mon père qui s'est chargé d'informer la marquise de Courville de vos petits vices secrets dont tout le monde en réalité est au courant à Versailles, » répondit Edward à ma place. « Voyez-vous, monsieur Newton de Cresson d'Alembert, mon père ainsi que mon frère et moi-même faisons aussi partie de la noblesse. D'ailleurs, je suis certain que vous avez déjà entendu parler des comtes de Morvalle puisque mon père, le docteur Carlisle Cullen, est très apprécié de votre cher ami Louis XIV. »

« Ah, je vois! Tu es le fils de ce toubib qui avait soigné le roi après un malaise digestif lors du fameux banquet chez le Prince de Condé. Il y a longtemps que le roi n'a pas entendu parler du comte de Morvalle père. Je me demande bien pourquoi… Mais revenons à cette chère Isabella Swan, si tu veux bien…heu… »

Mike Newton cherchait visiblement à savoir le prénom du comte.

« Je m'appelle Edward, mais je voudrais surtout que vous cessiez de me tutoyer, monsieur le duc. Après tout, je ne crois pas que nous ayons jamais partagé les mêmes maîtresses… »

« Ha! Ha! Très drôle. Et puis-je vous demander, alors, ce que vous faites avec ma fiancée? »

« Isabella n'a pas l'intention de vous épouser, monsieur Newton. En fait, puisque vous tenez tant à le savoir, je m'en allais justement demander sa main à son père, » répondit Edward en m'attrapant la main par-dessous la table et en m'adressant son sourire le plus charmeur.

« J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible, monsieur de Morvalle, » répliqua l'officier du monarque sur un ton faussement contrit.

« Ah bon? Et pourquoi donc, cher ami? »

C'était un peu frustrant de les entendre échanger à mon sujet comme si je n'étais pas là, ou comme si j'étais un simple objet qu'ils étaient en train de négocier.

« Le mariage entre la marquise de Courville et moi-même est une affaire déjà arrangée. Et sachez que j'ai payé très généreusement le marquis pour faire de sa fille mon épouse… »

« Espèce d'ordure! » M'exclamai-je avec rage.

Je crachai dans la direction du duc. Il reçut ma salive sur la manche de sa chemise et sortit son mouchoir pour s'essuyer.

Edward en profita pour remarquer, « Autant vous mettre en garde tout de suite, monsieur d'Alembert. La marquise de Courville a des manières de sauvageonne. Êtes-vous certain de savoir dans quoi vous vous embarquez avec elle? »

Je savais qu'il voulait juste tester son interlocuteur, sinon j'aurais aussi craché dans sa direction en l'entendant parler de moi ainsi.

« C'est tout réfléchi, monsieur le comte. Sa beauté et sa conduite au lit vont largement compenser pour ses défauts de caractère, » continua Mike.

« Mais… vous ne pouvez pas savoir à l'avance comment elle se comportera dans votre lit, monsieur le duc. Quant à sa beauté, elle a un visage remarquable, certes, mais que savez-vous du reste de sa physionomie? »

Je voulais disparaître six pieds sous terre. Et j'étais rouge de honte à présent. Je me doutais parfaitement de ce que le lieutenant du roi allait répondre à Edward.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, comte? Lorsqu'une jeune fille est assez émancipée pour poser à moitié nue devant un peintre, vous devez bien vous douter qu'elle ne peut pas être farouche au plumard. »

« Intéressant, monsieur Newton, » commenta Edward d'une voix feutrée. « Vous venez de répondre à mes deux questions dans une seule phrase. Toutefois, j'en aurais une autre à vous poser, si vous le permettez. »

« Au point où nous en sommes… »

« Étiez-vous en route pour aller rendre visite au marquis de Courville et lui demander des comptes au sujet de sa fille? »

« Si fait, je voulais savoir pourquoi Isabella ne s'était pas pointée au rendez-vous fixé la semaine dernière, et tenter d'élucider la situation, » expliqua Mike.

« La situation demande des éclaircissements, en effet, puisque j'ai moi aussi l'intention d'épouser la marquise, » réitéra mon amoureux.

« Il n'est pas question que je retourne chez mes parents, Edward! » M'emportai-je. « Ce que mon père a trafiqué dans mon dos est inqualifiable et impardonnable. Débrouille-toi pour lui faire entendre raison et dissoudre cet engagement avec le sieur Newton qui a l'air de me confondre avec une potiche! »

« Vous pouvez hurler tant qu'il vous plaira, belle dame, mais que vous le vouliez ou non, vous deviendrez ma femme, et avant longtemps par-dessus le marché. J'ai payé trop cher le droit de vous posséder, et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un obscur aristocrate de province avoir le dernier mot. »

« Si c'est uniquement une question d'argent, le comte de Morvalle fera une contre offre à mon père. Il est très riche, et contrairement à vous, il est amoureux de moi et n'a pas sa réputation à sauver, lui! » Lançai-je dans une dernière tentative pour faire comprendre à Mike Newton qu'il perdait son temps.

« Calme-toi, Bella, » me dit doucement Edward. « Il n'est pas question que tu m'accompagnes chez ton père dans les circonstances actuelles. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir lui sauter dessus et essayer de l'étrangler pour t'avoir ni plus ni moins vendue à cet homme assis à notre table. Tu vas plutôt commencer tout de suite à monter vers le nord-ouest avec tes amies, ta nounou, le reste des Cullen et Jasper. Quant à moi, je vais embarquer avec Jacob comme prévu et je vais me rendre au domaine de tes parents pour leur faire part de ce qui s'est passé au cours de la dernière semaine… »

« Et que s'est-il passé, exactement, au cours de la dernière semaine? » Interrompit le duc de Cresson.

« Vous l'apprendrez en même temps que les parents d'Isabella si vous tenez vraiment à plaider votre cause auprès de ceux-ci. Mais je vous préviens, j'ai plusieurs atouts dans mon jeu. Vous risquez de perdre la face. »

« C'est plutôt vous qui la perdrez, monsieur Cullen, » s'entêta le militaire.

Sur l'entrefaite, l'hôtelier arriva avec notre nourriture et la bouteille de vin rouge.

« Si vous ne désirez pas vous rendre aux Saintes-Maries par vos propres moyens, duc, » conclut Edward, « sachez que mon équipage et moi-même allons appareiller à minuit tapante. Notre galion s'appelle _Maître de l'Univers_ et vous ne pouvez pas le manquer, c'est le plus gros vaisseau en mouillage dans le port en ce moment. Maintenant, si voulez bien nous excuser, notre rôti est en train de refroidir… »

**ooooo**

Tout se passa très vite après notre rencontre fortuite avec le duc de Cresson d'Alembert. Nous mangeâmes en vitesse et allâmes retrouver Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice de même que Carlisle et Esme pour leur faire part du changement dans les plans initiaux.

C'est ainsi qu'à l'heure où Edward montait à bord du _Maître de l'Univers _avec Jacob, Tanya et tous les autres, de notre côté nous affrétions une diligence et sortions de la ville par voie terrestre. Carlisle avait aussi déboursé pour l'achat d'un cheval car il comptait monter directement vers le nord pour gagner Versailles plus rapidement à la place de traverser une partie du Massif Central avec nous. Nous devions attendre Edward à Nîmes, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait pour venir nous y rejoindre. Rosalie et Emmett auraient pu monter vers le nord avec Carlisle, mais ma dame de compagnie avait décidé de passer par la Dordogne pour m'aider à m'installer au manoir des Cullen de Morvalle avant de remonter sur ses terres au nord du Massif Central. Quant à Alice et Jasper, ils hésitaient encore entre suivre Rosalie et Emmett et aller vivre dans le manoir des Hale d'Essanges avec eux, ou bien s'installer dans un autre coin de pays. Alice en était venue à détester ses parents pour l'avoir "abandonnée" à huit ans, et elle ne comptait pas reprendre contact avec eux.

Pour ma part, le fait que je n'aie pas voulu accompagner Edward au domaine de mes parents en disait long sur les sentiments qu'ils m'inspiraient dorénavant.

Nous roulâmes sans répit durant toute la nuit sur une route qui reliait justement Marseille à Nîmes, mais nous étions encore loin de cette dernière au petit matin. Emmett et Jasper s'étaient relayés pour conduire la diligence tirée par seulement deux chevaux, et il y avait belle lurette que le comte de Morvalle père nous avait fait ses au revoirs. Dieu que le voyage serait long! Nous avions à peine dépassé l'étang de Berre, m'avisai-je en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant le paysage à travers la petite fenêtre de mon côté de la cabine. J'avais hâte d'être rendue à Nîmes pour pouvoir m'acheter quelques vêtements et trouver un endroit pour me laver. Je me sentais tellement crottée en ce moment! Cela faisait plus de deux jours que je n'avais pas pris de bain à cause de mes cicatrices et de notre départ préparé, mais néanmoins précipité.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, nous passâmes à côté d'un autre plan d'eau et ce fut plus fort que moi, je sentis un désir irrépressible d'aller faire trempette pour me rafraîchir.

« Alice, » demandai-je à brûle pourpoint, « Si nous t'aidions à te rendre jusqu'à ce petit lac que tu vois là-bas, est-ce que ça te dirait de faire saucette? »

« Si, bien sûr, pourquoi pas? Ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas pu me laver comme il faut. Depuis lundi, ma foi, » répondit-elle, enthousiaste.

« Rosalie, peux-tu faire signe à Emmett d'arrêter les chevaux? »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Une fois que le carrosse ne fut plus en mouvement, j'aidai Esme à sortir Alice de la diligence pendant que Rosalie allait expliquer à Emmett et Jasper que nous avions l'intention d'aller nous rafraîchir dans le plan d'eau avoisinant.

« Ah, les femmes! » Soupira Emmett. « Ça ne peut pas passer plus de deux jours sans s'inquiéter de ne pas sentir comme les roses… »

« C'est bon, allez-y, » approuva Jasper, « mais essayez de rester à portée de vue… »

« À portée de vue? » Répétai-je bêtement. « Au cas où Rosalie n'aurait pas été assez claire, Jasper, nous avons l'intention de retirer tous nos vêtements pour aller nous baigner. Nous allons être juste derrière les arbrisseaux que vous voyez là-bas. Allez, venez les filles. Le plus vite nous y allons, le plus vite nous pourrons nous remettre en route. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous pataugions toutes les quatre gaiement dans le petit lac. Nous nous étions éloignées un peu pour ne pas être vues des deux hommes qui nous attendaient, encore que ça n'aurait sans doute pas dérangé Rosalie s'ils s'étaient adonnés à la voir dans sa tenue d'Ève. Comme j'avais dit à Jasper que nous n'allions pas perdre de temps, nous nous résignâmes à sortir de l'eau presque tout de suite. Mais quand nous voulûmes remettre les vêtements que nous avions laissés près des arbustes, nous nous rendîmes compte avec stupeur qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Pendant plusieurs secondes nous restâmes immobiles devant les buissons, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

« Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle, Emmett chéri, » finit par crier Rosalie à l'intention du comte.

Elle était contrariée mais ne semblait pas embarrassée par le fait d'être nue en plein milieu de nulle part. Je pensais que j'allais entendre Emmett lui répondre avec une petite remarque sarcastique, mais à la place un lourd silence s'abattit sur nous.

La duchesse commença à marcher en direction de notre escorte, mais subitement deux hommes sortirent de derrière les bosquets – deux hommes qui ne ressemblaient ni de près ni de loin à Jasper et Emmett. Il y en avait un qui était grand et métissé, et l'autre plus petit avait des cheveux d'un blond délavé qui lui tombaient derrière les épaules. Je poussai un cri de surprise, imitée bientôt par Alice et Esme qui la soutenait pour ne pas qu'elle perde l'équilibre avec sa seule jambe valide. Seule Rosalie demeura calme.

« Espèces de voyeurs, fichez le camp d'ici avant que mon garde du corps ne vous attrape par la peau du cou et ne vous éclate la cervelle! » Dit-elle les dents serrées.

« Est-ce que tu veux parler de cet abruti, ma belle? » Questionna le plus petit des deux hommes, mais qui avait aussi l'air très malin.

Il pointait en direction de la route, et j'aperçus avec horreur les corps de l'ancien bourreau des Volturi et de l'ancien dompteur d'esclaves étendus sur le bord du chemin. Je ne pouvais pas dire s'ils étaient morts ou seulement inconscients. Ils avaient été traînés sur plusieurs mètres derrière la diligence et gisaient à côté de deux chevaux qui broutaient paisiblement. Il devait s'agir des montures des deux maniaques.

« Laurent, aide-moi à ligoter ces beautés. Et vous, mes mignonnes, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour nous échapper, je n'hésiterai pas à vous égorger. Tenez-vous le pour dit. »

L'homme aux cheveux longs extirpa un large couteau de son ceinturon, histoire de bien nous faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

« Où voudrais-tu qu'elles aillent si nous ne leur rendons pas leur vêtements, James? » Remarqua le grand type qui avait la peau couleur café au lait. « Elles ne vont quand même pas marcher jusqu'à Arles à poil! »

Aucune de nous n'osa protester lorsque les deux hommes entreprirent de nous ligoter les chevilles et les poignets derrière le dos. Nos deux kidnappeurs eurent tôt fait de réaliser qu'Alice n'était pas en condition de se déplacer par elle-même – elle avait toujours la jambe immobilisée dans une attelle de fortune – et Laurent la porta jusqu'au carrosse par-dessus son épaule tandis que le dénommé James nous obligeait à faire des bonds pour rejoindre notre amie. Une fois rendues devant la porte de la diligence, les deux brutes nous bâillonnèrent avant de nous pousser violemment à l'intérieur de la cabine. Laurent monta avec nous et James prit la place occupée auparavant par Jasper et Emmett.

James… Jane.

Alors que j'étais affalée au fond de l'habitacle et que j'essayais de réprimer mes larmes, les paroles de l'intendante du harem me revinrent en mémoire. _« Tu sauras que je n'ai pas besoin de rêver à ce genre de truc; j'ai un amant qui adore satisfaire tous mes fantasmes. Il s'appelle James, et c'est un des mercenaires qui travaillent pour Aro… »_

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à demander à Jasper s'il y avait un dénommé James parmi les mercenaires qu'il avait tués jeudi avec Emmett? Aux dires d'Edward, ces hommes étaient des monstres sanguinaires sans foi ni loi… Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là avaient l'intention de nous faire? Et où diable s'apprêtaient-ils à nous emmener?

_Edward, où es-tu? Que fais-tu à l'heure où mon destin est en train de basculer encore une fois?_

**Je vous avais bien dit que nos amies n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines…**

**J'ai encore pris quelques libertés dans ce chapitre. La Canebière existait déjà en 1676****, mais elle portait un autre nom.**

**À bientôt pour connaître le dénouement de cette saga qui dure depuis un an maintenant (même si toute l'action s'est déroulée à l'intérieur de dix jours)**

**Fleur, merci de ta collaboration toujours appréciée.**

**Erika, toutes mes pensées sont avec toi.**

**Milk **


	26. Chapter 26

**A****/****N: Stephenie Meyer possède tous les droits concernant la saga Twilight, mais Dieu merci elle est assez gentille pour nous laisser s'amuser avec ses personnages.**

**Quant à c****ette fiction érotico historique (et un brin surréaliste), elle tire vraiment à sa fin puisque je vous livre ici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Je m'excuse de ne pas être aussi régulière dans mes updates, mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons toutes des obligations en dehors de l'écriture.**

**Je voudrais remercier**** les nombreuses lectrices qui m'ont suivie avec fidélité pendant toute la durée de ce récit et qui se sont donné la peine de me laisser des reviews. Vous savez qui vous êtes. Un merci particulier à miss malone qui a pesé sur le bouton pour la 700ème fois. **

**Sans plus tarder, retrouvons Edward, Bella, et tous les autres…**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre vingt-sixième: À la rescousse.

**EPOV**

Mike Newton, duc de Cresson d'Alembert, se présenta effectivement sur les lieux de l'appareillage du _Maître de l'Univers_ à l'heure indiquée, bien que j'étais à peu près certain qu'il aurait pu faire le court trajet de Marseille jusqu'aux Saintes-Maries par ses propres moyens. Il devait vouloir profiter de l'occasion pour me jauger. Mais je ne lui donnerais pas cette chance… Je limitai ma conversation avec lui à un bref échange de politesses et chargeai Jacob de le faire monter à bord du galion et de lui assigner un endroit pour dormir.

Tel que prévu, le voyage fut très bref, et vers les quatre heures du matin notre vaisseau jetait déjà l'ancre dans le petit port de Camargue. Il n'allait pas s'éterniser ici. Aussitôt que Jacob aurait fait les arrangements nécessaires avec les voisins de ses parents, il reviendrait prendre les commandes du navire et mettrait alors le cap sur la Nouvelle France.

Vue l'heure très matinale – il faisait encore noir – je pensais que l'ancien palefrenier de Bella, le duc de Cresson et moi-même serions les seuls à nous déplacer jusqu'au domaine des Swan de Courville, mais Tanya refusa de se séparer de sa nouvelle conquête, et il fallut se résigner à ce qu'elle nous accompagne. Nous fîmes l'acquisition de trois montures, ce qui demanda du temps car il fallut réveiller le type qui louait et vendait des chevaux. Tanya s'installa derrière Jacob sans se faire prier. Le lieutenant du roi, quant à lui, fit de son mieux pour nous ignorer comme si nous étions des pestiférés, et il nous suivit à plusieurs mètres de distance. Jacob finit par se retourner et s'adressa à lui en criant pour être sûr de se faire entendre, « J'espère que vous saurez vous débrouiller seul pour retourner d'où vous venez, monsieur le duc, car je n'ai nullement l'intention de faire un détour par Marseille après m'être entretenu avec mes parents. »

L'autre lui répondit comme s'il venait de se faire ridiculiser, et en hurlant encore plus fort, « Je retournerai probablement à Marseille par voie terrestre sur ce cheval. La route qui relie Nîmes à Marseille passe tout près d'ici de toute manière. D'ailleurs, j'ai laissé mes gens là-bas et ils sont censés faire des achats pour la marquise de Courville. Ainsi je n'aurai pas honte d'être vu avec elle lorsque nous monterons à bord de mon propre vaisseau pour retourner à Ajaccio où le mariage sera célébré avec plus d'une semaine de retard. »

De toute évidence, l'officier du roi n'était pas au courant de la façon dont j'avais organisé les choses avec Bella à la dernière minute. Il m'avait entendu dire à la marquise que je voulais qu'elle monte vers le nord-ouest plutôt que de m'accompagner chez ses parents, mais il n'avait pas dû porter grande attention à mes paroles et ne devait pas saisir que cela allait se faire dans l'immédiat. Il semblait avoir dans l'idée que j'avais tout bonnement laissé sa "fiancée" quelque part à Marseille en attendant mon retour. Il fallait que je remette les pendules à l'heure.

« Monsieur le duc, » fis-je remarquer en tournant la tête dans sa direction. Je le voyais très bien grâce à la lune qui éclairait la route. « Dans l'éventualité où le marquis de Courville persisterait à vouloir unir la destinée de sa fille à la vôtre, il faut que vous sachiez que vous allez devoir monter à Nîmes pour la retrouver puisque c'est là que je lui ai donné rendez-vous. »

« Cela m'est complètement égal de devoir faire un détour pour m'approprier une créature aussi charmante, monsieur le comte. Toutefois, j'avoue que je suis surpris; je ne vous aurais pas cru du genre à vous séparer d'une telle beauté aussi facilement. Cela me porte à douter de vos sentiments à son égard… »

C'était un peu fort de me faire ce commentaire alors que lui-même parlait d'Isabella comme s'il s'était agi d'un animal exotique.

« Parce que je suppose que vos propres sentiments à l'égard d'Isabella Swan sont d'une pureté irréprochable? » L'interrompit Jacob.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, si la marquise avait été sous ma protection, je ne l'aurais pas laissée faire le bout de chemin entre Marseille et Nîmes sans m'assurer d'une escorte adéquate, » poursuivit l'aristocrate empesé en ne relevant pas la remarque du laquais. « Chacun sait que cette route est fréquentée par toutes sortes de types malfaisants. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez, monsieur d'Alembert, mais sachez simplement qu'Isabella ne voyage pas seule, » répondis-je sèchement.

J'étais parfaitement conscient des dangers qui guettaient n'importe quel individu se risquant à emprunter ces routes de campagne. Je n'en avais cependant rien dit à Bella car je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter davantage. Elle s'était transformée en boule d'anxiété après notre rencontre avec Mike Newton à l'auberge où nous nous étions attablés, et j'avais plutôt tenté de la calmer en lui disant que notre séparation serait de très courte durée. Si tout se passait comme prévu avec son père, j'allais arriver à Nîmes en fin d'après-midi. J'allais peut-être même rattraper la diligence que Carlisle avait frétée pour le transport de la marquise et de ses dames de compagnie.

Le reste du parcours pour atteindre les terres des Swan de Courville se fit en silence. Le domaine était situé à quelques lieues du bord de la mer, et le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon lorsque Jacob nous montra le petit bourg où habitaient ses parents. Il me semblait qu'il était encore bien tôt pour aller les déranger, mais l'ami de Bella ne se formalisa pas de ce détail. D'ailleurs, les circonstances actuelles étaient on ne peut plus particulières…

Jacob descendit de sa monture et aida Tanya à en faire autant. « C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, Edward. Je vais aller présenter Tanya à mes parents avant d'aller discuter avec les Clearwater. Le sieur Newton et toi n'avez qu'à suivre cette route et elle vous conduira tout droit au château du marquis. »

Il fit quelques pas dans ma direction pour pouvoir me dire autre chose à l'abri des oreilles du lieutenant du roi. Je descendis de mon cheval pour lui faire une accolade amicale. Ce faisant, il murmura, « Essaye de faire entendre raison au père de Bella. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'elle soit forcée d'épouser cet idiot qui se croit sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Jacob et moi partagions le même avis au sujet du soi-disant fiancé de Bella. « Et toi, Jacob, essaye de rendre Tanya heureuse. Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile jusqu'à maintenant et elle ne mérite que du bonheur pour le reste de ses jours. »

Je lui serrai la main une dernière fois et me dirigeai vers l'ancienne esclave des Volturi qui avait passé son temps à susurrer des mots doux dans l'oreille de son bien-aimé durant le trajet jusqu'au hameau. Je lui pris la main pour la baiser tendrement. « Adieu Tanya. Occupe-toi bien de Jacob et montre-lui les trucs que je t'ai appris. Après ça il ne pourra plus se passer de toi et vous allez mener une belle vie de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. »

La jeune femme reprit sa main et la passa doucement sur mon visage, comme si elle cherchait à mémoriser mes traits afin de ne pas les oublier lorsqu'elle serait à l'autre bout du monde.

« Merci pour tout, Edward. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi… pour nous toutes, » dit-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

Et elle alla rejoindre son compagnon qui l'attendait patiemment en retrait. De son côté, Mike Newton ne tenait plus en place.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, monsieur de Morvalle, cessez de vous attarder sur le sort de ces deux manants et remontez en selle, que l'on puisse enfin régler cette histoire de mariage auprès du marquis, » se plaignit-il avec une voix de fausset insupportable.

Décidément, c'était un personnage méprisable au possible.

« Holà, monsieur d'Alembert! Il n'y a pas le feu, que je sache, et je m'en voudrais de réveiller le père d'Isabella… »

« Je me fous de devoir tirer Charlie Swan de son sommeil! » Me coupa l'officier du roi pendant que je remontais sur mon cheval. « Je veux qu'on en finisse avec cet imbroglio au sujet de la belle marquise qui aurait dû partager ma couche depuis une semaine à présent. À cause de ce contretemps, j'ai été forcé de retarder d'autant mon départ à Versailles, foutu bordel! »

« Vous mériteriez qu'Isabella vous trompe avec tous ces beaux parleurs qui hantent les corridors du palais royal, duc, » raillai-je. « Parce que soit dit entre nous, je ne crois pas que de la marier vous rendra moins volage. »

Nos deux montures trottaient maintenant côte à côte, si bien que je pus voir l'expression de dédain qui traversa le visage du conseiller militaire de Louis XIV en réalisant le sens de mes paroles.

« Isabella Swan n'aura aucune occasion de me tromper, comte, car il se trouve que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de la traîner avec moi dans mes nombreux déplacements. Elle restera sur mon domaine à Corte chaque fois que mes obligations m'éloigneront de mes terres, c'est-à-dire très souvent. »

« Je vous suis très reconnaissant de me faire ces confidences, cher ami. Je vais pouvoir m'en servir contre vous lorsque je vais défendre _ma_ cause auprès du marquis de Courville, » dis-je suavement.

« Espèce de sale petite merde! Si tu tentes de nuire à ma réputation, c'est la tienne qui ne vaudra plus rien une fois que j'aurai parlé au roi! » S'emporta Mike Newton en jetant son langage formel par la fenêtre.

Heureusement que je n'aurais pas à subir la colère de ce type minable plus longtemps. Nous arrivions en effet devant la grille de fer forgé qui donnait accès au terrain entourant le château. La providence était avec nous car la grille était ouverte et nous n'eûmes pas besoin de descendre de nos montures pour se rapprocher du manoir.

« Je sais que vous êtes un ami intime du roi, » répliquai-je paisiblement et en me gardant bien de descendre au niveau de langage de mon vis-à-vis, « mais je ne vois pas à quoi cela vous servirait d'aller lui parler de moi. Vous vous méprenez à mon sujet. Je n'essaye pas de nuire à votre réputation, je veux simplement faire comprendre au père d'Isabella que vous n'êtes pas un bon parti pour elle. »

« Je finirai bien par en apprendre davantage à ton sujet, Edward Cullen de Morvalle, et alors tu n'auras plus aucune chance d'impressionner Charlie Swan. D'ailleurs, en ce moment la seule chose qui joue en ta faveur auprès de la marquise est ta belle gueule… mais une belle gueule, ça peut se faire massacrer comme de rien! »

Ma parole, il était en train de me faire des menaces.

« C'est là où vous vous trompez, monsieur le duc, » le coupai-je à mon tour. « Vous ignorez tout des circonstances entourant ma rencontre avec la marquise. Or, lorsque son père sera mis au courant de ces circonstances, il ne pourra faire autrement que de m'accorder la main d'Isabella plutôt que de consentir à ce mariage outrageux avec vous. »

« C'est ce que nous verrons! Mais tu sauras que cette chère Isabella m'est promise depuis le jour de sa naissance, ce qui en dit long sur les relations entre nos deux familles, » conclut le militaire en faisant halte devant l'entrée principale.

Je fis de même, et tandis que nous mettions pied à terre, la porte devant laquelle nous nous trouvions s'ouvrit lentement et un vieux domestique vint à notre rencontre.

« Qui dois-je annoncer à monsieur le marquis à une heure si matinale? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

« Je suis le fiancé de mademoiselle de Courville, » répondit Mike Newton sans se défaire de son arrogance.

Le vieillard se tourna vers moi. « Et vous, monsieur? »

« Je suis moi aussi le fiancé de la marquise, » rétorquai-je de ma voix la plus veloutée.

Le vieux serviteur nous dévisagea tour à tour Mike et moi, l'air totalement ébahi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais à cet instant un autre homme sortit et vint le rejoindre. Il devait avoir dans les quarante-cinq ans et ressemblait énormément à Bella. Nul doute qu'il devait s'agir de son père. « Retournez vous coucher, Gontran. Je vais me charger d'interroger ces visiteurs, » dit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

Le domestique obéit et retourna à l'intérieur. Le marquis s'adressa immédiatement au sieur Newton. Il avait l'air mécontent.

« Que faites-vous ici, duc? Je vous avais pourtant dit, lors de notre conciliabule à Aix-en-Provence le mois dernier, que je ne voulais jamais vous voir mettre les pieds sur mes terres. J'ai pris la peine de tout arranger avec vos parents pour que vous n'ayez pas besoin de venir m'enquiquiner chez moi. N'êtes-vous pas satisfait de votre mariage avec ma fille? »

« Justement, monsieur de Courville, c'est de ce mariage que je venais m'entretenir avec vous… »

Il s'apprêtait à continuer sur sa lancée, mais l'autre l'interrompit sèchement. « Ne me dites surtout pas que vous avez matière à vous plaindre! Ma fille est une beauté rare, et en l'épousant vous avez conclu l'affaire du siècle. Cela me rappelle que Jacob Black devait revenir ici avec ma compensation financière. Je me demande si ce vaurien n'aurait pas décidé de prendre le large avec la bourse que vous lui avez confiée… »

Le discours du marquis était très déconcertant, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

« Monsieur de Courville, » dis-je à mon tour pour mettre un terme à son flot incessant de paroles, « le mariage n'a pas eu lieu, figurez-vous. »

Le père d'Isabella daigna enfin me jeter un regard. « Mais qui vous a donné le droit de vous mêler à cette conversation, jeune homme? Je trouve votre laquais bien insolent, monsieur d'Alembert, » poursuivit-il en reportant son attention sur Mike qui me fit un sourire hautain, voulant signifier que les choses commençaient très mal pour moi.

« Je ne suis pas le laquais de monsieur le duc, » rectifiai-je. « Je suis Edward Cullen, comte de Morvalle, et je suis ici pour vous donner des nouvelles de votre fille et vous demander sa main. Par ailleurs, je pense que la moindre des politesses de votre part serait de nous offrir de nous asseoir à l'intérieur ou dans vos jardins de manière à pouvoir discuter plus confortablement, car j'en ai très long à vous raconter. »

L'expression du marquis changea du tout au tout en entendant ma requête. Lui qui paraissait irrité à l'extrême quelques secondes auparavant semblait très curieux à présent. Il fit un geste pour nous indiquer de le suivre et nous pénétrâmes dans le château à sa suite. Appeler cet endroit un château était d'ailleurs un peu exagéré étant donné ses dimensions plutôt modestes, mais c'est surtout l'aspect délabré des lieux qui me laissa songeur. Peut-être que le père d'Isabella avait vendu sa fille parce qu'il manquait désespérément de moyens financiers qui auraient pu lui permettre un meilleur entretien du manoir. Mais la vendre pour aller refaire sa vie à Versailles? Cela était carrément déshonorant si la rumeur était fondée…

Après avoir longé un corridor étroit, le marquis ouvrit une porte qui accédait à une petite bibliothèque. Au centre de la pièce étaient disposées quelques chaises sur un tapis oriental défraîchi.

« C'est ici qu'Isabella passait la majorité de son temps lorsqu'elle n'était pas en train de mijoter Dieu sait quoi avec ce chenapan de Jacob Black dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure, » commenta-t-il en s'assoyant sur un canapé.

Mike et moi prîmes place dans les chaises qui lui faisaient face. Il continua, « C'est une des raisons pourquoi j'ai voulu accélérer les procédures du mariage. Je craignais trop que ma fille ne fasse des bêtises irréparables avec ce garçon d'écurie. Vous vous rendez compte du scandale qui aurait éclaboussé les Swan de Courville si elle s'était fait engrosser par ce rustre? »

J'avais envie de dire au marquis que le rustre ici n'était pas du tout celui qu'il croyait, mais je me devais d'être diplomate si je voulais gagner son estime, ce qui ne s'annonçait pas une mince affaire.

Charlie Swan nous dévisagea tous les deux comme s'il attendait une réponse à sa question. Quand cela n'arriva pas – je n'aurais pas pu me retenir de lui dire que Jacob méritait beaucoup plus de respect que le duc de Cresson – il reprit, « Si je comprends bien, duc, il s'est passé quelque chose qui a empêché le mariage d'avoir lieu? »

Le sieur Newton toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge et répondit, « C'est exact, monsieur de Courville, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je me vois forcé de vous importuner si tôt ce matin. Voyez-vous, Isabella ne s'est pas présentée à Ajaccio vendredi de la semaine dernière tel qu'il avait été convenu. J'ai d'abord pensé que le navire sur lequel elle s'était embarquée avait été retardé à cause de quelques impondérables durant le voyage, mais après trois jours à l'attendre en vain, j'ai songé qu'il y avait peut-être eu des changements de plan et j'ai décidé de venir vérifier par moi-même. Lors de ma dernière escale, à Marseille, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver ma fiancée attablée dans un boui-boui indigne d'une jeune fille de la noblesse avec monsieur le comte de Morvalle ici présent. Mais je fus encore plus stupéfait d'apprendre que ce jeune blanc-bec a l'intention, lui aussi, d'épouser votre fille. »

En entendant l'aristocrate prétentieux me traiter de blanc-bec, je me demandai s'il ne le faisait pas exprès juste pour me provoquer et me faire sortir de mes gonds. Il me connaissait bien mal pour croire que je ne voyais pas dans son jeu.

Cette fois, le marquis s'adressa à moi. « La situation mérite beaucoup d'éclaircissements, monsieur le comte. Comment se fait-il que ma fille était avec vous à Marseille au lieu d'être en Corse avec le duc? Ne me dites pas qu'elle a profité du voyage en mer pour fuir ses obligations et aller vous retrouver en cachette? »

Cet homme était exaspérant avec ses présomptions ridicules. S'il continuait ainsi, je serais encore ici à minuit… et Bella allait se morfondre d'inquiétude à mon sujet. Je décidai de m'amuser un peu avec le marquis pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Tudieu, monsieur, réalisez-vous tout ce que vous impliquez à propos de votre fille? D'abord vous laissez entendre qu'elle se livrait à des activités licencieuses avec un de vos domestiques, et ensuite avec moi. Connaissez-vous si mal votre progéniture pour parler d'elle comme d'une petite dévergondée? Ne mérite-t-elle pas plus de respect de votre part? Oh, mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais que vous voulez la marier à un homme qui passe ses temps libres dans le lit des anciennes conquêtes de notre cher souverain, ce qui devrait m'en dire long sur la considération que vous avez pour elle! »

Le père de la marquise devint cramoisi, mais il me répondit quand même sur un ton posé, « Cessez de me faire un procès d'intention et dites-moi plutôt ce qu'Isabella faisait à Marseille si ce n'était pas quelque chose de répréhensible. Je n'ai nullement envie de passer ma journée à vous écouter me dénigrer… »

Je poussai un long soupir pour donner plus d'emphase à mes prochaines révélations.

« Soit, puisque de toute façon je suis ici en partie pour vous expliquer pourquoi Isabella ne s'est jamais rendue à destination. Voyez-vous, il se trouve que la caravelle à bord de laquelle elle était montée avec son entourage a été prise dans une épouvantable tempête. Le navire a fait naufrage sur la côte, quelque part entre la France et l'Italie, sur des terres hostiles appartenant aux Volturi. Tous les passagers du vaisseau sont morts à l'exception de la marquise et des personnes qui l'accompagnaient à son mariage. »

Le duc de Cresson fit une moue contrariée.

« Ceci n'explique la situation qu'en partie, » répliqua-t-il. « Si Isabella s'est tirée indemne de ce naufrage, elle aurait pu fréter un autre navire pour poursuivre le voyage jusqu'en Corse. »

« Je pense que vous n'avez pas porté suffisamment attention à ce que je viens de dire, monsieur Newton, » rétorquai-je avec condescendance. « Il est vrai que la marquise s'est tirée indemne du naufrage, mais elle avait cependant abouti sur le domaine des Volturi. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de ces gens? »

S'il répondait dans l'affirmative, j'espérais au moins qu'il ne savait pas ce que ces ordures trafiquaient, sinon cela voudrait dire que le roi sanctionnait leurs activités et que Carlisle perdrait son temps à aller lui faire part de leurs agissements. Putain de merde! Pourquoi diable mon père avait-il tenu à libérer les trois porcs des entraves qui les empêchaient de se déplacer? Je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter quand il m'avait demandé de l'aider à les installer dans le lit et à leur mettre des fers aux poignets et aux chevilles. J'aurais dû les égorger pendant qu'ils dormaient… ce qui aurait fait de moi un être aussi monstrueux qu'eux. Je fis la grimace mentalement en me rappelant comment j'avais à peine évité de me salir avec les excréments d'Aro en manoeuvrant pour le transporter dans le grand lit.

« Devrais-je avoir entendu parler d'eux? » Demanda le conseiller militaire du roi. Son sourcil gauche était relevé en signe de confusion. Cela me soulagea et je dus sourire sans m'en rendre compte, car il reprit, « Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle, monsieur Cullen? On dirait que vous vous retenez de rire… »

S'il savait ce qui m'avait trotté dans la tête quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'y verrait sûrement pas matière à rire.

« Pas du tout, monsieur d'Alembert. C'est juste que votre réponse me soulage énormément. Si vous m'aviez affirmé connaître ces gens, vous auriez des comptes à rendre étant donné que l'armée du roi est censée protéger les habitants du royaume de France de toute menace, qu'elle soit intérieure ou extérieure. Voyez-vous, les Volturi sont des criminels sans foi ni loi qui agissent en toute impunité depuis plus de vingt ans… »

« Impossible! » S'exclama le duc. « Aucun individu ne peut défier les lois aussi longtemps sans en subir les conséquences. »

« C'est là où je veux en venir, si vous me laissez terminer, » répliquai-je patiemment. « Les trois frères Volturi n'ont toujours pas subi la justice du roi car celui-ci ignore leur existence. Ces hommes aux mœurs dissolues vivent dans une enclave entre la France et l'Italie, et ceux qui ont le malheur de s'aventurer sur leurs terres deviennent systématiquement leurs esclaves, à l'exception des habitants de Volterra, la ville où est située leur citadelle. De plus, les Volturi ont des émissaires à l'extérieur de leurs frontières pour faire circuler de fausses rumeurs à propos de leur domaine, histoire d'y attirer les voyageurs naïfs et de les prendre au piège. »

Jusque là, le marquis de Courville avait écouté mon récit sans broncher, mais je voyais bien qu'il était de plus en plus perplexe. Il finit par demander, « Si cet endroit est tellement secret, comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant de son existence? »

Je poussai un autre soupir. « Monsieur de Courville, ce n'est pas à Marseille que j'ai fait la connaissance de votre fille; c'est à Volterra, où elle avait été amenée avec ses compagnes pour devenir l'esclave des Volturi. »

« Vous comptiez donc parmi les esclaves de ces hommes sans scrupules? » S'enquit le lieutenant du roi.

« Non, j'étais un de leurs rares employés, avec mon père et mon frère, » rectifiai-je.

Maintenant j'étais certain que mes deux interlocuteurs voudraient avoir des détails.

« En quoi consistait donc votre travail? » Demanda le père de Bella.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur mentir, mais je n'allais pas tout leur déballer non plus.

« Mon père, Carlisle Cullen de Morvalle, était le médecin privé des Volturi. Quant à mon frère et moi-même, nous étions en charge du bien-être des esclaves du harem. »

Ce n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité.

« Il y avait un harem dans la citadelle des Volturi? Mon Dieu, êtes-vous en train d'insinuer qu'Isabella était devenue une esclave sexuelle? » Questionna Mike, subitement horrifié.

« C'est en effet le cas. N'ai-je pas mentionné plus tôt que les frères Volturi mènent une vie de débauche? » Répondis-je presque gaiement pour offenser encore davantage l'officier du roi.

S'il me posait d'autres questions concernant Bella, j'allais lui raconter qu'elle avait perdu son innocence aux mains des trois seigneurs de Volterra, ce qui était vrai, dans un sens.

« Mais ils vous ont tout de même permis de quitter leur domaine avec ma fille. Comme quoi il y a du bon à être de la noblesse, » commenta le marquis.

Ha! Ha! Cet homme représentait tout ce que je détestais chez les gens de ma classe sociale: il était imbu de lui-même, semblait croire que tout lui était dû à cause de son rang, et s'imaginait que les roturiers étaient tous des arsouilles.

« Les Volturi n'ont rien à foutre de l'aristocratie, » déclarai-je sans ambages. « Pour réussir à quitter leur domaine, j'ai dû prendre les grands moyens; j'ai déclenché une révolte chez les esclaves. »

« Et grâce à vous, Isabella n'a pas eu à se soumettre à ces obsédés sexuels, » compléta notre hôte, satisfait.

Le moment était venu d'enfoncer le clou.

« Lorsque je vous ai dit que les frères Volturi sont des criminels, je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair, monsieur de Courville. Ce sont des violeurs et des batteurs de femmes. Si mon frère et moi n'avions pas été là pour mettre un frein à leurs pulsions malsaines, ils en auraient profité pour expérimenter des choses inqualifiables sur leurs esclaves sexuelles. Cela dit, j'ai décidé de provoquer une révolte après avoir été témoin des sévices corporels subis par votre fille sous leur joug. »

Le marquis enfouit son visage dans ses mains, visiblement accablé, tandis que le duc questionnait, « À votre avis, comte, est-elle encore vierge? »

J'essayai de demeurer placide, bien qu'intérieurement je jubilais. Si Mike Newton était le genre d'homme qui tenait à épouser une petite caille bien fraîche pour s'assurer d'être le seul à la conquérir et à la dresser à sa convenance, j'étais presque assuré de gagner la main de la marquise.

« Vous me demandez si elle est encore vierge alors qu'elle vient de passer près d'une semaine dans un palais où même les eunuques se payent du bon temps avec les esclaves qu'ils doivent bichonner? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi? Et de toute façon, quelle importance? Si vous l'aimez, vous allez sûrement passer l'éponge sur ce qu'elle a vécu là-bas, pas vrai? »

« Mais voyons, monsieur de Morvalle, au contraire, cela a beaucoup d'importance. Imaginez qu'un de ces trois êtres immondes ait réussi à la mettre enceinte, de quoi j'aurais l'air, hein? » Argumenta Mike.

« Voulez-vous dire que si ma fille s'est malencontreusement fait déflorer pendant son séjour à Volterra, vous allez refuser de l'épouser, monsieur d'Alembert? » Interrogea le père de Bella.

La situation était complètement surréaliste. Je venais de confier à ces deux hommes que la marquise de Courville avait été maltraitée et probablement violée par trois crapules, et au lieu de vouloir remuer ciel et terre pour les faire arrêter, tout ce qui les intéressait était de savoir si Isabella était toujours pucelle. Pas un mot pour plaindre la jeune fille de ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant sa captivité. J'en aurais vomi de dégoût si j'avais mangé récemment.

« Messieurs, à la lumière de ce que je viens de vous relater, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait enfin temps que le roi envoie un bataillon à Volterra pour appréhender Aro, Caius et Marcus Volturi afin qu'ils subissent un procès pour tous les crimes qu'ils ont commis au fil des années? Ou peut-être pensez-vous qu'il ne vaut pas la peine de s'affliger du sort atroce des quelques centaines de personnes qui ont été exploitées par les Volturi sur une période de vingt-cinq ans? Quoi qu'il en soit, apprenez que mon père s'est chargé de l'affaire et que le roi sera mis au courant tôt ou tard. Quant à vous, monsieur de Courville, je tiens également à ce que vous sachiez que votre fille est éperdument amoureuse de moi et qu'elle ne consentira jamais à épouser le duc de Cresson d'Alembert. »

« Oh, mais je n'ai plus l'intention de la marier de toute manière, » répliqua le militaire avec insolence. « Pas après qu'elle se soit fait passer dessus par trois hommes aussi corrompus. Qui sait si elle n'a pas attrapé quelques maladies vénériennes par la même occasion? »

Ça alors, c'était un comble! Il fallait que je remette ce type à sa place.

« Avec toutes les aventures que vous avez eues, monsieur le duc, vous êtes très mal placé pour passer un tel jugement. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez régulièrement des épisodes de chaude-pisse… »

Charlie Swan lança un regard dégoûté en direction de Mike Newton.

« Je pense que même si vous étiez toujours décidé à épouser ma fille, dorénavant je refuserais de vous accorder sa main. Et pourtant, Dieu m'est témoin que j'ai réellement besoin de l'argent que cette union m'aurait rapporté… »

« Pour aller tenter votre chance à Versailles? » Demandai-je.

L'aristocrate me dévisagea comme si je venais de l'insulter. « Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, jeune homme. Il est vrai que j'ai souvent émis l'hypothèse que notre vie serait peut-être meilleure dans l'entourage de notre souverain, mais ma femme n'accepterait jamais de quitter la Camargue. Non, l'argent devait servir à payer les travaux de restauration dont notre manoir a grandement besoin, comme vous avez dû le constater, d'ailleurs. Je voulais que ces lieux soient plus accueillants pour Isabella lorsqu'elle nous rendrait visite. »

Les projets du marquis étaient beaucoup moins contestables que je l'avais d'abord cru. Tout à coup, le père de ma bien-aimée ne me paraissait plus aussi antipathique.

« Vous auriez eu intérêt à discuter de vos plans avec votre fille, monsieur de Courville. À l'heure actuelle, elle est convaincue que vous l'avez envoyée se marier en Corse pour vous débarrasser d'elle, et elle vous en veut terriblement. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne m'a pas accompagné ce matin. Elle va m'attendre à Nîmes avec ses dames de compagnie et sa nounou. Il y a cependant un moyen de vous racheter à ses yeux, » dis-je.

Le marquis de Courville fronça les sourcils. « J'ignorais qu'Isabella entretenait de tels sentiments à mon égard, mais je ne veux certainement pas rester en mauvais termes avec elle. Que puis-je faire pour lui prouver que son imagination lui a joué des tours et que sa mère et moi ne souhaitons que son bonheur? »

Je souris de toutes mes dents et lui répondis, « Il est évident que votre fille n'aurait pas été heureuse en devenant la femme du duc d'Alembert ici présent, mais il est très simple de remédier à la situation. Accordez-moi sa main, et je saurai lui apporter ce bonheur que vous lui souhaitez. Elle ne pourra pas faire autrement que de réaliser que vous voulez son bien et que vous la respectez si vous la laissez faire sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle-même a choisi. Qui plus est, si vous acceptez que j'épouse Isabella, je suis prêt à vous donner le double de la compensation financière que vous attendiez de son autre fiancé. »

« C'est d'une très grosse somme d'argent dont il est question ici, comte. »

« Le bonheur de la marquise n'a pas de prix, monsieur, et il se trouve que j'ai amassé une fortune en étant l'employé des Volturi pendant cinq ans. Mais je n'ai que faire de cet argent gagné à travailler pour des gens aussi méprisables, alors je vous le cède volontiers. »

Je trimballais une énorme sacoche de cuir depuis notre départ de Volterra. À l'intérieur se trouvait une multitude de bourses remplies de minces lingots d'or – l'or légendaire des Volturi qui servait à acheter le silence de tout le monde à leur solde. J'ouvris la sacoche et y pigeai trois bourses que j'allai ensuite remettre au marquis. Il vida leur contenu sur le coussin du canapé. Bientôt un petit monticule constitué de plaquettes jaunes étincelantes se dressa aux côtés du gentilhomme.

« C'est entendu, » marmonna-t-il, « je vous accorde la main de ma fille unique. »

**ooooo**

Après avoir conclu l'affaire du mariage avec mon futur beau-père, je quittai son domaine sans plus tarder, ne me souciant même pas de saluer le lieutenant du roi qui avait perdu beaucoup de sa superbe au moment de mon départ. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête: rejoindre Bella au plus vite pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. J'étais content qu'elle soit entourée de ses dames de compagnie, car celles-ci pourraient lui servir de demoiselles d'honneur comme elles l'auraient fait si elle avait épousé Mike Newton. Notre manoir était assez vaste pour accueillir plusieurs visiteurs pour le temps qu'il leur plairait. La noce n'allait pas avoir lieu avant le retour de mon père, et j'ignorais combien de temps lui prendrait le voyage jusqu'à Versailles puis de redescendre en Dordogne.

J'avais indiqué au père de ma bien-aimée comment se rendre sur nos terres dans le Périgord, car bien entendu je l'avais invité au mariage de sa fille afin que lui et son épouse prennent connaissance de l'endroit où Bella et moi allions désormais couler des jours paisibles remplis des petits bonheurs de la vie quotidienne.

Il y avait un carrefour à la sortie du domaine des Courville, et Jacob m'avait expliqué qu'en empruntant le petit chemin à peine tracé vers le nord-est, j'aboutirais assez vite à la route principale qui menait vers Nîmes en passant par Arles. Mon entretien avec Charlie Swan ne s'était pas éternisé, mais il était malgré tout plus de neuf heures lorsque j'engageai ma monture sur le chemin étroit. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Jacob et moi n'avions pas la même notion du temps, mais finalement il me fallut plus d'une heure pour atteindre cette fameuse voie romaine qui avait la réputation d'être infestée par les brigands de tout acabit. Bof, j'étais sûr que Bella et ses amies étaient entre de bonnes mains avec Jasper et Emmett comme gardes du corps.

Il y avait peut-être une quinzaine de minutes que mon cheval galopait sur la voie déserte lorsque j'arrivai en vue d'un petit lac. Je savais que ce n'était pas l'Étang de Berre car j'étais déjà à une bonne distance de Marseille, et d'ailleurs le plan d'eau vers lequel je me dirigeais maintenant était minuscule en comparaison. Ce qui attira mon attention à mesure que je m'en approchais, c'était les deux chevaux sellés qui broutaient sur le bord de la route alors que je ne voyais de cavaliers nulle part. Cependant, lorsque j'arrivai à la hauteur des deux montures, je compris pourquoi elles restaient plantées là au lieu d'avoir pris la poudre d'escampette. Je distinguai, en bordure de la route, deux silhouettes allongées dans les herbes sauvages, face contre terre. Bon Dieu de merde, que s'était-il passé ici?

Je descendis de mon cheval et allai y voir de plus près. Arrivé à proximité des deux corps inertes, je réalisai avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Jasper et de mon frère, et ce même si je ne les voyais que de dos. Je me retins de hurler d'angoisse et entrepris de les retourner pour vérifier s'ils étaient toujours vivants. Jasper ne me donna aucun mal, mais je ne parvins pas à bouger Emmett. Je dus me contenter de mettre un doigt sur sa carotide pour sentir son pouls. Ouf, apparemment il n'était qu'inconscient. J'espérais que c'était également le cas de Jasper. Après avoir tâté son pouls et constaté qu'il n'était lui aussi qu'assommé, je tentai de le ramener à lui en lui tapotant vigoureusement les joues. Il fallait que j'aie plus de succès avec lui que je n'en avais eu avec Isabella à la suite de la torture qu'elle avait subie. Et pourvu qu'il n'ait pas d'autres problèmes de mémoire, car cela serait très embêtant.

« Jasper, vieux, je t'en prie reviens à toi! » Le suppliai-je. « J'ai besoin de ton aide pour ranimer Emmett; je n'y parviendrai jamais tout seul… »

Comme s'il avait réellement entendu ma supplique, il ouvrit les yeux à peine eus-je terminé ma phrase. Il n'avait pas l'air égaré du tout. Il passa une main derrière sa tête. « Putain de merde, je vais avoir une autre bosse! Aide-moi à m'asseoir, Edward, veux-tu? »

Je fis ce qu'il demandait et attendis qu'il parle à nouveau. J'étais soulagé qu'il m'ait reconnu. Cela voulait dire que sa mémoire n'avait pas été affectée, supposai-je. En revenant à lui après son coma l'autre jour, il s'était tout de suite adressé à moi comme s'il se rappelait de moi, même si ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, et j'avais trouvé ça étrange avant de réaliser qu'il avait seulement su mon nom à cause de l'échange que j'avais eu avec mon père dans la pièce voisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Edward? Je ne croyais pas te revoir avant d'arriver à Nîmes, » finit-il par dire au bout de quelques secondes.

Il ne semblait pas réaliser à quel point la situation était dramatique.

« Si j'étais passé par un autre chemin, je me demande combien de temps tu serais demeuré dans les limbes, Jazz, » répondis-je avec un brin de sarcasme.

Je brûlais d'envie de le bombarder de questions, mais à la place je poursuivis, « Aide-moi à retourner Emmett sur le dos et à le ramener parmi nous. Et pour l'amour du ciel, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé et où sont Bella et ses compagnes! »

Tout en nous affairant sur mon frère, Jasper résuma les derniers événements pour mon bénéfice. « Nous avions roulé toute la nuit, et j'avoue que je commençais à être fatigué et j'avais hâte qu'on fasse une pause à Arles. Mais en passant devant ce petit lac, Rosalie nous a demandé d'arrêter la diligence parce que ta Bella avait manifesté le désir d'aller faire trempette pour se rafraîchir… »

« Et vous avez accédé à sa requête? » L'interrompis-je, incrédule, en tapotant le visage d'Emmett.

Ce dernier commença à émettre des paroles sans queue ni tête, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il me sembla. « Laisse-moi tranquille, Rebecca. T'as quatorze ans. T'es qu'une gamine… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse, Edward? » Poursuivit Jasper. « Bella a prétexté qu'elle avait absolument besoin de se laver parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle empestait la cabine de la diligence avec ses odeurs corporelles. Elle a réussi à mettre ses compagnes dans le coup et toutes les quatre sont allées se baigner et on les a perdues de vue pendant quelques minutes alors qu'elles nageaient derrière ces bosquets là-bas. Et c'est la dernière chose dont je me rappelle avec précision. Après, j'ai dû me faire assommer parce que tout est devenu noir. »

Les paroles de Jasper n'étaient pas du tout rassurantes.

« Veux-tu dire que tu n'as pas vu vos agresseurs et que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de la marquise et de ses amies? » Le pressai-je.

« Non seulement n'ai-je pas vu nos agresseurs, mais je ne les ai pas entendus non plus, » répondit mon compagnon. « Ce sont probablement leurs montures qui broutent à proximité, mais notre diligence s'était arrêtée plus loin sur le chemin. Je pense que les gredins qui nous ont attaqués se sont dissimulés dans le fossé de l'autre côté pour s'en prendre à nous par derrière. Si je n'avais pas été si crevé, aussi… »

« … Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Rachel? Retourne chez tes parents et cesse de nous importuner…, » se lamenta mon frère.

« Attends-moi une minute, Jazz, je pense que je sais comment faire sortir Emmett de ses divagations. »

J'avais remarqué que la selle d'une des deux bêtes était équipée d'accessoires de toutes sortes, dont un gobelet en étain. J'en pris possession pour aller le remplir dans le lac et je revins en lancer le contenu à la figure de mon frangin qui se redressa d'un mouvement vif. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, l'air désorienté; tout le contraire de Jasper.

« Où suis-je? Que s'est-il passé? » Demanda-t-il en posant finalement ses yeux sur Jasper et moi tout en essayant de s'essuyer le visage avec les manches de sa chemise.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas, Emmett? » Questionna Jasper en retour. « Nous étions assis dans l'herbe et tu as dit que tu avais envie d'aller surprendre les filles dans leur tenue d'Ève, et je t'ai dit que si tu faisais un pas dans leur direction j'allais t'arracher les couilles. Tu t'es levé, je t'ai entendu émettre un grognement sinistre et ensuite j'ai reçu un coup derrière la tête qui m'a envoyé dans les limbes. »

« Hein? Quelqu'un a réussi à nous prendre par surprise et à nous neutraliser? Comment est-ce possible? Et où sont nos belles à présent? » S'enquit candidement mon frère.

Le côté tragique de la situation actuelle paraissait lui échapper à lui aussi.

C'est moi qui lui répondis, « Puisque la diligence a disparu, il est clair que ceux qui s'en sont pris à vous avaient en tête de kidnapper Bella et ses camarades. Reste à savoir où ils avaient l'intention de les emmener. »

Mais Jasper fit une moue dubitative. « Qui te dit que ces malandrins sont partis avec elles? Ils voulaient peut-être seulement nous voler notre moyen de transport et ils pourraient juste les avoir assommées elles aussi… »

« En tous cas, elles ne sont pas au bord du lac, sans quoi je les aurais aperçues en remplissant le gobelet, » répliquai-je, catégorique.

« Et si ces voyous ne nous ont pas tués, c'est qu'il leur reste un semblant d'humanité, » ajouta Emmett.

Malheureusement, cela laissait aussi entrevoir les intentions de ces brutes: s'ils avaient quitté les lieux avec des femmes sans défense, ils voulaient sans doute bassement profiter d'elles.

« Au moins, nous sommes à peu près certains qu'ils ne sont que deux puisqu'ils ont laissé deux montures derrière eux. En supposant qu'ils aient continué de suivre cette voie jusqu'à Arles, nous avons des chances de les rattraper en utilisant ces chevaux et en les lançant au galop. »

« Allons voir si la diligence a laissé des trace dans le gravier, » suggéra Jasper.

Nous remontâmes tous les trois en selle pour se rendre à l'endroit exact où le carrosse s'était arrêté, une centaine de mètres en aval. Effectivement, les roues avaient laissé un sillon qui indiquait que le véhicule avait poursuivi son parcours en ligne droite plutôt que de faire une manœuvre pour changer de direction.

« Sauriez-vous me dire quelle heure il était quand vous avez laissé les filles aller faire saucette? » Demandai-je à mes deux compagnons.

S'ils me disaient qu'ils avaient fait halte aux aurores, nos chances de rattraper les ravisseurs s'en trouveraient fort diminuées.

« Le soleil n'a pas beaucoup bougé dans le ciel, » remarqua Jasper. « Je n'ai pas dû être inconscient plus d'une demi-heure… »

Cette information contribua à calmer mon anxiété. La diligence n'était pas conçue pour aller vite; elle n'avait donc pas pu nous distancer de manière significative.

« Dans ce cas il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, » répliquai-je. « Lançons-nous aux trousses de ces pourritures afin de leur montrer qu'il aurait mieux valu pour eux de ne jamais croiser notre chemin. »

Et sur ce, je plantai mes talons dans les flancs de ma monture qui partit aussitôt au galop, bientôt imitée par les deux autres chevaux. Les hommes malfaisants qui avaient osé enlever Bella et ses amies allaient regretter amèrement leurs actes lorsque je les aurais devant moi, en fis-je mentalement le serment.

**ooooo**

**BPOV**

_Edward, où es-tu? Que fais-tu à l'heure où mon destin est en train de basculer encore une fois?_

Ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête parce que j'éprouvais une vive panique, mais au fond j'étais contente qu'Edward n'ait pas été avec nous au moment de l'attaque. Après son entretien avec mon père – qui j'espérais allait porter fruit – il se rendrait à Nîmes et constaterait que nous n'étions pas au rendez-vous comme prévu. Il réaliserait peut-être que nous avions eu des ennuis en cours de route, et l'idée de suivre notre trajet en sens inverse pour essayer de nous retrouver pourrait l'effleurer. Cela faisait beaucoup d'hypothèses, mais il fallait que je m'y accroche si je ne voulais pas mourir d'angoisse.

Lorsque la diligence se remit en marche, j'essayai tant bien que mal de me mettre en position assise au fond de l'habitacle, mais sans vraiment y parvenir à cause de mes liens. Je pouvais plier mes jambes, certes; toutefois mes bras ligotés dans mon dos m'empêchaient de me donner un élan, et j'étais également gênée dans mes mouvements parce que ma nounou et Alice étaient à demi empilées sur moi. Je me sentais vulnérable à l'extrême car j'étais nue comme un ver et je ne pouvais échapper au regard rempli de concupiscence du dénommé Laurent. Rosalie était la seule qui avait réussi à se contorsionner suffisamment pour pouvoir se redresser et s'asseoir sur une des banquettes. Notre kidnappeur s'était confortablement installé dans l'autre siège et nous observait en tripotant un petit canif, à la fois pour nous narguer et nous menacer. J'aurais voulu lui lancer les pires insultes, mais mon bâillon étouffait tous mes hurlements d'indignation.

« Quel beau spectacle que vous m'offrez là, mesdemoiselles, » dit-il au bout d'un moment. « J'ai l'impression qu'on va bien s'amuser avec vous dans quelques instants. Il y a une région boisée pas très loin d'ici. Ça va être parfait côté discrétion. Et puis, vous aurez beau crier tant que vous voudrez, avec vos bâillons personne ne pourra vous entendre, hé, hé! »

Les sous-entendus dans ses paroles me donnèrent la chair de poule et je sentis mes mamelons se durcir en réaction à ma frayeur.

« Ça t'excite ce que je vous dis, n'est-ce pas ma coquine? » Questionna le maniaque qui n'avait pas manqué de voir mon corps me trahir de la sorte. « Tu m'as l'air d'être une petite créature de luxure. Ça ne déplaira certainement pas à James, a fortiori maintenant qu'il ne peut plus se contenter avec l'héritière des Volturi… »

Alors j'avais raison; le type répugnant aux commandes de la diligence était bel et bien ce James mentionné par Jane deux jours plus tôt. Peut-être que lui et Laurent étaient déjà loin du domaine des Volturi quand Emmett et Jasper l'avaient parcouru pour en éliminer tous les mercenaires. Comment, sinon, expliquer qu'ils aient échappé à la vindicte des deux justiciers? Et eux, avaient-ils bêtement été tués à cause d'un caprice de ma part ou bien n'étaient-ils qu'assommés? Il fallait que j'essaye de garder un peu d'espoir…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir mes réflexions que déjà le véhicule s'arrêtait. Cela ne devait pas faire plus de quinze minutes que nous roulions. La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit à toute volée et le visage terrifiant de James apparut dans l'encadrement. Sa mine devint encore plus menaçante lorsqu'il s'avisa que Rosalie avait pris ses aises.

« Putain de bordel, Laurent! Comment t'as pu laisser cette garce prendre place sur la banquette? Elle aurait pu en profiter pour te balancer ses pieds dans les couilles! Aide-moi à la sortir et à la trimballer jusqu'au boisé. »

L'autre fit un rictus et répliqua, sarcastique, « T'as raison sur un point, James: si je n'étais pas là pour te donner un coup de main, tu n'arriverais jamais à transporter cette fille qui est loin d'être un sac d'os. »

Sans se soucier qu'Alice, Esme et moi étions dans le chemin, Laurent se leva et attrapa la duchesse par les aisselles tandis que James la soulevait par les pieds et reculait pour descendre du véhicule. On aurait dit que Rosalie était prête à exploser de fureur, mais la seconde d'après elle disparut de mon champ de vision, et Laurent à sa suite. Je me demandais s'ils allaient odieusement profiter d'elle avant de venir nous chercher à notre tour.

Ils devaient vouloir que nous soyons témoins de ce que nous allions subir les unes les autres car ils revinrent bientôt et nous transportèrent toutes les trois de la même façon irrespectueuse, comme si nous n'étions que de vulgaires poches de sable. Je fus la dernière qu'ils sortirent du carrosse, et pendant qu'ils me trimballaient, Laurent profita du fait que ses mains étaient tout près de mes seins pour tâter ceux-ci impunément. Je m'égosillai de plus bel dans mon bâillon. Ces obsédés sexuels n'étaient pas mieux que morts si de leur côté ils nous laissaient la vie sauve. Si nous réussissions malgré tout à nous rendre à Nîmes et qu'Edward s'y trouvait, je lui raconterais notre calvaire et il saurait nous venger.

Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues, mais c'était des larmes de rage. Il fallait que je reste courageuse en dépit du sort qui m'attendait. Courageuse et stoïque, si possible.

_Te voilà encore à te prendre pour une héroïne de roman d'aventure, Bella. Quand vas-tu enfin réaliser que ta situation est dése__spérée? _

Non, je ne devais pas me laisser abattre. Pendant que mes ravisseurs me déposaient brutalement au pied d'un arbre, non loin de mes compagnes, je décidai d'imaginer les tortures qu'Edward leur infligerait une fois qu'il leur mettrait le grappin dessus.

« Par laquelle on commence, James? » Demanda Laurent, tout excité.

L'anticipation de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à nous faire le faisait presque baver, et je pouvais voir son érection à travers son pantalon.

« Je meurs d'envie de me taper la brunette couverte de cicatrices, mais tu fais ce que tu veux avec les autres, pour autant que tu ne les endommages pas trop car j'ai l'intention de me reprendre avec elles une fois parvenus à destination. Après tout, autant en profiter; c'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur des filles aussi bien roulées… Je me demande ce qu'elles foutaient en compagnie du dresseur d'esclaves et du bourreau des Volturi. Est-ce que tu sais que jadis j'ai perdu mon boulot au harem à cause de cet enfoiré de Whitlock? Il était allé dire à mes employeurs que je passais mon temps à violer leurs esclaves. Bordel de merde! Et eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginent qu'ils leur font? L'amour? Ha! Ha! »

Laurent haussa les épaules. « Tout ça c'est du passé, James. Essaye de voir un bon côté à notre désertion. Maintenant, on peut violer toutes les poulettes qu'on veut…»

« Ouais, et en parlant de poulettes, il est temps de passer à l'action. »

James finit par s'avancer dans ma direction, mais il s'arrêta presque aussi vite, comme s'il ne me voyait plus, et j'eus seulement le temps d'entrevoir quelque chose de pointu qui sortait de sa poitrine avant qu'il ne s'écroule à mes pieds. Laurent eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour montrer sa surprise; il se fit lui aussi transpercer d'une flèche et tomba à côté de son complice. Le tout s'était déroulé en moins de cinq secondes…

J'eus tellement peur de devenir la prochaine victime de celui qui avait si bien neutralisé nos agresseurs, que je m'évanouis en voyant le grand métisse pousser ce qui me parut être son dernier soupir.

**ooooo**

« Bella, s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas encore le coup de ne pas sortir des limbes par toi-même. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour remédier à la situation ici. Il y a trop de témoins… »

C'était la voix veloutée d'Edward qui avait prononcé ces paroles dont seuls lui et moi pouvions comprendre le sens précis. Je dus sourire sans le réaliser, car une autre voix remarqua, « Je pense qu'elle nous entend Edward; je viens de la voir sourire. »

Cette fois-ci c'est Jasper qui avait parlé. J'ouvris les yeux, et j'éprouvai un étrange sentiment de déjà vu. Le grand blond était penché sur moi comme le jour où il s'était porté à mon secours sur la plage, il y avait exactement une semaine de cela. « Elle a l'air d'avoir froid, » reprit-il. « Je ne sais pas si ces couvertures que tu as dénichées dans le coffre de la diligence sont assez chaudes. »

Au moins je n'étais plus flambant nue, et je n'étais plus entravée non plus.

« Il va falloir que ses amies et elle s'en contentent pour le moment. Je n'ai jamais retrouvé leurs vêtements, » répliqua Edward en posant sa main toute chaude sur ma joue. « Dis quelque chose, ma chérie. Tes yeux sont éloquents, c'est vrai, mais le son de ta voix me manque terriblement. »

J'avais soif et je craignais de ne plus pouvoir parler après avoir tant hurlé en vain dans mon bâillon.

« Donne-lui à boire, Edward. C'est la première chose qu'Alice m'a demandée quand je lui ai retiré son bâillon. »

Edward m'aida à m'asseoir et me tendit une gourde pleine. Je bus quelques gorgées d'eau avant de me décider à demander, « Où sont les autres? Et que s'est-il passé au juste? J'ai eu tellement peur que Jasper et Emmett soient morts… »

Edward me sourit gentiment. « Tes compagnes et Emmett nous attendent dans la diligence, Bella. Arles est à une ou deux lieues d'ici, et nous allons nous y arrêter pour vous acheter des vêtements. Cette couverture est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour l'instant. Je suis désolé… »

Pourquoi s'en faisait-il avec de pareils détails? Tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'est qu'il soit de nouveau à mes côtés.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, Edward. L'important c'est que nous soyons saines et sauves. Comment nous avez-vous retrouvées, et lequel d'entre vous sait si bien tirer à l'arc? » Questionnai-je, intriguée.

« Comment crois-tu que nous soyons parvenus à éliminer les mercenaires, Bella? Emmett et moi sommes des archers d'élite, pour ainsi dire, » expliqua Jasper en se relevant. « Ce qui a joué en notre faveur, ici, c'est que nous ayons justement trouvé des arcs et des flèches dans les selles des montures abandonnées par ces deux crapules que j'avais malheureusement l'heur de connaître. »

« Et pour répondre à ton autre question, mon amour, » poursuivit Edward, « je voulais tenter de rattraper votre diligence après m'être entretenu avec ton père. Ce faisant, j'ai trouvé Jasper et Emmett inconscients sur le bord de la chaussée. Quand ils sont revenus à eux, nous n'avons eu qu'à suivre les traces laissées sur le chemin par votre véhicule. »

« C'est tout de même bien providentiel que vous soyez arrivés à temps pour nous éviter le pire. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'ils sont morts? » M'enquis-je, bien que je me doutais de la réponse.

« Recevoir une flèche en plein cœur ne pardonne pas, Bella, » confirma mon amoureux, « mais si tu veux mon avis, ces misérables méritaient une mort cent fois plus atroce, ne serait-ce que pour avoir eu l'intention de vous violer. »

Edward m'aida à me relever et nous suivîmes Jasper jusqu'en bordure de la route où les autres nous attendaient. Alice et Esme avaient déjà pris place dans le carrosse, tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie s'embrassaient avec effusion à peu de distance.

« Je vais conduire la diligence jusqu'à Arles; Emmett et Jasper vont nous suivre derrière avec la monture supplémentaire, » me confia Edward.

Le fait qu'il ne m'ait rien dit concernant sa rencontre avec mon père n'avait rien de rassurant. On dirait même qu'il cherchait à éviter le sujet depuis tout à l'heure.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer. « Edward, il y a quelques minutes tu as dit que tu voulais rattraper la diligence plutôt que de te rendre directement à Nîmes… »

« C'était mon plan, en effet, » répondit-il en ouvrant la portière afin que je puisse monter rejoindre la comtesse de Marillac et ma nounou.

Mais je ne bougeai pas. Je voulais d'abord qu'Edward réponde à la question qui me démangeait. De toute manière, j'aurais beau me dépêcher pour monter à bord, il fallait aussi attendre après Rosalie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour partir? » S'impatienta la comtesse.

« Donne-moi juste une petite minute, Alice, » répliquai-je, agacée, avant de revenir à mon bien-aimé. « Pourquoi… pourquoi étais-tu si pressé de nous rejoindre? » Bafouillai-je, sentant mon cœur battre plus fort sous le coup de la nervosité.

En même temps, je songeai que je m'énervais inutilement à propos de la conversation qu'Edward avait eue avec mon père. Mes parents ne pourraient jamais me forcer à épouser le duc de Cresson maintenant que j'avais fait sa connaissance. J'allais devenir la femme du comte de Morvalle, qu'ils approuvent ou non cette union.

Le visage de mon bien-aimé s'éclaira en comprenant où je voulais en venir.

« Bella, trésor, j'étais pressé de te revoir parce que j'avais une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, » dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Je l'observai plus intensément, incrédule.

« Veux-tu dire que… » J'étais incapable de terminer ma phrase.

« Oui, ma chérie. Ton père m'a accordé ta main. Tu es officiellement ma fiancée! »

Au lieu de monter dans la diligence, je m'agrippai au cou d'Edward, j'attirai son visage vers le mien, et je collai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Au diable les autres. Ils attendraient…

**Eh oui, le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue (toute bonne chose se doit d'avoir une fin, n'est-ce pas?)**

**Si vous pensez que certains éléments de l'histoire demeurent encore irrésolus, c'est le moment ou jamais de me le laisser savoir… pour qu'il puisse justement en être fait mention dans le dernier volet de cette fiction.**

**En passant, cela est aussi valable si vous voulez que soient ajoutées quelques scènes torrides.**

**Fleur, merci de prendre le temps de me relire.**

**Erika, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.**

**À bientôt chères amies lectrices.**

**Milk**


	27. Chapter 27

**A****/****N: la saga Twilight est l'œuvre de l'irremplaçable Stephenie Meyer, et je ne fais que m'amuser – pour une dernière fois en ce qui a trait à cette histoire – avec ses personnages.**

**Je vous livre ici la conclusion d'Indomptable esclave, une fiction érotico historique totalement disjonctée qui m'a amenée dans des coins très reculés de mon imagination, pour votre plus grand plaisir je l'espère.**

**Je tiens à vous remercier, fidèles amies lectrices qui m'avez suivie dans cette aventure chapitre après chapitre, et qui avez posté des reviews pour me faire savoir votre présence, et je me dois de souligner en particulier l'appui de Fleur50, erika shoval, Evelyne-raconte et Louise Malone qui m'ont encouragée dans les moments où j'en avais le plus besoin. **

**Au moment où j'entreprends l'écriture de ce dernier chapitre, j'ignore combien de pages il me faudra pour boucler la boucle, mais j'ai choisi de l'écrire à la troisième personne, sans quoi il m'aurait fallu entrer dans la tête de beaucoup de personnages, et honnêtement je ne m'en sens plus la force… Mais si vous avez commencé la lecture de ma traduction **_**Des gens comme nous**_**, vous savez à quoi ressemble ce style de narration. Je vais tenter de faire une Sebastien Robichaud (The Ice Queen and Mister McCarty, The University of Edward Masen) de moi-même avec ce dernier lever de rideau, en hommage à son incroyable talent d'écrivain...  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre vingt-septième: Épilogue.

_**Un mois plus tard…**_

Le _Maître de l'Univers_ tanguait doucement sur l'océan Atlantique en ce frisquet matin d'octobre. Il continuait de filer vers les terres du Nouveau monde, mais Tanya était maintenant tellement habituée à son mouvement sur l'eau qu'elle ne le sentait plus vraiment. Jacob avait pris les commandes du galion dès de départ de Marseille, et en tant que compagne du capitaine, l'ancienne favorite d'Aro logeait dans la plus grande cabine du vaisseau avec lui.

On se serait à peine cru à bord d'un navire dans cette vaste pièce qui faisait à la fois office de salon, de salle à manger et de chambre à coucher, car elle était située sous le pont et tout au centre du bateau. L'intérieur était éclairé par un puits de lumière qui donnait justement sur le pont. Cependant, aucun des membres de l'équipage ne pouvait jouer les voyeurs en regardant à travers la surface transparente, car le verre du puits était givré et avait une épaisseur de cinq centimètres.

Pourtant, ils auraient eu matière à se rincer l'œil bien souvent, depuis que le _Maître de l'Univers_ avait franchi le détroit de Gibraltar, s'ils avaient pu voir ce qui se passait dans l'intimité des quartiers de l'ancien palefrenier devenu capitaine de galion. Car aussitôt que Jacob finissait ses quarts à la roue du gouvernail, il retournait rejoindre sa belle Russe et n'acceptait plus qu'on vienne le déranger à moins d'une urgence. Il passait des heures à lui faire l'amour et à la laisser lui faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osé demander lui-même. C'est elle qui prenait l'initiative, mais il faut dire qu'elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui étant donné le contexte dans lequel elle avait vécu les douze dernières années de sa vie, sans compter qu'elle était de huit ans son aînée.

Il n'aurait pas voulu se faire déranger non plus ce matin-là lorsqu'il réintégra sa cabine. Il avait été obligé de rester éveillé toute la nuit car l'océan était agité et il voulait s'assurer que l'équipage – les anciens esclaves des Volturi plus quelques hommes ramassés dans le port de Marseille avant le départ – faisait tout en son pouvoir pour éviter les fausses manœuvres qui auraient conduit le vaisseau à sa perte. Il était épuisé, mais en voyant que Tanya était réveillée et le dévorait des yeux avec concupiscence, il sut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir tout de suite. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, car lorsque l'ancienne esclave le regardait comme en ce moment, ça signifiait qu'elle voulait lui faire sa fête, et il devenait sa proie consentante.

« Tu m'as manqué cette nuit, Jake, » dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. « Je déteste quand tu décides de faire le quart de minuit à six heures… »

Jacob retira ses bottes et sa ceinture et vint la rejoindre dans le grand lit. Il tira l'édredon et vit que sa compagne était nue sous les couvertures. La vue de son corps aux courbes gracieuses, de ses seins généreux dont les mamelons pointaient vers lui avec arrogance, mais surtout de ses jambes écartées laissant très bien voir son sexe visiblement déjà prêt à l'accueillir, provoqua chez lui une érection presque douloureuse.

« Tu veux me faire entrer en combustion, petite démone? » Se moqua-t-il gentiment en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

Tanya se redressa et bondit sur lui en un geste presque félin. « Je n'ai simplement pas envie de te voir me ronfler en pleine figure. Allez, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi et… tu dormiras mieux après, » fit-elle avec un petit sourire entendu.

Elle ne lui donna pas le temps de répliquer et entreprit de le dévêtir elle-même. Elle s'éternisa sur les cordons de sa chemise et à chaque fois qu'elle en défaisait un, elle bombait la poitrine vers l'avant dans un mouvement provocateur. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que le dernier cordon à détacher, Jacob s'empara momentanément de ses poignets pour la stopper et les plaça au dessus de sa tête, puis il se pencha pour sucer goulûment ses tétons. La jeune femme poussa une plainte de volupté.

La main de Jacob qui ne tenait pas les bras de Tanya dans les airs glissa lentement entre ses seins qu'il stimulait sans relâche avec sa bouche, et descendit le long de son estomac jusqu'à son mont de Vénus recouvert d'une toison rousse. Il y avait plus d'un mois que Tanya n'avait pu être épilée puisque c'était aux eunuques du harem de s'acquitter de cette tâche, mais Jacob se fichait éperdument de ce détail car pour lui rien ne valait le naturel chez une femme. Elle était assise sur ses talons, les cuisses écartées, et le jeune homme eut facilement accès à sa chatte complètement trempée. Il glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur et commença à pomper lentement tout en gardant le pouce appuyé sur son clitoris.

« Oui, Jake, continue comme ça, j'y suis presque, » souffla-t-elle dans son cou qu'elle prenait plaisir à mordiller.

Jacob aurait voulu l'embrasser sur la bouche, mais il savait qu'elle adorait l'effet de succion sur ses mamelons, et il aimait aussi qu'elle lui mordille la peau du cou; les ondes d'extase qu'il ressentait alors se propageaient jusqu'à son phallus qu'il avait très hâte de libérer de son pantalon. Heureusement que Tanya était sur le point de jouir, car lui-même avait du mal à se contenir en la voyant devenir toute rose sous le coup de l'excitation. Il relâcha les poignets de sa bien-aimée et elle les garda docilement dans son dos pendant qu'il se mettait à masser ses seins en même temps qu'il s'affairait sur ses mamelons. Il sentit les parois vaginales de Tanya se resserrer et accéléra son mouvement de va-et-vient dans sa chatte. Tout à coup, elle arqua le dos et envoya sa tête vers l'arrière.

« Oh ouii, oh ouiii, ooooohhhh! » Hurla-t-elle avant de retomber vers l'avant sur son amant qui avait finalement lâché sa poitrine pour pouvoir enfin prendre sa bouche et l'embrasser fougueusement, étouffant ainsi ses derniers cris de plaisir.

Au bout d'un moment, Tanya mit un terme à ce baiser enflammé et fit basculer Jacob sur la couette en poussant sur son torse velu. Elle se pencha sur lui pour finir de détacher sa chemise et la lui retira avec dextérité. Elle dégrafa la braguette du pantalon de son amant, ce qui eut pour effet de libérer son sexe engorgé, et s'apprêtait à faire glisser le vêtement vers le bas, mais Jacob l'interrompit.

« Pas le temps, Tanya, je suis sur le point d'exploser. »

Sans perdre une seconde, l'ancienne esclave des Volturi se plaça entre les jambes de son amoureux et s'empara de sa verge qu'elle réussit à mettre au complet dans sa bouche. La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle elle y parvenait ne cesserait jamais de surprendre Jacob. Aucune de ses anciennes conquêtes n'y était jamais arrivée en raison du volume et de la longueur considérables de son membre viril. Mais Tanya ne lui avait rien caché de sa formation en tant qu'esclave sexuelle, et il savait que c'était Edward qui lui avait montré comment satisfaire un homme oralement. Il était donc facile pour lui de conclure que le fiancé de Bella avait lui-même un pénis aux dimensions enviables.

Aussitôt que la jeune femme commença à faire succion sur sa verge, allant jusqu'à utiliser simultanément ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue, il sut qu'elle n'aurait pas à fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour le mener à l'orgasme. Il sentit ses mains habiles caresser ses testicules et la zone sensible juste en dessous et il agrippa les couvertures avec force. Bon Dieu, cette fille était une magicienne du sexe, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Après seulement quatre allers retours jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, il n'en pouvait déjà plus et il entra en éruption; il sentit sa bien-aimée avaler sa semence à mesure qu'il se libérait, par saccades, dans sa bouche qui savait faire tant de merveilles. En même temps, il serra les dents pour retenir ses cris de jouissance qui auraient probablement été entendus par tous ceux qui dormaient dans les cabines adjacentes.

Jacob ouvrit les yeux et vit Tanya revenir se nicher au creux de son épaule. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille, « Tu peux dormir maintenant. Tu l'as bien mérité. »

Juste comme elle prononçait ces mots, on frappa frénétiquement à la porte de la cabine et Jacob reconnut la voix de Garrett, « Commandant Black, nous arrivons en vue de l'île du Cap Breton! »

Tanya pouffa de rire, « C'est Kate qui va être contente. Fini le mal de mer; elle va pouvoir sortir au grand air et aller avouer à ton second qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. »

**ooooo**

Bella ne se sentait pas très bien depuis quelques jours. Elle avait toujours envie de dormir, et il lui arrivait d'être incommodée par de terribles crises de migraine. Mais elle n'était pas une mauviette et elle essaya de se convaincre que ses malaises étaient causés par le stress des préparatifs de son mariage qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain.

Esme l'avait envoyée dans le cellier du château pour aller chercher les bouteilles qui allaient accompagner le repas qu'elle préparait pour la noce. Il y avait seulement trois semaines que le domaine des Cullen de Morvalle avait été rouvert après que les propriétaires eurent brillé par leur absence pendant près de dix ans. Aussi, Esme n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'embaucher du personnel pour l'aider à gérer le château. Il avait d'abord fallu faire un ménage complet des lieux. Cela avait exigé beaucoup de temps et d'efforts, et tout le monde y avait contribué sauf Alice qui s'était contentée de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus confortable du manoir pour donner des ordres, et Carlisle qui n'était pas encore revenu de son voyage à Versailles mais dont le retour était imminent puisqu'il serait présent pour le mariage.

Par un très heureux hasard, même si octobre tirait à sa fin, il y avait eu de nombreux jours ensoleillés dernièrement, si bien qu'il faisait encore très chaud dehors, de même qu'à l'intérieur du manoir. Par contre il faisait frais dans la cave à vin, même si Bella essayait de mettre ses étourdissements sur le compte de la chaleur ambiante. Elle avait apporté un panier afin de faciliter le transport des bouteilles jusqu'à la cuisine, mais il était clair qu'elle serait forcée de faire plusieurs allers-retours pour acheminer la trentaine de bouteilles que sa nounou avait prévu d'ouvrir durant les festivités nuptiales. Les gens de Monbazillac avaient tous été conviés au repas qui suivrait la cérémonie, et c'est pourquoi Esme tenait à ce que le vin coule à flot. Le vin était d'ailleurs la seule denrée qu'il y avait en grande quantité au château en ce moment.

Bella n'était pas contente d'être obligée de transporter sa charge toute seule. Elle aurait dû accepter d'aller en pique-nique avec Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett au lieu de rester toute seule au château avec Esme. Edward était allé chercher des provisions au village avant qu'elle ne se réveille – elle n'arrivait plus à se réveiller tôt le matin – et elle avait déjà hâte qu'il revienne. Le besoin qu'elle avait de lui était presque maladif, songea-t-elle en remplissant son panier avec des bouteilles de vin rouge.

Alors qu'elle se redressait d'un geste vif après avoir mis six bouteilles dans le panier fait de broche en métal, elle vit les murs de pierre du cellier se rapprocher d'elle à toute vitesse en même temps qu'elle sentait la terre se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle plongea bientôt dans un gouffre de ténèbres.

**oo**

Edward rentra au manoir en début d'après-midi. Le chariot qu'il conduisait était rempli des provisions qu'Esme lui avait demandé de lui procurer: pommes, poires, prunes, brugnons, patates douces, échalotes, oignons, fèves, panais, farine, sucre, miel, etc. Heureusement qu'en arrivant au manoir, trois semaines plus tôt, Emmett avait tout de suite fait l'acquisition de deux vaches laitières et de plusieurs poules pour subvenir aux besoins des habitants du domaine en lait et en œufs. Edward était impatient de pouvoir refaire un jardin potager, mais le mois d'avril était encore loin. Il revoyait Elizabeth, sa mère, affairée au jardin dès les premiers semis, et jusqu'aux dernières récoltes. Les radis qu'elle cueillait en mai lui étaient toujours réservés; elle les faisait cuire dans du beurre et les lui servait avec un délicieux civet de pieds de cochon.

Edward n'était pas dupe; il savait que s'il pensait à sa mère en ce moment, c'est parce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit encore vivante pour pouvoir assister à son mariage avec la belle marquise de Courville, la femme de sa vie.

Il savait qu'Isabella ne se sentait pas bien dernièrement, mais il n'en avait pas fait plus de cas parce qu'elle était malgré tout assez en forme pour chercher ses caresses nuit après nuit – et parfois même pendant la journée – depuis leur arrivée en Dordogne.

« Esme, est-ce que tu as vu Bella depuis mon départ ce matin? » Demanda-t-il à la compagne de son père en déposant une partie des provisions sur l'immense îlot de travail au milieu de la cuisine.

« Eh bien, je l'ai envoyée chercher des bouteilles de vin dans le cellier, mais ça fait déjà un petit moment. Elle aurait dû revenir avec la première livraison, il me semble. »

En voyant l'inquiétude se manifester dans le visage du jeune homme, Esme se sentit coupable d'avoir chargé Bella de la corvée du vin. Après tout, elle aurait pu attendre le retour des autres et leur suggérer de s'y mettre à plusieurs pour remonter les foutues bouteilles d'alcool. Mais c'était par habitude qu'elle avait demandé à sa protégée de l'aider dans les préparatifs de la noce. Au château des Swan de Courville, Isabella passait son temps à la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer les repas, même si ce n'était pas du tout ce que ses parents attendaient d'elle.

« Elle a peut-être été distraite par quelque chose d'autre et décidé de remettre sa corvée à plus tard, » finit par dire Edward en quittant la cuisine comme s'il y avait le feu.

Esme soupira. Cher Edward, il avait beau vouloir paraître impassible en toute circonstance, ça ne marchait pas du tout dès que Bella était concernée. Elle se demanda si elle devait lui parler de ses soupçons, mais non, ce n'était pas à elle de divulguer des détails intimes à un homme. Elle n'avait aucune preuve de toute façon, que de vagues indices…

Tout de suite en sortant de la cuisine, Edward se précipita dans le long corridor au bout duquel se trouvait la porte d'accès à la cave à vin. C'était un endroit sombre, frais et humide qui rappelait étrangement les soubassements du palais des Volturi. Peut-être que Bella avait eu les mêmes pensées et que ça l'avait rebutée, mais il en doutait fort car c'était une jeune femme qui, de son propre aveu, n'avait aucune difficulté à faire table rase du passé si elle y avait vécu un événement traumatisant. Il descendit l'escalier avec un mauvais pressentiment lui enserrant la poitrine.

« Bella, est-ce que tu es là? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de garder son calme. « Esme m'a dit qu'elle t'avait envoyée quérir des bouteilles de vin, et j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un coup de main… »

Il s'arrêta net en bas des marches. Il pouvait voir les jambes de sa fiancée dans un angle de la pièce, mais il ne voyait pas le reste de son corps, caché par une rangée de tonneaux vides. Il accourut vers elle et vit qu'elle gisait inconsciente sur le sol dur et froid. Apparemment, en s'évanouissant elle avait laissé tomber sa charge; les bouteilles avaient toutes cassé en mille éclats et il y avait du verre brisé et du liquide partout, y compris sur sa robe, ses bras et ses jambes. Elle avait même des petits morceaux de verre de fichés dans le cou.

Edward passa une main sur ses joues et les tapota doucement. Bon Dieu, il ne fallait pas qu'elle bouge trop brusquement. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Edward, je suis désolée, j'ai eu un malaise, » dit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

« Bella, ma chérie, il ne faut pas que tu bouges tout de suite. Tu as échappé les bouteilles en tombant et elles se sont fracassées sur le plancher. Il y a des éclats de verre partout, y compris sur toi. Je vais essayer de tout enlever avant de te soulever d'ici, d'accord? »

Bella se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle voyait l'angoisse dans le regard de son fiancé. Peut-être qu'il lui mentait pour ne pas l'énerver davantage; pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle reste immobile? Pour ne pas voir l'étendue de ses blessures? Et si l'humidité qu'elle sentait à travers ses vêtements n'était pas seulement due au liquide qui s'était échappé des bouteilles en cassant? Si elle avait perdu du sang aussi? Edward dut se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de paniquer car il esquissa un mince sourire pour la rassurer.

« Bella, les blessures causées par les éclats de verre sont superficielles, mais si tu fais un faux mouvement, tu pourrais faire en sorte que la vitre s'enfonce dans ta chair, et c'est ce que je veux éviter à tout prix. »

Il sortit une petite pince de sa poche et commença à retirer les éclats qu'il voyait dans son cou. Il lui fallut un bon cinq minutes pour en venir à bout, après quoi il passa la main derrière sa nuque pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de vitre là aussi. Ensuite il sortit un mouchoir avec lequel il entoura son cou qui saignait légèrement. Pendant tout ce temps elle demeura silencieuse.

En vérité la nervosité l'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche, car elle était désormais convaincue qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie très grave. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle n'arrive pas à se réveiller le matin, qu'elle passe son temps à avoir des maux de tête, qu'elle ait perdu du poids récemment même si elle mangeait plus que d'habitude. Et la perte de connaissance qu'elle venait d'avoir était la preuve qu'elle allait très, très mal.

Edward lui prit la main droite et l'examina comme il faut. Il retira des éclats de verre là aussi et se servit d'un autre mouchoir pour la lui bander. On aurait dit que les mouchoirs apparaissaient dans ses poches au fur et à mesure qu'il en avait besoin… c'était bizarre. Il répéta la même chose avec sa main gauche. Par chance elle portait une robe à manches longues, ce qui facilita sa tâche en réduisant la surface de sa peau susceptible d'avoir été atteinte par le verre.

« Bon, je vais pouvoir te soulever et t'emmener dans un coin éloigné de tout ce verre brisé pour m'occuper de tes jambes, » dit le comte en finissant de bander sa main. « Je reviendrai plus tard nettoyer le dégât sur le plancher. »

« Merci, Edward, » répondit Bella avec un filet de voix.

Il la prit dans ses bras et alla la déposer contre le mur près de l'escalier.

« Tu es trempée, ma chérie. Je vais aller te chercher d'autres vêtements, ça ne sera pas long, » dit-il encore, mais elle le retint par le bras quand il voulut se relever.

« Non, Edward! » Cria-t-elle, désespérée. « Je t'en prie, reste ici avec moi. Il y a encore des éclats dans mes jambes, et j'ai mal… »

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle était prête à mentir pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas d'elle. Elle était certaine qu'elle n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures à vivre. Et elle voulait les vivre au maximum.

« Mais, Bella, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes ta mort. Il ne fait vraiment pas chaud ici…, » répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

_Oh Edward, si tu savais!_ Songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux. _Je vais mourir bientôt. S'il te plaît, fais-moi l'amour une dernière fois…_

« J'ai mal! » Cette fois elle avait les larmes aux yeux en répétant ces deux mots.

« Je vais rester avec toi, mon amour, et je vais soigner tes jambes, » soupira Edward. « Mais je ne vois pas ce qui peut te causer tant de douleur. Les éclats n'ont pas pénétré ta chair en profondeur. »

Patiemment, il retira chaque petit bout de verre, et il termina en essuyant les gouttes de sang avec le dernier de ses mouchoirs. Il sentait Bella tendue à l'extrême et il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi.

« À présent tu peux retirer ma robe, si ça t'embête tellement que je sois toute trempée, » fit-elle avec un espèce de sourire résigné.

« Mais non, Bella. Si tu as mal, je vais te transporter dans ta chambre et te donner quelque chose contre la douleur, » rétorqua son fiancé.

Elle était prise à son propre jeu. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre – Edward et Bella faisaient chambre à part jusqu'au mariage – et se faire traiter comme si elle était à l'article de la mort, même si c'était le cas. Et si elle lui avouait qu'elle était sur le point de mourir, il ne voudrait jamais lui accorder ce qu'elle voulait.

« J'ai une meilleure idée pour enlever la douleur, Edward… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, espérant qu'il comprendrait où elle voulait en venir.

Ma foi, réfléchit son amoureux en l'entendant lui demander implicitement de lui faire l'amour, si elle voulait qu'il la prenne ici dans le cellier alors qu'elle se remettait à peine d'une perte de conscience, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas si mal que ça après tout. Il ne lui traversa pas l'esprit qu'elle était tout bonnement en train de le manipuler. Bella remercia le ciel qu'Edward ne se soit pas encore rendu compte de la gravité de son état.

Elle l'attira plus près d'elle et pencha légèrement la tête pour qu'il l'embrasse. Edward ne se fit pas prier; il aurait passé sa vie à dévorer les lèvres exquises et la bouche gourmande de sa bien-aimée. Tout en taquinant la langue de Bella avec la sienne, il commença à dégrafer son corsage, mais décidément, il devait avouer que les robes de mousseline qu'elle portait chez les Volturi avaient eu leurs avantages lorsque venait le temps de la dénuder. Il sentit la jeune femme sourire contre ses lèvres.

« Besoin d'aide, mon amour? » Questionna-t-elle en se désengageant momentanément de son fiancé.

Il profita que son cou ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres pour le couvrir de baisers. La marquise de Courville soupira d'aise.

« Donne-moi juste quelques minutes de plus, Bella, » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Au lieu de s'entêter avec le corsage de sa belle, Edward retira sa propre chemise et la roula en boule.

« Allonge-toi et appuie ta tête sur ma chemise, » ordonna-t-il du même ton autoritaire dont il se servait naguère dans sa salle de dressage.

Bella obéit prestement et se mit en position couchée. L'anticipation de ce qui s'en venait compensait pour l'inconfort de sa robe humide. De toute manière, très vite elle en serait débarrassée…

Edward se plaça à la hauteur de ses jambes et releva ses jupes jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Il se pencha sur celles-ci et commença à les goûter avec sa langue. Pas de doute, la peau de Bella était imbibée de vin.

« Hummm, je crois que pour moi, le festin de noce va débuter avant l'heure prévue, » commenta-t-il avant de replonger sa tête entre les cuisses de la marquise qui se mit à avoir du mal à demeurer immobile.

Elle savait où les manœuvres de son amant allaient la mener, et pendant qu'il la dégustait en prenant son temps, elle entreprit de détacher elle-même son corsage et de l'ôter, de sorte que quand il la regarderait à nouveau, sa poitrine serait dans son champ de vision pour le narguer.

« Oh, Bella, tu vas devoir être très patiente, car j'ai l'intention de lécher chaque centimètre de ton corps avant de te prendre, » dit-il en relevant encore la tête pour s'adresser à elle.

Elle était déjà très proche de l'extase, comment allait-elle faire pour se retenir? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Edward poursuivit, « Je ne vais pas te laisser fermer les cuisses, et je ne vais pas te toucher _là_ tout de suite. »

Et ce disant, il arrêta son petit manège sensuel et écarta les cuisses de Bella encore davantage pour pouvoir mettre ses genoux au milieu et se pencher sur sa poitrine sans l'écraser de tout son poids. C'est là qu'il recommença à la tourmenter, faisant graviter sa langue autour de ses mamelons en érection avant d'attraper ses aréoles au complet dans sa bouche pour les sucer consciencieusement. Bella sentit ses fluides couler en abondance et ruisseler vers ses fesses. Elle cambra le bassin, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire comme mouvement avec Edward au dessus d'elle. Un tiraillement familier s'empara de ses entrailles.

« Pitié, Edward, je n'en peux plus, » admit-elle, pantelante.

« Je sais, trésor, » se contenta-t-il de répondre en passant d'un sein à l'autre.

Bella se mit à tourner la tête dans tous les sens en se demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose pour mériter ce singulier supplice qui la poussait vers le bord d'un précipice de volupté. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle allait probablement mourir encore plus vite qu'elle l'avait imaginé…

Le comte de Morvalle finit par s'en prendre à une autre cible du corps à moitié dévêtu de la marquise de Courville, en l'occurrence les creux de ses avant-bras, sur lesquels il passa sa langue comme un chat lapant son bol de crème. La jeune aristocrate émit un autre gémissement de plaisir. Visiblement, Edward venait de trouver une nouvelle zone érogène chez sa compagne. Il continua de s'affairer sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tortille d'excitation, et alors il immobilisa ses hanches avec ses mains qui auparavant étaient restées de chaque côté de ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu as encore mal, Bella? » Finit-il par demander avec un sourire en coin.

« Ah! Quelle idée de me poser cette question maintenant que ça me tire partout dans mon… dans mon intimité, » s'offusqua sa bien-aimée en bafouillant.

Elle n'avait plus les idées très claires et elle était haletante de désir, mais elle était totalement à la merci de son amant puisque c'est lui qui avait le contrôle de la partie inférieure de son corps; de son bassin jusqu'à ses orteils qui retroussaient sans cesse à cause des sensations exaltantes qui se propageaient de son centre vers ses extrémités.

« D'accord, ma chérie, j'ai assez joué avec toi, » dit-il, le regard fiévreux.

Lui-même s'était rendu malade de désir en savourant sa chair tendre et offerte qui goûtait le Bordeaux. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps, et il voyait bien que Bella se morfondait. Elle lui en voudrait peut-être d'exacerber ses sens de la sorte…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer quoi que ce soit que déjà il la retournait vivement sur le ventre et attirait ses jambes vers lui, sans se soucier qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un lit douillet mais plutôt sur le plancher froid et hostile d'une cave à vin. Bella se retrouva en appui seulement sur ses coudes et l'entendit détacher son pantalon, puis tout à coup elle n'y vit plus rien car il avait remonté ses jupes au dessus de sa croupe, et maintenant que son tronc était plus bas que ses jambes, elles se trouvaient à retomber sur sa tête.

« Edward, je n'y vois plus rien avec mes jupons renversés sur moi comme ça! » S'insurgea Bella.

« Mais moi, par contre, j'ai une vue renversante de ta croupe, » répliqua malicieusement Edward.

Cet homme était le diable en personne, pensa-t-elle à cet instant, mais comme elle parvenait à respirer malgré le tissu qui la recouvrait, elle décida de ne pas insister et de se concentrer sur ses sensations tactiles à la place.

Même si Edward était à peu près certain que Bella était prête pour lui, il préféra s'en assurer et glissa deux doigts dans sa chatte ruisselante. Il l'entendit gémir de plus belle.

« S'il te plaît, Edward, prends-moi. Prends-moi maintenant! » Dit-elle en poussant un espèce de râle comme si elle était en train d'agoniser.

Bon sang, elle sentait son phallus en érection entre ses fesses, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle jouirait aussitôt qu'il l'aurait pénétrée.

Il se rendit compte que ce n'était plus l'heure de la taquiner et il se plia à sa requête. En une seule tentative, il glissa sa verge jusqu'au fond de son vagin et elle cria son plaisir comme une dévergondée en même temps qu'il la sentait se contracter autour de lui. Cela prit plusieurs secondes avant que les ondes de jouissance qui la traversaient ne s'estompent complètement, et il savait que s'il avait pu voir son visage à cet instant précis, elle lui sourirait de toutes ses dents.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de lui retirer les foutus jupons car il sentait sa délivrance approcher à toute vitesse. Il se retira presque en entier avant de pousser encore une fois jusqu'au fond des entrailles de sa bien-aimée qui continuait de soupirer de bien-être. Il entreprit de caresser son clitoris pour voir s'il pourrait induire un autre orgasme chez elle et la faire venir en même temps qu'il se libérerait. Ses plaintes de volupté augmentèrent en nombre et en volume.

« Est-ce que c'est bon, ma chérie? » Demanda-t-il pour la forme.

« Edward, je vais… je vais…Aaaahhhh! »

Et au moment où elle lui laissait savoir qu'elle allait jouir encore, il sentit ses parois se contracter à nouveau et ses jus affluer. Il eut l'impression qu'il se faisait aspirer et il se déchargea en elle comme une bête frénétique.

« Bella, mon amour! » Cria-t-il à son tour au paroxysme de son orgasme.

Combien de temps s'écoula-t-il entre ces secondes d'extase et le moment où il eut retrouvé assez de cohérence, de souffle et de vigueur pour se retirer d'Isabella et l'installer dans une position plus confortable afin de l'aider à se rhabiller? Une minute? Une demi-heure? Lorsque Edward remit les jupes de la marquise en place, il s'aperçut qu'elle était profondément endormie. L'angoisse revint déformer les traits de son visage d'ange. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez elle. Il fit une prière silencieuse pour que Carlisle revienne au plus vite.

**ooooo**

Pendant qu'Edward devenait de plus en plus anxieux à propos de Bella, son frère Emmett, son ami Jasper ainsi que leurs compagnes respectives, Rosalie et Alice, finissaient de manger leur pique-nique, installés au bord d'un étang à la frontière du domaine des comtes de Morvalle. C'était réellement une journée splendide, et l'ambiance était légère comme le fond de l'air.

Depuis la veille, la comtesse de Marillac avait retrouvé l'usage normal de sa jambe gauche, et elle était toute contente de pouvoir gambader partout comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle aurait facilement pu passer pour une gamine aux yeux de quelqu'un qui l'aurait observée de loin, étant donné son apparence générale.

Au bout d'un moment, Emmett invita la duchesse d'Essanges à aller se promener avec lui dans le petit bois avoisinant, et Jasper demeura seul avec Alice au bord du plan d'eau. Il remarqua la façon dont elle admirait l'étang, et il se demanda comment il réagirait si elle lui disait qu'elle avait envie de faire trempette. Il serait fichu s'il la voyait se dévêtir devant lui pour aller se baigner. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout, et il désirait ardemment ce bout de femme d'une beauté presque irréelle et d'une gaieté étourdissante. Il le lui avait répété plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs, mais elle était farouche sous cet aspect là. Elle avait beau ne plus se souvenir des moments pénibles qu'elle avait endurés à cause de son oncle pervers, son subconscient devait avoir créé des "barrières" dans sa tête.

« J'ai chaud, Jasper, » finit-elle par se plaindre en regardant dans la direction de l'ancien tourmenteur d'esclaves.

« Tu devrais faire comme moi et rester à l'ombre de cet arbre, Alice, » répondit son soupirant en pointant le cerisier sous lequel il était assis.

« Mais j'aime la sensation du soleil sur ma peau, moi. Je suis sûre qu'en enlevant ma robe, je serais plus à l'aise… »

_Nue au soleil_

« Alice, tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver si tu fais ça, » la gronda gentiment Jasper.

« Mais peut-être que je veux que ça arrive, » répliqua-t-elle sur un ton narquois.

Jasper releva un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois que nous en avons discuté. »

Alice se leva – elle était assise sur la nappe où se trouvaient les restes du pique-nique – et tapa du pied en signe de contrariété. « Jasper, la dernière fois, j'étais invalide et je n'arrivais pas à me déplacer toute seule ! »

« Quel rapport? »

Il l'observait à la fois avec tendresse et curiosité, et elle se sentit fondre.

« Comment ça, quel rapport? Tu sauras que j'ai ma fierté, Jasper Whitlock! »

Et sur ce, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le petit lac. Avec un mélange de consternation et de fascination, Jasper la vit, de dos, défaire son corsage, baisser les manches de sa robe et glisser le vêtement le long de ses hanches jusque dans l'herbe. L'inévitable se produisit; il sentit son membre viril devenir dur comme du marbre dans son pantalon. Mais comment aurait-il pu empêcher ça? Alice Brandon était la plus belle femme de tout le royaume de France, se dit-il en la regardant entrer dans l'eau sans hésitation. Pourtant, l'eau de l'étang ne devait pas être chaude à cette période de l'année, été indien ou pas.

Jasper se prit à craindre qu'Alice ne fasse une crise d'hypothermie si elle ne sortait pas du lac au plus vite.

« Bon ça va, petite fée des bois! Pas besoin de jouer les sirènes pour épater la galerie. J'ai compris ton message, » lui lança-t-il en élevant le volume de sa voix pour être sûr qu'elle l'entende.

Tout à coup, il la vit arrêter de nager et se figer.

« Jasper, j'ai senti quelque chose me toucher dans l'eau… quelque chose de gros… »

Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire remarquer que le plan d'eau dans lequel elle avait décidé de faire saucette était sans doute infesté de bêtes aquatiques.

« Ne reste pas là, alors, » lui dit-il en essayant de garder son calme.

Mais le conseil de Jasper arrivait trop tard. Alice poussa un cri et il la vit disparaître sous l'eau. Il se releva et se précipita dans le lac tout habillé pour tenter de la secourir de la menace invisible. Bordel de merde, l'eau était glaciale! Il pouvait voir des remous à l'endroit où elle avait disparu et il se dépêcha de s'immerger complètement. Il n'y voyait pratiquement rien car l'eau était très vaseuse, et il se demanda comment Alice n'avait pas été répugnée en touchant le sol gluant avec ses pieds nus. Après quelques secondes à investiguer le liquide autour de lui, il finit par avoir prise sur la comtesse qui semblait incapable de remonter à la surface et qui, dans sa panique, se débattait et continuait de se faire entendre même sous l'eau. Il eut tôt fait de réaliser que quelque chose la coinçait au fond de l'étang, mais pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, il dut tâter chaque partie de son corps. Il était en mode sauvetage et dans un tel contexte il n'était pas question qu'il s'attarde sur ses formes de sylphide.

Finalement, il sentit une créature enroulée autour des cuisses d'Alice. C'était un énorme serpent d'eau! Il ne perdit pas une seconde et sortit un petit canif de la poche de son pantalon pour ensuite l'enfoncer à plusieurs reprises dans le corps de l'animal aquatique. À cause du milieu aqueux dans lequel il se trouvait, ses gestes étaient exécutés au ralenti, mais la bête répugnante ne fut pas longue à lâcher prise, et Jasper put enfin tirer une Alice qui ne se débattait plus autant vers la surface. Au moins, elle n'était pas restée sous l'eau assez longtemps pour vider la réserve d'air dans ses poumons, et quand elle avait senti la présence de Jasper à ses côtés elle avait arrêté de crier.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts lorsque son soupirant la prit dans ses bras pour la sortir de l'eau et l'étendre sur la nappe du pique-nique.

« Ça commence à faire beaucoup, » dit-elle en toussotant pour se débarrasser du liquide qu'elle avait dans la gorge.

Jasper était retourné chercher sa robe et quand il revint se pencher sur elle, il avait l'air perplexe. « Beaucoup de quoi? » Interrogea-t-il en essayant de la recouvrir avec le vêtement.

Elle stoppa son geste, « Non Jasper, je veux que tu puisses m'admirer autant que tu le souhaites, et de toute façon je compte sur la chaleur du soleil pour me sécher. »

Jasper soupira, « Alice, je ne peux pas rester indifférent devant ton corps de déesse, et tu… et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, » répliqua-t-il en détournant son regard parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec le désir qui brûlait au fond de ses yeux.

L'eau glaciale n'avait même pas eu raison de son érection et il la sentait faire pression pour s'évader de son pantalon. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas humain, après tout…

« Je disais que tu m'as sauvée à plusieurs reprises. D'abord de mon oncle, ensuite du chien qui m'avait attaquée, après il y a eu les Volturi, les deux maniaques sexuels, et pour finir cet horrible reptile marin. Je pense que tu mérites une récompense, Jasper. »

Jasper n'était pas un homme calculateur qui agissait dans l'espoir d'obtenir des faveurs en retour de ses actions. Le commentaire d'Alice ne sonna pas très bien à ses oreilles.

« Alice, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais tu ne me dois rien du tout. Tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, je l'ai fait par devoir; parce que malgré les actes épouvantables que j'ai commis par le passé, et que je donnerais cher pour pouvoir effacer, j'aime à croire que je suis un gentleman. »

« Et si, justement, tu laissais tes manières chevaleresques de côté pour une fois? » Demanda Alice qui s'était remise en position assise et qui le dévisageait à présent avec ferveur. « Je n'ai pas décidé de me dénuder devant toi pour te provoquer, merde! Je ne suis pas une allumeuse, et je sais que tu n'es pas un profiteur. J'ai envie de toi, Jasper Whitlock! »

Sur le coup Jasper se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Sa petite fée des bois venait de lui avouer qu'elle le désirait elle aussi. Sa patience avait donc porté fruit… Comme il était heureux! Il sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine, mais soudain, une pensée vint assombrir ses traits.

« Alice, si tu es vierge, ça risque d'être douloureux pour toi… »

Le sourire d'Alice s'estompa, mais pas le feu dans ses yeux. « Je ne sais pas si je suis encore vierge, Jasper. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai subi aux mains de mon oncle. »

« C'est aussi bien comme ça, si tu veux mon avis, mais ça n'enlève rien à mes inquiétudes, » admit le jeune homme.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir, alors. S'il te plaît, Jasper, prends-moi. Par désir, par tendresse, par amour, peu importe mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Prends-moi sur le champ! »

Jasper se rapprocha d'elle, et dans la seconde qui suivit il l'embrassa passionnément. Leur baiser dura une éternité, et quand il se sépara enfin de ses lèvres, à bout de souffle, il lui dit d'une voix rauque, « Alice, tu sais très bien que je suis fou amoureux de toi. Mais il y a un truc qu'il faut que tu saches… »

Les yeux de biche d'Alice s'agrandirent encore plus. « Quoi donc? »

« Si j'ai déjà fait l'amour à une femme auparavant, je n'en ai aucun souvenir, à cause de mon amnésie. »

Alice le regarda sans rien dire pendant un bref instant, puis elle éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » Demanda Jasper, un peu choqué.

« On fait une belle paire, tu ne trouves pas? » Et elle se mit à rire de plus belle.

« Attends ma coquine, je vais te montrer comment on est bien assortis! » Gloussa son amoureux en commençant à détacher sa chemise.

Mais Alice lui sauta littéralement dessus. « Laisse-moi t'aider, grand méchant loup! »

Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour lui enlever sa chemise et son pantalon. Elle devait vraiment penser ce qu'elle lui avait dit car elle était frénétique. Jasper décida de la laisser prendre l'initiative afin de ne rien brusquer. Tous les deux se tenaient sur leurs genoux et se faisaient face.

En voyant le membre viril de son compagnon pointer presque à la verticale, Alice sentit son désir décupler et ses fluides s'écouler abondamment de son intimité. Elle ne put résister et voulut tout de suite s'empaler dessus. Elle se releva, se colla tout contre le torse duveteux de Jasper, mit ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa redescendre tranquillement de manière à ce que le sexe de son amant glisse parfaitement dans le sien. Les sensations qu'elle éprouva par ce contact intime la firent frissonner de bonheur, et cette joie qu'elle ressentait augmenta lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il y avait une résistance qui empêchait la progression du phallus de Jasper jusqu'au fond de son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit de contentement.

Sa réaction avait de quoi surprendre. Jasper, qui l'observait attentivement pour détecter le moindre signe de détresse de sa part, lui demanda, « Tu n'as pas mal, ma chérie? »

« Si Jasper, j'ai mal en ce moment, mais c'est la douleur la plus merveilleuse au monde car elle est la preuve que tu m'as sauvée à temps! »

Et ce disant, elle plaqua sa bouche contre celle de son partenaire pour l'empêcher de protester, et elle se donna une poussée vigoureuse qui eut pour effet de faire déchirer son hymen par la verge de son amant. Il put continuer de l'envahir et de s'enfoncer dans ses entrailles tiraillées d'un désir qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé.

Elle poussa un cri de triomphe et Jasper commença à bouger avec elle.

**ooooo**

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ce hurlement, Emmett? On aurait dit Alice en train de se faire attaquer par un loup, » commenta Rosalie en stoppant sa marche sur le petit sentier à l'orée du bois.

Emmett lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « J'crois pas que ce soit un loup, duchesse. M'est avis que Jazz et la petite comtesse ont décidé de passer à l'action. »

Sa compagne sourit à son tour. « Ah! Il est à peu près temps. Il vaut mieux qu'Alice sache tout de suite si elle pourra s'accommoder de ton ami, pas vrai? Surtout s'ils viennent s'installer dans le petit manoir annexé au domaine de mes parents. »

« Et tes parents vont être d'accord avec cet arrangement, Rose? » S'enquit Emmett, qui, pour l'heure, ignorait que sa bien-aimée avait des questions autrement sérieuses à lui poser.

« Emmett chéri, mes parents sont des personnes plutôt gentilles et je les aime bien, mais ils passent plus de la moitié de leur temps à Versailles afin de rester dans les faveurs du roi. Je suis certaine qu'ils vont encore oublier mon anniversaire – qui approche à grands pas d'ailleurs. »

« Ce que tu essayes de me dire, finalement, c'est que tes parents se fichent de toi et que tu peux faire la pluie et le beau temps au château des Hale d'Essanges? »

« Tu as tout compris, mon gros toutou. »

Rosalie reprit sa marche à l'ombre des grands ormes jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un tronc en travers du chemin. Elle s'assit nonchalamment dessus et fit signe à Emmett de venir la rejoindre. Elle semblait subitement moins insouciante. Il prit place à ses côtés et elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« J'aimerais que tu me racontes les circonstances de votre départ de ce domaine il y a dix ans, » dit-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place au badinage.

Emmett fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi la femme de sa vie voulait-elle à tout prix ressasser le passé? Que pouvait-il lui dire? Tout ce qui datait d'avant la période durant laquelle il avait été au service des Volturi se perdait dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

« Pour être honnête, Rose, je pense qu'Edward serait plus en mesure de répondre à ta question que moi. Ou alors si tu attends le retour de Carlisle, il pourra t'informer encore mieux. »

« J'ai déjà parlé à ton père, » soupira la duchesse d'Essanges, « et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin d'entendre ta version des faits. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Pourquoi t'adresses-tu à moi dans ces termes? Ma parole, on se croirait au tribunal! »

Emmett se releva brusquement et enjamba le tronc mort pour poursuivre son chemin, contrarié. Rosalie fut obligée de courir après lui. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Emmett Cullen de Morvalle! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te sauver de moi? Je suis bien placée pour savoir que tu es un homme intègre et foncièrement bon. Mais il se trouve qu'il y a des gens dans la région qui pensent le contraire! Et puisque tu es de retour, ils pourraient revenir à la charge… »

Le comte de Morvalle regarda fixement la duchesse d'Essanges. Celle-ci se demanda s'il avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Mais justement, il avait très bien entendu et cela le laissait confus au possible.

« Je ne comprends pas, Rose. À quoi fais-tu allusion, exactement? »

« Carlisle m'a expliqué qu'il s'est vu dans l'obligation de précipiter votre départ du domaine, il y a dix ans, parce qu'on t'accusait d'avoir commis des viols… »

« Hein? Moi, commettre des viols? Mais c'est complètement absurde, ça! De ma vie je n'ai jamais eu à forcer une fille! Au contraire, elles voulaient toutes coucher avec moi, même les gamines de treize ou quatorze ans, tu imagines? »

Rosalie retrouva un semblant de sourire. Oui, elle imaginait très bien toutes les filles de la région se pâmer pour son gros nounours. Et elle commença aussi à envisager ce qui avait pu se produire pour qu'il se fasse accuser d'être un violeur.

« Emmett, juste par curiosité, combien de "fillettes" as-tu été obligé de remettre à leur place parce qu'elles étaient trop jeunes? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Je ne me souviens plus très bien, duchesse de mon coeur. Peut-être quatre ou cinq. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elles me croyaient toutes plus vieux que je ne l'étais en réalité. Elles me donnaient vingt ou vingt-deux ans alors que j'en avais tout juste dix-sept. »

Le visage de Rosalie s'éclaira encore davantage. « Je pense que je vais avoir une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à ton père, alors. »

Son amoureux fronça les sourcils. « Tu parles par énigmes, Rose, et j'ai du mal à te suivre. »

À l'opposée d'Edward, Emmett n'était pas beaucoup porté sur la réflexion et l'introspection. Il cogitait peu et préférait qu'on s'exprime clairement lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui.

« C'est pourtant très simple, mon chéri. Je suis à peu près certaine que ces filles que tu as rejetées jadis se sont senties bafouées, et qu'elles t'ont accusé de les avoir violées pour se venger. »

« Oh putain, quelle drôle d'idée de vengeance! » S'exclama Emmett en entendant l'hypothèse de sa belle. « Ça ne les aurait pas très bien servies si j'avais été appréhendé par les forces de l'ordre et pendu pour mes soi-disant crimes, alors qu'il leur suffisait de patienter quelques années pour s'envoyer en l'air avec moi… »

Rosalie éclata de rire. « Oh, mais ça _m'a_ très bien servie que tu sois forcé de quitter ce coin de pays, sinon je ne t'aurais sans doute jamais rencontré. »

« Et tu aurais dû te contenter d'amants minables pour le reste de tes jours, » gouailla le jeune aristocrate.

« Ha! Ha! Et pas modeste avec ça, » pouffa la duchesse en retour. « J'aurais sans doute fini par atterrir dans le lit du roi, et je me serais amusée à lui faire lécher mes bottes! »

« Pauvre souverain, il ne te mérite absolument pas, et j'ai une bien meilleure idée à te suggérer, » poursuivit Emmett.

Rosalie releva un sourcil et le défia du regard. Bon Dieu de merde! Voulait-elle qu'il éjacule dans son pantalon ou quoi? Elle savait pourtant l'effet que ça lui faisait quand elle le dévisageait de la sorte.

« Vraiment, comte? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'Edward qui savait se servir de sa tête… »

Et elle se remit à courir sur le sentier car elle était sûre qu'il allait vouloir lui faire payer son commentaire sarcastique. Effectivement, il se lança joyeusement à sa poursuite.

« Si je t'attrape, ma jolie, tu vas voir qu'il y a une chose dont je sais très bien me servir, » répliqua-t-il, faisant mine d'être menaçant.

« Je n'attends que ça, mon amour, » roucoula-t-elle de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Elle alla se cacher derrière un chêne bicentenaire. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, il avait dégrafé sa chemise, défait sa braguette, et il était déjà prêt à passer à l'action.

**ooooo**

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et Esme s'affairait toujours à la préparation du repas de noce. Edward était revenu la prévenir que Bella se reposait dans sa chambre, et c'est lui qui s'était occupé de remonter les bouteilles de vin avant de disparaître à son tour, l'air très anxieux.

La nounou de Bella soupira. Il lui tardait que Carlisle revienne pour examiner la marquise et confirmer ses soupçons, car elle détestait qu'Edward se fasse un sang d'encre à propos de sa fiancée. Si elle avait su que sa protégée elle-même se croyait mourante, elle n'aurait pas gardé le silence, mais voilà: Esme était convaincue qu'Isabella connaissait la raison de tous ses symptômes, et qu'elle voulait simplement attendre d'être officiellement la femme d'Edward pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Il y avait deux semaines que Bella avait commencé à éprouver certains malaises, et sa gouvernante avait profité de ses temps libres – surtout tard le soir afin de se distraire en l'absence de Carlisle – pour crocheter divers vêtements de nourrisson: deux petits hauts à manches courtes avec la culotte assortie, de minuscules chaussettes ainsi que des mitaines pour empêcher le poupon de se griffer le visage durant les premiers jours après sa naissance. Elle avait réussi à trouver de la laine dans des tons de jaune, et elle comptait offrir le tout à Bella comme cadeau de mariage.

Elle était absorbée dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas la personne qui marchait dans le corridor menant à la cuisine. Mais il était possible, aussi, que l'intrus ait fait peu de bruit dans l'intention de surprendre la cuisinière. Toujours est-il que ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut senti des bras solides lui encercler la taille qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la grande pièce. Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. Son cri de frayeur se transforma en cri de joie en apercevant Carlisle qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle; elle lui sauta au cou et couvrit son visage de baisers. Il répondit en faisant la même chose.

« Tudieu, chère Esme, je ne pensais jamais recevoir un tel accueil de ta part! Je croyais même que tu m'aurais oublié après ce long mois d'absence, » dit-il en reculant pour mieux la contempler.

Esme fit un petit sourire penaud. « C'est plutôt moi qui croyais que tu allais m'oublier dans le tourbillon des festivités de Versailles, cher Carlisle. »

L'expression du comte s'assombrit un peu même s'il savait que la gouvernante de Bella se moquait gentiment de lui.

« Ah, madame! Je n'étais pas là pour m'amuser, et vous le savez très bien! » La taquina-t-il à son tour. « Mais, plus sérieusement, est-ce que la réouverture du manoir s'est bien déroulée? Est-ce que la police de Bergerac s'est pointée ici? »

« Je pense que la nouvelle de votre retour ne s'est pas encore propagée jusque-là, » répondit Esme. « Pour ce qui est de la réouverture des lieux, après tout le ménage que nous avons fait, c'est comme si vous ne vous étiez jamais absentés, à part que les vignes sont à l'abandon, et le potager en jachère. »

C'est seulement à cet instant, en entendant le mot potager et en voyant la montagne de légumes sur l'îlot central, que Carlisle s'avisa du silence environnant.

« Mais dis-moi, Esme, où donc se trouvent mes fils, leurs compagnes et nos invités? Ne devraient-ils pas tous être ici pour te donner un coup de main? »

« Les parents de Bella sont attendus ce soir, sinon Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice sont allés faire un pique-nique pour profiter de cet été indien qui, je l'espère, durera encore quelques jours. »

« Edward et Bella ne sont pas allés avec eux? Je croyais que la marquise voudrait passer le plus de temps possible avec ses dames de compagnie avant qu'elles ne retournent à Vichy. »

Esme retourna s'occuper d'éplucher les panais. Après, il faudrait qu'elle aille chercher de l'eau pour laver tous les légumes. S'il y a une chose qu'elle regrettait de sa captivité à Volterra, c'était l'accès à l'eau courante dans les cuisines du palais. Ici, elle devait aller la quérir à l'extérieur à l'aide d'une pompe. Mais au fond, de quoi se plaignait-elle? C'était la même chose chez les Swan de Courville, et elle s'en était accommodée pendant plus de vingt ans…

« Vichy n'est pas un trou perdu au milieu d'une île de la Méditerranée, Carlisle. C'est à quelques jours de route d'ici. Les filles vont pouvoir se rendre visite à loisir. Mais tu as raison, j'aurais dû insister pour que Bella accompagne ses amies à l'autre bout du domaine, surtout qu'Edward était déjà parti faire des courses à Monbazillac pour moi. Mais il se trouve qu'elle est très fatiguée ces jours-ci, et aussi très susceptible. Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois se disputer avec Rosalie et Alice à propos de détails insignifiants. Ça finit toujours par la faire fondre en larmes, et alors elle a honte et elle court se réfugier dans sa chambre. »

« C'est encore arrivé aujourd'hui? » S'informa le comte en sa qualité de médecin.

« Non, mais elle s'est évanouie dans le cellier et elle s'est blessée superficiellement avec les bouteilles qu'elle avait échappées, » répondit la cuisinière. « Elle a passé la majeure partie de la journée dans son lit à cause de cet incident, parce qu'elle se lève à onze heures tous les matins depuis deux semaines. »

« J'irai l'examiner tout à l'heure si ça peut te rassurer, ma douce amie. »

Carlisle s'était tranquillement rapproché d'elle en prononçant ces mots.

« Pourquoi seulement tout à l'heure? » Interrogea-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit des yeux plus grands en constatant que Carlisle était juste derrière elle et qu'il remontait lentement tous ses jupons pour avoir accès à sa croupe. Elle émit un petit rire nerveux en sentant sa verge durcie appuyer contre son postérieur.

« Parce que j'ai un besoin plus urgent en ce moment, » murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de sa compagne. « Bon sang que tu m'as manqué, Esme! Dieu m'est témoin que je n'ai jamais désiré une femme comme je te désire, ma beauté. Je te jure que j'ai quitté Versailles aussi vite que je l'ai pu… »

Tout en adressant à Esme ces paroles qui firent ramollir ses jambes, il s'affaira à libérer son érection de son pantalon. Ensuite, il écarta ses cuisses chaudes et soyeuses et les frôla d'une main, tandis que l'autre se faufilait dans son corsage pour aller caresser ses seins aussi fermes que ceux d'une jouvencelle.

« Carlisle, et si quelqu'un nous surprenait? » Souffla la quadragénaire qui sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

« Il n'y a rien de honteux dans ce que nous sommes en train de faire, Esme, » se contenta de répondre le bon docteur.

Il couvrit son cou de baisers pour la faire taire, mais cela eut pour effet de la faire gémir de contentement. Elle sentit son humidité s'écouler le long de son entrejambe et sourit intérieurement. Carlisle serait satisfait de voir qu'elle était prête pour lui. Mais pour faire bonne mesure, il introduisit trois doigts en elle et entreprit de stimuler le point plus sensible à l'entrée de son vagin. Il savait par expérience que même si elle jouissait très vite de cette manière, elle parviendrait à avoir un autre orgasme quand il la pénétrerait.

Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour réussir à faire sombrer Esme dans une mer de volupté à l'aide de son massage spécial. Elle arqua le dos et il sentit ses parois vaginales se contracter sur ses doigts. Mais elle ne cria pas au moment ultime; à la place elle émit plusieurs petits grognements.

Carlisle ne lui donna pas le temps de reprendre son souffle; il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son bassin et s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à la garde en une seule poussée presque violente. Cette fois-ci Esme ne put s'empêcher de crier.

« Aaahhh Carlisle! »

« Si tu savais comme c'est bon quand je te possède ainsi, ma toute belle, » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. « Est-ce que c'est pareil pour toi? »

« Oui, c'est bon, mais continue à pousser plus fort… plus loin… »

Elle appuya le haut de son corps sur le dessus de la table de travail et se concentra sur les ondes de plaisir qu'elle sentait se former à mesure que son amant augmentait le rythme et la puissance de ses coups de rein au fond de son sexe qui revivait grâce à lui. Il avait vite appris à connaître les réactions de son corps et à les exploiter pour lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible à chaque rencontre sexuelle – c'était seulement la troisième fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour, mais il ne comptait plus les orgasmes qu'il lui avait donnés.

Bientôt, Esme sentit qu'elle allait succomber à nouveau et elle guida les doigts de Carlisle sur son bouton nerveux. La toucher aussi intimement était extrêmement aphrodisiaque, et ce fut le catalyseur qui l'envoya vers son propre climax, car cela amena sa partenaire à jouir une seconde fois; ses parois se resserrant autour de son membre viril lui procurèrent la friction dont il avait besoin pour se soulager à son tour. Au moment où il éjaculait dans le ventre de son amoureuse en hurlant comme un animal, il entendit une voix angoissée derrière lui.

« Carlisle, je pense que Bella est très malade. »

C'est Edward qui avait parlé, et il était pâle comme la mort.

**ooo**

Dans son demi sommeil, Bella sentit qu'on lui palpait le visage et le cou. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée; elle voulait mourir toute seule afin de ne pas voir le chagrin distordre le visage d'ange de son fiancé. Elle voulait garder ses traits parfaits intacts dans sa mémoire au moment de quitter ce monde pour s'envoler vers le Paradis.

Elle entendit la voix de Carlisle. Cela signifiait qu'il était enfin revenu de Versailles puisqu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

« Edward, je voudrais faire un examen plus complet de ta fiancée. Il faudrait que tu quittes la chambre, » dit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Oh non! Si c'est Edward qui avait fait venir Carlisle dans sa chambre, ça voulait dire qu'il se doutait de sa condition… Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour lui dissimuler la gravité de son état.

Edward poussa un profond soupir et sortit de la pièce, la mort dans l'âme.

« Bella, si tu es réveillée, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser. »

Le docteur avait pris l'habitude de la tutoyer après leur fuite de Volterra, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise pour en faire autant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, résignée. « S'il vous plaît, Carlisle, ne révélez pas à Edward à quel point je suis malade. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste le jour de notre mariage. »

« Bella, j'ai dit à Edward que je devais t'examiner, mais c'était seulement une excuse pour qu'on puisse se parler seul à seul avant votre mariage. »

Bella fixa son futur beau-père avec un regard plein de détresse. « Vous ne voulez pas m'examiner parce que vous savez déjà qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir, c'est bien ça? »

« Calme-toi, Bella. Je t'ai déjà auscultée pendant que tu dormais, et Esme m'a énuméré plusieurs de tes symptômes. Tu n'es pas malade, ma chouette, tu es enceinte. » Les yeux de la marquise s'agrandirent démesurément, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, aucun son ne voulut en sortir, si bien que Carlisle poursuivit, « Maintenant, si j'ai fait sortir Edward de la pièce, c'est parce que selon moi la décision de garder ou non le bébé ne lui revient pas, et si tu penses que tu es trop jeune et que tu préfères attendre, il serait plus sage qu'il ne soit pas mis au courant que tu attendais un bébé en premier lieu. J'ai le nécessaire pour déclencher une fausse couche, mais il faudrait faire vite… »

En entendant les dernières paroles de Carlisle, Bella sortit enfin de sa transe. Elle l'interrompit brusquement, « Je comprends mieux, à la lumière de ce que vous venez de me dire, comment les esclaves sexuelles des Volturi ne passaient pas leur temps à enfanter dans le harem, mais si vraiment je suis enceinte, c'est le bébé d'Edward que je porte, autrement dit votre petit-fils ou votre petite-fille, Carlisle. Ce n'est pas le produit d'un viol ou d'une aventure sans lendemain. Qui plus est, je pensais que j'étais sur le point de mourir et vous m'annoncez plutôt que je vais donner la vie. Pourquoi diable voudrais-je mettre un terme à cette grossesse? Il y a un être _vivant _qui se développe dans mon ventre. Alors même si je suis encore très jeune et que j'aurais pu attendre, comme vous dites, je vais tout faire pour rendre ce bébé à terme. Et si tout va pour le mieux, au début de l'été il y aura une nouvelle branche à ajouter à l'arbre généalogique des Cullen de Morvalle! »

Le discours emporté de Bella rassura Carlisle et lui procura aussi beaucoup de joie, mais il fallait qu'il remette les pendules à l'heure à propos de ses actes en tant que médecin des Volturi.

« Je suis content que tu prennes la nouvelle de ta grossesse aussi bien, mais je voudrais aussi que tu saches que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de provoquer de fausse couche ou d'avortement chez les esclaves des Volturi. »

« Ah non? »

« Non Bella. Je respecte beaucoup trop la vie pour y mettre un terme sans justification valable, bien que j'étais prêt à faire une exception pour toi. Durant les cinq années où j'ai été au service des Volturi, je tenais un calendrier avec tous les jours de fertilité de toutes leurs esclaves sexuelles, de sorte que je savais toujours et à tous les jours lesquelles mes fils devaient éviter d'envoyer à leurs maîtres. »

Bella se demanda s'il comptait utiliser cette méthode avec elle à l'avenir, mais elle était trop embarrassée pour se mettre à parler ouvertement de sexualité avec lui.

« Puis-je vous demander une faveur, Carlisle? » Il lui fit un sourire bienveillant. « Serait-il possible de ne rien révéler à Edward jusqu'à demain après la cérémonie? »

« Entendu Bella. Est-ce que tu te sens assez en forme pour descendre prendre le dîner avec nous dans une heure? »

« Oh que oui! J'ai déjà faim! » S'exclama la future maman.

« Dans ce cas, je vais demander à Esme qu'elle t'apporte une collation en attendant. »

Une fois que Carlisle eut quitté la chambre, une autre vague d'appréhension s'empara de Bella. Elle aurait beau sauter de joie à l'idée qu'une petite créature minuscule logeait dorénavant au creux de son ventre, qu'arriverait-il si Edward, de son côté, ne voulait pas fonder une famille tout de suite?

**ooooo**

La cérémonie du mariage se déroula dans un brouillard euphorique pour Bella, et tout le monde fut ravi de la voir si joyeuse et insouciante après les derniers jours où elle avait été taciturne et irascible. Elle avait seulement pleuré lors des retrouvailles avec ses parents, car Edward lui avait expliqué leurs intentions réelles et elle s'était sentie coupable et honteuse d'avoir cru qu'ils cherchaient seulement à se débarrasser d'elle comme d'un poids inutile dans leur vie. Les vœux échangés avaient été poignants, mais Bella avait discerné un fond de tristesse dans les yeux de l'homme qui était maintenant son époux. Cela l'avait un peu déconcertée, néanmoins elle finit par ne plus y penser.

Elle se sentait vraiment en pleine forme aujourd'hui, et elle croyait que Carlisle avait trouvé une excuse pour justifier ses malaises à Edward. Mais en réalité il n'en était rien, et ce dernier croyait toujours qu'elle souffrait d'un mal très grave et qu'elle se montrait agréable et souriante uniquement pour ne pas gâcher sa journée. C'était peine perdue. Le reste de sa vie était ruiné parce que son épouse ne serait plus là pour le partager avec lui malgré la promesse faite devant le curé du village venu célébrer le mariage dans la chapelle du manoir.

Les invités étaient tous attablés à une grande terrasse qui donnait sur les jardins, et Bella bavardait à bâtons rompus avec Alice et Rosalie.

« J'ai entendu un cri épouvantable alors que je me promenais dans la forêt avec Emmett, » racontait la duchesse d'Essanges, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« Oui, et c'était moi en train de me faire dévorer par un loup! » Pouffa Alice entre deux bouchées de gâteau de noce.

« Il n'a pas dû être bien méchant avec toi; tu n'as aucune marque, » répliqua Bella en se retenant pour ne pas rire elle aussi.

« C'est ce que tu crois, hein? » fit Alice avec une moue arrogante. « Eh bien regarde plutôt… » Elle détacha deux lacets de son corsage et dénuda une partie de son sein gauche sur laquelle on pouvait voir très distinctement la marque de deux suçons.

« Tu parles! Il ne t'a pas ratée. On dirait une morsure de vampire, » gloussa Rosalie.

À cet instant, un jeune homme se présenta dans le jardin et dit qu'il avait une missive pour le comte de Morvalle père. Carlisle – qui était en grande conversation avec le marquis de Courville et sa femme – se leva pour aller à la rencontre du messager et prendre possession de la lettre cachetée que l'autre lui tendait. Il l'ouvrit devant l'assemblée, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lire le contenu de la missive à voix haute. Peut-être que le motif de l'envoi concernait tout le monde… Une fois qu'il eut prit connaissance du message, il toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Chers amis qui êtes présents aujourd'hui pour célébrer avec nous le mariage de mon fils Edward Cullen, comte de Morvalle avec Isabella Swan, marquise de Courville, j'ai une heureuse nouvelle à vous annoncer. Les dragons du roi partis en mission sur les terres des Volturi afin d'appréhender les trois despotes ont réussi à leur mettre la main dessus avant-hier et ils sont à présent en route vers Paris où ils vont subir un procès en bonne et due forme. Je crois que ça mérite un toast spécial, chers amis. Levons tous notre verre à la justice de Louis le quatorzième! »

Tout le monde trinqua, et quand les cris d'allégresse des invités se furent calmés, Rosalie se leva et demanda, « Mais, Carlisle, qu'en est-il des fidèles serviteurs d'Aro? Vous savez, Jane, Alec, Felix et Demetri? Est-ce qu'ils vont être jugés et pendus eux aussi? »

« La lettre fait mention de leur arrestation, mais ne précise pas le sort qui leur sera réservé, » répondit le père du marié. « Pourquoi cette question? »

« Et bien, serait-il possible, alors, que je fasse pression pour qu'on me laisse régler le cas de Jane? Emmett et moi serions ravis de l'avoir à notre service… »

« Avec l'influence de vos parents à Versailles, j'imagine que c'est envisageable. »

Rosalie se rassit, satisfaite de la réponse fournie par Carlisle. Ce fut au tour de Bella de se lever précipitamment. Elle prit sa coupe de vin et la fit tinter avec son couteau pour avoir l'attention des invités. Edward était assis juste à côté d'elle et elle se pencha pour attraper sa main et entremêler ses doigts avec les siens, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Le cœur d'Edward bondit dans sa poitrine. Il était certain qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ses adieux aux personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Il leva la tête vers elle et lui murmura, « Tu es sûre que c'est le bon moment pour ça? Ça risque de gâcher cette journée pour tout le monde… »

Bella fronça les sourcils. Comment l'annonce qu'elle voulait faire pourrait-elle gâcher la journée de quiconque? Qu'est-ce que Carlisle avait bien pu lui raconter?

Elle soupira, résignée à le voir se détacher d'elle aussitôt qu'il apprendrait la nouvelle. « Et bien, mon cher petit mari, peut-être que ça va gâcher ta journée, mais je connais plusieurs personnes qui vont être très contentes. »

Edward devint aussi pâle que la robe de mariée de Bella. Comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer que quelqu'un allait se réjouir de la savoir mourante?

« Pourrais-je avoir votre attention une petite minute? Ça ne sera pas long je vous le promets… »

Mais juste comme elle allait prononcer les paroles fatidiques, elle se rappela que ses parents ignoraient qu'elle avait eu des relations sexuelles avec Edward avant son mariage. Si elle leur annonçait qu'elle était enceinte, ils allaient peut-être réagir encore plus mal que son mari.

« Je voulais juste vous dire qu'aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie, car j'ai épousé l'homme le plus merveilleux au monde. »

Les invités applaudirent et Bella se pencha vers Edward, « Viens avec moi à l'intérieur, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. »

Le jeune marié la suivit à contrecoeur. Ses jambes pesaient du plomb. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la cuisine, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Bella lui demanda, « Edward, si je te dis que ta vie va changer à tout jamais bientôt, vas-tu être fâché contre moi? »

Edward la regarda d'une drôle de façon, comme si ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles. « Mais, ma chérie, ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis fâché, c'est contre le destin qui t'enlève à moi si vite. »

Il l'attira à lui et la serra très fort. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'il pleurait en silence. « Bon Dieu de merde, Edward, arrête de pleurer! Je ne sais pas ce que Carlisle est allé te raconter au juste, mais je ne m'en vais nulle part! »

« Justement, Bella, Carlisle ne m'a rien dit, et je croyais que c'était parce que tu lui avais demandé de m'épargner. »

Bella finit par comprendre que Carlisle avait oublié de trouver une excuse, et elle se mit à rire nerveusement à la pensée qu'Edward la voyait déjà morte.

« Edward, cesse de te morfondre. Je ne vais pas mourir. Je suis enceinte. »

Edward recula pour pouvoir scruter son visage plus attentivement. « Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire? »

« J'ai dit: Je. Suis. Enceinte, » articula-t-elle plus lentement, comme si son époux était un peu taré.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et la souleva de terre, tout excité.

« Je ne comprends pas, Bella. C'est une nouvelle fantastique! Pourquoi serais-je fâché contre toi? »

Bella baissa les yeux. « Parce que ce ne sera plus seulement toi et moi. Tu vas devoir me partager. »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois? Que j'espérais être grand-père un jour. Mais pour ça, il faut d'abord fonder une famille. »

« Et fonder une famille tout de suite, ça ne te pose pas de problème? »

Edward lui souleva le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Bella, tu es la solution à tous mes problèmes. »

Et il l'embrassa avec une ardeur désespérée, comme s'il devait la quitter bientôt. Mais il ne la quitterait jamais.

« Ohé vous deux! Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, il ne restera plus de gâteau! »

« En fait, c'est nous _trois_ maintenant, Alice… »

Bella et Edward éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

**O≈Fin≈O**

**Alors oui, c'est vraiment fini maintenant.**

**Désolée pour le petit retard de publication (évidemment ça n'aide pas que FF ne fonctionne pas quand j'essaye de poster le chapitre).**

**Et désolée pour la nuit de noce qui n'aura pas lieu, mais que voulez-vous, il était prévu dès le départ que l'histoire s'achèverait avant…**

**Si vous avez rec****onnu la chanson **_**Nue au soleil**_** quelque part dans ce chapitre, vous savez qu'elle n'est pas de moi. Mais je la chante mieux que Brigitte Bardot.**

**Je tiens également à souligner que m****es personnages ont leur propre opinion sur un tas de sujets, et que je ne le partage pas nécessairement.**

**À une prochaine, chères amies.**

**Milk**


End file.
